Hard To Get
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, popular player, has kissed every girl in his high school. The new girl, Hinamori Amu, has no concern in him. She's his new target. She rejects him but he is determined. They share a dorm room. What will he do to make her crack? AMUTO.
1. Target Is Locked

**Nikki:: My second fan fic :D**

**Ikuto:: Woo hoo**

**Amu:: Why are you so mean?**

**Ikuto:: Im born with it**

**Nikki:: Can you two stop fighting?**

**Ikuto:: Fine by me if she shuts up**

**Amu:: OH YOUU!- Nevermind.**

**Nikki:: Discalimer?**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**_Summary :_**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a popular playboy, has kissed and seduced every girl in his high school. Every girl is practically under his feet. The new girl, Hinamori Amu, has no interest in him. She actually thinks of him as a pest. She became his new target. When he hands her chocolates in front of everyone kneeling down, expecting her to jump into his hands and become one of those other slaves of him. Instead, she takes it and dumps it on him. He has seen no girl do that to him before, but he is still determined to make her fall under his feet. Three problems. First, her five dormates are the high school's hottest boys, including Tsukiyomi Ikuto. They are in the group called _'Starstruckk Boys'_, the popularest group in all of Seiyo High. Second, is Hinamori Amu hates Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And third, he can't fall for her. And what's this bet? What will he do to make her crack?

* * *

**...:: Normal POV ::…**

"Who's the new target, nya?" A sixteen year old boy with duke blue hair and cat-like, lemon eyes leaned back on the chair, balancing on the two back legs of it. Then he put both his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers together while placing his right leg over his left leg on the desk in front of him.

"Didn't see one yet." A seventeen year old boy with Prussian blue hair and memorizing, luring, sapphire eyes responded, while lazily waving his slightly tanned, pale skinned right hand in the air to the cat-like boy in front of him. He then leaned forward, positioning his left elbow on the wooden desk, descending his chin onto his cupping palm, letting out a fatigued sigh.

"You didn't have to dump the last one, ya know." Yet _another_ seventeen year old boy stated. His messy, sienna hair fell onto his lime green colored eyes. He put his right hand's pointer finger below his nose and rubbed left to right. Under his left foot was a black and white soccer ball. He was holding it in place so it wouldn't roll away.

"She would have been a keeper." Sighed a long, Persian indigo haired teen who appeared to be seventeen also. His bangs were right above his ochre eyes. He noticed some of his silky hair was dropping onto his face. He took his pointer finger and his middle finger from his left hand and brushed it away, making his view much clearer.

"Maybe." A fifteen year old boy shrugged. His maize dyed hair and ruby filled eyes created harmony with each other. His voice was as angelic as ever. Anyone who came in contact with him would surely go to heaven.

"Precisely." A fern green haired, fifteen year old spoke. His cornflower blue eyes were still visible and still blue as ever when his see-through glasses were put on. He acknowledged his pale glasses fell forward, sliding down his nose. He set his middle finger of his left hand on the nose bridge of the glasses and then pushed upwards, causing it to stay firmly at place where it should be.

Another sixteen year old boy with mauve hair and Brandeis blue eyes just nodded with his hands crossed against his chest. He had a kingly figure.

The teen with the alluring, piercing, blue eyes and the raven blue hair, just smirked. "When did I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, have keepers?" He inquired knavishly.

That's right. That was him, the hottest of what seemed like the whole school.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Age: 17 – Senior_

_Hair Color: Prussian Blue_

_Eye Color: Sapphire_

_Status: Popular – Playboy_

The other teens just laughed. "You're right Ikuto! You never do!" Laughed the chestnut haired, emerald eyes boy. Then he high fived the playboy, also known as Ikuto, _Tsukiyomi_ Ikuto.

That was always him though. Care-free as always.

_Souma Kukai_

_Age: 17 – Senior_

_Hair Color: Sienna_

_Eye Color: Lime Green_

_Status: Popular – Soccer Captain and Star_

"You'll never change, nya!" The cat-like, pure blue haired, exotic yellow eyes, teen boy, said to Ikuto; only to hear more laughter from Kukai.

He will never end any sentence without the word 'nya'. That's what makes him so adorable.

_Tsukiyomi Yoru_

_Age: 16 – Junior_

_Hair Color: Duke Blue_

_Eye Color: Lemon_

_Status: Popular – Cat-like Cousin of Ikuto_

"That's what makes him Ikuto." The blonde and heavenly red eyed boy commented. Yoru just nodded his head in agreement.

The princely statured boy kept giving compliments to everyone. How kind.

_Hotori Tadase_

_Age: 15 – Sophomore_

_Hair Color: Maize_

_Eye Color: Ruby_

_Status: Popular – Cute and Shy_

"Correct Tadase." The light shade of purple haired and sky blue eyes teen had spoken. Tadase just thanked him.

The kingly teen who liked to take charge.

_Hotori Kiseki_

_Age: 16 – Junior_

_Hair Color: Mauve_

_Eye Color: Brandeis Blue_

_Status: Popular – Student Council President Cousin of Tadase_

"Exactly." The seventeen year old with violet hair and homely brown eyes agreed. Kiseki nodded to it, firmly.

He always seemed to see the bright side of things.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_Age: 17 – Senior_

_Hair Color: Persian Indigo_

_Eye Color: Ochre_

_Status: Popular – Dancer_

The mild green haired boy with true blue eyes just nodded to it all. On the other hand, Nagihiko just talked away.

He never really did talk.

_Sanjo Kairi_

_Age: 15 – Sophomore_

_Hair Color: Fern Green_

_Eye Color: Cornflower Blue_

_Status: Popular – Bookworm_

Kairi started to talk to the others but became quiet at times.

That was all of them. The seven most popular boys in all of Seiyo High. They called themselves, '_Starstruckk Boys_'. Leading them in the top was Ikuto. Then came Tadase. After Tadase was Kukai. After Kukai was Nagihiko. After Nagihiko was Kairi. After him was Yoru. And lastly, Kiseki.

Seiyo High School mixed each class with different ages. So Freshmen, Juniors, Sophomores, and Seniors, were all mixed up in all the classes. The dorms were mixed up with girls and boys. This means that your dorm mate can be older or younger than you. In addition to that, they can be a boy or a girl. Seiyo High though you should get used to different ages and genders around you. They didn't allow any sexual-content to be allowed if you had a boy or girl in your dorm and you were a boy or a girl. But of course, people liked to ignore that rule. People like Tsukiyomi Ikuto. That's just how it worked. Today was the first day of school to the past student and the _new_ students.

Then the door whooshed open. It revealed three good-looking girls.

"Hey Utau!" Kukai greeted the tallest girl there. Her hair was tied up in two long pig-tails. Her eyes also glistened in the sun. Then she walked over to everyone else.

"Hey guys." The teen said in a bored tone. She sat down on a chair near Ikuto. Then they other two girls came in and sat on the chairs between Utau and Kairi.

"Anything new Utau?" Tadase asked. "Just singing." The pig-tailed girl replied, who was called Utau.

Singing. Utau. Utau Singing.

_Hoshina Utau_

_Age: 17 – Senior_

_Hair Color: Buff_

_Eye Color: Amethyst_

_Status: Popular – Singer_

"That's normal." Commented Kukai to receive Utau nodding.

"What about you Rima?" Nagihiko asked the petite girl with wavy, long, blonde hair. "Nothing much." The blonde responded without much interest.

She really doesn't care about this topic. No surprise.

_Mashiro Rima_

_Age: 15 – Sophomore_

_Hair Color: Flax_

_Eye Color: Mustard_

_Status: Popular – Slave Controller_

Rima just sighed. "Yaya?" Nagihiko turned his head to ask the tree-trunk haired girl. "Ate candy!" She said instantly.

Candy and Yaya. They will never part.

_Yuiki Yaya_

_Age: 15 – Sophomore_

_Hair Color: Bronze_

_Eye Color: Mahogany_

_Status: Popular – Candy Devourer_

Everyone else let out a sigh but Yaya who just smiled contently.

Those three girls were the three popularest of them all in the whole school. They were said to be dating someone in the Starstruckk Boys. Rumors were spread saying that Utau and Ikuto are dating. But we all know that is a lie. Why? Ikuto is a _playboy_. And if you were to look in a dictionary, you would see that they don't have girlfriends.

If you would look in a Synonym Book and looked up the world playboy, you would find right next to it, _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_.

"I heard a new student is coming. Is she going to be your next target?" Kukai asked Ikuto. "We have to see how she looks first." Ikuto smirked.

They talked some more until the bell rang.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late!" A girl with rosy pink hair yelled out while running to Seiyo High. "My first day in the high school and I'm going to be late! I have to meet Ran in the front of the school, too! Damn Ran and her stupid studying! And for what?!" She cursed to the sky with her balled up fist in the air.

She ran to the front of the high school to see three girls. "RAN!" The pink girl shouted out, hoping to be heard. The three girls turned around to see someone running at them.

"Amu!" A girl with crazy pink hair combed and tied up in a ponytail, held up with a hair band, yelled out to the runner.

Pink hair. Out of two people. Her and her cousin.

_Hinamori Ran_

_Age: 16 – Junior_

_Hair Color: Shocking Pink_

_Eye Color: Carnation Pink_

_Status: Normal – Energetic Cousin of Amu_

Amu and Ran embraced each other in a hug. Ran was the first to let go.

"This is Miki!" She gestured to a blue haired and eyes teen, with a sketch book in hand. "Hello!" She held out a hand and Amu shook it.

Miki's sketch book will never leave her side, will it now?

_Mitsuki Miki_

_Age: 16 – Junior_

_Hair Color: Azure_

_Eye Color: Electric Blue_

_Status: Normal – Artist_

"This is Su!" Ran pointed to a blonde girl whose hair bounced on her shoulders. "Hello desu!" Su shook Amu's hand.

Ice Cream with a cherry on the top. So much like Su.

_Tomoya Su_

_Age: 16 – Junior_

_Hair Color: Pear_

_Eye Color: Kelly Green_

_Status: Normal – Cook_

"We better be going. We're going to be late!" The one called Miki pointed out. Then they all ran inside the school.

Ran, Miki, and Su, had a different homeroom than Amu. Once they reached the hallways of the huge school, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

The bell rang and Amu was waiting patiently outside the class room.

"Class, we have a new student today!" The teacher announced to the class. Her teacher and the rest of the class's teacher was the clumsy, messy brown hair, who wore glasses, Yuu Nikaidou. He gestured for Amu to come in. She did as told.

"Yo, Hinamori Amu. Age fifteen." Amu said coolly with her pink hair resting on her shoulders and her honey colored eyes shimmered.

Ikuto whispered something to the other 'populars'. "I found my new target." He smirked in approval. Then he told Yoru to do something.

"So cool! So spicy! So hot!" The class yelled in awe.

Cool and Spicy. Apparently _hot_ now.

_Hinamori Amu_

_Age: 15 – Sophomore_

_Hair Color: Blossom Pink_

_Eye Color: Golden Poppy_

_Status: New Girl – Target_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Everyone just started at me in amazement. I mentally groaned. _'At least I made some new friends!'_ I cheered myself up as I thought in my head.

"Hinamori-san, go sit beside Tsukiyomi-san." Nikaidou-sensei pointed to a blue haired teen. He was cute, sure. But Ran told me something about a blue haired teen with the same features as he had. It must be him! She said that he was a _playboy_. No wonder this guy was giving me a bad aurora.

I nodded and walked over to the player. While I was walking I noticed the boy in front of Tsukiyomi was leaving his foot out. For me to trip on it? Must be a popular, obviously. Part of his group? Yeah.

I just hopped over it. Then I turned around. "Are you _trying_ to make me fall?" I asked in my cool and spicy tone. He just looked ahead. Ashamed I guess. Or snickering.

I took my seat beside the playboy. When the lesson started he sent me a note.

_**Yo.**_

What was this? Some kind of attraction letter? I decided to write back.

_**What is it? You're bugging me.**_

When I sent it back to him he looked kind of shocked. Then it disappeared into a sly smirk.

_**Do you know me?**_

Why ask so suddenly?

_**Should I care?**_

I replied back.

_**Yes.**_

That was all his reply.

_**Then yes I do. You're that playboy my cousin told me about.**_

I was happy when I wrote that to him.

_**Do you wanna hang out later?**_

Why so sudden?

_**Why ask now? Ask someone else.**_

I _did_ want to know why he asked though.

_**I don't want to Strawberry. Besides you look…hot today.**_

I saw a smirk placed on his face. WHAT A PERVERT!

_**Excuse me?! Strawberry? What are you? Some kind of PERVERT who thinks I'll be swoon by you? Please. I'm not like those other girls who want to be screwed by anyone, especially **__**you**__**. And I'm only fifteen, sheesh! Get a life pervert!**_

I accomplished something today. I became a new person. A person who wouldn't back down to _him_. I shoved the note back to him.

Then he sent me something again. But I didn't even care to open it. I just faced him and grabbed the paper. Then I ripped it in half and passed it back to him. I just smirked at him and looked forward to the board again, ignoring what ever he had to say.

The whole class was just about introductions to the school and dorms. What. The. Hell. I mean boys and girls share the same dorm room?! You have to be kidding me! I hope I don't get stuck with _him_.

But the rest of the time I was thinking about what Ran told me. There were seven hottest boys in the whole school in a group called '_Starstruckk Boys_'. The names were Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Yoru, Souma Kukai, Hotori Tadase, Hotori Kiseki, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Sanjo Kairi. A huge bucket of trouble if you ask me.

Then she told me the three most popularest girls in the whole school. Their names were, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya. Probably all into fashion and what not.

The rest of the class I was wondering who _my_ dorm mates are going to be.

Wanna guess something so utterly stupid? For the first two periods, I had to sit next to _him_, the PERVERT! DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!

Finally, third period. Gym. Nothing bad can happen right? I mean the pervert won't be near me for forty-five five minutes!

Damn myself for jinxing it. I forgot my bra. _And_ we were going to **run** today. Twenty laps. I hate myself.

I lined up next to the others to take attendance. I couldn't see Ran, Miki, or Su anywhere. Then I turned my head to the right to look for them. Guess who was standing next to me? The perverted creep. I ignored him and waited for what the teacher had to say.

"Today you will be paired up with a partner to run twenty laps up and down. It's a contest in other words." I like this teacher. She gets right to the point. "Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san, you will be paired up." Sensei then went to the next paring. She paired **US** up! "S-Sensei, can I get s-someone else?" I asked in the nicest voice I ever could manage. "No." She responded quickly and bluntly. I take back what I thought about her.

"So we're partners, eh _Amu_?" He asked me that even though he knew the damn answer. He purposely emphasized my name. WHO TOLD HIM **HE** CAN CALL ME **THAT**?! "It's Hinamori to you Tsukiyomi." I spat back viciously to him. "But that's not fun." He pouted. What a faker. "Good." I smiled in victory…or so I thought.

"Anyways do you know how to run?" I asked him, deciding not to glance at him though. "Yeah, I'm the star of the track team. Actually, I'm the star of every sport except Soccer." He stated _**very**_ smugly. "You're so full of yourself." I muttered under my breath. "Hm?" He moved closer to me as I scooted away from him.

"Okay teams, hold your partners hand." The teacher directed. _'Hold Tsukiyomi's hand? I'm not crazy!' _I commented in my head; mentally of course. I took a sneaky glance at his face. Smirking. No surprise there. What an asshole.

Then the smirking Tsukiyomi took my hand. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?!" I yelled at him, trying to break my hand free from his grip. I failed miserably. Damn these athletes with their strong grips. "I'm going to win." He grinned. "There's a chance you might loose you know. Wait I stated that wrongly. There's a HUGE chance that you'll loose." I smirked at him. "I _never_ loose." He said still smugly.

I was going to stamp on his foot but the whistle blew. Then without me noticing, Tsukiyomi dashed forward and back. But that wasn't the worst. _He_ was **dragging** _me_.

BUT I STILL HATED THIS! I didn't have my bra and we were running, so…yeah you get the picture. Then Tsukiyomi looked back at me. "Hmmm…not wearing a bra today, huh?" He smirked. "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled loudly at him. I hope he goes deaf. I mean how **dare** _he_ look _there_?! I take back what I said before. Instead of hating myself, I hate my life.

Then I stamped him hard on the foot, causing him to fall behind. Then _I _started to drag _him_ instead of _him_ dragging _me_.

I had to over my chest with an arm for the whole time so the pervert won't look there. In the end we made it without killing each other. Turns out that we had won. Yay! _Even I won with __**him**__._

"So you like to take charge? I like that in a girl, _Amu_." He whispered in that same seductive tone to me. I think my face heated up due to embarrassment. I was about to yell at him but then he beat me to it. "Should we continue this in my dorm? You can take char-" He stopped due to the pain between his legs…created by _me_. I suddenly brought my right leg up between both his legs. Then I hit him where men don't like to be kicked in. "You're such a perverted asshole! I hope the next girl that's with you figures that out!" And with that finished, I strolled off to the Girls' Locker Room to change.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

That bitc-girl kicked me in a place that men don't like to be kicked in! The first time, too! But _she _is going to be the next girl with _me_. I saw Yoru run over to me.

"YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL, NYA!" He laughed uncontrollably. He was starting to piss me off now. For a cousin, and I know, respect them, respect them, _respect them._ But this **guy**?! How can you?!

"Shut up Yoru." I glared at him. "She'll fall into my arms soon enough." I smirked. "When you say that, do you mean she'll fall into your arms out of love or she'll fall into arms because was wants to hit you again, nya?!" He started to laugh again. "Yoru, when you get home, you better be sleeping with one eye open." On my face was a mischievous, evil, glare. Then Yoru kept quiet. I just smirked at his reaction and walked back to the locker room to change.

It was finally the end of the. _Finally_. But before I confronted my Strawberry, I snuck out of school to buy some chocolates. And let me tell you, not _ordinary_ chocolates. These chocolates were _high class_. Then I snuck my way back into the school again.

I saw Amu in the hallways with these other three girls. I think the pink one's name is Ran, the blue one's name is Miki, and the green one's name is Su. Not that it really matters though. Then I confronted her.

I knelt down in front of her, in front of _everyone_. I put the chocolates in my hands above my head. Then my swooning voice kicked in.

"Wanna be my girlfriend, _Amu_?" I said ever so seductively. She took the chocolates. _'I had her now.'_ I though in my head. I think I even mentally smirked. What happened next was utterly surprising.

She dumped it on my head! I stood up immediately. "Why fancy chocolates? I'm a human you know, not a God. Anyways, you're trying to hard. Just give up. I'm not like those other girls who want to be screwed by you so badly. Give up Tsukiyomi. You'll never have me." She smirked at me, at _me_. "_Amu_, are you playing hard to get?" I controlled my patience. "Nope. I'm just hard to get." Then she walked away with her other three friends.

Kukai and the others ran towards me. "YOU GOT DUMPED BY A GIRL!" Yoru started to laugh a lot again. "Man, you can't seem to crack this one!" Kukai joined in with his laughter. "OW! I'M GETTING A CRAMP ON MY SIDE!" Yoru yelled, but that didn't stop them all from laughing. Except Tadase. Or that's what I thought.

"Ikuto...did...she...just…reject...you?" I could hear the laughter hidden in his voice. "Oh shut up. Just laugh your heart out." I said in an annoyed tone. Then he burst out laughing. "Tadase…a prince doesn't…la…lau…LAUGH!" Kiseki broke out laughing too. Anyone else wanna join?

Then I heard Nagihiko and Kairi laughing. No surprise there. Yoru just kept laughing his butt off. Now I was really starting to get pissed off.

"Laugh your asses off all you want. But I _swear_ to all of you that she will be in my arms due to **love**!" I yelled at them while glaring. I put in the last part about love because I knew Yoru would comment on it.

"Let's just go to the damn dorm." I cursed. They listened to me alright…but with laughter followed in.

…**.:: Amu's POV ::…**

Me, Ran, Miki, and Su, couldn't help but laugh at his reaction! I was laughing all the way until we finally realized it was the end of the day.

"Hey, did you get your luggage here?" Miki asked me. I nodded. "Well we better be off. It's almost night time desu." Su reminded us all. "Wait, who's your dorm mates?" I asked them, curiously. "Oh we all three are with Yoru and Kiseki. The two in the Starstruckk Boys." Ran said while rolling her eyes. "We wish you good luck on your dorm mates!" Miki wished me as they ran off to their dorm rooms.

Luckily I didn't have anyone from _that_ group. I hope them good luck though. Thank God.

I received a sheet telling me which bed I'll be sleeping in. There's a bunk bed in it and one full sized bed. It said I'll be sleeping in a full sized bed, not on the bunk beds. I hope I'm sleeping with a girl near me! Thankfully it won't be anyone from the Starstruckk Boys.

I finally reached my dorm room. D-29. **Finally.** I had a pink key; it was specially made for me. My parents asked them to make it. Surprisingly they agreed!

When I unlocked the door and entered, I flipped out.

The room had a bunk bed and one full sized bed. But that wasn't the worst part. I had jinxed myself. Damn me.

The worst part was that in my dorm room was _five_ of the Starstruckk Boys! Sanjo Kairi, sitting on the top bunk bed. Fujisaki Nagihiko, sitting next to Kairi. Souma Kukai, sitting on the bottom part of the bunk bed. Next to Kukai, Hotori Tadase. In front of me, where _I'll_sleeping, **Tsukyomi Ikuto**.

**Nikki:: Gotta tell me how it was!**

**Ikuto:: Not all that great.**

**Amu:: It was great!**

**Ikuto:: Stop lying**

**Amu:: I AM NOT!**

**Ikuto:: Yeah right**

**Nikki:: No more fighting D: Honors?**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	2. Meet Me, Meets Us

**Nikki:: Wow, thxies for all the reviews on my new story =D Didnt expect so many. Thxies. Heres the next chapter :D I also enjoyed todays episode of Shugo Chara Doki! Kukai's borthers a HOT :D And Ikuto was kind of looking nice in his Death Rebel Chara Nari. GOOD JOB AMU FOR HELPING IKUTO :D**

**Ikuto:: What did you do? Pay them for the reviews?**

**Amu:: NO! People just liked it.**

**Ikuto:: Yeah right. And then next time they'll say that they like her other story**

**Nikki:: TAKE IT BACK**

**Ikuto:: Nah**

**Nikki:: It's a Tadamu story now**

**Amu:: *nods***

**Tadase:: Are you sure?**

**Amu:: YEPS**

**Tadase:: Fine *sighs***

**Tadase:: *whisperes to Ikuto* You better apologize now**

**Ikuto:: F-FINE! Sorry! Sheesh!**

**Amu & Nikki & Tadase:: *smirks* then *laughs* xD**

**Ikuto:: Get on with it already**

**Tadase:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or and of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

The worst part was that in my dorm room was _five_ of the Starstruckk Boys! Sanjo Kairi, sitting on the top bunk bed. Fujisaki Nagihiko, sitting next to Kairi. Souma Kukai, sitting on the bottom part of the bunk bed. Next to Kukai, Hotori Tadase. In front of me, where _I'll_be sleeping, **Tsukyomi Ikuto**.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

What. The. Fu-Hell. I had to restrain myself from using such _language_.

Is this even **legal**? For god sake! I'm only fifteen and I'm here with two boys my age and the other three are _seniors_, which means they are a damn age of **seventeen**!

I demand to know answers. "Why the heck are you guys in _my_ dorm?!" If they say this is _their_ dorm, I think I'm going to fall down right now and maybe, I don't know, **die**? "Apparently this is our dorm as well." A boy with forest green hair and glasses had spoken. _'Must be Kairi.'_ I concluded. Then I cracked.

"NO WAY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANY OF YOU EXCEPT _**HIM**_!" I pointed to the pervert who was sitting on _my_ bed. Then a blonde, ruby red eyed boy with an angelic figure walked up to me. "We're sorry for the intrusion but you have to cope with it for now. Please?" His angel voice filled my head. There's no way I could refuse him. _'Come on Amu! Be strong!'_ My inner voice persuaded me. "N-No w-w-wa-wa…Fine." I gave in. "Thank you." He took my hand and smiled a _princely_ smile. _'Definitely Tadase._' A blush crept onto my crème colored skin. _'How is it that this single boy can make me blush?'_ Fight the blush! Fight it!

"We should introduce ourselves." A purple headed boy walked up to me. He was so nimble and soft on his feet, like a dancer would be. _'Nagihiko, no doubt.'_ I just nodded my head. Why the heck was I giving in so easily? Was it because the one called Tadase kept staring at me with big, crystal eyes? Or was it because they were being kind to me. No, it was definitely Tadase's stare.

Then a boy with messy brown hair came over to me. I already know who he is. Sheesh, the dude even had a Soccer ball in hand. _'Kukai.'_

He was going to tell me his name but I stopped him. "You're Kukai." I pointed to him. "I know. You _love_ Soccer. You're the captain and the star." I finished off receiving a grin from him.

"You're Nagihiko. Best dancer in the whole school. You were previously traveling internationally for a dancing competition. I heard you won. Congrats." I said in my cool and spicy tone. "Thanks." He smiled. I just looked away to the next guy.

"You are Kairi. Smart and popular. Never failed and the top when it comes to Sudoku." I waved my hand, gesturing to Kairi.

"Umm…you are Hotori Tadase. The school's nicest and kindest boy with manners. And umm….prince like? Sorry if they're wrong." I said in a nice voice and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I think they are _too_ good for me. You can't give me **that **much of a praise. I'm only half of those things." Tadase reasoned. Was he blushing?! I mean I see a tint of pink on his cheeks! 'B-But it's t-true." I shied out again. Zero points for Amu. "T-Thank y-you." He stuttered! TEN POINTS FOR AMU!

"What about me?" The _thing_ sitting on the bed asked. "Aww. And here I was thinking I didn't have to talk about you." I pouted. "Anyways, you are Tsukiyomi. You are the exact opposite of all these boys here. You are just a **smirking, smug, playboy, pervert**." I stated all the _facts_. "Amu, that hurts." He placed his hand over his hurt. "Just _hurts_? Can it **kill** you? Please!" I clapped my hands together and bowed my head down. It was looking as if I was praying to God, which I was!

"But we'll be _sleeping_ together" He smirked his damn smirk. "Back to that. Please can I get a different bed?!" I begged. "Can I switch beds with someone?" I pleaded again. "Sorry Hinamori-san. It's the rules." Tadase looked sad. I sighed and nodded.

"Hey, can I call you Hinamori?" Kukai asked me. It was strange to call me that, though, I didn't mind. "Can I call you Kukai?" I asked back. "Sure!" He blurted. "Then yeah, Kukai." I smiled. He wasn't that bad. "Can I call you Amu?" Nagihiko asked me now. "Can I call you Nagihiko?" I asked. He nodded his head. Then I nodded his head. "Can I call you…Amu?" Kairi asked. "Only if I can call you Kairi." I smiled. He nodded. "May I call you H-Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked sheepishly. "Can I call you T-Tadase-kun?" I asked very shy with a blush creeping onto my face. "S-Sure." He nodded. "Then you can call me Hinamori-san…T-Tadase-kun." I smiled.

"Can _I_ call you Amu?" The pervert said. I turned around to face him. "No." I said bluntly. "You have to call me Hinamori and I call you Tsukiyomi. Got it?" I had to be straight out with this guy. He was nuts. "But that's no fun _Amu_." He looked sad. **Faker**. "No Tsukiyomi." I retorted. "Aww but think about it when we call each others name out." He pouted. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!" I yelled at him, throwing my shoe at him. He dodged it.

"That was going to hurt." He said. It was _supposed _to **hurt**. I walked over there and got my shoe. When I was going to walk back he pulled me down and hugged me. "LET ME GO!" I kicked and punched. "Just a little longer." He reasoned. "NO!" I yelled yet again. Then I broke free from his grip when I stamped on his foot. "You can stop being aggressive around us you know. Or one day when someone asks you out you'll turn them down." He said to me. "For your information, the boys who asked me out in the previous years were all turned down by **me**." I stated. "Why?" A curious Tadase asked. "I guess none of them suited me?" I asked myself. "I hope you find your right guy." Kukai ruffled my hair. "My-my hair!" I complained. H just laughed and I laughed back.

Then the door opened.

We all turned out heads to the door. It was _those_ three.

"Who's she?" The taller blonde asked me with her hair in two pig-tails. "She's Amu." Kukai introduced me. "Why is _she_ in **here**? Only _**populars**_ should be in _here_." She asked back. This girl was annoying me. Before Kukai could settle things, I butted in.

"Excuse me, but this is **my dorm room**." I responded to her. "So the real question is why _you_ are in **here**?" I asked back to her, using the same tone she used for me. She looked shocked. "Do you know who she is?" A small brown haired girl asked me. She was standing beside another blonde haired girl. But she was shorter and her hair was long and wavy, let out.

"Yes apparently I do. She's Hoshina Utau. And you two are Yuiki Yaya and Mashiro Rima." I replied, still standing my ground. "Then why are you talking back to her? She's an idol." The one named Rima asked me. But her voice held no emotion except boredom. "Last time I checked she isn't a _God_. She's a _normal_ human who just happened to be rich and famous. What's the difference between her and everyone else in this world?" I asked while shrugging.

Everyone else was just speechless. "What? It's a fact." I stated again. "Whatever, I'm gonna set up my stuff." I said. Then I grabbed my suitcase and began to pull things out of it, kneeling down on the floor. Then a hand was rested on my left shoulder.

I looked up to see Nagihiko. "You should think about what you said. I mean she can really hurt your reputation." He said kind of glum. Then I stood up.

"No! It's not fair. Just because she's rich doesn't mean she can get whatever she wants. And why should I care?! I have my other friends. They are true friends so they won't desert me. I mean look and Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san. They don't complain!" I was standing my ground. "Rima." The petite girl said. "Huh?" I looked at her direction. "You can call me Rima." She explained. "Then you can call me Amu." I said a little cheerfully. "Call me Yaya!" The other girl exclaimed. "Call me Amu then." I smiled. But then the other girl butted in. The girl that was **apparently** now _God_.

"It does mean I can." She backed herself up. "That's an opinion not a fact." I started to unpack again. "You're not even popular so why are you even talking to _us_?" She was about to leave when I stopped her by my voice.

What she just said ticked me off by a whole lot. "So what if I'm not popular? I'm not a snobby rich girl. I mean look at _you_! So I'm not famous, popular, or even _pretty_. At least I have people who like me for who I am. I'm not some snotty rich kid who thinks the world is under their feet. Go tell all your so called 'friends' about me and lie about me. Tell them my deepest secrets. See if I care! I have my dignity and friends beside me, and that's all I need. I mean after you're done with this school what's popularity going to matter for? I think populars are just cowards who hide behind fan clubs. So you can process _that_ into _your_ **brain**." I finished off leaving her stunned. Then I just started to unpack again.

I could have laughed but that would ruin my shinning victory. Everyone's mouth was hung open. Even Tsukiyomi's. Thirty points for Amu.

_Bam_

Then the door shut close leaving with a big thud. I smiled in victory. But I _did_ **like** the other two gir- Rima and Yaya. They seemed friendly. I hope we can be good friends.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Hinamori Amu, what a strange girl. She doesn't even hug me or tackle me when she sees me. On top of that, I'll be sleeping next to her and she doesn't even care!

Tadase? **Amu** _blushes_ at **Tadase**? How awkward. A _crush_? Nah. Maybe. **Definitely.**

The door whammed open to reveal Utau, Rima, and Yaya. Knowing Utau, she'll start a fit with Amu.

Who's she?" Utau asked, pointing to Amu. "She's Amu." Kukai made the introductions. "Why is _she_ in **here**? Only _**populars**_ should be in _here_." Utau was getting annoyed. Just back down Utau, before someone gets hurt emotionally _and_ physically. It looked like Kukai wanted to add something but Amu cut him off.

"Excuse me, but this is **my dorm room**." I warned everyone. "So the real question is why _you_ are in **here**?" Amu used the **exact **tone Utau did to _her_. Utau was shocked and slightly pissed. Correction. Fully pissed. "Do you know who she is?" Yaya was informing Amu.

"Yes apparently I do. She's Hoshina Utau. And you two are Yuiki Yaya and Mashiro Rima." Amu won't give up, will she? "Then why are you talking back to her? She's an idol." Rima asked her. Rima's voice was bored as ever. _No surprise_. "Last time I checked she isn't a _God_. She's a _normal_ human who just happened to be rich and famous. What's the difference between her and everyone else in this world?" Does Amu really want to know the _difference_ between **us** and **everyone else**?

Me _and _everyone else were shocked and left speechless. "What? It's a fact." Amu stated to Utau, including everyone else in the room. "Whatever, I'm gonna set us my stuff." She then grabbed her suitcase and began to pull things out of it, kneeling. Nagihiko set his hand on her shoulder.

"You should think about what you said. I mean she can really hurt your reputation." Sounded like he was worried. Amu's angry game face came back on. And before you knew it, she stood up immediately.

"No! It's not fair. Just because she's rich doesn't mean she can get whatever she wants. And why should I care?! I have my other friends. They are true friends so they won't desert me. I mean look and Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san. They don't complain!" She stood her ground. "Rima." The short stuff sa- I mean _Rima_ said. "Huh?" Amu was surprised. "You can call me Rima." Shorty found a new friend, so did Amu. "Then you can call me Amu." Amu was feeling calmer. "Call me Yaya!" Miss Hyper ex- Oops. I meant _Yaya_ exclaimed. "Call me Amu then." Yeah, she was **a lot** calmer. Utau ruined it.

"It does mean I can." Utau let it go! I just wanna go and get out of here, but then _this_ happened. "That's an opinion not a fact." Amu started to unpack again. "You're not even **popular** so why are you even talking to _us_?" Populars have all the rights. Amu back down already! Thankfully Utau was leaving…_but_ Amu stopped her.

"So what if I'm not popular? I'm not a snobby rich girl. I mean look at _you_! So I'm not famous," True. "popular," True again. "or even _pretty_." Tru- Excuse me? Then why would _I_ set _you_ as a **target**? Look in the mirror. "At least I have people who like me for who I am. I'm not some snotty rich kid who thinks the world is under their feet. Go tell all your so called 'friends' about me and lie about me. Tell them my deepest secrets. See if I care! I have my dignity and friends beside me, and that's all I need. I mean after you're done with this school what's popularity going to matter for? I think populars are just cowards who hide behind fan clubs. So you can process _that_ into _your_ **brain**." Amu left us all stunned. But what she said kinda ticked me off. _Me_ hide behind _my_ fans? **Never.** She had her dignity all right. Then she started to unpack again.

This girl was **so** different from the _rest_. **No one** would do _that_ to _**Utau**_. She's probably storming off again. But then again Kukai would comfort her, right? I mean he was only staring at her the _whole_ time.

Whatever. A lot happened today. I got kicked in my private from Amu, she's my dorm mate, _and_ she just told off Utau.

Yeah. Amu was no ordinary girl. That's what makes her my target.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I finished unpacking. Finally!

Then I remembered I had to ask Kukai something. I confronted him. "Hey Kukai, can I asked you something?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Do you like Utau?" He stiffened up. "N-No! Why would you think th-that?!" He was even _blushing_. "Because you were staring at her the whole time." I responded. "Because I was wondering what was happening!" He reasoned. "Fine." I sighed. "But it you need help in getting a date, ask me." I winked at him. "H-Hi-Hinamori!" He blushed again. I laughed.

I shot a glance at the time. 9:47 p.m. Wow it's late. Better go to sleep. _Wait._ I can't. **He's** there.

"How do I sleep?" I asked everyone else but Ikuto in the room. I noticed that they were getting ready to go to sleep as well.

"What do you mean Hinamori?" Kukai asked me while making sure his pillow is fluffy enough. "I mean that _he's_ in my bed. How do I sleep **with** him?" I asked frustrated. "It's not _that_ bad. Just ignore everything he does." Nagihiko said. "But what if he does something to me when I'm _sleeping_?" I needed to know the answers to my questions. "Hit him where you hit him before." Tadase answered. I heard a laugh escape from Kukai's lips.

"Oh, one more fact Amu." Kairi cut in. "What?" I asked, cocking my head to the right side. "Umm…Ikuto tends to bring…_girls_ to the dorm room. If you know what I mean." Tadase said shyly. "So if you see him making out with a girl or anything _more_ than that." Nagihiko started. "It's normal for him. Just _try_ to ignore it. We're used to it since we're guys." Kukai finished.

My eyes twitched. Now there was _no way_ I was going to sleep with him. "Thank you for the info." I thanked them. Then I faced the biggest pervert I knew. "What?" He asked bored. "Nothing." I gritted my teeth against my other teeth harshly.

I then went into the bathroom and changed into my night gown. Yes, we thankfully have a bathroom attached to the room. Otherwise I had to go down the hallway in the **dark**.

I couldn't wear my pajamas today since I put them into the drawers and now I couldn't find them. The problem was that my gown was see through which meant that you can see my bra and underwear. So I wore a spaghetti strap over it and shorts over my underwear.

I came out the bathroom and lay down on the bed next to Tsukiyomi. "Good night everyone." I let that out of my lips before I slept. They exchanged it back, all except Tsukiyomi. Then I was falling asleep. The keyword is _was_. I felt arms snake around my body. It was _him_.

"Did you wear this specially for **me**, _Amu_?" I heard Tsukiyomi whisper to my ear. Then the damn pervert licked it. "Eek!" I yelled out quietly. "Get your damn arms off of me Tsukiyomi." I said through my teeth. "Nope. Maybe something will get _going_ after thi-" I did what Tadase told me. I kicked him **hard** in his private. "I told you not to touch me." I warned him before. His fault at what came at him.

He just froze due to the impact I created. "Now _you're_ going to sleep on the _floor_." I stated. "Why the hell would I do that?" He yelled softly at me. "Because I'll **kick** you _there_ again." I threatened. He scoffed. "Like I'm scared of _you_." He said.

Then I swung back my leg to hit him in his private. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled even louder now. He looked like he was even in _more_ pain that before. "Now are you going to disagree or should I do _that_ **again**?" I smirked. He grabbed the blanket and his pillow. "Damn you." He cursed at me. "Yes, damn me." I smirked at my victory. Then I slept in peace.

I woke up due to the sudden frozen weather. I realized that there were no more blankets anymore surrounding me; so I hopped out of bed to get some. But when I started to walk to the closet, I tripped.

No one woke up, thankfully. "Ow." I rubbed my leg. I stood up. "SHIT!" I yelled in a whisper tone. I fell down immediately. Damn it. It's sprained. I didn't know how to even go to _sleep_ now! God must hate me.

I tried to get up, and I did, but tears fell down on my cheeks due to the immense pain. I limped on one foot all the way over there. I wonder what I fell on though.

I reached the closet after so much pain. I was about to open the closet door, then I fell. I couldn't handle the pain that was shooting through my legs anymore. But that wasn't the worse. When I fell down I hit my head on the edge of the drawer so my head was hurting very much. I _bet_ there was blood falling from it. God **definitely** hates me.

Everything hurt so much. I decided just to stay where I was and go to sleep. I eventually fell asleep after feeling frozen, numb in the head, pain through my ankle, _and_ the stiffness, I fell asleep. Tomorrow I was going to be a mess.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Damn her. She won. I grabbed the blanket and my pillow and laid on the floor, _hoping_ to get some sleep. I fell asleep after **sometime**.

I was woken up in the night. What the hell?! Someone tripped over me.

I looked ahead of me to see my pinkette on the floor. I just watched. For some reason I wanted to see what would happen. No, I am **not** a _Sadist_, I'm just curious.

She shot up. "SHIT!" She yelled out in pain. She fell down again. She must have sprained her ankle.

She got up, yeah, _out of __**pain**_. Tears were falling down on the floor. She was _limping_ all the way over there.

She reached the closet; it must have **hard** for her. She was just about to open the closet when she fell down. Too much pain I guess. When she fell though, she hit her head on the edge of the drawer. Must have hurt. I mean a little _blood_ was coming out of it.

She just sat there, in pain. She was whimpering to herself, too. I knew she would have called for help, but look around. Everyone was asleep peacefully. I guess she didn't want to wake anyone up? Too bad, she failed. She woke _me_ up.

Now I couldn't fall asleep! Great! Sheesh, she can be so clumsy. _I_ better **help** _her_.

I got up and went into the bathroom quietly. I got a towel and soaked it. When I came out of the bathroom I knelt down to her and rubbed her head to get rid of the spilled blood. "Must you be a pain?" I whispered to her, but more to myself. I didn't expect a reply. I started to massage the girl's left ankle, where it had gotten sprained. So tomorrow morning it didn't hurt anymore. After I was done with that I grabbed my blanket and pillow. I placed the blanket over her and put the pillow behind her head.

Then I lay on the wooden floor without a blanket or a pillow. "Why am I doing this? Sheesh, she's just a pain." I whispered to myself before going to sleep.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I woke up to warmth. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blanket was covering me fully and a pillow was set behind my head. _'How'd this happen?'_ I asked myself in my head.

The pain in my head was gone, too. Then I saw Tsukiyomi on the floor sleeping with nothing under his head or covering him. Did he do this? Is he trying again? Whatever, let me just help the idiot.

I stood up. I was expecting pain to hit me in the leg, but it didn't. Surprising. I grabbed the pillow and blanket that was put on me and I walked over to him. I covered him with the blanket and rested the pillow under his head. I sighed and walked over to the closet, but this time, I actually _got_ one. Then I lay down on the bed. I covered myself with the blanket and started to drift away to sleep. Only two questions weren't answered today though. Why did I blush in front of Tadase and did Tsukiyomi help me?

I woke up in the morning to see sun hit my eyes. I yawned and got out of bed to get ready by brushing, taking a bath, and get dressed.

I don't know why, but yesterday I had the strangest **nightmare**. **I** was helping **Ikuto** out. _'Definitely a nightmare.'_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

It was morning. School starts. I mentally groaned. I took the blanket off of me and got u- Back _up_. Since when was the **blanket** on _me_? Last night I had given it to Amu. Did she give it back to me, noticing how I was sleeping? Probably not. It was just a dream.

I got up and brushed my teeth, took a bath, and got dressed. Then I headed out to my first period class…with _Amu_ in it.

I tried to make Amu fall head over heels for me, but atlas, she didn't. She rejected everything I was doing. She's going to be hard to crack.

School was finally finished today. I headed back to the dorm since I hung out with everyone I needed to, including the _girls_. I just smirked at that thought.

When I entered the room I saw Yoru, Kiseki, and everyone else talking. No Amu though. Maybe she went to talk with those other three. She and Utau are the same, aren't they? They would make really good friends. They just need to hang out and cope, deal, sort out, or talk to each other _before_ **killing** each other.

"I heard she rejected everything you did, nya!" Yoru stared to laugh. "You should give up." Nagihiko said to me. "True, very true." Kairi added. "Laugh it up all you want, she'll be mine." I glared at Yoru though. He wouldn't stop laughing. Then I got a stroke of an idea.

"Why are you looking at us like that? Did you get an idea or something?" Tadase asked me. I smirked. "How about we make a bet?" That smirk turned bigger, mischief, eviler, and sexier.

**Nikki:: How was it?**

**Ikuto:: Okay, I mean I liked the last part where my smirk turned better**

**Amu:: HORRIBLE**

**Tadase:: Okay I guess**

**Nikkii:: Thx you**

**Amu:: Honors?**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**

**Amu & Nikki:: I guess the boys are doing everything today *sweatdrops***


	3. The Bet

**Nikki:: FINALLY! Next chappie :D Thxies for the reviews :3**

**Ikuto:: Took you long enough.**

**Amu:: Nice time updating! Same time on your other story, _Your Attachment_**

**Ikuto:: They both suck anyways**

**Nikki:: NO THEYT DO NOT! THE READERS DONT THINK SO!**

**Ikuto:: Yeah, cause you pay them**

**Amu:: SHE DOES NOT!**

**Ikuto:: Mhm**

**Nikki & Amu:: WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!**

**Ikuto:: Sure you are...**

**Amu:: *hits Ikuto on the head with a slipper***

**Nikki:: Now that he's taken care of...**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"Why are you looking at us like that? Did you get an idea or something?" Tadase asked me. I smirked. "How about we make a bet?" That smirk turned bigger, mischief, eviler, and sexier.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"What kind of bet?" Kairi asked, obviously intrigued by the question. He pushed his glasses up, causing a shinning glint to appear on it.

"_My_ type of bet." I smirked and grabbed a chair from the desk beside me. I sat on the chair backwards style. My chest was pushed against the chair and my hands were rested on the head of the chair, crossing each other.

"Go on." Tadase motioned with his hand to go forward on. "Knowing Ikuto, his bet is probably going to be perverted…or involving his new target, nya." Yoru commented. Then Kukai sat on the floor, Yoru next to him. Nagihiko on the bed, Tadase beside him. Kiseki sat on the ladder of the bunk bed and Kairi sat on the bottom portion of the bunk bed. They were all wide eared, waiting what I had to say.

I leaned closer onto the chair. "The bet is…" I trailed off, waiting to see what reaction they would have. "Is that if I can make Hinam-" I was stopped short since the door opened. It revealed the pinkette with cell phone in hand, talking of course, to some unknown person to me. But I could care less about whoever the person was.

I had to stop or else she would have heard. "I'll tell you later." I whispered to them. Then we all put on a façade, acting like we were doing nothing.

She shut her phone and then she shot to he- I mean _our_ bed. She sighed heavily and plopped backwards down onto it. We all just stared.

She finally got up after her _relaxing_ time, and noticed we were staring at her; she stared back. "What?" She questioned, clearly annoyed to what was going around.

No one spoke. "Okay…" She said slowly, but in a weird way. Then she took out her iPod from her drawer and she plugged the earplugs into her ears, drifting away in music land. She fell backwards onto the bed again, going into…_Amu Heaven_?

I got and idea in mind. I smirked at it. It seemed like Tadase knew my smirking meant pervertness, a bad thing is about to happen, or a stroke of an idea hitting me in the head. He shook his head 'no'. I smirked even bigger. I nodded my head 'yes'. But he kept shaking his head. I ignored him and proceeded with my plan.

I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a bucket and filled in with water. Then I tip toed back inside to the room.

Tadase looked at me with wide eyes; he knew what I was going to do. Kukai was snickering to himself and Nagihiko was definitely holding back laughter since his face was turning red. Kairi just watched intensively. Kiseki and Yoru were covering each other's mouth so they don't laugh and spoil the fun.

I crept up to her and hovered the bucket filled with water over her face. I turned it upside down and then…

_SPLASH!_

Her eyes shot open, to reveal her honey combed colored eyes filled with…_fury_. She sat up immediately and I knew what was going to come.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" She yelled at me. "Girls like you should watch your mouth." I reminded her. "Annoying, perverted, assholes, like yourself, should watch what you're doing; or else people like _me_, will **kill you**." She mimicked my voice, but she said the last part oh so deadly.

Everyone just burst out in laughter, including Kairi. Yoru, of course, laughed the most and the hardest. I started to snicker. "Go to hell." She spat at me. "And when I do, I'll be sure to meet you there." I smirked.

Then I felt a huge, painful tug, on my midnight blue hair. I turned my head to the side to see the culprit. _Amu._ In all anger and in a revenge look; the holder of my hair. _'Oh crap. She's pissed.'_

She dragged me across the room by my hair; did I mention that that **immensely** hurt? Well _now_ I did. She threw me out of the room. "I hope you rot in hell!" She cursed. Then she slammed the door on my face.

What the hell?! It's time to go to sleep, I'm sleepy, _and_ I have no damn room to sleep in! I started to bang on the door.

"Open up!" I repeated over and over again. "**NO!!!**' She responded from inside. That was a loud 'no'. It was also a _fierce_ no. But I didn't give up. I kept banging and banging away, while leaning on the door.

"The devil himself called from Hell! He says he wants you back to torture all the souls down there!" I yelled at her from outside. No girl has ever made me insult them. But this _one_?! She's a **pain** in the neck. But she's still my target, so I need her to fall head over heels for me! But the question is how?! Then the door swung open, causing me to fall forward.

I looked up to see Amu with a blanket, pillow, and water bottle in hand. She walked out of the room. She walked down the hall in a blink of an eye. I stared after her. Then I got up to my two feet and grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" I asked her like she was a maniac on the run. She turned around on her heels to face me and slapped my hand off using the hand I was grabbing. "What does it look like? The bed is wet, I'm sleeping near _you_, and you just annoyed the hell out of me!" She blurted out. "I'm going to sleep in Ran, Miki, and Su's room!" She cleared out. "Their room is locked." I stated. "How do _you_ know?" She asked suspiciously. "Because Yoru and Kiseki are in there. I know everything that happens with them. Now can you give me the water bottle? I was pounding on the door for who knows…_**thirty minutes**__?_" I answered coolly, but for the last part, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really?" She asked in a fake, mocking tone. "What do you mean?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "You idiot. If you knew that, you would know that it looks like Yoru's crushing on Miki, and Kiseki's crushing on Ran." She said it to me like I was some kind of mental headed kid. "_What_?" I asked in disbelief. She scoffed. "And you say you know everything." She scoffed yet again. "I _do_. And I know they are **not**. They wouldn't be crushing on such…._geeks_." I retorted. "Yeah, right. And tomorrow they're will be flying pigs." She said sarcastically. I glared at the girl. She glared back. "They are **not** _geeks_. They are my friends. So I would watch what you say to them." She threatened. I scoffed. I wasn't scared by _her_. "And by the way, **get your own water bottle**." She stated very annoyed and angered; between her teeth. Then we both heard footsteps running over to us. We turned our heads to the direction the sound was arriving from.

A blonde headed figure was running over to us. The fusions of red and pink eyes were shinning from far away. Instantly I knew who it was. Tadase.

He finally reached us. When he did so, he rested his hands on his knees, back hunched over. He panted heavily, trying to regain his lost breathe. "H-Here." Amu stuttered while handing him a water bottle. The water bottle _I _wanted. _'Sure, she gives it to him but not me.' _I complained in my head. He smiled and took the water bottle. "Thank you." He said sincerely. Then she blushed at him. **B.l.u.s.h.e.d. a.t. h.i.m.** .Then he stood up after recollecting everything he needed to collect.

"Hinamori-san, please stay in the room. We'll miss you if you go. Kukai already started to get bored and Nagihiko and Kairi are doing everything they can to get him all cheery again." He requested. Then he chuckled. "And let me tell you, Kairi and his book reading are just boring him up again. And Nagihiko's dancing isn't really getting anywhere." Then he flashed a smile at her. She blushed again, her cheeks turning a bright color of pink. I held back a scoff.

"O-Okay. I'll t-try to ch-cheer them u-up." She said sheepishly. I could almost gag at their behavior between each other. She acts all nice and goody to _him_. Like an _Angel_.But to _me _she acts all mean and evil. Like a _Devil_. Sheesh, this surely reminds me of a song. What was it again? I thinking it was **Angel To You, Devil To Me **by **Click Five** **(I do not own!)** was it?But then again…this might come into my advantage. All I needed was Tadase's help.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

_'Tadase wanted __**my**__ help? How could I __**not**__ agree?!'_ I squealed mentally. "Thank you. I shall see you back in the dorm room then?" He asked princely. I simply nodded. But I think I nodded a bit _too_ quickly.

"Okay then. Bye!" He said. Then he ran back to the dorm.

"So you give _him_ the water bottle, but not _me_." I heard a husky voice come from behind. I already knew who it was. I turned around on my heels.

"Last time I checked, you weren't Tadase-kun. You're Tsukiyomi." I spat at him. "No." He dragged the sound out. "I'm Ikuto." He said bluntly. "No." I mimicked. "You're Tsukiyomi." I said. "Just call me Ikuto." He sighed. "Nah. Ikuto is… let's say…a weird name. So is Tsukiyomi, but it's less creepy." I smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me. "At Hinamori is right off the bat?" He scoffed. "Yeah right, _Amu_." He smirked. One that could match up with mine.

"Stop calling me that, _Tsukiyomi_." I emphasized his last name. I knew it would tick the guy off. His smirk was still in place. Then I remembered something.

"So, the _devil_ wanted me to go to _Hell_ _again_? And to _torture_ all the souls? **I don't think so**." I glared at him.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I thought she forgot about that. Crap. She's pissed. She's going to beat the hell out of me.

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Well it's true." I said ever so bluntly. Her eyes twitched. She's just a _girl_. I can take her on anytime.

"I bet it is." She answered sarcastically. "Mhm." I hummed. Her hands twitched. She **definitely** wanted to kill someone. But that would be **me**. I started to walk away. My back was hunched over just a little. My head was eyes were facing ahead and my head was slightly down. My bangs covered some of my eyes. But from the corner of my eye, I could see the pinkette coming this way. I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned around to see her…_smirking_? "What?" I asked annoyed. "Well since the bed is wet due to **your** actions; you have to sleep somewhere else." She stated. Then she walked forward to the dorm room. _'__**What**__? I am __**not**__ sleeping on the floor or anywhere else!'_ I fumed over the room.

I banged on the door. _No answer_. Another bang. _Blank_. A **loud** bang. _Silence_. "Open the damn door!" I yelled while banging. Then the door swung open. It was Tadase. He let me in. I glanced around the room.

Kukai looked like he wasn't bored anymore. Kairi was reading a book. No surprise there. Nagihiko was also reading a book; but on dancing. Another surprise. _Yeah right. _Then there was Amu. Sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and her pink laptop placed between her legs in the crisscrossed shape they were in.

"Get out." She bluntly said. She didn't even _look_ _up_ from her computer. "Nope. This is _my_ room." I stood my ground. Then I walked up to the bed and sat on it. I took a glance at the computer screen. She was IMing. I got a glimpse of her screen name. It was, '_Rose Pink X_'. Then I fell off the bed.

I looked up at the culprit from the floor. She **kicked** me out of the bed. "Whatever." I sighed. I decided to crash at Yoru's dorm. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and left. But before I did; I grabbed my blue laptop and disappeared. I had an idea crept up in mind.

I knocked on Yoru's dorm room door and it was opened. Yoru was standing there. He sleepily rubbed his eyes with his hands. He yawned. "Can I sleep here? The _devil_ kicked me out." I stated. Yoru chuckled and nodded yes. I guess he didn't have the effort to laugh.

When I entered I saw everyone else already sleeping. I had to give thanks to my lazy cousin though. For the first time I decided not to pester him. I set my blanket down on the floor followed by the cotton filled pillow.

Did I plan to fall asleep? No. I sat up against the bed and grabbed my navy blue laptop lying on the floor. I flipped the top open and started up the computer. After it loaded I decided to make a new screen name.

My new screen name was, '_Midnight Blue Cross_'. I had to pick something out that people didn't know me as. Then I clicked where it said add buddy.

I added Rose Pink X. Also known as, Hinamori Amu.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I just said bye to all my friends and was about to go to sleep; but then I heard a beep come from my laptop.

I sat up on the bed again and looked at the screen. It said someone named Midnight Blue Cross would like to add me. **'Accept'** or** 'Decline'**. How bad can it be? I clicked accept.

Then this random person started to chat with me.

I learned that the person was a _he_ and it a popular. Probably; since the way he described his appearance to me. He said he had midnight blue hair and eyes. Proved why his screen name was that. He said he liked to wear a cross necklace and clothes that were punkish rock; mostly in the colors black, dark, dark blue, or black and midnight blue. Figures.

He also told me he was single but all the girls stare at him like he was a God. Plus, they are fan girls. This guy reminds me of Ikuto. But he said his name was Sasuke. And he probably wasn't a pervert. He didn't tell me his last name though. I mean that made perfect sense. I'm a stranger to him; why would he tell me his full name? Exactly.

I told him that I had rose pink hair and honey colored eyes. I also told him that I liked to wear punk goth clothes; mostly in the colors black, hot pink or black and hot pink.

I then told him that I'm not a popular but some boys confessed to me, but I rejected them. I'm single but I'm not looking to hook up anytime soon. Then I told him about…_Tadase_. He seemed normal to it. I even asked him on some advice.

But the question that bugged me the most was how did this guy look like and why am I being so _open_ to him. I asked him if we were ever going to meet. He said he can't since he lives in Tokyo. That's sad. I just thanked him though. I have a feeling this guy was going to be an online best friend. But just incase; I asked him if he was a molester. He replied no. I giggled to myself. Great! Then I announced to him that he is my new online best friend. He asked me if I trust him. I answered a yes. Who cares if I just met him? I felt like I've known this guy from the first day of school! I knew he wouldn't be the type of guy who would use people and trick them. No way.

Soon I began to become tired and fell asleep. I told him good night and he said the same. Then I fell asleep is a peaceful bliss.

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

Little did Amu know, _Sasuke_ or Ikuto, had different intentions than just getting along.

He planned to make her crack and use her. The complete opposite of her idea of _Sasuke_.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

She accepted. Wow, that was fairly easy. I can't wait to see what happens next.

_Rose Pink X: _**So you are requesting me, why?**

No surprise she would ask me that.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**I just made this account and typed in a random screen name to as a buddy. Who knew there was someone even named it? Surely I didn't. Anyways, my name is Sasuke. Yours?**

I couldn't act like myself or else she would know it's me. I have to change my personality from hate to friend. How hard can it be?

_Rose Pink X:_ **Well now you know there actually **_**is **_**someone with that screen name. I shouldn't tell you but since I'm extremely bored…it's Amu.**

Of course she wouldn't tell me her last name. The girl just met me.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**So Amu, is it? Anything new?**

This is surely getting now where.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Nope. You?**

I figured.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Me? Nothing. Schools boring. Girls drool over me. And the populars…well…they're just populars.**

Lies, lie, truth, lie.

_Rose Pink X: _**That's it about you? And here I thought you would be some kind of amazing guy.**

I couldn't help but smirk at that.

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **Interested in me, huh?**

Maybe I let my real self slip there.

_Rose Pink X: _**NO! We should just know each other since we **_**are**_** chatting with each other.**

I bet she stuttered.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Fine. I'm Sasuke and I'm a teen boy. I am at the top of the populars. I have midnight blue hair and eyes. I like to wear a cross necklace and clothes that were punkish rock; mostly in the colors black, dark, dark blue, or black and midnight blue. I'm single but all the girls stare at me like I'm a God. Plus, they are fan girls.**

Too much of my true self? Nah. I mean other people have blue hair don't they?

_Rose Pink X:_ **I'm Amu and I'm a teen girl. I live in Osaka, Japan. I have rose pink hair and honey colored eyes. I like to wear punk goth clothes; mostly in the colors black, hot pink or black and hot pink. I'm not a popular but some boys confessed to me, but I rejected them. I'm single but I'm not looking to hook up anytime soon. But I do have a crush…**

Crush, huh? Interesting…

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **And he is?**

_Rose Pink X: _**Umm…Hotori Tadase...**

I guessed. He will _definitely _come in use.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Well, does he like you back? I mean how does he look? What's your opinion on this guy?**

I know I'm going to bore myself here listening to her crush about Tadase…but this is worth it. On top of that, I know mostly all the answers. Actually, I know _all_ of the answers.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Does he like me back?** **How does he look? My opinion on Tadase? Why should I tell you?**

I didn't expect _that_ to be her response. I expected to tell me everything about him and praise him and what not.

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **Do you want help or not?**

I knew she wanted it.

_Rose Pink X: _**Fine. He has shimmering blonde hair. His amber eyes shine in the sun, making him look cuter! Then my opinion would be…he's a nice, caring and cute guy. But you rarely find anyone like him. Like this other guy I know doesn't even **_**compare**_** to him. Does he like me back? Probably not. Well, there! I answered all your questions!**

That's what I expected. Cute? Shimmering? Shine? Making him look cuter? Who knew Amu could even _say_ those words. Never knew she had a different side. And if he liked her back? Well all I know is that he called her _cute_ and if he had the chance to date her; he would say yes. But this other guy?...

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**That's good info. But who's this other guy you're talking about?**

I smirked. I have a feeling I know who it is.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Tsukiyomi Ikuto. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH HIM!**

Let's see if I can improve my self…

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **What's he like?**

Must I ask?

_Rose Pink X: _**What's he like? He's like a heart attack waiting to happen! He's perverted, annoying, and he has people fall at his feet! On top of that; he expects **_**me**_** to be one of them! If he thinks he can succeed, he is out of his league! THE GUY NEEDS TO GET A LIFE INSTEAD OF TOYING WITH GIRLS! THE DAMN PLAYBOY!**

Is that what she thinks of _me_? Sheesh, I expected something _far_ much worse.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**How would you change him to mach your appeal?**

I shouldn't ask…but….

_Rose Pink X:_ **Change the ass? Why would I? I don't won't to hook up with him. On top of that, I won't have anyone to annoy or bug.** **I can't call him Tsukiyomi then; which causes him to get annoyed. Who would I kick out and take my anger on? And change him? I wouldn't give a make over; I would give him some manners. Like…don't toy around with girls since it breaks their hearts. Or something along those lines…But then of course, he won't be Tsukiyomi!**

So she _wouldn't_ change me. But the reasons are ticking me off. She can't _annoy_ anyone? Can't call me Tsukiyomi? Manner lessons…_never_. Breaks their hearts? _Please_. I could care less; and so could they. They just want to hang around me or at least seen around me. Yeah, they would be on Cloud Nine if we were boyfriend and girlfriend but _me_? Tsukiyomi Ikuto _does not_ hook up. He _plays_. And she has a point. I _definitely_ won't be Tsukiyomi Ikuto anymore.

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **Back to the subject. This Tadase guy.**

_Rose Pink X: _**Oh yeah! I need some help…like advice. You probably know. Since what you told me about yourself, you sound like the guy who's used to these things. Anyways, how do I like…get him to like notice me or at least become on of my close friends? And no, I am not desperate! It's just that this is my…first crush.**

Advice, huh? Isn't he _already_ her friend? Not desperate? _Come on. _She is totally desperate. First crush?....

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Sure! You can try being yourself around him. Act nice and sweet; not aggressive and pushy. But don't try to act **_**too**_** nice, or dress formally around him, like you are going to a ball. He'll think you're trying to hard. Hope that helps!**

Most of those things were true. I know I shouldn't be given this information out, but I need Tadase to help me make her crack anyways. Why not start earlier?

_Rose Pink X:_ **Really? Thanks! If I were ever to meet you in person, I would probably hug you to death!**

If she were to meet me in person, she would start throwing things at me.

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **That's nice to know. And you're welcome.**

_Rose Pink X: _**That reminds me…will we ever meet each other face to face?**

_Never_. Anyways, why do we need to? You already know me and hate me.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Probably not. I live in Tokyo and you live in Osaka. Sorry.**

What? I had to make _something_ up.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Hey, are you a…molester?**

Okay, that was just _too_ funny.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Oh Amu, you just make me laugh! Of course I'm not!**

Okay I lied. But I also told the truth. I'm a _playboy_ not a _molester_. I couldn't be a molester. Girls actually _want_ to get in bed with me. How is that a molester then? I prove my case.

_Rose Pink X:_ **That's good.**

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **Why?**

_Rose Pink X:_ **Because right now you are my new online best friend! A guy I can talk to without feeling worried and just let it all out! I can ask you things I can ask no one else!**

I won. I'll get to know _everything_.

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **Good to know! Same here, too!**

Not really same here. It's not like I'll actually tell her _everything_.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Oh okay. Anyway, I'm feeling sleepy and I have school tomorrow. Good night!**

At least I got some information out of her.

_Midnight Blue Cross:_ **Okay. Good night Amu.**

_BEEP!_

She signed off. I signed off as well and shut the computer. I felt sleepy since I needed to come up with plans and a way to ask Tadase to do a favor. Plus, we were talking for five hours straight.

Then I drifted away to sleep, falling to the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I realized it was the morning. I also had my laptop in hand. I looked around the room.

Everyone was still asleep. Wow, heavy sleepers.

School was going to start soon anyways. I grabbed my stuff and headed back into _my_ dorm room.

When I reached the room; it was already open. I decided to enter.

Everyone was getting ready. Then Kairi walked up to me.

"How was yesterday's night?" He asked while tightening his tie. I smirked. "Interesting…" I replied. He looked at me in a confused way. I placed my laptop back onto my desk and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. I couldn't get dressed in front of everyone anymore since there was a _girl_ in the room. I sighed. After brushing my teeth and taking a bath, I started to dress myself up.

After a couple of minutes I was finished. I grabbed the books I needed and headed out of the classroom. Amu already left earlier. I wonder what she thinks of the chatting she and _Sasuke_ did last night. I chuckled at the thought.

After a huge amount of boring classes, I headed back into the dorm room.

When I entered, I found no Amu but everyone else looking bored. I decided this would be a good time for the bet.

I threw my books to the bed and sat down on it as well. I got everyone's attention. They stared at me like I had something to say; which I did.

"The bet?" Kukai guessed. Obviously some boys had sense. I nodded; my lips starting to form a smirk.

"So what's this bet about?" Kairi asked while raising his glasses up. "Well, it's about me and the _target_." My lips had formed the smirk completely. "Go on." Tadase pushed. My smirk grew wider.

"If I can kiss Hinamori Amu, with her **completely** _agreeing_, _all of you _have to do things I order. But if she doesn't give in and doesn't **completely** _want_ the kiss, I leave the Starstruckk Boys. And I can't fall in love with her." I stated. "But I _will_ need **all **of your help." I finished. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you crazy?! You're gonna leave the group, nya?!" Yoru expected me to loose. _Yeah right. Like __**I**__ was going to __**loose**__._ "Don't do it man! You're gonna loose." Kukai had no faith in me what ever either. "It's **very** risky." Tadase commented. "_Too_ risky." Nagihiko added. Kairi nodded along with all they warned.

"Since when have _I_, **Tsukiyomi Ikuto**, lost a bet? _And_…I'm a _player_, not a _keeper_." The smirk held its place. I was going to **win**.

**Amu:: Nice**

**Nikki:: Thxies ^^**

**Nikki:: *looks at Ikuto***

**Nikki:: He didnt wake up yet?**

**Amu:: Nope**

**Nikki:: I TIS SO HOT OUTSIDE!**

**Amu:: Wanna get some Ice Cream?**

**Nikki:: Chocolate Dip Cone?**

**Amu:: You know it.**

**Nikki:: Lets go!**

**Amu:: Oh yeah, I forgot**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Nikki & Amu:: *runs out the door leaving Ikuto behind***

**Ikuto:: I'M ALIVE YOU KNOW! AND GET ME AN ICE CREAM!**


	4. An Enemy Into A Best Friend

**Nikki:: Here chu goes! Thxies for reviews! :3**

**Ikuto:: Whats up with the faces?**

**Amu:: She's just in the mood ^^**

**Nikkie:: DID ANYONE READ SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 40?! IT WAS AWESOME! I wont give anything away though :p Anyways, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 81 was very cute c: I mean Yoru and Kiseki working together...KAWAIII :)**

**Ikuto:: STOP WITH THE FACES!**

**Nikki & Amu:: :3**

**Ikuto:: GAH!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters and also she doesnt own any of the movies stated here!**

**Nikki & Amu:: :D**

_**Recap**_

"Since when have _I_, **Tsukiyomi Ikuto**, lost a bet? _And_…I'm a _player_, not a _keeper_." The smirk held its place. I was going to **win**.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I didn't want to go back to the dorm room after class since I will be seeing Tsukiyomi's face and hearing his arrogant voice. Instead, I headed up to meet with Ran, Miki, and Su; on a surprise of course.

I was walking through the hall ways when I heard a muffled scream coming from the closet. _'I wonder what can be happening in there.'_ I pondered. _'Should I step in? It would be nosy…but I could knock.'_ I heard another muffled scream. _'Maybe I should just turn the door knob and enter and say wrong room? Yeah, and then the next time I enter the bathroom when someone's in it I'll say, __**Sorry, wrong room! **__. They'll just __**love**__ to hear that.'_ I scoffed mentally. It couldn't hurt! I'll just open the damn door!

Then I reached for the door knob, turned it, and pulled it towards me; only to leave my eyes wide open.

Inside it was Utau with some boy who was grabbing her shirt. He looked like he was about to pull it off. Utau didn't look like she was enjoying this though.

I felt a blush creeping onto my face. "S-Sorry to interrupt your f-fun!" I rushed out of my mouth. I was about to close the door and run out of her; except I heard a 'help!'

cry out to me. _'Huh? Did that come from Utau?'_ I questioned.

Should I open it? What if I run their, 'fun'? Maybe it isn't fun…? Utau didn't look like she was enjoying it. Oh well, I already opened it. Why not another?

Then I opened the door and grabbed Utau. I pulled her away from the guy and ran fast. He was running after us! HELP!

I ran until I got to my room. I knocked on the door. _Blank_. I knocked again. _Hello? Anyone there?_ A last knock. _Go away! _I kicked the door open since I forgot my keys. In all the days of my life, I had to forget my keys today!

When I got inside and locked the door again, I saw Tsukiyomi making out with a girl on _my_ bed and Kukai doing the same on the bunked. No one else was in here. I guess they all went out. I seriously felt sorry that Tadase had to be sleeping there. Poor guy. WAIT! Poor _me_! I have to be sleeping on _my_ bed! The other two didn't even stop making out! Gross! They didn't even know we were in here!

Then I remembered there was a guy chasing us. I shot my head to where Tsukiyomi and Kukai were sitting. First was Kukai.

I walked up to his bed. Utau was still standing near the door, defenseless. I grabbed his head and pulled it away from the girl's. "H-Hey!" Kukai complained. "Excuse me?" The girl asked, obviously annoyed. Tsukiyomi didn't even stop making out yet. That guy has **serious** issues.

"We were doing something!" Kuaki yelled. "Well I'm _sorry_. But miss, you need to get out." I looked at her. But I didn't glare. "Why?" She asked. "U-Ummm...there's a huge sale at the mall?" Most girls loved shopping right? "REALLY?!" She exclaimed. I nodded hesitantly.

She jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, opening it, and leaving the room. She hadn't even noticed Utau was standing there. Nobody did yet! Is the whole world blind?!

"Aww man! I lost a girl now!" Kuaki complained to himself. He fell backwards onto the bed. I scoffed. "Suck it up." I told him. I could hear Tsukiyomi chuckle between his make out session. Now it was _his_ turn.

I walked up to ou- _my_ bed and grabbed his hair. Then I pulled him away from the girl's lips, making sure that his hair hurt immensely. "What the hell?!" He yelled at me. He started to rub his head. "Ikuto-kun, are you okay?" The girl worried over Tsukiyomi. He just shot her a smile. The girl looked like she was going to faint. **How sick.**

"Why the hell did you interrupt us?!" He yelled at me yet again. I ignored him and looked at the kissed girl.

"Miss, don't waste your time on _him_." I pointed towards Tsukiyomi. "He'll just play you and you'll end up getting hurt. Here, I'll set you up with someone else. What do you like?" I asked her. "Well I like…nature, animals, the Earth, anything green, and I also Reduce, Reuse, Recycle." She added a smile to her sentence. Tsukiyomi looked like he could care less. "Wait here a second." I told her. Then I went outside and looked around.

"ANYONE LIKE NATURE, ANIMALS, THE EARTH, ANYTHING GREEN, AND LIKES TO REDUCE, REUSE, AND RECYCLE?!" I screamed out to the halls. Then a boy with light brown hair, gold eyes, tanned skin, green shirt on, and white pants with black sneakers appeared before me. "I do." He responded. "Perfect!" I exclaimed. Then I grabbed his hand and brought him back to the room.

"Here! This guy loves everything you like! And he even looks cute!" I covered my mouth at the last words. Tsukiyomi snickered. I sent a glare at his way but he just continued. "H-Hi." The said shyly. "H-Hi." He greeted back. Then I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed. I grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled them outside. "Hope you get along!" I wished them. Then they set off.

I sighed relieved and entered back into my dorm room. I saw Utau still in a fear-ish look. I mentally slapped myself. I totally forgot about her! Then I slapped myself mentally another time. No one noticed her yet! I walked up back to my bed.

"Get off." I demanded. "Why should I? You threw my kisser out of the door." He glared at me. "Oh get a life!" I yelled at him. Then I shoved him off the bed.

_THUMP!_

He landed on the floor. "You bi-" I cut him off with a deadly glare. Kukai just laughed. Then I sent him a glare and he became instantly quiet. After that, I headed back to Utau and gently grabbed her hand lead her to my bed. I set her down and went into my closet. I grabbed a purple halter top with a butterfly on the right bottom. I **never** wore _this_. Miki just brought it for me on my birthday. I then grabbed a matching violet skirt with stripes going down it. I handed it to her and placed her into the bathroom. She needed to change out of those ripped clothes. I might not like the girl but I'm a human.

Then I plopped down to the bed and sighed. I was peaceful with now questions until Kuaki disrupted that peace.

"Why is she here? And why does she look hurt?" Kukai questioned. "Did you guys kill each other?" Tsukiyomi chuckled. I ignored him and went onto Kukai's question. "I don't really know if she's technically _hurt_, but she was in a closet with this guy. It looked like he was ripping her shirt off but she didn't look like she was enjoying it. The guy _is_ chasing us though." I tried to cover up my fear in the last sentence. Kukai jumped out of the bed.

"What?! Did anything _else_ happen?!" He asked outraged. "How should _I_ know? I wasn't **in **there with them." I answered coolly. "Utau can protect herself. She has been doing when she was...what?....10 years old?" Tsukiyomi replied nonchalantly. "True." Kukai nodded, calming down. "You knew her when she was 10 years old?" I asked; directing my question to Kuaki. "Yep! I, Utau, and Ikuto hung out when we were kids!" He perked up. "That sounds kinda nice." I smiled at him before drifting away into thoughts. "Hey, wait a second. I have to write something. Look the other way." I told them. "Why?" Tsukiyomi asked. "Because I told you so." I narrowed my eyes at him. Kukai just shrugged and did as told. Tsukiyomi covered his eyes with his palm. Then I reached for the drawer.

I pulled out a pink book that had a lock on it from within the drawers. It was my _diary_. Only for me to know and everyone else to **never** know. I grabbed a chair that was on the side and sat on it. Then I started to write.

_October 18_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I just encountered Utau in a closet with another boy….erm….making out? But I did! I can't believe it! She looked as if she was scared. I decided to grab her and pull her out of the closet and from the boy's grip. I started to pull her to my dorm room while running. The dude was running after us so I had to run even faster! When I finally reached my dorm, I rushed inside and locked the door, along with Utau next to me. But when I entered I was __**disgusted**__._

_There, in the room, was Kukai making out with a girl. The same with Tsukiyomi! On MY bed! HOW GROSS!_

_I pulled both their lips away from both the girl's. Then I sent the girls out of the room. I kicked Tsukiyomi out of the bed, which felt good, and grabbed a pair of clothes for Utau to wear since her clothes were all ripped. I grabbed a halter top and a skirt. Normal for her right? Then I sent her into the bathroom to get changed._

_Kukai asked me why she was here and I told him everything. I found out by Kukai that him, Tsukiyomi, and Utau, were all childhood friends. That's nice. I mean I wouldn't know how that felt so I __**bet**__ it feels good! Maybe they had all kinds of fun! Who knows?! Should I ask? I probably shouldn't. Maybe I would be butting into their business. Yeah._

_I wonder if Tadase had awesome childhood friends. No. I am not calling Tsukiyomi I awesome; don't think that Diary._

_Anyways, I should get in touch with Tadase a little. Like how Sasuke recommended. That guy is really nice even if he if an online best friend. I bet that's how it feels to have a childhood friend. I wish I could have a best friend right __**now**__. I mean Ran's my cousin and Miki and Su is mostly her best friend than mine. Utau can't be __**that**__ bad right? Maybe I should get friendly. Maybe…_

_That's if for now! Remember, a secret!_

_XOXO,_

_Hinamori Amu_

There! A new diary entry!

I locked the book and quickly put it back into the drawer under my other books. Then I hid the key under the lamp that was on the drawer.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::….**

Is she hiding something? Let's find out.

I moved my palm slightly down, making me able to view what she was doing. It looked like she took out a book that had a lock on it and a key. She unlocked the book and grabbed a chair. Then she started to write something.

Don't look, private; close your eyes, writing….**definitely** a _diary_.

After she was done she put the book back in the drawer and then I covered up my eyes again. I had _**all**_the information I needed.

…**.:: Amu's POV ::….**

"You can open your eyes now and look here again." I assured them. They _both_ did as told and looked at my direction. I know; surprising right? At that moment, Utau stepped out of the bathroom in the clothes I had given her. Let me tell you, for a girl, she looked really hot! No, I am not _that_. I'm straight!

"You can sit on my bed Utau." I suggested. Then I heard someone clear their throat. "Don't you mean _our_ bed?" Tsukiyomi pointed out. I grumbled. He just smirked in victory. "Oh wipe that smirk off your face." I muttered under my breath, which was barely audible. "I heard that." Tsukiyomi glanced at me. I glared at him but looked away to deal with the Utau situation. I took a seat beside Utau.

"What _exactly_ happened?" My voice sounded calm towards here. That was a **big** shock.

She started to hesitate. "He…I…did…me…scary…He forced me into a closet and started to kiss me? He did it because I never liked him?" She searched for an answer. My hands started to clench together. This is why I hate most boys. Except Tadase of course. I can't even _imagine_ him doing **those** things. Tsukiyomi…yeah, I get an image in the head.

"That's sad." I said with my head hung down. I could tell Kukai, Tsukiyomi, and Utau, were looking at me in confusion. Then I brought my head up. "It's just sad. I mean he went that _low_ just to get you. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." I scoffed. Everyone just stood silent.

"ANYWAYS; why don't you two hang out?" Kukai broke the silence. "Huh?" I and Utau asked in unison. "I mean like talk to each other. Become friends. You too look like you'll be _best_ friends!" He clarified cheerfully.

I and Utau were in an awkward position. All we could do was nod. Then I and Utau headed for the door. We stepped outside and left the door open just incase anyone else wanted to come outside…or if I wanted to run back inside.

When we reached outside, I saw the same pathetic person out there; waiting for us to come out.

"We're not finished yet." He grabbed Utau by the hand and started to pull her away. Utau looked like she was on the verge to tears.

"Hey!" I called out to him. He stopped and turned around. I grabbed Utau away from him and pushed her back into the dorm room.

"You guys gotta help Amu. She looks like she's in trouble." I heard Utau plea to Tsukiyomi only. It looked like she didn't have a good relationship with Kukai. Similar to my relationship to Tsukiyomi. They both rushed outside to see the match that had stirred up.

"Fine. Then I'll finish it up with you." The sad teen smirked evilly. He grabbed my hand and started to drag _me_ away. "H-Hey! Let me g-go!" I tried to struggle out of his grip. Useless. I was doomed.

Then someone grabbed me away from the boy's grip. The soft hand that grabbed me followed up to a boy with blonde hair. "T-Tadase-kun?" I asked in hope. He smiled at me. Behind him were Nagihiko and Kairi.

"It's very impolite to drag someone somewhere." He stated to the culprit. "And I believe she didn't agree into coming with you." He added. The pathetic boy just stood silent. I never knew Tadase could do this to someone. Maybe because he _cares_ about me? Yeah right. In your dreams Amu.

"I think it's best if you go before I report this incident." Tadase suggested firmly. The boy just ran away. Then the whole crowd vanished into their own things again.

"I hope you're okay Hinamori-san." Tadase flashed a smile at me. "T-Thank you." Curse my stuttering! "Always welcome." He said nicely. "Well I have to go with Utau now. Bye!" I grabbed Utau's hand and ran to her room.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Tadase; _hero_ of the day. I chuckled at my own thoughts. Maybe now would be the right time to ask him.

We all entered back into the room.

Kukai was sitting on his part of the bed, reading a magazine; Tadase sitting on the edge of the bed, beside him. He was closing his eyes, head down, and being peaceful.

Nagihiko closing his eyes imagining something. Probably dancing. Kairi was reading a book. Same as same.

And I was lying down on my bed, a playboy magazine resting on my face. I decided this was the time to ask Tadase.

I brought up my hand and grabbed the magazine. I tossed it aside and sat up.

"Tadase, I have to ask you for a favor." I looked at Tadase. He brought his head up and fluttered his eyes open. "Yes Ikuto?" He responded. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and observed our conversation. Usually they wouldn't care but since I asked a favor, they did. I mostly **never** ask favors. I began to talk.

"I need your help with the bet." I stated. "Sure, but what kind of help?" He pushed forward.

"I need you to _like_ Amu." I sighed. A tint of pink grew onto his cheeks. "I-I already think of her as a c-close friend." He stuttered. "I need you to like her but then break her heart." I clarified. "Are you crazy? That'll hurt her badly." His blush went away and he started to grow angry. "But then she'll stop liking you and maybe will start liking me." Tadase's blush came back. "She l-likes me?" His blush became more visible. I just nodded. "I…uh….I don't…Fine." He gave up. "Don't worry. She'll instantly turn happy later." I smirked. Tadase looked confuse din what I meant.

"I'll be needing your help too guys." I told the others. "Sure, whatever." Kukai answered, going back to his magazine. "Mhm." Nagihiko nodded closing his eyes again. "Gladly." Kairi started to read again. "Then it's set." I smirked. _'That was easier than I thought.'_ I said in my head.

Then I fell back onto the bed and started to read the playboy magazine again. See, now _these_ teen girls aren't afraid to show **all** their skin. Amu just needs to be like that around _me_. I just have to find away to make her do so.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Utau and I started to talk about ourselves and more. I learned that Yaya and Rima also wanted to be my friends since they called Utau and she put it on speaker so all four of us can talk. I even got Utau's, Rima's, and Yaya's cell phone numbers. I exchanged it with mine. So now we can contact each other!

"Now I finally have someone to share all my secrets and talk to!" Utau squealed and grabbed my hand. I smiled back at her. "Mhm!" I hummed in the same excitement. Then we started to talk some more.

I learned that Utau shares the same relationship with Kukai that I have with Tsukiyomi. **Pure hate.** She says even though they were childhood friends, she was always teased by him. She says Tsukiyomi was not the greatest, but he was better than Kukai. She also addresses Kukai as Souma. Like how I dress Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi!

"Well it's getting late now." Utau sighed. I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll see you around tomorrow?" She asked in hope. "You know it." I smiled at her. Then we exchanged our good byes and I left.

When I went back to my dorm I saw everyone there but Tsukiyomi. He was probably out with some girl. I decided this was a good time to chat with Sasuke.

I grabbed my computer and sat on my bed. I logged on and already saw that he messaged me right when I came on. Like he was waiting for me. I smiled and wrote back.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**What's up? I haven't talked to you in a long time.**

Is this guy crazy?

_Rose Pink X:_ **Nothing much you? And we just talked yesterday. I think at the same time.**

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Nopes. But it felt like FOREVER!**

This guy can make me laugh.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Same. Anyways, what happened today?**

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**My friend made a new friend. That's it.**

SAME HERE!

_Rose Pink X:_ **Me too! I just made a new friend. I'm gonna tell you who she is, okay? But just don't stalk her.**

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**I won't.**

I can trust him.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Her name is Hoshina Utau. Blonde hair, usually tied up in two pig-tails. She has violet eyes and is VERY friendly once you get to know her.**

Hey, I told the truth.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Isn't she that star singer? She goes to your school?**

Everyone must know her now.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Mhm. For a star, she can be pretty nice. She's also straight forward. That's a good thing!**

What? She _is_.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**That's good. Halloween is coming up right?**

Don't remind me.

_Rose Pink X:_ **NO! I **_**hate**_** Halloween!**

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Too scary?**

_Definitely_.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Yeah.**

_Midnight Blue Cross:_** For me, I enjoy it. I like to scare people!**

_Rose Pink X:_ **That's mean!**

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**But it's fun!**

So childish!

_Rose Pink X:_ **You're so childish!**

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**I never said I wasn't.**

_Rose Pink X:_ **True. Very true.**

Then we started to chat some more until we both logged off since it was getting _very_ late. After that, I just fell asleep.

I woke up on the bed find Tsukiyomi sleeping next to me. I was about to scream when his hand covered my mouth. "People are sleeping." He said in a groggy voice. I forced his hand off of my mouth. "When the hell did you get here?!" I whispered harshly to him. "Late last night. I was chatting to someone. A friend I know." He didn't open his eyes, he _did_ smirk.

"Probably a girl." I scoffed. "You read my mind." He popped his left eyes open. "Gross." I remarked. Then I hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a bath. After that, while inside the bathroom, I got dressed and came outside looking new as ever. I grabbed my bag and started to head outside when I heard someone stop me.

"Where are you going?" Tsukiyomi asked me, sitting up on the bed. "Why should _you_ of all people know?" I shot. "Just answer the question." He stated walking into the bathroom. "School of course." I scoffed. I heard him chuckle within in the bathroom. What was so funny?

"First of all it's 5:37 in the morning and today's Saturday." He smirked. I dropped my bag and started to twitch. _'WHAT?! I was sure yesterday was Thursday!'_ I slapped myself many times. Mentally of course. Because if I did in physically, I would look like a dimwit.

I was going to scream when Tsukiyomi I rushed over and covered my mouth with his hand again. "People are _sleeping_." He reminded. I slapped his hand off and went over the desk.

"Shut up and leave or at least take a shower." I glared. "Whatever Ms. Forgetful." He smirked wider and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower start. I guess I was the only one who took baths.

I grabbed the calendar and looked down at the bottom of the page. October 31, other wise known as the scariest Holiday; _**Halloween.**_

The bathroom doors opened and steam poured out. There was Tsukiyomi in tight navy blue pants, a tight black t-shirt on, and a chain used as a belt that dangled down on the end. His shirt had a skull on it near his chest. His hair was combed and some of his midnight blue hair fell over his navy, crystal eyes. His left arm had his shirt covering up his skin until it reached a few inches under his shoulder. His right arm however, hand the shirt cover up his skin until it reached right below his elbow. A towel was hanging on his neck, both of his hand holding onto each side that drooped downwards.

"Why are you looking at the calendar?" He asked taking the towel off of his neck and tossing it into the hamper in the bathroom. I'm surprised he can even shoot it from there. Oh yeah. He's the _best_ at every sport except Soccer since that was Kukai's thing. "None of your business." I spat at him. "Isn't _Halloween_ coming up?" He smirked. I almost dropped the calendar but I caught it. "So? It's just a **dumb** holiday. It's not even _scary_." Complete **lies**. I tried my best not to stutter and it worked!

"Whatever." He sang. Then he sat on the bed picking up his playboy magazine. "That's gross; reading those kinds of things." I commented, ready to barf.

"To _you_ it is. To _me_ it isn't." He replied, not looking up from the magazine. "Disgusting." I commented again, only to hear the pages turn. Then I remembered Utau.

I grabbed my phone and pressed her speed dial number, which was 1. "Hello?" She asked from the other line. "Hey Utau! Want to hangout? I though it was school today and I woke up _extremely_ early and I realized there wasn't." I spoke into the phone. "Because of me you did." I heard Tsukiyomi say, still not looking up from his magazine. "Wait a sec Utau." I requested her. I heard her hum a 'yes' from the other line. Then I adverted my gaze to Tsukiyomi.

"Mind your own business." I demanded to him. He just shrugged kept on reading his magazine.

"Anyways Utau, can I?" I asked in hope. "Sure! I did the _same_ thing!" She answered. "Awesome! I'll be right there." _– click – _The phone was cut and I opened the door and started to leave until I forgot to tell Tsukiyomi something. "If Tadase or anyone else asks me where I am, tell them I'm with Utau." I told him. He just nodded not looking up from his magazine. Then I went out the door and closed it.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

_Sure_. She and Utau really became close friends; like I knew they would.

I started to read some more and more of the magazine until I finished the whole thing. I tossed it under the bed and was about to take out this moths addition but then I remembered I needed to know things about Amu.

I grabbed my computer and opened a search engine up. I typed in 'Hinamori Amu'. I got 101,000 hits. Wow.

I clicked on the first one which was her MySpace page. When I opened it up, they were pictures of her as her background and she talked about herself. Her friends were everyone in the dorm room except me. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and those three girls were included in it. You know, the ones dressed in pink, blue, and green? She had a good 500 friends. Wow; again.

I looked at her 'About Me' section. When I started to read it I smirked.

_**Name: Hinamori Amu**_

_**School: Seiyo High**_

_**Age: 15 – Sophomore**_

_**Music: Anything but Country, Opera, and Classical. I don't like all Rap, just some.**_

_**Likes: Friends, people with blonde hair that are princely and friendly that have amethyst eyes. Family, music, movies, morning, roses, Skulls, hot pink with black, black, black with red, red, hot pink, punk goth clothes, Witch COSTUMES, Vampire COSTUMES, Devil COSTUMES, Werewolf COSTUMES, Anime, Manga, Love movies, Action Movies, SOME Thriller Movies, Bride Wars.**_

She was definitely describing Tadase there. _She_ likes **Manga, Anime? Love movies, Action movies, Bride Wars?** **Hot Pink, With **_**Costumes**_**, Vampire **_**Costumes**_**, Devil **_**Costumes**_**, Werewolf **_**Costumes**_**?** She was surely different in school. Anyways, I started to read more.

_**Hates: Doctor's Office, Dentist's Office, Roller coasters, Stuttering around a boy, Blushing around a boy, Blushing AND Stuttering around a boy, Camping, Strangers, Midnight, Haunted Houses, Scary Stories, SCARY THINGS, HORROR MOVIES, Horror Movie Marathons, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, Michael Myers, Samara Morgan, Jigsaw, Ed Gein, Charles Manson, Manson Family, Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, Leatherface, The Ring, The Ring 2, Bloody Mary, The Grudge, The Grudge 2, One Missed Call, The Eye, Jason vs. Freddy, Nightmare on Elm Street series, Friday the 13**__**th**__** series, Halloween series, The Uninvited, The Descent, Jeepers Creepers, New Nightmare series, Saw series, The Exorcist series, The Hills Have Eyes, Jaws, IT, Poltergeist, Psycho, Rosemary's Baby, The Shining, The Omen, Carrie, Quarantine, The Ruins, Curse of the Weeping Woman: J-ok'el - La Llorona, Asylum, Boogeyman 1, Boogeyman 2, Prom Night, Pulse, Pulse 2, The Orphanage, Seed, Splinter, Mirrors, The Strangers, Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Devils, Cannibals, Ghosts, The Boogeyman, Puppets, Scarecrows, Dolls, Clowns, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO. No I have not watched any of these movies and I hope I NEVER do!**_

She's kidding right? _Those_ movies are scary to her? She makes me **laugh**! I watched those a dozen times! And Vampires, huh? Maybe I should dress up in that for the Halloween Party coming up that I was invited to. Of course I was invited; I'm one of the _populars_. Amu probably wasn't, but Utau, Rima, and Yaya, will probably tell her to go with them. I think Yoru and Kiseki said they could go. Didn't they say that because I think their names are, Ran, Miki, and Su, couldn't go? _Does _Yoru have a crush on Miki? How about Kiseki and Ran? Do they? I have to ask him later. The party is on October 31st I think; since school's closed on that day. Oh yeah, isn't there a Horror Movie Marathon coming up on October 30th? I need her to watch that. But seriously, _those_ scare her? And she hates those things? Wait, she hates _me_. She wrote down Tsukiyomi Ikuto! How do my fan girls not bash her for that? Still, how does she have so many friends? Confusing…

I decided to off my laptop since I got everything I needed to get.

"Prepare for one of your scariest nights ever Hinamori Amu. Made by me, yours truly, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I smirked knowing what to do when October 30th and October 31st arrives.

**Nikki:: Like it?**

**Ikuto:: Did you watch any of those movies?**

**Nikki:: Some, not ALL of them. I would probably pee my pants if I watched them**

**Amu:: Did you watch any of them alone?**

**Nikki:: NEVER. I woul dpee my pants then**

**Amu:: Same**

**Ikuto:: Then maybe we should make Amu watch it**

**Nikki:: Why?**

**Ikuto:: She would need to change her _underwear_**

**Amu:: YOU PERVERT!**

**Ikuto:: *laughs***

**Nikki:: Very perverted.**

**Amu:: DO THE HONORS! DO IT!**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: And maybe you can make Amu watch a scary movie by herself so she can change her underwear...**


	5. A Game Of Truth Or Dare

**Nikkie: Here you guys go! Chapter 5! Thxies for the reviews too! :D**

**Ikuto:: Finally. You know how _long_ I have been waiting.**

**Amu:: _Of course_ you have. You just want to know what is going to happen to me.**

**Ikuto:: Correct. *smirks***

**Amu:: Wipe that smirk off your face and do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"Prepare for one of your scariest nights ever Hinamori Amu. Made by me, yours truly, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I smirked knowing what to do when October 30th and October 31st arrives.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I went to Utau's room and talked to her. Then Rima and Yaya entered her room. Then we all talked and spent time together.

But it had to end since the three said they had to buy a Halloween costume for the Halloween party being held in the school by the _populars_. She said only people that were invited were aloud to come. The others had to stay in their room and sleep since it starts at 11:00 p.m. and ends somewhere around 6:30 a.m. or something. Long, I know.

She told me I should come but I told her no. Then she begged me to come, Rima and Yaya did the same. I couldn't help but say yes. But then I asked her if Ran, Miki, and Su could go. Utau told me that Ran, Miki, and Su were going to be in their dorm room hanging out with Yoru and Kiseki. Well she actually said Ran and Miki were going to hang out with Kiseki and Yoru. But Su was going to cook for them and play with them. So that meant they weren't going to the party.

She asked me if I wanted to come shop with them for costumes. I answered her that I'll shop by myself later since I had things I had to do. I actually lied. I wanted to surprise them since this was the _first_ Halloween party I had been invited to; also by the _populars_. I know the populars aren't great, but it feels nice to be invited to something.

She told me that it will be at the Auditorium first but then spreading into the Lunch Room, then outside, in front of the school. She said that the haunted House was cancelled because it was already booked. _Thank God_.

But the problem was that they will be watching Horror Movies and telling Scary Stories. **Whoopty Doop. **_Not really_.

I'm probably going to pee my pants! I'm _too_ scared! But I can't show it since it's not my character. _Just great_.

Then we said our goodbyes and I headed back into my dorm room.

I saw everyone else was gone except…_Tsukiyomi_.

He was there, _making out_ with a girl.

I ignored him since it wasn't the first time I saw him. He didn't see to mind be but he _did_ keep on kissing that girl…and other unmentionable things to her. _Poor_ girl. I hope she finds some good guy one day.

I just sat on the Kukai's and Tadase's bed. I even secretly smelled Tadase's pillow. Mhmhmmm! It smelled _so_ good!

I noticed that Tsukiyomi looked at me and it was looking like he was holding back a chuckle. I immediately put the pillow down and set it where it was supposed to me. Too bad I was fumbling with it while I was doing that. Man, I probably looked like some scent pervert!

I just grabbed my backpack and pulled out one of my favorite Mangas. **Honey x Honey Drops**.

It was about this girl named Yuzuru and she is a poor girl. She enrolls into a school but the problem that school if filled with all _rich_ people. She can't pay for her tuition but then she meets an awesome basketball player names Kai. He likes her, not _love_ yet, I think. But anyways, she thinks that he's not a great person because when they first met, he tried to push her into the pool. Then he meets her in school and makes her his HONEY.

A HONEY is someone who has to make their masters pass school. Since the _rich_ people are snotty, I guess you can say that, they need to pass High School. So they have a HONEY to do so. The HONEY has to listen to whatever the master says. Even if he or she says I want to rape you, he or she **has **does it. Sad right?

But then later Yuzuru and Kai start becoming close friends but then this other guy comes in and tries to make Yuzuru stop being his HONEY by something called a HONEY DROP.

A HONEY DROP is when a basketball competition is being played and they HONEY plays with the master against another team and if the team loses, the HONEY gets dropped and kicked out of the school.

Yuzuru tries to be Kai's HONEY forever but sometimes she gets sad because Kai tells her that she is just a toy that he bought with money. But his Kai's friends think that Kai loves her.

That's all I know right now since I'm still up to Volume 1. But just twenty for thirty pages and I'll be up to Volume 2.

I can't wait!

But sometimes I think that Kai is a playboy….he kinda reminds me of someone….someone who likes to get on my nerves….someone that I **hate**….I just can't put my tongue on it….

Since I was reading so much I didn't even realize that the girl used by Tsukiyomi left. Then Tsukiyomi just _had_ to interrupt my reading session.

"What are you reading?" He asked me, sitting on the bed next to me. _'Great, now I have to answer him.'_ I groaned mentally.

"A Manga, okay? Now can you leave?" I asked him annoyingly. "Nope." He popped the 'p' in the letter. I sighed and placed the book on my legs facedown. "Why? Don't you have some girl to kiss or something?" I asked. "Just tell me what the name is." He answered. "You won't even _like_ it. Why bother telling?" I told him. "Because I want to know." This guy was sure persistent. "Honey x Honey Drops, okay?" I said annoyed. "See, that's not hard." He talked to me like I was a _baby_.

"What's it about?" He pushed forward. This guy was irritating me!

"Why should I tell _you_ of all people?" I spat at him. "Because I'm intrigued by it." Liar, liar, **liar**. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I gave in. "Sure, sure." He smirked. Somehow I got the feeling he was _still_ going to bother me.

I sighed. Then I started to explain everything to him.

"It's about a girl names Yuzuru whose poor then she attends this school and meets a teen boy named Kai. They are both teens by the way. Anyways, she doesn't like him since he plays with girls and he tried to knock her over. Then in school she can't pay her tuition so she has to become Kai's HONEY. A HONEY is like a slave to the master, the person who owns the HONEY. The HONEY has to do anything the master says. Anyways, she starts to be friends with him but then he said she's just a toy he bought with money. She doesn't know why she's sad but ignores it. But there's a boy around school who's trying to make Yuzuru stop being Kai's HONEY. He wants her to loose the HONEY DROP. A HONEY DROP is a basketball competition and the HONEY pairs up with her master. They need to win or else the HONEY will be kicked out of the school. Kai is the best basketball player ever. Yuzuru really sucks at it. He helps her play and that's where I ended. I'm only up to the first Volume; but just a couple more pages and I'll be done."

"Sounds…._interesting_." Tsukiyomi commented.

"Yeah. Now go kiss a girl or whatever." I murmured, picking up the book and beginning to read. He was starting to get off the bed.

When I was reading, my eyes were wide open. Kai was starting to do some _real_ perverted things to Yuzuru. Like the things Tsukiyomi would do to a girl in the _bed_, at **night**. Kai kinda reminds me of Tsukiyomi.

"Why is your face red?" Tsukiyomi asked in curiosity. "N-Nothing!" I slammed the book closed.

"What happened in the book?" He smirked. "N-Nothing h-happened!" Curse my stuttering. "You're a _horrible_ liar." What?! He can tell?! "I'm not ly-lying!" I hate my lying skills. Then I noticed the book was lifted off of my legs.

"Huh? Wh-" Tsukiyomi cut me off. "Ah, Kai! Yuzuru moaned." Tsukiyomi was imitating Yuzuru's voice and then he went into a Narrator's voice. "T-Tsukiyomi! Give me the b-book back!" I reached for the book but he got off the bed and kept on reading it.

"Don't touch me _there_." He repeated in her voice again, smirking. "Give it b-back Tsukiyomi! Tsukiyomi! Give it back! Ikuto!" I yelled at him reaching for the book yet again.

He stopped reading and looked at me with curious eyes. "Did you just call me _Ikuto_?" He asked me. "No! You're hearing things _Tsukiyomi_." I emphasized his last name. Then I snatched the book out of his hands and sat down on Kukai's and Tadase's bed.

"_Sure_ I am." He said sarcastically. "There's no point in arguing with you Tsukiyomi." I sighed as I began to read the book.

Then I finally reached the end of the first Volume. I was left stunned.

"What. The. Hell?" I whispered to myself quietly. Tsukiyomi seemed to notice this and looked back at me, curiously.

"What…the…HELL?! HOW CAN THEY JUST LEAVE IT THERE?!" I threw the book onto the bed. Tsukiyomi flinched at my outcome.

"THEY JUST CAN'T LEAVE IT WHEN YUZURU TAKES THE BALL AND DECIDES IF SHE WANTS TO WIN WITH KAI OR MAKE KAI LOOSE, CAUSING HER NOT TO BE HIS HONEY ANYMORE!" I was about to pull off my hair. "HOW CAN THEY DO THAT?!" I shouted again. Then I heard a chuckle come from the other side of the room; from my bed to be exact.

"You idiot. They are _supposed_ to do that. So you can buy Volume 2 and give them more money." He explained. Then my anger settled down but was still at a rising temperature. Those cheap creators!

"Sounds interesting though. If it makes you burst out like that it must be good." He commented again. "I think I'm going to read it." He added. He just butted _more_ into my life.

"Here. Take this." I threw him the Volume 1 book. He skillfully caught it with one hand. _Of course_. The guy is a freaking athlete! "I'm up to Volume 2 anyways." Then I started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Tsukiyomi asked me but his eyes were kept on the book, rotating it around so he can examine it fully.

"To buy Volume 2, duh." I answered as if it was obvious. Then he brought his head up.

"Oh yeah. If you see Saaya, tell her that I'll meet her somewhere between 10 p.m. or 11 p.m." He requested. _'Yamabuki Saaya; a girl that is also wrapped around one of Tsukiyomi's fingers.'_ I rolled my eyes at what I just thought.

"Why can't you? She'll just _die_ to see you." I scoffed. "True." He said back. "God; you're such a playboy." I said in disgust. I just saw him smirk. "You seriously remind me of Kai from Honey x Honey Drops. Both of you like to toy with girls, you and Kai are great at sports, _and_ most girls **die** just to see you. All girls except _me_ of course. _Except_he'll find **true love**; unlike yourself." Then I left the room, leaving him there to read Volume 1 while I'm off buying Volume 2. Nice to know that I'm one step ahead of him.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Heh, describing me to some fictional character.

I just got the book just to become friendlier to her and then maybe she'll crack. But since I have nothing else to do, why not just read the stupid book?

I turned the book around to all sides, investigating it in my hands. Then I looked at the cover. _'Probably just some chick book.'_ I predicted in my head. Then I opened up the book, sighed, and began reading.

As I inched closer to the end of the book, I felt myself drawn to the edge of the seat. Not _literally_. I wasn't even _on_ a seat. I was on the _bed_. So I guess drawn to the edge of the _bed_?....Whatever.

Then I reached the last page in the book and wished I hadn't. I was craving for _more_.

This wasn't a _chick_ book. This was more of a _mature_ Manga. Like with _adult_ themes and what not. Perfect for people like _me_!

I decided I couldn't wait anymore.

I checked my wallet for money – which it had – and walked to the bookstore. I was looking like I had no interest where I was going.

I finally reached the book store but after all the kisses and squealing from girls around me. Who could blame them? I mean just _look_ at me. Any girl could fall head over heels…except Hinamori Amu. At least with this Honey x Honey Drops thing going on, I can get _closer_ to her. And then, hopefully, in her pants.

So I'm a playboy with dirty intentions. Sue me.

I searched the aisles, finding the book and I finally found it. I went straight to the cashier to pay for it.

"This is _yours_?" She asked. She was obviously interested in me, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Nope. It's my sister's." I replied, coolly. "Oh!" Then she perked up. I _really_ didn't want to waste any money today since I was going to save it for buying lunch or something. I hate the lunch the serve in Seiyo so I usually cut classes to buy some _real_ lunch.

"You know what would make my day?" I asked her seductively. "No…what?" She purred back. "You see, I can't pay for this book since I forgot my money at home. But I was hoping there's a _way_ to make up for it?" I lied, whispered into her ear. She was just about respond but then I caught her off guard when I kissed her on her left cheek. I heard a moan which made me smirk to myself. _'No money or hard work wasted.'_ I thought mentally.

"That's a shame." She pouted. "But you _can_ have it for free." She suggested. "That would be greatly desired." I answered. Then I winked at her and she was then dealing with other customers.

When I turned around, I saw my pink haired dorm mate with her hands on her hips, leaning on her right leg, rolling her eyes in disgust.

Clearly she had seen me with that woman, kissing her on the cheek just to get something free. What can I do? I'm a teen with charm _and_ **amazing** looks. **Get over it**.

"Must you _always_ do that? Just to get something?" She shook her head. "_Jealous_ are we?" I took a step closer to her, smirking. She just looked the same as before. "_Me_, jealous because _you_ **kissed** someone else? In my **nightmare**." She stated, scoffing.

My smirk fell slightly; but it wasn't shown. She _still_ wasn't won over by me.

"That hurts _Amu_." I pouted. "Oh get over it. Anyways, why are you even here Tsukiyomi?" She was curious in wondering why I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was in a bookstore of _all_ places.

"Just bought Honey x Honey Drops Volume 2." I answered coolly. "I see…so now you _like_ it." She grinned slyly. I chocked a bit and coughed. "_Me_? Liking _that_ book? **Please**. I just wanted to know what happens in the end." I corrected, keeping my cool. _'Damn I almost lost my cool there! On top of that, in front of __**Amu**__!'_ I slapped myself mentally."_Sure_ you are." She wasn't convinced yet. I didn't bother to argue with her since it would just prove what she is saying is _true_.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head back to the dorm. Hope I don't see you later." Then she walked out of the shop. In her hand was the same book in mine. Volume 2. I chuckled quietly to myself and headed back to the dorm as well. I had things to plan for tomorrow. I mean since today _is_ October 29th. So something _big_ is going to happen tomorrow and on Halloween for Amu.

I smirked at the thought and sped up my pace slightly; hoping to get back when everyone is in the room.

When I entered the room I saw Amu and Tadase talking. That makes his job easier I guess. Then I saw Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi talking about something. Since it involves Kukai, probably something not boring or at least something about sports. Then everyone turned their gaze towards me _but_ Amu.

"What's up?" Kukai was the first to greet. "Nothing much." I replied, bored. Well it appeared that I was bored, but on the inside I was _dying_ to start what I had in mind.

"Where'd you go?" Tadase asked in question. "No where particular." I answered. Amu raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned at her but she just rolled her eyes. No one noticed the Manga in my jacket pocket, on the inside pocket. Then I closed the door and locked it.

"Let's play a game." I suggested, throwing my jacket to my bed, where Amu ducked to dodge it. She glared at me but for now I ignored it. I didn't need to hear her anger right _now_. Later I would see _lots_ of it.

"Why now?" Kairi asked. "It's so boring _already_." I ran my fingers through my luscious hair.

"He has a point there." Nagihiko commented. "Fine then; let's play something." Tadase agreed. I smirked, knowing that I had won.

"First of all, who's playing?" Kairi asked everyone. "I guess I will." Tadase said. "Me!" Kukai shouted. "I'll play." Nagihiko sighed. "I guess I'll join this game as well." Kairi ended up saying. "I proposed the idea so I'm in it." I told them. Then everyone looked at Amu, who hadn't said anything at all.

"What?" She questioned. "Are you in?" Kukai asked. "Nah. I'm feeling tired already." She stretched herself by lifting her hands and arching her back. When she does that her _chest_ really points out and makes it look bigger. I smirked to myself; just to know how much of a pervert I really am.

"Please Hinamori-san? It'll be very boring without you." Tadase insisted. I saw Amu blush. Then I heard Kukai clear his throat, followed by a fake cough. Tadase turned around to face him.

"S-Sorry about that Kukai. I meant that we will have fun but the more the merrier?" Tadase tried to buy his way out of this mess. I suppressed a laugh. Then Kukai smiled at him. Tadase seemed to be relieved and faced Amu again.

"Are you?" He asked once again. "S-Sure. Just like you s-said. The m-more the me-merrier." She stuttered. Leave it to Tadase to save the day.

"Now that we know who's playing, what _do_ we play?" Nagihiko broke in. Everyone looked deep in thought about what to play, including Amu, _and_ including me. But of course, in my mind I _already_ knew what to play.

"How about…." I trailed off, everyone's eyes on me. "Truth or Dare?" I suggested. "Yeah!" Kukai agreed, obviously liking the idea. "Sure, why not." Tadase added. "Sounds fun." Nagihiko joined. "Very simulating." Kairi went in, using big grammar. I didn't need to say anything since I thought of the idea. "S-S-Sure." Amu gave in hesitantly.

Then we all sat on the floor, in the middle of the room.

I was between Tadase and Kukai. Amu was near Tadase and Nagihiko. Tadase was near me and Amu. Kukai was near me and Kairi. Nagihiko was near Amu and Kairi. Lastly, Kairi was near Nagihiko and Kukai. Amu wasn't sitting near me, but I was across from her. We were all in a circle.

I got up and grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge we had in here. Then I set it down in the middle of all of us. I was about to spin it but then I remembered a _rule_ that had to be played with.

"One rule by the way." I said to everyone. Everyone stared at me – including Amu – to know this _rule_. "You only get to have 2 Truths." I stated. I knew that Amu would probably keep using Truth instead of Dare. Amu was about to protest but I think she saw Tadase fine to abide with the rule so she just kept quiet. In times like these, I can really count on Tadase. Then I spun it in a circle. Everyone's eyes dropped to it.

It started to slow down and then it finally stopped. Then all of us followed where the cap pointed to and our pair of eyes followed up to….Kairi.

Kairi looked calm but I knew he was scared since _I_ was daring him.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him. Since he's a _boy_, he's most likely to choose Dare. "Dare." He replied. Told you.

"I dare you to….lick the bottom of Kukai's shoe." I smirked. Kukai was on the verge to laughter. Then he busted out. He was laughing crazy; he was even rolling on the floor. I could tell why. Kukai's shoe always went in the dirt since he played Soccer and he _never_ washed it! Sometimes Utau had to come in and wash it for him because he refused to. I had to hold back my laughter. Tadase was chuckling which turned into laughter and Nagihiko was covering his mouth with his hands so his laughter couldn't be heard. Amu, on the other hand, gave the thumbs up to Kairi; but I knew on the inside she was laughing like crazy. She was even shaking a bit; she just didn't want to laugh right in front of him.

"K-Kukai, give me your s-shoe." He demanded uneasily. Kukai reached under his bed and pulled out his shoe, still laughing. "H-Here ya g-go." He stuttered since he was laughing _so_ much.

Then Kairi turned the shoe upside down. He looked at it. Then he slowly brought out his tongue and licked it. After he did that, he threw the shoe to the side and grabbed his water bottle on his bed so he can get rid of the taste. I wouldn't blame him. It probably tasted _horrible_.

Kukai couldn't control his laughter anymore, so could I. I and Kukai were laughing like crazy. Tadase joined in later followed by Amu and Nagihiko. I guess Amu couldn't hold it in much longer.

After he finished his bottle, we all became quiet but Kukai was slightly laughing at what happened.

It was Kairi's time to spin and he spun it. Everyone was watching to see who it would land on next.

When it stopped, it pointed to…Amu.

He would _probably_ not do anything bad because one, she's a _girl_, and two, she didn't laugh _as much_ at him.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked her. "Truth." She answered. Not like it was a surprise. "Is it true that you…have ever been kissed before?" Kairi asked. This was easy. _Of course_ she has been kissed before. I mean just **look** at her.

Amu looked downwards at the floor. "No." She whispered. My eyes almost bulged out of my head. She _never_ got kissed before? What the **hell**?! Do you see her body?!

"Really?" Tadase asked. "Y-Yeah. I rejected them since either one, they were after me just because of my looks, or two, they just wanted to get in my pants." She looked up. Wow, that was what _I_ was trying to do. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Don't worry! You'll get yours sooner or later!" Kukai cheered her up. But I knew what he meant by it. I couldn't help but smirk at it. He meant that _I_ was going to kiss her. But it's the other way. _She_ was going to kiss me. Then the game resumed.

Amu spun the bottle and it ended up landing on….Tadase.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked. Tadase didn't enjoy Dares since it was probably something gross. "Truth." He answered shyly. Amu nodded. "Is it true that…you're good at…gym?" What a stupid truth. Of course, she would go easy on him since she likes him. "Kinda." He replied. "Okay." She said. Then Tadase spun the bottle.

When it stopped, it landed on…Nagihiko.

"Truth or Dare?" Tadase asked him. "Dare." Nagihiko replied. I told you that Tadase doesn't like to _be_ Dared, but he _loves_ to give Dares.

"I dare you to…chicken dance in front of us." He smirked. Poor Nagihiko. But Nagihiko hardly cared. He danced before anyways.

Nagihiko got up and danced the dance. Everyone started to laugh, including Kairi and Amu. Then when he was finished, he sat down as if nothing happened. But Kukai on the other hand, kept quietly laughing.

Nagihiko set the bottle down and spun it in a circle.

It stopped. It landed on…Kukai.

Nagihiko didn't even have to ask Kukai Truth or Dare since Kukai _always_ picked Dare. We both actually did. We were known for that.

"I dare you to…pop one of you Soccer balls. Like get rid of all the air." Nagihiko stated. Kukai's laughter stopped abruptly and his mouth was hanging open, like a fish gaping for air – and by air I mean water.

"I-I-Impossible." Kukai was utterly shocked. He ran and grabbed his Soccer ball and held it close to his chest, sort of hugging it.

"I thought the all brave and mighty Kukai _always_ picks Dare and _always_ does it." Tadase teased. I heard Kukai gulp. Then he reluctantly opened up the little see through latch that kept all the air in.

_FWOOSH!_

All the air from the Soccer ball exploded out. Kukai held it in his arms, still very close to him. He looked on the verge to tear Nagihiko up. But he still knew that they are still close friends.

Once he sat down I patted his back. "It's okay. Just pump it up with air." I suggested to him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I knew it was coming. That was his _favorite_ Soccer ball. "I'll help you with it." I groaned at the end of the sentence since I **really** didn't want to do that. Then immediately his face lit up. Of course; he just didn't want to do all the work like _me_. That's why I and Kukai are best friends. _Most_ of the time we think and act the same. _Other_ times _he_ acts like a buffoonish bastard, as I like to say; and he tells me that _I_ act like an arrogant ass. Then we would just laugh and resume with what we were doing or find some girls to spend the night with. We _barely_ had any fights. And if we did, after it's done and after and hour or so, we would talk to each other like we always do, like nothing ever happened. That's how we two are. We both go through each other's pain and happiness. We both felt the same thing. Nobody could change it.

"My turn." He announced. Then he spun the bottle.

It ended up landing on…Amu…again.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked her, with a grin. "Truth." Amu had used up her _last_ Truth. **Thank God**. Now if _I_ get her she has to do Dare. "Is it true that you…would kiss Tadase on the cheek if you had the chance or if he let you?" Kukai smirked. His smirk can compete with mine. But mine would win all the time since mine was just…how do I put this…much more of a smirk and more sexier.

"W-What?! K-Kukai!" Her hands were flying in the air. I chuckled a bit and then she turned to glare at me. I just did my smirk at her – my winning smirk – and she glared harder. Then she finally looked back at Kukai. "Tell the _truth_. Remember that." He winked at her.

"Y-Yes." She looked down and said it in a whisper. I could see Tadase's cheek turn a little pink. I had to thank Kukai though. He was helping me in my plan with Tadase.

Then she brought her head up to see Tadase kindly smiling at her. She blushed but then looked down, but just a little this time.

"_Awww_, is _little_ Amu blushing?" I asked in a baby voice to Amu. Then she turned vicious. "Shut up Tsukiyomi." She spat at me. "I **bet** you would kiss him on the lips." I whispered to her. I saw her face turn red. "N-No I w-wouldn't! N-Not that it w-would be a b-bad t-thing!" Amu did three things she didn't want to do. One, she stuttered in front of a boy. Two, she blushed in front of a boy. Three, she did one and two in front of a boy. But to _me_. She couldn't care less if it was me. But she also did it in front of Tadase. _That_ she cares about. I just love _teasing_ this girl. I chuckled a bit and she glared deadly at me. She was probably embarrassed. Then she fiercely spun the bottle in a circle.

When it stopped, it sopped at…._me_.

_'Damn. She probably wants revenge. Who knows what she can do to me. It's not like I'm scared though. What can a __**girl**__ do to me?'_ I thought mentally.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked with an evil glint in her eyes. "You know the answer already." I replied coolly. "I dare you to…say that you're gay and make out with yourself." She stated. Her eyes solely read payback.

My mouth felt like dropping to the floor but I forced it to stay up. "Whatever." I said. But I couldn't bring the words in my mouth to say that I'm…_gay_.

Everyone looked at me. Kukai sent me a worried look since he knew I never backed down in Dares. If he was trying to hold back a laugh, I swear I would **kill** him. I didn't laugh at his sad Dare. He _better_ **not** do it to mine.

"I'm…gay." I said confidently. But on the inside I wanted to get into some girl into the bed with me today since I just said that. "Now make out with yourself." Amu folded her arms smugly, _smirking_ at _me_.

_'Calm down Ikuto. Remember if you get her you can Dare her and just make her do your dare. Then she'll make sure she __**never**__ does this to you again.'_ I reassured myself.

Then I wrapped my arms around me and started to kiss my hands and made kissing sounds.

Amu and everyone started to laugh like crazy. Luckily Yoru wasn't here; he would laugh wild. Amu was laughing the most extremist. I would be sure to get her back. Kukai just stayed quiet. Once I finished, Amu was _still_ laughing while everyone else stopped. But I knew better. On the inside they were laughing since their sides hurt too much.

"Don't worry. We'll find some girl tonight and get them into the bed with us. All we need is to decide weather it's our dorm or theirs." Kukai whispered to me. I couldn't help but smirk. "I think it should be theirs. Ours is already packed up. Plus I wouldn't have any _room_ on my bed since Amu is sleeping next to me, same with you." He smirked back at me. "We just have to find two girls now." He said back. I nodded my head and continued on with the game.

"This is the last one since we should go to sleep now." Kairi stated. He was right, I mean for everyone else but me and Kukai since we usually are in the bed with some girl about to take off their pants and shirt. "Fine." Tadase said.

Then I spun the bottle.

It was spinning and spinning. _'Please land on Amu.'_ I yearned in my mind. Then the bottle began to slow down. _'Come, on! Amu!'_ I pleaded. Then it was battling between Amu and Tadase as it kept moving back and forth in their directions. _'Amu!'_ I hoped in my mind one last time. Then it stopped.

My wish came true.

_Amu_.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked her with a sly grin. But I knew the answer. "Truth." She said boldly. I'll give her points for being brave but I know she's _scared_ in the inside. She's scared to know what I can do to her because of what she did to me. And you know what? She _should_ be scared.

"Uh, uh, _uh_." I sang. I shook my head at her along with my pointer finger of my right hand. "W-What do you m-mean?" She stammered. Her _fear_ was kicking in. "What I mean is _Amu_, you **already** used up your 2 Truths. Now you know the _only_ other option." The right corner of lip came up. "D-Dare." She croaked out.

Wow, I never saw Amu act _this_ way. She's always so bold but right now she's acting so _fearful_. It feels good to know that I'm ahead of her.

Amu should never leave such _personal_ information on MySpace since people like _me_ can come looking for it.

"You know that Horror Movie Marathon that's playing tomorrow at 10:00 p.m. until 5:30 a.m.?" I asked her, my lips almost forming a leer. She nodded hesitantly. "I dare _you_ to watch it with _me_ non stop, locking the doors, alone since Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi won't be there because they are going to do _something_ else, with the windows open, **and** the bathroom door open." I smirked at her.

I heard her gulp a **huge** gulp.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

IMPOSSIBLE! I'M _TOO_ SCARED! BUT IT'S A DARE! HE'LL PROBABLY BRAG TO THE WHOLE WORLD! **ONTOP** OF THAT, KUKAI'S NOT GOING TO BE THERE! I NEED MY OLDER BROTHER TO HUG AT TIMES LIKE THOSE!

"F-Fine." I croaked out, hoarse. He smirked at me.

Tomorrow will surely going to be _Hell_.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I had her now. She'll fall right into my arms. Then maybe something _else_ will be going on.

To cause this, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi, need to play a _huge _part in this. But they already agreed to it. I hope everything goes according to plan.

Tomorrow will surely going to be _Heaven_.

**Nikki:: Was it good?**

**Ikuto:: I liked it.**

**Amu:: Horrible.**

**Ikuto:: You're just saying that since the chapter is in my favor**

**Amu:: At least I didnt call myself gay**

**Ikuto:: *glares* Dont mention that**

**Amu:: I'm not the one who wrote it**

**Ikuto:: *glares at Nikkie***

**Nikkie:: *gulps***

**Ikuto:: Thats right, you better be scared**

**Nikkie:: Do the honors Amu since I have to run.**

**Amu:: Sure thing**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Amu:: NOW RUN NIKKI! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Nikkie::: *runs away***

**Ikuto:: *chases after her***


	6. A Costume, Some Movies, And A Playboy

**Nikki:: Heres the next chapter! And thx for the reviews :D By the way, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 84 wasnt all that bad. It was good ^^ And also, this is the longest chapter so far with 42 pages and 14,705 words!**

**Ikuto:: I wouldnt be surprised if you stole all of this.**

**Amu:: SHE DID NOT! DONT BE SUCH A MEAN PERSON!**

**Ikuto:: Cant help it. Im just born mean. *smirks***

**Amu:: OH SHUT UP! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER MEANIE!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

Tomorrow will surely going to be _Heaven_.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

What am I going to do? I can't stay awake with him to watch countless Horror Movies. I can't sleep then. Lucky for me, October 31st, or also knows as the dreadful _Halloween_; there's no school on that day. So if I wake up late I won't be late to anything. But the Halloween Party is on that date. It starts at 11:00 p.m. and ends at 6:30 p.m. Maybe I won't pass out? I probably will. Everybody would probably be wearing scary costumes.

Oh wait, I forgot. This isn't Middle School or Elementary School. This is _High _School. This means slutty costumes such as a Bunny that shows mostly _a lot_ of skin; maybe a School Girl costume that the skirt is so short it shows your thong. I know most people don't wear one – like me – but if you're going to wear a costume that a slut wears for Halloween, you will probably wear it. Not that I'm calling people out there who wear costumes like that a slut, but the girls in _this_ school are.

You can count on Saaya to wear one of those. Other choices of costumes for people like her are, Police Cops, wearing only a long shirt with the Police essentials on it, or a mini skirt with it. They would probably wear a Fairy Tale character or something from the company 'Rebel Toons'. That company produces costumes like that. I'm not _bashing_ the company, just saying that they make things like that.

They can also be a Kitty Cat that has only a short, black, leather shirt on, that goes up till their thighs. Then fishnet stockings for their legs. Maybe even Cat ears and paws attached to their hands with a bell wrapped around their throat.

Then theirs the French Maid costume. It's a short black and white dress that stops at your hips and fishnet stockings with black high heels. It also comes with a feather duster.

There are also Devils and Witches. They have stockings along with black boots. Then short dresses. For the Witch, a purple dress but the skirt part of the dress is a little bit poofy on the bottom that is colored black with purple and a black mesh over it that stops at your upper thighs. The top part of the dress is a black leather plate. It purposely makes your…_chest_ look bigger and goes down in a V and right in the middle of your chest…or your two _boobs_. The line that forms the downward V is decorated with black laces. Along with purple and black strip stockings and black, leather boots. It also comes with a black broom that has purple glitters on the feathers of the broomstick. Lastly, it comes with a pointy, black and purple hat.

The Devil is the same but it has no stockings, the same boots, and a red dress that spikes out in the two left and right ends. It stops at your upper thighs, the same as the Witch Costume. It comes with a red pitch fork and a pair of two red horns. The top part of the dress is almost like a tube top. It stops right above your two boobs or the adult word that I don't like to use…_breasts_. Ew. Just disgusting when you say it. Anyways, the bottom skirt part…well there really wasn't any skirt part. It was jus like that.

I **definitely **know someone will wear the Witch costume and the Devil costume to the party. Man will I be sorry for those two!

I should probably talk to Kukai about the bet. But oh yeah; he isn't here. He's with Tsukiyomi and the others doing something 'private' as they said. They left right after school was over for the day. But of course, Tadase being the gentlemen he is told me that he was hanging out with Tsukiyomi, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko.

What to do _now_? I fell backwards onto my bed. It was boring. But then I sat up quickly. I remembered that I needed a Halloween costume for the party. Great! Just great! I don't even know _what_ to be! Maybe I can be a Fairy? Or maybe just a School Girl. A School Girl that is _fully_ covered up though. I let out a groan. I needed to find something quickly.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Huh?" I stared at my phone whose ring tone was playing. Someone was calling me.

I grabbed my phone which was sitting on the countertop of _my_ table. Not Tsukiyomi's, Kukai's, Tadase's, Nagihiko's, or Kairi's table. **My** table. It felt nice to know you have _some_ of your privacy left in your life.

I looked at the caller I.D. _Utau_. She was calling me. I wonder why today and after school. Oh yeah! She wanted me to see her Halloween Costume. Shit! I forgot about mine!

I flipped open the cherry pink phone and brought it up to my ear. "Hey Utau." I greeted. _"Amu! I NEED YOU ASAP!"_ Utau yelled through the phone. This girl can break someone's eardrum. "W-Why?" I asked her, still recovering from the loud noise I heard through the other end. _"There's no time now! I need you here! PLEASE!"_ Utau was begging me, how could I resist? "Fine. I'll be there right now." I sighed. _"Thank you!"_ I heard her sigh in relief from the other line. _– click –_ I hung up and headed out to her dorm room.

When I reached it, the door was already open. Probably for me. I decided to enter.

"Hey Utau. So what's u-" She cut me off when she grabbed my hand and made me go on her bed.

"We're going shopping." She stated. "W-What? Is that why you called me here?" I asked surprised. "For Halloween Costumes." She added. "Oh." I dragged it out. "I need to buy one anyways so sure. But what happened with Rima and Yaya? Weren't they going with you?" I asked her. "They already bought theirs. But I have to do mine alone because of a…bet." She whispered the last part. "What bet?" I asked again. "I'll tell you once we get to the store." She said. I nodded and then we hopped out the window. But we hadn't locked it since we couldn't enter back inside.

When we finally reached the store my mouth was gaping. It was **huge**! The whole place was filled with costumes!

I looked at the map that was given to us. Of course we need a map! Do you _see_ this place?

They had an Infant Section, Toddler Section, Boy Section, Girl Section, Teen Boy Section, Teen Girl Section, Sexy Teen Boy Section, Sexy Teen Girl Section, Sexy Female Section, Sexy Male Section, Sexy Adult Section, Adult Section, Plus Size Section, Masks Section, Wigs Section, Accessories Section, and Decorations Section.

They were like over what, 5 billion costumes in all? I even saw the girl who was hosting the party here, Yamabuki Saaya. It looks like she just bought her slutty costume and decorations or the Halloween Bash hosted by her – well actually made by her – for the populars. But I was an exception. Utau invited me, so I was happy about that. But Saaya's costume just screamed 'SEDUCE ME'. I mean it was a short Bunny costume! It stops and her butt! Then you have the fishnet stockings, the bunny tail, the bunny ears, and the bunny paws. How cute is that. Not very if you're asking me. But of course _others_ thought it was cute. Others as in **boys**. And I'm not talking kid boys. I'm talking **Teen Boys**. For God Sake, she didn't even change back to her regular clothes! She just walked out like that! Of course boy's would be slapping her butt and whistling at her! Even her 'groupies' did the same! They wore Bunny costumes, too! But theirs were longer than Saaya's since they were her followers and she was the leader. They need a life!

"Sheesh. That girl can really be an open date." Utau said to me. "You noticed too?" I asked her. "I've noticed for a _long_ time." She dragged out the 'long'. Then we just laughed and went to see some costumes. But from the looks of it, Utau looked uneasy. I wonder why that is. I'll ask her about it later.

When we got to the Sexy Teen Girl Section, I almost gagged. There were _so_ many girls from our school taking pictures of themselves in the costumes. I and Utau just stood there wide eyed. We didn't _like_ the costumes but I wonder how I would **look** in one. I could tell Utau was thinking the identical thing. Then a smirk came up to _both_ of our faces. We were thinking the **same** thing. We rushed and grabbed costumes then went into the _same_ vacant changing room since the others were already occupied. But we didn't care. We were best friends and we both were girls. What's there to argue with? We're no lesbians or anything; just close friends. We were like sisters.

We were going to play _Dress Up_.

**Sexy Slutty** _Dress Up_.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I had to talk to Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi about the bet I'm playing with Amu tonight. They agreed to what I had to say because one, they thought it would be fun, two, they had nothing better to do, or three, I forced them to. I think numbers one and two would mostly fit into the reason.

"Hey, don't we have to buy a Halloween costume for the bash comin' up?" Kukai asked me. "Shit! I forgot!" I slapped my forehead against my palm. "We already bought ours." Tadase came in. Kairi and Nagihiko nodded. "Well you guys better hurry up, I heard it closes soon." Nagihiko commented. "10:00 p.m. to be exact." Kairi pushed up his glasses. We only had **5** hours and **30** minutes! That's too less!

I and Kukai exchanged glances. Then we shot to the nearest window and jumped out of it, making our way to the best known costume store out there.

When we reached there, it was only 5:00. That's bad. Only 5 hours to get costumes. You probably think it's a lot of time but we need something _so_ sexy that it will makes girl gawk at us, not that they haven't before, but just more than before. Then we went to work.

There was only one section we were going to go to.

_Sexy Teen Boy_.

The other sections to us were useless.

We were rushing over there, and for the first time, ignoring the gazing to us done by girls. We really needed to find costumes.

We were about to pass the Sexy Teen Girl section when Kukai stopped me by the arm. What could he _possibly_ want at a time like **these**?

"Dude, look over there." His face was wide eyed and he pointed over to the changing rooms in the Sexy Teen Girl section. My face became equivalent to his.

"What. The. Hell." Kukai and I said at the same time. We were trying hard not to say the word 'fuck'. Even though we use it a lot when we're in someone's dorm room. A _girl's_ to be more specific. But out here, it made more _sense_ to say 'hell'.

There we were, two amazingly hot boys staring at two girls, one with striking pink hair and one with flashing blonde hair. In front of us were Hinamori Amu and Hoshina Utau dressed up in sexy costumes that were _revealing_.

We were shocked out of our heads while they were covering themselves with their hands and slightly giggling.

We hid behind a cardboard Mummy that was supposed to be for advertising. Even though we were hiding, we could still make out what they were saying and we could get a good look at them without them looked at us.

"Now I know how it feels to wear these! And I don't like it!" I heard Amu franticly scream to Utau. "I feel like I'm Saaya!" I heard Utau say back to Amu. Then they looked at each other and then they were bursting out in laughter. Probably because of Utau's comment.

"This is something Saaya would wear though." Amu said between her chortles "Very likely." Utau remarked. "But seriously, I feel like a total slut. I mean look at what we're wearing!" Amu pointed to herself, uncovering herself. She was wearing a top that stopped right below her chest and short jeans that stopped less than five inches of her hips. Her shirt was ripped and her jeans had holes in it. More holes in the back of her butt and her front _below_ her legs. You probably know what I'm talking about.

I looked at the costume list on the wall. She was a street dancer. And let me add something to that; she would be a_ raped_ street dancer.

Utau, on the other hand, was wearing a shirt that stopped were Amu's shirt stopped, but where the fabric covered her shoulder, on the left side, it was drooping down her shoulder. She was wearing a skirt that if she just bent down, you would see her _full_ butt. Her costume was almost see through! You can see her skin through it!

I looked at the costume list on the wall – again – and the costume she was wearing was supposed to be a sexy dancer. To me, more like a _pole_ dancer.

"Can we just get out of these now? I really want to buy the costume now. But in the _Teen Girl_ section. Not the word _Sexy_ added before it." Amu complained. "S-Sure." Utau agreed hesitantly. Probably a 'girl' thing.

I already knew that Amu and Utau wouldn't wear _those_ kinds of costumes. They rather _keep_ their virginity than give it away.

But that's where I come in. I'll be _sure_ to take Amu's away. Utau will probably find some guy to do it with later – that she '_loves_' or something. Girls and their 'love'. Just make out with someone that you **don't** love. That's how we _Guys_ do it. Well, at least me and Kukai.

Then as Amu and Utau were about to step back into the changing room, Utau was stopped by a guy.

"Hey, wanna hang with me for a while?" The guy asked Utau. "_Excuse_ me?" Utau yelled at him.

I turned to look at Kukai's face. He was surely pissed off. I mean that was _our_ childhood friend who was getting hit on. Kukai wanted to probably kill him but he refrained since he knew Utau would get out of it and he didn't want to create a scene in the mall.

The man was about to drag Utau away against her will and I and Kukai were ready to jump up and beat the hell out of him but just then Amu stopped him by pulling on Utau's free hand, causing her to be released from the man's grip. I and Kukai crouched down again.

"Hey! What the hell?" The man turned around to see Utau behind Amu and Amu defending her.

"I don't think she says she _wanted_ to go with you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But she never said she didn't want to go." The man said back. Then Amu turned around to see Utau.

"Utau, do you want to go with him?" Amu asked her. "NO! I RATHER DIE!" She yelled. I flinched and I felt Kukai do the same also.

Then in a split second, Amu was grabbed by the shoulders and was being dragged away from Utau. The culprit was the man.

"H-Hey! Let go!" She was struggling out from his grip. "Since you made me loose a girl you'll be the one to come with me." He said, still dragging her. But I could see his hands make his way to something else. Actually, he was trying to get his hands down her shirt from her shoulder.

"DON'T SLIDE YOUR HAND UNDER THERE!" Amu screeched at him and finally got out of his grip before his hand went underneath her shirt. Then she swung up her leg to hit his _private_.

Do you know _how_ she does it so good that the man fell to his side, groaning in pain? Let me tell you _who_ should be getting the credit. **Me**. That's right. Without me making any moves on her, Amu would have **never** been able to hit anyone that well. I mean I experienced it **a lot** from her. And let me tell you, it _is_ **painful**.

I heard Amu call the Mall Cops, or in this case, the Costume Cops since they were dressed in costumes of police men and women – considering what sex they were. Do you think I should say Gender? Nah. I'll use the 'grown up' word.

Then they took the man away and threw him out the store. I saw Amu dust her hands off by slapping them together and sliding them off.

I also heard Utau thank her about a billion times and her saying that it's alright since that's what best friends do.

I wonder if I feel a little…_jealous_? I mean Utau used to be mine and Kukai's best friend every since we were what, four?

Now she has a new best friend and she hates Kukai now. And Amu hates me. Utau calls Kukai 'Souma', Amu calls me 'Tsukiyomi'. Kukai teases her, I tease Amu. I guess it's a Love-Hate relationship. Except no one really loves anyone. Well Kukai and I love Utau – as a friend of course. Kukai and Utau love Amu – again, as a friend of course. I really don't love her as anything. But I don't _hate_ her. Sometimes when she pulls things on me, I do get kinda pissed off; but anything but that, I really don't hate her. But _she_ hates me and _Utau_ hates Kukai. So yeah, it is a 'Love-Hate' relationship. Well from my point of view and probably from Kukai's eyes, too.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. We better find costumes now!

I elbowed Kukai slightly. He turned his head to me.

"What?" He asked. "Costumes?" It really wasn't supposed to be a question. "Damn! I forgot!" Kukai bit his knuckles of his balled up right hand. "Then let's pick up our asses and find one!" I got up, dusting off my jeans since some dirt was on it due to kneeling on the ground. Kukai did the same. Then we exchanged look and made a run for it to the Sexy Teen Boy section.

Well we weren't really running since then we would look like idiots. We only run in Sports. Now, we were fast walking – but in a _cool_ way.

When we finally reached the section we wanted to go to, something caught my eye. A _costume_ caught my eye. A costume also caught Kukai's eye.

We didn't even have to _try_ them on. We just got our size and bought it. Oh, did I say that we _bought_ it. I was wrong. I meant we got it for **free**. A few simple kisses and then it was ours.

We left the building smirking.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

After me and Utau finished playing 'dress up', we decided to look for _real_ costumes. But for some reason she didn't leave the Sexy Teen Girl section. Now I **definitely** know something is on her mind. I should ask her now.

"Hey Utau," I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, "what's up? You seem like something is going on. I mean we are still in this section." I waved my right arm to all the items around me.

"N-No." She expanded the 'o'. Then she added a laugh to it – a _nervous_ laugh to it.

"Utau. I know you. And I could tell that you're lying." I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to tell me." Then I flashed her a warm smile. "A-Amu…remember that bet I was talking about?..." She trailed off, waiting for my response. I nodded my head. I remembered. That's why Rima and Yaya couldn't come to shop with her for a costume. "About that…you see, it was a bet that if I could get 5 stars on a singing machine game, I would dare this guy to kiss a random girl on the street. But if I lost…I had to buy a slutty costume from the Sexy Teen Girl section and wear it to the Halloween Bash tomorrow. But no one else can have the same costume." She explained uneasily. "So, you won right? Did you find a girl for him to kiss? Did he kiss her?" I was beginning to feel excited over one dare. "A-Amu…I lost. I didn't win. I got a 4.9. One point away from 5 stars. Now I have to buy a slutty costume and wear it." She looked down to the floor. All traces of anxiety left my nerves. It was replaced with horror.

Utau was going to wear a costume like _that_ to the bash! What should I do or say to make her feel better?

"So is that why you brought me here? To tell me this?" I asked her gently. I hoped this would enlighten the situation. "Actually…no." She brought her head back up. "I was hoping that _you_ could buy on too and wear it with me. So I won't be the only one. But except the _other_ girls in the school. I mean I'm not friends with them and I don't wear these kinds of things." She scratched the back of her head. "B-But only if you **want** to!" She added quickly.

'_What should I do? I mean she __**is**__ going to go through this badly.'_ I groaned mentally. _'I'm a sucker for these kinds of things'_

"Sure." I scratched the back of my head. Utau's eyes seemed to light up. "R-Really?" She asked quickly. Then I gave her a thumps-up. "If my best friend is going to go through it, why shouldn't I? I mean we _do_ the same things don't we?" I presented with a grin on my face. "You're the best Amu!" Then she shrouded me in a hug. I returned it with a hug back.

Then we got shopping. _Just_ my lucky day.

Utau came back with two costumes in her hand. And when that happened, my jaw dropped _all_ the way down.

"N-not _those_ Utau!" I pointed to the two costumes in her hand. "It's the only one that no one is wearing." She sighed. Obviously she didn't want to wear it either. And I could tell _why_ no one would want to wear **those**. Do you _see_ how revealing they are? Even Saaya wouldn't wear that because one, she likes to dress up as something like Bunnies, or a Stripper – I don't know. Something along those lines. Only bimbos would wear the costumes we had to wear. And right now, those 'bimbos' would be **us**.

"Can we **not** try on the costumes? I mean it's already our size." I gave in with a sigh. "I was _just_ about to ask the same thing." Utau gave me a smile. I sent her a half smile, but then it turned into a whole smile.

But I knew we had to try it once we got back to the dorms since we have to actually _know_ if it doesn't show **too** much. I'm sure Utau knows the same thing.

After we bought the costumes, we headed out the door.

Well today just isn't my day. I have to watch…_those_ kinds of movies and live through it….with Tsukiyomi on top of everything.

But…what if they're _real_ – the movies. Psh; yeah right Amu. Only in your _nightmares_.

But…Texas Chainsaw Massacre was real. Darkness Falls _could_ be real. Who know; Tooth Fairies might even exist. Matilda might even be real!

Same with The Grudge, The Ring, or Bloody Mary. Something like that could have happened to those people! They were killed against their own will! Maybe they want revenge!

Or even Friday The 13th, The Nightmare On Elm Street, and Halloween. What if a mother _was_ crazy enough to drown their child? Or what if there is some man who is a psychopath, phantasmal killer who likes to terrorize and murder children? And also, there already _is_ a holiday named Halloween. Why can't the movie be real? What if there is a man who killed his step-father, his older sister, and his older sister's boyfriend? What if that man was estranged and mentally unstable? What if he leaves the mental hospital? What if he is stalking his little sister and wants to kill her?

All these killers kill someone don't they? So why can't that be real? I mean killers are already on the loose today! One might even come today! What if the real ghost comes today! I don't want to watch the marathon at **all**!

'_Calm down Amu. It's all fake. Stop with all the 'what if's'. It's not likely to happen. Oh wait…I just said not __**LIKELY**__ to happen! That means it can happen! I'm just making myself even more scared!'_ I thought mentally.

I'm the **only** person in the _whole_ school who's scared of horror movies and ghosts.

I groaned at myself and then I reached my dorm room with _my_ 'costume' in hand. Of course it was in a bag. I had also bought other things like CDs', underwear, bras, clothes, some books, and new head phones for my iPod since my old ones broke. Now no one would think that my costume was in it! Utau did the same, by the way.

Normally the door would be open so I grabbed the knob and turned. It wouldn't budge. Then I tried again. No avail. One last time, with a push. Nothing.

This was aggravating.

Then I pulled out my pink key and shoved it in the lock in the doorknob. Then I turned the key; resulting in a _click_ sound. Then I successfully opened the door with a turn of the knob and a push at the door.

When the door opened, I dropped my bag and was left wide eyed.

On _**my**_ bed was Tsukiyomi naked with a girl who was nude as well. But the problem was…that she was kneeling on the bed so….I saw _everything_ of her. EW!

She was facing me with Tsukiyomi behind her, kneeling as well. I could see only his neck since everything else was covered by her body because she was in front of him. _Thank God_.

But the sight was **disgusting**!

There he was. Licking the poor girl's neck. One hand holding both her wrists in above her head and he right hand roaming around her…_chest_. Yes, I am not going to use the actual word!

For God sakes, he is groping it and touching it! Doesn't she have any dignity! And they didn't even notice me yet! They are still having 'fun' and she's still moaning to his…touch!

"D…D…DISGUSTING!" I yelled with my hands covering my eyes, making me not visible to anything around me.

If there are going to do _it_, do it on someone else's bed!

Then they finally stopped, or well that's what I heard since I couldn't see anything.

I did hear shuffling though. "You can open your eyes now." I heard Tsukiyomi's voice say.

I was hesitant but I did it.

Then I saw a blanket wrapped around the girl, covering everything, and a blanket wrapped around Tsukiyomi's waist, covering things I shouldn't see **ever** in my life. Sheesh, I don't even _want_ to do **it** or actually have a love. Crushes are different. Crushes I can deal with. But the problem is with crushes is that you win the crush, or _are_ crushed. Anyways, back to the topic. EWWWW!

"Get off my bed!" I yelled at him. "Who said it was _yours_?" Tsukiyomi asked cockily. **Wrong choice**. I shouldn't have used the word 'cockily' at this type of situation. "I don't see your name on it." He added. "Is that so?" I asked annoyed by him and sickened by the circumstance around us.

Then I grabbed a marker off my table, flicked off the cap, and wrote, on the bottom of the bed, 'Hinamori Amu'.

"Happy? Now go have your 'fun'," I put air quotations around the word 'fun', "on someone else's bed!" I told him. "Hmph. Fine." He turned around and I was sure he was about to leave with that girl.

But I was **wrong**.

He went to _Kukai's_ and _Tadase's_ bed.

NOOOO! TADASE'S BED IS GOING TO BE TARNISHED! Also Kukai's of course. But it's not like I can _say_ anything. It's not _my_ bed.

Then I went to the closet that everyone uses and took out a new sheet for the bed. I wanted to change it since who _knows_ what they were doing on it. Or what _fell_ on it. Gross.

I took out the 'stained' bed sheet and replaced it with a clean one – one where no one _did_ anything on it.

I ignored whatever they were doing by grabbing my iPod and my new pair of headphones. Then I hoped onto _my_ bed, back facing the bed, head resting on the fluffy pillow, and placed my legs one on top of each other; swaying them left to right, going with the beat of the music I was listening. I closed my eyes and tried to feel peace.

Too bad I **can't**.

The problem was I could hear that girl's moans and Tsukiyomi's kisses and what not. I didn't want to turn the volume louder because I could go deaf.

Instead I just hummed to the song. Which then turned into da-das', and bah-bahs' and other things I make up along the way.

I was listening to **The Best Damn Thing** by **Avril Lavigne** **(I DO NOT OWN)**

I would hum the song which turned into other things later.

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

That part is finally going to come!

_Hm mhm mhm mhm hm-hm hm h-mh hm-mh_

_Da da da da da ya da da hmh da mhm_

_Bah bah bah bah, bah da hm mhm da da bah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Suddenly I felt myself getting the urge to dance.

I got up from the bed, still humming the tune.

Then I started to dance around. I didn't care weather Tsukiyomi or his slave was here. They were probably to busy making out. How I knew? I can hear the kisses and moans.

Yeps. They couldn't see.

Then my body started to move side to side.

_**(Amu)**_

_Da da da da bah sah la fa ta_

_Ya ba ya hmh, sah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ba, bada ba, bada da da da_

_Da-da da da da bada ba bah da da_

I realized this song wasn't a dancing song so I changed it.

Now it was **Shake It** by **Metro Station**. **(I DO NOT OWN)**

But I was actually singing to this one. To myself, that is.

_**(Amu)**_

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)_

I started to move my body right to left. Then I started to ball up my fists and made my hands go in an 'L' position; my left arm on my left side and my right arm on my right side. Then they started to move right to left. Then my head started to move right to left. I could feel my hair fly around and fly to my face. While doing all these three things; they made harmony together. Going with the song, you know?

_**(Amu)**_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It_

I still started to dance and dance. But then something interrupted me.

"I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind. I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time. I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine. You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights." I heard someone sing when I stopped singing since the chorus stopped.

"Huh?" I took headphones out of my ears and looked at the source where that amazing voice was coming from.

**Tsukiyomi**.

I take it back. He doesn't have an amazing voice. His voice is just **horrible**.

"What do you want?" I shot at him. The girl was still there. She was leaning against his bare chest. And guess what? _Her_ chest was bare, too! That's a nice sight. **No**, not really. Well to _me _anyway.

"Wow! You're an _amazing_ dancer!" The girl squealed at me. She probably didn't comment on my singing because I wasn't actually singing. I was _half_ singing _half_ talking. Yeah I know, it makes no sense but I was doing that.

"Umm…thanks?" I scratched the back of my head. "Umm by the way…can you do me a favor?" I asked trying to look away from the girl. "Sure. What?" She asked me, curiously. I thought most of Tsukiyomi's slaves were mean, stuck up, nasty, and slutty. She doesn't _seem_ like that at all. Maybe because she's in front of Tsukiyomi? _'More like beside him naked; arm wrapped around his waist and his arm around her chest.'_ Ya, the second thought made more sense.

"Can you umm…_cover_ yourself up? A friend of mine is actually coming over." I requested of her. "Nope." I didn't hear _her_ voice. Instead I heard _his_ voice. The annoying voice that haunts me everyday.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't asking _you_." I pointed at him when I said 'you'. "If Ikuto doesn't want to, then I have to disagree with you. Sorry." She said it in a way where if a geeky boy asked a popular girl who was stuck up and snotty, not to mention slutty, to the prom and she rejects him. Yeah; she adverted to her _real_ side now.

I _was_ going to pull the argument further but the door busted open.

There stood Utau, wide eyed because of the situation at hand with a bag in her hand.

She was probably thinking about things I wouldn't even _want_ to **do**.

"U-Utau! Its n-not what y-you think!" I waved my hands in front of me. "A-Amu?" She was twitching an eye. "I was just telling her to put some c-clothes on!" I was telling the truth! I'm innocent I tell you, innocent! "Utau, she's lying. She was just singing Shake It by Metro Station to me. She even _danced_." Tsukiyomi was the one telling the lies! "Right?" He pulled the girl on the bed closer to him. "Mhm!" She hummed, nodding her head. "L-Liars! Utau I was just dancing to _myself_, I wasn't even singing! I was _half_ singing and _half_ talking. But to **myself**! I swear! I would never do anything with him!" I pointed a finger at Tsukiyomi. "And she's just backing him up because well…she likes him, duh!" I pointed a finger at the accused girl now.

"Calm down Amu. I believe you. I know you wouldn't do things like that with him." Utau giggled at the end of her sentence. "It's not funny!" It really wasn't. It was kinda revolting. The whole situation I mean.

"But how do we, like you know. Change here?" Utau asked, sitting on my bed now. I sat beside her. "I don't know. We have to ask them to leave I guess." I scratched the back of my head. "Can you guys le-" Utau started the sentence but _he_ finished it. "Nope." He popped the 'p'. "What he says." Tsukiyomi pulled the girl closer to himself. "She _does_ know that he's playing her, right?" I whispered to Utau. "_Everyone_ knows." Utau answered back. "That's sad." I shook my head slowly. "I know." Utau whispered back.

Then our whispers stopped since we weren't talking about the girl anymore.

"So now what?" Utau asked. I knew what she meant by it. We _did_ have to change. Like clothes I mean. Into the costume. We needed to see if it _actually_ fits us. We knew it was our size – now we just have to try it on.

"How about your dorm room since I heard that Rima and Yaya are out shopping or something?" I asked her, hopefully. "Can't. Kukai's using it." Utau sighed. "Using it?" I repeated. "You know. Using _it_. In other words. Doing **it**." Utau and I shuddered at just thinking about it. "Bathroom?" I asked her again. The bathroom wasn't that small but wasn't that big. It was medium sized. "Why not?" She sighed. Then I grabbed the bag that had my costume in it and Utau grabbed her bag that had her costume in it. Then we headed into the bathroom to change. We locked the door of course, once we got inside that is.

Once we put on the clothes and looked in the mirror; terror struck us.

"AHHHH!" We both screeched deafeningly from the bathroom. We almost cracked the mirror.

We also heard Tsukiyomi's and the girl's kissing stopped. They were probably wondering why we were screaming.

But if you _saw_ what we were wearing, you would probably scream too. But if the boys in this school saw what we are wearing, they would whistle.

But Utau was _so_ lucky! In her costume you can actually **wear** a bra. In my costume, you **can't** wear a bra! How unlucky and disgusting is that?

We quickly took off the outfits and shoved them back inside the bag.

Then we came out, hair messy, shirt on backwards, pants slightly hanging down, and bags in hand. Oh yeah, our faces were madly red.

I noticed that the girl was gone and Tsukiyomi was fully covered up. Thank God!

"B-Bye Utau. I'll see y-you at the B-Bash." I didn't even want to **mention** the Bash. "You t-too." She stuttered. Then she left with her bag in hand.

Then quickly, without Tsukiyomi looking, I shoved the bag underneath. Then I sat on my bed, unsteadily, and buried my face in my hands.

I couldn't _believe_ I was going to **wear** that to the party.

"I can't wear that!" I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "What am I going to do?" I whined.

Then I turned around to lie on my side but when I did so, I met two deep pools of blue staring at me.

"What can't you wear?" I already knew whose voice that was.

Tsukiyomi's.

"None of your business." I sat up straight. "Anyways, did you get raped or something in there? I mean look at you. It just looks like you had sex." Tsukiyomi asked coolly. I twitched at the _word_ he used in his last sentence. "Can you refrain from saying _that_ word please?" I told him. "What word? You mean sex?" He was saying it again! YES! That word!" My face was starting to burn up.

"What's wrong with the word?" He was starting to smirk at me. "Just don't say it!" I warned him. "_Sex_. Sex. I had sex. Did you have sex? Was sex fun? Do you like sex?" He kept repeating the word – on **purpose**!

"S-Stop!" I covered my ears. He moved closer to me. "_**Sex**_." I could feel his breath on my neck on that last one. I turned around and whipped him off the bed. He fell on his butt.

When he got up he closed and locked the door. Then he opened the bathroom door and left the window wide open.

I took a glance at the clock.

_**9:58 p.m.**_

Oh shit. In 2 minutes I have to watch the Marathon with him. Maybe I can find a way out? Let's hope so.

"H-Hey Tsukiyomi?" I was nervous alright. "Hm?" He hummed, not really interested while he flipped through the channels on the T.V., trying to find the marathon. "I-I'm gonna go use the b-bathroom." I lied. Damn my bad lying skills! "Whatever." He said. "Ok-kay. I'm g-going to u-use it n-now." I quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open.

I was about to be free when I was grabbed by my hand.

"Use the bathroom in _here_." Tsukiyomi looked at me with piercing blue eyes. Not piercing to _me_, just piercing. He was probably mad that I was going to run away from watching the movie. You can't blame me. It's like me going into a shark's mouth. You wouldn't do it. That's how I feel right now.

"S-Sure." I snatched my hand out of his grip.

I was walking back into the room and into the bathroom when I stopped short and turned around.

"Actually I don't have to use it anymore." I walked hastily to my bed and sat down on it.

I didn't want to use it because I was scared to know what was in it. A ghost or devil might be in it and I didn't want to take any chances.

"Here. I found the channel. Can you shut the lights off now?" He asked as his eyes were focused on the T.V..

"S-Sure." I agreed erratically.

I got off the bed and slowly made my way to the entrance door of the dorm room since the switch to the lights is near the door.

I gradually put my pointed finger of my right hand on the switch and then looked back at the T.V..

"Any time now." Tsukiyomi said annoyed.

Then I hesitantly pushed the switch down. Darkness subsequently engulfed me.

"Here, sit down next to me." Tsukiyomi called out to me, patting the space beside him.

He was sitting on the floor **right** next to the T.V., like right in front of it.

Right now I didn't care if he was a seducing playboy; I needed some comfort.

I sat down beside him but I put up and act saying that I wasn't scared of anything happening right now.

The marathon started.

My doom started.

"The first movie in the Marathon is the real life movie, 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'!" The announcer speaking for the Marathon broadcasted.

"Psh, this movie is not even scary." Tsukiyomi scoffed. "Right?" He asked looking at me. "Y-Yeah. I watched it d-dozens of times." I lied. I only watched it one time. Every scary movie in the whole world that I watched, I only watched one time since the memory would stick with me _forever_. I know; it sucks.

This movie was scaring me! I would have already peed in my pants is Tsukiyomi wasn't here! No one knows I hate scary movies and everything scary except Utau.

Great! This is _just_ what I need to see! The boy and the girl having a kissing section in the back of the car! And by boy and girl, I mean they are somewhere between their 16's and 18's – maybe even more!

"We should try that sometime." Tsukiyomi went closer to me but I backed away from him. He was just getting the idea when the boy was kissing down the girl's neck and she was kissing back. I even think his hand went under her shirt. Oh yeah, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top while he was wearing no shirt and shorts. Gross? I thought so too.

I held back the urge to scream when the girl took a gun and shot herself. She was the girl I think who was being abused by the Chainsaw guy. There was so much blood.

"That's crazy. Killing yourself even when you made it back alive. She could have just told them to call the ambulance or police." Tsukiyomi scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah. Just c-crazy." I agreed with him. Then I brought my legs up to my stomach and hugged them. I didn't bury my face into the space between my stomach and my legs; I just rested my chin on my knee. But I did _wish_ to do that. Then I wouldn't be able to see anything.

Those teens should have just listened to the girl! Couldn't they see that she was all cut up and everything? They should have just turned around and go home!

"Hey Tsukiyomi?" I tried to get his attention. "Yeah?" He asked, still looking at the movie. "Would you turn back when you saw the girl, like after she told you to go back, or would you go forward?" I asked him. Then he looked at me. "Would you go back?" He asked. "Definitely." I didn't even have to _think_ about that one. "Then I would go to." He answered, facing the T.V. again. "Why?" I was still looking at him since I didn't want to look at the T.V. and witness the gruesome events. "Because you'll be there." He smirked at me. "This is no time for making a move on me! I'm not gonna fall for you already so just give up! Now tell me the real reason!" I knew he was lying. But I knew he would go back because probably deep down, he would be scared. "Go back of course. I'm not dumb. She looked like she was about to die anyways." Tsukiyomi said coolly. "Now just watch the show." I nodded and hesitantly faced the T.V. again.

Please make this over quickly!

Their cannibals! Get out quickly! Before they kill you!

Everyone d…died because of that mad man! Luckily that baby and that girl lived. I just can't see a baby die, it's too sad. And that cop deserved it! That's right! He deserved to be run over!

Tsukiyomi's just sitting there like nothing ever happened. And that's when I heard it.

I heard someone shut the door loudly and I jumped a bit.

"H-Hey, did you h-hear that?' I asked Tsukiyomi. "Hear what? Maybe you're just paranoid." He answered back, still watching the end of the movie. "Maybe I am…" I trailed off at my own thought. But I could swear I saw him smirk after he answered me.

"You probably thought that wasn't scary at all!" The announcer from the Marathon said. _I_ thought it was damn scary. "Next is Friday The 13th! This is a horror classic!" Then the T.V. turned black and the letters 'Friday The 13th' was written blood.

This will surely kill me.

She died! She got out alive but she d-died in the end! Why can't they just make a happy ending and leave? WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE TO MAKE IT SO SCARY?

"Not even scary." Tsukiyomi scoffed. "Y-Yeah." I hesitantly nodded. How many more hours do I have to endure this for? I glanced at the clock unsteadily.

_**11:54 p.m.**_

You have **got** to be _kidding_ me….! It's almost midnight! **MIDNIGHT**! The time where horror strikes. Also my nightmare time! Someone save me!

I saw Tsukiyomi take a glance at the clock.

"Oh, look at that. It's almost midnight." Tsukiyomi grinned a bit, for some odd reason, and looked back at the T.V.; which was showing the Marathon.

"Next up is a little short story. It's called 'Bloody Mary'. Some of you might of heard it, others; not. But this is one that will stay with you forever." The announcer spoke from the television.

"It's real, yeah; but not scary." Tsukiyomi sighed. NOT SCARY? IS THIS GUY MAD OR SOMETHING?

That B-Bloody Mary person is so scary! How can he not be afraid of Bloody Mary? BLOODY MARY IS THE SCARIEST THING ALIVE!

"Do you want to know something?" Tsukiyomi asked me, still looking at the television set. "S-Sure. N-Not that I c-care." I tried to hide behind my façade, hoping that he wouldn't catch me being scared and all.

Tsukiyomi turned his head to face me.

"They say that if you say Bloody Mary three times in your head, or out loud, she'll come and kill you 7 or 5 days later or maybe the day you said it." Tsukiyomi explained. I felt my body fall a part. _I_ said her name 3 times. _I_ was going to die soon. This is _his_ entire fault!

"I h-heard that o-once, too." I lied. "Oh, that's cool." He replied. Then he turned to face the T.V. again.

And for the next few hours, I was watching **deadly** scary movies.

I glanced at the clock.

_**1:36 a.m.**_

"Here's a favorite! The Nightmare on Elm Street! A true classic!" The announcer spoke from the television.

"I don't think I watched this one. But it's probably not that great anyways." Tsukiyomi sighed at the end of his sentence. "Me e-either." I lied – _again_. I already watched this one! And it is damn scary!

Then it started.

After thirty minutes or so, I was trying **not** to cover my eyes. So much blood! But I wasn't scared of this. Nope….

Oh who am I kidding? I'm **dead** scared of this!

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::….**

Is she _trying_ **not** to cover her eyes? I mean just look at her. She's shaking.

I would hold her, but she'll put up that stupid façade and push me away. God, I want **something** to _start_ already!

Nightmare on Elm Street, huh? I don't think I've watched this one. But it's probably the same as the others – not scary enough.

Okay, I was wrong.

When he cut through that guy's stomach, _so_ much blood splattered out.

I took a glance at Amu.

She was shaking vigorously and couldn't stop. I was trying not to look away, too. I mean that's a lot of blood being lost. I could understand how she must have felt _now_. I mean, that Freddy Krueger guy is kinda scary. He's the first thing that scared me in my whole life.

Okay but there _were_ some sex scenes in it. The movie is not _that_ bad.

"Hey _Amu_, wanna try **that** sometime?" I scooted loser to her, but this time she didn't move away. Probably since she was so scared.

"N-No thanks T-Tsukiyomi." She stammered. She's possibly grossed out by the sex scene, or the blood, _or_ the whole thing. I think choices one and three make better sense.

"A question Amu. Have you ever had sex?" I asked her, but I already knew the answer. "W-What type of q-question is t-that? And n-no." She answered, shivering. "Good to know." I fought back my smirk and looked back at the television. I already knew but it just _good_ just to hear it again.

Virgins are _always_ the best. Especially when _I'm_ the one taking their virginity away.

**What. The. Hell.**

The ending is messed up. I swear! How the hell can that even happen? I thought the dude died, didn't he? And the mother, what the hell is wrong with her? Her kid was in danger and she just waved to them. What the fuc-hell?

When I looked at Amu, she was just shivering. I wanted her to stay like this so she can fall into my arms later – and maybe _something_ can develop.

"Next is the all time classic Hallow-" The announcer's voice was cut because the T.V. suddenly shut down.

I knew what was happening. Too bad it took forever to happen.

"W-What's happening?" Amu asked franticly. "I don't know." I said innocently, like I was scared of what was happening around us.

Then lightning flashed the skies and thunder created an uproar.

"AHH!" Amu jumped off the ground and fled towards the bed. Guess she's afraid of thunder and lightning.

But this just sets in for the mood.

_SCREECH!_

A scratching noise from a chalk board could be heard.

"S-Stop! Please!" Amu huddled up in the corner of the bed with her legs up and her head inside the space between her legs and body. She then hugged her legs protectively.

"Oh man." She brought her head up.

"I have to use the b-bathroom." She said shakily.

Perfect.

"Okay. Use it then." I rolled my eyes at her.

She got up fearfully and headed to the bathroom in the room. When she grabbed the knob and twisted it, it wouldn't twist.

"Huh?" She tried more roughly and this time pushed. No avail.

"It's l-locked." She stammered. "Then use the one down the hall." I opened the dorm room door for her. "B-But its dark outside and in here. Can you come w-with me?" She looked at me.

Bingo.

"Sure but then I have to stand _inside_ with you, because if the Janitor catches us, we'll be in big trouble." Okay, the last part was a lie. The Janitor already went home or something.

"N-Never mind t-then. I'll go a-alone." She hesitantly stepped outside the room and I saw her run down the hall to the bathroom.

Wow, I had to stop my jaw from dropping. I was utterly pissed about that. She fought the urge to let me come with her. Oh well, when she comes back, she'll be scared and wanting to fall into my arms.

Why?

_Someone's_ waiting there for her…in the bathroom. And maybe _others_ along the halls…

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I rushed down the hallways, not wanting anything or _anyone_ to come up from behind me and kill me.

The strangest thing was the T.V. breaking down and then lightning and thunder starting. How scary is that?

When I got to the bathroom door, _all_ the way down the hall, I gulped. It was scary, alright.

Then I entered it.

But when I entered it, I didn't have to use it anymore. Great! I just came here for nothing!

_BAM!_

_CLICK!_

"Huh?" The door locked! By _itself_! Maybe it's…B-Bloody M-Mary! Should I look in the mirror?

I shakily turn my head towards the direction of the mirror.

"AHHH!" Behind me was a girl dressed in blood-stained, white rags. Her blackish brown hair was covering her face and her hand was reaching out to me. Her hands were bloody and scratched. Her fingernails were long and brown. They were also cracked and the tips were jagged.

…**:: Kairi's POV ::…**

I can't believe I'm doing this. But Ikuto promised me to give me my book back. So I guess there's no point in arguing, my friend.

I walked to the bathroom down the hall. Oh yes, I had forgotten. I was dressed up as Bloody Mary, that fake killer. She was actually a Queen named Mary who killed many people who were against her. Then the people started to call her Bloody Mary. So the whole thing about she kills you if you say her name 3 times is a fake thing to get people scared.

Anyways, I had a blackish brown wig on the covered most parts of my face. It was all tangled up and wispy as well.

I had fake scratches up and down my arms, also on my face.

My whole body was pale due to make up, and my finger nails were sham because they were brown, cracked, and serrated at the ends.

When I entered the bathroom, I hid behind the door. Hopefully Amu won't hit me hard if she swings open the door. Let's hope for the best of luck.

Anyhow, I heard the door swing open. _'Must be Amu._' I thought mentally.

She didn't look like she needed to you the restroom anymore.

_BAM!_

_CLICK!_

I shut the door and locked it. She seemed startled by it but she was thinking about something else, and you can tell what.

Perhaps about the Bloody Mary thing since she looked in the mirror.

This was my queue.

I got out from behind the door and stood behind Amu.

"AHHH!" She shrieked when she saw me reaching out to her in the mirror.

When she turned around I was gone. Well I really wasn't 'gone'. I was just hiding behind the door again.

Ikuto better give me my book back since this takes hard work and great timing.

If he doesn't, he's going to see a _real_ Bloody Mary.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall again. But this time it was strange.

The lights flickered on and off making the hall black one second, and white another. But what I saw scared the living shit out of me even _more_.

There was a girl with black, tangled, messy hair covering her whole face, waking towards me.

Both her hands were reaching out to me. She fell sometimes, but got up and walked towards me again.

Her skin was pale blue. She was wearing white rags.

I knew who she was.

**Samara Morgan**.

I watched the tape since it was in the movie! Now I'm gonna die.

"AHHH!" I screamed again.

…**:: Nagihiko's POV ::…**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!

I have to dress up as that girl from The Ring and make the lights flicker on and off. How fun is that? None!

Sheesh, Ikuto better give me my dancing music back, or else I'll make _sure_ Samara meets him tomorrow.

I saw Amu rushing out of the bathroom and unsteadily walking in the hall now.

It was my time.

I made the lights flicker on and off. Then I walked and fell and walked again in the hall, towards her, arms reaching out.

Even my great hair had to be ruined!

My silky hair had to be tangled up and sprayed black _just_ for this to work. It fell directly over my face, covering up everything.

My body was pale and I was wearing grayish white rags on.

"AHHH!" I heard her scream.

Then I quickly walked ran over to the power switch that controlled the lights when Amu was covering her eyes and made it go back to normal – which means all the lights were off now.

Then I hid behind a wall.

Ikuto, you _better_ give me back my dancing music.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

That was scary!

First it was Bloody Mary and then Samara Morgan! What's next? Freddy Krueger or something?

Great! Now I'm lost in this stupid hall! I can't even find my dorm room and I don't have my phone with me!

Hey, wait a second. What's the sound?...

**Wrong**.

What's that _song_?

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you..._

_Three, four, better lock your door..._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix..._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

Did I just **jinx** myself?

Do I **dare** to turn my head to look behind me?

Do I think I'm a **goner**?

_**Hell yes.**_

I turned my body and head to look behind me.

I expected someone to slash me out right there.

But instead, I heard the song repeat itself.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you..._

_Three, four, better lock your door..._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix..._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

Stop playing that song!

Then someone tapped my shoulder from behind me.

I was fearful to turn around but I did.

When I did so, it left my eyes wide open.

…**:: Tadase's POV ::…**

Ikuto better know what he's doing.

Making me dress up as Freddy Krueger! Sheesh, the guy isn't _that_ scary – but he still gives me the creeps.

And after I'm done with this 'job', he **better** give me back my music system.

I had to dress in a red and black stripped shirt that was jagged on the bottom.

I wore a mask that covered my blonde hair and also my face. The mask looked like the skin was burned and has a few brown spots on it. Built in the mask were rotten, brown teeth. It was covering my mouth, but I could still talk. In the mouth, there is a voice changer. It changes your voice to how Freddy Krueger would sound.

I also wore black, dark pants. It was a little baggy, too.

Covering my feet were black shoes with laces that I tied up.

On my right hand was the Freddy Krueger glove that had those 5 sharp razors on it and it fits perfectly on my hand. It was metal so that added a bit more weight.

On my left hand was a glove that just looked like the mask. It just made me more convincing in looking like the fictional character.

I also had a black, ripped up Fedora on my head. That also covered up the remaining hair that showed.

I played the song 'Freddy's Coming For You'. I had to play it because Hinamori-san will think Freddy is really coming to get her.

She looked freaked out the first time I played it. Then I played it a second time to see what reaction I get.

This time she was _really_ freaking out. That's when I tapped her fro behind.

She fearfully turned around – but when she did, it left her eyes open wide.

"Looking for me?" I asked her, titling my head to the side – in an evil way. Of course the voice changer was there to make me sound like Freddy Krueger.

She took a few steps back but I just came right behind her. Like magic right?

No, not really.

I just went there quickly, that's all.

When she walked backwards, she bumped into me.

She turned around to see me and quickly stepped backwards. But she stumbled a bit and fell.

I actually felt sad doing this to Hinamori-san. But I _really_ need my music system back. Without it, I can't go to sleep or anything.

I flexed my fingers – or in this case, my _razors_. Making sure to put them in front of my face is a frightful way.

I heard Hinamori-san gasp out of fear and that's when I knew my time was up.

"Well, look here! Are you scared?" I asked, walking closer to her. "N-No." She shook her head, slowly. Gotta give her credit for that one. She was probably trying to hold up. But you can clearly see that she's not doing a great job at it.

I walked closer and closer to her. She shut her eyes tightly. Knowing that this was my only chance to escape; I ran to the nearest wall and hid behind it.

I did Ikuto's dirty work now. Now he better pay up with my music system.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to strike me.

What I didn't expect was to feel _nothing_.

I poked open on eye; then the other one followed when I noticed no one was in front of me waiting to slash at me.

I looked behind me, on top of me, and below me.

_No one_.

Maybe just a dream?

**Unlikely**.

I unsteadily got up and started to find my way back to the dorm room.

When I saw one of the dorm room doors open, I knew it was mine since my dorm room is the only one that people had been awake in.

I was going to run over there as quickly as I could, but I stopped when I almost reached it since I heard a metal sound clash against the wall.

Do I **dare** to turn around and meet my eyes with the sound?

Let's hope for the best.

I turned around to face the sound of metal piercing against the wall. The result was horror striking my face.

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

This is so funny!

I have to dress up as Jason Voorhees from Friday The 13th and scare Hinamori! This will be so funny! I can't wait to tell Ikuto about it.

I can already feel myself cracking up right now!

Anyways, I was dressed in a throw up green colored shirt that can be mistaken for a Janitor's work outfit. It was also torn apart on the bottom and hap 'blood' stained on it.

I also was wearing matching pants. They were the same color, were slightly ripped, but had less 'blood' splattered onto it.

I held a 'bloody' machete in hand. I was also rusty.

My shoes were black and worn out. The laces on it were tied up but looked like it was falling down.

I had a white hockey mask on with holes in it and more 'blood' splattered onto it. I also had to push my hair into the mask so it stays covered.

Overall, I looked like I didn't take care of myself in _decades_, but I looked like I could scare the living shit out of anyone.

And right now, that _anyone_ would be **Hinamori Amu**.

I did a soft laughter to myself before doing what I needed to do.

I clashed the metal machete against the crème colored walls.

Doing so, I got Hinamori's attention since she turned around to the noise – which was coming from me – and I could see terror and panic smack her face.

I walked forward to her as I slashed the metal piece against the wall harder and harder. In result, she backed up and backed up away from me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something terrifying but then I remembered that Jason doesn't talk. BUMMER!

Anyways, the more I approached her, the more she withdrew.

I tried my best not to laugh at how the situation was, but I think I small chuckle escaped my lips. Luckily Hinamori didn't notice. That's a good thing.

I held up the machete – high enough so she could predict that I was about to kill her. Then I walked closer and closer to her.

I heard her hitch a breath in her throat. She probably thought this was the end of her.

Then I started to run to her – in a scary way. Like when the killer wants to kill the girl with their weapon above their head and running like a maniac while the girl is too scared to even move a finger.

In the last moments of her 'death', she closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her; he fingers were twitching briskly.

Since Ikuto told me to leave some proof that we all existed – well in this 'game' – I left my hockey mask on her lap. Well it really wasn't _my_ hockey mask. It's Ikuto's. He's in _every_ sport so he just let me borrow it.

I guess this was the time I run away from her and tell Ikuto it's time?

**Nah**.

Well for the second part that is.

Since I'm only getting laughter from this, I wanna make Ikuto pissed off. I just laugh at his pissed off face at me every time!

I won't let him know that everyone is done with their job and that Hinamori is coming back.

I ran back to a wall and hid behind it.

Oh is Ikuto going to beat the _hell_ out of me.

I just can't _wait_ to see the look on his face when he beats me up or when Hinamori enters.

Guess _I'll_ have to ask him about it later.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I didn't feel anything kill me senselessly.

I slowly opened my eyes up, but I was still in fear, of course.

No one was in front of me.

_No one_.

What the hell is happening around here? But I could tell it was true.

Why?

The _thing_ placed on my lap.

It was a _hockey mask_.

**His** _hockey mask_.

Was I going mad? No it couldn't be because his mask was right on my lap.

I picked up the mask from my lap and examined it carefully – even though I was scared to touch it at the same time.

Yes; there are scratches around it. Yes; there is blood splattered on it. Yes; it gives off an eerie feeling. No; I do not feel comfortable around it.

But now I could go back in the dorm room, right? I probably shouldn't jinx myself again though.

I got up, shakily, from the dull, wood floor and unevenly walked to my room again. But the hockey mask was still in my hand. I needed proof that all of this was real.

Once I got back into the room, I looked around only to find that it was scented – rose scented – and everything was back to normal. The lights were off, of course, the window was closed, the T.V. was off, and the bathroom door was closed but you could see that it wasn't locked since someone was in it; judging form the light that was coming from within it.

Weird. Why would this be rose scented? There's no special event, right?

Then the bathroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Tsukiyomi, only in his blue boxers that had a chain dangle down from it.

Strange?

I thought so too.

But I still wasn't recovered from my shock of the 5 murderers.

"T-Tsukiyomi?" I asked, trying to get his attention from probably within the bathroom. "A-Amu! When did you come?" He seemed startled from my appearance – like he wasn't expecting me to arrive yet.

"Just n-now. Anyways, l-look!" I showed him the hockey mask. "What about it?" He asked, grabbing it from my hand and examining it. "It's J-Jason's!" I explained to him, still fearful at the encounter. I heard him chuckle. It wasn't funny! "This is just a regular hockey mask. Actually it's mine. I was wondered where I put it. See?" He handed me back the hockey mask but I took not time to observe it. "N-No! There are scratches on it! And b-blood too!" I told him. "Amu, look at the mask. Do you see any of those on it?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

Then I brought the mask to my face and looked around it.

There was nothing on it.

_Nothing_.

It was just a plain old hockey mask.

"Can I get it back now? I have practice with it soon. There's a game coming up, too." Tsukiyomi sighed.

I handed it back to him but everything wasn't cleared up yet.

"B-But I also saw B-Bloody Mary and S-Samara Morgan and also F-Freddy Krueger!" I told him. "Sure you did. And tomorrow we'll see Ed Gein." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "R-Really?" The thought of him saying that we'll meet Ed Gein sent bad shivers down my back. "No Amu." He sighed. "You're just paranoid." Then he threw the hockey mask to the side.

"Oh yeah. Why does the room smell like roses?" I asked him. It was just strange it did. "That? Just helps set a mood, you know?" He smirked at me. "Uhh sure it does." I looked away and out the window.

Even though it was closed, I could still hear and see lightning and thunder.

Another bolt of lightning flashed and thunder roared.

"Ahh!" I jumped up a bit. I was still scared of lightning and thunder, and that's one thing I couldn't get rid of.

Tsukiyomi just shut off the lights inside the bathroom, and closed it. Then he closed and locked the dorm room door.

"Need help? Like _coping_ with the storm outside?" He asked me. It's strange that he would actually _help_ me. "N-No. I'm g-good." I answered shakily. "Okay then." He was walking past me when I heard another bolt and roar of thunder and lightning hit my ears.

I jumped up and surprisingly hit Tsukiyomi while doing so. Then we both fell to the ground. But the problem was that he was on top of me and I was under him, caged between both of his hands.

"S-Sorry about that." I apologized and tried to get up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Can you get off of me now?" I asked since I just wanted to crawl under the blanket and sleep. All he did was just lower himself closer and closer to me.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I was scared enough already. He stopped when he was directly hovering over me.

His right arm drifted away from the right side of my head and went to his side.

_Or so I thought_.

I felt his right hand rub my upper thigh back and fourth.

What the hell?

"Like it?" He smirked at me. What was going on?

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. I was also trying to struggle out of the position we were in.

"Giving you _comfort_. You are _scared_ aren't you? So I'm just giving you some _pleasure_ to make your fears go away." He lowered himself **more** closer to me.

"I don't need your so called 'comfort'!" I yelled at him, again. I tried to break my leg loose from his legs but his body pressure was too much!

"Get off of me Tsukiyomi!" I demanded. "Don't you _like_ this Amu?" He whispered to me while still rubbing my thigh.

**Wrong**.

He wasn't rubbing my _thigh_ anymore. Instead, his hand slid upper and upper my body until it reached my waist. Then he went from the back of my body to the _front_. After he did that, he was playing with my jeans – like the zipper for instance! He was sliding it down!

"Can you stop it already? This isn't my _type_ of pleasure! My pleasure is trying to **stay away** from **you**! Now get off of me!" I was telling the truth. This guy is like a heart attack waiting to happen!

"Is that the truth _Amu_?" Now he was sliding down my jeans! Doesn't he know when to give up?

"Yes it is! Now get off!" I finally found the strength to push me off.

While he was still on the floor, I got up and pulled up my pants and zipped up the zipper.

He has the nerve to do that with me!

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Once Amu came back in here, she would fall into my arms.

I was preparing everything up for her arrival. I made the room smell like roses and I was in the bathroom fixing up how I looked. In other words, I made my hair messy and took of my shirt and pants. Meaning that I was in nothing but my boxers with a silver chain dangling from the sides.

"T-Tsukiyomi?" I heard Amu's voice from outside the bathroom.

Strange. I thought Kukai was going to tell me if she came or not.

When I stepped out the bathroom, I saw Amu standing there, fearful.

"A-Amu! When did you come?" She wasn't supposed to come yet! KUKAI! Oh is he gonna get it!

"Just n-now. Anyways, l-look!" She then showed me the hockey mask.

"What about it?" I asked her while grabbing the mask from her hands. I pretended like I was actually examining it – but I already knew what to do with it.

"It's J-Jason's!" I had to fight back a smirk, but I did chuckle.

"This is just a regular hockey mask. Actually it's mine. I was wondered where I put it. See?" I quickly changed the hockey mask with the one I had been holding behind my back the whole time. Then I threw 'Jason's' hockey mask somewhere to the side. Then I handed my actually hockey mask to her but she didn't look like she wanted to observe it.

"N-No! There are scratches on it! And b-blood too!" She explained to me. "Amu, look at the mask. Do you see any of those on it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She brought the mask up to her face and examined it.

"Can I get it back now? I have practice with it soon. There's a game coming up, too." I sighed, but I tried my best not to leer.

Then she handed it back to me.

"B-But I also saw B-Bloody Mary and S-Samara Morgan and also F-Freddy Krueger!" I was about to laugh but I replaced it with a comment.

"Sure you did. And tomorrow we'll see Ed Gein." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "R-Really?" She probably thought I was telling the truth.

"No Amu." I sighed. "You're just paranoid." Then I threw the hockey mask somewhere to the side.

"Oh yeah. Why does the room smell like roses?" She asked me. "That? Just helps set a mood, you know?" My smirked broke loose and I was starting to smirk at her. "Uhh sure it does." She looked out the window after replying.

She was probably thinking about lightning or thunder.

Then lightning and thunder appeared again.

"Ahh!" She jumped a bit. She obviously wasn't expecting that.

I shut off the lights inside the bathroom, and closed it. Then I closed and locked the dorm room door.

For _privacy_, you know?

"Need help? Like _coping_ with the storm outside?" I asked her. But by 'coping', I had something _so_ different in mind.

"N-No. I'm g-good." She answered, but her voice shook. "Okay then." I walked past her when another bolt and roar of thunder and lightning went up again.

When she jumped, she hit me and we both fell to the ground. But that wasn't the _best_ part.

She was under me while I was on top. She was also caged by my hands.

"S-Sorry about that." She apologized and tried to get up, but I didn't move a bit.

"Can you get off of me now?" She probably didn't like the position.

But that's when I started the _real_ plan.

I lowered myself closer and closer to her.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Clearly she didn't want to have sex with me _yet_.

I stopped when I right over her.

Then my right arm fell to my side.

Well that's what _she_ thinks.

Then I put my right hand right at her upper thigh and repeatedly rubbed it.

I bet she likes it now.

"Like it?" I smirked at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me. She was also trying to struggle out of the position we were in.

"Giving you _comfort_. You are _scared_ aren't you? So I'm just giving you some _pleasure_ to make your fears go away." I lowered myself closer and closer to her until our bodies were touching.

"I don't need your so called 'comfort'!" She yelled at me. But she was just trying to _resist_ it.

"Get off of me Tsukiyomi!" She tried to break free from the position – but no avail. "Don't you _like_ this Amu?" I whispered into her ear in a seductive voice.

My hand slid upper and upper her body until it reached her waist. Then I went from the back of her body to the _front_. After that, I was playing with her jeans. I was unzipping her pants, too.

"Can you stop it already? This isn't my _type_ of pleasure! My pleasure is trying to **stay away** from **you**! Now get off of me!" She's resisting again.

She can be so _hostile_.

"Is that the truth _Amu_?" I started to slide her jeans down her legs. While I was doing so, my hand that was sliding down her jeans was also rubbing her skin while it slid down, revealing more and more skin.

"Yes it is! Now get off!" Then she found the strength to push me off of herself and throw me onto the floor.

I sat up on the floor now as she stood up, adjusting her pants to where it should be – well in _her_ point of view – and zippering up the zipper in her pants that was pulled down by me.

"Sheesh Tsukiyomi! I'll never fall for you in your whole life so just give up already!" Then she stomped back to my bed.

"You will someday." I murmured under my breath. But then of course, that caused me to smirk.

Then I heard the lightning strike again and I saw Amu jump up again. And when the thunder growled, Amu jumped up again.

She really must be scared of thunder and lightning. Right?

I shot look at the clock.

_**3:50 a.m.**_

Oh yeah, no school tomorrow. Halloween Bash.

I just _can't_ wait to show Amu my costume.

I think this year's Halloween Bash will be the **best**.

But I still think that I should go to sleep now since I don't want bags under my perfect eyes.

No wonder Kukai calls me an Arrogant Ass.

Kukai…

KUKAI!

Oh is he gonna get it tomorrow! Just wait!

After I was done with whatever I was doing, I walked over to the bed. I didn't bother wearing any clothes except my boxers because I feel more comfortable sleeping in them than in clothes. But I would like to sleep naked, but then again, there's a girl in the room. But that'll change once she falls head over heels for me.

"You're going to sleep?" I heard Amu ask me. "Isn't that was it looks like?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Yeah, it does." She scratched the back of her head. "Or would you like to do something _else_?" I smirked at her. "NO! Just go to sleep already!" She yelled at me. I chuckled at her outcome but walked into the bed anyways.

I wonder why she wanted to know if I was going to go to sleep though.

Was I ever this stupid?

She wants to go to sleep with me. Since she's scared and all.

Well I'll wait for that to happen.

I stifled a yawn and crawled into the bed. I didn't bother putting the blanket on since it feels _much_ better just sleeping in my boxers with nothing else on.

All I saw was Amu standing there. She was probably thinking if she should climb in bed with me now.

I suppressed yet another yawn and closed my eyes.

I heard some shuffling and then I felt more weight come onto the bed.

When I opened my eyes, I saw pink.

To be more specific, I saw the back of Amu. She was dressed in her pajamas of course. And she didn't face me when she went to sleep – of course.

But I did see her hugging a pillow. Maybe she was scared. The lightning and thunder didn't hit for sometime though.

I just closed my eyes again since this was nothing really _new_ – except me sleeping next to her in my boxers, that is.

I heard a small sound of thunder. It wasn't _that_ loud this time.

But I heard Amu's pillow drop to the floor. It's probably loud enough to make her drop something she was gripping on.

That's when the thunder made an uproar in the skies since this time it was a **loud** one.

I felt something on the bed lift up but then plummet down again.

This time when I opened my eyes, I saw Amu facing me and her eyes shut tight.

She really _is_ scared of thunder and lightning.

I just shut my eyes again since that was probably the last one we would hear all night.

After a few minutes, a **huge** boom of thunder and lightning roamed the sky.

To tell you the truth, I didn't expect this one. But I still didn't open my eyes since it didn't really surprise me.

But I did feel arms around my waist as something pushed up against my chest.

_That's_ when I opened my eyes since this was a **real** surprise.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Amu clutching onto me and burying her face into my chest. She's probably _really_ scared of thunder and lightning.

I couldn't seduce her right then since every time thunder or lightning would hit, she would jump up. That can be good in _some_ ways but what about when I'm kissing her? She'll jump up and probably jam right into my nose. And I don't wanna ruin my nose.

I sighed. It's no fun doing anything with a girl when you can't seduce them. And I'm already _dressed_ for the occasion!

I sighed again and just hugged her back.

I felt her grip around my body loosen and she was burying her gave deeper and deeper into my chest. Seems to me like she finally took ease. But she was still hugging me.

"Goodnight Tsukiyomi." I heard her whisper to me. She was probably talking in her sleep. "Goodnight Amu." I whispered back to her.

Thunder and lightning was bound to strike again so the whole night she is going to be jumping – causing no sleep for me!

I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Ikuto…" I heard her say one last time before she drifted off to sleep.

I felt my lips twitch up into a _smile_.

Wait, a smile? I probably got that wrong. Maybe just an imagination or something. Maybe even a smirk. But **definitely** not a **true**,** honest**,_smile_.

But before sleeping, I noticed something.

The thunder and lightning never came back.

**Nikki:: Like it?**

**Ikuto:: I liked the part where I tried to seduce Amu.**

**Amu:: I HATED EVERY PART OF IT! AND I DONT WANT TOMORROW TO COME! I HAVE TO WEAR THAT STUPID COSTUME!**

**Ikuto:: What costume?**

**Amu:: None of your buisiness MEANIE.**

**Ikuto:: Ill find ou sooner or later.**

**Ikuto:: Hey Nikki,**

**Nikki:: Hm?**

**Ikuto:: can you make this into a Lemon? *smirks***

**Amu & Nikki:: WHAT?**

**Ikuto:: Can you?**

**Nikki:: Actually someone requested that already and I said I cant because one, Im only 12 years old and two, Im just not comfrotable writing it. Sorry for people who want me to.**

**Amu:: You tell him Nikki!**

**Nikki:: FINE SHEESH! Heres a deal. If you reviewers out there see a scene where Ikuto kisses Amu or something and like a lemon or lime scene suits that part, you can write a lemon or lime part and send it to me and I might put it up on the story. But like create a new story and post it up. THERE! LIKE THAT IDEA IKUTO?**

**Ikuto:: I love it. *smirks***

**Amu:: NOOO!**

**Ikuto:: Guess we'll be having some lemon scenes Amu. *smirks at Amu***

**Amu:: OR LIME! IT DOESNT HAVE TO BE LEMON! BUT I PERFER NOTHING!**

**Ikuto:: No one usually does lime with us. Just be prepared. *moves closer to Amu***

**Amu:: Let me just do this before I run...**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Amu:: *runs away from Ikuto***

**Ikuto:: *runs after Amu***

**Nikki:: Those two are the same arent they? xD**


	7. Spending Halloween Night With A Playboy

**Nikki: Sorry for not updating! Im working on so much stories and finals are coming up! But when school is over and Summer break comes, expect more updates :D**

**Amu:: All that info can be found on her profile page ^^**

**Ikuto:: Pathetic**

**Nikki:: YOU KNOW WHAT IKUTO?! SINCE YOU SAID THAT, YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ikuto:: Whatever Ms. Pathetic**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

The thunder and lightning never came back.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I woke up to warmth surrounding me.

_Sweet_ warmth. One that you get rarely.

I didn't bother opening my eyes since it would just ruin me and my time snuggling whatever the warmth was.

I never felt this way before. And it feels so…_good_!

Only if I can stay this way forever. But sadly, all good things have to come to an end.

I decided to make it last so I hugged it even more – burying my face into it.

"So warm and soft and cuddling!" I murmured while snuggling it even more.

"So I'm warm, soft, _and_ cuddling, eh _Amu_?" The warmth talked! Warm things don't talk…unless they're a warm _person_.

And that voice was _way_ too recognizable. It sounded like the voice that haunts me everyday. The voice I try to get _away_ from.

I backed up my head from the 'warmth' and took a look at what I was hugging.

All I saw was tan and blue all blurred up.

I decided to make out the picture so I moved away from the source of 'warmth'.

Then I saw a chest – or more specific, a _nude_ tan chest. That was the tan part. Now let's find out the blue.

I saw blue fabric – that blue fabric would be boxers, with a chain drooping down from the side.

Please don't let me think this is what I think it is! **PLEASE!**

I hesitantly brought my head up to see who this all belonged to.

The owner had a **smirk** plastered onto _his_ face and _his_ **navy blue** hair was all messed up.

I jinxed myself.

I hate this!

Then I realized I was still hugging _him_.

I quickly unbounded my hands from what seemed like his waist and sat up straight.

That's right.

I was hugging **Tsukiyomi Ikuto**.

I take it back! He isn't snuggly, cuddly, warm, or soft! He's just horrible to be around with, cold, and hard!

"I was enjoying it Amu." He pouted at me. Oh how I _wish_ to slap him in the face.

"Just shut up Tsukiyomi. And go put some clothes on. You're giving me the shivers just looking at you. And the _bad_ shivers, by the way." I hoped off bed and stretched my arms out my reaching for the ceiling and arching my back.

"Oh _really_? Just a minute ago you were snuggling me. And last night you were so scared that you were clutching onto me." I could feel his smirk behind my back.

"Oh shut it Tsukiyomi. I was just scared. If you were scared of something who _knows_ what you could be doing." I scoffed at him. "And get dressed. I don't want to be here looking at your naked body every time you pass by me." I added. "This 'naked' body is what all girls drool over." Tsukiyomi shot back. I jeered at his response. "_All_ girls drool over it? I could name 4 girls who don't drool over it. One, Yuiki Yaya. Two, Mashiro Rima. Three, Hoshina Utau. And Four, Hinamori Amu." I smirked at him. This time _I_ was smirking at _him_.

"Yet." He said getting up and walking towards his closet. "What?" I asked him, now walking to my closet. "You don't drool over me _yet_." Oh how I knew he was smirking while he was picking out his clothes from within the closet!

"In your dreams!" I held back a scoff, but I was searching for something to wear from my closet – and guess what?! It had to be a dress since Saaya only wanted girls to first come in a dress and then change there or come there with your outfit on. God knows what the reason if for.

I rather picked option one since I rather not walk all around the campus in a slutty outfit and boys whistling at me and slapping my butt – including Tsukiyomi.

Utau chose the same, too. But I wonder what her dress would be…

That reminds me! Utau wanted me to tell Tsukiyomi!

"Hey Tsukiyomi! Utau wanted me to tell you this." I caught his attention because he turned his head to turn around and he raised an eyebrow at me. "She wanted me to tell you if were planning to change there you have to wear a tux or something. Well something that you would wear if you were going to a Ball." It was hard explaining it to him because one, I wasn't a boy or Saaya, so I didn't know what to tell him to wear, and two, he was too busy checking himself out to listen to me!

"You know? Forget it! I hope she kicks you out of the party!" I yelled at him shutting my closet forcefully with my dress in hand.

"Can you shut up already?" He groaned. He's probably cranky at the mornings. I wonder how the girl in bed with him deals with him in the morning. Probably just gives him more kisses and then his cranky state is thrown out the window. Yeah, that makes more sense.

"I already know what she wants me to do. Jeez, and I'm dressing _here_, not at the party." He explained idly while yawning at the end of his explanation and rubbing his eye lazily. "Oh forget it! Next time Utau asks me to tell you something, you can ask her yourself on what you missed out on! And you can't change here because Utau, Rima, and Yaya are coming over! So you have to change at Utau's. Kukai already knows, by the way." I explained to him, rushed since the girls are coming here soon. "Whatever." He grumbled and headed out of the room, probably to Utau's.

How can he just leave like that only in his boxers? Does he have no dignity?!

But then I saw a girl kiss him right on the lips and he kissed back. Then when they broke off the kiss, I saw a girl **only** wrapped in a _small towel_ pass by Tsukiyomi and he slapped her butt! This is why I didn't want to walk around campus in my slutty costume! And it looks like his good mood is back.

I walked in the bathroom, even though he was outside, he was _outside_. So he had a perfect view of my body if I started to undress.

I left the door open since Utau and the others would be arriving.

Then I headed into the bathroom to change since _it_ was outside.

After changing I headed outside of the bathroom to see Utau, Rima, and Yaya, laughing at my look.

What was so wrong about it? It was only a plain, two straps around the shoulder, ankle length, and red dress. And I was wearing black sneakers. Is there such a bad thing about it?

"Amu." I heard Utau now say seriously, while the others started to calm down their laughter. "Are you _seriously_ going to wear **that**?" She pointed at my accused dress. I didn't even know weather to shake my head 'yes' or 'no'.

"Well you aren't. It's just not…how do we say this?…_sexy_. But keep in mind that we don't want it to be slutty." She told me. I held back a scoff at the word 'slutty'. We were going to wear that to the Bash!

"Amu go back and change into the clothes you were wearing before. Then come outside and give me that 'dress' you were wearing." She put finer quotes around the word 'dress' because she thought it wasn't even one.

"Whatever." I sighed and headed back into the bathroom.

When I stepped out, I was dressed in my black and pink checkered pajamas and with me so called 'dress' in my hand.

Utau held out her hand for the dress and I just tossed it to her. Utau can be a Fashion Cop when she gro- never mind. She's a singer. I forgot about that. But as a _side job_ she should be a Fashion Cop.

She ripped it up and threw it in the garbage! Well, I didn't really have the look out for that dress anyways.

"Now, knowing you Amu, you probably have some gorgeous dress in the back of your closet." Utau then headed up to my closet and pushed everything to the side.

**Revealing my **_**hidden**_** stash of glamorous clothes and high heels I never wear.**

Before I could stop her, she already pulled out one.

"Amu wear _those_ dresses! Don't wear that red one. Thankfully I threw it out. You looked like an oldie in it!" Then Utau passed me the dress and heels to wear.

"Only wear those now." Utau instructed. "Now change into _that_." She added.

All I did was nod and enter the bathroom.

When I came out I was wearing the Pink Glittering Party Dress. This resulted to everyone's mouth hanging down.

What was the big deal? I wasn't wearing anything that good.

I was wearing this light pink and silver party dress that has a strapless sweetheart neckline and a sequined bodice. The empire waist has a shirred sash and large bow in front. The flared A-line mini tulle skirt is dotted with silver and has a curled hemline.

My heels were these sandals that are three-fourths inches high. The high heels had rhinestone studded straps.

What's so great about it?

"It looks _amazing_ on you!' Utau was exaggerating. It didn't look _that_ great. Did it?

"Let me do your hair!" Yaya announced. "I'll do the make up!" Rima added. Utau didn't do anything but observe if they were doing anything wrong. She already did the really important part – the dress and shoes.

After they were done, I had to admit I did look pretty good.

"Perfect! Now we're ready to go." Utau pronounced.

I glanced a look at the clock.

_**11:11 p.m.**_

We were late! It started at 11:00 p.m. and ends somewhere around 6:30 a.m..

"It's okay to be late at these types of parties." Utau read my mind.

That's when I took a good look at Utau.

"Wow Utau! You look amazing!" I complimented her. I saw her blush a bit – probably since she's flattered – and then she shook it off.

"T-Thanks." She expressed.

She was wearing this short, glittering, deep royal blue dress. It has a sequin embellished bodice and strapless sweetheart neckline. The shirred empire waist is decorated with a large floral accent in the center. The tulle skirt flares out in an A-line shape.

Her shoes were these dazzling that are perfect dancing the night away. The jewel encrusted three and three-fourths inch heel look fabulous and the additional rhinestone detailing on the front strap are striking!

Then I looked at the costumes Rima and Yaya were wearing.

Rima was wearing a costume called the Skull Fairy.

Her top was a black top with tiny white circles on it. It also has a skull on the top left of the shirt.

Her skirt was short and black. It stopped at her upper thighs.

She was wearing leggings that have a skull on this top of it.

And she was wearing platform shoes.

Behind her was a pair of huge black wings.

"You look awesome Rima!" I complimented her.

"Hmph." She looked away from me. But then from the corner of her eye, I could see that she was looking at me. "Thanks." She whispered along with a kind smile. I smiled back at her and looked at Yaya's costume.

Yaya's costume was something called Honey Bee.

It had a yellow top on with black stripes going across it. For the first about one-third of the top if fully black, then the rest is yellow with black stripes going across it. It also a yellow flower with a black seed in the middle on the top of the shirt and on the bottom right of the shirt.

She also had arm warmers that started a few inches down from her elbow and stopped at her wrist. It was yellow with black stripes going across it.

She was wearing a black skirt that stopped at her thighs. It was all black except for the bottom. The bottom had two yellow stripes go across it.

She was wearing normal tights that stopped at her ankle. They were also black.

Covering her feet were two black sandals with probably a one inch heel in the back.

On her head was a hair band that had to antennas come out from it. The antennas were black and on the top of it, it had a fuzzy, yellow ball.

On her hair rested a yellow flower that had a black seed in the middle.

To top it all off, she had to wings on the back of her. They curved in and the decorations on it were swirly.

"Yaya you look so cute!" I told her. 'Thanks Amu-chi!" She replied cheerfully. I sent her a smile and then we left.

Well not really.

Rima and Yaya left. Utau and I told them that we'll meet them after a couple of minutes. They were hesitant at first but the unwillingly agreed later once we reassured them that we would arrive.

We wanted to grab out bags before leaving the room and we didn't want anyone to know what we were wearing. It would just be too embarrassing until the actual party started.

The problem was that since it was gonna be dark during the party, it makes our costume stand out more since in the flyer than came with it said that it stands out more in the dark and makes you stand out more.

Wait till we hear whistling and what not.

"Ready Amu?" I heard Utau ask me. "Y-Yeah." I gulped. I wasn't even sure if I was telling the _truth_.

Then me and Utau put on a façade pretending that we weren't scared of anything and just walked down the hallways coolly.

That's what we _thought_.

While we were down there, we got some whistles from people who were heading to the Bash.

Much people weren't out there since it was 11 something in the night so they would be sleeping.

I wonder how Ran, Miki, and Su are. I know Ran and Miki are hanging out with Kiseki and Yoru. Su's probably serving them or something. But to have Ran hang out with Kiseki and Miki to hang out with Yoru, **definitely** means they have a crush on them. I can't wait to ask them tomorrow since it's a Saturday and that means no school!

While we were turning to enter the party, the two guys holding the doors slapped our butts. I and Utau punched them though. We weren't they type of girls who enjoyed butt slapping.

Once I and Utau got in, we were left we wide eyes.

There were girls dressed up in slutty costumes – no surprise – but _boys_, too!

Some were dressed up as a chair or couch where girls can _sit_ on them.

Others as a Rapist.

And others are dressed up as a…._'stick'_.

EW!!!!!!

I think Utau and I almost barfed when we saw girls swoon in by people like them.

I heard myself gag and I also heard Utau do the same.

How can they dress up in those things?!

Through out the whole crowd, I spotted two blondes, a brown, a green, and a purple.

Please let it be who I think they are!

While I and Utau walked closer and closer to the blurred colors, it revealed itself.

It was Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi!

Then I and Utau rushed up to them.

"H-Hey Tadase-kun! And you too Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kairi!" I greeted them.

Tadase probably recognized my voice since he turned around.

"Hinam-" He didn't finish my name because once he turned around, he dropped his drink. I wonder why.

"Tadase-kun? Are you okay?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Y-Yeah. It's just that you l-look b-beautiful." He commented. A faint blush could be seen on his cheeks. I felt Utau nudge me a bit by the elbow. "T-Thank you." Now it was my turn to blush. "Y-You too U-Utau!" He quickly added. "M-Mind if I get a p-picture of y-you two?" He asked, taking out his camera phone. I didn't know what to say. The cutest guy was asking a picture of me! And Utau of course. "Sure!" Utau quickly answered for me before I made an idiot of myself. I have to thank her for that.

So we did a cute pose and he took a picture of it. Best day of my life!

"Cute pose." Rima commented. "Yeah, yeah Amu-chi and Utau-chi!" Yaya added.

"It looks g-great!" He stuttered. I and Utau just flashed him a smile.

I heard Nagihiko clear his throat. "We're still here you know." He winked at us.

"S-Sorry! F-Forgot!" Utau and I said at the same time. "You forgot about us?" Kairi asked now. "N-No! N-Not in t-that way!" We shook our hands in front of us as well as our heads.

Then they started to laugh – including Tadase – and we joined in too. It feels so good with Tsukiyomi here. But too bad Kukai isn't. Well it's the opposite for Utau, I guess. She's happy that Kukai isn't here but is sad that Tsukiyomi isn't here.

We two are really alike, aren't we?

Then I looked at there costumes – Utau doing the same.

Tadase was wearing a Kiddy Vampire costume.

He had Dracula's black draped around him and he was wearing a white button-up shirt.

He was wearing black pants and black shoes.

He might not be Dracula himself, but he's cute in my eyes. And how did he know that I liked Vampire Costumes?! But this is so cool! I'm dressed in what I like and so is Utau – but we just hate how the costume looks. But Tadase is wearing what I like too! Now if someone would just come as the Werewolf.

Wait, now I sound like a fan girl!

"A-Awesome c-costume!" I complimented him. "Thanks Amu." Tadase replied. "Oh wait, can I call you that?" He asked. "Can I call you Tadase?" I asked him back. "Sure." He nodded his head. "Then Amu it is Tadase!" I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"The new couple of the year!" Utau announced. I felt my face grow red. "U-Utau!" I and _Tadase_ called out. Then I heard Utau's giggles.

I took this time to check everyone else's costumes.

Nagihiko was dressed up as a Basketball player.

He had the Jersey with a number 10 on the front and back.

It was white and orange while the number was in blue.

He had blue shorts on and had an orange basketball in his hands.

"Nagihiko, cool costume, but you play basketball?" I asked him. "Yeah. I used to play all the time until I came into this school since now it's dancing." He explained. I nodded my head in understandment. Then I checked out Kairi's costume.

Kairi's costume was a Samurai.

He didn't have his glasses on – so I'm guessing contacts – and he was wearing a green suit that had a belt in the middle, around his waist, so that makes the suit a little poofy – matching the whole Samurai look.

His green hair was tied into a ponytail and had a mesh go over his head and drooping own all the way down his body. So the mesh went over his clothes, too.

He was also wearing wooden shoes.

He also had a sword in his hands?! Is it real?

Overall, he looked like a real Samurai and looked handsome.

"Wow Kairi! I love your costume! You look pretty handsome!" I commented. "Is that a real blade?" I added. "T-Thank you." He replied. "And yes, it is a real sword. I practice." He answered. "That's so awesome!" Utau complimented. Kairi nodded his head and looked away. Probably shy because of all the comments.

"Amu we need to change into our costumes." Utau reminded me. "Oh yeah!" I forgot! "Hey Tadase, where's the changing rooms?" I asked him. "Oh it's right there Amu." He pointed out the way and then I and Utau set off to change into a slut costume.

While we were walking there Utau was daring me to do something.

"I dare you to sing a song to him. On the stage." Utau smirked at me. "N-No way! So e-embarrassing! And he'll know I'm c-crushing on him!" I protested. "Then I'll tell him that you're just singing the song to everyone. A nice song." She said. "Fine." I sighed. "What song?" I asked her. Then she leaned into my ear and whispered the song. I almost choked. "B-But! It's! Utau! F-Fine!" I stumbled on my words. "Okay, let's change now." She said while we entered the changing room which reeked of beer.

…**:: Utau's POV ::…**

After we did our changing, I headed back to the others while Amu went behind stage to get the song ready.

She should just confess that she likes him! He likes her too! You can totally tell!

Anyways when I got back there I saw Souma – horrible – and Ikuto there.

This was bad.

Souma was dressed as a _Sexy_ Werewolf. NO I DO NOT THINK HE'S SEXY! THAT'S JUST THE COSTUME!

Anyways, he was wearing baggy blue pants that had some ripped holes in them and it also had some dirt on it.

His shirt was torn up so it showed his chest. _Purposely_, of course. It also was white and had a few dirt spots on it, also.

He was wearing normal sneakers that were gray and had red striped going across it.

He looked like an **idiot**, overall.

But the fan girls didn't think that. They drooled over him and he howled at them. Then he even licked some of them! Gross!

But the problem was Ikuto. He was dressed up at a Sexy **Vampire**. Amu's song was going to be about a Vampire. And I bet he chose it because he knew that she liked Vampire costumes!

Anyways, girls were more attracted to him because of how he looked.

He was wearing a satin long sleeve shirt with ascot and cross embellishment attached to a button front vest.

It has an iridescent cape with stand up collar attached to the shoulders.

He had black suit-ish type of pants and black shoes.

I walked up to them and ignored Souma's greeting and didn't bother to greet Ikuto since it seemed like he didn't care much except about the girls.

"U-Utau! What are you w-wearing?!" Tadase exclaimed. "Don't even ask. It was a bet and I lost so I had to wear this." I groaned. "Oh. O-Okay." Tadase still seemed shaky about it though. "Amu's wearing the same thing you know." I informed him.

Tadase's drink fell for the second time and was left with wide eyes. The others seemed stunned as well – including Ikuto.

"Amu's wearing something like that?" Ikuto raised an eye brow at me. "Yeps." I responded. "Interesting…" He trailed off but a smirk was implanted onto his face.

He was planning something all right.

"Anyways, I dared Amu to sing a song but don't think it's supposed to be on any of you guys. It's just a song." I told them.

We all started to chat together. Meaning me chatting with everyone else but Ikuto and Souma because one, no way in hell was I going to talk to Souma, and two, they were with girls.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

So Amu's gonna dress up in _that_ type of costume, eh? This will be interesting.

If Utau's costume was like _that_, Amu's is probably even **more** revealing.

Utau was dressed up as a Sexy Devil.

She was wearing a red dress that spikes out in the two left and right ends. It stops at your upper thighs.

It comes with a red pitch fork and a pair of two red horns.

The top part of the dress is almost like a tube top. It stops right above your two breasts.

She wasn't wearing any stockings because it probably didn't come with any and her boots were slim and black.

There was no bottom skirt part to it so it was _very_ revealing.

Kukai and I sneakily slipped away from the conversation as they were talking. It was kinda boring to hear what they had to say since it was things about school and I already hear _enough_ of that.

When we roamed through the dance floor, we saw so many girls gawking at us.

Some of them were blushing as we approached them.

When I got up to them, I sniffed the air.

"Do I smell…_blood_?" I went closer to them. I could see the costumes they were wearing. Very revealing. Short. And mostly bunnies.

_Perfect_.

"I think you do." Kukai nodded his head while he inched in closer to another girl. "I thought so." I smirked at the girl who was wearing a bunny suit that stopped at her waist.

"Have you been a _naughty_ girl?" I asked her seductively. All she did was nod. It doesn't take that much to seduce a girl for me and Kukai of course. With an exception of Amu. But she'll fall into my arms sooner or later.

"I guess I have to suck your blood now." I smirked at her as I came closer and closer to her. I already noticed that Kukai had a girl hooked since he was kissing her now.

I leaned my head closer to her neck and sucked on it. I ended up giving her a hickey.

I was going to continue more until I saw lights go off except for the stage.

"Call me." I whispered into her ear as I saw Kukai do the same. We always knew that they were free for us.

Then I and Kukai went in front of the sage where we met up with everyone else.

Then I heard music play.

The D.J. was playing a song and he was making a noise with his mouth.

Then I heard a girl sing.

I knew it was Amu since Utau told us.

But no one was on the stage.

**( D.J. )**

**Beep beep butty, bup bup buppy, beep beep bupp****y**

**( Amu )**

**Oh oh oh**

We all turned our heads to the left of the stage.

No one.

**( D.J. )**

**Beep beep butty, bup bup buppy, beep beep bupp****y**

**( Amu )**

**Oh oh oh**

Then to the right.

Nothing.

**( D.J. )**

**Beep beep butty, bup bup buppy, beep beep bupp****y**

**( Amu )**

**Oh oh oh**

Left.

Only the stage.

**( D.J. )**

**Beep beep butty, bup bup buppy, beep beep bupp****y**

**( Amu )**

**Oh oh oh**

Right.

Darkness.

Then smokes and flashing lights filled the stage and their stood Amu in the most revealed costume.

She was dressed up as a Sexy Witch.

She was wearing a purple dress but the skirt part of the dress is a little bit poofy on the bottom that is colored black with purple and a black mesh over it that stops at your upper thighs.

The top part of the dress is a black leather plate. It purposely makes your breasts look bigger and goes down in a V and right in the middle of your chest breasts. The line that forms the downward V is decorated with black laces.

Along with purple and black strip stockings and black, leather boots. It also comes with a black broom that has purple glitters on the feathers of the broomstick.

Lastly, it comes with a pointy, black and purple hat.

She looked so…_sexy_.

This was perfect for my plan

**( Amu )**

**I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone**

She started to make cute poses.

**( Amu )**

**  
I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?**

Those poses could make me come up right on the stage right now and seduce her right there. But I had to hold it back.

**( Amu )**

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Then she started to dance.**  
**

**( Amu )**

**  
Oh yeah**

She stopped dancing and started to sway her hips.

**( Amu )**

**  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**

Her voice is really amazing though.**  
**

**( Amu )**

**  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**

She starts to dance again now. But a little faster and more upbeat.**  
**

**( Amu )**

**  
Oh yeah**

**  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**

Now she stops dancing and starts to sway her hips again but this time she's moving her hands.

**( Amu )**

**  
Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.**

She starts to pick up the pace.

**( Amu )**

**  
I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?**

Now she starts to dance again.

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

When she jumps I notice her breasts bounce.

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

They're so _big_. **Perfect** size. They're just begging me to come there and take her already!

When she finished she received an enormous amount of claps and whistles.

Then she got off stage.

I needed to get my plan to work now since they were going to the Haunted Mansion now so we would be the only ones here. In the whole school – alone in the dark. The others who weren't invited to the party would be sleeping.

How perfect is that?

I quickly whispered something into Tadase's ear and you could tell that he hesitantly agreed. He probably didn't want to hurt her. But all my plans weren't going to hurt her since in the end she'll end up falling madly in love with me that she'll forgot about my plans.

After the applauds, Amu jogged downstairs.

As she did, her breasts bounced even _more_.

This girl is just **begging** for me to come and take her!

_'Be patient Ikuto. She'll come. And by tonight, she'll be in bed with you – naked – and screaming your name.'_ I assured myself, mentally.

That thought made me more relaxed.

Then I put the plan in play.

Amu finally reached us downstairs and Tadase's face went red.

I had to hold back my laughter and the sight of his face.

"A-Amu, why are you wearing t-that?" Tadase pointed an accused finger at her costume. "Oh, didn't Utau tell you?" She answered him back with another question. "Oh yes. Because of a bet." He nodded and looked away. The blush was still visible on his cheeks. He probably looked away because he didn't want to see Amu's body. Well not entirely her body because the costume was revealing, yeah, but it didn't cover up _everything_. But it did show **a lot**.

"Whoa, Tadase? Amu? When did you start calling each other that?" I pointed out. Tadase was doing his job well. I have to admit that.

"O-Oh, that! We actually s-started to call each other that b-because o-" Tadase started it out, but someone else cut in. "It's none of your business." I heard a voice come from the left. I turned my head to see Amu with her right hand on her right hip and leaning on her right leg.

That just made her look so much sexier!

"I think it _is_ my business. After all, he is _my_ friend. I deserve to know what happened." I came back with. "He's _mine_ too." Amu narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same. "Well _I_ met him first." I spotted out. "Well he likes _me_ better and doesn't use girls." She retorted. "That's what _you_ think." I scoffed. "If you knew better, you would probably be getting out of this school or sulking somewhere." I added with another scoff. She didn't even know what Tadase was doing for me!

"You know what?! Let Tadase decide." She looked at Tadase and I looked at him. Right now he was positioned in the middle of us and twiddling his thumbs.

"You know what guys? I dropped my drink and I'm gonna get another one. Wanna come Amu?" He asked quickly. "Sure Tadase." She smiled at him and sent a glare towards me. "Told ya." Then she stuck her tongue out at me. Oh how that tongue can be used for _so_ many other things.

He grabbed her hand and went off but she sent me something surprising while she was walking with him.

While holding his hand, she turned her head around to face me. Then she raised her left hand – the one that was free – and put up her middle finger. She was sticking up her middle finger at me. At _**me**_!

She has some nerve!

Then she smirked at looked ahead again. Smirked – at _**me**_!

That little bit-girl! Tonight she's gonna get it! She surely is!

I stomped to the place I had to go to for my plan but my stops weren't heard since people will think me, one of the hottest guys in school, stomping through the hallway was surely a reason for a rumor to start. Things like saying he was turned down, one of the girls he had sex with became pregnant – which can't even happen since all of them are on that pill! – and other stupid things.

I then went into the dark, isolated room, and left myself in it. I didn't lock it though – but the door was closed. However, once the door is closed again, it'll lock by itself. I set it to do that. But after a few minutes or an hour, the door opens by itself again.

I sat on a chair in the back of the room. I was waiting for the prey to come in.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

After Tadase got his drink – which was Coke and not the Alcohol there – we started talking and such.

"Hey, can I try something with you?" He seemed hesitant when he asked that. That's a bit strange…

"Um sure." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Okay, I need you to come with me then." He smiled at me but his eyes read the word 'sorry'.

He gently grabbed my hand and led me out of the crowded 'dance' room and into the desolated hallway.

I looked back at everyone else in the crowded room and saw that they were exiting the school building. Are they going somewhere?

"Where are they going?" I asked Tadase. "O-Oh. They're going to the Haunted Mansion." He informed me. "Oh. Thankfully I'm not going there. Thanks for taking me with you!" I said cheerfully. "You r-really shouldn't t-thank me." He said uneasily. "Why not?" I tilted my head to the right side slightly. "You'll see." He turned his head back to the front of me and away from me.

Weird.

After a couple of minutes, I ended up with him in front of my Homeroom door.

"Is Mr. Nikaidou in there?" I asked Tadase. "I need to try something. Will you let me do it Amu?" He asked me. He was saying that he wanted my permission granted but his eyes told me to just turn around and leave.

What is happening?

"Ya sure. I give you permission." I answered in a weirded out tone. "Fine." He sighed and entered the room.

The whole room was engulfed by darkness.

I couldn't really see anything so he led me through everything.

"I'm gonna sit here and I need you to…s-sit on m-me." He hesitated to say that. "Then I'm gonna try something out." Even though it was dark, I could make out that his head was hanging low, facing the ground.

"S-Sit on y-you?" Thankfully it was dark in here. Otherwise, he could see my face splashed with tomatoes.

"W-Will you d-do it?" He asked uncertainly. All I could do was nod. I was too embarrassed to answer.

I looked at the chair and he was sitting on it.

_SHUT!_

I heard the door close.

Freaky?

Yes.

Enjoyable?

I don't know.

I hesitantly got on his lap. I felt grossed out. I can't believe I'm even doing this! Is it because he's Tadase? Or is it because he asked nicely?

I felt both of his hands hold my hips. Then I felt his left hand slide down to my thigh and rub it back and fourth.

I felt myself cringe – in a bad way.

Then I felt his face nuzzle my neck. He started to give me kisses up and down my neck as well.

Now I was grossed out.

Was this Tadase? Hotori Tadase? The princely figure? It can't be.

I felt his kisses on my neck turn into some tongue action. He was licking it! Thankfully he didn't kiss my lips yet. I'm not sure I want to give my first kiss to him.

I felt his right hand slowly go under my costume from my hips.

After his right hand was inside my costume, he was against my stomach. I felt him rub it.

The problem was…

I wasn't wearing a bra!

Then I felt his hand go upper and upper until it reached my chest and I felt his kisses go upper and upper my neck until it reached my chin.

He was going to kiss me on the lips! I can't let him do that!

Then I felt his right hand cup of my erm….chest things….my erm….fine I'll just say it! One of my boobs!

Wait…

GROSS!

Then I felt him squeeze it and move it up and down.

Then I felt tears go down my face.

This was going too far.

I was frozen to do anything before but that state broke.

Before he kissed my lips I did something I thought I would **never** do to Tadase.

_SLAP!_

I slapped him **hard** right across the face. Then I removed his hands from my thigh and under my shirt and threw it to the side.

I jumped up from his lap and backwards.

_CRASH!_

I forgot that there were desks and chairs behind me.

I ended up hitting my head against the chairs and desk but luckily it wasn't bleeding. But, my right leg's knee was. Some blood poured down from the cut cause from the chairs and desk.

Great.

No one was in the building but me and Tadase.

Such _great_ luck I have!

First I have to wear this slutty costume of a Witch, I was being kissed and what not from Tadase – who I thought was nice and pure! – and now I was crying just great!

Great!

Now the pain was shooting up and down from my leg!

Another great!

Can this day get any worse?!

I jolted up, only to expect pain shooting through out my whole leg. I limped my way towards the lights.

When I flickered it on, my eyes were wide open.

On the chair _wasn't_ Hotori Tadase.

On the chair was **Tsukiyomi Ikuto**.

That means whatever was happening was…but….him….I….that….we…kiss…. he's dead!

But then I fell down because the pain in my leg was unbearable.

But yet I was _still_ crying. Maybe because Tsukiyomi took advantage over me. Or maybe because I just didn't want to be touched like _that_.

Even though he was slapped, he got up and walked toward me.

He bent down a bit and extended a hand towards me.

"Need help getting up?" He probably spotted the blood dripping down from my leg onto the floor. But when I saw his left cheek, I saw it was slightly red. But it didn't matter since it just added to the whole Vampire look. But I did have to bite my cheeks to hold back from me smirking. But then I remembered the situation at hand.

I slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help you _user_." I didn't mean it as in a computer user. I meant it like he uses people.

I struggled my way to get up, but I finally did – with the help of the walls.

"User? How am I a user?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I scoffed. "Oh shut up. You know _exactly_ what I mean. You use girls for your own pleasure." I wasn't letting him off for what he just did to me.

"For _my_ own pleasure? Okay, that might be true." My scoff stopped him from continuing. "But you have to admit that they get _their_ pleasure from it as well." He added. "That's because they actually _want_ it! I don't want whatever you're offering so just give up!" I yelled at him. "The correct word is yet, Amu. Yet." He repeated to me. "You know what?! Just leave me alone! I'm getting out of here!" I hobbled towards the door and grabbed the knob of it. When I twisted it and pulled open, it stayed in place.

Weird.

I tried again and again.

Nothing; it just did the same thing over and over again – the door not opening.

"It's locked." I heard Tsukiyomi inform me. "W-WHAT?! W-WHY?! DID _YOU_ DO ANYTHING TO IT?!" I accused. "_Me_? Oh come on. Nope." He replied. But his eyes clearly showed mischief. The ass purposely did this.

Then I slumped against the door. I needed something to lean on since my leg was hurting me.

"Hey." Tsukiyomi tried to get my attention. I didn't want to turn my head but he kept repeating it and repeating it that it was getting annoying.

"WHAT?!" That was my outburst to my annoyance. "Sheesh, I was just trying to get your attention." He rolled his eyes at me. "Well you have it! Now get on with it!" When he has my attention, why does he just change the topic?! How annoying!

"Do you know that story?" Tsukiyomi asked me. "What story?" Okay, maybe I was _slightly_ interested – but not that much!

"The story about a girl dressed in all white with all her black and tangled hair covering her face." He explained. Okay…this is kinda scary…

"No." I said confidently. But on the inside, I was a scared little girl.

"Well, whenever you're in dark school – like the one we're in – she calls you name 3 times. The person would _always_ be curious so they follow the voice. They never find her though, after following that voice. But when that person turns around, she's right behind them. And let's just say the ending isn't all that happy." Tsukiyomi explained to me.

"R-Really?" I croaked out. He nodded his head.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I think I'm going to play mind games with her.

When she looked away, I called out, "Amu.", in a whisper.

"Huh?" She quickly scanned the room and then looked at me.

"Did you hear that?" She asked me. "Nope." I lied.

Then I repeated the same thing.

This time she only turned to me instead of looking around.

"H-Hey, c-can you h-hear that n-noise?" She stuttered – in fear of course. I shook my head and she slowly nodded hers.

Then when I did it the last time I think she was fully scared.

"S-Someone's c-calling my n-name." She told me. "Really? Who?" I asked her, acting like I'm oblivious to it. "I d-don't know." She answered.

_CLICK!_

_SWOOSH!_

Perfect timing.

The door that was locked had opened now. And it added onto the disquieting feeling since no one was there to open it. Amu would just get scared more.

Maybe I could pull some tricks on her while this lasts.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I heard something call my name. I **definitely** heard it! No one can tell me I didn't! Because guess what? – I DID!

Then the door unexpectedly opened.

That's a little bit freaky.

I slowly headed to the door, bearing with my injured leg.

"Where are you going?" I heard Tsukiyomi ask me from behind. "To check out who was calling my name." I answered, not looking at him. "I'll come with you then." I heard his footsteps head over to me but I stopped in my tracks and turned around to stare at him.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. "Because apparently you're injured and you might fall and hurt yourself. And I'll be there to pick you up." He explained. "Right…" I said unconvinced. If I did fall, he'll probably pick me up from lifting my chest up or my butt up. That makes more sense.

"Just don't stay close to me." I rolled my eyes at him and began walking out of my Homeroom, Tsukiyomi following behind me.

Yeah, he kept talking to me the whole time. No, I didn't reply back.

"Did you hear that?" Tsukiyomi asked me. "Hear what?" I finally replied to him since the topic was actually interesting now.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

_CRASH!_

_THUMP!_

"That." Tsukiyomi explained. "I-I didn't h-hear anything." I tried my best not to look or sound scared – but I think I might have failed that.

"Whatever then. Let's keep going on." And with that being said by Tsukiyomi, he walked ahead of me.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::….**

This is so gonna fun all the crap out of me! Even if that makes sense or not.

The trick I'm going to play with Amu is going to make her so scared; she might not even know what to do when she sees me. She might even hug me if she gets so scared – if I'm lucky.

Isn't there red paint in the janitor's closet? There should be. Then everything will fall into place.

Can't wait.

…**:: Amu's POV ::….**

"Hey something's coming from that closet over there." Tsukiyomi pointed to a closet to the side. "Then why don't you check it out." I told him, trying my best to keep a poker face on. "Whatever then." He walked over to the closet.

Once he got in the closet he opened the door. Then I heard him scream. No, it wasn't a girlish scream. It was those types of screams where in the movie where a teen boy tries to scare a girl so he hides behind a wall or something and then screams once the girl passes by him. And then he was pulled in and the closet door shut.

Okay, I hate the guy but I'm still human.

"T-Tsukiyomi?" I walked slowly over to the closet door. "T-Tsukiyomi?" I repeated. Then I heard a loud thump and scratching noises come from within the closet.

"Ikuto?" I asked almost near the closet. I heard another thump and a loud scratch on the door. "I-Ikuto?" I squeaked out when finally reaching the door.

I was too scared to even find out what was behind the door – other than Ikuto. I wonder if he's okay. I don't like him but I have humanism in me.

I slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Then I pulled it towards me.

When the door opened, it revealed Ikuto on the floor with his head down, hair covering his face.

"I-Ikuto?" I said his name, hoping for him to get up and we can just walk away.

Wait…what if the girl with black hair was doing this all. She was probably calling my name! And she was probably did this to Ikuto. Maybe I should leave him there. No. I can't do that. I'm a human. Maybe if I shake him a bit he'll get up.

I slowly reached my hand out to him.

Before me even touching him, something scared the crap out of me.

"BOO!" Then Ikuto's head came up with his hair still covering his face.

I fell backwards and shifted back and backer until I reached a wall. Then I hid my face with my hands. I could feel the tears of fear fall on my face.

Then I heard laughter come form the closet.

I slowly removed my hands from my face and saw that Ikuto was laughing all over the floor.

W…What? Was this all p-planned?

What the hell is going on?!

I furiously stand up, still remembering the pain in my leg though.

Then I walk over to him. I can't believe I fell for Iku-Tsukiyomi's trick!

The only part I hated about this was I was still crying. He'll think I'm defenseless now!

Then he stops laughing after a while and looks at me.

"Y-You jerk! I thought this whole thing was r-real!" I yelled at him. "Oh come on Amu. Ghosts and ghouls don't exist." He chuckled a bit more. That just got me angrier.

"To y-you it doesn't! To m-me they exist!" I was fighting back the sobs in my voice. I wasn't doing that good but I wasn't breaking down in tears either.

"It wasn't even scary." He explained. "Yes it was! To me! I shouldn't have even cared about you that minute! And if it wasn't scary, why are there tears on my face?! Huh?!" I pointed to the tears on my face. Some, luckily, dried up. But it let a stained figure on my face.

He actually became quiet when I said that.

"That's what I though!" Then I turned around to stomp back to the room. But then, it just had to happen! I felt the pain come back and I fell on the floor.

I was trying to get up and I managed to lift the leg up, but not quiet _get_ up.

I heard shuffling come from the closet and footsteps coming up to me.

I knew it was Tsukiyomi coming so I managed to get up after thinking of the thought of him helping me.

"You know, I could have just helped you." He said to me. "I don't need your help." I was going to walk forward but then I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hey, let me help you." He offered. I slapped his hand off my shoulder and turned around to face him.

"I told you already. I don't need any of your help." Then I turned around again and began to wilt back to the dorm room.

Then I felt his hand grab my hand.

"Really. I can." He said again.

I shoved my hand away from his and turned around, hoping to be for the last time, and gave him a go-away face.

"I already told you twice now! I don't need it." Then I walked forward again.

But then I felt his hand slide around my waist.

Now he did it!

"Let me help you get ba-" He started it but didn't finish it.

I turned around and then…

_SLAP!_

Before he finished his offer, I gave him a tight slap on the right side of his face.

"I told you I didn't need your help but instead you keep asking and asking! And then you decided you slide your arm around my waist to try to make me listen to you?! What do you think?! Girls are weak and always listen to the men and don't fight back like in the movies?! Well let me tell you something! This isn't a movie, this is real life! I'm not one of those girls about to get raped and I just stand there and beg for him to stop but instead, I get raped anyways! No! I'm the type of girl that will actually _fight_ back. Not plead for the guy to stop. I told you I don't need _any_ of your services. The sexual type or the helping type! I'm perfectly okay to help myself. Just because I'm limping a bit doesn't mean the next second I'll fall down and die! Okay?! You don't care about me, so why pretend?! All you care about is to have sex with me and then in the next day you wouldn't even care! You won't even say you've ever seen me in your messed up life! But whenever you need a girl to sleep with because something bad happened or you just want to, that's when you'll call me up. Just to have that! No, you don't care about a girl's feeling. No, you wouldn't care if they died the next day. Yes, you care if they have sex with you! So just back off and don't touch me!" I finished my speech with some panting followed after it.

I noticed he didn't say anything and his arm was _still_ around my waist.

I grabbed his arm and threw it to his side.

Then, like a miracle happened, my leg got better. I flexed it out a bit and then decided to head back to the dorm room.

I walked to the dorm room leaving behind Tsukiyomi. Well not really. He was going back to the dorm room, but he just took a different route to it.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I decided to take a different route than her since the incident that just happened.

I touched my right cheek, the place where she had slapped me. She was the first girl who had ever done that.

Then I chuckled to myself.

If she actually thinks I'll give up on her. She has it **wrong**. I've never given up on a girl before and I'm not planning to right now.

Then I went out of the school building. And yeah, she was right if she guessed this.

To find a girl to have sex with.

I walked down the black roads and spotted a girl in a shop who was standing there alone.

_Perfect_.

No, I wouldn't rape her or anything. I would just ask her if she wanted to hang out or something. And of course, she wouldn't say no. Then we'll go to her house and then things will get started. That's how it always worked. That's how it will always work.

So I go in the store and greet the girl. We start talking and talking until I pop the question. No. Not the wedding question. I would never marry. If I ever did, I'd have a divorce the next second. Marriages are supposed to be for people who committed to stay in love with one person for the rest of their lives. Now let me explain the sentence. Stay in _love_ with **one** person for the **rest** of their _lives_. Does that suit me at all? **No**. That would suit someone like Tadase. He would be committed to the person he loves. Never leave her, always love her and only her. I on the other hand would probably cheat on the girl or not love her since I won't love any girl in my life. That's it. Simple.

"Wanna hang out later?" I asked the girl. "Sure. Where?" She immediately replied. "Let's see…how about yours? You know my parents are in town and, yeah." I concluded. Her mouth opened but then someone put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and I looked behind her.

Behind her was a man probably a year older than her, looks like a body builder, and was smoking a cigarette. He was twice my size and looked like he did some wrestling or boxing. He even looked like he beat up people before telling from his knuckles. Ya, he was her boyfriend.

"Were you trying to hit on my babe?" Her 'boyfriend' asked me. "Well, it looked like that, didn't it? So why should I answer?" I smirked at the man. He pushed the girl away and stepped up to me. "Don't do it Kei." The girl pleaded to the man. "Yeah Kei." I smirked at 'Kei'. He pushed the girl away and looked back at me. "You're asking for it!" He yelled. "Who's gonna give it to me?" I asked him, standing tall and firm.

I already knew where this was going.

He and I stepped out of the shop and went to an ally.

The ally was completely alone and filled with the night. No one could hear you if you scream. This is where black cats would mostly hang out at. This is where fights begin at and end at.

This is where someone becomes the loser and someone becomes the winner.

I'm aiming to be the winner. And if I loose here, I don't count it as a loss. This is what you call Street Fighting. It won't count as a loss since it's in an ally and no one's looking. If there was a crowd and everyone watching, then it would be counted as a loss.

But from the looks of it…

It looks like it'll turn out to be the complete opposite.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I jogged back to the dorm room since now my leg was fine but I needed to flex it out a bit.

When I reached the dorm room, it was about 4:04 a.m.. Everyone else still might be out in the Haunted House.

I plopped backwards onto my bed and closed my eyes, taking in the peace while I can.

I couldn't believe Tsukiyomi did that! I actually believed him, too! Never again will I believe his guts! He's such a liar! He's so desperate too. All he wants to do is have sex with me and the next day he won't even notice me. But he'll only call when he _wants_ to have sex. Which is like everyday. He's such an ass!

Then I sat up straight. I noticed how bored I was.

_'Anything fun to do?'_ I thought in my head.

Then something came across my head.

Ran, Miki, and Su! They're still in their rooms. Plus I need to talk to them about their 'love' situation.

I hopped out of bed and exited the dorm room. Then I made my way to Ran's, Miki's, and Su's, dorm room.

While going there I heard a groan come from behind me.

Yeah, I was scared. But I decided to take a look since someone might be hurt.

"Hello?" I asked going closer and closer to the noise. All I heard was another groan.

When I finally reached the noise, _it_ was limping and holding the walls for support. He looked like he was badly hurt. I shouldn't care though. Probably went into a fight or something.

I sighed.

Fine, I'll help _it_. I'm human after all. Unlike _him_.

I walked toward Tsukiyomi and grabbed him arm.

He looked surprised at my actions. I just ignored it and put his arm around my shoulders. Then I made him lean against me and just like that, I was carrying him. Or more likely helping him.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked me. "Oh me? I'm just about to throw you off of a cliff." I rolled my eyes at him. "Ha ha. Very funny. Now just tell me the _truth_." He stated. "Okay Mr. _Ha ha_. I _can_ just drop you here and forget about you. But instead, being the Human I am, I will help you get back to the dorm room." I explained to him.

"_You,_ **helping** _me_? Tell me the truth." He raised an eyebrow at me. "No, I'm going to smother you with chocolate." I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever." He mumbled.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered that I had to check up on Ran, Miki, and Su. I quickly dropped Tsukiyomi and was about to run to their dorm room when I heard his voice stop me.

"Hello? I need help here!" He yelled from behind me. "Oh yeah. I forgot about you." I sighed and walked over to him. Then I held him up while he leaned against me.

"What did you suddenly remember?" He asked me. "None of your business." I retorted. "Just tell me." He said. "Will you stop bugging me?" I asked him. "Depends on the situation." He smirked at me. "Whatever. I'm just going to visit Ran, Miki, and Su." I informed to him. "Reminds me; I have to check up with Yoru and Kiseki." He replied. "Then we'll just go now." I told him. "Sure." He said.

Then we made our way to their dorm room.

When I finally reached Ran's, Miki's, and Su's, dorm room, I heard muffled noises come from inside. Maybe if I put my ear against the door I could hear better. And it's not snoopy! She's my cousin and I deserve to know what's happening. And other's lives…too? Okay fine. It is being snoopy. But I want to know!

"We're finally here." I let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah. Now let's put our ears against the door to listen." Tsukiyomi suggested. "Isn't that eavesdropping?" I asked him, completely ignoring the idea that I was going to do to listen. "So?" He asked, trying to stand up straight. "We're not allowed to." I stated. "So, you _weren't_ thinking the same thing I suggested?" He raised an eyebrow at me after finding the ability to stand up straight.

Oh damn it! He caught me!

"Just shut up and put your ear against the door." I muttered. "That's what I thought." He said smugly.

Then we both pressed our ear against the door softly and quietly, but just enough to make out every word.

"Yoru, I can't take anymore!" That was definitely Miki's voice. "But I'm almost going to come!" And that must be Yoru's voice.

Wait….come or the _other_ come? But what Miki said makes more sense to the _other_ come. Wait a second. Miki's too young!

"Faster Kiseki, faster!" That was Ran's voice. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Probably Kiseki. "Then harder! I can't even feel anything!" Ran protested. "I'm doing it hard as I can!" Kiseki interjected. "But my whole body is hot!" Ran added.

Faster? Harder? Hot? Please don't tell me!

"I think she wants it harder and faster, Kiseki-kun desu." That was obviously Su. "And I think Miki can't take it anymore even if you're going to come soon, Yoru-kun desu." She added.

I slowly turned my face to Tsukiyomi. And he turned his to mine.

Then we slowly backed up from the door.

"D-Don't tell me there d-doing _t-that_." I asked him, stuttering. "They obviously are. Didn't you hear what they said?" Tsukiyomi replied. "But a-aren't they t-too yo-young?" I asked him again. "Guess to them it doesn't matter." He stated. "B-But I didn't give R-Ran or M-Miki the t-talk. We d-didn't even l-learn this in H-Health C-Class." I protested. "I didn't do it either. Yoru isn't supposed to do this stuff without my permission. Same goes for Kiseki." Tsukiyomi said. But then we both stopped talking for a second and realized something _huge_.

"Are they…" I trailed off. "Playing it…." Tsukiyomi continued. "Safe?" We both said.

Then I started chocking on the words I tried to say.

"W-What if t-they're n-not?" I asked him. "They probably are." He responded. "But what if they're not? I mean why would they tell us?" I pushed. "Oh come on. They wouldn't do th-" Tsukiyomi paused. "Unless they didn't want us to know." He concluded. "They probably did!" I agreed. The first time I think. With him, I mean.

"But if they don't play it safe…they can…end up in _situations_." I added. "And that's a bad thing." Tsukiyomi reminded me. "Then lets bust open the door and tell them!" I suggested. "And you tell _me_ I'm nosy." He scoffed. "And I'm telling _myself_ if you don't bust the door open with me, you'll never see another girl in your life." I sent a glare at his way. "Jeez, fine. No need to do unnecessary things." Then me and him backed away from the door.

"Ready?" He asked me. "Ya." I replied.

Then we charged forward.

The door didn't break down, but it did bolt open. I hope we didn't damage any screws or something.

We didn't look at them yet so we just huffed. Then we asked them a big question.

"Are you having safe sex?!" We both yelled out to them. I didn't even know I could say that word for another time.

Then I felt something was off.

Then I took the time to look around the room.

Nothing was disgusting. It was all normal.

Miki and Yoru were playing a videogame.

Ran and Kiseki were trying to get cool air on them since it was hot in here. Kiseki was blowing a book right on Ran's face so she feels the cool air hit her – making her feel cooler than hotter. She was also fanning herself.

Su was bringing out some cookies and observing the others.

Wow.

Tsukiyomi and I were _way_ off.

I saw Miki and Yoru drop the videogame controller, Ran stopped fanning herself, Kiseki dropped the book, and Su dropped the tray of cookies.

But I had to hold my laughter in since their faces were just so _funny_! Look like Tsukiyomi had to hold his in, too.

Then Miki's and Ran's eye twitched.

"AMUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" The two yelled at me. "S-Sorry?" I asked crouching back in fear.

"IKUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I heard Yoru and Kiseki call out to Tsukiyomi.

Yeps.

They were **definitely** pissed.

"How can you even think we did that, nya?!" Yoru asked, now getting up on his feat, along with Miki following him up.

"And me?! How can you even _think_ that?!" Kiseki shouted.

"Well I heard noises that came from here and thought you were having sex." Tsukiyomi replied coolly.

"Tsukiyomi! There are children here!" I yelled at Tsukiyomi. "Children?" He repeated. "Yes! Outside!" I explained. "They can't hear me." He replied. "Just don't say it!" I told him. "Whatever." He stated.

"ANYWAYS….HOW CAN YOU THINK I DID THAT?! AMU YOU'RE MY COUSIN! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL DO IT WITHOUT ASKING YOU?!" Ran screamed out.

"AND!....WE DIDN'T EVEN LEARN IT IN HEALTH CLASS!" Miki added furiously.

"I-I'll get m-more cookies desu." Su suggested. Then she ran off to get more cookies.

"S-Sorry. It's just that I heard n-noises, and I cam up with a c-conclusion." I explained to them.

"Leave. NOW!" All four shouted at me and Tsukiyomi.

We ran out of the room after shutting the door.

After we ran back to our room, we closed the door and locked it.

No one was in here yet.

I was surprised.

I thought everyone was back by now.

Guess they're still partying at the Haunted House.

But as me and Tsukiyomi sat on the bed, we burst into laughter.

It was because of their faces.

"Did…you see…their…faces?!" Tsukiyomi asked between his laughter. "Y-Yeah…I know!...It….was hi-….hilarious!" I responded, also between my laughter.

And the next second we were rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

After a couple of minutes, we stopped laughing and we sat on the bed again.

"That…was just…too funny." I said between my breaths. "Yeah." It looked like Iku-Tsukiyomi, already caught his breath.

I sighed; just after I caught my breath.

Then I plopped backwards onto the bed.

I had some things on my mind to clear up.

Mostly on things with Tadase.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

She said she didn't want to be around me, but then why is she with me?

Maybe she's just dense in the head. She looks like the type to forget a lot of things anyways.

Maybe…

Just _maybe_….

If I try to fake befriend her, I can get close enough to her and then she'll actually _want_ to spend the night with me.

That might just work.

That is, if I play all the moves correctly.

The problem is, gaining her trust will be the hardest task.

But right now it looks like she befriended me.

Doesn't it?

But either way, I have to stay in task.

Wow, I sound like one of those spies in a Spy show or something.

After my thinking was done, I plopped down beside Amu.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked her, hopeful for a "Nothing." response.

"Not spending my time with you." She scoffed, getting up now.

There go my chances.

I imitated her movements and got up as well.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" I asked her, trying to find out her plans for the weekend so maybe I could invade them.

"And that's for you to know, why?" She asked me back, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jeez, can't a guy know what you're doing?" I asked with a sigh.

"_Some_ guys can. As in _friends_. Pests like you shouldn't." She answered.

I knew it.

I _just_ knew it.

I told you.

I told you _all_.

She only trusts her friends.

So that's it!

If I try to befriend her, I'll win her heart.

It's a two in one special!

"Hey, there's a party tomorrow. It's going to be huge. And it's hosted by me." I informed to her. "And you're telling me this, why?" She asked me back, raising an eyebrow _again_.

"Wanna come?" I ignored her question. "Why ask me?" She responded with a question. _Another_ one.

She needs to be taught how to _not_ do that.

"Because they said invite people over. And I'm doing that." I answered her. "Okay one, I thought it was _your_ party. And two, when they said 'people', did they mean anyone or just girls?" She responded with yet _another_ question.

"It is my party. But it's my job to invite people since it _is_ mine. And second, they mean girls." Hey, it was the truth.

"Ok. And no. I know your friends are probably the same as you. I rather not take any chances. Plus, I won't know _anyone_ there. The only people I'll know are probably you and Kukai." She _finally_ didn't respond with a question!

"Wait, how did you know Kukai was coming?" I asked her. "You guys never party without each other. Duh." She told me like I was stupid or something.

The other guys weren't coming though.

Tadase said it was too late. Nagihiko had to practice some dancing. Kairi said he had to read. And Kiseki said he had to do something in the Student Council.

So the only people that were coming from the group were me, Kukai, and Yoru.

"Fine, fine. Utau can come too." I sighed. The only way to get her in is to bring a friend with her. Obviously that friend would be Utau. She and Utau are just like me and Kukai.

"Really?" She eyed me carefully. "Yes, _really_." I rolled my eyes just at the thought of Utau coming and probably snatching Amu away from me every time I try to make a move or something else.

"I'll consider it." She said. "Then I'll take that as a yes. I'll put you down on the list." I winked at her. "First, stop winking. You're scaring me. And second, _list_? What _list_?" She asked me. Great, now she's back with the 'Responding With Questions' game.

"You actually thought I would let _anyone_ come to my party? Nope. This is _my_ party. Tsukiyomi Ikuto's party. You need to be on the list to come." I answered her. "Oh. Ok. Weird though." She said almost to herself.

"So I'll see you there?" I asked her, hopeful for a yes or at least a maybe.

"If I have time or whatever." She grumbled. "Then I will." I smirked inwardly to myself.

"Hey idiot! You forgot to tell me what time it is and where it is!" She yelled at me with my new 'nickname'.

"Thanks for the nickname. And it's at the house next to the campus. You know the one where we all go for Graduation? That place. It's big enough and everything. The teacher's really don't care if anything happens to it _now_ since Graduation is a long time later. Plus, we're not graduating this year. And it starts at 9 p.m. and finishes at somewhere about 10 in the morning on Sunday. So it's basically for 24 hours." I notified her.

"24 hours?! Are you crazy?! If I come, I might go back home early." She stated. "Sure." I got her good now.

"Inform Utau about it!" She instructed me.

Then I called up Utau and told her the details and such. She agreed to come but had the same outcome as Amu.

"Oh, I have to give Miki her sketch book back." Amu said to herself.

She opened the door and was about to run to her room when I stopped her.

"Make sure the girl doesn't get you!" I stifled a laugh at the end of the sentence.

"Jerk!" She yelled at me before running as quickly as she could down the hall.

Maybe I could scare her more…

I quickly hid behind the door and waited for her to come back.

When I heard footsteps come toward the room and I saw pink hair through the crack in the door, I got ready to scare her.

"BOO!" I yelled and jumped out from behind the door and went in front of her.

She shrieked and closed her eyes and protectively put her hands around her body.

Then I laughed since of how she looked.

She probably realized it was me laughing since she uncovered herself and was intensively glaring at me.

"I'm never trusting you again!" She yelled right into my face.

Then she ran to Kukai's and Tadase's bed.

I even saw her hide under the covers.

I shut off the lights and lazily walked over to my bed.

I plopped down on it at threw the sheets over my body.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Amu, on the other hand, I could tell was quivering in fear.

Since it was windy outside, the tree branches hit against the window frame.

Plus, the window was on her side.

It scratched against the door, making an eerie sound.

She would probably scream right now. I'm surprised she didn't.

I ignored it and closed my eyes again and tried to find some sleep since I'll need to for tomorrow.

I felt shifting around the room and then I felt pressure on the bed I was in.

I turned my body to the other side to see Amu there clutching the blanket in her hands.

She was obviously scared and came back here to rest.

Girls…Girls…Girls can be so scared at times.

Then after all her shifting on the bed and other things, she finally got some sleep.

After she slept, I slept.

But only one thought actually helped me do so.

The thought that tomorrow would be one of the best days in my life.

**Ikuto:: What's so special about tomorrow?**

**....**

**Ikuto:: Hello?**

**....**

**Ikuto:: Okay, what the heck is happening?!**

**Amu:: Nikki is studying for finals so she cant do the next chapter... D:**

**Ikuto:: That means I'll write it!**

**Amu:: NO WAY!**

**Ikuto:: And now, I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is the new writer of this story.**

**Amu:: THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!**

**Ikuto:: Expect pervertedness in the next chapter.**

**Amu:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:: The next chapter will not be suitable for ages under 13.**

**Amu:: DONT IKUTO! DONT DO ITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:: Now I command you Amu to do the honors *smirks***

**Amu:: I-I c-cant fight b-back!**

**Ikuto:: *smirks wider***

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Amu:: NOOOOOOOOOOO I LISTENED TO YOUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:: This is going to be fun *smirks***


	8. One Hell Of A Party And Night

**Nikki:: OMG sorry for not updating earlier. I actually just finished 6th grade! Well I finished it on June 26th, but the same thing, right? xD WEWT, IM A 7TH GRADER! So expect faster updates on both, _Hard To Get _and _Your Attachment. _Anyways, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 90 was awesome. I think Tadase finally realized the realtionship between Amu and Ikuto since in the end when he says, "Ofcourse you can express your feelings in words but sometimes you can also do it by looks." And then he gets a flashback of Amu and Ikuto when Ikuto snapped out of his Death Rebel trance and stares at Amu and whispers out her name and then Amu looks at him back and asks if he can hear her. It was so kawaii 3 Thank you Tadase for maturing up and realizing it! AND OMG DID YOU READ SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 42?! DID YA?! WELL IF YOU DIDNT, GO RIGHT NOW! OMG OMG OMG! I was seriously SO happy when I read that. Tadase finally acceted the love between Amu and Ikuto and Amu and Ikuto's relationship grew. I even think Amu realized her love for Ikuto there. I was so freaking happy that I went to my wall in my bedroom and punched it - a hole was created in it! I know right?! Im crazy! But Im a seriously true Amuto fan! I was jumping around the whole house that I broke a lightbulb - I mean fused it. BUT REALLY, OMG! BUT THEN IKUTO HAD TO BE SO SUDDEN AND MEAN SAYING TO AMU, "Im never going to see you again." I MEAN WTH IKUTO?! I KNOW IT MIGHT BE FOR YOR FATHER BUT SERIOUSLY! THE GIRL JUST REALIZED SHE LOVED YOU! GO KISS AND HUG HER YOU FOOL! JUST SHUT UP AND KISS HER! GAWD! Im sorry. I needed to let everything out. I was actually going to make a story - thats complete in one chapter - about my super happiness on that one chapter. But then I was ranting to my friends and family about Ikuto's departure. Anyways, thxies for the reviews and heres chapter 8! ^^**

**Ikuto:: God, so much ranting and craziness.**

**Amu:: Sorry, but he's right. But I love it!**

**Ikuto:: I hate it!**

**Nikki:: SHUT UP IKUTO! YOURE LEAVING HER! YOU CANT TALK EXCEPT FOR THE DISCALIMER AND SUCH!**

**Ikuto:: FIne, fine.**

**Nikki: NOW DO IT!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! and any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

The thought that tomorrow would be one of the best days in my life.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I already woke up before Tsukiyomi woke up.

I didn't yell at him or anything because I knew yesterday I slept next to him with _my_ conscience still working.

So it's not his fault.

But I would love for it to be.

Since I knew Tsukiyomi was a heavy sleeper, or well that's what it seemed like, I went into the bathroom to do the essentials I needed to do before he wakes up and hogs the bathroom for himself.

After leaving the bathroom and noticing Tsukiyomi was still sleeping.

I went into my closet and picked out clothes to wear today.

It's not like I was naked while I was walking around the room. I had a towel rapped around me.

I was going to head back in to the bathroom to find that it was locked.

GREAT! JUST GREAT!

I can't even change in Utau's dorm room since Kukai's crashing there! Stupid party! Stupid, stupid, stupid party!

What am I saying?!

It's the bathroom's fault!

Stupid bathroom! Stupid, stupid, stupid bathroom!

What the heck am I supposed to do now?!

It's not like I can just change right in front of Tsukiyomi!

Then I slapped my forehead.

_'DAMN IT!!!!!!'_ I yelled in my head. Damn, damn, damn!

I had to use _that_ option!

The option that just **kills** me!

I had to undress in front of Tsukiyomi!

How did this even happen?!

Does God hate me _that_ much?!

I slowly crept next up to him, hoping not to wake him up.

Then I carefully turned him over to his side, trying my best not to make him stir in his sleep or wake him up. Then after he was turned over, where he couldn't see me change, I grabbed my pillow and placed it gently over his face.

That's good. Now he won't be able to see me and won't do any of his perverted antics on me.

I started to take my shirt off, and then my pants. I was now left in my bra and underwear.

I took a quick look at Tsukiyomi. I sighed of relief. He was still sleeping.

Then I started to take my bra off and then my underwear off hesitantly. After that, I quickly grabbed the new pair of bra and underwear and slipped them on.

I started to put my shirt on, but I heard someone talk. An all too familiar voice.

"So I missed everything, right? I was awake. Man! I should have not been lazy and should have just turned around! But you should have heard or seen my dream. It was the best. I mean there was me, and then you, we were both naked. Then I was on top of you. Well not really. You were on the bed and I was at the edge of the bed – but I had a good view. You were screaming my name. And then I ente-" I cut him off with a yell. God this guy was a sick man!

I quickly put my shirt on and my pants on. Luckily I was too angry to blush.

"W-What the hell is w-wrong with you?! You d-don't tell g-girls these k-kinds of things!" I shouted at him. I mean, is this guy for real?! Who says that to a girl – especially a girl who doesn't like those types of things!

"I thought I should tell you. I mean, you were in it" He explained to me. Oh, what a liar. "But seriously. You should have at least seen it! It was intense! I mean when I entered, you kept telling me to go faster and harder – and I did, too. Then you screamed my name since you were going to clim-" Again, I cut him off with the loudest shriek I could give off.

"I don't want to know your perverted dreams! Just hurry up and change so you can get out! You're going to give me nightmares!" I shouted at him. Then he smirked at me. "But still, it was a pretty awesome and intense dream." And then with that, he walked up and went into the bathroom.

The nerve of him! He noticed me there and I told him to stop telling me about his dream yet _still _he continues to go on! Doesn't he get what the word 'stop' means!? Sheesh! Stupid teen boy hormones!

While I was mentally ranting, I hadn't even realized that Tsukiyomi was right in front of me giving me a puzzled look.

"What?!" I snapped at him. "Nothin'. But…did you do something with your hair?" He asked me, but he was smirking. This little brat! He was trying to change the topic so I wouldn't fume on him about his dream!

"Don't change the topic!" I hissed at him. "Never said I was." He shrugged, but that smirk was still in play. "Don't bring your stupid dreams up ever again!" I yelled at him. "Stupid?" He blinked his eyes at me innocently. What a fake. "I thought it was just an experience I went through as a teen boy. We teen boys have hormone rages sometimes. And we just need to let it out. And we can also do so by dreams. So this is an example of education to you." He then gave me a naïve look after his speech.

"Oh cut the crap." I told him. "So you aren't that gullible as I thought you were." His smirk returned to his face. "I am **not** gullible you sicko!" I shouted at him. "Sure you aren't." He said sarcastically.

"Next time I get a dream with me and you like that, I'll be _sure_ to tell you. Hell, I might even ask someone to draw it for you." His smirk grew wider. "Don't bring that up!" I yelled at him again.

"Don't forget the party." He reminded me before he left the dorm room.

Party?

Oh yeah, _his_ party. How great.

Since it's from him, I wouldn't be surprised if there were alcohol drinks, girls – of course –, bedrooms – another of course –, dirty costumes, porn videos, and lets not forget, strippers. Yes, that pretty much sums up his party.

Should I wear something normal, like I always do, or something a little more 'party-ish'? Maybe I should ask Utau!

I grabbed my phone and dialed up Utau's number.

_"Hello?"_ She asked from the other line. "Hey Utau, it's me, Amu. I was just wondering, what are you wearing for the party? You know, the one Tsukiyomi's holding?" I asked her. _"Oh you mean that one Ikuto, Souma, and Yoru are going to? If so, then I think I'm going to wear something party-ish. I mean, it is a party. But I don't want to show myself or anything since its Ikuto's party, there will be boys there looking for a girl to room with for the night."_ She explained to me. "I was thinking the same thing. How about we surprise each other at the party? That'll be something!" I suggested. _"Sure! Sounds fun! Remember, it starts a 9 p.m.." _Utau reminded me. "Yeah. Well, see you there!" She returned a goodbye and then we hung up the phone.

Now…something to wear. Remember Amu, not _slutty_, but _party_. No to slutty, yes to party. Yeah. I got it.

I dug through my entire closet to find something to wear.

How hard can this be?! It's just a stupid party! Just pick something out Amu!

After rummaging through my whole closet, I finally picked something to wear. It was party like at didn't show off parts that I didn't want to show off. But it still showed a little bit of some skin.

I slipped on the shirt, then the skirt, and lastly, the shoes. I didn't bother to put make up or jewelry on; it was perfect the way it was.

I shot a glance at the clock.

_9:34 p.m._

THAT much time passed?! Am I on a different planet or something?!

I quickly combed my hair and ran outside, onto the campus.

Some people gave me crazy looks. Some whispered, "Why is she running like that?" or even "Is she drunk? On drugs? Maybe on crack?". The last one was a bit crazy.

I'm not going to do anything illegal. And even if I was the age, I wouldn't even _think_ about doing such a think.

Then I finally reached the house's front door, slightly panting.

"Name?" The man guarding the front of the door asked me, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hinamori Amu." I answered, after catching my breath.

Then the guard scrolled down his list but then I saw his eyes go back to the top.

"Oh, you're the first name on the list. Here you go." Then he opened the door for me.

First name on the list, huh? I wonder why. Wait, I don't. I already know it was that sick playboy's doing. He's really trying hard, isn't he? But he's not going to get the prize; why try at all then?

I entered the house and saw teen boys and teen girls dancing with each other. I just don't know what type of dance they were doing.

There were people sitting on the couches making out with each other. Some walked upstairs and went to a bedroom. God only know _what_ they're going to do. But I could already guess.

Others were going into the kitchen and coming out with drinks…._alcohol_?

I knew there would be bottles of them in his party. But isn't that _illegal_? None of these teens are even 21. They're underage! Now I know I'm **not** drinking anything tonight!

I pushed my way through people. I could even see some boys eyeing me. Not in the suspicious way but in the _seductive _way.

They're getting their hopes up if they think I'm going with them.

I pushed and pushed until I saw a familiar blonde standing in the corner of the room with some random guy talking to her.

_Utau_!

She looked pretty uncomfortable. Better help her.

I walked over to her and tapped the guy on the back of his shoulder.

"Hey can't you see I'm bu- Oh, hi. You free tonight?" First his tone was annoying and then it turned into this seductive tone.

"Oh please, get a life." I told him and then I pulled Utau away from him and to a different corner.

"Thank you Amu. That guy was really creeping me out." She thanked me. "No problem. By the way, nice outfit." I complimented.

She was wearing a sapphire chic sheer chiffon sleeveless top that had plenty of playful ruffles, a pleated collar, and an attached skinny waist tie. It also had a full length 6-button placket with jeweled buttons.

For a bottom, well a skirt, she was wearing a cerulean Satin Lace Tiered skirt. It had a smooth and texturized satin and lace tiered construction. Plus, it gave her a sassy personality.

Lastly, for shoes, or dressy shoes, she was wearing a pair of dark tanned and gold Kimera Ankle Wrap Pumps. It was a high fashioned ankle wrap pumps featuring a faux leather construction, polished metal buckles, a peep toe front, and a 2.7" ankle wrap shaft.

She would **definitely** be turning heads with her look.

"Thanks." She showed me her appreciation in return for my flattering remark. "But, you don't look that bad. Sexy, if I may add." She smirked at me.

I was wearing a black Cinthia Ruffle Front top. It was a sleeveless woven top that had a pleated ruffle trimmed front and 8-faceted button placket. It also had an elastic smocked back, and a finished bottom hem.

For a skirt I was wearing a black denim Sandra Pleated Linen Skirt. It was a linen blend skirt featuring vertical pleats. It had a removable elastic belt with a polished hook slide buckle closure, belt loops, and a finished bottom hem. It even had a hidden side zipper closure.

Lastly, for shoes, I was wearing an Odette Cage Bootie. It was a pair of faux leather with peep toe cage booties. It had a slight front platform and a back suedette exterior. On the sides were elastic band details.

"S-Sexy?! Utau!" I was now blushing probably 10 folds. No girl had ever called me Sexy. Even if it was a friend of mine!

"You can definitely see the adventurous but fabulously daring style in you now Amu. Definitely Sexy there." Then she added a giggle there.

"U-Utau!" I stuttered. "Okay, okay. You look really gorgeous then, okay?" She offered. "Okay." I let out a sigh of relief. "But remember, you still look sexy." She whispered to me. "U-Utau!" I repeated again. 'Just kidding." She laughed a bit and then we explored around. But we were careful not to get too close to the boys here.

We made our way upstairs and into one of the bedrooms to chat.

There we saw Tsukiyomi making out with some girl and Kukai on the side making out with some other girl.

"What the hell!? Can't people come here to talk without something sexual going on?!" I fumed out.

This caused Tsukiyomi to stop doing what he was doing. Same goes with Kukai.

"See you tomorrow." Tsukiyomi winked at the girl as she left the room. Kukai just waved a goodbye to the girl, whistling at her.

"Tsukiyomi." I said with disgust. "Souma." Utau held the same voice as mine. "Yes?" They both asked us, smirking.

"Disgusting." I and Utau replied at the same time.

"Kukai, how could you follow in his acts?! Be a man! Don't do those types of things!" I told Kukai. If he follows Tsukiyomi and his illicit acts, who knows how these guys will end up?!

"Sorry Hinamori. A man has to do what a man has to do." He said shrugging.

Then the two boys got up and walked towards me and Utau.

Only then I noticed what they were wearing.

Tsukiyomi was wearing a sold black, short sleeve v-neck tee featuring a woman with dripped shades and only in a bra and underwear on the front kissing a man with no shirt on and his hand was inside her bra. It also had a finished hem and sleeves. On the shirt were the words: "FUCKING VACANT. LET ME FUCK YOU UP AND DOWN".

For pants he was wearing dark, black denim jeans. It was a finished 5-pocket jean with whiskered detail and painted logo hardware that had the word, "FUCK" on it. It was finished with belt loops and zipper fly with single button closure. A long chained silver belt was dangling down from his right hip down to his left upper thigh.

Lastly, for shoes he was wearing a pair of simple black shoes. But still, on the left black shoe were the words, "FUCK YOU" and then on the right one, "UP AND DOWN".

Matching pair, huh?

Kukai, on the other hand, was wearing a yellow and black neon tee. It had a cotton crew neck. On the shirt was a picture of a woman and man kissing. The woman's shirt was almost off because the man's hand was sliding it off her shoulder and his shirt was off; only a tie that was untied was around his neck, dangling from it. On the tee were the words: "THESE LIPS ROCK!"

For pants, or shorts, he was wearing a grey and navy faded plaid shorts. It had a D-ring belt and side and back pockets. Plus it had a zipper fly with single button closure and a 20" waist to hem and a 10" inseam.

Finally, for shoes, or in this case, sneakers, he wore a pair of dark grey and orange Nike Air Downshifter II Men's Running Shoes. It was synthetic leather. It had an open mesh that provided support and breathability. It also had BRS 1000 carbon rubber outsole for added durability. Lastly, it had full-length Phylon midsole with an encapsulated heel Air Sole unit.

So he mixed a sexual theme with a sport look theme. That sounds like Kukai.

Tsukiyomi mixed a sex theme with a sex theme. That **definitely **sounded like Tsukiyomi.

"Well Amu…looks like this place is occupied." Utau told me. "Yes. By the newly gay couple!" I exclaimed. This just made me and Utau laugh our ass off while Tsukiyomi and Kukai made an angry face.

"We are **not** gay!" Tsukiyomi fumed. "Did you not just see us make out with _girls_? I repeat, GIRLS?!" Kukai barged in.

I had to bite my lip just to stop myself from laughing.

"Anyways, where's Yoru?" I asked them. "Oh, him. He told me he's hanging out with Miki or whatever her name was." Tsukiyomi rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, her name is Miki!" I yelled at him. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes again. "Okay Amu. I'm going to get something to drink that's _not_ alcohol since its ILLEGAL. Okay? You want something to drink?" Utau clearly pointed out that it's illegal to them. "Nope. I rather not take any chances." I replied. "Okay then. I'll be back." Then she turned around to walk back downstairs.

"Hey! Let me show you where the normal punch is. Not the alcoholic one. Plus, some boys might check you out." Kukai informed Utau. "Sure; whatever Souma." Utau just continued to walk downstairs. Kukai followed her.

"Protective?" I asked Tsukiyomi. "You can say that." He shrugged.

Then, for some awkward reason, he went to the door, closed it and locked it.

"Okay, what are you doing?" I asked him, confused by what's going on.

No reply.

"I asked you a question you big fat idiot!" I yelled at him.

Nothing.

"You know what?! I'm leaving!" I was walking over to the door when he grabbed my wrist.

"You look sexy tonight." He whispered into my ear.

Okay what the heck is going on?! First Utau says it, but in a joking way, and now Tsukiyomi says it, but now in a seductive way! Has the Earth gone nuts?!

"Get away from me you psycho!" I yelled at him, trying to break my wrist free from his grasp.

"Come on _Amu_. Just one night…" He trailed off while fingering my neck.

One night?! I knew what this meant and it **wasn't** going to happen!

Like always when he tried something like this, I swung my legs up the middle of his.

He let go of my hand and I backed away from him.

"Oh shit…" He groaned in pain and then fell on his knees, holding his _area_.

"Serves you right!" Then I unlocked the door, opened it, and ran downstairs.

I hope he gets Cancer down there if it's possible!

While running downstairs, I saw Utau and Kukai come up the stairs with a drink in Utau's hand. Probably punch or something non-alcoholic.

"Amu? What happened?" Utau asked me. "Ask _him_!" I replied to her, stopping to catch my breath.

"Him? Oh you mean Ikuto? What did he do?" She asked me again. "What he did?! He tried to seduce me!" I almost shouted, but it wouldn't even matter. The music is so high that people wouldn't even hear me.

"Nice!" I heard Kukai say. Nice? Nice?! Try horrible!

I shot Kukai a death glare.

"I-I mean…that's horrible!" He covered up. "That's what I thought you said." I narrowed my eyes at him. Then he did a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"Actually I have to talk to Ikuto." Kukai said. "Then go talk to him." Utau raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah. You girls have you girl chat." Then with that, he entered the bedroom Tsukiyomi was in.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::….**

Damn kick. Damn, damn, damn, kick!

I had to physically and _mentally_ drag myself to the bed.

Before I could even lie down and relax, the door opened revealing Kukai shaking his head in disappointment.

"What?" I asked him.

All he did was closing the door and walking over to me and sit on the bed. He was still shaking his head.

"What?" I repeated. What did I do? It's not like I raped anyone or anything.

"You idiot! You're supposed to act like her friend first and then you go in for it. But _no_, you just went for it!" Kukai fumed at me. "Did you _see_ what she was wearing?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on man! Don't fall for it yet!" Kukai sighed. "Then tell me, what _should_ I do?" I asked him. Kukai began to think for a while and then his eyes suddenly opened.

Looks like someone has an idea.

"Here, do this." Then he started to explain to me in details what I should do to befriend Amu.

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed. "But can you get someone to do that. I mean the second part. The girls I'll do myself. I just need that other part." I requested. "Sure." He answered. "Thanks man." I said. "No prob. Just remember, I'm the best." He smirked smugly. Then I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Don't get full of it now." I smirked at him. "Yeah, yeah. Now go fix yourself up and go downstairs." He suggested. "And also fix up your _hurting_ area." He added in, snickering. "Oh shut up!" I yelled at him. That just caused him to laugh as he ran downstairs. Probably to get a guy to do the job.

This is going to be perfect.

Just _perfect_.

I fixed myself up. And yes, even the _hurting_ place. Man, have I have to figure out when she's going to do that! Otherwise I might end up with nothing down there – and that's a horrible thing!

Then I walked downstairs to find everyone still partying.

I shot a glance at the clock.

_12:57 a.m._

One whole day passed just by partying and making out with girls? Well not actually a day. More like hours.

Then I saw Amu being cornered by some guy.

Kukai already fixed the job, huh?

I walked downstairs and tried to compose my face into an angry expression.

After completing the facial expression, I walked over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned around I winked at him when Amu wasn't looking to tell him that I'm the guy Kukai was talking about who will save Amu.

He understood it and we started our little sham.

"Hey, can't you see I'm busy?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Hey, can't you see you can't do that with her?" I asked him back, smirking.

"Last time I checked, she isn't _yours_." He retorted.

"Last time I checked, this is _my_ party. So get out." I pointed to the door.

He grumbled words and such. Then he left the house. Well not really. He was still here partying. That was another lie.

"T-Tsukiyomi? _You_ **saved** _me_?" She asked in disbelief. "Yeah, looks like it." I smirked at her. "Y-You? Why would _you_ do that?" She asked me, regaining her composure around me. "Because it looked like you were in trouble, duh." I spoke to her like how she spoke to me yesterday. "Plus, I'm the first one to take your virginity." Oh damn! That came out unconsciously! Now everything's screwed up!

"You freakin' pervert! And I thought you turned good now! That's the last time I ever think that possibility!" She yelled. "You see….um….that was a thought…about….another girl!" I searched through my mind to find a cover up.

"That's still disgusting! What difference does it make?!" She asked me, or actually shouted at me.

It makes a _huge_ difference. The target and some girl. Yeah, there's a huge difference.

"Anyways, why weren't you hitting that guy up his ass?" I changed the topic. "Because I wasn't ready." She answered, her voice calming down. "Okay then, now since I saved your life, you owe me one." I smirked at her. "Owe you?! Haven't you ever heard of Chivalry?!" She asked me, now annoyed. "Chival what?" I asked her, totally confused by that word. "Chiv-al-ry." She pronounced. "It means being brave, politeness, sacrificing, and **not** a pervert!" She explained to me. "But then that won't be me would it?" I smirked at her again. "God help you!" She clapped her hands together, bowed down, and then faced me again.

"But seriously, you owe me." I know I have to act like her friend, but this is the perfect opportunity for her to dirty dance with me! In other words, _grind_ against me.

"Will you stop nagging me if I do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Depends on the situation." I responded, holding back a smirk. "Fine you pervert. What's this 'owing'?" She asked with a sigh. This time my smirk was let loose.

"Dance with me." I told her. "Dance? With you? No way! I don't even know _how_ to dance!" She blurted out. "Just come one. This is _my_ type of 'Chivalry'. And I'll teach you how to." I would teach her, yeah. But not _dancing_. I would teach her _dirty_ dancing.

"Fine then. But if I get too tired, I'm sitting down right away!" She gave in, now walking forward to the dance floor. I smirked the whole time.

I wonder if she ever knew what dirty dancing meant.

"Hey Amu." I called out to get her attention. "Yeah" She answered back. "What dance styles do you know?" I asked her. "Umm let's see…." She titled her head up and placed her pointed finger on her chin, thinking hard.

"There's street dancing, ballerina dancing, and ballroom dancing. I'm not a fan of ballerina dancing. I like street dancing. But I hate ballroom dancing. It's just too plain and boring." She pointed out to me.

At least we have an interest in something.

I like street dancing, I'm not interesting in ballerina dancing, and I **hate** ballroom dancing. It bores me to death.

"Same with me. I mean for the likes and disliked." I told her. She just nodded her head. She seemed to be more comfortable around me. That means this will be easier than I ever thought.

"So….that's all you know?" I asked her, now walking side by side with her.

"Mhm." She hummed. Perfect.

"Do you know _normal_ dancing" I asked her, hoping for a no.

"Come to think of it….no, not really. I never knew what normal dancing was." She scratched the back of her head. "Want me to show you?" I asked her, biting back a smirk. "Sure, I guess." She shrugged.

Something tells me that she's _completely_ comfortable around me.

Then we got onto the dance floor.

"Okay, so what do I do?" She asked, now turning to me.

"Just listen to me and follow along." I answered.

I was biting so hard at my inner cheek for holding back a smirk that I was bleeding. I licked it clean and set my attention back on Amu who was standing there looking bored.

Let's start.

"Okay Amu, step one, listen to the song. Know what type of music it is and follow the beat of it." I explained to her. "Okay. It's kinda pop-ish." She answered. "Correct. Now that means its not slow dancing." I told her. All she did was nod her head.

This was going easier than I thought.

"Next is to make sure your back is facing me." I instructed. "What?" She asked me. "You heard already." I told her. "Just do it." I added with a sigh.

She raised an eyebrow at me but then she turned around so her back was facing me.

Now here comes the dirty dancing.

"Now what _Sensei_?" She asked me. "Thanks for the new nickname, but last time I checked, I'm not old." I told her. I heard her giggle. Probably because the nickname made me feel so old.

"Okay now I need you to move your hips in a circular direction against me. Or better yet, just twist it against me." Luckily she couldn't see me because I was smirking.

"What? What does that have to do anything with dancing?" I knew she was furrowing her eyebrows even though I couldn't see it.

"Do you want to learn how to dance or not?" I gave out a fake sigh. Truthfully, I was in a seductive mood but if I were to show it, my whole plan would be ruined.

"Fine, fine." Now she let out a sigh – only hers was actually _real_. "Like this?" She asked me while twisting her hips against me. I had to bit my cheek to hold back a groan or she would have known I'm doing this for sexual purposes.

"Good, next you have to wrap your arms around my neck." I ordered with a tensioned voice.

"Tsukiyomi? Are you okay? Not that I care or anything. But you're voice sounds strained." She inquired. "Oh me? I'm okay. And Amu, it's polite if you call me by my first name while dancing." I lied. "I don't want to be polite to _you_." Gee, I didn't expect that coming. "But we're _dancing_, so you have to." I lied again. "Fine. Whatever Ikuto." She sighed.

This is really going easier than I thought.

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, still swaying her hips likes that against me. I then placed my hands on each side of her hip.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at me. "Dancing, duh." I answered. "You don't need to put your hands on my hip!" She yelled at me, again. "But it matched the song." I told her. "Fine; but don't do anything perverted or anything like that." She mumbled. "I won't." I lied, a smirk forming on my face.

"Now just move against me." I ordered. "Whatever." She mumbled. Then she did as told.

I needed to moan but I couldn't! If I did, she'll notice the intensions!

"Amu? I never knew you liked to dirty dance." A voice came from behind us.

_Utau_…

"Huh?" Amu stopped dancing and removed her hands from my neck. Then she pushed me aside to look at Utau. That's nice.

"Dirty dancing?" Amu questioned Utau. "Yeah. You know. The disgusting type you do when you grind against each other. It's used for sexual purposes." Utau explained. Nothing came out of Amu's mouth.

Then she talked.

"Hey Utau." She called out. "Yeah?" Utau responded. "Can I borrow your heels?" She asked her. "Why?" Utau responded, now handing Amu her left shoe. "For _purposes_." She explained. "Sure then." Utau told. "Thanks." Then Amu turned around to face me swinging the high heeled shoe in her hand.

_Oh fuck_.

She walked closer and closer to me while I tried to find a way out of the crowd. Then I spotted the door which is the exit and which is my new savior.

I made a quick walk to the door with Amu still close to me.

After leaving the house, I leaned against a tree panting due to the running I had to do to get away from Amu.

I wonder if she knows I'm here. Maybe she doesn't.

Then I felt someone tap my back.

I turned around to see the pissed off girl.

Scratch that.

She does know.

"You perverted bastard!" She yelled at me while she hit me that high heeled shoe.

Did I mention it was _high heeled_?

Do you know how much that hurts?!

"Hey! Stop! That hurts!" I tried to cover my head but she just hits it more!

After all the beating, I was left with this ugly bruise on my face near my chin. And it's all _her_ fault.

"You see what you did?!" I yelled at her while pointing to the bruise that lay on my face. "Now my sexy face is ruined! Now all I have left is my sexy body!" I pointed out to her. "Sexy? I don't see anything sexy. I see something ugly. And I'm looking at it right now." She smirked at me.

Did she just call me _ugly_? U-g-l-y, ugly?

Now she's messed up in the head!

"Were you dropped on the head or something because I am drop dead sexy!" I retorted. "Yeah," she scoffed, "you're right. When anyone sees you, they drop dead because of your ugliness!" Then she exploded with laughter. "Not the ugliness, because of the sexiness!" I yelled at her, trying to get the thought that I'm sexy through her skull.

After she was done with the laughter, she sat up straight on the floor.

But then she got up to her legs again.

"Well I'm going to head back to the party Ikuto." She told me.

Ikuto, huh?

"I mean Tsukiyomi." She quickly corrected. And then she killed the moment where she was getting closer to me.

"I'll come in too. There's nothing to do now." I sighed. But then a thought popped into my head.

"But…since no one's here….we could make out and then maybe have sex afterwards." I suggested, smirking.

"You damn playboy!" Amu shouted at me while slapping me on the head multiple times.

Then she ran back inside.

Hey, at least I tried.

At least she actually called me by my _first_ name by herself, and me not telling her to.

Then I followed her inside.

Before I even looked at everyone, I shot a glance at the clock.

_4:58 a.m._

Almost 5 in the morning? That quick?

After looking at the clock, I looked at everyone around the room.

They were _still_ doing the previous things.

Kissing, grinding, being drunk, and having sex upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

Why not get drunk myself?

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a full bottle of some beer and chugged it down.

Everyone was applauding me and cheering me on for doing so.

Of course, Amu and Utau weren't here. They were probably chatting upstairs about their social life.

Then someone challenged me to a drinking contest. Who can drink the most, in other words.

He picked the wrong guy.

I was going to beat his sorry ass.

After 10 minutes or so, I was declared the winner. I already knew that from the beginning though.

I was drinking it down excessively. I think I was drunk!

Then I shot a look at the….the…what's it called again? The sock?...No….The tock?....No….The tick?....NO! It goes tick tock though…..Oh! The _clock_!

_10:48 a.m._?

Is that what it said?

I don't know….everything is so blurry there.

I looked around the room.

Everyone was gone. The party is over. I better go.

I reached a hand for the door after much complication and opened the door.

The sun hit my eyes and I almost fell…under? No, that's not it. I know it starts with an o though and ends with an r. Opur? Osur? Over? Yeah! It's over!

Just a little more, right? A few inches, feet, yards, miles. Yeah.

As I was walking, I saw some yellow lights flash my way.

"Ikuto!" After someone called out my name, I was pushed to the side.

I blinked my eyes open to see a familiar face with pink hair falling on her eyes. She was on top of my body.

"Are you blind or something?! That was a car! It was going to _hit_ you!" That was Amu. Amu, right? It should be.

Then I studied our position.

Apparently her right leg was wrapped around my left leg and her left leg was right above my _area_. Her hands were grabbing my shirt and her breasts were almost touching my face. _Nice_.

"Hey…what size are those?" I asked her. "Size? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, irritated. "_Those_." I groped her left breast with my right hand.

She brought up her left hand and smacked my hand away from her breast.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tsukiyomi?! You don't go up to a girl and grope them in private places and then ask them what cup size they are!" She yelled at me. "But I want to see and touch private places of a teen girl!" I whined. Then her whole face turned beet red.

"T-Tsukiyomi! Are you drunk or something?!" She changed the topic. "Noooooooo." I dragged out. "Just had about, I don't know, 4, 2, 10, bottles of beer." I answered, not so sure myself. "10 bottles of beer?!" She exploded. "Let's go back to the dorm." She was about to get up but I pushed her down and wrapped my hands around her waist, pushing her down to me.

"No, let's just stay here." I cooed in her ear. "I like this position. It's very…_sexual_." Then I licked her ear. She let out a shriek and slapped my head multiple times.

"This is exactly why I hate you! You get randomly sexual at times!" She shouted at me after pushing my arms off of her and getting of me. "Probably the same reason why Utau hates Kukai!" She pointed out. True. She was right. "Now get your sexual ass up and let's get back to the dorm!" She yelled at me while I got up.

"I bet yours is sexy as well. You know when it's even sexier? When it's _naked_. You know when you're sexier? When you're naked under my naked body." I whispered seductively to her.

_SLAP!_

I ended up getting slapped on the cheek by a blushing, but pissed off, Amu.

"Never say that again! Only in your damned sleep! It's never going to happen anyway! And don't get me involved with your sexual dreams, either!" She shouted at me before storming off to the dorm room.

Since she left me, it was hard to get back to the dorm room. My vision was all blurred up.

I had to stagger my way back and look like a pathetic idiot.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

God! I had to literally stamp myself back into here – the dorm room!

I sat on my bed and plummeted backwards due to irritation and exhaust.

I try to help him – for hec-hell sakes, I saved that sexual harasser! And all he did to thank me was to ask me, 'What size are those?'! Is he too drunk to even _know_ what happened?! I hope he gets hit by a car when coming back here!

After all the things – well _thing_ – I've done for him! He repays me with this shi-cra-thing!

_NO_! I hope her gets **killed** by the nearest train or bomb! Or something worse! And then he gets sent to Hell – with only Gay men surrounding him – and then later he gets sexually harassed there! How would he like that!! Huh?! _Huh_?!

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

Little did Amu now that this is what a Wife does to her Husband when he either one, asks his Wife if that's a Diet Coke she is drinking, two cheats on her, three, skips the dinner his Wife made specially to him, or four, not even notice the special thing done by his wife.

If Utau and Kukai were here, they would have already started to tease her on it.

If Amu were to figure that out on herself, she would kill Ikuto because she would **never** want to get married with him.

If Ikuto were to figure that out on himself, - that he and Amu were married – he would divorce Amu immediately and start to hit himself a couple of times because he even _thought_ and _did_ a marriage. But, of course, he would have hot, nasty, sexy, sex of a lifetime with her before he divorced her.

But still, she hadn't noticed it.

And knowing Amu, she won't notice it until someone tells her.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

This guy is making me lose my brain! He is too, and I mean _too_, sexual!

And the horrible part is that instead of a normal Tsukiyomi – which is _very_ sexual – I'm getting a **dunk** Tsukiyomi! Think of how sexual he can get _now_!

I mean, this guy isn't even like other men; he is his own typ-

_BOOM!_

"Honey, I'm home!" A shout from the front door of the dorm room interrupted my thoughts.

_GREAT_! **PLEASE** tell me that that voice doesn't belong to Tsukiyomi! PLEASE!

I strikingly turn my head around to see Tsukiyomi staggering.

_Oh shit._

"Amu!" He whined like a five-year old. "You left me alone. I had to walk my way back here. Alone, too." He pouted. Walk? You mean stagger, right?

"But that's okay." He went back into his regular voice – only this time, he added seductiveness to it. "We can have fun here." He purred. _Fun_? Fun. Fun?!

Then he began to take off his shirt and then soon his pants.

Now he was in his red striped boxers. On the back of his boxers were the words: "FUCK ME". Please tell me this wasn't happening.

"Now you start taking your clothes off." He cooed as he shut and locked the door. Where was Tadase, Kukai, or Kairi when you needed them?! Well not Kukai – but Tadase and Kairi?!

"U-Uh Tsukiyomi, I don't think that's such a good idea and all." I said through a panicking voice while trying to find a place to get away from him.

_'Remember Amu. He's __**drunk**__ right now. Let's not hurt him – since he's already drunk – but let's not let him get close to you. And we're talking __**close**__.'_ I reminded myself mentally.

Then I felt hands snake around my waist and pull me backwards into something hard.

I looked above me to see Tsukiyomi's face!

How the hell does he move that fast?!

I tried to get out of his grip but all I could do was squirm.

"Come on Amu. Take it off." He whispered into my ear. No way am I going nude in my bra and underwear like him! Well except for the underwear and bra part. He was in his boxers.

"H-Hey! Let's not get hasty!" I finally managed to get out of his grip. But then I was just tackled onto the bed by him. He was holding my wrists and put my hands over my head. He was smart this time. Why? He wrapped his feet around my ankles so I couldn't hit him in his _area_. Plus, he was dangerously close next to me and he had no shirt or pants on. Just his boxers and his sexual mood playing.

"Hey Amu." He called out to me, trying to get my attention. First I gulped before responding to him. "Yes?" I said uncertainly. "Can you say this for me?" He asked me, but I knew it wasn't going to be good! "Say what?" I asked him back. "Say this," he paused before telling me, "Quiero mierda sin sentido, pero quiero que empezar en primer lugar. Quítese la ropa, incluso si te digo que no. Estoy jugando duro de conseguir. Recuerde que soy virgen así que quiero empezar a lamer, tocar, chupar y me de todo el mundo." He stated. "What language is that?" I asked him, confused. "Oh, you should know. Spanish. We take it; it's one of our classes." He explained. "Oh. I never get Spanish anyways." I told him. "I'll teach it to you later. But first, whisper those words into my ear." He instructed to me. "Uh sure." I answered, unsure of it myself.

Then I leaned towards his ear and whispered he words he told me to.

"Quiero mierda sin sentido, pero quiero que empezar en primer lugar. Quítese la ropa, incluso si te digo que no. Estoy jugando duro de conseguir. Recuerde que soy virgen así que quiero empezar a lamer, tocar, chupar y me de todo el mundo." I didn't even know if I said that correctly. I failed most of my Spanish tests and I didn't even know the _basics_! I don't even know how to say 'blue' in Spanish! Luckily, I know how to say 'yes'. I think it's 'Is'. I mean that's what everyone says, rig- I'm wrong. I know it. I need a tutor – and fast.

Then I felt Tsukiyomi's hands start to pull down my skirt and then he started to take off my top. Now I'm only in my bra and underwear!

JUST WHAT THE FUC-HELL IS GOING ON?!

"T-Tsukiyomi! What the hell?! I never asked for any of this! Get off of me you idiot! And don't touch me!" I tried to push him off of me and slamming my body into his since my hands and feet were currently occupied. And no you perverts. Not occupied in _dirty_ businesses. Occupied as in he's holding them with his hands and feet.

"But you _did_ ask for all of this." He responded while rubbing my thigh faster and faster. Then I felt him lick my neck and then he sucked on it.

Gross!

Does this guy not understand what the word 'No' means?! I told him already – about one million times now – that I don't want to have sex with him, yet he continues to try! Is this guy on Drugs or something?!

"G-Gross Tsukiyomi! Get off of me!" I yelled into his ear, hoping that'll cause him to fall over.

"Get off? But you're the one slamming into my body." He accused. "Anyways, you wanted this. You even declared it a minute ago." He added and then he continued to suck on my neck while his hand traveled up farther and farther up my chest. And I _knew_ where he was going. I just knew it.

And then he went for it.

He cupped and groped my…erm…bo-brea-one part of my chest. How dare he!

Wait I minute.

What _did_ I say in Spanish?

"What the hell did you make me say you drunk man on drugs?!" I demanded to him. "What I _made_ you say? You simply wanted to say it. You didn't even put up a fight." He told her. "Just tell me!" I yelled at him nevertheless again.

"Simple." He answered me back, still licking her neck. "I told you to say to me, 'I want to fuck you senselessly but I want you to start first. Take off my clothes, even if I tell you not to. I am playing hard to get. Remember that I am a virgin so I want you to lick, touch, and suck me everywhere.'. That's it. And I was happy you did." He then continued to suck on my neck and move part of my chest up and down.

Cant he just sto- Wait, what?! What the freaking hell?! I freaking said that?!

"You tricked me! Get the hell off of me! Now!" She demanded. "I think I want my fun to last longer." Then he just continued to do whatever he was doing. This 'fun' has got to stop!

His hair…

Even though what I'm going to do is going to be disgusting, it's the only way to get out of his drunken grip.

I made my face go closer to his hair and then I opened my mouth and bit his hair. After than I pulled on it with my mouth.

"Ow! Ow!" He wailed. Then he finally pushed himself off of me and rubbed him hair.

"That hurt." He pouted at me.

"What you did to me hurt me even more you molester! Thank God I stopped it." I yelled at him. "Aww." He whined. He wanted to go on with it, more and more until _that_ point of sex.

"Aww my ass! Now go to sleep you pervert!" I told him. "Never again am I letting you get drunk. Because next time you do, I'm kicking you out of this dorm room and you're going to be sleeping outside in the hall or somewhere else!" I declared. He just whined again and I ignored it.

Then I fell onto the bed and dragged the covers over me. _Maybe_ I'll get a good night's rest. But that's barely possible with this drunken teen boy beside me.

I felt Tsukiyomi pull the covers over him as well. But then he snaked his arm across my waist. I just pinched him arm and smacked it away. That caused him to whine again. This idiot can act like a real child sometimes! And he's what?! 17?! Yeah, no age for a child! For God sake, he's in _High_ School! Not _Pre_ School!

Then I felt my eye lids grow heavy until they fell down, making everything in my view pure darkness.

Soon enough I was floating on a cloud.

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

The only thing – well only _two_ things Amu didn't realize was that one, she was still in her bra and underwear. Tomorrow morning was going to be on hell of a morning for Ikuto. And really, it will be the morning from Hell itself.

The second thing Amu didn't realize was _Ikuto_. He…how do we say this…wasn't drunk at all – or _anymore_ for matter of fact.

Just when Ikuto reached the dorm room, after Amu had left him, he put on a sham that he was drunk. He actually lost all his drunkenness when he was walking on the campus. He actually almost fell asleep until someone poured water on his face, waking him up and waking him up from his drunken state.

He only acted drunk because he knew Amu wouldn't be _as_ cruel to him because he was drunk and wasn't in his senses. Too bad Amu didn't realize it was a fake. And he'll probably never tell her anyway.

There, right beside Amu, facing her back, was Ikuto.

He couldn't get any shuteye since there was so much to think about.

Like for example, what to do next for luring Amu in. He needed to figure out more strategies. This once worked like a charm – but with little bumps along the way.

He finally closed his eyes and went to sleep when he realized what he was going to do with Amu tomorrow. And it will be _pure_ Hell to her – but for _him_, it will be pure _Heaven_.

Btu as he slept something was implanted on his face,

A smirk.

**Nikki:: There! Im already typing the next chapter of _Your Attachment_ and _Hard To Get_!**

**Amu:: Ikuto, you better do the honors before she gets angry at you.**

**Ikuto:: Good point**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	9. Two New Couples And Two New Names

**Nikki:: Thxies all for the reviews! And heres chapter 9! By the way, sorry if this is short, as well. At least it's over 4000 words :D**

**Ikuto:: Finally you updated. And finally, Im more perverted.**

**Amu:: Actually, she didnt upload after one more month. She previosuly updated on July 6, 2009. It's July 22, 2009 today. So horray for a quick update!**

**Nikki:: By the way, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 90, 91, AND 92 were AWESOME :D I think Tadase has finally realized Amu's feelings torwards Ikuto and vice versa in Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 90. And Rythm is so kawaii! He's such a flirt xD Amu finally meets Hikaru, or better known as, Taiyaki Boy. :D Sooooo much good things! No more fillers! But I think some fillers are going to come at us! But Im okay with that, they make the show longer :D**

**Ikuto:: ANYWAYS, now that she's out of explaining EACH episodes, lets get on with the chapter.**

**Amu:: Like I said before, youre a Party Pooper.**

**Ikuto:: Hey! I dont Poop at Partys!**

**Amu:: And apparently youre also stupid.**

**Ikuto:: No Im not!**

**Amu:: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto:: Whatever....perverted kid.**

**Amu:: I AM NOT A PERVERTED YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! JUST DO THE DISCALIMER!**

**Ikuto:: *snickers***

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

A smirk.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Mhmmmm….

_THUMP!_

Ouch.

A minute ago I was sleeping and now I'm on the floor. How did this even happen?

I rubbed a sleepy eye and let out a yawn. Do we have class today? I don't think so. Yesterday was Saturday, right? That means today is Sunday – which means no school. That's good. I would be _really_ late already.

I shot a look at the clock.

_2:56 p.m._

I was asleep for _that _long?!

How the heck did I sleep for that muc- Tsukiyomi.

_He_ was the one who kept me up all night – no you perverts, not _that_ type of keeping up. **Never** in my life with _him_. _He_ was the one who was drunk. _He_ was the one who made me blush a whole lot. And _he_ was the one who sexually harassed me!

Pervert!

I finally got up from the floor and looked at the lazy, legs spread out to one side; body the opposite size, figure lying on the bed.

Tsukiyomi…

I'll kill you later.

But for now I'm _really_ tried.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I groggily opened up my eyes from the sleep.

But what caught me off guard was that Amu was sitting on the floor.

Fell of the bed, huh? Or did I kick her? Whatever. Either way she's irritated; and that's what makes me happy – beside the fact that I can have some 'fun' with her.

Maybe I can play a game with her…

…**:: Amu's POV::…**

I got up from the floor and walked up to my bed.

I pushed Tsukiyomi's legs to the side – to _his_ side – and then I plopped myself back on to the bed. Maybe I can get some sleep again.

Just as I was about to close my eyes in peace, horror struck.

Tsukiyomi's arms were wrapped around my waist and I was pulled against his chest.

What the heck was going on?!

Is this Idiot dreaming one of his perverted dreams or something?!

I tried to struggle out of his grip but it was too firm. In other words, I was stuck between his arms and chest.

Just _great_.

"Wider…" I heard whisper. What? Wider? What a 'wider'?

"A little more…" He trailed off again. A little more of what?

"Amu…I need your legs to spread out wider. More space for me to come in, you know?" He whispered again.

One word.

P-E-R-V-E-R-T!

PERVERT!

That's when I swung my leg up between his legs. Does it always have to result in that? Not that I have a problem with it. I actually enjoy it – since I hate him and all.

That's when he cringed in pain and unbounded his hands from my waist.

That's more like it.

See? This is why you don't mess with a girl who doesn't like to be sexually harassed by their playboy dorm mate.

"That hurts, you know." Tsukiyomi said in a strained voice. "I know. That's _why_ I did it to you." I pointed out to him, smirking in triumph. "And like I said before, don't involve me in your perverted dreams!" I added. All he did was smirk at me and make kissy noises.

Gag.

After a few minutes, Tsukiyomi sat up and stared at me.

"What? Can't you look somewhere else?" I asked him, obviously annoyed by it.

In the next second her grabbed me by my waist and snuggled me.

Snuggling?!

What the heck?!

"Stop being so hostile." He told me as he stuffed his head inside my hair.

After much struggling, I finally made it out of his grip.

"You…you…you!" I pointed a finger and him. "Me." He smirked. "GOD!" I exasperatedly let out. "I can't even say a bad name that matches you! You're worse than frustrating and you're worse than a playboy! God knows what you are!" Maybe he could qualify as a Devil. No. He has to be worse than a Devil. **Definitely**.

"You're right. I'm _better_ than your average playboy." He stated smugly. "Stop being so smugy!" Then I threw the nearest thing at him….which was apparently a text book.

It hit him smack on his face.

The edges weren't pointing at him – which I _wished_ to happen. Instead, the flat side was thrown at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! That hurt like hell!" He shouted at me after he threw the text book to the side and rubbed his face.

"What's wrong? It didn't leave a mark on your '_sexy_' face." I said sarcastically. "You're lucky it didn't!!" He didn't quite catch me sarcasm there, did he?

"You did know that I was being sarcastic, right?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course. But then again, what you said was _right_. I _am_ sexy. Thanks for saying it." He smirked at me.

My mouth was hung open.

_'I never said he was sexy!'_

"I never said you were sexy!" I repeated what my mind had said. "Actually, you _did_." His smirk got wider. "You specifically said, and I quote you, 'What's wrong? It didn't leave a mark on your sexy face.' Didn't you say that?" He stated smugly.

"T-That was sarcasm! Not true!" I yelled at him, "Ah…but you said it anyways didn't you? Why did you pick that specific topic? You could have said 'What's wrong? It didn't leave a mark on your face.'. But instead, you wanting to tell the truth, you put in 'sexy face'. And who can blame you? I am truly sexy." He said even _more_ smugly than ever.

"Y-You little…little….little!" I pointed a finger at him. "_Me_ **little**?" He asked with an innocent voice and face. "_Please_." Then he smirked. "In _places_, I'm not little. Instead, in some _places_, or more correct, in one _specific place_, _**it's**_ **huge**."

That…that….that disgusting perverted playboy!

I got his message there – and it wasn't pretty.

"Wanna see it?" He asked, his smirk getting wider.

"N-NO WAY! NEVER EVER, EVER!" I yelled while throwing pillows at him. But he dodged every single one.

After I was done throwing pillows at him, I unconsciously grabbed a painting that was encased in a metal frame and threw it right at his head.

Once it made contact with his head, he fell backwards with great force.

I _would_ be cheering for joy here…but….that painting was about 3 or 4 pounds…

"T-Tsukiyomi?! You okay?!" I frantically rushed to his side to check him – only his head, people.

Okay, this isn't me – helping him out. But it was my fault so my morals state that I have to help him.

Just remember it's not me! It's my _morals_! Curse you morals!

All I got was a groan of pain from him.

"Uh..." I looked around frantically for something to put on his head to soothe the pain. "Uh…Oh! Here!" I went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wet it, and ran back to Iku- I mean, Tsukiyomi.

I placed it on his head – where the bump was.

B-Bump…

Oops.

I nervously laughed, trying to change the atmosphere which felt like anger.

Instead of saying 'It's okay Amu. Not you're fault.' he shot me a glare.

Soon my nervous laugh died out.

I quietly and softly got off the bed.

He got up from the bed – which he groaned in pain – and looked at me.

More like _glared_ at me.

"I-It was by accident…" I trailed off.

"Accident?! Do you see this damn nasty bump?!" He pointed to the bump on his head.

"Y-Yeah…sorry about that Tsukiyomi…" I apologized.

"Ikuto."

"Huh?" I was confused because he said his own name.

"As repayment, you will now call me Ikuto forever." He stated.

My jaw was dropped.

"W-What?! NO WAY! I'm not calling you that!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, fine." He said. "You have to call me Ikuto until…until the bump on my forehead is gone." He reasoned.

I opened my mouth to fight back but closed it.

It was only fair.

Plus, the bump would be gone soon.

"Fine." I sighed. "Ikuto it is then." I said. "Until the bump is gone though!" I added quickly.

He smirked at me.

"What?"

"Now when we have sex, you won't scream out 'Tsukiyomi'. You'll scream out 'Ikuto.'" He smirked wider.

One word.

PERVERT!

Again, that is.

"Ugh! You're disgusting!" I grabbed a pillow – and made sure of it, too – and threw it at him before walking out of the room and walking to Utau's.

I hit him, apologize and he makes me call him by his first name and throws in a nasty comment!

_Comment_?!

No!

More like sentence!

That sick playboy!

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Heh….she actually is calling me Ikuto.

I wonder if she'll still call me that after this nasty bump gets healed…

Probably.

I walked into the bathroom to check the bump on my forehead.

Not that bad…

Actually…this gives me an idea…

It goes together with my _other_ idea I thought of last night…

Yeah…last night was amazing…

But the idea…

At least this idea covers up the bump.

Not sure if Amu will like it thought…

Oh well. Teasing her _is_ fun.

Not to mention _sexy_.

I smirked and grabbed the long, white strip of bandages.

You know the ones that you get from the nurse? That you wrap around the injured part of the body?

_That_ one.

Here goes the plan…

And how great it will be.

I smirked just _thinking_ about what Amu would do and how she would react with it.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I went to Utau's dorm room to hang out a bit.

Tsu- Ikuto was just creeping me out with all his perverted antics.

Hopefully _there_ I won't deal with anything or _anyone_ perverted like Tsukiy- Ikuto. Ikuto. Not Tsukiyomi. _'Remember Amu, until the bump is gone, you have to call him 'Ikuto'.'_ I mentally reminded myself.

I sighed a melancholy sigh.

At least the bump will be gone soon.

That's one good thing about my life.

I heard noises from Utau's room when I reached the door.

_'I wonder what's going on it there…'_

I knocked at the door. "It's me, Amu!" I called out.

"Come in Amu!" That was Utau's voice. "The doors unlocked!"

I opened the door and came inside and then closed the door again.

Too bad I didn't see the sight.

Too bad I _looked_ at the sight.

There was Kukai having sex with some random girl.

What was wrong with the world these days?!

It was just…awkward…because I'm used to Tsu-Ikuto staying in my dorm room, I'm sitting on Kukai's bed reading Honey x Honey Drops – which I am not up to Volume 3, and yes, Ikuto is on the same volume.

It's just…weird I guess.

I more used to it with Ikuto.

But anyways, I shrugged it off and sat beside Utau, who was sitting on Rima's bottom part of the bunk bed.

Utau's lucky.

She gets to have one whole bed to herself.

I, on the other hand, have to share it with Mr. Playboy. In other words, Ikuto.

"So, anything new?" I asked her.

"Not really. I'm just here, reading a Beauty Magazine, ignoring Souma's sex noises. Like what you do when Ikuto's having sex. Except you read your Manga while I read my Magazine." She responded.

I just nodded my head.

"Where's Rima?" I asked her.

She threw the Magazine off to the side after she finished it and then turned to face me.

"Hanging out with Nagihiko. He's teaching her how to Dance. " She responded.

That was surprising.

"How about Yaya?"

"With Kairi. He's teaching her the art of not eating that much candy." She said.

Again, surprising.

"Tadase?"

"I don't know about him. Ask Ikuto or Souma. They'll know." She replied.

I just nodded to that one.

"Don't you think they make a good couple? Rima and Nagihiko?" I asked Utau. She nodded.

"I also think Kairi and Yaya make an amazing couple, too." Utau added in.

"Mhm." I hummed while nodding my head.

"Hey Utau?" I tried to get her attention. "Yeah?" She asked. "Can you _please_ start calling Kukai 'Kukai'?" I begged her.

Utau's mouth hung open.

"W-What?! No way!" She yelled. But it wasn't loud enough to disturb Kukai from his 'works'.

"_Please_? I'm _begging_ you! I have to call Tsukiyomi by 'Ikuto' now since I…hurt him." I explained to her.

Utau gave out a sigh.

"Fine." She ended up saying.

"Really?!" I beamed.

"Yeah. I mean it's only fair. You helped me out when I had to wear a slutty costume to the Halloween Bash." She said. "B-But I won't enjoy calling him 'Kukai'!" She added in quickly.

"You're the best!"

I gave her a hug and she hugged back.

After I broke the hug I looked back at Kukai.

Poor Utau.

She's going to have a hard time.

_'What the heck are you saying? Look at your situation with __**Ikuto**__. It's the same with Utau and Kukai.'_ I reminded myself mentally.

I let a sigh escape my lips.

I wonder how that bump of his is doing…

My cell phone rang the next second.

_Throw it away_

_  
Forget yesterday_

_  
We'll make the great escape_

_  
We won't hear a word they say_

_  
They don't know us anyw-_

I picked it up.

I never noticed how many ringtones I had before.

"Hello?" I asked. _"It's me. Rima."_ Okay, it was Rima.

"Mind if I put it on speaker?" I asked her. _"Sure. Utau's there?"_ She replied.

Then I put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah." Utau responded.

_"Good because I was going to call you later about this. Now that you're here, it makes it much easier."_

"What's up?" She sounds a little excited. _"Okay…you might not like this…"_ She began. _"But how do you feel about me dating someone?"_ She asked.

Dating someone?!

"Who?! Give me details Rima!" Utau told Rima. _"Well...it's a guy."_ She explained. "We know that!" I told her. _"He starts with a…N."_ She explained further. "Mhm." Utau hummed. _"You guys know him."_ She said.

A guy that starts with a N and we know him….who the heck is he?!

I looked at Utau and she looked stumped as well.

"We give up." I sighed, along with Utau. "Who is this mystery guy?" Utau asked Rima. _"Guys! You should know! He dances; he has long, violet hair! He's in Starstruckk Boys! He's Fujisaki Nagihiko!" _Rima blurted out.

Na…Nagihiko?!

"NAGIHIKO?!" I and Utau yelled into the phone. _"You guys are going to make me go deaf. And…yes." _She whispered out the last part.

"Why did you think we didn't approve of him?" Utau asked Rima. _"Because he's in Starstruckk Boys and he's friends with Ikuto and Kukai. And I know you, Utau, hate Kukai. And you, Amu, hate Ikuto."_ Rima explained.

"Oh Rima! We won't let our hate get in your love!" I told her.

A relieved sigh came out from Rima.

_"Thanks guys."_ Rima said to us.

"Does Yaya know about this? And how about the other guys? Do they know?" Utau asked Rima.

_"Yes, Yaya knows. Actually, Yaya has to tell you guys something later."_ She does? _"And as for the rest, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai and Ikuto know. Tadase was happy for it. Kairi didn't care that much. Kukai wasn't ecstatic, but he was good with it. But Ikuto…he wasn't that happy about it."_ Rima explained.

Of course.

Ikuto's just angry since one of his members got hooked up with someone.

Typical Ikuto.

_"Oh, well I gotta go. Nagihiko's calling me."_ Rima said.

"Bye Rima!" Utau and I said to her.

_CLICK!_

Then we hung up the phone.

"I can't believe it." Utau said. "I know. Rima hooked up with Nagihiko and we didn't even know _how_ it began." I told Utau. Utau just nodded.

"I wonder what Yaya wants to tel-" I began but didn't finish since my phone rang, _again_.

_I dare you to move_

_  
I dare you to move_

_  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_  
I dare you to mo-_

I picked up the phone again – and again, I realized I had so much ringtones set randomly.

"Hello?" I spoke.

_"Hi Amu-chi!"_ That was Yaya.

"Hi Yaya. Mind if I put the call on speaker?" I asked Yaya.

_"Sure! It Utau-chi there?" _Yaya asked me.

"Yeah, I'm here." Utau spoke.

_"Good, good! Now I can tell BOTH of you!" _Yaya spoke quickly.

"So shoot. What is it?" Utau asked Yaya.

_"Yaya and Kairi are a couple!"_ Wow, she gets to the point quickly. And wow, another couple.

Wait…

YAYA AND KAIRI?!

"WHAT?!" I and Utau yelled. _"Mhm!"_ Yaya hummed.

TWO couples in ONE day?!

So fast!

"Details Yaya! Details!" I told her.

_"Well, we just fell in love! I don't know what happened. But this is WAY better than candy!" _She explained.

Then I asked the question Utau asked to Rima.

"Who knows about this?" I asked her.

_"Well, Rima-tan does. And she has to tel-"_ I cut her off. "Yeah, she's in a relationship with Nagihiko." I told her. _"Oh, you know! Anyways, Kukai knows, Tadase knows, Ikuto knows, and Nagi knows."_ She explained. _"Tadase didn't mind. Nagi was fine with it since he's with Rima. Kukai wasn't all too happy about it – but he managed. And Ikuto…Ikuto wasn't happy about it."_

Again Ikuto's not happy about _another_ relationship.

What's his problem?!

_"Well Yaya has to go. Kairi is calling Yaya."_ Yaya said.

"Well, okay." Utau spoke. "Bye." The two of us said to Yaya.

_"Byeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"_ Yaya dragged out.

_CLICK!_

Then I hung up the phone.

I flopped backwards onto the bed and so did Utau.

"So we're the only single ones, huh?" I asked her, titling my head to look at her.

"I guess so. But it's not all that bad." She said. I just nodded.

Imagine if Ikuto and Kukai hooked up with someone. That would be just funn-…amazing!

No more playboy magazines! No more girls! No more se- never mind that one. They'll still have sex with their loved ones.

Then an idea popped in my mind.

Something with Kukai and Utau…

"Utau!" I immediately got her attention.

"Why don't you try to change Kukai? Like make him fall in love with someone! You can even be the lover!" I told Utau.

She threw a pillow at my face.

"Okay. Maybe that was a bad idea." I said.

"Yeah. I'm not going to be a couple with _Kukai_." She said, using his name.

"Are you falling for me?" A voice came from ahead of us.

Utau and I got up to see Kukai looking at us.

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"Nope. Utau." He pointed at Utau.

"No way you idiot! I'm **never **going to fall for _you_." Utau threw a pillow at his face.

"Then why did you say 'Kukai' instead of 'Souma'?" He teased.

"Because Amu asked me to! Until she can stop calling Ikuto 'Ikuto'!" She explained to him.

"_Sure_." Kukai said sarcastically while smirking.

"Oh just shut up!" She yelled at him.

I just laughed at them while they continued to bicker.

"Well, I'll catch you later." I told both of them.

They didn't say anything because they were fighting.

I laughed even more before walking out of their room.

Hopefully Ikuto's out of my room.

I walked into my dorm room and closed the door.

I jinxed myself.

The sight in front of me was just….just…I can't even find a name for it!

Then I yelled at _all_ of them.

"What the hell is going on?!"

**Nikki:: THERE :D**

**Ikuto:: OKAY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU MAKE NAGIHIKO AND KAIRI GET THEIR GIRLS BUT IN _Your Attachment_ YOU MAKE ME SUFFER?!**

**Amu:: This is a COMPLETE different story Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:: SO?!**

**Amu:: Stop complaining and just do the honors.**

**Ikuto:: Fine.**

**Ikuto:: But, Nikki, if you dont make me end up with Amu...lets just say you wont see yourself as a 13 year old...**

**Nikki:: *gulp***

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	10. Surprises

**Nikki:: YAY, UPDATED QUICKER :D And by the way, CAN NOT WAIT TILL SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 43 REALEASES IN RAW! JUST A COUPLE OF HOURS OR DAYS LEFT! By the way, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 93 pwned xD Yaya getting jealous of Kukai's and Utau's relationship :3 GO KUTAU FTW 3 Anyways, no Ikuto, though D; Hopefully he'll come soon :) Anyways, thanks for the reviews and heres the next chapter ^^**

**Ikuto:: Wow...Im surprised. You updated quicker. New time for you.**

**Amu:: Gratz :D**

**Ikuto:: Yeah, yeah. Let' s get on with the story. I heard it's in my POV. Which means more me and more pervertedness....**

**Amu:: Oh no.**

**Ikuto:: Oh yes.**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"What the hell is going on?!"

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

In front of my very own eyes was Ikuto all wrapped up in bandages and had a cast slung around his right arm.

And I must add in that this is all FAKE!

That's right.

F-A-K-E.

FAKE!

And do you know what was surrounding him?

Or _who_ was surrounding him with a hurt expression and trying to heal him with _methods of sex_?

That's right.

**Tons** of girls.

Do they _know_ he's faking it?!

Doesn't look like they do!

I barged my way through the girls and walked right up to Ikuto.

He didn't smirk – but he put on a fake pained expression. I bet it's just to make his whole 'accident' seem real.

I put my hands on my hips and faced him.

I shook my head slowly in disapproval – and also in disgust. But it was more in disgust than disapproval.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice calm. But it came out strained more than calm.

"You hurt me." He whined.

"And because of you hurting me, I'm left in a cast now." He added in.

Why that little faker!

Then something popped into my head.

Oh Ikuto.

Ikuto, Ikuto, _Ik-u-to_.

You _never_ lie without something to **back you up**.

Watch how you lose **all** your fan girls in a _second_.

"So, Ikuto." I said, now getting his attention. He also raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly _did_ I hurt you?" I kept a smug smirk on my face.

He looked hesitant for a second – or even shorter than a second – but he replaced it with his usual smirk. But, of course, he only showed the smirk to _me_ since if any of the girls see it, they might think he's faking his whole 'injury'.

"You should know. You're the one who hit me." He explained, still in the hurt voice.

"_But_, just incase you forgot, I'll remind you." You can hear the smugness held in his voice when he said that.

"You pushed me down the stairs just because I didn't buy you a new pair of shoes." He explained.

Oh, he's _good_.

My eye twitched in annoyance – and sadly – in defeat.

He tried to get up – or _fake_ tried to get up, but he _faked_ a cringe and fell back down.

"Ikuto-sama!" The fan girls called out his name and rushed to his aid.

"Where are you hurt?!" The whole group of girls – except me – asked him frantically while looking all over him.

"E-Everywhere." He whispered – that, too, in a seductive way.

Then you know what the girls did after he said that?

They started to touch him everywhere.

And when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_.

Then the girls started to take off his shirt and slide their hands all over his body.

But, still, some other girls were still touching him _down there_.

How can they do that?!

What are they?! Sluts?! Sure looks like it!

Thank God his boxers were on.

"Aren't you going to help?" Ikuto asked me with a smirk on his face.

"No way in hell!" I yelled at his face. I had to restrain myself from slapping him right there.

"Girls, Amu's not helping me and she's the one who caused this." He whined to all of them.

Then _I_ got _glared_ at.

Is it my fault for wanting to be clean?!

"Kiss him!" One of the girls ordered.

"Are you mental?! No!"

"Hug him!"

"Like _that's_ ever going to happen."

"At least kiss him on the forehead, where you gave him a bump, you witch!" She was the last to talk.

That struck a nerve – but I held it back.

Witch?!

Me?!

You know what I'd like to say to _those witches_?

'Look whose talking slut!"

But of course, I didn't need anymore stress or more anger on me.

And all that time, I heard Ikuto snicker.

That little scumbag!

"Well Amu?" Ikuto asked me with _innocent_ eyes.

_Him_ **Innocent**.

_Yeah right_.

A kiss on the forehead?

At least it's not on the lips – that's another good thing about my life.

Want to know a bad thing?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

There's your _bad thing_.

I'll just get this over with and kiss him on his damned forehead.

And after I do, I'll wash my lips and mouth vigorously with soap and water.

"Fine." I gave in. "But then all you girls get out of my dorm room!" I added in.

"Okay. The ladies here will do so." Ikuto agreed. "Only if the kiss I get is _passionate_ and lasts for 10 seconds." He added in.

Passionate my ass.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Ikuto. You know what rhymes it 'Passionate'?" I asked him.

"No. What?" He inched moved his head closer to me.

He was probably expecting some kiss or anything more than that.

What an idiot.

"You're a shit." I answered cheerfully. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well _thanks_ for the compliment." He commented sarcastically. "Oh, you're welcome!" I added with a fake giggle. "Just hurry up and kiss me." He ordered.

My smile dropped.

"You mean kiss your _forehead_." I corrected.

"Whatever." He said.

Rude, much?

I bent down to his level and kissed his forehead for 10 stupid seconds.

After the seconds were done – I knew because I counter in my head – I removed my lips from his forehead and backed up from him.

"Happy?" I asked him with sarcasm.

"No."

"W-What?! I just freaking did what you asked!" I yelled at him.

"I want a kiss on my lips."

Uh, no.

That wasn't in the deal!

"Every girl in this room, except myself," I said calmly at _first_, "GET OUT!" I yelled.

Then everyone let go of Ikuto's body parts, got their hands off of him, and ran out the door.

The last girl shut the door hard.

I turned my head to Ikuto.

I shot him a nasty glare.

"Wanna help put my clothes back on Amu? I mean I can't move a muscle. Feel free to touch _everywhere_." He suggested.

I slapped him.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

This stupid plan didn't work.

I should try something else tomorro-

Before I could think anything else, Amu slapped me.

And truly, it didn't hurt.

I mean, she frequently slaps me since I make all those perverted comments to her.

But, I bet if it was one of those 'I hate you and never want to see you again' slaps or the 'I hate you' slap, it would hurt as hell.

Thankfully…it wasn't.

But, then again, she can't do the first kind of slap since I don't hook up. I just play girls, not love them. The first kind of slap is the type where the girl loves the guy and vice versa. But then the boy breaks up with the girl because he misunderstands something. He starts to have sex or kiss girls right in from of his ex. And then one day the girl asks him has he ever loved her and he replies no because he just wants her to be brokenhearted since that's what she did to him. So then she slaps him.

_That's_ the type of slap she'll never give me.

But if Amu really _does_ hate me, why doesn't she give me one of those slaps?

I fought the smirk that was creeping up on my lips.

She doesn't hate me.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

After I slapped him, I fiercely pulled off the bandage that was wrapped around his head.

Then I started to pull off the others – more painfully though, so he can _feel_ the pain

"Ow, ow, ow!" He complained.

Then there was the cast.

I smirked evilly to myself.

I grabbed hold of the cast and ripped it off.

"OW!" He yelled out.

"It doesn't _look_ like you're injured." I smirked at him.

"Now go put your clothes back on." I ordered.

He then shot up from the floor.

"I'm _not_ in pain?! _Look_ what you just did to me! You injured me!" He accused.

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I did." I said sarcastically. "But I don't care." I told him the _truth_. "Now, do as I say, and," I explained, "put. Your. Damn. Clothes. On." I made each word in one single sentence of its own – meaning; I was trying to clearly state out to him to put his clothes on.

"Well _sorry_ if I'm too sexy for you to handle." He put on a pissed off look on his face and then started to dress himself up.

_'Sexy?....More like obnoxious'_ I had to hold myself back from a scoff at his statement.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

After I finished dressing myself up, I looked over to Amu who was too busy reading Honey x Honey Drops.

That reminds me, I'm up to the same volume as Amu now.

She finished Volume 3 _and_ Volume 4 yesterday and, so did I.

I grabbed a hold of my book and sat down beside her, which was on my bed.

"Reading?" I asked her.

"Mhm." She didn't look up from the book though.

When I looked at the page she was on, it was the page _I_ was on.

I flipped open my book and opened to the page I was last on. Then I just began to read it.

So, Yuzuru lets Kai…._punish_ her?

Yeah, she loves him….and he does, too.

Only if _Amu_ would let _me_ **punish**_ her_.

_'Just wait till the future, Ikuto. She'll be __**begging**__ you to kiss her or even more, have sex with her.'_ I mentally reminded myself the _**truth**_.

Then it hit me.

I was such an idiot not to see it before!

She probably wants something in _her_ life to be like something in Honey x Honey Drops.

Hmm…

Maybe _I_ can do that.

Let's see the things I could do.

The punishing part. Of course that has to be here.

And lastly, the part where Kai takes her out to places.

Yeah…I'll be more of her friend!

It's brilliant!

No! It's _more_ than brilliant!

Let's start it now.

"Hey Amu." I tried to get her attention.

After a few minutes, she put down the book – probably finished it – and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I always wanted to go to an Amusement Park. You know, with roller coasters, horror houses, cotton candy, lots of people, and other stuff." I lied to her. I didn't _really_ want to go to an Amusement Park, but it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"So what does that have to do with me?" She raised an eye brow at me.

"I was wondering….want to come with me?" I asked her with a fake smile. Hopefully she didn't notice that it was fake.

"S-Sure! I always wanted to go to one!" She beamed.

"But Utau always wanted to go, too….so…can she come, too?" She asked.

I sighed. Utau just _had_ to be her best friend!

"I'll tell Kukai to come with us…" I told her, with a hint of irritations in my voice.

"Yay!" Then she hugged me.

_'Utau should come more often…'_

I held myself back from doing anything sexual to her. That would just ruin the whole 'friend' thing going on.

Then she suddenly let go.

"S-Sorry about that. I was just…just into the moment." She apologized.

"Yeah, that's okay." I responded.

"Hey, do you have a fever or something?" She asked me, placing the back of her hand onto my forehead.

"Why would you say that?" She then took her hand away from my forehead.

"Because usually by now you would have made a perverted comment." She answered.

"_Oh Amu._" I shook my head.

"What?" She asked me, rising up an eyebrow.

"I let go of you. I learned that you're too hard to crack. I think I'm going to look for another target." I lied. Like I would ever give up on Amu. She's going to crack sooner or later.

"S-Seriously?"

I just nodded my head.

"That's the second best thing that has happened to me today! First I get invited with Utau to the Amusement Park, and then you give up on me! Thanks!" She exclaimed.

_'Wow…she actually fell for it.'_

"No more sexual harassment, no more nastiness, and no more perverted comments!" She continued.

"Ah, ah, _ah_." I shook my head along with waving my finger at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"There will _still_ be perverted comments given to you by me." I just couldn't pretend to be her friend and not do anything sexual to her. That would be Hell or even worse – Death! I still need a dose of perverted comments to her. And I think friends can give a perverted comment to a friend. Me and Kukai don't do it, but still.

"What?! I thought no more sexual thin- Oh, who cares. It doesn't matter! Because friends can give friends perverted comments. Me and Utau don't do it, but still." She stated.

I knew friends can give other friends perverted comments.

"So _we're_ **friends**, eh?" I asked her, smirking.

"I-I never said that!" She stuttered while _blushing_.

"_Sure you didn't_." I said sarcastically, smirk still in play.

"J-Just call K-Kukai and i-inform him a-about t-the t-trip today! I-I'll tell U-Utau!" She yelled at me.

"Fine, fine." I raised two hands in truce.

"But just remember that _you_ said _we_ are **friends**." I reminded her.

"JUST CALL!" She shouted at me once more.

I chuckled and grabbed my phone from inside my pocket.

Then I clicked Kukai's speed dial number and called him up.

"_Yo."_ He responded after _many_ rings.

"Hey, I'm going to go with Amu to an Amusement Park, wanna come?" I offered.

_"Usually you would want to be __**alone**__ with Amu? Why the hell are you asking me to come?"_ He asked, confused.

I let out a sigh.

I wasn't going to tell him that Utau was coming.

That would just mean no Amu since Kukai will probably open his big mouth and tell Utau that he's coming to the Amusement Park with me, Amu, _and_ herself. Then Utau will say she doesn't want to come. That means Amu won't come. That means no sex with Amu. That means losing. And I don't lose.

"Because…." I tried to think of a lie that could cover this whole thing up without a suspicion.

"Because I need someone to buy us ice cream and such when Amu needs it. Remember, I have to me by her side by all times to make her my friend."Okay, it was a stupid lie, but the best thing I could come up with!

_"Whatever. Sure, I'll come!"_ How he changes moods so fast, I do not know.

"Okay, see you at the Amusement Park." I told him. _"Same."_

_CLICK!_

We both hung up the phone.

While I was done with my call, Amu was telling Utau about the news.

Then she hung up the phone after she was done.

Thank God she didn't tell Utau that Kukai was coming. She probably forgot or something.

"Well, let's go." I told her.

She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I just changed into a black, _tight_ t-shirt and navy blue, _tight_ jeans. And with of course, sneakers.

I didn't put on the Playboy look today because I was trying to _improve_ my friendship with Amu. So I tried to look casual. But the tight shirt and tight pants _kinda_ gave off the Playboy look.

When Amu was done changing, she came out wearing a pink skirt that stopped at her mid thigh and pink and black stockings to cover her legs.

She wore black shirt that was layered at the ends and at the ends of the short sleeves. A pink tie with an X on the bottom was hanging from her neck.

And, lastly, she wore black, long boots that stopped at her knees. The left boot had a chain hanging down from the knee to the ankle and the right boot had some scratches made on it. That was the rebellious design, I guess.

But overall, she was rape material. Seriously.

"You look sex- nice." I corrected my words.

"Well…thanks. You look…nice, too." She complimented.

I just nodded my head and walked with her to the Amusement Park.

_'Wow…I didn't screw this up…yet…'_

When we got to the Amusement Park, it was crowded.

The two of us stood near a poll to wait for Kukai and Utau to arrive.

After an hour or two, the two showed up.

"W-What is _he_ doing her?!" Utau stormed off.

"W-Well…you see…" Amu began but got cut off by Kukai.

"I'm here because Ikuto invited me." Kukai goofily grinned to himself.

"Well _I'm_ here because Amu invited me." Utau stated.

"Well _both_ of you are here." I cut the fight between the two.

"So let's go and have some fun!" Amu exclaimed while grabbing Utau's hand with her left hand and mine and Kukai's hand with her right hand.

_'This friendship thing is going great so far….I'm getting touched by Amu __**twice**__. Only in the places I don't want to be touched….I prefer __**other**__ places…'_

The first ride we all went on was a roller coaster.

Amu was screaming her guts out while I was sitting next to her. This meant…I could go deaf.

I covered her mouth with my hand while she tried to pry it off.

Kukai and Utau, on the other hand, just looked at each other stubbornly.

Utau had her arms crossed against her chest and Kukai had his arms behind his head, but still, he narrowed his eyes at Utau.

This was…different.

Now, after the roller coaster, we were heading to the snack bars.

"What do you want to eat Amu?" I asked her with the nicest smile I could manage.

"Well…let's see…how about just Cotton Candy." She told me.

"Okay. I'll get you the pink one and I'll get a blue one." I said.

Then I paid for it and gave Amu's hers.

"Make sure you don't get fat by eating those…" I murmured quietly.

Then Amu dropped her cotton candy.

"I AM NOT FAT!" She yelled out to me.

"Never said you were. I told you _not_ to get fat." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"AHHH!!!" She frustratedly blurted out.

"Now go buy me another one!" She ordered.

"W-What?! And waste _my_ money?!" I asked her, irritated.

"Duh!" She yelled at my face.

"You're the one who made me drop it in the first place!"

I muttered some curses under my breath and bought her another one.

"There, you happy now?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah…but I'm full anyways." Then she threw out the new cotton candy I had just bought her!

"W-Why the hell did you do that for?! I bought you a new one!" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to see you become all pissed off." She smirked at me.

My eyebrow twitched but I regained my cool back after a matter of seconds.

Then, all of a sudden, Utau and Kukai came up to Amu and me with a grin on her face.

Amu's mouth and my mouth were hung open.

Okay…did they not hate each other?!

"W-Why are you guys smiling? You hate each other." Amu informed Utau.

"Don't say anything Amu….we're just doing this because when I threw an ice cream cone at Kukai's face, I got yelled at. I'm just trying to look like a good girl. And yes. I still hate Kuaki." Utau said through clenched teeth.

"Same goes for me when I threw a ball at Utau's head." Kukai, also, said between clenched teeth.

"Ah, I see." Amu nodded her head.

Then when they saw the guard come back, they ran again, but still with that fake smile on.

"Well then," I slung my arm around Amu's shoulders while smirking, "it's only me and you."

**Ikuto:: Nice, only me and Amu *smirks***

**Amu:: Oh shut it**

**Ikuto:: Well if you kiss me, I can**

**Amu:: S-SHUT UP YO P-PERVERT! DO THE H-HONORS!**

**Ikuto:: Knew she loves me...**

**Amu:: I DONT AND JUST DO IT!**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: And yes you do...**

**Amu:: SH-SHUT UP!**


	11. Hostages

**Nikki:: WEWT - FASTER UPDATE :D And btw, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 94 was kinda cute when Ikuto in Death Rebel form came in. But in the ending....the flier didnt look like Ikuto at ALL. Anyways, I did this chappie after I finished playing Mabinogi xD Anyways, thx for the reviews and heres the enxt chappie ^^**

**Ikuto:: Updated quicker....**

**Amu:: WELL then :D Lets get on with the chappie**

**Amu:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters.**

_**Recap**_

"Well then," I slung my arm around Amu's shoulders while smirking, "it's only me and you."

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"Y-You're kidding, r-right?" She asked me as she threw my arm off of her.

"Well, what does it look like to _you_?" I asked her with that same smirk still in play.

She slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I'm left alone with the biggest pervert, ever!" She yelled out, frustrated by what's happening.

I, on the other hand, was more than pleased at the turn of events.

Even if Utau comes – and Kukai – I'm still left alone with Amu.

Good thing I bought Kukai.

"_So_, where do you wanna go?" I asked her, trying _not_ to take advantage of this situation…

"With _you_?"

I nodded.

"No where!"

_'I had a feeling she was going to say that…'_

"_Oh_, so you would rather be with a rapist that's a killer than me?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"Well, the only difference between you two is that he's a killer and you're not." She muttered.

"Uh, last time I checked, I'm not a _rapist_." I informed her.

"Uh, last time I checked, you tried to rape me after we watched those scary movies." She used the same voice as me.

"Uh, last time I checked, that wasn't a _rape_. It was the _beginning_ to sex."

"Uh, last time I checked, if one person in this 'sex' doesn't want to have sex and the other person just does it anyway, its called rape."

"Uh, last time I checked, you _did_ want to have sex."

"Uh, last time I checked, when was that?"

"Uh, last time I checked, oh wait, it was in my _dream_. That is bound to happen."

"Uh, last time I checked, that's disgusting. And, by the way, it's **never** going to happen."

"Uh, last time I checked, there's something called the 'future'. Go look it up." I smirked at my sentence.

"Uh, last time I checked, I know what it is. I have one, but you don't." This time she smirked smugly at me.

"Uh, last time I chec- oh I'm not talking like this anymore!" I shouted.

"Heh, so I win." She was still smirking.

"_Yeah_. You _sure_ did." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I _would_ have one that shooting game here if _you_ didn't push me." She accused.

"_I_ pushed you? Oh _please_. You just have horrible aiming skills."

"Well, how about everything else? I bet I could beat you at those." She proposed.

"Are you _challenging_ me?" Amusement played in my eyes.

"What does it _sound_ like?"

"Fire one to get the most prizes wins." I told her.

But when I finished, she already left to play every game here.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled.

But I pushed it away to win prizes.

But more importantly, win this game.

I already knew who

…**:: Amu's POV ::...**

was going to win.

…**:: Ikuto's & Amu's POV ::…**

Me.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I went to as much games I could go to.

Which was really, the whole thing.

After a couple of hours, I had about…50 prizes?

Most of them I got free because of the girls around here. Hopefully Amu doesn't notice that.

After the park was getting closed, I and Amu met up at the middle of the park.

You know, where the big pole is.

In other words, where we met to begin this whole 'amusement park adventure'.

The two of us had our game faces on.

"So, how much did you get?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"49." She announced.

I smirked.

"You?" She asked me.

"50."

Her jaw dropped.

"N-No way! I l-lost to _you_?!" Her mouth was still dropped.

I continued to smirk at her.

"Oh well." She sighed.

I guess she's okay with losing now.

"Better go give these to some kids." She said as she turned around.

"You're giving them away? Aren't you going to throw them away?" I asked her, eyebrow raised.

"No. That would be awful." She answered.

Then she gave the stuffed animals to each kid she saw – even babies and toddlers.

_'Strange girl…'_

When she was done, she came back, dusting her hands off.

"Well, what did you do with your toys?" She asked me.

"Threw them away, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh wait. Except this one." I remembered.

It was a blue cat hugging a strawberry.

It was the only one I actually _won_ and didn't get from girls.

"Oh wait! Can I have it? It looks so cute!" She begged.

"Fine then." I gave in.

"Take this as our _token for our friendship_." I smirked.

Then I threw her the stuffed animal which she caught.

"Thanks!" She yelled out.

"So _we're_ friends?" I asked her.

"Mhm!" She hummed while suffocating the stuffed animal by hugging it tightly.

Then she froze.

"Wait…" She trailed off.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" She yelled to me.

I merely chuckled.

"Then why do you have _my token for our friendship_ with you?" I asked her, smirking.

"I-Bu-N-AH!" She yelled out, frustrated.

"Fine then. I want it back." I declared.

"But…fine! We're friends!" She said stubbornly.

_'I wonder if she's stubborn when we're having sex…'_

"That reminds me…" She said after some time.

"Where's Utau and Kuka-" Her statement didn't get finished because a gun shot could be heard.

A scream followed it.

"Everyone drop to the floor!" A man wearing all black and a black mask had a gun pointing up in the air. He shot it up again.

Everyone dropped to the floor in a crouching position.

Amu stayed close next to me as we crouched on the floor.

_'Where the hell is Kukai?!'_

"Everyone take your money out and give it to the man who's coming around!" Another man who looked identical to the first one with the gun announced. He even had a gun of his own.

The man who came around to collect everyone's money looked the same as the other two and also had a gun.

Behind them were a bunch of others who had guns and looked the same as the other first 3.

They closed the Amusement Park gate and took out all of the security systems.

Once the man came to me and Amu, I gave him all my money.

Amu didn't give him any money.

All she did was stay huddled close to me and clutch the stuffed animal I gave her tightly.

"Girlie, give me the money." He demanded.

Amu still didn't budge.

I looked at Amu.

"I said give me the money!" He now held the gun in front of her face.

"Hey, pretty boy, tell your girlfriend to give me the money." He told me.

"We're not a couple!" I and Amu yelled out at the same time.

"Does it look like I give a shit? Just tell her." He said.

"Amu, give him the money." I told her.

"No. He's just going to kill us all anyways." She said.

"Amu, give him the damn money." I demanded.

I don't think I want to lose my life before I had sex with Amu!

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Amu, you're making me lose my damn temper!" I yelled loudly at her.

She turned to face me with fiery eyes.

"Do you think he's not going to kill us anyways?!" She yelled at me.

"Amu, just fucking give him the damn money!" I yelled louder at her.

"Do you know what happens when we don't get what we want?" The man asked Amu, smirking.

He turned to a family not so far from us and shot the father in it.

A scream was heard.

That scream came from Amu.

"Y-You monster!" Amu yelled out to him.

"Just give us the money!" The man demanded.

"Amu, giving him the money!" I yelled at her.

She _still_ didn't get it.

"Do you want to die?! Are you stupid, fucked up, mental?! Just fucking give him the damned money you bitch!" I yelled at her.

Okay…I didn't _want_ to call her a bitch, but it kinda came out by itself.

She looked at me wide eyed and then narrowed her eyes at me.

"No." She said.

That's it!

I grabbed both of Amu's hands tightly with my right hand and then went searching in her purse.

I took out all the cash she had and gave it to the man.

She was outraged at what happened and threw the stuffed animal I gave her right at my face.

_'I knew I would screw up our friendship sometime or later.'_

She scooted away from me and to the family who had the father who had gotten shot.

And then there I was, sitting alone. Not that I cared or anything. It just makes more bumps in my relationship with Amu.

I took a glance at Amu.

She was hugging the mother and kids of the family. She soothingly rubbed their backs.

But I knew what was going through her mind.

Regret.

She probably thinks it's all her fault.

She also thinks that she's the one who cause the dea-

Before I could finish my thoughts, a scream shot through the air.

_'Wait a second…that scream sounds very familiar…'_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at where it came from.

My eyes opened wide.

There was Utau grabbed by the hand and getting pulled into a truck.

Then my eyes got even _wider_, if possible.

The next second Kukai ran towards the man who was grabbing Utau by the arm and tackled him to the floor.

_'What the hell is going on?!'_

Then, Amu got up from the floor and started to pry Utau away from a new guy who was holding her.

But that just caused another man to grab Amu.

_'Guess this is my cue…'_

I shot up from the floor and tackled the man who was grabbing Amu.

Then a whole fight started until there was another shot fired into the air.

A man who appeared to be the leader came to the center of all of the fighting.

He motioned his other men to grab me and Kukai off of his 2 men.

We were held by the arms so we couldn't fight anymore.

_'How did one simple trip become a death row trip?'_

"We could use the girls for _pleasure_." The man smirked at Amu and Utau.

Utau glared at the man and Amu spat on his face.

The man wiped the spit off his face and looked at Amu.

"Feisty." He forcefully grabbed her chin.

"I like them like that." Then he threw her chin to the side.

"She's mine." He declared, pointing at Amu.

_'No she isn't! I didn't get to steal her virginity yet!'_

"And the blonde was is _also_ mine. When I'm done with both, you men can have her." He said.

"Let me go!" Kukai struggled to get out from the man's hold.

"Don't you touch her!" Kukai yelled at the man.

_'Amu or Utau? Doesn't he hate Utau?...So he's talking about Amu, right?'_

"Aw, is the blondey your girlfriend?" The leader smirked at Kukai.

"NO! A close friend!" Kukai yelled at him.

Then the leader looked at me.

"Pinky your girlfriend, too?" He asked me.

Before I could open my mouth Amu spoke.

"No! We're not even friends!" She yelled.

"So I have two virgins then." The leader smirked to himself as his other 'members' snickered.

"The closest virgin you'll ever have sex with is with a tree." I commented, smirking at the man.

But that just made him knee me in my stomach.

I grunted.

It's not like this'll last forever.

The police will arrive.

I jinxed it.

This _is_ lasting forever.

Me, Amu, Kukai, and Utau, were thrown into a black car.

Amu and Utau huddled together in a corner while me and Kukai checked ourselves for any blood since we they beat the crap out of us.

After an hour or so, the two huge, black doors of the truck opened up and we were grabbed and thrown outside.

_'That's welcoming…'_

They tied my hands together so I couldn't use them. They did the same to Kukai, Amu, and Utau as well.

They grabbed us by the rope that tied our hands together on each of us and dragged us.

As we passed by, I saw _a lot_ of women and teen girls naked.

_'Just what the hell is this place?'_

Then they threw Kukai and Utau into one cell and me and Amu into another.

They locked the door and then we were trapped.

Amu sat at one corner of the small cell and I sat at the opposite corner from her.

All I heard was screaming…screaming that sounded like a _girl's_ voice.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Then I opened them reluctantly.

We were damn Hostages.

**Ikuto:: .....**

**Amu:: Hostages? *sweatdrop***

**Ikuto:: .....**

**Ikuto:: *mutteres* What a stupid idea...*ends mutter***

**Amu:: Well....then....**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: ........**

**Ikuto:: *mutters* Still a stupid idea *ends mutter***


	12. Escaping From Nothing

**Nikki:: OH EM GEE, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO FAST D: Why chu ask?**

**Ikuto:: No one cares about it.**

**Nikki:: *clears throat* Why chu ask? Because Im making TWO new AMVS :D Well, one AMV ( Anime Music Video ) and one MMV ( Manga Music Video ) The AMV is Amu x Ikuto ( Amuto ) WITH Kukai x Utau ( Kutau ). And the MMV is a tribute to Shugo Chara! Chapter 43. Yesh, I am still on the Trial D: BUT IM GETTING IT...soon xD ANyways, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 95 was ADORABLE with Rima and Yaya bonding. So kawaii 3 ANyways, thx for the reviews and heres the next chappie :D ( P.S. : By the end of this chapter all your faces will have a 'WTF' look on it and you, yourself, would say, "WTF?!" MUHAHAHAHAH XD )**

**Ikuto:: Finally, you updated**

**Amu:: She took a long time becasue she's making TWO videos, duh.**

**Ikuto:: Duh my as-**

**Amu:: LANGUAGE!**

**Ikuto:: Duh my BUTT.**

**Ikuto:: Happy?**

**Amu:: No.**

**Amu:: DO the disclaimer and then yes :D**

**Ikuto:: *grumbles curses under breath***

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of it's characters!**

_**Recap**_

We were damn Hostages.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Amu didn't make any eye contact with me, but I stared at her.

_'Way to open your big mouth Ikuto.'_

Maybe we can sort things out here…

"Say, Amu." I tried to get her attention. But all I got was her moving away from me even more.

I let a sigh out.

"Okay Amu, I'll say sor-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the door swung open.

Apparently the man standing at the door was someone from the earlier man's group.

You know? The one I insulted by saying the closest virgin he can get is a tree?

I smirked at my remark.

Anyways, he came into the room to check if we were being quiet and didn't escape.

"Good. The couple is still in the room." The man smirked.

"We're not a couple!" I and Amu yelled together.

Amu's voice was much fiercer and louder than mine, though.

The man just turned around and shut the door, leaving the room of course.

_Now_, without interruption, I could apologize to Amu….

Which I never did to a girl before so….

One question.

How the hell was I gonna apologize if I never did it before?

I cleared my throat, getting ready to find _someway _to apologize to her.

But right now…the only things I could think of to say to her are _perverted_ things.

_'This is going to be harder than it sounds…'_

I took a deep breath – and then, of course, let it all out.

_'Be the sexy man you are Ikuto. You can do this.'_

I got up from the floor – hands still tied – and walked over to her.

She scooted away from me once she saw me.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" I asked her.

_'Okay…maybe I screwed up the apology a little bit.'_

"Yes. But with _you_, I'm having second thoughts." She shot back.

_'Yeah, I screwed it up.'_

"I'm serious." I told her.

"I am too." She said.

After some time, she looked my way.

"Fine." She sighed. "But don't think this means I forgave you." She added.

_'I knew it wouldn't anyways.'_

"Okay, make your back face my back." I ordered.

Amu gave me a 'what-the-fuck' expression.

"What? Do you want to get out or not?" I asked her.

She sighed and walked over to me.

She rested her back against my back.

_'I __**could**__ take advantage of this situation….but being the nice and sexy guy I am, I won't.'_

"Okay, do you want to untie mine or should I untie yours first?" I asked her.

"Untie mine first." She sighed.

_'Maybe I could take advantage of this situation…'_

I turned around her and lowered my head.

I got my teeth on the rope that tied her hands together.

Amu didn't notice yet.

_Perfect_.

I brought my tongue out and licked her fingers seductively.

Amu flinched at what I did and punched my face with her tied up hands.

_'I knew this would be the outcome anyways.'_

"No funny business, Ikuto! And that means nothing perverted!" She yelled at me.

I rubbed my pain-inflicted-on nose and grunted.

I went back to back with Amu again since _she_ didn't let me lick her.

How mean, I know, right?

Anyways, I started to untie her knots with my tied up hands.

It was hard, but after much attempts, it finally fell loose.

Now it was my turn.

Before Amu went to untie me, she moved her wrists in a circular motion to get the feeling of moving them back.

Then she got on her knees and started to untie my knots on my hands.

Too bad we heard footsteps coming towards this door.

I sighed; I was annoyed.

I couldn't even get my hands free!

"Go stand somewhere else. He'll catch you." I told Amu.

Amu hesitated at first. Then she started to untie the knots faster. But then she couldn't let them fall loose since the door knob was turning.

She hid right beside the door.

Getting ready to….God knows what.

When the door opened and revealed the same man who had checked up on us before, he looked surprised.

Then angry.

"Where the hell is that girlfriend of yours?!" He demanded.

"First, she's not my girlfriend. And secondly, ask her yourself." I said with a smirk on my face.

Amu ended up kicking him in his _private_ – where she kicks _me_.

"Mother fuc-" He didn't get to finish his sentence since he fell to the floor.

Then she went back to me and untied my hands.

"Where did you learn to kick someone like that?" I asked her with a smirk on my face, even though I knew the answer already.

"A pest of mine." She added, with a smirk on her face as well.

_'Of __**mine**__, huh?'_

"So this means that you forgave me?" I asked her.

"Don't hold your breath." She answered.

_'I wasn't going to.'_

I motioned Amu to follow me with my hand.

I walked over to the man lying on the floor unconscious.

I dragged him all the way to the back, so no one would spot him.

I grabbed the rope that tied me up and tied his hands together tightly.

Then I grabbed the rope that tied Amu up and opened his mouth and made him bite on the rope. Then I tied it around his head.

So he wouldn't scream or anything, duh.

Then me and Amu quietly locked the door and closed it.

I guess we escaped now.

Almost that is.

But _another_ problem arose.

One of the men grabbed Amu and used her as a shield so _I_ couldn't hit him.

Too bad he didn't cover his legs.

I swung my leg against his two legs and he fell over.

Since we didn't have any ropes anymore, I threw him inside the same cell we were in before with that last guy in it.

Amu _didn't_ thank me.

Nice, right?

Sarcasm intended.

Anyways, we kept walking and walking to find a way out.

"Hey, do you have your cell phone?" I asked Amu.

"No. Why do you think I'm not holding my bag?" She retorted.

"What about yours?" She asked me.

"I forgot it."

"That's great." She said sarcastically.

I just narrowed my eyes at her.

Then I changed the subject.

"Now we have to find Kukai." I told her.

"And Utau." She added.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

We looked both ways before we crossed each intersection.

_'Why would these guys trap us if we're not even rich? It's not like they'll get any money.'_

_'Maybe they're just stupid….yeah, that makes the most sense so far.'_

"This way." I pointed to the left since I saw that one of the locked door's doorknob was shaking.

"Makes sense, that's the only reason why I'm going that way." Amu said.

_'Mhm…sure…'_

We carefully and quietly made our way over there.

Then I heard laughter.

_'Maybe these guys are on crack…'_

There were two voices that were laughing.

One a boy.

The other, a girl.

_'Since Kukai's here….there might be torturing him!'_

I saw a shovel that was lying around.

God knows why.

I picked it up for defense and handed threw it to Amu.

She stumbled a bit to get it – typical Amu – but then she held it tight in her hands.

She nodded to me and I nodded to her.

We were going to shovel their asses.

We jumped in front of them.

I was ready to punch the guy and Amu was ready to shovel the girl's head.

I just don't think it's _appropriate_ for me to fight a girl.

No, I am not being sexiest.

Take Amu for example.

She can kick a guy down **hard**.

Anyways, what surprised me was that **Kukai** and **Utau** laughing their butts off.

And, let me mention this: THEY WEREN'T IN A CELL LIKE ME AND AMU WERE IN!

Amu dropped her shovel and ran up to Utau and hugged her tightly.

When I saw Kukai, I gave him a death glare.

_Amu_ might fall for this. But _I'm_ not.

"You guys freed us!" Kukai exclaimed.

Faker.

"Oh shut up." I narrowed my eyes at Kukai.

"Ikuto!" Amu stopped hugging Utau and yelled at me.

"We just rescued them and al Kukai is doing is just saying it! What's your problem?!" She yelled right to my face.

"My problem?" I quoted her.

"My problem is that our asses were stuck in that cell the whole time while _they_ were here. We didn't save them at all! This whole thing is a damn plot! Kukai and Utau set it up!" I pointed an accused finger and Kukai and Utau.

"And why would we do that?" Utau sounded so innocent.

What _another_ faker.

"Who knows? Maybe because you guys are on crack!" I guessed.

"C…Cr….Crack?!" Kukai said through laughter.

"Yeah, 'cause I _love_ to do drugs!" Utau joined in with the laughter.

After their laughter settled down, the two explained to us.

"Okay, okay. You caught us." Kukai said.

"What?" Amu asked, confused.

Again, typical Amu.

"We wanted to do this since we wanted to spice things up. We knew the whole time we all would be fighting. So if we didn't do this, what fun would be happening?" Utau explained.

"Y-You killed a man!" Amu pointed out.

"And everyone else! They were in it?!" I added.

"We didn't kill a man. The 'gun' we used was actually a fake gun that had red ink in it. It's the type of gun people use in movies." Kukai explained.

"And everyone else….didn't know about it. Theo only people aside from us who knew about this plan was the Amusement Park security guards and the people who worked at the Amusement Park. Not to mention those fake thugs that we hired." Utau added on.

"S-So….you made us worry…for _nothing_?" Amu said slowly.

"Yep!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Well," I said with an angry smirk on, "Kukai, I need your help to fix something back at the dorm room." Man, was Kuaki going to get it!

"Oh and Utau? I wanted to apply some makeup on you earlier. Let's do that at your dorm." Amu said, eye twitching.

"A-Actually," Kukai started out, frightened.

"W-We have t-things to d-do." Utau finished for him.

Then they started to run off back to the school.

Like they'll reach their before we kill them.

Then, after getting out of the 'mysterious' place, me and Amu ended up chasing Utau and Kukai.

After an hour or two hitting Kukai back in my dorm while Amu was doing whatever to Utau, I stopped.

Kukai's hair was all mess up, a bruise on his lower chin, and a sad face on.

"You're so mean. All we wanted was to spice things up and you guys ruined it." Kukai whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go somewhere else. I have _things_ to do." I said, waving my hand lazily as Kukai left the room.

Once Kukai had opened the door, I saw Utau with smeared makeup all over her face.

So _that's_ what Amu was doing.

Amu dusted off her hands as Utau went to the bathroom to wash the makeup off.

Amu entered the room and shut the door, not saying anything to me.

_'She's still pissed, isn't she?'_

"Okay, why are you pissed at me? It was all fake." I told her.

"Yeah, you saying what you said back there was _totally_ fake." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh but _come on_! Did you _want_ to die?" I asked her.

She took some time before responding.

"No."

"That's what I thought." I said to her.

She didn't say anything but narrow her eyes at me.

"And I'm expecting a thank you." I told her.

"And why is _that_?" She retorted.

"Because, I saved you from that guy earlier. Two times actually." I pointed out.

"S-So?!" She yelled.

"You could have _died_." I smirked.

"Doesn't matter!" She said.

"Actually….it _does_." I smirked even wider.

"F-Fine!" She gave in. "Thank you!"

"And I want something else." I stated.

"W-WHAT?!" She yelled out.

"I saved you two times. Once when that man pointed a gun at you in the beginning and then the other time which you already thanked me for." I explained.

"Fine then." She said. "Thank yo-" I cut her off.

"I don't want a thank you for this one." I told her.

"Then what do you want for it?!"

"For you to flash me."

"What?" She asked.

"Flash me." I said slowly.

She took the next seconds to collect what I just said.

"N-NO WAY YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at me louder than before.

"Oh come on Amu. I saved your life - twice; I took you out to an Amusement Park, _and_ remember, I gave up on you. So it really doesn't matter since there are other girls out there." Okay, all of them were true….except for the third reason.

She argued with herself in her mind – obviously.

"You **will not** touch, take pictures, tell anyone, or remind yourself _or me_ about this. Got it?" Sweet, she gave in.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

She quickly lifted up her bra and shirt to reveal her well built breasts.

_'Nice…I definitely have to remind myself of this everyday.'_

Then after a millisecond, she pushed it back down to cover herself up again.

"Nice. What sizes are those?" I asked her.

"W-What?! I'm not telling you!" She shouted.

"I'll _tell_." I retorted.

"W-What?! You're _blackmailing_ me?!" She yelled

"Are you gonna tell me what seizes are they or not?" I asked her, smirking.

"I'll get you back!" She yelled, throwing a pencil lying on the flora at me – which I easily dodged.

"C.' She mumbled under her breath.

_'Nice…again.'_

The next second, I was mesmerized by her cleavage.

_'Three nices in a row. Nice.'_

"Hey, can I touch your breasts?" I asked her.

That just got her angry and she threw multiple pillows at me.

Plus, that got me sleeping on the floor.

Before I slept I smirked.

_'At least I got to see her breasts. Maybe not in action, but still, I got to see them.'_

I adjusted my pillow one more time.

Plus, I smirked wider.

_'Size C….perfect.'_

**Nikki:: I bet all fo you are thinking - with the same face on - "WTF?!"**

**Nikki:: IM SO EVIL :D MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :D**

**Ikuto:: Muhaha.**

**Amu:: At least say it with feeling.**

**Ikuto:: Muhaha.**

**Amu:: THAT'S THE SAME WAY!**

**Ikuto::........**

**Amu:: Now youre not talking, eh?**

**Ikuto::.......**

**Amu:: *sigh* Ill do the honors then.**

**Ikuto::.......**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: ASS.**

**Amu:: LANGUAGE IKUTO, LANGUAGE!**

**Ikuto:: *smirks***


	13. Invitation To A Dance With A Pervert

**Nikki:: Here's the next chappie ^^ And btw, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 96 was kinda cute. Ikuto with his new fake look and all xD Anyways, I cant wait for the next episode. I get to see kiddie Ikuto, kiddie Utau, and Kiddie Tadase! CUTE! Im searchign everday for Shugo Chara! Chapter 44. I know, Im stupid, weird, and crazy for doing so xD Anywys: Thx for the reviews and here's chapter 13 ^^**

**Ikuto:: This update wasnt fast.**

**Amu:: That's because she's working on the last chapter of _Your Attachment_. She wants it to be long.**

**Ikuto:: Yeah, sure, whatever.**

**Amu:: ANyways, lets start this story!**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

_'Size C….perfect.'_

_**End of Recap**_

…**.:: Amu's POV ::…**

I got up early before Ikuto did.

I did **not** want him to even _think_ about yesterday….and the 'flashing'.

I shuddered just thinking about it.

I think I'm going to pay a visit to Utau today.

I mean, maybe I should say sorry for yesterday.

You know the makeup problem?

That one.

I got dressed and walked out of the dorm room.

And, of course, headed to Utau's.

Thankfully Ikuto wasn't awake yet.

The door was opened so I let myself enter.

Utau wouldn't mind.

She always les me do it, anyways.

Once I entered, I saw Utau lying on the bed looking bored.

_'Well, at least we're __**both**__ bored as hell.'_

"Hey." I greeted.

She just waved a hand up as a greeting.

"So…sorry about what I did with your face the other day. You know, smearing make up and all on it." I apologized.

_'At least I got right to the point.'_

"Actually," She started while getting up from the bed. "you doing that to my face was possibly the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Huh?" I asked, very confused.

She patted the empty space beside her.

I took this as a signal to sit next to her – and I did.

"You see, when Saaya saw my face, she screamed and when she backed up, she hit Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto, you know, the French girl who's Saaya's best friend?" Utau explained.

I nodded.

"Okay, so when she did that, Lulu bumped into this other girl, who bumped into this girl, who bumped into another girl, who bumped into another gir- yeah, you get the point already. So it was like a Domino Effect since anyone who got bumped, bumped into someone else, and then whoever got bumped, fell down. And it was _madly_ hilarious!" Utau started to laugh a bit. But then she calmed down.

"I wish I could have been there. I wanted to see Saaya's and Lulu's face." I pouted.

Then we broke out in laughter.

"Okay, okay." I said calming down my laughter as Utau did, too.

"I will admit, that is damn funny." I announced.

Utau nodded her head.

"I thought Kukai would be hanging out here." I changed the topic to something more 'Kukai-like'.

"Yeah, 'cause Kukai has nothing else better to do." She said sarcastically.

"Like having sex?" I joked.

"Ex-actly." She pronounced.

"That reminds me, he's hanging out with Ikuto, right?" Utau asked out of the blue.

"Well, I don't know. I left before Ikuto even woke up." I said.

"Hey, did you change in front of Ikuto when he was sleeping? Like get _fully_ naked and all?" She asked me.

Strange question, but okay.

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you put a pillow on his face so he couldn't see you?"

"No, why?"

"Uh-oh." Utau said.

Uh-Oh?! What's bad?!

"Oh my God Amu, I'm so sorry." She said.

About what?! Someone tell me what's going on!

"What's bad about?" I asked Utau, trying to keep calm.

"Well, you see, Ikuto was really….awake the whole time." She explained slowly.

My mouth fell open.

"B-But that doesn't mean h-he's been w-watching me c-change when I-I was n-naked!" I stammered.

THAT SICK PERVERT!

HE'S GOING TO GET IT!

Utau just stared at me.

"You're right! He _was_ s-staring a me! This is just like losing my virginity!" I yelled out, whimpering since he _saw my whole body_.

"Its okay, Amu." Utau soothed.

"At least he didn't _touch_ you or _rape_ you right there." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed with her.

HA IKUTO!

I STILL HAVE MY VIRGINITY!

TAKE THAT YOU SCUMBAG!

"_Anyways_, what's on your agenda?" I asked Utau, changing the topic.

"Nothings." She replied, bored again.

"At least we feel the same on that topic." I told her which made us giggle.

Then we both fell backwards onto the bed.

"So…" Utau began, propping her elbow up while facing me, "you've never been kissed before?" She asked me.

A blush crept up to my face.

"S-So? H-Have you k-kissed some b-before? And w-who told you t-that?" I stuttered.

_'How embarrassing.'_

"Eh...no. But Kukai told me. We were chatting and stuff so he just told me this random fact." She admitted, truthfully.

_'Note to self: Kill Kukai.'_

"Anyways, anything new?" I asked her, changing the subject – _again_.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there's a ballroom dance coming up in this huge place outside of school." She explained.

_'Great. Ballroom dancing.'_

"Really?" I asked her, trying to sound intrigued by it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go. I just need a partner." She explained.

"Oh okay."

Thank God I'm not goin-

"Wanna come?" She asked me.

Great – again.

I freaking jinxed myself.

"S-Sure." I didn't want to make her unhappy.

I already did that to her face.

Remember?

"Seriously?! That's so awesome!" She explained.

I just gave her a nervous smile and laugh.

Thankfully she didn't see right through it.

"The problem is…we need dates." She said.

My mouth dropped down.

For the _second time today_.

"We could go with some friends or something like that…" I trailed off.

She nodded.

Well, maybe I could just sit out the whole time.

That's a good idea.

Wait.

It's not.

Utau will drag me back into dancing again.

God! Is there anyone else in this world who hates ballroom dancing?!

Then it struck me right in the head.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Maybe…just _maybe_, if I can get him to go, I can sit out the whole time – without Utau telling me to go and dance!

I mean, Ikuto hates ballroom dancing too, right?!

Perf- no.

This is not going to work.

If Ikuto's going, _Kukai's_ going.

Utau + Kukai = Total chaos.

Then the party will at least be entertaining since I'll be seeing the two fight.

Yeah!

This is going to work!

I just need to convince Utau to go with Kukai.

Psh, this is gonna be easy.

….Right?

E-Eh….it's not.

Maybe getting Ikuto in the plan is going to go easy – except for the fact that he would probably do it if I 'flashed him' again.

I held back a shudder.

There's _no way_ that's going to happen.

And there's no way he's going to blackmail me again.

I'll just hit him right there and then.

Yeah.

That's what I'll do.

That reminds me….I should ask Sasuke how to ballroom dance. Maybe he knows. I'll sign on some time soon.

Actually, I should go now to do it.

"Hey Utau, I have to actually go. I have to talk to someone." I informed her.

"Well bye. And good luck on your date." She smirked.

"D-DATE?! HE IS NOT MY DATE! A FRIEND, UTAU! FRIEND!" I stomped out of the room after her joke.

But I could hear her laughing all the way from my room.

Well, while I was walking to my room, that is.

The jokes of people!

Anyways, I opened the door to my room only to find no one was there.

I locked the door and shut it.

Good, now I have some privacy to myself.

Not to mention, no _perverts_ around.

I walked over to my desk to grab my laptop.

Then I plopped down to my bed, laptop resting on my thighs.

Well, the top thighs.

Does that make sense?

Anyways, I flipped it open, turned it on, and logged in – into my computer and my chatting system.

I scrolled down my buddy list until I found Midnight Blue Cross. In other words, Sasuke, my best online friend.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Uh, it's Amu. Just wondering if you're here so we can chat and all.**

I waited for him to reply.

Then the ping noise came.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Oh, hi Amu! I didn't expect you to call – I mean IM me so suddenly. Or so unexpectedly.**

I had a feeling he would write that.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to see if you were online so I could ask you something…**

Please say you have time!

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Ask me something? Sure. Shoot.**

Thank you!

_Rose Pink X:_ **Seriously?! Thanks! Anyways, this is kinda a different topic you would usually hear.**

Hey, it's the truth!

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**I hear weird things everyday, so it shouldn't be a problem. So, what is it?**

See? If Ikuto had this type of attitude, maybe I would consider him being a good friend.

But does Ikuto have this attitude?

NO!

_Rose Pink X:_ **Okay, I'll tell you. It's about…ballroom dancing.**

He didn't reply after a short while.

Thankfully the ping noise came.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**B-Ballroom dancing? Why would you want to know about that kind of dancing?**

At least it's a truthful response.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Because I need help dancing. **_**Ballroom dancing**_** dancing, I mean.**

Please say you know about this!

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Oh. Okay. Let's see…I know you have to dress in a gown or some type of dress. Not a party dress, though. And I'm talking about girls here. For boys…easy. Boys have to wear tuxedos. Usually boys wear black tuxedos to these types of parties, but you could wear a white one, too.**

Thank you! He knows about ballroom dancing!

_Rose Pink X:_ **Thanks so much! That really helps. Anyways, what about the dancing? How do you dance?**

Am I asking too much?

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Oh that? No problem. And for the dancing part I would suggest dancing elegantly. Don't dance too fast since most ballroom dancing plays soft and slow music. So no dirty dancing, no fast dancing, and none of anything relating to those two.**

Yes! No dirty dancing!

Slow?

Aw.

That's gonna be hard….

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**By the way, the boy places an arm around the girl's waist. And they intertwine fingers. But when they intertwine their fingers, their right is up in the air. I mean, the girl's right hand is up in the air, bent slightly, and the boy's left hand is up in the air, bent slightly. Then the girl's left hand rests on the guy's shoulder. Sometimes it could rest somewhere below that, but very rarely. Then they match their steps together and dance elegantly.**

Sounds hard. But still, I could do it. Not that bad.

_Rose Pink X:_ **Thanks, really. It's helping a lot. Just a question: how do you know these dance moves?**

This took him some time to respond – but, like before, I heard the ping noise.

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**Movies. I watch movies.**

That makes sense!

_Rose Pink X:_ **Oh, okay. Well, thanks for your help. I have to go now, though.**

_Midnight Blue Cross: _**No prob. And okay. Bye.**

_Rose Pink X:_ **Bye.**

_PING!_

That went well.

Seriously.

Now time to ask Ikuto if he can go ballroom dancing with me.

Before I could leave the room to find Ikuto, I heard my phone ring.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey! It's me, Utau. I have such horrible news."_

"What about?"

_"I have to go to the dance with freaking Kukai!"_

At least it made my job easier.

"Why?"

_"His parents were pestering him about joining some type of dance program. He didn't want to go though. But once they heard that there was a ballroom dancing festival coming up, they told him to go. And I was trying to pick out a dress to wear for the dance, that's when Kukai came in. He asked me what I was doing and I said picking out a dress for a dance. He guessed it was the ballroom dance. I said yes. Then he said cool, I have to go too. Then just like that, we're partners for it! Luckily, he knows how to ballroom dance because when we were kids, I used to practice dancing with him. Ikuto, on the other hand, just sat back and relaxed."_

Wow, I hope Ikuto knows how to dance.

If he doesn't…I don't know what I'll do!

"Hey, at least you have a partner."

_"Yeah, a partner I hate!"_

"Cheer up. Maybe you guys will be better than anyone else there."

_"Maybe. By the way, did you find a partner yet?"_

Oh shoot!

I didn't ask Ikuto yet!

"I'm just about to ask him, actually."

_"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you there tomorrow."_

"Y-Yeah. Bye!"

_"Bye."_

_CLICK!_

I sighed.

Now I have to find Ikuto.

And just like that, the door opened.

And guess who opened it?

That's right.

Ikuto.

"Oh, you're here." He said, but then he smirked.

"Hey! I know you're thinking something perverted! Stop thinking about it!" I yelled at him,

"_Oh_, you know me too well." He smirked.

"Yeah, now sit on the bed!" I ordered.

He did as told but then he looked at me.

"Planning on seducing me?" He smirked for the third time today!

"N-No! Just shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, fine. Now what?" He asked.

I took a big gulp before I asked him my stupid question.

"Can you be my partner for the upcoming ballroom dance, which is tomorrow?"

He looked surprised for a second then smirked at me.

_'Uh-oh.'_

"If I _do_, what is it in for me?" He asked.

Oh shit.

"I-I don't know!"

"Hmm…" He hummed, thinking of something.

"You will sleep only in a bra and panties each night." He declared.

HE'S DEAD!

"NO WAY! I'M NOT CRAZY!" I yelled at him – very loudly.

"Fine then. You show up partner-less." He smirked.

I hesitated before saying what I was going to say.

GOD I AM SO DESPERATE!

"F-Fine! But nothing perverted is done to me! Got that?! No kissing, no fondling with my bra or underwear. And, mostly, no undressing me when I'm sleeping! Got it?!" I yelled at him.

I can't believe I'm agreeing to this sick perverted playboy.

"Okay. We're partners." He said.

I nodded my head.

"Remember, wear something sexy every night." He smirked at me before leaving the room. Probably to talk to Kukai about this.

Damn, shit, God; I'm screwed.

**Nikki:: I will warn you this, so think of this as a little preview: Amu gets angry because Ikuto does something to her. Lets just say he _steals_ something precious from her. So yes, there will be a little swearing aka cursing aka cussing in the next chapter.**

**Ikuto:: Obviously it's me ki- *Amu's hand covering mouth***

**Amu:: Shh! Dont give it away!**

**Ikuto:: *mouth still covered***

**Nikki:: So take your guesses on what it will be :D**

**Amu:: Till next time:**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: *mouth still covered***

**Ikuto:: *murmurs into hand* I cant breathe you idiots! *ends murmuring***


	14. A Stolen First Kiss And French Kiss

**Nikki:: OH EM GEE, I FORGOTS TO UPDATE AND NOW ITS SO LATE D: Sorries, I mean I was working on the story _Love Is Stupid_ and the NEXT chapter after this one. So Chapter 15. OH EM GEE DID ANYONE READ...SEE....THE SHUGO CHARA! CHAPER 44 PREVIEW?! DO IT RIGHT NOW! ANNNNDDDD THE NEW SEASON FOR SHUGO CHARA!?! SEASON 3...THREEE....3! ITS CALLED SHUGO CHARA -PARTY!, SHUGO CHARA DOKKI DOKI!, AND SHUGO CHARA PUCCHI PUCHHI! AWESOME :D Anyways....after my good things are over...Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 98 was ADORABLE. A LOT of Rimahiko moments. TEMARI CHU ARE FINALLY OUT 3 Anyways, thanks for the reviews and heres the next chappie ^^**

**Ikuto:: YOU FINALLY UPDATED.**

**Amu:: E-Eh...before Ikuto yells some more...Ill dothe disclaimer...**

**Ikuto:: WHAT WAS IT?! 1000 DAYS?!**

**Amu:: N-Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! or Shugo Chara Party! or Shugo Chara Dokki Doki! or Shugo Chara Puchhi Pucchi and any of the characters!**

**Nikkie:: *sweatdrops*....So long...**

_**Recap**_

Damn, shit, God; I'm screwed.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

It was the day.

The day I'm going dancing with Ikuto.

And Kukai and Utau, of course.

I can't believe this!

For God sake, does he even know how to dance?!

I pushed Ikuto down to the floor to wake him up.

"O-Ow! What the hell?!" He yelled.

"Do you even know _how_ to dance?" I asked him, slightly irritated.

"Of course. I watch movies, duh." He rolled his eyes.

_'So does Sasuke. Wow, Ikuto's kinda like Sasuke.'_

"Good. Now do you have a tuxedo? And back shoes?" I asked him.

"I think I have one I never used before. It's somewhere in my closet. Same thing with the shoes." He said as he lazily rubbed his right eye.

"Okay. Make sure it's no wrinkled though. And be on time." I told him.

Then I informed him where it is, what time it is, and where he should meet me.

"Okay? So remember, meet me outside of it. Right where all the steps are that lead into it. I'll be waiting there, so don't be late since it's going to be cold outside today tonight. And **do not** drink alcohol before you come!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah Mother. Now let me wash up." He said as he staggered into the bathroom.

He went into the bathroom to do whatever he needed to do.

See?

This is why I wake up early and do whatever I need to do to get ready.

I walked over to Utau's room to see if she already picked out her dress.

Why?

Because I have no clue what to wear.

So I grabbed my key and went over to hers.

I opened the door and entered.

And like me, she was there trying on different dresses.

So she's clueless, too.

When I closed the door she noticed I was there.

"Hey, what should I wear?" She asked, looking into the mirror.

"Something elegant and not flashy. Also something clean." I told her.

_'Thank you Sasuke.'_

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks." She smiled at me before going into her closet and dig out clothes.

I guess I should help.

I went beside her and helped her pick out some clothes.

"Hey, what about this?" I asked her, picking out a dress and some shoes.

She tried it on.

She was wearing a black Ruffle Trim Slip dress.

It had ruffled tiers on bodice and at hem. It was a sweetheart neckline. Spaghetti straps rested on her two shoulders.

It had a back zip.

It was also pure silk.

For shoes she wore a pair of pumps.

It was 1/2" platform and 3-3/4" satin-covered heel.

It had upper laces and a man-made sole.

It was a pump with peep toe and had a satin trim.

In other words, Utau looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Oh my God." I said quickly.

"I know; this dress isn't good." She said, turning around to change.

"N-No! It's…stunning!" It was the truth.

"You really think so?" She asked.

I nodded my head quickly.

"Now let's pick out a dress for you, Amu." Utau said as she carefully slid out of the dress sand pumps and into normal clothes.

She then placed the dress on her bed and the shoes right beside her bed on the floor.

"For me? Well, right now, I have no idea. But you should go meet up with Kukai to decide what tuxedo he should wear." I told Utau.

"Aww." She whined.

"I'll surprise you." I added in with a grin.

She immediately perked up.

"Okay!"

She scurried out of the room in an instant to find Kukai.

I took one last look at Utau's dress.

_'Wow, I never noticed how pretty Utau was. Kukai sure is lucky to have her. I-I mean as a dance partner not anything else!'_

I let the room and closed the door behind me quietly.

I checked the time once I entered my dorm room – Ikuto wasn't there, by the way.

_'He __**better**__ not get drunk!'_

I sighed before flopping onto the bed backwards.

_'What am I going to wear?'_

Then I immediately sat up.

_'I could wear something from a magazine…'_

I shook my head.

_'Nah, people will think I'm some sort of person who looks through magazines since I can't think of anything to wear.'_

I checked the clock to see what time it was.

_**8:36 p.m.**_

Holy crap!

The dance starts in 24 minutes!

I quickly went to my cupboard and fished out the dresses in the back.

I looked through the good looking ones and found a really nice one.

I grabbed a good pair of shoes and started to change.

I did my hair and applied some make up on.

I looked in the mirror to see how I looked.

I wore a red Strapless Satin Bubble Cocktail Dress.

It was a cute satin strapless cocktail dress with boned bodice.

It had hem hits at mid-thigh, a fitted drop waist and a flattering poufy bubble skirt with pull-ups.

It was fully lined.

It also had a detachable ribbon tie, matching satin scarf and a zip back.

For shoes I wore a pair of Heech Sandal.

It has a caged strappy leather upper with two, yes two buckle closures, for adding function along with extra cute points.

It also had a pretty open toe for showing off your new pedicure – if you _have _one. But luckily, I did mine a flashy, glossy red color.

And last, it had a stacked wedge for giving you a sexy lift.

My hair was combed straight down, resting on my shoulders. And yes, it was straight.

I wore red lipstick, very light blue eye shadow – barely noticeable and pink blush – and again, the pink blush was noticeable, but not _as_ much.

I think…I think I'm look good.

Yeah.

I grabbed my matching red purse and rushed out of the door.

And, of course, head to the dace.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Tck, Amu tells _me_ not to come late but _she_ is late!

How messed up is that?

On top of that, I didn't drink beer.

And I got here _on time_!

Wait a second.

I came her _earlier_ than was asked to!

And what does Amu do?

She comes late.

I honestly believe Amu sometimes acts like a hypocri-

My thoughts were cut short once I saw Amu.

W-Wow.

Yeah, wow.

She looked positively….beautiful.

Yeah.

Not sexy or rape material.

Not that I'm saying she isn't.

She really is sexy, rape material, and sex material.

It's just that tonight she looks really good.

She waved at me and rushed over to me.

As she did I thought of a quick plan and formed it in my head, piece of piece.

_'I can tell Amu to dance with me, and then you know those positions where the guy holds the girl around the waist as she leans down? Yeah, that one. I'll lean closer and kiss her. Then she'll __**beg**__ me to have sex with her after I do so.'_

Perfect.

This was definitely going to work.

I smirked.

_'Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you are definitely the charmer and a sex God.'_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I managed to reach there _late_.

And once I saw Ikuto there, I think I wanted to kill myself.

He'll make fun of me of how _I_ came late and how _he_ came before me!

Ugh, can this day get any worse?!

So I strolled over to Ikuto, trying to balance in these stupid heels.

Usually I could, but now I can't since this is my first time wearing Heech sandals.

When I got to Ikuto I took a good look at him and how he dressed.

Black tuxedo, hair combed, and black shoes.

And, if I can add, he actually looked handsome.

Who knew he could look _this great_?

I didn't – up till now, that is.

Maybe…Maybe he _can_ be a gentleman at such times.

It kinda makes me happy…

I shook my head when Ikuto greeted me.

"Sup." He popped the 'p'.

Or he can _look_ like a gentleman but his words are still the same.

I sighed.

"Ikuto, this is a _formal_ party. Not some type of 'gig'." I told him.

He sighed and bent over, placing his hand out, palm up.

"Greetings, Amu." He said in a polite voice.

Wow. He really can make a difference.

He's actually…nice.

Maybe I should give him a chance to be my friend – a _real_ friend – since he's trying so much to fit in with this ballroom dance.

I took his hand.

"Hello, Ikuto." I replied formally as well.

Then he led me to a chair near one of the tables.

I stood while he pulled out the chair for me to sit in.

Then he pushed the chair in – me in it.

Then he took a seat facing me.

"Wow Ikuto. You can really be a gentleman." I told him.

"Thanks, I guess." He said in a bored tone.

"Where's Utau?" I asked him.

"Dancing with Kukai." He lazily pointed a finger and the two dancing.

Kukai was wearing the same tuxedo as Ikuto.

"Ah, okay."

Wow, they look like professional dancers.

Amazing.

_'Ha, I bet Ikuto doesn't know how to dance. Well he does. If you count dirty dancing, then yeah.'_

"You don't know how to dance, right?" I asked him.

He raised up an eyebrow.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked me.

"Because Utau told me when you, Kukai, and when she was little, you just watched Kukai and Utau dance while you stood back." I explained to him.

"Don't you learn something by watching it first?" Ikuto asked me.

"I…I suppose so." Where is he getting at?

"So you don't think I can dance – ballroom dance – do you?" He smirked at me.

"Yes. I don't think you can." I replied confidently.

"Then let me show you that I _can_." He smirked wider as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

He did the same things Sasuke told me the guy would do when he ballroom danced with you.

And I did the things Sasuke told me that a girl should do.

_'He __**can**__ be formal…'_

"Movies taught you this?" I asked him, rising up an eyebrow.

"Not _only_ movies. I told you, I watched Kukai and Utau ballroom dance." He explained as we spun around again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I told him.

"The forgetful sexy type, are we?" He asked, smirking.

That's when stepped on his toes with my foot.

"Maybe the remark was wrong…" He said as he groaned in pain.

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the dancing was the same.

Ikuto making perverted remarks, I hit him for it, and he smirks or laughs then we continue dancing.

Ikuto's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him.

I guess once I found out he was a perverted playboy I hated him for no reason.

But it's like he said, he's not _raping_ the girls. He's doing what he wants with them and what _they_ want, right?

I was honestly too hard on him.

It was like judging a book by its cover.

In other words, it wasn't fair for Ikuto.

_'I'll give Ikuto a chance. He can turn out to be a good friend. It's not like he'll do something so bad I'll hate him. I mean, I can tell now that Ikuto is __**not**__ that type of person. He's better than that. But don't think he's a close friend 'cause he's not!'_

Then Ikuto did that dip thing.

You know where the girl leans down and the guy's arm is around her waist supporting her from falling?

That dip.

Anyways, when he did so, I was going to go back up.

But for some reason…Ikuto lowered himself closer to me.

I'm not seeing things, right?

Soon enough, our noses were touching.

Um…strange much?

The next second his lips were on my lips.

What. The. Fuck.

What the hell does he think he is doing?!

Immediately after he kissed me, he darted his tongue into my mouth!

His tongue slithered in my mouth and started to lick my _own_ tongue!

Then his tongue explored every where in my mouth. Including my teeth.

What the hell I wrong with Ikuto?!

I pushed him away from me, gasping for air.

_SLAP!_

I gave him one tight slap across his face.

And it left a mark.

A red one.

I can't believe it. He stole my _first _god damn kiss!

I was saving it for the special guy I meet that I actually love!

Everyone stopped dancing, the music stopped, and they faced me and Ikuto.

Including Utau and Kukai.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?!" I yelled at Ikuto.

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it." He said smugly.

_SLAP!_

I slapped him _again_.

Gasps were heard.

"I did not enjoy it." I said bluntly.

"So why the hell did you kiss me?! I mean I was saving that for a person I _love_! Do I love you?! No! Stop thinking when people kiss you they fall in love with you!" I yelled at him.

I could see Utau and Kukai walking over to us.

"And here I thought you were the good guy!" I yelled at him again.

I could feel wetness on my cheeks.

_'Great Amu, great. Now you're freaking crying!'_

"Just when I was about to give you a chance! But no! You go and screw it all up!" I told him.

"Just when I was starting to _like you as a friend_! But then you take my _first kiss_ without asking! Not to mention you took my first _French kiss_! You just go and surprise me!"

"You know what? I hate you. I hate you Ikuto!" Then I turned on my heels and started to run back to the dorm room.

I might have come late, but I left early.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

What did I do wrong this time?

I just kissed her.

And for kissing her, I got slapped TWO damn hard times.

I saw Utau and Kukai run up to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Utau asked me as she ran back to my dorm room to catch up with Amu.

Kukai sighed.

"Utau's right. Why the hell did you kiss her quickly – that too, her first kiss?" Kukai asked me as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Go tell her you're sorry, you idiot." Kukai finished.

"Why? I just kissed her." I told him.

"Ikuto that was her _first_ kiss. She wanted to give it to the person she loves. No offence, but Amu isn't all gaga over you." Kukai explained.

I sighed.

"Girls are so complicated." I said as me and Kukai ran out of the ballroom to go to our dorm room.

"That's why boys are called boys and girls are called girls." Kukai said with a laugh.

Great, now it's _officially_ my first time saying sorry to girl.

Not just any girl, too.

Amu.

I have to freaking say sorry to Amu.

The girl who is very pissed at me right now.

Great! Now I can't see her in only her bra and panties when I sleep!

_Now_ I screwed up.

I just hope when I say sorry, she doesn't ask me to do anything embarrassing.

Then I would be sorry for my ass.

**Ikuto:: I KISSED AMU 3**

**Amu:: Ugh, lets make this quick.**

**Ikuto:: WEWT :3**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: :D**


	15. Car Wash Apologizes

**Nikki:: OH EM GEE, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ON SATURDAY LIKE I PROMISED ALL OF CHU GUYS D: Its just that Fanfiction was really being mean and didnt let me upload anything anymore. I believe they were doing some sort of Update. Anyways, I READ SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 44 :D Wasnt what I was expecting but it was really good. Dia is the only Chara left with Amu and Ran, Miki, and Su dissapeared D: Anyways (again), Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 99 was SO AWESOME :D TEMARIIIIIIIII 3 OH EM GEE (again xD), NEXT EPISODE WILL BE HUG SCENE 3333 I SHALL MAKE A AMV OUT OF EET :D And after this is over...I REALLY need people to read what I have to say. It's important and really started to annoy me. Anyways (again, again. Lawl xD), away from my bad mood side: Thx fo rthe reviews and heres chapter 15 :D**

**Ikuto:: Amu hugs me 3**

**Amu:: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyways, are you going to tell them now or at the end, Nikki?**

**Nikki:: I really dun know. Lemme give them a preview first: _Ever think about copying stories?_**

**Ikuto:: Oh shit. Someone did it, didnt they?**

**Nikki:: Not saying just yet. Read the bottom to see.**

**Amu:: What bad people. Anyways, shall I do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto:: Yeah.**

**Amu::....Wasnt asking you...**

**Ikuto:: :D**

**Amu:: *sigh***

**Amu:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

Then I would be sorry for my ass.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

So when I reached back to my dorm room, I found out I couldn't sleep on _my_ bed because of Amu.

Can you believe that?!

I surely can't!

So what did I have to do?

Sleep in the damn hall.

I got stepped on _many_ times. So much that I think I lost track of count.

I think I broke a bone!

But that's not the point.

The point is that Amu should be _happy_ that I gave her her first kiss.

Not to mention, first French kiss!

Other wise who would have given it to her that is _better_ than me.

Name one person better than me in anything involving sex and girls.

I'll bet you one million dollars that no one is better than me in those two categories!

And I'm so sure of it that I actually betted one million dollars since I _don't even have a million dollars_!

Anyways, when I woke up in the morning, my back ached.

Damn idiots stepping on my damn back.

I got up – ignoring the pain in my back – and banged on the door.

No answer.

Louder bang.

No answer.

Immense bang.

Door quickly opens up.

It was Tadase.

"A-Ah, sorry for the long wait." He apologized.

I just grumbled curses under my breath and walked inside.

I shot a look at my bed.

No one was in it.

"Where's Amu?" I asked.

"She went to sleep in Utau's room last night, why ask?" Nagihiko answered.

"Because Ikuto was wondering what time would be appropriate for an apology to Amu for his insolent kiss. This was by the way, Amu's first kiss and first French kiss, to be exact." Kairi stated, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. All he did was look up to me, nod, and stare down back to his book. He finished his 'moves' by pushing his glasses back up his nose since it was sliding down.

"Gee, thanks Kairi. Now that you say it that way, it makes me feel a hell of a lot better." I muttered.

"You're welcome." He replied.

I sent a glare and Kairi's direction which he only said, "Don't glare at me for your misfortune" without looking up from his book.

How the hell does he freaking do that?!

Wait…if Amu didn't sleep in the bed and left the room which meant passing me…

Which meant that girl was the one stepping on my back the whole damn time!

And _I_ have to apologize to her?!

Fine. I'll be the adult.

I'll freaking apologize to her for doing something _good_.

Yeah.

See Amu?

_I'll_ be the adult and _you'll_ be the little girl.

That's right!

I went into the bathroom to do whatever I needed to do.

Oh yeah, I _stomped_ over there.

After I finished everything – putting clothes on, taking a shower, and brushing my teeth – I walked over to Utau's.

It's obvious that Amu's in there.

I banged on the door.

The door opened immediately.

_'Maybe I should bang more often.'_

Then I smirked.

_'Bang, huh? What else can I bang other than doors? Oh yeah…I remember…'_

It was Utau with an angry look on her face.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at me.

"Gee, what did I do wrong?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe because I _want to sleep_! And cause of yesterday. I'm _SURE_ you remember it." She said.

"Oh _come on_, Utau!" I whined.

Utau raises an eyebrow at me and I explain.

"She's overreacting. It was just a kiss. And a French kiss. No big deal." I tell her.

"Ikuto," Utau sighs, "come inside. It'll be easier to explain. Just sit on the bed." She directed.

I do what she says and also notice that Amu's not here.

"Where's Amu?" I asked her as I sat down on her bed.

"Out. She went out, Ikuto."

I just nod my head.

Utau takes a seat beside me.

"What?" I ask her as she stared at me.

She sighs.

"Ikuto," she says, "the first kiss – and including French kisses – to a girl is important. _Really_ important. They want to give it to their _loved_ ones. Amu doesn't _love_ you. She _likes_ you as a _friend_." She explains.

"Then Amu could just pretend that it never happened." I shrug.

"I mean, like I said before. It really doesn't matter. I mean she's gonna kiss a lot of people later, anyways." I said.

Utau sighs again.

Then she stands up.

"Ikuto, you'll just never get it. You know, other people here are not only having sex for just having it. They have it because they're doing it with their loved one. Hopefully someone will explain that to you." She says.

I guess that's my cue to leave.

"At least Kukai understands it. And he's a playboy, too." She adds.

Yeah, but I'm no Kukai.

I leave her dorm room and I hear the door close as I walk around the campus.

I walked out to the streets with my hands shoved into my pockets.

I saw some girls stare and me and squeal. Some even came up to me.

All I did was smile at them and when they came up to me, I smiled and moved ahead of them, not giving them another passing look.

I just didn't feel in the mood of, you know, having sex.

_"Ikuto, you'll just never get it."_

Utau's voice just keeps ringing in my head.

Or actually, not her voice.

Her words.

_"You know, other people here are not only having sex for just having it. They have it because they're doing it with their loved one."_

Do I really have to get that through my amazing head?

I mean, _I_ only have sex because I want to.

I don't do it for love or anything like that.

I sighed.

This is hurting my head too much.

And it shouldn't since I shouldn't even be thinking about it!

God! Why the freak do people even love each other if complications while obviously and eventually arrive?!

Sheesh, they should just not love.

….Then again, I probably wouldn't even been born.

I feel like…like…ugh! I can't even think of a damn word now!

I hope that Kukai doesn't fall in love.

If he does, I think I'll just di-

My thoughts were interrupted since I saw _pink_.

_'Amu's hair is pink.'_

_Plus_, she's the **only** girl with pink hair.

It _was_ Amu – I mean it _is_ Amu.

Anyways, for some reason, she was at a….car wash?

Okay then…

I walked over to her and as I did I saw her talking to some married woman.

How I knew they were married?

They're wearing a ring on their right ring finger, duh.

She probably wanted to tell them about her problem.

Problem to her = Me.

So she's telling them about me – in a bad way.

Oh _great_.

Anyways, I finished reaching her, and she didn't notice me…._yet_.

"Sup Amu." I greeted, lazily waving a hand to her.

She looked at me, shot me a glare, and looked away.

_'Great. I knew she wouldn't forget, anyways.'_

I then saw the ladies – the married ones – point to me while looking at Amu and talking to her.

_'They're probably asking if I'm the guy who stole Amu's kiss.'_

And Amu nods.

_'Yep, I was right.'_

I sighed.

Might as well do it.

I walked up to Amu but when I did, she went into the building where the car wash takes place.

You know the building where the cars go in and there are things there to make them get washed, soaped, waxed, and dried? That's where.

She looked at the cars getting washed when I was in there.

"So…what's up?" I asked her when I reached her place.

I stood right beside her.

"So…did you enjoy stealing my first kiss – and my first French kiss?" She asked me with the same tone I used with her.

I sighed.

"Come on, Amu. It's not like you would have had it not taken forever." I explained to her.

"And I already told you who I wanted to give it to so there's no point in wasting my breath." She said.

"Hey, I'm saying sorry you know." I informed her.

"Mhm." She hummed still looking at the cars being washed and not at me.

"Okay, this is the first time I'm saying sorry to a girl. Really." I told her.

"I bet it is." She responds.

"It _is_. And I don't actually know what to do to get the forgiveness back." I scratched the back of my head.

She turned to look at me.

"Really?" She asked me, but it wasn't actually in the nice way.

"Yeah, really." I told her.

She lifted both eyebrows for a second and then a smirk appeared on her face.

_'That's not good.'_

"You want forgiveness?" She asked me, leaning on her right leg with her right hand on her right side of her hip.

_'Wow…she looks really hot doing that pose…'_

"Uh, yeah. That's why I'm here." I said.

"Follow me." She said to me and walked over to one of the cars that didn't get washed yet.

"Okay…" I said while following her.

She got in the car that didn't get washed yet.

I reached for the door handle but I couldn't open it because of what she said.

"No, no. _You_ won't be sitting **in** the car. _I_ will be. _You'll_ be sitting **on** the car." She stated while smirking.

Okay, _what_?

"What the heck do you mean?" See, I refrained from saying 'hell'.

"I mean that when the car gets cleaned, _you'll_ also be getting cleaned since you'll be _on_ the car while it's getting cleaned. Got it?" She explained.

"No, I don't get it. Do you _know_ what happens when you do that?" I asked her.

Is she crazy for something?

"Yeah, I do. It means that you'll get wet, soaped, waxed, dried, and lastly, forgave." She said.

"You're crazy." I said as I turned around to walk away.

"Okay then. No forgiveness for you." She sang in a singing voice.

This girl isn't normal!

"Okay, okay! I'll do the damn thing!" I grumbled.

I sat on the car that she was inside of.

This sucks.

And I mean _really_ sucks.

Then I felt the car move forward.

_'Oh, just great! It's starting!'_ I thought **sarcastically**.

Water splashed onto the car.

Water splashed on _me_.

Then came the soap.

It was these things that looked like big, furry brushes.

It brushed on me – the soap – in a circular motion.

I had to keep my eyes closed because I didn't want them to, you know, burn.

Obviously.

Then was the dreadful waxing.

After this rolling pin came onto the car, I was freaking sticky!

I felt like I was god damn plastic!

Then we were dried off by these really big fans.

I swear I had to hold onto the car to not fall off.

Then the 'fun ride' – not fun at all – stopped.

I hopped off of the car and Amu stepped out of the car.

Notice the different words.

"Happy? Am I forgiven now?" I murmured.

"Correct!" She exclaimed while laughing.

She took out her cell phone and snapped a picture of me.

"H-Hey! No flash photography!" I yelled out, shielding my eyes with my hands as I looked away.

"You sound like some old dude!" She then boomed with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

"Now let's just go back to the freaking dorm." I muttered.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her back while she laughed the whole way.

Note to self: I am **never** apologizing to any girl every again! And _especially_ not Amu!

**Nikki:: There you guys have it.**

**Amu:: ....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH IKUTO GOT WAXED! XD**

**Ikuto:: *grumbles* Yeah yeah. */grumbles* Shut up already, pervy. Now I wanna see Nikki rant :D**

**Amu::....Pervy you....**

**Nikki:: Okay guys. I've noticed that some people on fanfiction have been copying my story. This one, _Hard To Get_, not _Your Attachment_. Before I even started to post this story up, I noticed that NO STORY has ever made Amu share a dorm room with all the boys: Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko. And NO ONE has every made a name for them. I mean like their name is 'Starstruck Boys'. Or Utau, Rima, and Yaya being the most popular girls in school. And then in one of my chapters, I think chapter 2, Amu and Utau have this fight. Okay, anyways, after I started to post this story up, I've noticed 8 STORIES, have the same details as mine. They made Amu share a room with Ikuto and the boys. And I think I was the first person to ever do that. But that's not so bad, I mean people can do that but read on. They made Ikuto and the other boys have a name similar to mine, they copied the Halloween chapter, and the made the fight between Utau and Amu happen JUST LIKE MINE. And other stuff, too. First I was really flattered that they would do that - the first and second person. They when a third person did it I said to myself, "Maybe they are new to Fanfics and wanted something to start on and got inspired." So I let it go. But after I saw 4 OR 8 PEOPLE COPYING MY STORY I kinda got mad since I made everything up with a hard mind ( As in I took the time to do that) and I saw people coyping it. And of Freewebs I saw someone COPY MY STORY WORD TO WORD. They made their title _Hard To Tell_. And then another person on LiveJournal copied my story but just replaced the names. So Amu, Ikuto and the others names were changed - so were their appearances. And the story was called _Hard To Play_. Come on, guys. I mean Im really flattered that you liek my stories so much but _copying_ the whole thing? That's just bad. I wont give out any names for the 'copiers' (that might not be a word...^^;), because I dont want people bashing them or anything. That would be like copying a story. And no, I wont say anything to them like "Fuck you!" or "What the hell, dude?! Go make your own damn story!" because thats adding fuel to the fire....Lawl, funny to say xD...anyways, seriously. I just want you guys to stop. I mean, just stop. Okay? Please.**

**Ikuto:: LAWL! She ranted xD**

**Amu:: Sorry to hear. I'll do the honors.**

**Nikki:: Thx. And Ikuto, DUN STEAL MWA WORD: LAWL.**

**Ikuto:: LAWL.**

**Nikki:: LAWL.**

**Amu:: *sweatdrop***

**Amu:: A-Anyways, please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: LAWL :D**

**Nikki:: LAWL :D**

**......**

**Ikuto:: LAWL...3**

**Ikuto:: Heh, got it last.**


	16. The Bachelor

**Nikkie:: Before I say ANYTHING, I would like to take this time to say......OH EM GEE SHUGO CHARA DOKI! EPISODE 100 WAS THE MOST AWESOMEEST THING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT NOT WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN I GET TO MAKE MWA AMV :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OOH EEM GGEEEEE!!!! I CAN NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! I GOTTA DOWNLOAD IT TO MY IPOD - INCLUDING NEXT WEEKS EPISODE!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE JUST....JUST SHOOT ME AGAIN WITH THAT EPISODE!!!!!!!! I WATCHED IT ABOUT 4 TIMES NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 3 Anyways, the second thing I would like to do is take a moment of silence for 9/11 even though that's not the date today.**

**Ikuto:: *bows head***

**Amu:: *bows head***

**Nikkie:: *bows head***

**Nikkie:: May the people who died there rest in peace.**

**Amu:: Mhm.**

**Ikuto:: At least they went with their dignity.**

**Nikkie:: Now, I would like to say sorry for this really short chapter. School started for me on Wednesday, as some of you know. And I cant go on the computer Mondays-Thursdays. Sucks, right? But, anyways, sorry for this short chapter and for the upcoming short chapters. At least it was about 8 pages :3**

**Ikuto:: AMU HUGGED ME 3**

**Amu:: At least I freed him....**

**Ikuto:: WEWT :D**

**Amu::.....Quiet, will ya?**

**Ikuto:: :3**

**Amu:: O-Okay...time for the disclaimer....**

**Ikuto:: YEAH BABY! :D**

**Amu:: o.o;;**

**Nikki:: o-o;;**

**Ikuto:: WOOO!!!!**

**Amu:: N-Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! or any of its characters!**

**Ikuto:: ALRIGHT NOW!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDD**

_**Recap**_

Note to self: I am **never** apologizing to any girl every again! And _especially_ not Amu!

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Amu would **not** stop looking at that picture of me when I was all waxed out!

One week already passes and yet she _still_ looked at her cell at laugh at the picture.

She says she stopped but I bet you she didn't!

Anyways, while I was seeing Amu laugh at the picture of me all waxed up, I thought of another way to woo Amu.

But only this way will either get her really horny or she'll just fall in love with me.

It's something to do with _Bachelors_.

…I watched this show, okay?!

Anyways, I'm sure Kukai would just _love_ to do it with me.

I mean which single guy wouldn't?

I'm sure this one will make Amu have _competition_.

…**.:: Amu's POV ::…**

Okay, so here I am with Utau walking down the hall way to get to the Mall.

You know, to shop.

So I'm talking with her and all.

Okay, that's a lie.

I'm not 'talking' with her.

I'm _gossiping_ with her.

It's a girl thing.

…And a boy thing.

But mostly a girl thing!

No offense though…to any boys, I mean.

"So, what are you going to do when the break comes up? Winter Break, I mean." Utau asked me which broke off all my thoughts.

"O-Oh. I really don't know. I didn't event know we had one." I laughed nervously.

Seriously, I didn't!

"Well, we you're in luck because I didn't think of anything to do either." Utau said.

"And here I thought I was the only one!" I exclaimed, laughing.

Utau later joined in my laughter.

And just like that, we reached the Mall.

_'Wow, that was awkwardly fast.'_

Anyways, once we got in there, we really didn't 'shop'.

Unless buying food counts.

And if it _does_, then yes, we shopped.

I just ordered a hot dog. Utau got the same thing.

She had ketchup on hers and I had mustard on mine.

I just preferred mustard than ketchup, you know?

Oh yeah, we also took two Cokes.

One for me and one for Utau.

"By the way, when does the break start?" I asked Utau before taking a bite out of my hotdog.

She sipped her Coke and looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth hung low.

"W…What?" I asked her.

Why is she looking at me in this surprised way?

She shook her head.

"_Amu_!" She whined.

"It already _is_ the break! That's why we didn't go to class today!" She said.

I nervously laughed.

"Psh, I knew that." I said.

"Uh huh." Utau took a bite of her hotdog.

"Okay, fine. I didn't!" I exclaimed, taking a sip of my Coke.

All Utau did was giggle.

"So we're just going to stay at the dorms the whole break?" I asked Utau, taking one last bite of my hotdog. Utau already finished hers.

"I guess so." She said, shrugging.

I just nodded.

After a little while, we went shopping and the usual.

And by the usual, I have no idea.

Unless you call Utau going to random stores 'the usual', then yes.

After a while, Utau and I ended up buying _nothing_.

Apparently we were just window-shopping.

So I guess we're just going to window shop the whole break?

At least it's better than hanging out with Ikuto.

Although…him getting waxed was funny.

Oops, wrong tense.

I meant _is_ funny.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

So I went to find Kukai – which I did.

"Wanna do something fun with me?" I asked him, smirking.

Kukai looked at me closely.

"When you say 'fun'," he air quoted the word fun, "you're talking about girls, right?" He asked.

"Correct my good man." I said, smirking.

"Yeah. I'll help." Kukai grinned.

"_Of course_ you will. I mean, 'fun'," I air quoted the word fun, "if _really_ fun."

I whispered the plan into Kukai's ear.

"A-Amazing, dude! DO IT!" He yelled out.

"Yeah, I'm just an _amazing_ guy with an _amazing_ body and looks." I bragged. "And I'm not stupid! Of course I will do it!"

I and Kukai then discussed the details involving the plan.

"Y'know, Utau has to come since Amu has to go." Kukai pointed out.

I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I rolled my eyes.

Then we discussed some more.

_'Plan is set. Now all I need is two little girls to fire it up.'_

"I'll meet you there, Kukai. I gotta…I gotta make some _plans_." I said to him with a smirk on my face.

"Oh…'Kay then. See ya there." He waved off as he ran to the meeting spot.

I need a limousine, a butler, and a tuxedo.

Oh wait, I already have a tuxedo.

I slapped my forehead.

_'I forgot the most important items…'_

Amu and Utau.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

So now we're just walking around.

Utau found _some_ clothes she liked through window-shopping.

The others she just looked at it, gave it a stare, then a nose wrinkle.

And then, yeah, she would walk away.

"Now what?" I asked Utau as we sat on a bench near the park.

"Now we wait till we find something exciting or better to do!" She exclaimed.

I flicked her knee.

"O-Ow!" She yelped out, rubbing her knee.

"That's going to take hours." I whined.

"Fine, fine." Utau sighed.

"Let's walk around." She said. "Again."

So we walked around – _again_.

Then, while we were walking, a man dressed as a butler came up to us and stopped up.

"Ms. Hinamori?" He said, looking at me.

I nodded.

"Ms. Hoshina?" He looked at Utau this time.

She nodded, too.

"Please come with me." He ordered in a monotone voice as he opened up the door to a black limousine.

Wait…WHAT?!

A LIMOSUINE?!

"W-What's going on?" I asked him, keeping my cool.

"You're going to be on a reality T.V. show." He answered.

I felt like squealing – I could tell Utau wanted to, too.

We quickly got in and he closed the door as he got into his seat and drove us to wherever we needed to go.

When we reached to the place where he took us…it was freaking HUGE!

A MANSION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Well…a mansion in the middle of this beach…

….That I don't know where it is located….

….But I know it's a beach!

Anyways, the 'butler' escorted us into the mansion and took us up the long stairs.

Two brown, large doors stood before us with golden handles.

The butler knocked on the door and an 'hm' noise came from inside.

Since the butler grabbed both handles, the 'hm' noise probably meant 'come in'.

What shocked me the most – and definitely Utau – was that Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Souma Kukai were sitting on two large chairs with smirks on their faces.

By the way, they were dressed up in…tuxedos?

What the hell is going on!?

I demand to know!

"What the hell is exactly going on?!" I yelled out.

_'What? I need an answer for my question.'_

I also noticed that the door closed – since I heard it – and the butler was gone.

Damn.

"Answer the question." Utau backed me up.

_'Thankfully I'm not alone.'_

"Well, it's really simple, girly." Kukai said, grinning.

Utau shot him a deadly glare that made Kukai back up into his seat.

"I-I mean, it's simple, U-Utau." He corrected out of fear.

"That's right." Utau said.

"Anyways, what's going on?" I repeated.

"Well, you see, it's rather simple, _chica_." He said, smirking.

Great, now he's pull Spanish crap on me now.

"_Bullshit_." I said, saying it with each syllable taking about four seconds pause.

Kukai cleared his throat.

He probably didn't Utau pushing a _lamp down his throat._

"O-Okay, people. Let Ikuto explain." He said.

_'Probably didn't want to say the wrong things to make Utau get angry.'_

Ikuto rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows at Kukai.

"G-Go on. Y'know…some of us want to keep our lives…" He said.

I stifled a laugh.

"_Anyways_, we're on the beach, in this mansion, and with you and dressed up like this," he pointed to himself and Kuaki, "for a **very** special occasion."

Utau raised an eyebrow – as did I.

"Keep talking." She said.

"You're on a game show with 23 other beautiful ladies." He said, smirking.

Mine and Utau's mouths were hung open.

"Wha-" Before I could protest, Ikuto beat me right to it.

"Ran by me and Ikuto." Kukai stepped in, grinning.

_'And just like that, his fear flew away.'_

"And this game show is _great_." Ikuto said.

And as he said his next sentence, he only looked straight at me and not at anyone else with that perverted, mind-thinking look in his eyes.

"Welcome to _The Bachelor_."

**Nikkie:: Again, sorry for the shortness.**

**Ikuto:: Who cares! I GOT HUGGED BY AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu:: Ugh! Give it a damn rest already!**

**Ikuto:: NEVA!**

**Nikkie:: S-So out of c-character...**

**Ikuto:: MHM :D**

**Amu:: L-Let's just do this quickly. T-The honors I mean.**

**Ikuto:: LET DO EETTTTT :D**

**Amu::......P-Please R&R!**

**...**

**...**

**Ikuto:: R & R, PEOPLE! COME ON, DO IT! CLICK THAT FAVORITE GREEN, LIME, WHATEVER COLORED BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**Amu:: God, HELP ME!**

**Ikuto:: WEWTTTTTT, WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMU FREAKIGN HUGGED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 33333333333333333333333333333333333**


	17. A Not So Dinner Date

**Nikkie:: Wow...I thought I was going to upload this until next week. Luckily I finished it quicker :D Anyways: OH EM GEE, SHUGO CHARA DOKI! EPISODE 101 WAS JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE 3! SOOO MUCH AMUTO MOMENTS :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Too bad the next Amuto moment will be when Ikuto announces to Amu that he's leaving : Anways, thanks for the reviews :D**

**Ikuto:: WEWT, I CALLED AMU MWA PRINCESS :D**

**Amu:: *sweatdrops* T-This will wear off next week, right Nikkie?**

**Nikkie:: *sweatdrops* Most probably...**

**Ikuto:: LETS GET THIS ROAD ON THE SHOW :DDDD**

**Amu:: It's _Lets get this SHOW on the ROAD_, Idiot.**

**Ikuto:: DOESNT MATTERRR :D**

**...**

**Amu:: N-Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! and any of its characters!**

**Ikuto:: HELL YEAH!**

_**Recap**_

"Welcome to _The Bachelor_."

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

W…What?!

T-This can't be happening!

If I'm on _The Bachelor_…that means…I have to woo in Ikuto for him to l-l-like me!

AND I HAVE TO BE THE WOOER!

What the hell is up with that?!

I need answers.

**Right now**.

"Ha, ha; very funny. Now tell us the truth." I rolled my eyes telling myself that what they are saying is **not** true.

…

But somewhere inside of me I think there _are_ telling the truth.

DAMN IT!

"Oh, oh, _oh_. You don't believe us?" Kukai said. Then he turned to Ikuto.

"Hear that, man? She don't believe us." He said.

"It's _doesn't_, idiot!" Utau yelled at Kukai.

But Kukai just gave her a glance and shrugged and looked back at Ikuto.

"Then maybe we need to _prove_ it, Mr. Bachelor." Ikuto smirked.

_'Oh how I would like to smack it off his arrogant, damn face!'_

"Ladies," Kukai clapped his hands twice together, "come in!"

The next second, out of a door behind the two big chairs that Kukai and Ikuto were sitting in, 23 really stunning ladies came out of the door.

…But Utau and I pretended not to care.

"Meet your opponents." Ikuto said, lazily pointing to the other 23 girls in the room beside me and Utau.

"And the cameramen? I mean, this _is_ a game show, right?" Utau folded her hands across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Oh _how_ could we forget?" Kuaki said as a group of cameramen came out of another door.

This set has too many doors!

"Damn it…don't tell me they are telling the truth." Utau muttered.

"'Damn it' is right because they freaking _are_!" I yelled out in frustration.

This could NOT be happening!

ME ON A FREAKING GAME SHOW THAT I FREAKING **HATE**?!

IKUTO IS _SO_ DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK!

"So, we will be having a date with each of you young ladies and – simple! – we will pick the one we want. Then _other_ things go down…" Kukai explained with that grin on his face as he said the last part.

'Other things' better not be Ikuto's liking…

"Hey! That's not how the show goes! You need to vote off the others or something!" I yelled out.

"Hey…she's right!" Utau agreed with me.

"Boo hoo." Ikuto said.

"This is _our_ show, not some other dude's." He added with a smirk.

"What we say," Ikuto said, "_goes_."

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

"So let's start up the cameras and get this show on the road!" Kukai exclaimed.

Oh shit this.

HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE?!

I'VE BEEN WAITING IN THIS STUPID ROOM FOR – WHAT?! – 8 HOURS NOW?!

I am NOT going to spend my vacation – well, the few days I have – for this!

Ikuto and Kuaki said they would be dating each person and what not.

I'm guessing that means talking to and eating with that girl.

Oh _wait_.

This is _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ and _Souma Kukai_ I'm talking about, right?

Then that changed _everything_!

They probably chatted with the girls, took them out to eat – and let's not forget – had sex with them!

_Oh the joy_!

...Note the sarcasm.

Yep, the second explanation makes _much_ more sense than the first one.

_Totally_.

So here I and Utau are sitting down on these 'God-like' chairs as Ikuto called it.

Yeah right.

Note the sarcasm there, too.

Now…how long has it been?

Oh yeah, 8?

Or was it 9?

No, it was definitely FOREVER.

Yup, that matches it.

I pulled out my iPod and its headphones – I was lucky that I even bought it here with me – turned it on, placed the headphones into my ears, closed my eyes and listened to the song.

Soon enough…I only…s…saw…bl…black…ness…surr….surrounding…me…

"…up!" I felt someone shake me.

What?

"I…id…p!" The very familiar voice said.

H-Huh?

"I…ow….what…will….et…ou…up." It said again.

I could only make out some of the words…

Maybe I was still asleep?

That's when I felt myself being lifted up and now my feet were placed on the floor.

I was standing.

Weird…

I felt like I was leaning onto something that was behind me.

It was warm, too.

Then I felt arms snake around my chest and grope my breasts.

…

_Grope_…

My _breasts_…

_Massaging_ it….

I

K

U

T

O

.

I-k-u-t-o.

IKUTO!

THIS IS NOT AN EFFING DREAM!!!!!!!!!!

I was immediately woken up and I shook my head, making sure I was fully awake.

Then I slapped Ikuto's arm off of me and rushed away from him.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at him, making sure it would break his ears.

"Aw, just when it was getting to the fun part." He pouted. "When I was about to remove your pants then panti-" I broke him off.

"S-STOP RIGHT THERE!" I did NOT want to know what he was going to do to me if I hadn't waken up…

…He might have even _raped _me…

I shuddered at the thought.

"Anyways, you're the last one. I didn't do Utau since she went with Kukai already. Plus, she did that _5 hours ago_." Ikuto stated.

"W-What time is it?" I asked him.

"About 1 a.m. in the morning." He said with and in a bored expression and tone.

"S-Shit!" I yelled out.

"We have to get back to the dorm room!"

"No point now. The set it locked. I don't have the keys." Ikuto said, taking a seat.

I, because it was dark and not to mention I was alone – I know, Ikuto is with me but still –, took a seat beside Ikuto.

_'Wait…so why is he here?'_

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you have left by now?" I asked him my question.

"Are you stupid?" He asked, rolling those eyes of his.

"No."

"Yeah you are. Because if you were smart, you would have known that I was waiting for you until you got up."

Wait…._Ikuto_ waited for me?

The _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ waited for me?

Unbelievable.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I _wanted_ to?" He said in that weird kinda tone.

I just nodded.

I could not believe that TSUKIYOMI IKUTO waited for me.

A chill blew in through the window that made me shiver.

"Great, it's the middle of winter and its freaking cold outside." I muttered under my breath as I wrapped my arms around my body to keep me warm.

"Idiot." I heard Ikuto murmur.

"Who wears a tank top in the middle of winter with no jacket or sweater?"

…Um…me?

"Hey! What's that supposed to mea-" I got cut off since a hoody sweater was thrown at my lap.

"Wow, you really _are_ stupid." He said.

Before I could retort with anything, he beat me to it.

"It's a _sweater_; you put it on to feel _warm_." He explained slowly like I was a little child.

"I know what it is! I'm asking why the heck you gave it to me!" I told him.

He let out a sigh.

"Yep, you surpassed the word stupid since, apparently, you are the most stupidest girl ever."

"Didn't you say you were cold? Wear it to feel _un-cold_." He explained.

"Yeah, but _you_ giving this to me?" I told him.

"Is there a problem?" He raised an eyebrow up.

This is where I fumbled with my words…

It wasn't a problem _but_ this was TSUKIYOMI IKUTO being nice!

Is this a dream or something?!

"N-No….but won't you feel cold?" I asked him.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I KNEW waiting for her would make her feel closer to me.

This friend plan is really working _now_.

And Kukai said leave her here.

Psh, now look where that has gotten me.

Now I have an Amu that cares about me and I'm alone with her.

Score 10 points for Ikuto.

…**:: Amu's POV ::..**

I mean, I had to be nice _now_.

He gave me his freaking sweater and all he was left in was a short-sleeved t-shirt!

Hey…wait a second…where did his tuxedo go?

"I know a way to get warmer." He smirked as he scooted closer to him.

He turned into a damn pervert again!

"Ugh! Just when you go all nice, you turn into a perv again!" I yelled at him, getting away from him.

"Hey, what can you do?" He laid back against his chair, intertwined his fingers and placed it behind his head.

"I am a pervert after all. It's the best thing I'm good at." He looked at me…with that _infamous smirk_ plastered onto his damn lips.

"Perverted Jerk." I muttered beneath my breath.

I heard Ikuto go 'Heh'.

"_Anyways_, it's time for your date." He announced, standing up.

"Without the sex." I murmured, also getting up.

"What was that?" Ikuto purred.

"Nothing you perv." I said as I walked with him down the hall.

"Uh huh." Ikuto said still walking.

_'I bet you he heard what I said.'_

Then we both made it outside where these chairs and everything were set up in a fancy way.

"Wow…fancy." I muttered, taking a seat.

"I know, right?" He said as he took a seat across from me.

"So now what?" I asked him, drumming my fingers on the table.

"Well, we _can_ eat the food…but, no wait. We can't. It's all cold and stuff." He said.

"Oh _great_." I commented sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

A few minutes of boredom passed by.

Yeah, I'm bored.

"Why not we just talk?" I suggested.

"Depends on what…if you know what I mean." Ikuto smirked.

"That means nothing perverted!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, fine. Take the fun out of everything." He murmured as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay…so what do we talk about you? You being a perverted playboy and how it got us locked up in here?" I asked him, rolling my eyes _again_.

"Gee, that's a start!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Obviously he was being sarcastic.

Wait a second…why _is_ Ikuto a playboy?

I mean…how did it all start out?

Did he, like, magically decide one day that he was going to become one and…watch videos….on how to become one or something?

"Hey, you want to talk about something?" I asked him.

"Why not. I'm bored already." He sighed.

"Fine. Why are you a playboy? I mean how did you become one or _why_ did you become one?" I asked him.

This made him look rigid.

"I don't want to talk about it." He murmured.

"Oh stop putting drama into this simple question." I said, rolling my eyes – for what? – the fourth, eight time today?

"No, I really don't want to talk about it…" He said.

Wow, he's really…really sounding sad.

"Please?" I asked him, looking my sweetest.

He looked at me and then sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"I'll tell you how I became the perverted playboy I am right now."

**Nikkie:: DUN DUN DUN! Next week all of you will find out why Ikuto became a playboy.**

**Ikuto:: OH yeah!**

**Amu:...Is it depressing?**

**Nikkie:: Kinda...**

**Ikuto:: UH HUH :D**

**Amu:; You know, she's saying that your backstory of you being a playboy is depressing. It's not something to be happy about.**

**Ikuto:: UH HUH :D**

**Amu:: *sigh* And your not even listening.**

**Ikuto:: CORRECTTTTT :D**

**Amu:: _So_ out of character....**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: DOOOO EEETTTT!!! CLICK THAT SMEXY BUTTON!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu:: o.o;;**

**Nikkie:: o-o;;**

**Ikuto:: WOOOOOOHHHHHH :D**


	18. The Story Behind The Playboy

**Nikki:: I have a VERY plausible reason for not uploading. And this reason made me cry my eyes out. Seriously.**

**Ikuto:: YOU BETTER FREAKING HAVE A REASON! IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS! NOT COUNTING THIS WEEK YOU LAZY ASSED PERSON!**

**Nikki:: My freaking computer crashed and all my damn memory was freaking erased! There goes my videos, there goes my Shugo Chara! episodes, there goes my songs, and there goes my CHAPTERS.**

**Amu:: Ouch.**

**Nikki:: Luckily I had the documents posted up here. So I just copied _Your Attachment_ chapters and the other _Hard To Get_ chapters and saved them.**

**Amu:: Phew. That's good :D**

**Nikki:: I finished downloading all my songs. Now I just have to download Shugo Chara! episodes 6-104. Alot, right? And I need all to be in RAW and only about 4 to be in SUB and RAW. Im using right now - which is an amazing site, btw - but anyone know where else to download RAW? Help :3**

**Ikuto:: STILL!**

**Nikki:: Ikuto, I wrote this chapter but then the next day my computer crashed. So I couldnt upload it. So I had to remember all I wrote down and type it all back up. Luckily I remembered the good stuff in it.**

**Ikuto::....Fine...**

**Nikki:: So, guys, please excuse my late updates. I need to download all the episodes again. And I have school now - with LOTS of hw, quizs, and tests. Bear with me, please.**

**Amu:: Come on guys. Be nice :**

**Ikuto:: *grumbles***

**Nikki:: ANYWAYS, Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 102 was cute. BUT they messed up the whole kiss scene! Ikuto DID NOT say he loved her, he DID NOT say the contest thing, Amu DID NOT chase after him, either. Im pretty sure he left though. Shugo Chara Party! Episodes 1 and 2 were cute. I could sense something between Hikaru and Rikka xD *cough* Love *cough*. The only things I dont like in it - well kinda - are maybe the Pucchi Puchi and the liv action segments. There's less time in the actual episodes now. But overall, I am NOT discontinuing it. And Shugo Chara Party! Episode 2 was kinda getting back into the plot in the Manga. Shugo Chara! Chapter 45...SHARDS?! Inuyasha, much? But I still think its better than Inuyasha...no offense ;3 Tsukasa ish evil?! Well, he's being really suspicious right now. Thxies for the review and here's the next chappie :3**

**Ikuto:: I am NOT doing the disclaimer because some people update late! *points to Nikki* Nikki!**

**Amu:: *sweatdrops* Ill do it...o.o;;**

**Amu:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! or Shugo Chara Party! or and any of its characers!**

**Amu:: Phew. A long one today.**

_**Recap**_

"I'll tell you how I became the perverted playboy I am right now."

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Okay, this is _boring_.

He probably did the 'usual'.

You know, watch movies, hitting that age where you have your hormones race out of control.

"Okay, let me just come all out and tell you." He murmured.

"First, let me tell you that you have to keep this a _promise_. **Do not** tell Kukai or Utau. No one will know about this except for me and you. Got that?" He said to me.

Is this really all of a big deal?

I mean, like I said before, it is probably such a stupid reason _how_ he became a playboy.

"Okay, okay. I promise." I sighed.

"Okay." He said.

"I…was…hea…tb…roke…nn…laye...by...rl." He said quickly and way too soft.

"I…was…hea…tb…roke…nn…laye...by...rl." He repeated again – at the same way, too.

Gee, that was helpful.

…Note the sarcasm.

"Speak up, idiot!" I placed a cupped hand near my right ear, leaning forward to Ikuto.

"I was heartbroken and played by a girl!" He yelled out, standing up from his chair and slamming his hands on the table.

…

Wait…

_The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto was _played_ and _heartbroken_?

Okay, okay. What type of joke is this?

I mean there is **no** way that Ikuto even got **heartbroken**.

To be heartbroken, you needed to _love_ someone…

Wait, back up…

IS IKUTO SAYING THAT HE USED TO LOVE A GIRL?!?!?!

THE EF?!

Kahglshgkljdshgjkldfhgjksdkfgksdfjgjisdfojksdfgsidf

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Hard to believe that _I_, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was in love." He mumbled, sitting back down.

"G-Go on." I instructed him, immediately getting into this story of his.

"Okay, first, Kukai became a playboy by dating people and then later getting addicted to sex, like I am now. I was a different story." He explained.

…I _guess_ that makes sense.

"Anyways, she was the first girl I dated." He said again in that low voice of his.

…DATED?!

"When we went on dates outside or in school, I heard people mumble things like 'Poor guy, he doesn't know anything' or things like 'Hah! What an idiot. This guy is screwed' and maybe even snickering. I, being an idiot that time, didn't know what the hell they were talking about so I just passed by it." He explained.

HOLY SHIT!

I feel _so_ sorry for him now.

…That's creepy…me being sorry for Ikuto, I mean.

"I was about 14 or 15. Who cares though, it's not important. Age doesn't matter right now." He said.

"Anyways, so yeah, I lost my virginity to her. So be _glad_ to hear that." He rolled his eyes at the last part, rubbing his temples.

…I noted the sarcasm there too.

At the last part, I mean.

"So then later when I saw her kissing this other guy at school – I was, like a normal guy would react: angry, hurt, and confused." He said with a sigh.

Ouch.

That's _gotta_ hurt.

"She said, 'I'm a playgirl, what did you expect? Me to love you?' Then things just split up like that. She played other boys and I dated other girls." He explained.

"Oh yeah, then she moved. And that's where my new beginning started." He said, getting more back to his usual perverted self.

"I started to date girls – like I said before. But instead of dating them at different times, I started to two time, three time, four time, and sometimes nine time the girls there. The girls first got really sad and cried when they each found out that I was cheating them. But then they got over it and wanted me for sex." He said.

"Oh yeah, I had dirty and hot sex with them." He added in, smirking.

Gross!

I did NOT need to know that.

"I decided it would be a hassle if I dated girls but I was really playing them. So I didn't date anyone anymore but just had sex with them – but we didn't do anything couple related." He said. "We didn't go outside holding hands, sharing ice cream, and saying those _mortifying _three words." Ikuto said with a roll of his eyes.

Ew.

He's back to his old self.

"Soon enough I got the title, 'Best Playboy'. And that's when I noticed that I became a playboy." He said with a smirk."

"Then that's when I moved." He said.

Then how in the world is he still here?

"I said goodbye to Kukai and Utau – and let's not forget all my adoring fans." He said.

Wow, for how much years?

"Then I moved to this school last year. And, surprisingly, I met Kukai and Utau again." He said to me.

"Kukai ended up being a Playboy – like me – and Utau…let's just say that she wasn't flat anymore." He said, snickering.

Okay, I just _had_ to laugh at that part.

I mean the, flat part.

"So I resumed my playboy antics and was known as 'The Best Playboy Ever' and Kukai got the title under mine later." He said.

Then he leaned in closer.

"Don't tell him that I said that." He whispered.

I giggled a _bit_.

Not that much though.

He leaned back and shrugged before making his chin lean on his palm that was propped up on the table.

"So yeah, that's it." He mumbled into his hand.

Then he leaned back onto his chair.

Gee, he sure likes to lean a lot.

…Note the sarcasm – _again_!

"And _that's_ how I came _alllllll_ the way to here." He said an octave higher.

Oh _great_.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guessed that part." I rolled my eyes.

Hey…wait a minute…

"Hey, Ikuto. Doesn't that mean in the past you _lost_?" I asked him.

"Hm?" He looked at me and smirked.

"No hun. That was the _old_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This is the new, 2009, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The playboy and the smart one who won't fall in love." He said in triumph.

Oh boy.

Here he goes into his smug self again.

Joy.

Sarcasm was implemented there, too.

"_Soooo_." Ikuto dragged out.

"So?" I asked him, rising up my eyebrow.

"How about me and you fuck each oth-" He didn't get to finish that sentence 'cause I slapped him.

"I thought so." He said.

"Jeez, I miss the old Ikuto that was heartbroken." I mumbled, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Yeah, well this is the _new_ Ikuto. And the sexier one, too." He smugly smirked, getting up from his seat.

Ikuto started to stretch and scratch his head and he looked around the room.

"Well, let's go." He said bluntly.

Without a warning, I threw his jacket at his face…

Which he caught swiftly…unlike me…

Oh.

Wait.

Mine was _thrown right on top of my head_.

Hmm…I guess _he_ isn't that smooth either then.

"To where? Remember the building is locked?" I reminded him, getting up too.

"Abouuuttt thatttt…" He dragged out.

Then he turned his face only to _smirk_ at me.

God there needs to be a law about making one person only smirk once per day!

"I lied." He said.

"Idiot!" I slapped him on the head.

"O-Ow!"He yelled out, rubbing his head.

When we got outside, it was...somewhere around 5 p.m.?!

The ef?!

"Back to the dorm rooms." He murmured as we walked _all_ the way back.

Ef this.

When we got back it was about late in the night.

I opened the door to Utau's room.

Sure, she wasn't there but she wouldn't care anyways.

I fell backwards, feeling surreal right now since I was at _peace_.

Sheesh, too much Ikuto in one day _can_ be tiring.

But…_fun_ too.

I-I mean in the learning way!

Not in _that_ way!

Perverts!

Sheesh, but still, he wasn't _that _perverted today.

That's a good thing!

God, Ikuto is _such_ a weird person in a perverted way.

**...:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I was _totally _right.

I knew if I did this dinner-show thing, she would care about me, at least.

…

Too bad she didn't go all horny.

That's the bad part.

I need something to make her fall in love with me…

Hm…

Maybe I can take her to an _Amusement Park_, not a Carnival.

**Without** Kukai and Utau this time, too.

I mean, I don't want another stupid **fake** crime scene to pop up.

I've had enough of that anyways.

And maybe – without challenging each other – she'll be swoon.

Smart, right?

I know.

Let me just call her up right now.

I clicked on the number 1.

All my targets are the speed dial one.

Then I heard those annoying rings.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

Finally.

_"Ikuto."_ She said annoyed.

"Ah, so you have me on your contacts, eh?" I smirked.

_"S-Shut up! You know that's not what I meant, perv!" _She yelled into the phone.

"Fine, fine." I said, calling a truce.

_"Now hurry up and say something before I close on you!"_ She demanded.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh woman." I said.

"Okay, let's go to an Amusement Park tomorrow." I told her.

It really wasn't a question.

_"But Kukai and Uta-"_ I cut her off.

"Nope; they're not comin'." I told her.

_"Fine, idiot. But just a normal trip."_ I could hear her sigh at the other end.

_'Hooked.'_

"Okay, meet me at the Amusement Park that's at the end of the curve, next to the school around 4 tomorrow." I informed her.

I didn't need to tell her weather it was p.m. or a.m. because she could guess.

_"Fine perv, I'll go. 'Kay?"_ She sighed.

"See ya there." I cut the phone before hearing her goodbye.

Now she'll fall in love with me.

With the activities planned, of course.

_'Bingo.'_

**Ikuto::...That's my story?.....**

**Amu:: W-Wow. It's different...**

**Nikki:: H-Hey! It's the only best thing I could think of! You do NOT want to know my other ones...**

**Ikuto:: W-Whatever....**

**Amu:: O-Okay then...let's just wrap this up...**

**Ikuto:: Still not doing the honors!**

**Amu:: *sigh***

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: I SHALL NOT DO IT!...But Amu kissed me 33333333333333333333...well, I kissed her. But what's the difference 3333**


	19. Haunted House Gone Dirty

**Nikkie:: Here ish the next chappieeee ;DDDD Btw, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 105 was a "FINALLY!" moment for me. IKUTO LOOKED FREAKING SMEXY IN THOSE PICTURES ON THE PHONES!!!!!! 333333. GAWD! Anyways, I see a little somethin' goin' around between Hikaru and Rikka. Ooh la la~ xD Cute, though, really :3 Anyways, thanks for the reviews and heres chapter 19 - AND OH EM GEE, ITS LONGER :DDDDDD**

**Ikuto:: There's more pictures than that _Amu_.**

**Amu:: GOD! NO MORE IKUTO!!!!**

**Nikki:: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT AMU?! IKUTO IS LUB!**

**Ikuto:: o-o;;**

**Nikki:: :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Ikuto:: O-Okay then. I know I have fanclubs but you're just freaky Nikkie.**

**Amu:: Hey, that rhymed! :3**

**Ikuto:: o.o;;**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its charatcers!**

**Amu:: H-Hey, that was my line!**

**Ikuto:: *smirks***

**Amu:: Cat burgular!**

_**Recap**_

_'Bingo.'_

_**End of Recap**_

**...:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

So here I am, waiting for Amu to arrive at the Amusement Park I told her to come at yesterday night.

_'I bet she's prettying herself up.'_ I sighed.

_'God, girls take such a long time to apply makeup.'_ I mentally noted.

Then I saw Amu walk towards where I was standing.

Finally.

"You're here. Well, at least you showed." She said, annoyed when she reached me, leaning on one foot...her butt pointing out…

While she kept blabbering on, I just kept staring at that pointing-out butt.

Soon enough, dirty thoughts filed my head with things I can do to that one butt…

Amu must've caught me looking at her butt because the next thing that happened wasn't so pleasant.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" Then she slapped my head. **Hard**.

There go my brain cells.

"O-Ouch! Can we just do _fun_ stuff and not _hurting_ stuff?!" I told her, rubbing my head quickly.

"_Define_ fun." She gave me a death glare.

Fun?

Fun.

Ah, the **fun** _I_ enjoy.

Just too good to pass on.

"My type of fun, Amu? Don't you know that I'm a _playboy_? We playboys have only **one** type of fun." I smirked.

"I would be happy to tell you what they are. Better yet, why not _demonstrate_ or _show_ them to you? But…then again, I need a volunteer. How about _you_ be it?" I said calmly, smirk still in place.

"My fun is horsing se-" I was cut off by a familiar yell that lives in my dorm room.

"NO, NO, NO, **NO** YOU FREAKING PERV! SHUDDAP!" She yelled, slapping me multiple – and hurtful – times on my head.

So after any countless hitting, she stopped at started walking ahead of me.

"H-Hey! Wait up, woman!" I yelled out to her, running to the direction she was going in.

Well, more likely to _her_.

When I finally reached her, she was shaking in front of this Haunted Mansion…surprised they could fit one…

It was closed since it wasn't 8 p.m. yet.

Hmm…that gives me an idea for later…ideas for warmth, comfort, _cuddling_.

I smirked.

A plan just formed in my head.

For later and _now_.

I bent down to Amu's ear and blew into it.

"Boo." I breathed.

Her breath hitched and she screamed.

I think she broke my ear drums.

I quickly wrapped my right arm around her waist, pulled her close to me so her back was touching my chest, and covered her mouth.

"Do you _want_ people to hear you…_scream_?" I whispered huskily into her ear.

Scream…

My…

_Name_…

She shook her head in a strained way.

"Good. Now I suggest we walk away." I whispered.

I reluctantly let her go – luckily it didn't show – and walked away with her to another attraction in this place.

So first we went on a roller coaster.

This was good for _me_.

Eh…not so much for _Amu_.

Amu was so scared that she held onto me like a two year old would to an ice cream cone.

Now only if she would lick me…

So then we went onto other rides that made Amu clutch onto me.

Score 100 for me.

And then it was about 6 p.m..

_'Just one more hour till we go into that mansion…'_

I **couldn't wait**.

This would _obviously_ make Amu fall in love with me.

I mean, I would be the one saving her from the 'evil monsters' that I would 'kill'.

Ah, I just can't wait to do it already with her.

And yes, I mean that in _both_ of the ways.

I smirked.

Tonight she would fall into my arms.

Yep; and I can't wait.

I mean, after reading her MySpace page, I think I know what scares her.

…Maybe I need her to talk to me more on the computer…

Wait.

_Me_?

Boy am I wrong.

I mean she needs to confess everything to _Sasuke_.

That'll make her talk.

"Ikuto!" I turned my head to see Amu looking at me with that impatient look.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone and expression.

"I've been calling you for an hour now and you're just daydreaming over there!"

Daydreaming, huh?

Well, my parents were right.

Dreams and daydreams _do_ come true.

"An _hour_ Amu? Ah, you are _such_ the exaggerate-r." I sighed, smirking at her.

Her face flushed and then it composed into an angry expression.

"Ah-Ugh!-You!-Ikuto-UGH!" She stumbled on her words in a frustrated manner.

"Ef you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She yelled as she stomped away.

_Ef_ me?

Is that her way of saying, "Fuck you"?

I quickly caught up to her.

"Is that your weird way of saying, "Fuck you"?" I asked her, repeating what I had just thought a second ago.

"Yes, now shut up!" She yelled.

That's when I saw the nearest corner near a wall that was vacant.

Then I pinned her to the wall with her hands on either side of her head, my hands holding down her wrists.

On top of that, I held her legs in place as I curled my feet around her ankles so she couldn't hit me in _places_ that men don't like to get hit in.

Well…depends how you use that sentence.

…In situations like _this_, where Amu **dislikes **– noticed I said _dislike_ and not _hate_ –me, of course we don't want to get hit in that one specific spot that guys like _me_ use _a lot_.

But in situations in a _bedroom_ alone with a girl…_of course_ we want to get hit down there.

Get what I mean?

Anyways, I smirked at how she tried to escape my grips.

"Now, now, Amu-_chan_. Don't you mean _Fuck me_ instead of Fuck _you_?" I whispered seductively into her ear.

Then I nibbled on it.

She let out a scream.

"THE HELL?!" She yelled out as I let go of her hands.

She clutched her ear.

"What the hell was THAT for?!" She yelled at me.

"A nibble 'cause you're just so damn…" I trailed off, thinking of a word.

"Um, cute? Better than you?" She suggested rolling her nice.

"_Sexy_." I smirked at her.

"I knew it. Ef you Ikuto. Just ef you and your sense of perverted-ness." She said as she walked away from the corner.

"Ef _me_ Amu, ef _me_." I corrected her – using her strange language.

"Or better not, fuck _me_, Amu. _Fuck me_." I used my own language here.

I could see her blushing because she started to stomp away faster and louder.

Ha, I've still got it with her.

Oh wait.

_Of course_ I still got it with her.

Ef me, right?

I smirked and followed her in suit – without the stomping, though.

While following her I flipped on the phone I checked what time it was.

Yeah, I don't carry a watch.

_**10:58 p.m.**_

Time to go in.

I hid my smirk, forcing it.

"Hey, Amu?" I got her attention.

Since she turned around.

Duh.

"What, perv?" She asked me.

"Let's go into that house." I pointed to the haunted house.

"Are you fuc- stupid?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Nah." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a _perverted idiot_." I sneered.

"UGH!" She yelled out in frustration.

"Come on." I grabbed her _waist_ and pulled her towards me.

"_We_ might get **busy** in there, too." I cooed.

She slapped my hand away from her waist and glared at me.

"No!" She yelled.

"But _I_ brought you here. Plus _I_ paid for everything we did here." I told her.

She was fumbling with her words.

"I EFING HATE YOU!" She yelled as she stomped her way to the haunted house.

I win.

Like always.

I followed her to the house and checked the time again.

_**11:32 p.m.**_

Time sure flew by quickly.

_Excellent_.

No, really. It is.

Well for _me_.

I smirked at went up the man who worked at that station.

I draped my arm around Amu's shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

I made sure my fingers reached down to the top of her breasts.

Hopefully lower.

I could feel Amu pinching my back and pulled my hair with her right hand that was behind her.

I didn't mind.

She'll be doing _a lot_ of hair pulling later.

If you get what I mean…

"Yo, can we go inside the haunted house?" I coolly asked the man standing there who accepted the pay to go inside the attractions.

"Whatever." He said as he put out his hand for the cash.

I threw the cash onto his hand and went inside.

Boy was this going to be fun.

When we got in, the door closed behind us.

_'Oh, so perfect.'_

Things started to pop out of nowhere with blood gushing down their faces.

Yawn.

But for _Amu_, she was scared like hell.

She clutched at my hand.

I took advantage of this.

I placed my left hand firmly on her butt.

She didn't notice!

Score 5,000 for me.

I wonder if I can start unbuttoning her shirt…

_'Worth the try.'_

I smirked as I used my right hand to reach over her chest and start unbuttoning the 10 buttons on the shirt.

I made _**sure**_ to feel _everything _when I was unbuttoning her shirt.

_One…__**pop**_

_Two…__**pop**_

_Three…__**pop**_

_Four__** pop**_

_Five…__**pop**_

_Si-_

I couldn't do the sixth button because another ghoul popped out of nowhere – with no hands – and Amu jumped.

Luckily when she jumped, my hand 'by _accident_' – yeah right – went into her shirt, touching her breasts.

Oops.

But she _still_ didn't notice her buttons were half undone.

Her shirt was open all the way down to…right under her breasts.

Do you know what this means?

Well, it means three things.

One: It made her breasts look _larger_ and they were _pushed up_.

Two: I get a _full_ view of her breasts - inside and out – if she were to lean out facing me.

Three: This will make me turned on and horny.

A problem?

I don't think so.

I just can't wait…

Soong enough, dirty thoughts filled my mind.

…Only to be interrupted by the sound of Amu's screaming.

Oh well, I could dream about _tomorrow_ night.

You know what I just noticed?

When Amu jumps away from the 'monsters', so do her breasts…

Yum…

Anyways, she kept on running forward that I lost her.

Oh great.

Now I don't have a view of her breasts anymore.

I looked around to find her.

And that's when I hear _more_ yelling.

_'Yep, that's Amu, alright.'_

I saw her running until she bumped into me.

When I started at her I freaking mentally cursed.

_'Oh my fucking God…'_

Did you _see_ how Amu looked?!

Her shirt was ripped off, her jeans were now like shorty shorts, and her bra straps were falling down. Her hair was a mess, too.

I looked away from her before I went crazy.

"I-Ikuto! Help!" She hugged me.

Fuck.

Her breasts were pushed against my hard chests.

Oh God…

"A-Amu, let's go over there." I pointed to a safe corner away from the so called 'creepy' stuff.

I sat her down on the corner and I sat a little bit away from her.

When Amu thought she heard something, she jumped in the air only to fall down.

Near my lap.

Her head was **right** near…near…near right down _there_.

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

"A-Amu. Let me h-help you sit u-up." I said with a strained voice.

I helped her up and she leaned against me, clutching my arms to death.

This was…hot.

I am SO happy I did this.

Ah, I should do this again.

I get everything good here.

I got her almost naked, her to fall right _there_, plus I also got what's happening right now.

Only then I and Amu heard muffled voices.

"Well, let's lock up now. Everyone's gone and we need to go. It's already late." A man's voice said.

_Yes_.

"Well, see you tomorrow. And remember to lock the front gates and every attraction, too. Plus, power off everything. We don't need to waste so much stupid electricity since this Amusement Park is already filled with a shit load of people." Another man said.

Then I could hear their footsteps fade away.

We were locked in here.

_I_ was locked in here.

With an almost naked Amu clutching onto me.

_Sweet._

I think only then Amu noticed she was almost naked, clutching onto me.

"E-EH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She immediately let go, pushed up her bra straps, and backed away from me.

"_You're_ the one who played dirty." I smirked.

"Y-YOU PERV! YOU PURPOSELY BROUGHT ME HERE! YOU KNEW THEY WOULD LOCK IT UP AND WE WOULD BE LEFT AL- WHAT THE FUDGE?!!!!!!!!!! I'm STUCK WITH YOU IN THIS HELL HOLE OF TERROR?!!!!!!!!" She yelled out .

I flipped open my phone and read the time.

I smirked.

_**12:00 a.m.**_

I pulled Amu close to me and snuggled her.

"L-LET GO!" She struggled to get away from me.

But she didn't.

Obviously.

I licked her neck.

"A-Ah!" She yelled out.

Too bad it wasn't a moaning 'ah'.

Then I went right next to her ear, my arm slung across her shoulders.

"Ef us, right Amu?" I whispered into her ear before biting it.

She shrieked.

"Ef me, Amu. _Fuck_ me." I whispered huskily into her hear, breathing softly.

**Ikuto:: Now THAT was hawt.**

**Amu:: ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE EXCEEDINGLY PERVERTED IN IT!**

**Nikki::....Okies, then. When Ikuto said "hawt", it reminded me of the song Hawt Mess by Cobra Starship. I command you to listen to it. Go! :D**

**Ikuto:: _Well you're a hot mess and Im falling you! And Im like "Hot damn! Let me make you my boo!"_**

**Amu:: Shuddap Ikuto! *blushes***

**Ikuto:: _Oh I love it, I love it._**

**Amu:: SHUT UP! *blush***

**Amu:: P-Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: _And I'll make you mine own._**

**Amu:: SHUT UP!**

**Nikki:: I told you it was a good song :3**

**Ikuto:: _And you can shake, shake, shake it! You know what to do!_**

**Amu:: O-OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! *blushing madly***

**Ikuto:: _You're a hot mess. And Im loving it, hell yes!_**


	20. Couples Only

**Nikkie:: Im backs :DDDD And what's even better is that this is _Hard To Get_'s 20th chapter :DDDDDD Amazing, right?! So I tried to make it even longer than my latest shorter chapters. Halloween is also coming up. I needa buy my costume. Which one should I be: A Vampire, a Maid, or a Cat? ANSWER ME NAO :3 Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 106 was kawaii 3 Hikaru and Rikka...OOOH I could see love between them. It almost reminds me of Amuto love. But Amuto love is so much better xD I MISS IKUTO D: HE BETTER COME BACK! Ah, the new chapter of Shugo Chara! is almost out. Cant wait! Not like that's a difference though xD Anyways, thanks for the reviews and heres the next chappie!**

**Ikuto:: Finally. You updated.**

**Amu:: U-Um Ikuto, it's only been one week.**

**Ikuto:: Whatever.**

**Amu:: Oh yeah, Nikki, I heard one of your crushes were looking right at you at this year's Talent Show - sorry you and your friends didnt win though. But you guys were awesome!**

**Nikki:: Thanks :D But yeah! HE TOTALLY LOOKED AT ME :D My sister said so. Did he like how my hair was tied up? OOO: And my glasses were off? OOO:**

**Ikuto:: Ugh, love.**

**Amu:: Aw, love!**

**Nikki:: xD**

**Nikki:: Anywyas, does anyone know the official site of the clothing store _Utopia_? They are the ones who sell goth/punk clothes. Yes, yes. I dress Punk-Goth. Also, anyone know where the stores _Hot Topic_ and _2 Cute_ clothing stores are? They have to be around Plainview so Valley Stream, Hicksville, or some other palce next to Plainview is good xD Anyways, yeah.**

**Ikuto:: CAN WE HURRY UP ALREADY?! I WANNA READ HOW PERVERTD I AM!**

**Amu:: Calm down perv!**

**Ikuto:: Oh wait, I can make this go faster.**

**Amu:: E-Eto...*sweatdrops***

**Ikuto:: Nikkie doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

**Ikuto:: There we go.**

**Amu:: ^^;;**

_**Recap**_

"Ef me, Amu. _Fuck_ me." I whispered huskily into her hear, breathing softly.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I can NOT believe this was happening.

EF THIS ALL!!!!

So here I am, shirtless with this perv's hand over my shoulders.

Wait…WHAT?!

HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE **BREATHING** NEAR ME!

I quickly slapped his hand away and scooted all the way over to the other side.

I saw his cunning and stupid face's lips pout.

Oh fuck him.

That's right.

Not _ef _him.

**Fuck** him.

"Awwwwww." Ikuto dragged out, whining like a little kid.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"I was just having some fun, though." He whined again.

"Oh forget this." I said.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him.

"Ah, what happened to the good, dandy little Amu?" Ikuto smirked.

Why I ought to!

"Well right now this is the little naughty Amu who's bad and likes to curse at pervs!" I yelled.

Ikuto smirked even wider.

"So with _me_ you turn naught, eh? Do you also start to curse when _things_ happen to you? Aw you bad kitty." He started smirking with that stupid seductive tone.

I never even meant it like THAT!

"I DON'T mean it like that, STUPID!" I yelled at his face.

"_Sure_ ya don't." He smirked.

UGH!

I ended up saying nothing and avoided looking, thinking, and cursing at him.

He was just _SO_ annoying right now.

I swear.

"Don't be like that, Amu." Ikuto just kept on getting closer and closer next to me as I pushed myself away and away from him.

What a perv.

"Come on Amu." Ikuto eventually caught me when he drove me right into a dead end.

DAMN THIS!

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth.

"But your skin screams, "Touch her! Touch her!"" Ikuto smirked.

I'm going to kill him!

"Get away from me you freaking per-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because I heard people outside.

I'm saved! I'm saved!

I quickly stood up.

Ikuto looked pissed but he also stood up.

I went to the front with Ikuto only to find that the haunted house was unlocked.

YES!

I'm FREE!

Then what I saw made me yell.

AHFASDKJGHDJGHDSKLGHASDKGHSA!

EVERYTHING WAS PINK AND RED.

EVERYTHING HAD THE WORD 'COUPLE' ON IT.

EVERYONE WAS KISSING, HOLDING HANDS, OR WITH SOMEONE.

THIS TURNED INTO SOME SORT OF LOVE COUPLE THING!

Only then did Ikuto and I run into some preppy girl.

"Hello! Welcome to the Couple's Amusement Park. This is for _only_ couples!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, well, I don't belong here. I'm just going to go." I said quickly, trying to find some way out of his hell hole.

"Of course you do!" She yelled.

"Weren't you and your boyfriend here doing a _little something_ in there?" She asked.

And when she looked at Ikuto, I _swear_, she melted.

"W-What? N-No!" I yelled.

"Then why are you only in your underwear and bra?" She asked.

I looked at myself.

IKUTO!

YOU ASSHOLE!

"Oh _honey_, we _did_ have sex. Remember?" Ikuto said, draping his arm across my shoulder and pulling me to his side.

"She's just a little shy when it comes to this topic." Ikuto whispered to the lady.

"Ah, I see." She nodded.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

IKUTO IS SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!

"That's good! Because is she wasn't your girlfriend, you guys would have _never_ left until...well...until the other Amusement Park comes back. The one with the haunted house. We just set this place up today in the morning. So for the other Amusement Park to come back…it would take about a month or two." She explained.

"Plus, you guys have to be in this place until the smoke outside clears up. It has some bad chemicals in it." She added.

My jaw dropped.

I HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE IKUTO'S GIRLFRIEND UNTIL I FIND A WAY OUT?!

"Ikuto…I thought you said you **hated** to have a girlfriend." I whispered to his, gritting my teeth.

"I _do_. But this is an exception. I heard they have sex appealing stuff here for couples only. So we can fake it for a while. Perfect, right?" He said, looking at me. Not to mention he was smirking.

DAMN IT!

"So I hope you have a great time here!" The lady exclaimed, now skipping away.

"Isn't this great, _honey_!" Ikuto exclaimed, obviously using the word 'honey' just to aggravate me.

And clearly he was pretending.

But he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Shut it." I snapped.

Suddenly that same lady came back.

"I almost forgot! You guys need to get a picture! It's the law here!" She said, now grabbing our hands to the photo-taking place.

THEY HAVE LAWS HERE NOW?!

"Let's experiment, Amu-_koi_." Ikuto said.

"You are _so_ dead when we get back." I muttered to him, deadly.

When it was time for our photo, Ikuto stood with his arm over my shoulders again.

I hate this.

And I had to put on this fake smile as I stood beside him.

That's when he did it.

And it _almost_ made me blush.

Ikuto was squeezing my butt with the arm that was around my shoulders.

Not to mention _dirty_ things to it.

I HATE THIS.

I SWEAR.

"If you grope my ass one more time, I will chop your balls off while you're sleeping." I threatened him, silently.

He immediately stopped.

Ha, he was afraid.

Then the picture was taken.

Once we got the picture, he got one and I got one.

I felt like ripping it up.

But since the lady was there, I tucked it into my pocket.

"Don't we look adorable, Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Do you _want_ your balls to be chopped off?" I gritted my teeth.

"If it's being touched by your hands…I really would be turned on. Horny, perhaps." He smirked.

"P-PERVERT!" I yelled at him.

Everyone turned to look at us.

Ef.

"U-Uh…" I continued to search for words in my brain.

"He was talking dirty in the public so I had to make him be quiet. You know how I and Ikuto-koi," I quickly grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him to me, "get around each other. Turned on, and horny. We were talking about my giving a h-h-h-h-a-a-a-n-n-n-d-d-d-d-j-j-j-o-o-o-b-b and all." I quickly said, feeling the heat rising up to my cheeks.

"My, my, Amu-koi. Dirty, aren't we?" Ikuto said, smirking.

"Yes honey, I know my ass looks nice." I said quickly, stalling.

"Now why don't we do those things you mentioned early to everyone?" Ikuto huskily and _seductively_ breathed into my ear.

Yup, now my face was beet red.

FUCK. HIM.

"Shut. Up. Ik. U. To." My hands were so clenched up in a fist that I wanted to rip his face, his smirk, his ugly-ness up!

GOD!

And just like that the lady came back.

Oh great.

Note the sarcasm.

"Okay! Since you were saying those _things_ back there," the freaky lady nudged me, "I'll send you off to the Couple's Room!" She announced.

C-Couple's Room?!

PLEASE don't tell me it's used for _that_.

AHHH!

What type of mess did Ikuto get me into?!

"U-Uh, no. I don't think that would be neces-" I didn't get to finish _my_ statement because _Ikuto_ took over.

"That would be _perfect_. Amu here wanted to get all _dirty_, anyways." Ikuto said.

…

HE IS DEAD.

"I-It's really f-fine! I'm okay; I don't w-wanna go." I said, trying to act my calmest.

"Nonsense!" Ikuto yelled out, smirking at me.

"Please take us there." He said.

EF!

NO!

The lady led us to the place and once I saw it I died.

It was…_horrible_.

T-There was k-k-k-i-i-i-n-n-n-k-k-k-y-y-y-y s-stuff ev-everywhere!

IK-U-TO!

I took Ikuto's hand, made sure that hyper lady wasn't there, and pulled him outside of the room.

He was going to get it.

And **not** in the way he wants it.

"What the hell, Ikuto?! I mean, seriously? You KNOW this isn't going to happen." I told him.

"Oh, Amu. Amu, Amu, Amu, _Amu_. You just have to wait. Because in the near future, you'll be on your _knees_, begging me to have sex with me." He smirked smugly.

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"Oh, that's cool. I would _love_ to be over your body." He smirked even wider.

Ugh!

Before I could make a comeback, a lady with gorgeous long hair came up to Ikuto.

And just _look_ at her clothes.

They were small.

And her cleavage was fully exposed.

"Um, excuse me. I can't find my purse. Can you help me?" She had that seductive look in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Ms." Ikuto smirked.

This is why girls don't hook up.

Especially with a playboy.

"Oh, it's in there." She pointed to the Couple's Room.

Oh, it's in there.

Yeah right.

"Oops." She dropped her bracelet by _'accident'_.

And when she bent down, you can see a _full and clear_ view of her butt and thighs.

Ikuto looked like he was getting turned on.

"So let's go in the room now." He said as he opened the door for her.

She strolled into the room.

Before Ikuto went into the room, I gave him a look.

_The_ look.

The pissed off look.

"Seriously, Ikuto? You're going off with that slut instead of helping me get out of here?" I asked him, rolling my eyes, hand on my hip.

"Uh, did you _see_ her?" He asked.

"Yeah. I wonder _why_ I called her a slut." I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You're just jealous that's you're not in there with me." He smirked.

My mouth dropped.

"No I am not. I rather take my chances with a geek, idiot." I said.

I scoffed.

I will **never** be jealous of Ikuto.

I mean, seriously?

"I'd like to see that day." He snickered.

"God, just shut up." I said.

Ikuto was getting _so_ annoying.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Have fun in there. I rather be _alone_." I said.

"Have fun with that." He rolled his eyes again.

"I will. At least it's better than hanging out with _you_ all day." I retorted.

"Then go _do_ it already." He said.

"Fine, I will." I said, turning around.

"Okay then." He said, his voice getting higher at 'kay'.

"I'll hang out with someone else." I said.

"Mhm." He hummed.

"We are officially fake broken up." Did that make sense?

"I'm so happy now." He smirked – or, at least I sensed it.

"You idiot. You're leaving helping me to escape to have sex with a random person?" I asked, rising up an eyebrow – which he couldn't see.

"Yup." He chirped.

"Idiot." I shook my head in disapproval and left.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Fine by me.

I mean, what's so wrong if I want to have some fun around here?

That lady was _fine_.

And that's when this guy followed Amu.

Probably going to talk to her and stuff.

Y'know?

I turned around and went into the room, locking the door behind me.

I already saw the girl on the bed already half naked.

She was in her bra and panties.

…Like Amu.

I began taking off my shirt and pants and everything else.

I was already on top of her, kissing her and what not.

It was Amu's fault.

And her stupid irritated face, her stupid hips…her stupid breasts…

And that guy, too.

His stupid self.

It's not like he's going to rape her or anything, right?

I mean, it's not like he could.

Even though she was just in her bra and panties…

Oh great.

Now by doing this, I'm not gaining any 'love' from Amu.

In other words, it'll be harder to woo her in now.

_'Great going, Ikuto.'_

Fine, fine.

I'll apologize for doing nothing and help her get out of this place.

Even though I don't want to get out.

I'll be the nice one.

I got off the girl and she looked at me confused.

"I…um…I gotta get some money." I murmured, putting my boxers on and leaving the room.

Damn this.

I could have just had sex and left.

But _Amu_ wouldn't want that, now would she?

God, girls and their rules.

I searched around for Amu and finally saw her sitting at the bench.

I smirked and went up to her.

I sat beside her.

"Boo." I whispered.

She jumped at looked at me, furiously.

"W-What?!" She snapped.

"Aw, and I thought you would be happy to see me." I pouted and put my hand over my heart.

"Psh, yeah right. Don't waste your breath on even saying that." She scoffed.

_'I didn't think so.'_

"So, ready to leave?" I asked her.

"Finally!" She shot up from her seat and began walking away.

I followed in suit.

Except for the jumping from the seat thing.

Anyways, I saw this Kissing Booth with a teen guy in it.

He wasn't that bad looking since a lot of girls were lining up but then again, if I was there I would have about _100x_ more girls than that guy.

"Hey Amu, I dare you to go kiss that guy." I pointed over to the kissing booth.

"W-What?" She looked over there and her face looked horrified.

"No way!" She yelled, going forward.

"Why not? 'Cause you're a bad kisser? I always knew it." I smirked.

She was really a good kisser.

I just needed her to get intimidated.

"I AM a good kisser, jerk!" She yelled at me.

"Sure you are." I smirked even wider.

"I-I'll prove it then!" She walked up to the guy, cut all the girls in the line, and kissed the boy.

Now I wish _I_ was in that guy's place.

She walked back.

"S-See?" She said.

She wasn't yelling though…

Something's up….

But I brushed it off.

"That was _hilarious_." I started to laugh.

"SHUT UP! Now let's leave IDIOT!" She stormed off.

I laughed a bit more and followed her.

We were allowed to leave because the smoke cleared up.

Well, at least I have an easier time wooing her in now.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

When I got back, I told Utau _everything_.

She cracked up at some parts but otherwise, she hid her laughter.

Ha. Ha.

Sarcasm…

"Anyways Amu, since I was all bored here and stuff, Kukai took me out to places. We became closer. He's almost like my best guy friend. He's closer than Ikuto to me, now." She said.

WHAT?!

THEY HATE EACH OTHER!

"I-I thought you guys hate each other." I said.

"Oh, we do. But in the friendly way." She smiled.

U-Um…

"I-Is that even possible?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Sure it is! You and Ikuto have that going on. But you only hate him – in the friendly way." She answered, now smirking.

WHAT!?

"T-That is _SO_ no true, Utau!" I yelled.

She ended up laughing.

"U-Utau…I have to tell you something. But promise not to tell _anyone_. Not even Kukai." I told her.

I don't even know what I mentioned Kukai.

Force of habit?

"Sure." She agreed.

"O-Okay." I nodded.

"Remember when I told you that dare Ikuto told me to do?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"What about it?"

"When I kissed that guy…um…he said I was a horrible kisser…." I murmured.

I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

Utau burst out, laughing.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled.

"T-Then just practice." She said when she calmed down.

"On who? My pillow? A hand?" I said.

That made her giggle.

Okay, I giggled too.

"No, on the best kisser in school. Someone who you can trust." She said.

"Um…Kukai?" I asked.

"No!" She said quickly.

"I mean…n-no." She nervously laughed.

Okay….

"Tadase?"

"No."

"Nagihiko?"

"Hello? He has a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. Forgot. How about Kairi?"

"He has a girlfriend and he wouldn't even want to – unless it's with Yaya."

"There _is_ one more person." She smirked evilly.

Oh my God.

It is NOT going to be him.

"Are you talking about…I-Ikuto?" I said.

"Yes!"

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

"HE'S A FREAKING PERVERT!"

"Come on Amu. One day when you get a boyfriend-" I cut her off.

"I'm staying single." I said.

"But still. You have to know how to kiss." She said.

"It's not a job!" I yelled out.

"But it's necessary in life." She explained.

"B-But Ikuto's a perverted playboy!" I yelled.

"Amu. Come on."

"Do I _HAVE_ to ask him?" I whined.

"Unless you want to make out with your pillow or hand." She said.

"F-Fine…I'll practice on Ikuto…" I muttered.

"Good! Now go prepare to tell him." She announced.

I waved her a goodbye and left her room to go to my room.

Ikuto wasn't there.

_'Good.'_

This is SO horrible!

I mean, I have to practice kissing on Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto the perverted playboy?!

My life is ruined now!

**Amu:: NOOOOOO!!!! I HAVE TO KISS IKUTO A LOT NOW!!!!!**

**Ikuto:: Yes!**

**Nikki:: SOrry, I needed to make you guys closer.**

**Amu:: Gee, thanks.**

**Ikuto:: Gee, thanks!**

**Nikki:: xD**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!...so you can see me an Amu kiss.**

**Amu:: NOOOOOOOO**

**Ikuto:: *smirks***


	21. Lesson One

**Nikki:: Here ish the next chappie of _Hard To Get_. Btw, Shugo Chara Party! is SOMEWHAT getting back to the main plot. I mean, Yaya is already finding her would-be self. OH YEAH. DID YOU READ THE SUMMARY AND PREVIEW OF SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 46?!?!?1/11111////11 /11//// TADASE IN A GROWN UP FORM AND YORU GETS FOUND BY AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111 The SHIT?! I cant wait :DDDDDDDDD**

**Ikuto:: _Oh_ great, we have a hyper Nikki. Joy, just joy.**

**Amu:: Oh yeah, HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone :3**

**Ikuto:: I liked the chapter here for Halloween *smirks***

**Amu:: Ew Ikuto. *punches stomach***

**Ikuto:: Aw, you really want to touch me.**

**Amu:: P-P-P-PERVERT!**

**Nikki:: Oh yeah, everyone, there's an important note on the bottom concerning _Hard To Get_ and _Love Is Stupid_.**

**Ikuto:: Just get on with it already. This chapter is in my facor *smirks at Amu***

**Amu:: Oh GOD NO!!!!**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

My life is ruined now!

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

So here I am, rehearsing my lines for telling Ikuto to kiss me.

Horrible.

I know.

Don't even remind me about it.

Even though I'm doing it…

"So Ikuto, I need you to let me practice kissing you." I said.

I sighed.

I won't even be saying it like that.

I'd probably say it some other way.

I looked at the mirror.

Ugh!

"Hey Ikuto, do you just want to go and kiss and that will turn into sex and then we'll be girlfriend and boyfriend then we'll get married then we'll die together?" I said sarcastically, putting this excited, girly look on which was followed up with the roll of my eyes.

"I'm not sure about the marrying, boyfriend girlfriend, or the dying thing, but sure. I'll have sex with you." I heard a notorious voice.

SHIT.

I quickly spun around to see Ikuto smirking, sitting on the bed.

"I-I was KIDDING!" I yelled out.

"Uh huh. Sure you were _love_." He smirked even wider.

"Sounds like you were _rehearsing_ for something." He added.

Shit! How does he know?!

"W-When did you come in?" I asked him.

"I came in just when I heard you start that sentence." He said.

"G-Good." I laughed nervously.

"_Anyways_, what were you practicing for?" He asked me, smirking.

"M-Me? Pr-Practicing? Psh, yeah r-right." I fumbled.

Ef.

"_Sure you weren't_." He said sarcastically.

"Now…what were you practicing for?" He tilted his head to the right, smirking even wider than before.

_'Come on Amu! Think of something!'_

"I-I was p-practicing f-for…f-for…U-U-Utau and K-Kukai! They're h-hooking up! Ha-Haven't you heard?" I said quickly.

"I-I just h-have to h-help her practice. T-They're g-going out tonight." I added.

Shit, why did I even _say or think_ about that?

They're just F-R-I-E-N-D-S.

"That's not true since Kukai is having sex with that girl from our Science class today. The one who flirts and wears short skirts." He said.

Damn.

I hate Ikuto.

"I-I'm p-p-practicing f-for a-a g-g-guy." I stuttered.

"_Really _now?" Ikuto did that high voice thingy.

I hated it.

God, Ikuto is _so_ nosy.

"Now, who is this guy? And why where you using _my_ name?" He asked again.

Too. Much. Questions. Being. Asked.

Who should I use?

Then it hit me.

"H-He's an old f-friend. We c-chat online. His n-name is S-S-Sasuke!" I blurted out quickly.

This made Ikuto smirk the widest he ever has done before.

"Sasuke, eh? Well that's it for me. I have to go meet Saaya. Today's her night." He got up from the bed and left.

Huh?

What just happened?

Ikuto is _so _weird.

Anyways, I decided to practice even _more_.

Why?

Ikuto knows partially why I'm doing this.

The rehearsing part.

But I still knew I was going to mess up.

It was obvious.

_'God must hate me.'_

I groaned and practiced more.

How did this even happen?

Oh yeah…_Utau_.

Ef her.

I HATE THIS.

Wait!

Who else knows more about kissing?

…

Kukai!

I'll get some tips from him!

Yeah!

So where is he right now…?

I got out of my dorm room and went to find him.

_'Remember what Ikuto said. He is hanging out with that girl.'_

I walked quickly to find him.

Science Class!

Of course!

I went quickly to Science Class.

_THUD!_

Ouch.

Last thing I remembered was that I was going to Science Class.

And now I'm on the floor.

"O-Ow…" I whispered to myself, rubbing my butt.

"A-Amu! I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry to meet Ikuto." A princely voice said.

_'Tadase!'_

"T-Tadase!" I said as he held out a hand, offering help.

I gladly took it and he pulled me up.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I ended up hugging him.

I think I'm over my crush on Tadase.

I mean, he's not that type of person.

Tadase ended up looking at me in a strange way, scratching his head.

"U-Uh Amu, we sleep in the same dorm." He pointed out.

My face was getting hot from embarrassment.

"O-Oh! I forgot and all." I said sheepishly.

"A-Anyways, did you see Kukai? I have to ask him something." I asked Tadase.

"Yeah, he's at the Science Room." Tadase informed.

I knew it!

"Oh, thanks! See you around?" I said as she walked to the Science Room.

"Yeah." Tadase nodded his head as I left.

And that's when I heard someone talk.

"Be careful not to run into other people, Hinamori-san." That voice sounded like a book worm.

"K-Kairi!" I said, surprised.

"Yes, it is me." Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses.

"W-What's up? How're things with Yaya?" I asked him, grinning.

This time Kairi blushed.

Well, faintly.

"Y-Yaya? O-Oh, she's well, like me. May I ask where you're going?" Kairi answered, changing the subject.

"I'm going to the Science room. Meeting Kukai." I said.

"Oh, Souma-kun." Kairi nodded.

"Rima told me something about a double date between you, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko. You are going, right?" I asked him before leaving.

"Quite right. I'm going tonight. Just how Kukai is going to be with a lady from our Science Class." Kairi said.

_'Lady? More like slut.'_

"Well, see you later." I said, waving as I quickly walked to the classroom.

"And you too." Kairi waved a bye.

Okay, so he's definitely in the Science Room.

Good.

I traveled my way down there – the room.

And when I got in there, I was right.

…And so were Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi.

He was with that girl.

When I entered the room, none of them noticed because they were too busy making out.

I sighed – nope, they didn't hear.

I quickly went up to Kukai and pulled him away by the back of his collar.

"H-Hey! H-Hinamori!" He yelled out.

"Sorry, I need him. I'll give him back to you later." I said.

So I dragged him all the way to my dorm room and threw him on the bed.

Then I locked the door.

He put his hands up in defense.

"L-Listen Hinamori, I'm not your type. You're more of Ikuto's type." He said quickly.

What?!

Is this what he thought this was about?!

I grabbed a pillow and threw it onto his head.

"You idiot! I'm not here to have _sex_ with you! Yuck!" I yelled out.

He sighed and sat up.

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"Must be important since you dragged me away from having sex." He added.

Yes, Kukai. It is important.

I ignored his last sentence and went on.

"Okay, you know Ikuto, right?" I asked him, pacing around in circles.

"Um, yeah. He's my best bud." He replied in a weird voice.

"Good! Because, you see, I have to practice kissing on him." I said quickly.

"WAIT! Hold up, back up! What?!" He yelled out, excited.

"Y'see, I'm a bad kisser. Ikuto, on the other hand, is a good one, so I need his help to become a better one." I told him.

"But Ikuto told me you were a good kisser." Kukai scratched his head. "Remember at the Ball?"

"Yeah but that was because it was _Ikuto_! He's a playboy! He did most of the kissing!" I explained to him.

"That makes sense." He said.

"Of course it does!" I shouted.

"C-Calm down." He said, a little bit scared.

Don't be scared! I need advice!

"K-Kukai! I need advice!" I yelled to him.

"Just tell him. He'll be good with this – of course. A-Actually…this would help him in his pla- Never mind! I said nothing!" He said quickly, covering his mouth.

Okay then….

"Thanks Kukai. You were _such_ good help." I said, sarcastically.

But…he did make it easier, in some stupid, weird way…

"Glad to help!" He exclaimed, not noticing the sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!" He yelled from outside.

I closed the door and leaned against it.

I'm screwed.

You know what?

I'm gonna get a smoothie because that helps me think!

I went out of the room and went to buy myself a smoothie.

After a while, I came back without a smoothie because the store was closed!

_'Great! Can my day get any __**more**__ worse?!'_

When I came in front of the dorm room, I could hear some sort of hair shuffling in the room.

Ikuto must be back.

Ef.

I guess this is where my rehearsing pays off.

I opened the door to see Ikuto only with pants on.

Shirtless.

God he has such a toned bod-

Snap out of it, Amu!

Remember the rehearsing!

A towel was hanging around his neck.

The right end was being held by his hand, rubbing his hair.

He just took a shower.

You could see the steam from the bathroom coming out to the room and the water falling down on his slick body.

_'So that was the noise.'_

I turned around and locked the door, shutting it.

I didn't want anyone to hear.

"Planning to rape me Amu?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"S-Shut up, p-perv!" I stuttered, blushing.

"I need to ask you for a favor." I muttered.

"Okay, so what is it sexy?" He asked.

"Okay, shut up with the names!" I yelled at him.

He just chuckled.

"Okay, remember you dared me to kiss that guy? At the Couple's thing?" I asked him.

He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, the guy said I was a bad kisser." I said.

Ikuto looked like he was holding back laughter.

"D-Don't laugh!" I could feel the heat build up all over my body.

"And this concerns me?" He said with a smirk.

"B-Because I want to know if y-you can be my m-mentor on ki-kissing. I-In other words, c-can I p-practice k-kissing by k-k-kissing y-y-y-y-you?" I stammered.

GOD I HATE THIS!

"Why, _sure_." He said, smirking.

HE'S LOVING THIS, I TELL YOU!

He got up and threw the towel aside.

"U-Uh, what are y-you doing?" I asked him.

"Lesson One." He whispered seductively in my ear.

Then he quickly pinned me to the bed.

I was under him and he was on top of me.

I could feel the water from his hair hit my face and body.

"W-What the hell?!" I yelled out.

The ef?!

"Get o-off per-" I didn't get to finish because he cut into my sentence.

"Lesson One." He repeated before crashing his lips down onto mine, his tongue now entering my mouth.

**Nikki:: Okay, that's the chapter :D Obviously in Ikuto's favor xD**

**Ikuto:: Did you actually START the next chapter?**

**Nikki:: Even better *grins***

**Ikuto:: Okay...**

**Nikki:: I finished the whole next chapter and Im working on the next next chapter.**

**Ikuto:: THEN UPLOAD IT!**

**Nikki:: Nah, Im gonna be evil x3 MUHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Lawl. XD**

**Amu:: What about the important news?**

**Nikki:: O-Oh yeah! Almost forgot!**

**Ikuto:: *slaps forehead* Forgetful idiot...**

**Nikki:: Okay, so as you all know - well some of you, if you didnt look at my profile - there's this story _Love Is Stupid_. I believe I already pasted up the full summary on one of this story's chapters. Anyways, I finished the first 4 CHAPTERS on it. I was wondering if you wanted me to upload them each week, like I do with _Hard To Get_. Problem is, if I do that, I have to alternate each week. That means, lets say next Saturday I decide to upload the first chapter of _Love Is Stupid_, I cant upload _Hard To Get_. And then the Saturday after the Saturday I uploaded the first chapter of _Love Is Stupid_, I upload the chapter of _Hard To Get_ but NOT _Love Is Stupid_. Do you guys want me to do that?**

**Ikuto:: SO long...**

**Amu:: Actually, not that long.**

**Nikki:: Well, I have to go to my friend's house soon for Trick-Or-Treating and that means CANDY :DDD Gosh, I sound like Yaya now xD**

**Amu:: T-This must be Yaya's favorite holiday *sweatdrops***

**Yaya:: IT IS :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Ikuto:: .....**

**Nikki:: O-Okay, someone do the honors.**

**Yaya:: YAYA WILL!!!**

**Yaya:: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nikki:: AND.....**

**Nikki & Amu & Ikuto & Yaya:: HAPPY HALLOWEEN~**


	22. Learning How To French

**Nikki: Thx for the reviews :DDDDDDDDD Heres the next chappy, too :3 OH EM GEE, SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 46 RAWS WERE...DJKASGDAGHADSKHGKALGHAKLGHKG. AMAZING. IKUTO ISH CLOSE. HUNT HIM DOWN!!!!!!! Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 108 was cute ~ Too bad there was no Hikaru D: The next chappie for this is already written out :DDDDDDDDD Thx for ze reviews and hers the next chappy ~**

**Ikuto:: Ahem! Dont you have something to say?**

**Amu:: I guess he's right...**

**Nikki:: Oh yeah! I think Ill post _Love Is Stupid_ when theres the Christmas break or something.**

**Amu:: Okies**

**Ikuto:: Lets get this over with, this chapter is in MY favor *smirks***

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"Lesson One." He repeated before crashing his lips down onto mine, his tongue now entering my mouth.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

If anyone told me that I was going to be starting his stupid lessons _today_, I would have killed Ikuto or laughed at it since it wasn't going to happen.

**Wrong.**

But here I am with his tongue exploring my mouth, his on top of me.

My next words: THE EF?!

W-What the fuck?!

I mean, I'm supposed to start them tomorrow, not today!

Heck, I didn't even _know_ HE had to pick the dates and not ME.

Sexiest, much?!

"H-Hey, get off!" I yelled between the kiss.

All Ikuto did was just kiss me more.

Gee, that helped!

Sarcasm, much?

And that's when I felt Ikuto's slimy hand go down to my thigh.

Okay, that's it.

I ended up biting his tongue.

"W-Witch!" Ikuto yelled, getting off of me, examining his tongue.

Hey, at least he didn't use _Bitch_.

"H-Hello! I, first, wasn't ready, and yuck much?!" I yelled at him, throwing a pillow at his face.

"_Yuck much_?" He repeated me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you heard!" I yelled.

"Kissing isn't supposed to be _yuck_. It's supposed to be relaxing, turning you on, and horny. Yeah, pretty much." Ikuto explained to me.

"The ef?!" I shouted.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?!

"And your lessons start when _I_ say they do." He smirked.

"H-Hey! This isn't sex lessons! Just kissing! So keep your hands to yourself!" I told him.

"Whatever you say." He smirked.

"I-I mean it!" I yelled at him, my face flushing.

"Mhm. Sure." He nodded his head.

But he still had that damn smirk on.

Ef him.

No.

Fuck him.

I HATE HIM.

THIS WAS SUCH A MAD AND BAD IDEA!

"I-I hate you! GAH!" I yelled at him.

"If you 'hate' me so much, why are you asking me to help you?" He smirked.

GOD!

I HATE THIS GUY!

"Because you're a good kisser, you idiotic idiot!" I yelled at him.

….

Shit.

I quickly covered my mouth, blushing.

This made Ikuto smirk even _more_.

"I knew it. You _do_ think I'm a good kisser." He boasted.

"I-I said no such thing!" I shouted.

"Then what was this," he smirked, "_Because you're a good kisser, you idiotic idiot!_?" He imitated my voice.

"I never said _I_ thought that, stupid!" I said.

"But you were implying it."

"NO!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure."

"GOD! You are SO irritating!"

"Then why would you be taking kissing lessons from this _irritating_ face?" He asked, smirking.

I hate this guy.

I really do.

"Can you just shut it?!" I yelled at him.

"Sure I can. I just need your lips on mine." He smirked.

GAH!

"Okay, I'm leaving!" I shouted, getting up on my two feet.

"See ya tonight. Lesson Two starts." He said, lying back onto his bed, reading a Playboy magazine.

"Bye!" I angrily yelled at him, slamming the door.

"You too honey!" I heard him yell from inside.

UGH!

Can he get any more annoying?

That evening I decided to go to Utau's since I couldn't go to my room because a certain pervert was there.

No names.

Ikuto.

I entered the room which revealed Utau trying to pick out a dress.

…For what?

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, Amu! Good! You're here." She exclaimed, running to me.

I nodded weirdly.

"Okay, you see, I need to pick out a dress for this Soccer Award Ceremony which I'm going with Kukai." She explained quickly.

The ef?!

Before I could ask any questions, she got right to the point.

Utau's that type of girl.

"I'm ONLY going with him because he owes me money." She said.

I sighed of relief.

That makes sense.

No way is Utau going to have a date with a player.

"So why do you care about what you wear so much?" I asked her.

"I flipping do not!" She yelled, her cheeks a bit pink.

Okay…

"So then just pick something random." I told her.

"B-But other p-people will be t-there!" She said hastily.

"Fine, fine," I managed a smile, "I'll help" I told her.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled, suffocating me to death with her bear hug.

…The ones Kukai gives to me…

_'C-Can't b-b-breathe!'_

"O-Okay," I took in deep breaths after she stopped hugging me, "let me find you that 'special' dress for your date."

Utau's face gleamed red.

"I-IT'S NOT A D-D-DATE!" She yelled.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure." I smirked.

…

Oh shit.

I'm acting more like Ikuto!

AHHH!

"I-I mean, y-you're right." I said quickly.

"Y-YES! Yes I AM." She said.

"Okay, how about that one?" I asked her, pointing to a red, elegant dress.

"Let me try it on." She grabbed it.

And that's when we found her the perfect dress to way for her d- I mean, 'ceremony'.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together.

"Y-You really think so?" She blushed.

I nodded my heard eagerly.

"He's going to wear a tux so this would look perfect! Like a perfect picture!" I added, happily.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem!" I handed her a matching purse and gave it to her.

There was a knock at the door.

"T-That must be K-K-Kukai!" She said.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I went to the door and opened it.

Kukai stood there with flowers.

In a tux.

Like I predicted.

"Okay! Come here Utau!" I got Utau to come near Kukai.

"O-Okay, bye Hinamori." Kukai stuttered.

…

KUKAI stuttered?!

THE PLAYER?!

Something's brewing up!

…An idea formulated in my head.

_'This is going to be so much fun!'_

I made them lock their arms.

"Bye!" I waved as they laugh.

I sighed contently.

Oh shit.

Again.

"Time to spend time with one perverted devil." I muttered as I gloomily walked slowly to my room.

When I opened the door to my room, Ikuto was already sitting on a chair, waiting for me.

"Ha, I knew you would come." He smirked.

I was going to say _I'm going!_ but Ikuto stopped me.

"Too late." He smirked even wider.

Ef this.

"Okay, let's just do this already and get it over with." I told him.

"If you're _that_ hasty, sit on my lap." He said.

The shit?!

"A-A-ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled at him, feeling the heat around my body.

"Nope. Now sit." He pointed to his lap and smirked.

I took a deep breath.

_'Remember Amu, he's not having sex with you, just kissing you.'_

I slowly made my way over to him, then, with **much** difficulty, sat on his lap.

Ikuto frowned.

"W-What you perv?" I murmured.

Ikuto then grabbed my two legs and placed it around his hips.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WASN'T CALLED FOR!" I shouted.

"Now it is." He smirked.

_'No sexing, just kissing. No sex, yes for kiss. No sex, yes for kiss.'_

I breathed deeply again.

"Hurry up." I told him.

"The commanding type, eh? I like those types." He smirked.

PERV!

"S-SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled at him, hitting him on the chest.

"Okay, I know you know how to kiss, but I need to teach you how to _french_ kiss." He explained.

Ugh.

"Just go on with it!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, first lick your lips." He directed.

I licked my lips and so did he.

"Now they're moist, not choppy. Good. Now angle you head to the right and I'll go for the left." He said.

I did what was told and so did Ikuto.

"I'm going to start off gentle with you but then stronger? Okay?" He said.

I nodded my head in a strained way.

He slowly came in and I backed away.

I was about to fall but Ikuto placed his hands behind my back, deflecting the fall.

But this made him push me towards him.

Ef.

His lips touched mine.

He was kissing me.

Y-U-C-K.

Ew, just ew.

I just sat there, not doing anything.

Ikuto, unfortunately, caught this.

"Move your lips in the same rhythm." He murmured against my lips.

I nodded.

I hate this SO much!

I did what was told though.

And yes – sucks for me – but yes, I did good since Ikuto gave me a thumbs up.

He started to open his mouth.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Open your mouth." He said as if he read my mind.

I unsteadily did.

To my surprise – a great one –, Ikuto didn't French kiss me yet.

"This is an open mouth kiss. The French comes next." He explained against my lips.

_'Ew, I think I can taste his saliva.'_

Disgusting.

_'Hm…it's minty fresh. Nic- SHUT UP AMU! DON'T FALL FOR THE MINTY IN HIS MOUTH! THIS IS WHAT HE WANTS!'_

Gross, gross, _gross_.

"I'm going to touch your mouth with my tongue, now." He said, pressed against my lips.

That sounds SO gross.

I swear.

"Don't bite it." He warned.

Smart.

I was just about to do that.

His slimy, min-disgusting tongue, crawled into my mouth.

"Okay, now make your tongue go into my mouth but don't do anything, like I am." He explained.

I, out of my will, made my tongue go into his mouth.

GOD, that sounds so disgusting!

"Now explore my mouth while I do the same to yours." He pauses. "But don't go down too deep," I felt him smirk against my lips, "unless you want to get down and dirty."

Maybe I _should_ bit down on his tongue.

He already brought his tongue all around my mouth, exploring every part.

Obviously, I had to the same – much to my dismay.

_'Just move your tongue around his mouth, simple and easy, right?'_

I moved my tongue against the roof of his mouth.

He brought his tongue back into his mouth – and not for stopping – for making his tongue rub against mine.

"Now use your hands. Hand movement." He said.

"Last step." He added.

_'Last step?...YES!'_

His hands went around my hips.

I wanted my hands to hold his face or hand because I didn't want him to get any perverted thoughts.

_'AH! THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT!'_

I decided to wrap my hands around his neck.

Like Ikuto previously said, his kissing did get more seductive, and stronger.

More possessive.

His tongue moved around my mouth more rapidly.

And since he said I have to keep the same rhythm, I also went quicker.

Soon enough, I was losing air.

I wanted to back away from Ikuto as soon as possible.

One problem.

When I did, Ikuto's hands that was around my waist, kept keeping me in place.

"L…t go, p..rv!" I yelled against his lips.

"My part isn't over yet." He said.

The ef?!

Ikuto's tongue was removed from my mouth and I quickly pulled mine out of his.

He ended the kiss with a gentle, but passionate, closed mouth kiss on my lips.

He then moved his head away.

And I backed mine up hastily, panting for air.

"W-Wh…at…the….he-hell?" I breathed between my air grabbing.

"That's how you French kiss." He smirked.

"_Also_…" his smirk widened, "you enjoyed it, didn't you?" He asked.

"N-NOT A BIT!" I yelled at him, getting off his lap.

He just nodded his head, smirking.

The perv didn't believe me!

"UGH! JUST SLEEP ON THE FLOOR TODAY!" I yelled at him, throwing his a blanket and a pillow.

"We have another lesson tomorrow." He smirked, setting himself up on the floor and placing the blanket over his head.

This time I smirked.

_'Sure we do Ikuto. Sure we do. 'Cause tomorrow, you're coming with me to make a couple.'_

I quickly inwardly smirked because Ikuto might have caught it.

His placed the pillow under his head and I turned off the lights.

Well, I hope Utau and Kukai are having a good time because the last hour was a living Hell for me.

"G-night." Ikuto said.

"Ef you." I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I heard him laugh a bit.

"I hate you." I said.

"Aw, thank you, honey. I love you, too!" He exclaimed.

God, this guy is one of a kind…in the bad way.

**Nikki:: OH EM GEE, FOR THE KISSING SCENE I HAD TO LOOK UP HOW TO FRENCH KISS ON GOOGLE. LAWL XDDDD**

**Ikuto:: That, my stupid friend, was a heated moment *smirks***

**Amu:: GAWD EW!**

**Ikuto:: NOW HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT _NEXT_ CHAPTER!**

**Nikki:: Gawd, sheesh sheesh. I will...meanie D:**

**Ikuto:: Good. Now the honors.**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: *smirks* Its good to be in command.**


	23. Spying Will Only Get You Busted

**Nikki:: Here's ze next chappie :DDD Thanks for the reviews. OH EM GEE. OHMAHGAWD. Did you see Shugo Chara Party! Episode 109?! NADESHIKO ~~~~~~~ Well...Nagihiko....BUT IN GIRL FORM ~~~~~~ THE SECRET MIGHT BE OUT SOON OOOOO: LOL at Su in Puchi Pucchi! xD LAWL at Rima, too xDAnyways xD Thanks for the reviews and heres the next chapter ~**

**Ikuto:: Finally. It's been - what? - one week?**

**Amu:: E-Eto...Ikuto, that's when she updates....**

**Ikuto:: THEN MAKE THEM FASTER!**

**Nikki:: N-No need to yell -hides in a corner-**

**Ikuot:: Ugh -rolls eyes-**

**Amu:: MEANIE! SAY SORRY! -hits Ikuto on the head multiple times-**

**Ikuto:: S-Sorry! Just s-stop!**

**Amu:: -stops-**

**Ikuto:: -reads chapter-**

**Ikuto:: WHAT THE SHIT?! Why is there more Kutau and Amuto?!**

**Kukai:: KUTAU?! I HEARD THE NAME!**

**Utau:: Oh my god. Here we go again -rolls eyes-**

**Kukai:: WUT NOW! WE'RE IN THIS!**

**Ikuto:: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THE WHOLE STORY REVOLVES AROUND ME AND AMU, YOU IDIOT!**

**Amu:: -sighs- Boys...**

**Utau:: -shakes head- What are you going to do about them?**

**Amu:: This! -hits Ikuto and Kuaki's head together-**

**Ikuto & Kukai:: - tipsy-**

**Kukai:: C...Can I get a ...a...soccer ball with....with that....?**

**Ikuto:: M-M...i....mil.....milk.....**

**Utau:: LOL.**

**Amu:: I know, right? Xd**

**Utau:: Disclaimer time ~**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

God, this guy is one of a kind…in the bad way.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

That morning I got up extra early for not wanting to be teased by Ikuto.

And by extra early I just mean…9:00 a.m..

But hey! That's early!

"_So_, were you trying to escape my perverted thoughts, eh Amu?" I heard an annoying, perverted, all-too familiar voice call out.

I turned around to see a smirking Ikuto.

"I-I-Ikuto!" I yelled out, surprised.

He just smirked, didn't say anything else.

"What, cat got your tongue?" I smirked inwardly.

"Nope. But…I rather you would." He smirked even wider.

I should have known better than to say that!

"YOU FREAKING P-PERVERT!" I yelled at him.

He needs to stop!

Wait…he shouldn't.

Then I'll be closer to him if he did stop!

And I **don't** want that to happen.

'

Seriously.

"C-Can you just shut up already?! It's so early in the morning!" I told him.

"Wanna start lesson two?" He asked, smirking.

"Is that all you think about?!" I yelled.

Can't I just live with _normal_ roommates?!

God, why do I live with…with…with a perverted creep?!

"Right now, yes." He said.

Oh…_God_ help me.

"Ugh, you are such the pervert." I muttered.

"Anyways, I can't do the lessons today." I smirked with victory.

This made Ikuto pout.

"And why not, kitten?" He asked.

K-Kitten?!

"One, **don't** call me 'Kitten' and two; _you're_ helping me with my plan." I told him.

"What could be _so_ important that I have to skip sex-" I interrupted him.

"Kissing." I corrected, glaring at him.

"_Kissing_," he rolled his eyes, "lessons?" He finished.

"I'm gonna hook two people up." I smiled.

Ikuto scoffed in mock.

"Well I feel sorry for those suckers." He smirked.

I smirked this time which made his fade away, eyeing me carefully.

"One of those suckers would be your best friend." I told him.

"D-Don't you dare Amu! Not Kukai!" He said.

"What? – Worried that he'll actually fall for someone?" I scoffed this time.

"T-That's exactly it!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad. Kukai's _totally_ attracted to Utau. Come on, you can see it!" I explained to the idiot.

That would be Ikuto, by the way.

"Are you crazy, lady?! He's a _player_! Play-er!" He said.

"So? Things change!" I explained to him.

"No way, no way. He is **not** going out with Utau!" Ikuto stated firmly.

"At least let them have _one_ date with each other! And if he looks uninterested in Utau, I'll…I'll," I stalled, thinking of ways to convince Ikuto.

Then it hit me.

Ikuto was a damn player.

Players only want **one** thing from women.

"I'll let you have a full make out session with me!" I told him.

Ikuto looked like he was reconsidering.

"Including all hand movements?" He raised an eyebrow.

I gulped.

I nodded.

He smirked.

"Fine then. Dress sexy for me tonight, honey." He left the room, getting Kukai ready for the date.

_'Come on Utau! Make Kukai fall for you!'_

"WHAT?!" Utau yelled when I told her everything.

I nodded my head.

"A-Amu, you're going to lose that bet!" She yelled.

"No! Kukai's interested in you!" I told her.

"Psh, y-yeah right!" She blushed faintly.

"_Please_ Utau. I don't want to be lip locking with Ikuto." I begged.

Utau looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. But you're not coming!" She said.

I nodded my head.

Utau ended up wearing a purple dress that was slanted down to her knees that had some green flavors mixed into it.

Kukai arrived at the door with a yawning Ikuto.

I shot a glare at Ikuto and he straightened up.

Women should have these powers over men.

"Okay, you guys have fun at your dinner and whatever. We'll be here the _whole_ time!" I told them, planning something up my sleeve.

Kukai nodded hastily.

"Okay, Hinamori, Ikuto, we're off!" He announced, walking out with Utau.

She quickly turned around and whispered, "Wish me luck!"

I gave her the thumbs up.

I was totally going to win.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep." Ikuto said as he began walking.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What's wrong with you? We're going to spy on them!" I told him.

He looked at me like he was crazy.

"Don't you trust your best friend?" He asked me.

"Duh. But I want to get all the juicy details Utau won't tell me." I told him.

"Be ready after 20 minutes and I'll see you there." I said.

"Wa-" He didn't finish that call since I shut the door on his face.

I needed to get ready.

I ended up wearing the last thing in my closet – after running back to my room.

A pink and black party dress that hugged me like crazy – especially my curves.

It was thigh high – maybe even shorter, if possible.

The collar – well, not really a collar – was the top of a heart that went down on both ends, the edges embodied with pink.

My heels were black and pointed stilettos.

Oh shit.

Ikuto's going to tease me for wearing this.

Ef.

I mentally slapped myself and internally cursed at myself.

How can I be so stupid?!

I slammed my door shut and stomped all the way to the restaurant I was supposed to be meeting Ikuto at and where Utau and Kukai are doing their 'date'.

When I got there, I saw Ikuto stand outside with his hands in his pockets looking like he was a lazy ass.

What an idiot.

I walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him.

I didn't even bother to say "Hello".

He would, obviously, being Ikuto, say something perverted.

I got Ikuto and me behind this really big plant.

Thank God they had that here at these fancy restaurants.

"Why are we hiding here? Can't we just get a table?" He asked me.

"Shh! Whisper, idiot! They might hear us!" I _softly_ yelled, and yes, that is possible. I hit Ikuto on the arm.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Plus," I added in a hushed voice, "it makes it even cooler." I squealed inside.

"Now, what's the plan?" Ikuto said, trying to get into this 'mood' but I could clearly see it was fake.

A stupid look came onto my face.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think of one." Ikuto whispered.

"Erm...I never knew we would get this far." I scratched my head.

I heard Ikuto sigh.

Someone cleared their throat.

I looked at Ikuto.

He shook his head.

I looked above and behind us – so did Ikuto.

A waiter was there.

Oh great.

"Are you two taking a table?" He asked us.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say!

"Yeah. We prefer one close to that table." Ikuto answered, pointing to where Kukai and Utau sat.

The waiter rose an eyebrow up in suspicion but continued and led us to our tables.

When we sat down, Ikuto and I picked up the Menus and held them in front of our faces.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Ikuto asked me.

I listened closely.

I nodded.

"Somewhat." I told him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Something about…a…a…condom?!" I yelled out.

Ikuto quickly leaned over the table and closed my mouth with his lips.

Ikuto. Is. Kissing. Me. In. Public.

KILL ME.

NOW.

He backed away later.

"W-What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him, kicking his legs from under the clothed table.

"To make you shut up. And you probably heard wrong." He said.

"Oh and, you can yell again. I enjoyed kissing you." He smirked.

PERV-ERT.

"And, by the way, nice outfit. Hugs your curves." He added.

Oh my God.

Ikuto is the pervy-est guy EVER!

"Shut up!" I kicked him again.

But, then, he held my feet in place.

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get my legs away from his, which I failed in.

"Okay, so yeah. Kukai said, "Well, I think I'm going to get a condom for me and maybe you" that's exactly what he said." I told him.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and leaned closer to the side Kukai was at.

First he looked normal. Then Ikuto's eyes widened, became normal, and widened again.

"Shit! I heard him say it again!" He said.

"I know! I told you, him and Uta-" I was, again, cut off by Ikuto's mouth on mine.

"Get off!" I yelled against his mouth which was open, giving me a French.

"Excuse me, are you done playing footsies?" The waiter came back and asked.

"This man is sexually harassing me!" I pointed to Ikuto.

"Amu, dear, we don't use words like that in a restaurant." Ikuto shook his head in disapproval.

"Dear, my butt!" I yelled at him, throwing the piece of bread at his face.

He looked shocked.

But then he grabbed another piece of bread and threw it back at me.

I was appalled.

He's dead.

The next thing I knew what that I threw someone else's spaghetti all over his face and I and my dress were covered in some sort of Ranch dressing.

And somehow, we ended up on the floor, throwing more things at each other.

And then it happened.

Shit.

"Amu!" A familiar voice said. "Ikuto!" Another said.

"Shit." Ikuto and I said at the same time as we turned our head to see very two pissed dates: Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai.

**Amu:: LAWL.**

**Utau:: LOL.**

**Ikuto & Kukai:: -still knocked out-**

**Amu:: Oh yeah, Nikki, didnt you want to tell the people here about something?**

**Utau:: About a game or something? Maybe two even?**

**Nikki: Oh yeah! People have been asking me if I play online games. OF COURSE XD I play _Mabinogi_ hosted by Nexon and _Audition_ hosted by Redbana. It USED to be hosted by Nexon but not anymore. My IGN ( In game name ) for _Mabinogi_ is Relix. And for _Audition_ its Nikki-Chan.**

**Utau:: Thats it ~**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto & Kukai:: -still knocked out-**


	24. A Different Side Of The Playboy

**Nikki:: WOOOOOO ~ Im so happy 3 I just watched _New Moon_ yesterday on te opening day wth my friends :DDDDD Im not a fan of it but I still believe in Bell x Edward. Im not a fan of Jacob.....I dun like him...:3 EDWARD IS GROWING ON ME. I WANNA GET BIT BY A VAMPIRE NAO. Oh, btw, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 110 was KAWAII. WE SEE A CHARA CHANGE OF DIA 3 OHEMGEE. OHMAHGAWD. IKUTO WHILE HE IS SLEEPING IS SO HAWT. I love it 3 And he only sends Amu those pictures, too. I am DYING for the next chapter of Shugo Chara! to come out \/. PLUS, IM GETTING BLUECONTACTS! IM BECOMING LIKE IKUTO 3333 Anyways, ty for the reviews and heres the next chapter ~**

**Ikuto:: WUT?! You pick -sneers- Edward -sneers- over ME?!**

**Amu:: LOL.**

**Nikki:: -slaps Ikuto on the head- Are you CRAZY?! No way. I pick you over him any day. -huggles Ikuto-**

**Ikuto:: -smirks- I knew it.**

**Amu:: Egoist.**

**Ikuto:: And you love that picture of me Amu, dont you? The one where Im wearing NO shirt in the latest ep ~**

**Amu:: -blushes- N-NO WAY, PERV!**

**Ikuto:: -laughs-**

**Amu:: -hits Ikuto-**

**Nikki:: Anyway....I have a sleepover party today so I'll just get this over with ~ Btw, something important on the bottom.**

**Amu:: I SHOT THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ikuto:: Who cares if you do.**

**Amu:: -slaps Ikuto-**

**Ikuto:: O-Ow! O-Okay, I care.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"Shit." Ikuto and I said at the same time as we turned our head to see very two pissed dates: Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Why are you two here?!" Utau yelled out.

I looked at them.

The two were angry.

"Ikuto! What the hell, dude?!" Kukai asked him.

"It was Amu's idea!" Ikuto yelled out, pointing to me.

LIAR!

"What?! Me?!" I yelled at him.

Before this argument could go on further, the waiter came back.

"The four of you," he spoke, "get out!"

And we did as said.

Crap.

But that still wasn't enough. We still had to get punished.

"Ikuto was the one who said that you and Kukai are getting condoms!" I told Utau.

"W-What?! Me?! This was your whole plan and your interpretation!" He yelled.

"Enough!" Kukai yelled, silencing the two of us.

Then Kukai sighed.

"I said that I'm getting a _condo_ for _me_ in the future. Then I asked Utau, _what about you_." He explained to us.

"Oh." I dragged out in a stupid way.

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Now both of you, explain yourselves!" Utau said.

"First, get in the car. Backseats." Kukai instructed.

I got in the back with Ikuto and Utau sat in the front with Kukai, who was driving.

The radio wasn't on.

_Oh_, the horrible-ness.

"Okay, explain to me what happened there." Kukai said.

I and Ikuto kept quiet.

In the mirror hanging from the car ceiling, I could see Kukai raise his eyebrows.

"Okay, _Hinamori_, start out first." He singled me out!

THAT IS SO UNFAIR!

I needed an excuse. And fast!

"U-Um…I-Ikuto! He knows the _whole _thing." I smirked in triumph.

Ikuto gave me a _WTF_ look.

El, Oh, El.

He grumbled some curses under his breath.

He ended up sighing.

"Amu and I made a bet." He explained.

"A-A bet?! Like the one we have if Hinamori fal-" Ikuto cut off Kukai by a deadly glare telling him to _Shut Up!_.

I heard my name…

Well, my last.

"Yes. A BET." Ikuto said sternly.

What the heck is Kukai even _talking_ about? There was and isn't a bet that involves me made by Kukai and Ikuto…right?

"Okay, so yeah, a bet. So we were betting if you guys are falling for each other." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Which you are not." He added, scoffing.

I saw Kukai and Utau freezing.

Hm?

What's this I see?...

Gee, I sounded old there.

Anyways, Kukai and Utau looked so rigid.

"O-Okay! We forgive you! End of conversation!" Utau said quickly.

Okay then…

"W-What she said! You guys have to walk! T-That's your, um, punishment! Yeah!" Kukai blurted out.

WHAT?!

WALK OUTSIDE IN THE DARK WITH A PERV?!

CAN SOMEONE SAY _RAPE_?!

"U-Utau! You can't do this to me! I'm your best friend! I'll be stuck with a pervert!" I told Utau in haste.

"Sorry Amu. Punishment is a punishment." She said.

"K-Kukai! Please!" I begged.

"Sorry Hinamori, no can do." He shook his head.

They stopped the car and I and Ikuto were **forced** to get out.

How horrible is this?!

"Okay, keep your distance from me. You will **not** be raping me tonight and not ever." I strictly told him.

"Aw, where's the fun in that." He pouted.

"P-PERV!" I whacked him on the shoulder.

When we got to an alley way, we stopped.

"Come with me, we have to go get a Cab." Ikuto said.

"No! I wanna stay here." I whined.

I was NOT going with a pervert.

He sighed.

"Fine, wait here, _I'll_ go call a Cab or something." He said.

"O-Okay. Come back soon, perv! You better not leave me here!" I yelled as he jogged away to the pay phone.

I hugged my arms.

It was cold.

How long has Ikuto been gone?

Oh yeah. One minute.

I suddenly heard rustling from behind me.

In the dead end of the alley way.

"U-Uh, Ikuto?" I asked, peering through the dead end with my eyes.

More rustling.

No answer.

"Um, I-Ikuto? Answer, p-please." I responded to the silence.

I suddenly heard rustling from behind me.

"I-Ikuto, this is no time to play dirty jokes on me! It's cold, dark, and I just wanna go home!" I yelled.

Still no responding.

"P-Please?" I whispered.

I regretted not going with Ikuto.

I saw a shadow grow from behind me on the concrete.

That was not Ikuto.

Ikuto isn't overweight.

Shit.

I started to coolly walk into the dead end, pretending that I was intimidated or scared since that over weight person would want that.

The shadow was gone the time I got into the alley.

I sighed in relief as I stood near the dead end, my back facing the brick wall.

I jinxed myself right there just like how when I entered my school and all the _Starstruckk Boys _were living with me.

And how I had to be sharing the same bed with Ikuto.

I did the same thing here.

I felt two heavy hands on my shoulder.

_'Please be stupid Ikuto, please be perverted Ikuto, please be Ikuto.'_

I silently prayed in my mind as I turned around only to see a very thin man with a hood over his head and a smirk displayed on his face.

Not Ikuto.

I slapped the man's hands away as I turned around to run only to run into another man's body.

An overweight one.

The one from before.

I was suddenly cornered from _all four_ sides, like I was in some sort of square.

Out of nowhere, two other men came up looking like the thin one, only more built, at my sides, cornering me.

"Be quiet and we want hurt you, little girl." The very thin one said as he smirked.

The overweight one grabbed me and made my back face him and he pushed me to his chest, holding me down.

I-I need help!

I screamed but my mouth was muffled by the overweight man's hand.

I tried to bite his hand but it had a glove over it.

The two built men came up to me and grabbed my legs, lifting them up in the air.

"Sstwop!" Is what came out of my muffled mouth.

"Shh girly and this won't hurt a bit…for us." The very thin man said.

I felt my shirt get ripped off with a knife and thrown somewhere else, never to be found again by me or anyone else.

Next was my skirt.

I tried to kick, I tried to scream, and I tried to punch, but everything was useless. I was tied down.

I even tried to scream _Ikuto's_ name.

_'I rather be raped by Ikuto!'_

So now I was left in my bra and underwear.

"Next are the bra and panties." The thin man spoke, smirking lustfully.

My bra was ripped off.

Then my underwear was.

I was naked.

I wanted to die right there and then.

Before the thin man could touch me in anywhere private, I saw him suddenly pushed far off to the side.

My hope was revived.

Someone heard my muffled pleas!

I froze when I saw the face of my savior.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

H-He actually came?!

T-Thank God!

"This is where Football pays off." Ikuto said as he smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"And not to mention, _Soccer_." He added.

He pushed the two built men away, causing my legs to fall down.

Yes!

Thank you, Ikuto!

Next, Ikuto kicked the overweight man, which made me free from his hold.

Yes, yes, yes!

Nothing could go wrong now!

I was _horribly_ wrong.

Ikuto ended up getting punched in the gut.

He grunted.

And not in the sexual frustration way.

Shit.

I should h-help, right?

I ended up grabbing a stone and throwing it at the man who hit Ikuto, one of the built men.

He looked angry.

He looked at _me_.

Plus, I was defenseless and naked.

Crap.

Before he could get to me, Ikuto pushed him down, throwing punches everywhere.

He was knocked out cold.

Good.

Then the overweight man came up to Ikuto and threw him to the side.

Ouch.

I hope Ikuto's alright.

Ikuto stumbled to get up, but he did.

And when he did, he lunged at the overweight guy, causing him to plummet down.

Surprisingly.

Again, Ikuto gave out punched and things like that.

The overweight guy was out cold, too.

Great.

The second built guy was easy.

Ikuto had elbowed him square in the face.

OUCH!

And he laid unconscious on the floor.

_'Hopefully dead.'_

Ikuto breathed deeply and panted.

Again, not in the sexual way.

Ikuto was also pretty beaten up himself.

He was bleeding from his mouth, caused by the hit in his gut.

Punches made bruised marks on his arms, too.

His shirt was ripped, too.

I don't even know why I added in that last part.

Ikuto walked over to me wearily.

And just then, the most horrible thing happened.

The man – the skinniest one – charged at Ikuto with a _knife_ – the same one he ripped my shirt open with – and hit Ikuto right in the stomach.

"I-Ikuto!" I managed to yell out.

Ikuto gasped like he was gasping for air and fell to the floor on his side.

"I-Ikuto!" I repeated, only more worried.

More gasps came out of his mouth as he was getting kicked in the stomach.

I-I have to do something!

I mean, Ikuto risked his life to save mine! It's only fair.

I ended up running over to the skinny man and pushing him out of the way.

I knelt down to the floor, examining Ikuto.

There was _a lot _of blood. But not enough for Ikuto to die.

Good.

W-Wait, what?

I shook my head and touched Ikuto's wounds.

He flinched in pain.

Before I could help Ikuto up, I was suddenly lifted up to my feet and I felt two hands grope my chest.

"I'll just rape your girlfriend in front of you." The man smirked as he touched me more.

Ikuto didn't say I wasn't his girlfriend…

"S-Stop!" I tried to struggle away from him, but failed.

Before he could…um…touch down…there…he was thrown to the wall…

By Ikuto!

Ikuto held him by the collar and grabbed his knife.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto never loses." He said through clenched teeth as he stabbed the man with the knife right through his upper chest, near his heart.

He fell to the ground.

Ikuto stumbled towards me as I ran up to him.

"I-Ikuto!" I supported him standing.

"I-I…told…you to come…with me." He breathed.

"S-Shut up! Don't talk! It'll only hurt more!" I yelled at him.

He ended up hovering over me.

"I-Ikuto…." I whispered.

He crashed his lips on mine.

I _gently_ – he has cuts – pushed him away.

"S-Stop! Are you trying to rape me?!" I yelled at him, feeling scared.

"Of course not." He said.

W-What?

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ said **that** to _me_?

"I just needed some energy. I-I'm not the bad guy. I won't take control over you in the stage you are in right now." He whispered.

…I-Ikuto's really…really a good guy.

He scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

"H-Hey! I'll walk. I can! This is hurting you!" I told him, but he held me in place.

"I'm fine, Amu. Just a few cuts here and there. And I never said you were hurting me." He said.

"You don't look fine." I told him.

"Let's go." He said, not answering.

"What about the crime scene? Let's call the police." I suggested.

"No." Ikuto shook his head. "It's just a freaking hassle if they get mixed up with this. Let's just leave and go somewhere else."

I just nodded my head.

Ikuto ended up carrying me to this Hotel Motel thing.

He also took off his shirt and gave it to me so I can wear it.

"W-What's this for?" I asked him.

"Put it on. You should only be naked around me." He gave off a light smirk.

"Perv." I muttered as I stood on the ground, putting his shirt on.

Ikuto walked up to the front desk and the lady there beamed.

"What may I do for _you_ today? My job is to _serve_ the customers." The lady said seductively.

"I _would_ accept this offer, but not today." Ikuto whispered in the same tone she did.

Ugh, what a playboy…a playboy who risked his life to save mine.

He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the room keys.

**Without** paying.

He has some benefits from his looks, I'll tell you that.

So I followed him up the stairs and into the room he rented for a day.

As I walked up the room, I could _hear_ other people having sex.

Gross, much?

"What? Getting turned on?" Ikuto asked.

I _knew_ he was smirking.

"Of course not, you perv!" I yelled at him.

I could hear him silently chuckle.

When we got my…erm…our…room, it looked normal, surprisingly.

_'Let's just get this over with.'_

I sighed.

"Okay, let's just go to sleep." I said.

I sat on the bed and fell backwards.

It felt good to be safe.

I saw Ikuto go to this ugly looking cupboard and grab a sheet and a blanket.

"Pass me a pillow." He said.

I threw him one and he skillfully caught it.

_'How does he do that? He's hurt, isn't he?'_

He set the sheet on the floor and then the pillow. He later laid on the floor and covered himself in the blanket.

Why isn't he sleeping on the bed?

N-N-Not that I want him to!

Just saying.

"Aren't you going to sleep on the bed?" I asked him.

"Aw, do you miss me already?" He asked.

I felt the smugness and the smirk.

"N-No! Forget I even asked!" I yelled, pulling the blanket over me, huffing.

I heard Ikuto internally scoff.

After a few minutes passed, I wondered if Ikuto was asleep.

Thoughts racketed through my brain.

_'Ahhh! It would be the right thing to do, right? Ugh!'_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I stretched myself out.

Ow.

My stomach was still hurting.

I should've covered that up or something.

That's when I heard shuffling.

_'Amu shuffles a lot when she sleeps.'_

I sighed and turned over to my right side.

"A-Amu?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why are you sleeping with me?" I asked her. Then I smirked. "Couldn't get enough of me, eh?"

"N-No! This is the polite thing to do, jerk!" She yelled.

I laughed a bit.

"And don't say "sleeping with me"! It sounds so negative!" She added.

"Sleeping with me, sleeping with me, sleeping with me." I sang.

"Be quiet!" She yelled.

"Heh." I smirked.

…**:: Amu's POV :::…**

I do a good deed and this is what I get!

I got up and walked towards the cupboard.

"Where are you going? I wanted to cuddle with you." He pouted.

I grumbled some things under my breath.

I got some towels and walked over to Ikuto.

"Sit up." I commanded.

"I like the commanding types." He smirked as he did get up.

I rolled my eyes.

I held his body in place as I wrapped the towel around his knifed wound.

"I knew you would love to touch my bo-DY!" He yelled out the last part because I firmly tied it around his wound, making it hurt.

I ended up washing the other towels and cleaning Ikuto's wounds.

"There, now go to sleep." I muttered.

He grabbed me down with him as I fell backwards onto the sheet.

I muttered some other things.

He was _so_ close to me.

He was resting on me like a cat…a big cat.

The worst part was that his head was right on my chest.

Pervert….

But he wouldn't rape me.

I knew that for sure.

"How do you know I wouldn't rape you?" He whispered.

I-Is he, like, a mind-reader or something?!

"Y-You wouldn't." I stammered as his face came dangerously close to mine.

"How do you know I wouldn't lift my shirt off you since you're just wearing a shirt…no panties? How do you know that I wouldn't fuck you right here and now?" He breathed into my ear.

"B-Because you wouldn't; I know you won't. You won't take advantage of my present state or advantage of me at all depending on any situation. I trust you and you trust me." I said.

God, this is so embarrassing.

"Good." He whispered before resting on my…chest…again.

Then he hovered over me and crashed his lips down on mine.

I felt his tongue go into my mouth and then out as he rested on my chest again.

W-What the…

"What the heck was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing." He sang in a sing-along voice. "Just giving you some lessons on kissing, remember?"

The perv smirked.

"GOODNIGHT." I said firmly, shutting my eyes.

I felt pressure off of my chest and peeked open an eye to see Ikuto lying on his side, his back to me.

I turned over to my other side, my back facing his back.

Three of four hours passed of a sleepless night.

I couldn't get **any** sleep.

This was torture.

I needed some sleep, too.

Today has been a rough day.

Well…technically yesterday was a rough day.

Whatever.

I turned to my other side only to meet Ikuto's back.

I saw his sides move up and down; he was breathing.

That was good.

…I'm going crazy.

It's, like, now me and Ikuto are best friends.

How….how…?

I was at loss of words.

Ikuto looked cold.

I mean, he gave me the entire blanket to wear and he had none, unless he wanted to wear the blood stained towels.

I sighed.

I decided to hug Ikuto.

Nothing happened but I did feel Ikuto flinch…

He was awake?

Nah, maybe just instincts.

Another couple of hours passed I could still feel my arms circled around Ikuto's waist.

I fluttered open my eyes only to collide with blue ones.

I held back a gasp.

Ikuto was awake.

"Did you know that you fidget in your sleep?" He pointed out.

W-What?

"Y-You were _watching_ me sleep?" I asked, surprised.

"Duh. I couldn't get any sleep. Plus, you're the one who hugged me first." He said.

"That's…creepy…" I commented.

Who watched another person sleep?

Okay then…

Ikuto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ikuto…" I said, getting his attention.

"Hm?" He responded, his eyes still closed.

"Thanks a lot. For…what happened back there…" I said sincerely.

I gave Ikuto a gentle kiss on his lips.

Not a French or an open mouth kiss.

Just a small kiss.

He looked surprised since his eyes opened.

Then I stopped and hugged him tighter.

I owe a lot to Ikuto…even my virginity….as awkward as that sounds.

I felt him hug me tighter and pull me closer to him…I secretly smiled.

And that's when sleep hit me.

**Nikki:: Amuto fluff, right? 3**

**Ikuto:: Aw, you love me Amu.**

**Amu:: IT NEVER SAID THAT. I NEVER SAID THAT. THAT'S A LIE!**

**Ikuto:: _Sure_ it is.**

**Amu:: J-Just get on with the important thing, Nikki!**

**Nikki:: Okay, so this person PMs me saying something like this, "What the hell is wrong with you? Your story is great but you are not. What type of perverted child writes these types of things. You know, it's like asking for getting raped or having sex with a playboy. Is something mentally wrong with you? Get a life." Okay, Im not going to cuss the person out or anything but just going to say, _A story is a story. I'll write if I want to write. Which is every Saturday or earlier. You are entitled to your own opinion but Im just saying that what you said it not true. Is it my fault that Ikuto made me perverted? ....No? Okay, fine fine. That's a lie. But I enjoy writing this story. It makes me feel...erm...alive? I dunno. But still. Im not asking to get raped or have sex with a playboy. If you havent noticed, this story is about how a playboy LOSES his playboy antics and falls in love. Basically, the story's meaning is that anything could happen; people could change for the best or for the worst. In this case, for the best. And if I want to have sex or be raped? Seriously? Im a 12 year old. Okay, I write perverted things but come on, it's not like Im ASKING for it. That's just low if I do, and sad, and desperate. I dont even want to have sex. So stop interperating ( - Wow, I spelled that wrong. LAWL. ) things. Okay? But thank you for reading my story even though the way you acted was totally unnessasary ( - Spelled wrong ~ ) . Have a good day._**

**Amu:: W-Wow o-o;;**

**Ikuto:: ANYWAYS, lets get this over with.**

**Amu:: Ikuto! You unconsiderate idiot!**

**Ikuto:: -holds Amu's mouth-**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**

**Amu:: Bft, sflll. Lt gwo!**


	25. Truthful Answer

**Nikki:: A lot of you guys liked the last chapter cause of the Amuto fluff, right? xD Anyways, there IS some in here, too. Actually...there's also some 'Kutau'...notice the ' ' xD Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 111 was cute 3 OH MY GAWD, CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE ~ I THINK THE TITLE IS, _Tadase-kun likes a girl?!_ or something like that OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:....so many O's xD LOL. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and heres the chapter ~**

**Ikuto:: Hm...this chapter looks interesting.**

**Amu:: And if thats from YOU, then its bad for ME.**

**Ikuto:: Heh -smirks-**

**Amu:: -groans- Lets just start my doom early so it can be done with earlier.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

And that's when sleep hit me.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I woke up that morning in that same hotel motel room.

And that's when I noticed I was on top of Ikuto…

Wasn't I sleep…um…_next_ to him last night?

What the…?

"Ikuto. Ikuto, wake up." I poked his face.

This was kinda fun.

Poking Ikuto and all.

"Hm?" He shuffled a bit, yawned, and woke up.

"Why am I on top of you?" I asked him, getting right to the point.

"I dunno." He said, shrugging.

"I dunno." I repeated in this same way he did.

"Of course you do!" I snapped.

He smirked.

"Well, you'll never know." He sang.

"Ikuto!" I yelled.

"Tell me! I have a right to know!" I told him.

"Well, don't you _owe_ it to me? So let me stay like this for a while." He snuggled me even more.

"L-Let go! We have class today. We have to get back." I told him, struggling to get out of his grip.

He sighed and pouted.

"Fine."

He shifted me off of him and got up, stretching.

He ruffled up his hair and, for some reason, made that crooked smirk when he saw this book case over there.

_'Man I'm a sucker for hair-ruffle-ers and crooked smir- HEY! WHAT?!'_

I mentally slapped myself.

Snap out of it, Amu!

I followed where Ikuto was looking and just saw this dusty book case.

So?

What's the big deal about _that_?

"What are you smiling about, perv?!" I asked him, getting tempted to figure it out.

"Nothin'." He smirked as she sang in a singing voice.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

_'What does this cat have up his sleeve?'_

He walked over to the book case, taking a good look at the books displayed.

He ran his fingers over the books until he reached one, smirked, and pulled it out.

He repeated the same thing to another one.

He held the two books behind his back.

"What do you have there?" I asked him, trying to look, but failed.

He said the same thing as before: "Nothin'."

He finally smirked and held up the two books before my eyes.

One book was titled, _Sleepless Nights_, and another, _Pop My Heart_.

What is _that_?

And that's when I read the fine print on the bottom.

**Adults Only**.

T-THAT'S HENTAI! IT'S A HENTAI MANGA!

"I-Ikuto! Put that a-away!" I yelled at him.

He opened the _Sleepless Nights_ one and started reading a line from it.

"I'm going to put my _key_ into your _lock_." He smirked as he said it.

GROSS! EW! DISGUSTING!

"I-IKUTO! PUT IT DOWN!" I yelled at him.

"Not that exiting, neh Amu-_chan_?" He smirked.

He threw the first one to the side and opened up the _Pop My Heart_ one.

NOOOOO!

He smirked as he flipped through the pages.

"_It's_ gotten wet after all, hasn't it? Oh well…" He smirked.

It took me a moment to figure out what he was saying until he said, "Amu, did you find your panties yet?"

...

"T-THAT'S NOT YOURS! P-PUT IT DOWN. NOW.!" I repeated.

Ikuto just shook his head.

"If I recall _correctly_, this room belongs to _anyone_ if you are currently renting it." He smirked wider.

"W-Well, we're leaving today! So it does **not** count!" I yelled at him.

"No_p_e." He popped the 'p'.

"Ik. U. To!" I gritted my teeth, grabbing the nearest book and shooting it at him.

_THUMP!_

The book ended up hitting Ikuto square in the face and him falling down, dropping the Hentai Book onto the floor.

Serves him right!

"Let's go!' I told him strictly, slamming the door shut as I left the room.

I walked and walked until I hit the elevator.

I noticed Ikuto wasn't behind me.

Ugh.

Is he grabbing those Hentai comics now?

I rubbed my temples. I _just_ want to go to sleep. Nothing else. So why do _I_ have to take this?

_Because he saved your life, dummy_, a voice rang through my head.

I let out a frustrated "Ugh" and stomped back into the room I was in before.

When I got there, I noticed Ikuto was still on the floor.

I rolled my eyes and got over to him.

I shook him. "Get up, idiot." I said, shaking him again.

No response.

Now he's joking with me?

"Get up." I repeated, shaking him harder.

Nothing.

Okay, so I hit him with a book. Big deal. It's not like it'll k- scratch that. He was hurt before. But it's not like he was _dying_ hurt, right?

…

"Erm…Ikuto? Get up?" I asked, hitting him harder and harder and each push.

….Okay…that sounded _so_ negative but still.

I'm not worried. I'm not worried. I'm not worried. I'm not…worried?

I ended up doing the _stupidest_ thing ever. "Ikuto, if you're dead, don't say anything."

Nothing.

I slapped my forehead. Okay, that was stupid. I will admit that.

I ended up turning him over.

Do you know what I spotted? No. Seriously. You would **never** get this picture.

I got Ikuto looking at me with a smirk.

Did you get that? Probably not.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him.

He was _awake_ this whole time?!

"Ah, you care _so_ much about me. Who knew, huh?" He closed his eyes, still with that smirk on his face.

_THIS_ is what I get for caring about some idiot who pretends to die?

Wait…hold up. Back up, back up.

Did I say _care_? I mean _helping_…I just made mistakes…four, erm, letters.

My eye began to twitch, yes the left eyes, and I felt angered. Seriously.

I could see Ikuto from the corner of my eyes looking like he was about to _explode_ with laughter.

Which, by the way, he _did_.

Is this really that funny?

I thought it was pretty serious. But, oh wait, this is in _my_ mind. Not in a perv's.

"Pft…you thought….thought that I…I was going to di-die… from a _paperback_ b-book!" He said between laughs.

I ended up getting up, going to the cupboard and grabbing a towel.

Why?

I didn't want to go outside only in a _shirt_. I wanted to wear something that covers by bottom portion of me. So I wrapped the towel around my hips, letting it fall down.

It wasn't the _greatest_ look, but, hey, at least it covered up what should be covered up, right?

"Y-You stupid jerk! Ugh, I can't believe I cared about you that moment!"

And with that being said, the laughter immediately ceased, but I didn't care.

So I end up leaving the 'faker' there – I mean Ikuto, duh – and leave the room.

_'Ikuto can do what he wants. I don't care anymore!'_

That's when realization hits me.

_'I-I don't mean care! I mean "I won't help him anymore", that's what I mean!'_

I sighed as I walked down the hallways, trying to get to the elevator.

When I entered the elevator, the doors were about to shut but a bare hand stopped it.

_'Huh?'_

The man stepped inside.

Oops, let me correct that.

The _jerk_ stepped in. Ikuto's not a man. No, no. He was _something_ alright.

Now where did that thought come from?

I slightly shook my head, getting rid of all unnecessary thoughts.

"What do _you_ want, faker?" I asked him, purposely including the new 'nick name'.

"Erm…sorry." He mumbled, ruffling his hair.

What?

"Uh, what?" I asked him.

"Sorry, okay?" He muttered again.

For what, exactly?

"I made you worry even though I was in a bad state from before. Plus, you were already still worried from yesterday so I just added onto your troubles. I didn't mean to, get it? So…yeah. Sorry." He said, muttering it all.

I looked at Ikuto's face carefully, studying it.

His eyes looked sorry and so did his expression; no smirk, no smile – not that he ever does, but still –, and nothing else mischievous or perverted words escaping his mouth.

"Um…Ikuto?" I slightly tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Y-You're not as bad as you sound. You show off this non-caring, tough, perverted guy act. But on the inside I think you actually _care_. If I were left naked on the floor right now, you wouldn't rape me." I said genuinely.

Then that notorious and infamous smirk appeared formed on his lips.

"_Really now?_ Why not we try that?" He asked, inching towards him.

I shoved him away.

"Ugh! There you go again! Showing that stupid outer character!" I huffed my cheeks.

"And you know you love it." He teased.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

When we finally reached the 'outside world', we walked to the dorms.

Why?

Remember, we have no car…thanks to someone we all love – not – and know, Utau and Kukai.

I wonder what they _are_ doing now…

And that's when a thought struck me.

"Hey…Ikuto." I tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh? What?" He asked, appearing nonchalant.

"Let's just _pretend_ that Kukai and Utau were in love with each other; what would you do? Would you stop Kukai or break them apart?" I asked him.

For no apparent reason, of course…right?

I slightly shook my head, getting rid of unnecessary thoughts.

He sighed and locked him arms around his head, intertwining the fingers.

"I dunno." He said, purposely saying "dunno" instead of the right term, "don't know".

"What do you mean, _I dunno_." I inquired, saying how he said the 'word'.

"Basically what it means." He shrugged, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I-I…" He looked like he was thinking of some 'smart' words to say.

_'Like that was possible.'_

"Kukai has his way with women, of course. But in the loving type of way…_maybe_ I could believe it. I mean, remember, Kukai didn't have the same initiative as me. _Mine_ started as heartbreak, _his_ started as a phase. Two very different things, right? So if Kukai were to give up all his playboy skills now – except for the sex and sweet talking –, I, somehow, could believe that. Knowing Kukai and all. Kukai and I are very alike, but very different. He can accept defeat; I can't. He…He isn't what you call a 'sticker'," he said, air-quoting 'sticker', "you can't post him up on a wall and expect him to stick there forever without fading away or ripping. Some things will eventually happen to him that, for the best or worst, will make him fall off that wall. Get it? I'm saying that I wouldn't _hate_ it – a strong dislike is different – but I wouldn't be _accustomed_ to it. Get what I'm saying?"

_'Wow. Guess I was wrong. Ikuto __**can**__ be convincing…surprisingly.'_

"I…I _think_ so." That's all the three words that come out of my mouth, comparing to Ikuto's. Wait, I should count the second I. Four words.

Ikuto, again, ended up changing the _whole_ mood and smirks at me.

"Can't think of anything better to say compared to my big, intelligent words?" He asked.

I stand there, opened mouth, flabbergasted.

No way.

"O-Of course not, you, you…_YOU_!" I yelled at him.

This results in Ikuto laughing the whole time, teasing me and all, while we walk back to the dor-....home.

**Nikki:: Aw ~ Cute ending 3**

**Amu:: HA! To you and Ikuto! Not me!**

**Ikuto:: Cant blame me and my pervy-ness **

**Amu:: ACTUALLY, I can.**

**Nikki:: PWNED.**

**Amu:: LOL.**

**Ikuto:: What the hell is so funny? o-o**

**Nikki:: THAT YOU GOT PWT BY A GIRL**

**Amu:: LAWL.**

**Ikuto:: ROFL. No. -rolls eyes- God, you people with your, "Pwnt!" or "Pwned!" or whatever.**

**Nikki:: LMAO.**

**Amu:: PWNAGE.**

**Ikuto:: -rubs temples- Please R&R!....before I get harassed by their 'different' language.**

**Nikki:: ROFLMAO.**

**Amu:: ULTIMATE PWNAGE.**

**Ikuto:: Now you're mixing the words together?!**


	26. Let's Not Get Caught

**Nikki:: WOOO ~~~~~ OVER 1K VIEWS OOOOOOO: I LUB YOU PEOPLE 3 HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!! Anyways, OHEMGEE. OHMAHGAWD. DID YOU SEE THE NEWEST CHAPTER?!!!11111!!!!!!!!!1 AMAZING!!!!!!!! ARUTO 33333333333333 BUT WE HAVE IKUTO...well, hes mentioned a lot, but still, GO CHECK IT OUT. NAO. The bad news is that ANN announced that Shugo Chara! the Manga is ending on December 28th. BUT, remember, this CAN be untrue. And I REALLY HOPE it is. Oooo ~, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 112 was KYUTE. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. IK...... . WHAT HE SAID TO AMU JUST HYPERED ME ALL UP!!!!!! I JUST FORGOT ABOUT MY BAD THING THAT MADE ME GRUMPY NOW : I'll give you a HINT on what he says to make ou guys watch in IMMIDIATELY. "I would kiss you, hug you, and everything else." . Sorry for that ^^;;. BUT, LIKE, OH MY GOD. HE SAID THAT 3 Go check that out, too xD Thx for the reviews and heres the next chapter ~**

**Ikuto:: Hmm...-rubs chin- I've read this chapter now and...-smirks- I like it.**

**Amu:: -sighs- Which means ILL hate it. Gee, Ikuto, thanks. And can I guess something? Is it FILLED with perverted-ness?**

**Ikuto:: -smirks- You know it.**

**Amu:: -groans-**

**Ikuto:: How about I get a moa- -smacked-**

**Amu:: D-Dont say things like that!**

**Ikuto:: -mutters- I knew I was going to get slapped -mutters-**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or its characters!**

**Ikuto:: Because if she did, Amu would moan for me or kiss me without being asked -runs away before getting smacked-**

_**Recap**_

This results in Ikuto laughing the whole time, teasing me and all, while we walk back to the dor-....home.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

When we finally reach the dorm rooms, I end up going over to Ran, Miki, and Su's room. Along with Yoru and Kiseki's. I haven't been there in a while, no?

This wasn't Utau's room so I knew I have to knock…unless I wanted the same thing to happen that happened _last_ time…where me and Ikuto mistook what they had said.

I shuddered at the thought. It was so easy to remember but so bad to remember it.

I sighed and knocked on the door again.

I heard some fast shifting and shuffling of items in the room.

_'What are they doing?'_

When the door finally opened, a much disorganized Su was at the door, huffing in air as she breathed quickly.

"Erm…can I come in?" I asked her, cautiously since I knew Su gets a _little_ bit angry when she's messy.

"O-Of course, desu!" She yelled.

A shocked look came on her face. "I-I mean, of course, desu."

I giggled a bit and entered the room.

One word.

Wow.

It's _such_ a mess. Every things out of order. I mean, the clothes are lying on the floor, there are cookies and other food types on the floor; this is the complete _opposite_ of Su! It's, like, a party happened in here! And someone trashed it!

"S-Su, what happened? This is so not like you." I asked her, kinda concerned.

"N-Nothing, desu. It's just that Ran, Miki, Kiseki, and Yoru are out today." Su explained.

_'Out, huh?'_

"Out to where?" I asked her.

"O-Oh. They never said, desu." She responded, thoughtful.

Hm…

"Never said? Then it has to be something important, right?" I told her. All she did was slowly nod her head.

"Oh. But wait. Why is the room so _messy_? No offense and all." I asked her.

"T-That's because Yoru and Kiseki were fighting, desu." Su answered.

"About what?"

"The place where they want to go. It was either _Kitty Café_ or _King Restaurant_, desu." She said.

_'Restaurants? Something special today?'_

"Is it, like, a party for their good grades or whatever?" I asked.

"Oh, no, desu. It's just a date and all." Su said, calmly.

So let me get this straight...the four are on a…date?

…

WHAT?!

"S-Su! Why didn't you tell me before?!" I yelled.

Su looked somewhat scared.

"I-I didn't think you would care, desu." She cowered in fear.

"C-Care?! Of course I do! I-It's only the four of them right?" I asked in a rush.

"T-They're at t-the _Kitty Café_, d-desu." She said, frightened.

"Thanks!" I yelled, running out the door.

_'So Yoru won, huh?'_

When I was right outside of Kitty Café, I thought this through.

If I were to spy on them, I would fail, like last time. Even though Ikuto's not here.

I have to plan this smartly…

An idea shot into my head.

And as I entered through the backdoor of the Café, I was praying.

_'Oh please God, don't let the uniforms be short and frilly. Please don't.'_

I was confronted by one of the employees when she entered the Café.

"Excuse me, you here to apply for a job?" The girl asked me.

"I-I guess I am." I scratched the back of my head, feeling kinda stupid.

"Well, go to the counter," the girl pointed to the counter, "and tell the girl there you're applying."

I nodded my head and went up to the counter.

"U-Uh, I'm applying for a job here." I told the lady at the counter. She only looked up at me, smiled, and handed me a paper to fill out.

"Y'know, many girls don't apply here…but you look like you have a reason for it." The girl said. I felt myself grow a little bit curious. "Why don't they sign up?" The girl smirked at this.

"See those boys at that table," she pointed to a table somewhere behind me, "they come here _all_ the time. Oh, wait, but then again…forget what I said. _Every _girl wants to apply here for _them_." She dreamily sighed.

Boys? Which boys? And what are so great about _them_?

I turned my head to the table she had previously pointed to.

_'Crap.'_

Sitting there were Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase. Why are they even here? Not that they can't be, but Nagihiko and Kairi are committed to someone!

"H-Ha, ha." I nervously faked a laugh. "C-Can I get my uniform n-now?" I handed the clipboard with the paper all filled out back to the girl. She nodded and led me to the back.

She gave me the uniform and sent me into one of the changing stalls.

When I came out of the stall, I gawked at myself in the mirror…in a _bad _way. What the hell was I wearing?

Here I am in front of a mirror wearing a pink, fluffy at the bottom, short dress that stopped at my upper thighs. It had this 'apron' type of thing attached to the front that was white. The collar was also filly. Around my waist was a pink bow that didn't let me breathe, literally. I had these pink cat ears on my head and a pink cat tail. There was this glove on my right hand and a bell around the wrist of my left hand. Oh my right thigh, two or three inches from where the 'dress' stops, it has this pink band around it that has ruffles on the edges, but just a darker shade of pink. And lastly, around my neck, was a small bell.

I looked…I looked…I looked _horrible_!

I mean, like, _what_ am I wearing?! This shouldn't be allowed in this country! Really, it shouldn't! This is like...like words I can't describe! And when I say that, I mean _bad_ words.

I-I'm screwed! And **not** the way Ikuto thinks of it. Ikuto's out there and so is the double daters. How am I going to pull this off?!

I grabbed a tray and tip toed to the counter, hiding my face with the tray from everyone else's view.

"Well, see ya later Ikuto. Utau wants me to help her with some stuff." Kukai said.

_'I knew it! Something IS between the two!'_

"Same here. Yaya and I have scheduled a meeting with each other." Kairi said. I heard Ikuto make a 'Ts' sound with his tongue, dragging the 's' out. "You can just say _date_, Kairi."

"T-That's not it, I-Ikuto! I-It's a f-formal m-meeting!" Kairi stuttered. I could tell her was blushing madly.

"Well, Rima needs some dance lessons from me." Nagihiko said. "Now, when you say _dance_ lessons, you mean dance lessons or sex lessons?" I heard Ikuto say. He was smirking alright. But what ticks me off is that he can turn _any_ sentence into a perverted one! "N-No, Ikuto! Just dance lessons. On two feet. No sexual interaction." Nagihiko explained.

"Whatever." Ikuto said, which to the others must mean "Bye."

I heard shuffling and the door open and close.

"Guess it's just you and me, Tadase." Ikuto said. "R-Really?" Tadase said, seeming surprised. "_So_…." Ikuto said. Somehow I got the feeling he was smirking and what about to make a stupid comment. "You're still a virgin, right?" I knew it. "O-Okay! I'm leaving! Bye." Tadase said in a rush, probably blushing. I heard Ikuto burst out in laughter. "I'm just messing with ya." Ikuto said. "I-I have a test anyway." Tadase said. "Fine." I heard Ikuto say. Then I heard the door open. "But call me if you don't want to be a virgin, I can hook you up!" I heard Ikuto yell. Then the door closed quickly.

I rubbed my temples. Ikuto can really be irritating sometimes. I just wonder how the others put up with him. I just wonder how _I_ put up with him.

I breathed in air; I could do this. Yeah. I can. Right? I mean, it's just me with something covering my face and then I look like everyone else.

"Uh," a lady looked at a clipboard, _my_ clipboard, "Amu, go help those four customers."

I silently prayed that it wouldn't be the four she was pointing to as I turned my head to the table her finger was pointing to. Crap. It was the table I was hoping it wasn't going to be; the one Yoru, Miki, Ran, and Kiseki were sitting at. Is it me or do I just have _really_ bad luck?

_'Okay,'_ I sighed, _'I can do this.'_

"Oh, is it Sunday already?" I heard one of the employees say. "Actually…yeah, it is." Another one said. "So I guess that Amu girl will be doing the singing."

Wait, _what_? Singing? I did **not** sign up for this. I just signed up for a little _detective _work.

"Hey Amu," I turned to face the girl who called my name, "here's the mic; you're singing today." She handed me a microphone. "M-Me? Why?" I asked her, silently hoping she'd reconsider. "Because every Sunday we have one of these 'shows', you can call them. And since everyone else has gone already, it's your turn." She explained. "Here's the song you'll be singing." She then handed me a paper with lyrics on it. "Memorize them and then in about," she looked at the clock on the wall, "5 minutes, you'll be singing." "T-Thanks." I said, walking away.

How am I supposed to memorize _this_ in five minutes? I smacked my forehead. _'This is going swell. Real swell.'_

I knew the song, alright, and I know it has a negative meaning to it. Well, kinda. Well, no. It does and it doesn't…I guess. Whatever. All I know that in three more minutes I sing. Oh the _joy_.

It was my cue to go and sing because the lights suddenly shut off and everyone went "Oohh" or "Ahhh". I sighed – again. This was it. This is when Hell takes over momentarily…or forever. Whichever way this goes.

Some girl gave me a really long, black coat and a black hat to wear. I guessed that I was supposed to do something 'special' with this. But want to know the _biggest_ problem? Here I am trying to _not_ get noticed and I _am_ going to get noticed. Joy, huh?

I heard music play. _'Let's just get this over with.'_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves…oh  
Countin'_

So I was lightly dancing with the mic in my right hand, making some head twists. The only thing that I was thankful for here was that there wasn't a pole. In the end of this part, I threw off the coat to the side somewhere.

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

At the beginning of this verse, I played around with the hat. It was covering my face – luckily for me. I took some glances at the crowd. The double daters didn't recognize me but when I looked at Ikuto, he had a somewhat suspicious look on his face. Crap, I hope he didn't find out who I am.

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

I didn't do anything special. Just some hip twists, hair flipping – which I'm surprised none of the daters found out it was me dancing because I'm, like, the only one in this world who has naturally pink hair. Anyways, I still kept shooting brief glances at Ikuto and found out that he still looked suspicious. _'Please don't figure out that it's me. Please, please, please.'_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

Now, this time, I did slow motion stuff since this part in the song was slow motion-ish. I made slow head twists and slow hip twists. My hands curled up in balls and went all the way to the right side, my left arm stopping right where my right shoulder is and my right arm extending how much it could. Then I did it over again but only the opposite; the other side and the lengths of the two arms switching.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh  
Countin'_

I slid my hand across the rim of the black had and threw it to the crowd when I sang the word _3_. And what shocked me the most is that it landed on Ikuto's head. Ironic, huh? Anyways, when I sand _Got on eighty degrees_, my right leg went up in the air and then around to the right side again. Later when I sang _Getting' down with 3P_, I squatted all the way down to the floor, my butt lightly touching it, and then shot back up. And, lastly, I pushed my hand in front of me, all 5 fingers up when I sang _Countin'_.

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

At the first line I sang in this verse, I held up 3 fingers, my body slightly going up and down to the beat of the song. Then the second line of the verse I held up 2 fingers, shaking my head. At the third line, I cocked my head to the right and brought my hands to both sides of my body, looking like I was weighing two objects with my palm open. And then I buckled my knees inward. And at the last line I pointed to the crowd.

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

When I sang, _Let's make a team_, my hands gestured around me. And then when I sand, _Make 'em say my name_, I placed both of my hands in front of my chest, hands closed, and when my chest pointed out, the two arms would repel from each other. I did that each time to the beat until that verse ended.

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

For this bridge again, I repeated what I did before. Hey, I wanted to make this end faster. The quicker the better.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh  
Countin'_

I did the same thing here as what I did before; it makes it simpler, right?

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

I pointed to any guy in the room, and unexpectedly, my hand pointed to Ikuto. I caught him smirk. Don't tell me he found out. I jerked my hand back and cocked my head to the right side in a question-way form.

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

My right hand pointed to various boys in the room – yes, Ikuto was one of them, unfortunately for me. When I sang _Triple_, my hand held up three fingers. For, _Twister on the floor_, I was on my knees and my head came out, as well as my shoulders, and I did this sorta wave thing that brought my head and shoulders back. For, _What do you say?_, my head swayed to the right and then the left, my shoulders in suit.

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

Again, I repeated what I did last time.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh  
Countin'_

Same thing as last time. Easier, y'know?

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh_

For these whole verses, I did the same as usual. Well, as before.

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four....  
- On the floor!_

For the word _innocent_, I made an innocent face, my head cocked to the left this time. For the line, _Just for fun and nothin' meant_, I put on a cute face and made my hands do the things a cat or kitty does; where their paws are out and they make it go up and down in a cute way. Only for me, I used my hands and they were balled up. For _company_, I again gestured around me and then for _you and me_, I pointed to a guy – and guess who it was? Ikuto. – and then to myself. I inwardly cursed myself for picking the only guy I knew in this whole room, not including Yoru and Kiseki – and I'm still surprised how they didn't know it was me yet. Maybe because they are all the way in the back? Maybe.

At the end of this verse, I made it look like I punched the crowd. Pretty awkward for this song but I couldn't think of anything else. Not my fault. I was put on the spot.

_Everybody loves …oh_

For the _oh_ part, I looked like I was…moaning. And this made Ikuto smirk even more which ticked me off greatly.

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four....  
- On the floor!_

I repeated everything else but this time in the ending, I went on all fours on the floor and cocked my head to the right side, a sly smirk on my face. The lights then all turned off, leaving the room black.

_Finally_, this song is done! I quickly got off stage when the lights were still off and clapping was being done. Thank God this was only a – what? – a three minute song. Phew.

When I was behind the counter again and everything was back to normal, I could see the 'daters' just talking among themselves, like nothing happened – like they _don't_ know that I was the one performing. But what probably helped me not reveal myself is the lighting; it was only partially focused on my, oddly. So my hair wasn't really revealed.

But Ikuto _looked_ like he knew it was me performing, but then again, I could be wrong. And really, I hope I am.

**Nikki:: So now you guys know there is a new relationship goin' on xD Btw, why is everyone saying Ikuto will WIN the bet? You guys should read the bet again just to clarify what you guys think -smirks-**

**Ikuto:: Hey! That's MY smirk! -growls-**

**Nikki:: Too bad, so sad, dont care :3 BTW, people, Im telling you right now, the story is OVER 30 chapters ( As you can see XD ) and Amu is going to find out EVERYTHING real soon. THAT IS ALL.**

**Amu:: IM CRYING! SHUGO CHARA! MIGHT FINISH IN DECEMBER 28!!!!! D:**

**Nikki:: DAMN IT. YOU BROUGHT THE SAD THING BACK TO ME THAT MADE ME GRUMPY!!!!**

**Amu:: S-Sorry.**

**Nikki:: I-Im sorry if this chapter wasnt pleasing guys. Im just REALLY depressed that Shugo Chara! is ending. Like, NO days go without Shugo Chara!. I mean, I have SOMETHING involving Shugo Chara!; I re watch the episodes, I re read the Manga, I look up AMVs and Fanfic, and DREAM about Shugo Chara!. So, sorry. Im just REALLY sad about it. I hope its a misunderstanding because its a new ARC and its ending in - what? - 3 chapters? Plus, more things have to be said. I wouldnt mind it being ended IF theres a sequel. Please, oh God, dont let it end. Im like a drugattic without her heroine or crack if that were to happen.**

**Ikuto:: What the big deal?**

**Nikki:: The big deal is no more Amuto moments, no more awaiting chapters each month, no more inspiration, no more Shugo Chara!, and NO MORE NOTHING D: IM CRYING NOW. GAH!**

**Ikuto:: -shocked- ....**

**Ikuto:: ....**

**Ikuto:: DEAR GOD, DONT LET THE SHOW END. WE NEED MORE AMUTO.**

**Nikki:: A-And S-Shugo C-C-Chara!, t-too!**

**Ikuto:: -rolls eyes- That too. BUT we need more AMUTO 3**

**Amu:: They didnt even go back on track with the Manga D:**

**Nikki:: But, like, Oh my God, did the Shugo Chara Party! episodes get MUCH better? I mean, like, seriously. Its SO much better for me.**

**Nikki:: IM STILL CRYING, B.T.W.!**

**Amu:: P-Please R-R-R & R!**

**Nikki:: -cries a river- DONT END ~**

**Ikuto:: Stop crying. Just think of what I said to Amu....-smirks-**

**Nikki:: -thinks- OH EM GEE. HE SAID THAT 3333333333......BUT IT MIGHT BE ENDING TOOOO D:.....BUT HE SAID THAT 3....BUT STILLLL!!!!...BUT, BUT, BUTTTTT!**


	27. Two New Secrets Revealed

**Nikki:: Thanks for ze reviews and heres the next chapter 3**

**Ikuto:: -vein pops- You already wrote the 32, again, THIRTY TWO, chapter and you're not posting it....-hand twitches-**

**Nikki:: E-Eto...I dun wanna....I AM EVIL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ;DDDDD**

**Amu:: A-Anyways, how was the epis-**

**Nikki:: Shugo Chara Party! Episode 113 was cute, even though it had no Ikuto D: Or Amuto /3 But, still, Hikaru and Kazuomi were really cute in this chapter.**

**Amu:: D-Did you just call Kazuomi...c-cute? o-o**

**Nikki:: IN THE WAY HE ACTED. GROSS. EW. I would NEVER say it like that. I do like older men though...-looks at Ikuto-**

**Amu:: LOL.**

**Amu:: Dont you have to tell them something about your poems....o.o;;**

**Nikki:: OH YEAH. I forgot xD**

**Ikuto:: -rubs temples- Typical...**

**Nikki:: On my page are three poems. I just made them xD You cant, like, make them a chain mail, however. But if you want to chain mail them, you have to give me credit at each end of poem. Someone already stole one of them for their Twitter or something page......D: Oh yeah, to use them, contact me before you do and remember, credit ish everything 3**

**Ikuto:: ANYWAYS, lets just start this Amuto-ness chapter....**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

**Nikki:: But I DO own my black clothes 3**

**Ikuto:: ....You mean your black with EVERYTHING clothes x.x**

**Nikki:: YUH :D BLACK WITH RED, BLACK WITH PINK, BLACK WITH BLUE, BLACK WITH WHITE, AND, AND, AND, BLACK 3**

**Ikuto:: No comment....**

_**Recap**_

But Ikuto _looked_ like he knew it was me performing, but then again, I could be wrong. And really, I hope I am.

_**End of Recap**_

**...:: Amu's POV ::…**

I sighed, kinda relaxed. Ikuto was looking at me the whole time but then he put on a smirk before looking away from me when a waitress came to him. I really didn't know if he was flirting or ordering. Oh wait. Yeah I do. How? He was _alive_.

So when he looked away, I quickly ran away from my current spot and into another. But when I did, I felt some lightly tap me on the shoulder. _'Please don't be Ikuto. No Ikuto. No Ikuto. Not Ikuto.'_ But, luckily for me, when I turned around I met one of the employees.

"Excuse me, that man wants to only be served from you. Are you his girlfriend?" She informed me. "N-No! Of course n-not." I told her, lightly blushing. She just nodded and walked away. When I got a look of the man she was pointing to, I couldn't get a 'look' at all. He had the Menu covering his face. He also had a black hat on. That hat looked strangely familiar to the one I wore while I was performing. _'Do I even know this guy?'_

I looked around before walking up to the man, wondering if Ikuto disappeared. When I heard the door open and the bell hanging from the door ring and Ikuto not being in the store, I thought he went. "Good." Then I walked up to the man.

"Yes, sir?" I asked the man sitting, notepad and pen in hand. He only gestured me to sit down. I was freaked out, but yeah, I sat down. It's not like he can kill me; they're many people here to witness it.

"Listen to me well. I am holding Tsukiyomi Ikuto hostage. To save him, you have to let me molest you." His deep, deep voice said. What. The. Hell. I didn't even know what to say! I mean, Ikuto's a friend and all, but what about _me_?! I know my parents have been saying don't be selfish and things like that but at times like _this_? What the hell?!...But, then again, Ikuto saved _his_ life for _me_. So…is this, like, returning the favor? Damn it! Why do things have to be like the movies?!

"F-Fine…" I muttered out, about to cry. Next thing I knew, I heard the man explode with laughter.

"Huh?" I looked up only to see Ikuto laughing. What's going on!? How is _Ikuto_ here?! He left! And where did that man go?!

"I-Ikuto?!" I yelled out. When everyone looked at me, I harshly whispered, "Ikuto?!" He just continued laughing like a maniac. "I-I can't b-believe you f-fell for t-that! I'm n-not in d-danger! Y-You're so c-cute when y-you care a-about m-me!" He said between laughs. Okay, how is this funny? I do not get this. It's just like before! When he tricked me into believing he was dead! He is so _stupid_! Wait, _I'm_ stupid for believing him!

"J-Jerk! I was only repaying the favor for you risking your life to save mine!" I told him, annoyed. "Sure, sure." He said after calming down a bit. "Ugh, say _hello_ to _goodbye_!" I was about to storm off but then something clicked. If Ikuto knows that this is me, Amu, doesn't that mean that he…oh God!

"S-Shh!" I shushed him. He just looked at me, confused. I couldn't blame him. I would, too, if I was in this situation. "What?" He asked. "_Shh_!" I hushed again, but louder…which made no sense. "What?" He whispered. "The 'daters' don't know I'm here." I told him. "The_ daters_?" He asked me. "Yes, the daters." Next thing that happened was that he was in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" I whispered harshly to him. "Yeah it _is_. They're probably some College Drop-outs." He chuckled. "Really now?" I asked him, a smirk forming on my lips. "So _Yoru_ is considered one of those people?" His chuckling ceased. "No way." He said. Before I could respond he went, "Yoru dropped out of College?" He asked. "Ikuto, come here." I gestured for him to come near me and he did. Then I slapped him on the head. "W-What was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his head. "For being an idiot! How can Yoru drop out of college if _you're _not in college yet?!" I told him. "Oh yeah…" He trailed off. I still need an answer for how I put up with him.

"Wait," he said, "why is _Yoru_ here?" I just pointed to the table he was sitting at. "With Ran, Miki, and Kiseki?" He added. "They're on a date." I explained to him. This just made him laugh. _Again_. "A-A d-date?!" He said between laughs. "Yes. A date." I explained to him, calmly, trying not to get a temper.

He stopped laughed. "You serious?" I sighed. "Does it _look_ like I'm serious?" I asked him. He rubbed his chin with his fingers as if he was thinking greatly. "_Well_, if you're dressed like _that_," he pointed to my 'uniform', "then nope. I don't think you look serious. _Sounding_ serious is a different story." But as he said his 'oh so wise' words, he was smirking. As always. "I-It's the uniform! Don't blame me!" He chuckled lightly.

"So, _wait_. Yoru and Kiseki are on a date?" He asked which I just nodded to. "And did either of them tell you?" I shook my head. "Well they didn't tell _me_." Ikuto crossed his arms against his chest. "Whatever it is, we have to find out." I told him. Then he gives me a 'are-you-crazy' look. "Last time we did spying, we go caught and some other things came up." He said. "Yeah, but this time we won't be noisy." I told him. Ikuto then looked like he was trying to come up with an idea.

"How about you are your waitress thing or whatever but eavesdrop on their conversations and I do something else?" He proposed. "What is the something else?" I asked him. He shrugged. "You'll see." I sighed. "Fine. We'll go with your idea." Then he smirked. "It's not like you had a choice. I mean, you didn't even think of one yet, did you?" My eye twitched. "Just do it already!" I got up and went away from Ikuto and went to serve other customers.

_'I don't even know why I'm serving other customers. This is my only day working here. After this, I'm quitting.'_

I looked back at Ikuto who was looking like he was about to get up. What _is_ he doing? He was going towards…towards where the daters are sitting! What does he think this is?! Some type of show?! SpongeBob?! Reality check: It's _not_!

I hope it doesn't do something _so_ stupid that it messes everything up…I really hope he won't do that. But…then again, this is _Ikuto_ we are talking about.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I made my way to Yoru and Kiseki's table. And when I got there, they _all_ looked surprised. Well that was obvious.

I grabbed a chair from another table and sat on it, backwards. So when I say this, I mean that my chest was to the chair and my back to, well, the part that the chair isn't at.

"I-Ikuto, nya. What are you doing h-here?" Yoru asked me, scratching his purple-blue hair. Yup. He was surprised alright.

"I-Ikuto, I demand to know why you are here." Kiseki said. Wow, he _almost_ convinced me that he wasn't surprised but at the end, seeing how he was twiddling his fingers, I knew he was surprised just as how Yoru was.

No surprise there.

"What? Not happy to see your older cousin, Yoru?" I ruffled Yoru's hair. "Stop it, nya." Yoru pried my hand away from him and fixed his hair up again. Psh, people today with their hair.

"And Kiseki, not content to see your leader of the group?" I asked him, toying with his collared shirt. Who wears those anyways? He cleared his throat as he pushed his hand away from his collar, fixing it up. "We're just a bit surprised to see you here."

"Try _major_ surprise." I heard that pinky say – Ran – to the blue one – Miki. "Shush, Ran! It's obviously some boy stuff. Whatever the stupid reason may be." The blue one, Miki, said back to Ran. "Yeah, yeah!" Ran chirped.

"S-So Ikuto, what brings you here, nya?" Yoru asked me, fiddling with his hands in a nervous way. "Don't be such a nervous wreck, Yoru," I slung my hand around his shoulders, pulled him closer and gave him a small noogie, "I know what you guys are here for." And once I let go of him, I saw Kiseki and Yoru grow stiff.

"R-Really, now? Ex-Explain." Kiseki gestured his hand for me to go on. "Y-Yes. Explain, n-nya." Yoru added on to Kiseki's, um, sentence? And I did.

"Yeah, you guys are on a date, right?" I asked. The next thing I knew was Yoru hugging me and pleading me. "P-Please don't get angry, n-nya! I know y-you don't l-like us loving s-someone but t-this is s-special!" He begged. I then looked and Kiseki who was slightly bowing his head. "P-Please take this into c-consideration." Woah. Was I _this_ against love?

"Yoru," I pried him off, "I'm not going to _kill_ you for falling in love. I just…I just have to grow on it." I told him. "Same thing with you, Kiseki." Kiseki's head later came up with a thanking look. "But…Yoru, you're dating Ran…and Kiseki, you're with Miki, right?" I asked. "N-NO!" They both yelled out. "I-I'm with Miki, nya!" Yoru said. "And, for now, I'm with Ran." Kiseki said with a small blush.

Bad choice of words, my friend Kiseki.

"For _now_?! Gee, Kiseki, stop being a tightwad! Let loose! You know we're forever!" Ran slapped his back, making Kiseki cough a bit. "Y-Yeah." Kiseki managed to say.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amu listening to us. I smirked. "Hey, Amu! Come over here!" I yelled, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. She walked over here _very_ slowly, glaring at me the whole time. Spicy.

And by the time she got here, she whispered, "You're dead." It was very menacing and frightening. Hot.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Y-Yeah, guys?" I asked them. Ikuto was the first one to speak. Just my luck, huh?

"Oh, we'd like _everything_ on the menu. But for _me_, I'll take one hot chocolate, whipped cream on the top, cherry on top of that, and you in your Birthday Suit." He smirked. Before he could say anything else, I wacked him with the notepad right on his nose. "Yeah guys?" I asked them again, not including Ikuto.

"A-Actually Amu...we're here to tell you that…that…Kiseki has to tell you something, nya!" Yoru said quickly, pointing to Kiseki. "M-Me?!" Kiseki yelled out, eyes bulging. "I-I mean, y-yes. We have some n-news to tell you. You see…Ran and Miki over here," he pointed to Miki and Ran, "have some exquisite information for you."

Ran looked at Kiseki like he had about 8 heads and Miki punched Yoru on the shoulder, which caused Yoru to rub it in pain.

"Since the boys here can't say _anything_ anymore, we'll tell you." Miki rolled her eyes. "I and Ran are d-" Miki was cut off by a very hyper Ran. "I and Miki are dating Kiseki and Yoru! Isn't that great?!" She rushed out. All I could do was stare.

Okay, I have one question. How did someone like _Kiseki_ end up with someone like _Ran_? Kiseki's formal while Ran…Ran's just…just _crazy_. Am I missing something here? Because if I am, tell me right now.

"O-Okay. I guess that's, um, good." I told the two love struck girls. "G-Good?! Try _great_!" Ran yelled out. "That too." I added.

"Well, we're going to leave now. The four of us have a booking in a theatre." Kiseki said, getting up and brushing off his clothes. "We're watching _Saw_, nya!" Yoru boomed, also getting up. "Which part?" Ikuto asked. "Who cares!" Yoru yelled.

"Isn't this _awesome_, Amu?" Ran said more than asked. She hooked her arm with Kiseki's, who was blushing and trying to hide it with his hand. "Well, watch me cry in fear, Amu." Miki sighed and got up and went to Yoru's side.

I noticed Yoru wag his eyebrows at Ikuto who just smirked back at him and gave him the thumbs-up. Ikuto's probably going to give Yoru some stupid advice. Way to ruin the moment, Ikuto. Not that it's surprising.

"Do _the_ move, Yoru. You know, the yawning, stretching, arm over the shoulder, one?" I heard Ikuto whisper to Yoru. Yoru nodded his head. Then Ikuto patted both Yoru and Kiseki's back. "Have fun, kids!" He called out to them as they left. "B-Be safe!" I added. And that's when everyone looked at us. This caused me to slump down in my seat.

"I feel like a parent." I murmured. "Then you maintained you looks for your age." Ikuto smirked. "Are you calling me _old_?!" I asked him. "Never said _that_, now did I?" He said back. "You're _older than me_, so if you _are_ calling me old, _you're_ older!" I yelled, standing up.

He just laughed. No surprise there.

I was about to stomp away from this restaurant and back to the dorms but I slipped on my cat tail.

_'Stupid tail!'_

But when I fell, I expected pain. It never came.

But when I opened my eyes, I collided with blue ones.

**Nikki:: Okay, okay, okay. 'The move' thing goes to Cheaper By The Dozen, two I think? LOL. xD**

**Ikuto:: -hands clench- THIS IS SHORT.**

**Nikki:: Y-Yeah, the Shugo Chara! Manga ending thing got to me D:**

**Amu:: But Nikki, people on _Mangafox_ are saying that they need more chapters for the ARC, secrets being revealed, AND Volume 11?**

**Nikki:: I-I..guess so.... but still....**

**Nikki:: The next chapter is longer, I promise you guys that.**

**Ikuto:: Good.**

**Nikki:: OH YEAH.**

**Ikuto:: Again.**

**Nikki: Remember that game I play, _Audition Online Dance Battle_? I MET SOMEONE ON IT WHO READS MY FANFICS 3 Thanks girl if you are still reading this 3**

**Ikuto:: ....**

**Amu:: Anyways, honors?**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	28. Clubbing At A Rave

**Nikki:: SORRY~ FF wasnt letting me update the story. It didnt say "Error" or anything but when I posted up this chapter, I checked the inbox of my mail in AOL, then no new mail came from FF when I post a new chapter up, like it usually does. I first thought maybe its delayed or something. But after 30 mins, my story didnt post up in the Updated section AND I kept deleating the chapter and doing it over and over again. Very annoying -.- Thanks for ze reviews guys and heres the next chapter :DDDD**

**Ikuto:: -eye twitches- ....You wrote chapter 33...didnt you...**

**Nikki:: YUP :D**

**Ikuto:: -hand twitches- Y-You...**

**Nikki:: -sweaetdrops- A-Anyways, OMFG. DID YOU SEE THE PREVIEW FOR SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 48?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! A LOT OF AMUTO. NO JOKE! IKUTO 3 IKUTO 3 I.K.U.T.O 3333 HE ISH SEEN AGAIN ;DDDDDD OHMAHGAWD. SHUGO CHARA! IS NOT ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IT'S ENDING IN FEBRUARY BUT, BUT, BUT, THERE IS A SEQUEL CALLED Shugo Chara! Encore! !!!!!!!!!!. WOOOOOOOHHHHH! Meh, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 114 was funny with Ami and all. LOL. Amu and me are the same when it comes to homework xD LAWL. I met another friend who reads my fanfic on that online dance battle Audition xD Ironic, huh?**

**Amu:: Mhm**

**Ikuto:: -eye still twitching- They have better be Amuto in this chapter...**

**Nikki:: -smirks- A LOT of it here. ...LITTLE KIDS SHOULDNT READ THIS.**

**Amu:: W-What?! WHY?! A-AND YOU'RE A LITTLE KID TOO!**

**Nikki:: My friends call me a Hypocrite. I can see why it matches xD**

**Ikuto:: Hey! Dont copy my smirk! Only I can do it the best. -smirks-**

**Nikki:: True...**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

But when I opened my eyes, I collided with blue ones.

_**End of Recap**_

_Late night gonna hit the town. Gonna take you out, gonna make you go. Show me yours and I'll show you mine. Gonna make you sweat, gonna feel it head to toe. You know I'm your Midnight Romeo._

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

On the verge of falling down and on the risk of getting painfully hurt…okay, that was exaggerated, but still, I was caught by a strong arm. By _who_ is the question to be answered. A teen with, oh I don't know, blue hair, blue eyes, pale-tan-ish skin, toned muscles, and minty fresh breath.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

It was like we were dancing. My hand was around his neck, his around my waist. His other free hand was holding my other free hand's wrist. Cliché, don't you think?

To make it even _more_ cliché, I would say something like: We were looking into each other's eyes, like we were trading vision, his boring into mine. My shallow breath, his minty breath. Everyone and everything else are fading away, all thoughts. But only I and Ikuto were standing there. That sounded _so_ cliché, right? But the worst part is _that's what happened_.

He actually looked…kinda _good_ from up close; without his perverted jokes and smirking, I mean. His features were, like, magically _perfect_. His nose was shaped correctly, his eyes were mesmerizing, his perfectly white teeth were in aligned, his skin wasn't blemished, and his hair was silky. And now you must be calling me crazy because _I'm_ thinking this of _Ikuto_, right?

I quickly shook my head and cleared my throat. "Mind letting me go now?" I whispered to him. And that's when he flashed a smirk to me. _His_ infamous, aggravating smirk. "Darlin', can I get a map, 'cause I'm lost in your eyes." He said. I pushed him away from me.

"Ugh, that _has_ to be one of the corniest and cheesiest lines ever made." I told him, brushing myself off. He just smirked at me. But behind that smirk I _swear_ I saw a bit of a smile. Must be my imagination, right? Like _Ikuto_ could ever _smile_. What a crazy thought to think that he even _could_.

"And you killed the moment." I told him, but the next second I wished I hadn't. I quickly covered my mouth. "Moment, huh?" He said. But he wasn't smirking; he looked, actually, thoughtful.

"Let's go, kiddo. We haven't been at the dorms for about a day or two." He said. "Ikuto, we were at the dorms _this_ morning." I said. "What's the difference?" He asked while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the shop.

_'…I never noticed how warm Ikuto's hand actually is.'_

Then I recalled what he had said before. "I-I'm not a _kiddo_! I'm a teen girl!" I told him. "You're right." He said. "Good, you agree with me." I smirked in triumph. "Because little girls don't have C – sized breasts like you do who wear such revealing clothes in front of other teen boys." I could tell he was smirking even though he was looking ahead. "Ugh! It's the _uniform_!" I shook his hand off of mine but he held on tighter.

He then bent down to my height level, our head inches away from each other. "Hold on to Iky's hand, okay? You wouldn't want to get lost, now would you?" He talked to me like a little girl. But even though I hated how he said that, I couldn't fight the heat that was rushing to my cheeks. "Maybe it's _Iky_ that'll get lost." I used his 'nick name'. Well, his _new_ one.

"Iky won't get lost. He's a very good boy. But its little Amu that's the _naughty_ girl." He said. He smirked with it. So if he was smirking that meant it was a perverted sentence. And I could tell since he said _naughty_.

I brushed off what he said before and just kept walking.

A few hours passed and we still weren't home yet.

"Ikuto, you sure you know where you're going?" I asked him. "Psh, yeah. Of course I do." He said, "Ikuto…how did you come to the Café?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I think Kukai dropped me off." W-What?! "That means you have no idea how to go back, do you?!" I asked him. "Calm down. I'll think of something." He said. "I-I'm gonna die! I never even went to College yet!" I yelled. "With your grades you probably wouldn't get into Harvard." I heard him mutter. "Excuse me, but my grades are _better_ than _yours_!" I yelled at him. "Never said I was getting into Harvard. I think I want to go to Dartmouth." He said. To tell you the truth, I was kinda surprised that Ikuto already knew which College he is going to.

"You already picked out your college?" I asked him. "Nope. Parents did." He said. "Oh. Okay." I said. And there went our conversation.

Another couple of hours passed and no talking was done. Plus, we didn't know where to go to head back home.

"Oh! Call one of the guys!" I told him. "Can't. Kukai's doing somethin' with Utau, Tadase's car is getting washed, Kairi has a date with Yaya, Yoru and Kiseki are still on their dates, and Nagihiko is teaching Rima dance lessons." Ikuto explained. "Oh." I said, kinda disappointed. Now we were the only two left on the streets, walking aimlessly around. How are we gonna get home?

"Why don't _you_ call one of your friends?" He asked me. "One, my friends are your friends. This only includes my closest ones, Utau, Rima, and Yaya. Two, I'm not old enough to drive." I told him. "Oh yeah." He muttered.

"Oh, look." Ikuto pointed to this house-looking building, if that makes sense. "There's something going on in there. Maybe we can go there for the night?" He suggested.

I shrugged. The faster we get somewhere safe the better.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I and Amu made our way to the, um, building. And once we got there, inside, I heard Amu yell over the loud, screeching music, "LET'S GET OUT!"

I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the scene. Apparently, this was some sort of Rave. You know, those parties where there's drinking, smoking, rooms for sex, cubicles for sex, and, lastly, strippers on poles.

"Well, where do you want to sleep then?!" I yelled over the music. "Anywhere but here!" She yelled back.

I grabbed her hand and brought her forward, more into the crowd.

"Let go! I don't wanna go sleep in _here_! I might get raped while I'm asleep!" She yelled.

"Calm down, we'll just sit off to the side somewhere!" I yelled, again, over the music.

"_You_ calm down!" She yelled. "I already _am_!" I shouted over the loud music.

I ended up making her sit on one of the stools in the bar table.

"Sit here. I'll go ask one of the people here for a room." I instructed her.

"By the way, you're not prone to alcohol, are you?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "I'm alcohol intolerant! If I ever drank alcohol, I _never_ become drunk." She stated. "So can you drink one and not become drunk? You might need a drink because your mouth may be dry…" I smirked. "Unless you want _me_ to make it wet for you again." Her mouth hung open. "G-Go get the room!" She yelled. I chuckled and made my way to the back.

When I took a last look at Amu, I could see that she was ordering Beer or whatever had alcohol in it.

After about 30 minutes or so, I grabbed the keys to a room I got and placed it in my pocket.

When I went back to see Amu, I found out that she wasn't there.

"Where could she have gone?" I asked myself, which was strange.

That's when the whole room turned black and these beams of different colored lights streamed through the room in different ways.

"What the hell?" I walked over to the crowd who were staring up at the stage.

Well, I couldn't see _anything_ on the stage due to the lighting but I did see a single pole laminating from the small beams of different color lights.

There was music playing and I think I've heard it before…yeah, I _have_. It's that song I teased Amu about. The one she hates and calls me a pervert for listening it to. What was it? Love Fame? Love Tame? It'll come to me soon enough.

When the lights were partly dimmed, I could see more clearly on the stage.

I saw this person standing there with this long coat on, a black pink feather hat, and a decorated walking stick that looked like it was decorated since it had a ribbon on the ball that was on the top with red and pink tied laced going down the stick, to the point on the bottom.

Then I heard the person sing, telling me it was a girl from the voice.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Woah, I knew this song. This was Love Game.

And then the girl started swaying her hips. For some odd reason, I wasn't turned on, which made me frown, a lot.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

The girl just swayed her hips more and more, but this time she actually swayed her butt towards the crowd in a circular motion.

Talk about teasing.

Then, when this loud noise came when she finished that last sentence, she took off the long coat which revealed a leather jacket under it and very, _very_ short jeans. It stopped at her upper thigh, like _really_ upper thigh.

About one or two inches below her _shorts_ were these fishnet stockings with a bright, red bow on the top. It went all the way down her creamy legs…which looked strangely familiar.

And all you could see inside the leather jacket was a kind of corset shirt that hugged her breasts push pushed them up. The shirt had X's going up and down the middle, in the middle of her two breasts.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid_

In the beginning of this verse she finally turned around, but I couldn't see the girl's face. The damn hat was covering it.

She sent an air kiss to the crowd and at the _complicated and stupid_ part, she drew imaginary circles with her pointer finger at each side of her head, spinning them around.

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game_

At the _Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_, I swear she winked at me. And that wink opened up familiar honey colored eyes and closed them…where is Amu again?

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_

She hugged her arms and returned them back to her sides slowly as she spread them out against her chest, then finally let them hang at her sides.

Her hands fled in front of her and her palm was open as if she were saying "Stop". But her palms touched the air around her at the _touch you for a minute_ part.

Then she ended it with her hand holding up three fingers and her fingers making a heart at the _Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_ part.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

At _This beat is sick_, her hands covered her ears and her body swayed as if she was listening to music.

On the _disco stick_ and _bust that stick_ parts her hands were on her hips as she swayed her hips ever so seductively.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

At the moment of _Let's play a love game_, my eyes were wide. The 'girl' threw her hat to the crowd and pink was revealed. Pink _hair_. Once I got a look of her face, I knew who it was. Amu. I couldn't even believe it. This girl was _drunk_!

The weird part is that I was suddenly turned on.

She shook her body left to right as she went up and down in small portions.

At _Do you want love or you want fame?_ she pulled out her hands, palms open, and looked like she was weighing something as she looked at her left hand for _love_ and her right hand for _fame_.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

She just repeated the same thing for this part as before but added some _extras_. And I'm talking about _extra extras_ that's too detailed for little kids.

_I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._

At the beginning of this verse she strode off stage and walked to the other teen boys in the crowd. She trailed their jaw line with her finger to get them aroused and then pushed them back. I'm surprised she didn't notice me in the front. But then she looked at me and smirked. I talked too soon.

_Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit._

She rubbed her body against me…just like she did when I tricked her into dancing dirty when she sang that whole bridge line.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

At **this** line she did some **really** seductive and teasing things with my body parts that is **really** too inappropriate for children. Let's just say on the _disco sticks_ and _bust that kick_ lines she touched me where I dream of her to touch me…

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

She lightly pushed me back and made me stare at her as she made her back face squeeze against my chest. She grabbed my hands and made me hug her as she swayed and grinded against me at the line _Do you want love_.

At the line _or you want fame_ she turned around gave me a really seductive wink.

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!_

She grabbed my hand and led me to the back as I saw everyone's body turn to face us.

There was an abandoned chair there and she pushed me onto it, making me stay seated. She then climbed on top of my lap, sitting on her knees that were on both sides of me.

She threw off her leather jacket only to reveal a **more** revealing look of her. She then grabbed my shoulders and leaned back, slowly spinning her backwards and then to the front. Then she looked at me seductively.

She grabbed my hands and made me hold her hips as she moved her hips in a circular motion.

When she sang _across the block with a smile on your mouth and you hand on your huh!_ she touched me, again, in a area where men **want** to be touched by women.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

She jumped off of me and went back onto the stage, heads turning again.

She did the same thing as before now, only **much** more wilder.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

By the end of the song, every boy was running up to her, probably trying to get into her pants…like I wanted to right now.

I clamed myself by breathing out. Then I shook my head gently.

I was **not** some _fan boy. _The _girls_ come and rush to _me_. _I_ don't rush to _them_. See the difference?

I decided to sit at the bar and just decided to have _one _beer. See, I'm trying to _control_ myself by only drinking one beer. Praise me.

Then I saw Amu smirk and seductively walk over to me.

I could feel my hands being so clenched up that no blood was flowing in them since my knuckles turned white

I felt her warm hand trace my jaw line and down my neck. "Wanna go into that room you got _us_?" She breathed. "Whatever." I tried to act as nonchalantly as I could but it's _really_ hard having a _really_ hot girl touching you.

She backed away from me and sauntered over to the back, where the bedrooms are. Before I went, I checked my forehead. Damn it. I was sweating.

When I entered the room, I just sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded.

Where was Amu? Hopefully she changed out of those clothes before I went _cr-azy_…

And then I spoke too soon because I heard the bathroom door open and out came Amu with _messy_ hair. Do you _know_ what impression that gives a guy? Do you _know_ how _hard_ it makes a guy? Believe me, it does.

I felt her go on the bed as I took in a small gulp. I felt a little sweat trickle down my forehead because I was holding all my perverted-ness in. Crap.

I kept thinking _one_ thing as I felt Amu's hands glide under my shirt onto my chest from my shoulders in.

_'I will not screw her, I will not screw her, I will not screw her…'_ I felt her hands go **lower** where little kids shouldn't know about. _'Oh fuck.'_

**Nikki: EL. OH. EL.**

**Ikuto:: AMUTO 3**

**Amu:: -cries- WHY ME?! -cries-**

**Ikuto:: There is more the next chapter....right?**

**Nikki:: OF COURSE 3**

**Ikuto:: -smirks-**

**Amu:: N-NO!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	29. Resisting Temptation

**Nikki:: NOOOO D: FF IS HAVING THE SAME PROBLEM AGAIN. IT DOESNT LEMME SEE MY REVIEWS AND ALERTS IN MY INBOX OF AOL 3: Anyways xD thanks for the ewviews and heres the next chap ~ Shugo Chara Party! Episode 115 was nice,pleasnt ;3 Oh, yeuh. OMFG, SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 48 IS GOING TO BE RELEASED SOOONNNNN :DDDDDDD. SHUGO CHARA ENCORE!!!!!!! OOOOO:**

**Ikuto:: Anyways....**

**Nikki:: Oh yuh, thanks for all the support during _Five Fingers_. Yes, the last chap made me cry. AND WUT NOW?! YOU CANT KEEL ME WITH SNOWBALLS, BBY! I UPLOADED BOTH OF THEM ON CHRISTMAS DAY ;D**

**Amu:: Now you need the New Year's one shot.**

**Nikki:: ...Oh yuh.**

**Ikuto: Okay, lets just start this perverted chapter -smirks-**

**Amu:: Ugh -groans-**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

_'I will not screw her, I will not screw her, I will not screw her…'_ I felt her hands go **lower** where little kids shouldn't know about. _'Oh fuck.'_

_**End of Recap**_

**...:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Damn it! Now I know _completely_ what Sexual Frustration is!

Why aren't I fucking her now, anyways? It's not like I have anything to hold back. I'll be winning the bet. I get into her pants, get out and leave her here, win the bet. Simple. Then why isn't it working?!

"Amu," I said, "be a Good Girl and go to sleep. You're drunk." I tried to look anywhere _but_ Amu's direction. Specifically her face. It was a _pout_. A pout that said, "I wanna be _bad_ tonight". On top of that, I felt her hands start to lift up my shirt.

"But I wanna be _naughty_ tonight." She whined. "Amu," I said sternly, "sleep. Now." I pushed her hands back down which caused my shirt to drop. I did **not** want to be shirtless in front of a very sexy and drunk Amu.

"I don't _feel_ sleepy. I feel _wild_ tonight." She complained as her arms clung around my neck. The worst part was that was she did that – well there were _two_ bad parts –, the first one is that her face was dangerously close to mine and the second was that she was purposely pushing her breasts onto my back for me to give in. Oh, and how I _desperately_ wanted to. I needed release right now.

"_Ikuto_." She moaned. "Isn't it time for my _lessons_?" Damn it. She was using it against me. And this was supposed to be _my_ plan to use it against _her_. Karma, huh? Crap.

"Well, Ikuto can't do that right now. He's very busy. It's been a hard night for him." I told her. Oh shit. What did I just say? _Hard_ night? Oh God, now she's gonna sa-

"I can make it harder…" She whispered into my ear. And just like that, _it_ happened, if she means what I think she means. And I'm probably right.

I pried her arms off of me. "Let's go see what they have in this room, right?" I hoped this would work. No, really. I did. After getting her off of me, I got up and walked away from the bed. _Anywhere_ away from Amu was good now. _Really_ good.

"Oooh." She sang. "Let _me_ pick out a song. We could have our own _dance_ party in here." She hopped off the bed and purposely added more small hip thrusts as she walked to turn me on even _more_.

She went up the boom box that was set on a table that was away from the bed and to the right of the bathroom. Then she looked like she turned it on since I could see the red lights from the buttons lit up. Then, I'm guessing, she was skimming through tracks to see which song she wanted to choose.

I'm guessing she picked the song she wanted to pick because the next thing that happened was that she turned around and walked towards me. And she was smirking. Can someone say, "Uh oh" ? Because I need one.

"Okay, _Iky_. You just sit down on the bed and _I'll_ sing a song to _you_." She instructed. Not her singing again. It's not like I _didn't _like her voice – I can say that's its sexy and good – but it's just that the _last_ time she sang – an hour ago? – she did _dirty_ stuff to me. And I don't think pouncing on her is a good idea.

I heard a song play and saw Amu walk towards me. Oh crap. This song is a dirty song.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

She started doing head thrusts and hip thrusts. Did I mention the sleeves of her shirt were drooping down her shoulder and that her hair was messy? If I didn't, now I did.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Oh God. The thrusts, the body drops, the _everything_ was just making me more turned on. I just backed more and more away from her.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love_

The next thing I knew was that I was pinned to the bed. And the worst part is that _I'm _supposed to do this to _her_!

At the part, _I want your everything_, she let her arms roam around my chest. Oh damn did that make me want her more.

Oh, never mind. I just realized she wasn't singing to it. But that made it _worse_, believe it or not.

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love_

At the part, _The touch of your hand_, her hands roamed up and down my arms. Then at the part, _I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_, she slowly brushed her lips against mine as if she was teasing me. And guess what? She was. And she knew it.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

She gave me soft kissed on my cheeks. On top of that I felt her lips form a smirk against my cheek. She knew it was having an effect on me and I hated it.

_  
I want your loving and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

I tried to push her off, really I did, but she wouldn't let go… Okay, that's a lie. I _couldn't_ push her off. I **really** didn't want to do this but I **liked** it. So I didn't want her to stop. But the worst part is that I didn't even know **why** I didn't want to let her sleep with me. That just freaking confuses me so much that I want to stop the damn bet!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I eventually got her off of me_, forcing myself, of course. After she got off me, I noticed one thing. She had a sly smirk on her face. I didn't understand why until I saw my shirt in her hands. Oh damn it. I'm shirtless, aren't I? Crap, I could feel the hormones come up again.

"Amu, give Iky back his shirt, okay?" I asked her, my hand inching towards her direction. She turned away. "No." She pouted. "Amu." She still had that pout on her face after I called her again. I sighed. "Iky feels cold." I said. "Then let Amu cure that!"

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh_

The next thing that happened is that she tackled me to the bed, hugging me. "A-Amu, Iky can't breathe." I lied. Hey, I needed her off of me before _I_ got on _her_. "Amu won't let go now." I felt her squeeze me and shake her head no. I sighed. This was getting…crazy.

"Give Iky the shirt back now." I said. "No." She stubbornly said. I sighed, for like – what? – the eight time tonight?

I tried to get the shirt away from her but she kept moving and moving around. And, by accident – I swear – I grabbed onto _her_ shirt, ripping the easily-ripped material. Crap. Next thing that happened was her shirt drooping _all_ the way down, falling down to her hips. I **swear** I did not mean to do that.

"Aw, Iky wants to play, too!" She yelled. "U-Uh, Iky doesn't want to play." I let go of her shirt and backed away from her.

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby your sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love_

This part of the song didn't help the situation, either. The part where it says, _Your vertigo stick_ and then _Want you in my rear window_. You can obviously tell what that means. And I'll give you a hint if you don't. It had something to do with sex. Got it now?

_You know that I want you  
'Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance_

_I want your loving and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

I ended up standing up, off the bed, to get away from Amu. Usually I would _want_ her to come near me. Today just isn't the day, now is it?

As she got off the bed to follow me, I noticed her pants were gone…

"Amu, where are your pants?" I asked her cautiously. "Oh! They were never on! I took it off once we entered the room! How about vice versa?" She asked, seductively whispering the last part. "N-Nah. I'm good." I said, walking away from her, nervously laughing, kinda.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

I still walked away from her, not wanting to be touched or anything by Amu…even though I had this stranger desire inside of me that wanted me to touch her so badly.

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby_

Okay, someone clarify this: Why am I _not_ having sex with Amu here and now? Oh, wait. I got it. It's because she's _drunk_, right? I mean, if she wasn't drunk I would _totally_ go ahead and do it. But I want her to _know_ that she had sex with me so I don't have to prove anything later.

And while I was doing all this rumbling, I noticed my belt slide off and my jeans fall to the floor.

"W-What the..?!" I backed away, almost stumbling on the jeans which almost caused me to fall. "Where's my belt?!" I asked myself which then I found the culprit. Amu. "A-Amu, give me the belt." I told her. She shook her head. "I think you have to _catch me_ for it." She smirked. I groaned.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

I ended up chasing her for it until I accidently slipped on the bed and fell on top of her.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that when I did that, her bra slid down.

_Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
Caught in a bad romance  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance!_

"My clothes are off, why not yours?" She whined, pouting. Damn it. "Because I'm…" I tried to think of an excuse. "…very dirty!" I ended up saying. Oh boy. Wrong choice of words Ikuto. "Dirty, hm? Did you know _I'm_ dirty too?" She said. "Y-Yeah, why don't you go take a long bath?" I suggested. "Only if you take it with me or give it to me." She said. Why can't she act like this _before_ she gets drunk with me?!

_I want your loving and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

I rolled off Amu, leaving her lying on her chest. Thank God.

I sighed and Amu caught this. "Are you tired? Let me help you." She said, standing up on her knees…showing her chest again. "N-No! Sit down." I told her. "Come here!" She instructed, pointing to the spacing in front of her. "And turn around!" She added.

"Then will you stop?" I muttered under my breath.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

As I sat in front of Amu, my back facing her, she massaged my neck. And she, again, purposely pressed her breasts against my back. "Does that feel better?" She asked, rubbing it more. I hate to admit it but I said, "Actually…yeah."

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

But she did it more and more – the neck massaging – and too much in a seductive way, too. She kept massaging my neck, she kissed it too, sucking on it. Purposely.

The song ended and I bet it was the last song on the CD and the machine wasn't set on "Replay" because no other song played after that. Thank God.

But then Amu did the worst thing **ever**.

She turned my face and said, "Time for lessons", smirking, and kissed my lips.

I felt myself lose control right then and there. I couldn't take it anymore. It was driving me insane holding in all the pressure and not letting a release out. Guy out there, tell me how _that_ feels.

I felt my right hand go into her hair as I kissed her harder and harder, pushing her on to the bed.

I opened my mouth and she followed in suit. My tongue entered her mouth and explored every place in her wet mouth greedily. She rubbed her tongue against mine, just creating more friction.

I felt my free hand – my left hand – travel down to her chest…doing _things_ to her breasts. _Dirty_ things that I longed to do to her the first time I saw her.

I felt her hands toy with something that was on her…which was only her panties. When I looked down while kissing her, the first thing that crossed my mind was, _Holy shit_. She had taken off her panties. All that was left was my boxers.

Soon enough I was on top of her, kissing her more and more, touching her.

And then it was lost. Everything.

She suddenly stopped kissing back and her hands stopped moving, so did her hips.

I stopped kissing her and backed away from her, taking good look at what happened only to find out that Amu had fallen fast asleep.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Alcohol got to her, huh?"

I kept staring at Amu's face. "How the hell did I resist for so long? Why didn't I just pounce on her there and then? Why _now_? Why am I _waiting_?" I let out a tired sigh.

I was about to go sleep on the floor but then I felt a hand stop me. Amu's hand.

It grabbed my arm and she moved closer to me, snuggling me. "She's probably sleeping but doing this because she's still partially drunk." I concluded.

I ended up staying on the bed.

I looked up at the ceiling as my arms were behind my head.

_'Why didn't I screw her before? Why do I even care if she's drunk? I could've just got into her pants now and then left. It's what I did before. So why is it different now?'_

Then I felt Amu come near me again and snuggle me, hugging my waist.

I slid down a bit so she was hugging my chest, my head right above hers.

My left hand was still behind my head but my right hand was slung around Amu's shoulder, pushing her closer to me.

Then there was this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that made me do _all_ of this I did today with Amu, changing my usual habits with other girls…and I hated it.

**Nikki:: THEREE CHU PEOPLE HAVE EET :3**

**Ikuto:: PERVERTEDNESS :D**

**Amu:: Oh God, no. -cries-**

**Nikki:: 'till next time c:**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	30. Matching Bracelets

**Nikki:: WOOOO ~ MY 30TH CHAPTER! YUH :D Anyways, xD, school is starting again on the 4th. Gah. Just horrible, I say. Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 116 wasnt there today since it'll be out on January 9, 2010. And Im really wondering why. I hope they arent stopping it! D: OHEMGEE DID YOU READ THE TRANSLATION OF SHUGO CHARA! CHAPTER 48?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? IF NOT, GO SO, RIGHT NOW FOOS. NO JOKE. IT WAS AMAZING. SHE PICKED IKUTO OVER TADASE :DDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DJKFHDKASJFSFKF~ I AM SO FREAKIGN PUMPED UP NOW!!! WUT NOW FOOS?! GAAHHH!!!!!! Anways, the Shugo Chara Encore! I AM PRAYING - lulz - that it is a new series :DDDD Anyways, thanks for the reviews for the last heated chapter - LOL - and heres the next chap ~**

**Ikuto:: Took you long enough.**

**Amu:: PFFFTTT. She was enjoying herself since it was New Years, foo!**

**Ikuto:: Yeah right -rolls eyes-**

**Nikki:: ...Something like that Amu :D**

**Amu:: -suspicious-**

**Ikuto:: Anyways, disclaimer someone.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

Then there was this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that made me do _all_ of this I did today with Amu, changing my usual habits with other girls…and I hated it.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Mmm…

I didn't feel cold, as unusual as that sounded. It was…strange.

I opened my eyes and my head hurt like _Hell_. What the heck did I do last night?! Run head first into a wall?! Is this how you feel when you're hung-over?!

I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the pain in my head. But as I did, I sat up on the…bed? When did I get on a bed? Anyways, after that, the strangest thing happened. Some boy said, "5 more minutes", or, well, grumbled it.

I pushed myself away from the noise. Where was I?! Last time I checked, I was with Ikuto…Ikuto! Where is he?! Wait…he's probably the noise! I mean the person who made the noise!

I ended up shaking the figure that was on the bed – Ikuto. That's when I realized how I felt warm. I was _hugging_ Ikuto. But suddenly chills ran through my body. When did it get _so_ cold?

Nevertheless, I pushed Ikuto. "Get up!" I yelled. All he did was shift a bit but nothing else. "Get UP!" I yelled in his ear which made his body shake and him sitting up right away.

…**:: Ikuto's POV::…**

My body shook as I sprinted upwards. What the hell was that sound? Better yet, _who_ caused the sound?!

Now my head was hurting. My ears rang, too. But I saw the culprit. Amu. I yawned, "I was sleeping, you know." But, then again, I don't mind her sitting right in front of me _naked_.

"W-When did we get here? And why is it so cold?" She asked. "One question at a time, little Amu." I told her, patting her head like a little child. She slapped my hand away which meant, _Answer_. "Okay, okay." I shrugged. "For the first question, remember we were lost and we had nowhere to sleep for the night?" She nodded her head. "Okay, good. We came here because we needed a place to sleep." I told her. "Oh." She said. "And the other question?" She asked. Okay, did time I smirked. "You're cold because you're _naked_." I said smoothly.

First she was silent. Then she blew up.

"WHAT?!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME RIGHT WHEN I WOKE UP?!!" She quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it all over her, wrapping her body in it. I just laughed in response. The next thing that came out of her mouth is, "Did you rape me or something?!" She probably thought that because I was shirtless.

I smirked but hid it with a fake expression of being hurt and scared… I did _something_ last night.

"W-Why are you looking like that? That should be _my_ expression." She said. I just sniffed. "B-But…you're the one that r-raped me." I told her. Another shocked expression appeared on her face. I held back a smirk.

_'Bingo.'_

"All I did was just lay on the bed but then you c-came, all d-drunk, and p-pounced on me. I tried to tell you to stop, r-really. But then you tied up my hands to a chair that I was forced to sit on. T-Then you played with me and t-that's how I got these marks all o-over me." I let her see my chest which was covered in kiss-lipstick marks and a few scratches. Thank you the invention of makeup.

"W-What did I do?" She whispered, looking terrified. "I had to muffle my moans since other people could hear. Y-You scratched my back a-as you had a c-climax." I barely 'managed' to say. Another more terrified look came on her face.

"I-I took away my own virginity?" Was what she first said. Then came the crying. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-Ikuto! Y-You must h-hate me!" She said between cries. …Actually, if she _were _to do that to me, I wouldn't hate her. I would feel turned on…like last night.

Damn it. I didn't want to make her cry. Now I feel all guilty. Crap.

"I-I'm lying Amu!" I said. But she just cried harder. "L-Look! Here's the lipstick I used to make all the scratches and kiss marks." I told her, holding up the lipstick to her face.

Her crying calmed a bit down. But she was still sniffling. "I-It was all f-fake?" She asked. "Yeah." I nodded my head. Then she started to punch me in the chest. "Y-You idiot! You h-had me worried!" She yelled.

I pushed her to my chest, hugging her a _bit_. "I guess I _was_ an idiot for doing that, huh?" Wait! Where the hell did _that_ come from?! It's like I have no control over my voice and words anymore!

I could still feel her tears against my chest and her head nodding.

But damn. I really feel horrible for making her cry. And the second part I feel horrible is that I don't even know _why_ I feel horrible for making her cry. Big deal. She cries. Why should _I_ care? I _never_ cared about any other girl's feelings. Why _Amu_?

She got away from my grasp and a _small_ frown graced on my lips. _Why?_

"What…exactly happened last night?" She asked as if she was fearful for the answer.

I saw her hands clench up and her eyes tight as ever.

"Nothing." I said simply. Her fists stopped clenching and her eyes fluttered open. How come I never noticed how _beautiful_ her eyes are? And mesmerizing…

Snap out of it, Ikuto!

"W-What?" She said. "You're saying that like you _wanted _something to happen." I smirked. "N-No!" She said quickly. "But you didn't do _anything_ to me?" She asked. "I _can_ do something to you right _now_, if you'd like." I don't even know why I said, _if you'd like_.

"T-Then why am I naked?" She asked. "Because you got drunk, and I swear, you tried to rape me." I said, still smirking. "Then _why_ didn't you rape me?" She asked. "Seriously, it's like you _really want_ me to rape you now. What's up with you?" I smirked but under that smirk, I thought that the question I asked _her_ should be asked to _me_.

She still looked at me as if she was expecting an answer. I sighed. "I didn't rape you because Utau told me how you wanted to have sex and give up your virginity to someone you _love_ only." I stated. Her face then composed into a thoughtful one. "By the way, it's not rape unless you like it. I told you that before, didn't I?" I said to her, the smirk reappearing. "I-I will never be r-raped by y-you!" She yelled back, returning to her formal self. Good. Wait, what? "It's called _sex_ if you like it, madam." I told her, now getting up to get my shirt.

"Like I-Id ever have it with _y-you_!" She said back, huffing her cheeks. I just chuckled. "Don't laugh!" She said. "I'm not laughing, Amu dear. I'm _chuckling_. There's a _huge_ difference between the two." I explained to her as I put on my shirt.

"W-Whatever!" She crossed her arms over her chest, which was covered in the blanket, looking away from my view.

She was blushing.

And for some strange, stupid, absurd reason, it made me _smile_. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto _**smile**. Not logical, right? What am I, in a dream or something?

I was happy that Amu didn't catch the 'smile' though. That damned smile.

"Hey! Wait! What am _I_ going to wear?!" She asked me. Oh, right, forgot about that…wish she hadn't said anything about it because now she has to get dressed. Well, all good things have to come to an end, right?

"Aw," I pouted, "do you _have _to?" I whined like a little kid. 'Y-Yes!" She yelled, blushing. I heard her mutter something under her breath along the lines of "Pervert". That made me hold back a chuckle _not_ a laugh, for Amu's case.

"Erm…" I tried to improvise but there were no other clothes that she could borrow…unless… "Stay right here, I'll be back." I instructed her and left her in the room with a bewildered look on her face.

I went downstairs back to the Rave party and tried to find a girl, preferably a girl who was wearing something short and skimpy.

Then I found the girl. And when I did, I purposely ruffled my hair up, made my clothes look wrinkly, and placed my famous smirk on.

"Excuse me, but I need help getting new sheets for my bed. Can you help?" I asked her. And she probably caught on to what I wanted to do with her and she nodded her head. "_Of course_ I can." She said. I smirked.

Some girls can be _really_ stupid, thank God Amu isn't one those girls. Woah, back up. _What_ did I just say? I need to get rid of these stupid, meaningless thoughts. Seriously.

"Good. But, you see, I need to see if the blankets I am putting are _good_ enough. So you would have to get naked by doing that so you can go under the blankets and feel it. Are you willing to do that?" As stupid as this girl is, she nodded quickly.

"Okay, go into that bathroom, give me your clothes, and then go into room 102." I explained to her. Well, I feel sorry for whoever is in room 102…if there even _is_ a room 102.

She quickly went into one of the bathrooms, changed, gave me her clothes, and ran upstairs…completely nude.

I smirked as I jogged back upstairs, back to my room to give Amu her _new_ clothes that were in my hand.

When I got back into the room, I heard her mumble things that included _my_ name…

Maybe she's in l- No. I stopped myself from thinking anything _stupid_. I shook my head, getting rid of _all_ thoughts, and entered the room.

"Here are your clothes." I said casually, throwing the 'borrowed' clothes onto the bed.

She seemed startled and turned around to face me, still covered in the blanket. Aw man. I wanted to see her _without_ the blanket.

"I-Ikuto! Don't scare me like that! God, I thought you were someone else." She let out a sigh, probably of relief.

I just shrugged, pointing to the clothes.

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled and went into the bathroom, taking the clothes, to change into them.

…Did I ever say how _lovely_ her smile is?

…What's gotten _into_ me? Where the hell do these thoughts come from?

I sat on the chair, just thinking. Do you ever get that emotion where you can't figure it out but if confuses you a _hell of a lot_? If you do, welcome to my world. But as much as I _hate_ it, there's a warm feeling within my body.

And it drives me sick.

When I heard the door open from the bathroom, my head turned towards there. And what I got was a _very_ hot Amu who was blushing _heavily_.

"W-Why d-did you g-get _t-these_ cl-clothes for m-me?" She stuttered.

How cute.

Wait, no! I didn't say that. No I did not.

"I got them for you because the match you _perfectly_." I said calmly, with my usually smirk on my face. "No they don't! I'm not a slut or something!" She yelled back, blush still visible. "But it looks good on you." I whined again. "Let's just go!" She ordered. I put my hands in front of me, telling her, _Okay, okay_.

I followed her out of the room that we had and walked downstairs, back into the Rave. And as we did, I could feel eyes on Amu. Somehow that made me a _little_ pissed. I felt a lump in my throat. …A _growl_? And for what reason, I don't know. Someone clarify?

I put my arm around her neck and pulled her closer to my side. I could feel her struggling against it, though. "W-What are you doing?!" She harshly whispered. "Protecting you from those other guys staring at you." I blankly said with no emotion. Her attempts suddenly stopped as I felt her arms drop to her sides.

"Oh." Was all that came out of her mouth. "T-Thanks…" She whispered so barely audible, but I caught it, alright.

And when she said that, underneath my smirk was the _tiniest_ smile ever made…

Why me?

Curse my life, just curse it all out.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

After we left, Ikuto had changed his position with me. Don't even _think_ what you are thinking, you pervs.

What I mean is that before his arm was slung around my shoulder, now his hand in my hand…which I find _very_ weird…but _very_ comforting, for some odd reason.

I know Ikuto doesn't feel that way but _I_ do. And no, I'm not talking about love. I'm talking about this warm feeling I get whenever he holds me lovingly.

Wait! I just did not say "lovingly"! I did not! I meant it in a way where it's not all perverted, okay?!

_Anyways_, I still get this feeling and it makes my face heat up. On top of that, I _like_ the feeling, _enjoy_ it. And those words _shouldn't_ be fitting with the category entitled, _Amu and Ikuto_. It really shouldn't.

Too late.

That feeling is there in this category, invading it. And the most strangest thing is that _I don't mind it_. I _want_ it to be there, between us. But, of course, I _know_ Ikuto doesn't feel what I'm feeling right now. He just couldn't. He's a playboy. Playboys don't feel any compassion, other than to their family, possibly. The only 'form of compassion' they feel is fake loving sex. So why get my hopes up?

Wait, back up, _back up_. Why get my hopes _up_? I don't have _any_ hopes when it comes to the topic with me, Ikuto, and lo- NO! Just _shut up_ Amu! _Shut up_! You should **not** be thinking these stuff. They are poison to your mind!

What's, like, gotten _into_ me? Ikuto? Okay, I didn't mean that in a perverted way, like Ikuto would. I meant, like, did Ikuto get into my _mind_. Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's driving me nuts! I need an explanation! Anything!

God, please show me a sign!

"Would you two lovely couples like to buy matching bracelets?" Some lady came up to me and Ikuto, asking us if we wanted matching love bracelets. "All money goes in for a donation to a Children's Health Care Fund. The famous, _CHCF _company." The lady added.

Ikuto shook his head. "Uh, no tha-" I cut him off. "S-Sure. I mean, it's like a donation, right?" WHAT THE HELL. Where did _that_ come from!? I was **never** going to say that! It just popped out!

"Oh, goody!" She exclaimed. "Which colors? We have green, purple, red, black, white, orange, yell-" I cut her off, again to another person. "Do you have the bracelets in pink and blue?" _Another_ question popped out of my mouth, without me even consulting with my brain!

Ikuto gave me this weird look. I just acted natural and shrugged. He didn't look convinced. Crap.

"Oh, yes. We do." She took out two bracelets. "The words we have available on them are, _Loving you forever_, _Together forever_, and _Love_. Which one do you want?" She asked us, well me.

"Uh, do you have _I Love You_?" Okay, this is creepy. It's not even Valentine's Day and these horrible words are popping out of my mouth! What the heck?!

She looked through her stand and a face of accomplishment flashed through her face.

"Yes, we do. Here!" She showed us the pink and blue bracelets. "This one's actually special. The blue one is in a shape of a key and the pink one is in a shape of a lock. Key and a Lock, a love symbol. The pink one has the words, _I Lov_, and then the blue one completes it with, _e You_. So if the bracelets are put side by side, they say the words, _I Love You_. Sweet, right?" The lady explained.

"Very." I smiled. "I'll take the two." I told her. Ikuto just gave me a _what-the-hell-did-you-just-do_ face. I made a face at him and looked back at the lady with a composed face.

She handed us the bracelets and I handed her the money. I thanked her and left with Ikuto.

"Here, you get the blue one and I get the pink!" I exclaimed handing him the blue bracelet, which he oddly took in a strange way.

"Tell me again, _why_ you bought these?" He asked, putting it on his right hand's wrist.

Damn.

I don't know _why_ I bought them! I just had this stupid, sudden urge!

I fumbled with the pink bracelet on my right hand's wrist.

"I-I…F-For ch-charity!" I told him. "Sure it was…" He said. "H-Hey! Don't be mean to children! And anyways, you put it on already. So it doesn't matter." I told him, turning away from those…those mysterious, deep, amazing eyes…

AH! Stop it Amu! Just _stop_!

"Hm? I guess it _is_ on, isn't it?..." He said, but it more to himself, well, that's how it felt, anyways.

"Oh, wait! Why are we walking! We don't know how to get home!" I told him. "That's what _you_ think." His perfect smirk appeared. W-What?! B-By p-perfect I mean in-infamous.

"While you were _donating_, I asked for directions. Aren't I _so_ smart?" He said smugly. "Yeah, you _totally_ are." I scoffed. "I know, right?" He said, ignoring my sarcasm. "I was _sarcastic_, stupid!" I yelled at him. "Uh huh. Sure." He said, _laughing_. 'Thanks' to Ikuto, I know the difference between laughing and chuckling. Oh _joy_…Sarcasm _intended_.

But as I walked back with Ikuto, I couldn't help but think. And I mean _think_.

When I asked God for a sign, he gave me the bracelets.

_Oh God_, please don't tell me that the bracelets were a sign. Please don't. Especially not the words engraved on it: _I Love You_.

**Nikki:: Yuh, this chapter will be handy coming up....**

**Ikuto:: Wut's comin' up?**

**Nikki:: Oh, _nothing...._**

**Ikuto:: -twitches- Fudge you.**

**Amu:: Aw, that's so nice! We all like fudge!**

**Ikuto:: -sighs- ....Dense.**

**Amu:: -confused-**

**Ikuto:: -sighs-**

**Nikki:: Amu, you dense girl xD But dun worry, we all love that about you.**

**Amu:: W-Wait, I dont get it! -flustered-**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	31. Emails Help In Love Lives

**Nikki:: OH MY EFFING GOSH! ( That's right, I didnt take God's name in vain :D ) SHUGO CHARA! IS OVER. FINISHED. BLAH! I WAS CRYING SO FUCKING HARD. YES I CURSED. BUT IT IS TRUE, PEOPLE. GAWD. AT LEAST AMUTO PREVAILEDDDDDD :DDDDDDDD SINCE AMU SAYS, "I liked Tadase's Outer Character only...but then Ikuto snuck into my heart when I met him..." OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. SO YESSSSS :DDDDDDDDD AMUTO FTW YO :3 Oh yuh....SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! IS THE SEQUEL!!!! :D CANT WAIT, DUDES AND DUDETTES. I MEAN, WE FINALLY GET TO SEE MORE. LIKE, RIMAHIKO, KAYA, KUTAU, AND....OMG, YUU AND YUKARI IS GETTTTINNNNGGGGG MARRRIIIEEDDDDD :DDDDD HOPEFULLY WE CAN SEE THEIR MARRIAGE IN SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! AS A CHAPTER. THEN AMUTO AS A CHAPTER. AND THEN THE REST!!!!....Like....IKUTO MEETING TSUMUGU. . IMAGINE _THAT_. Anyways, I CANT WAIT for Shugo Chara Encore! . No chizz. REALLY, I CANT YO. Shugo Chara Party! Episode 116 was cute, but I hope Rikka isnt in Shugo Chara Encore! MUHAHAHAHAHHAA. I also want Rikka to meet Ikuto. LOL. But, for some strange reason, this episode of Shugo Chara Party! - Episode 116 - made me think of the old times. Like back in Shugo Chara! for some reason. Like, when the whole gang - the Guardians - were fighting without Rikka and such. STILL WAITING ON SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! IN MARCH ~ Anyways, xD, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter ~**

**Ikuto:: ....Wtfudge?**

**Amu:: GOOD. You're language is clean! :D**

**Ikuto:: ....Wtf?**

**Amu:: o-o WHY?! D:**

**Ikuto:: -smirks- SO pleasant to annoy this girl.**

**Amu:: IM DOIGN THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or its characters!**

_**Recap**_

_Oh God_, please don't tell me that the bracelets were a sign. Please don't. Especially not the words engraved on it: _I Love You_.

_**End of Recap**_

_Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider. Girls go to College to get more knowledge._

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

After we got back to the dorm rooms, thanks to my _amazing_ skills, I ended up going back to my room. Amu, of course, went to Utau's room for socializing. In other words, Girl Talk.

That's the good thing about us guys, we don't _do_ Girl Talk. We just talk and _bam!_, we leave.

See? Simple, right? Don't say anything, I know it is.

Then I heard my laptop go _beep_. I got a new message from my email.

I sat up straight on the bed and put the laptop on my lap. So _that's_ why they call a _lap_top a laptop. It's _supposed_ to go on your lap! Aha! Another score for Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I flipped open the screen and click on the tab, _New Mail_ at AOL. Then I ended up getting a message from, _Soccerboi_. Kukai, in other words.

**Yo, Ikuto! I gotta tlee you something. It's really importent!**

I sighed. How can Kukai spell _two_ simple words for wrong?

I ended up typing back to him, using my email, _MidnightRomeo_

**Hey, Kukai. What do you have to ****tell**** me that's so ****important****?**

**By the way dude, you spelled **_**tell**_** wrong and **_**important**_** wrong.**

I hit the _Send_ button and waited for a reply. So while I was waiting, I put some music on from my _iTunes_.

Then the _beep_ noise arrived.

New mail.

**Whatever. Tlee, tell. Importent, important. What's the difference?**

**Anyways, this 'thing'…it's about me and Utau. Look, don't fret after reading the rest of this email. I'm serious, dude.**

I suddenly became interested. Not that I wasn't from the start, but you get what I mean.

**First of all, I won't fret. Tsukiyomi Ikuto **_**never**_** frets. So don't worry about that. But what **_**I'm**_** worried about is your sense of smart-ness. You **_**do**_** know that after you said **_**don't fret after reading the rest of this email. I'm serious dude.**_**, there was nothing after it, right?**

**So yeah, I'm worried about **_**that**_** not the other 'problem' or whatever it is.**

Then again, I waited until I heard the _beep_ noise haunt me again.

**Dude, I said it already, **_**what-ever!**_** This is an **_**email**_**. Not some type of stupid English test. By the way, we have one this Friday. Just sayin'.**

**Anyways, okay, so me and Utau, back to that subject.**

**Y'see, me and Utau are really…um…**_**hitting it off**_**? And don't go all perverted like Amu describes you when me and her talk, like how you change sentences and interoperate them so differently.**

**When I say **_**hitting it off**_**, I don't meant sex, I mean hanging out, parties…dates…**

Woah, back up. _Amu_ talks about _me_?! When did this happen!?

And why the hell is my heart beating so damn fast?! And what the hell is up with all these stupid questions!? …Not to mention _corny_ questions.

**Oh yeah, I need to study. Psh, yeah right. It's just English. I'll copy off of Amu or something. Or maybe she'll 'help' me study. I don't know, whatever.**

**Back up. Amu **_**talks about me**_**? What the hell, dude. Why didn't you tell me?**

_Beep!_

**Well, you didn't **_**ask**_**! And she told me not to tell you, duh. And this isn't about **_**your**_** love life. It's about **_**mine**_**.**

_Love life_? Puh-lease!

**Hey, smartass, you just were talking about it. So who cares **_**now**_**, tell me. We're best friends, dude. We don't keep secrets from each other.**

**My **_**love life**_**? What the hell? I **_**don't**_** fall in love, dude.**

**Ha, I always knew you had a love life.**

_Beep!_

**Heh. Secrets, huh? Really now, Ikuto? 'Cause last time I checked you were gone for TWO WHOLE DAYS. Did you know how freaking scared we all were with you and Amu? You guys didn't even pick up your damn cell phones! So don't tell **_**me**_** about secrets, **_**you**_** need to know about them.**

**Pft, yeah right. Like **_**you**_** don't know. C'mon, it's **_**so**_** obvious to me and Utau, you **_**like**_** her. Just admit it already!**

**I'm just going to ignore that last comment, okay?**

Worried? We were just gone for _two_ days. Not _that_ much…

**Well, hey, scary things happened. Amu was almost raped, so **_**you**_** are in **_**no**_** position to talk. Okay? Okay. Our cell phones died, Kukai. DIED.**

**Yeah, I **_**don't **_**know. You wanna know why? Because IT DOESN'T EXIST. Get that through your damn head. There is **_**nothing **_**going between me and Amu. We're just friends!**

**Why? 'Cause it's **_**true**_**?**

_Beep!_

**Well…then…charge it! Okay?! We were so freaking worried! Me and Utau! You know how much her **_**cried**_**! I had to comfort her!**

**No, Ikuto. Get it through **_**your**_** damn head. **_**You're**_** the blind one. And really, your **_**friends**_**? When did Tsukiyomi Ikuto become friends with one of his **_**targets**_**. Hm? Tell me **_**that**_**! You always just fuck them and then take off. Why so different with Amu, huh?**

…

_Beep!_

**Comfort, huh? Then you should be THANKING me, dumbass! Don't lie to me, I know you too well. You were happy, maybe for a millisecond, while comforting Utau, that we were gone.**

**Amu's just stubborn, okay? I think I know her more than you do. You don't even talk to her that much! We talk **_**every day**_**, Kukai, EVERY DAY. So don't talk about things you don't know about. She even knows my one, only secret that I told NO ONE about except her. Not. Even. You.**

_Beep!_

**What makes you so sure that I was happy, huh? 'Cause I was comforting Utau? It's not like I liek her!**

**Now when was **_**this**_**? How come you have taken **_**such**_** an interest a **_**target**_**? Huh? Before you wouldn't even care if the last girl was hit by a truck! Since when did you trust your **_**targets**_** so much?**

**And what happened to no secrets, hypocrite?**

_Beep!_

_**You obviously like Utau, to me and Amu! Just admit it already!**_** Sucks to have your own line used again you, eh?**

**Can you just **_**stop**_** calling her a damn "target"?! She has a **_**name**_**! It's **_**Amu**_**! I think I can trust whoever I want, what's it to **_**you**_**? Hm? And tell me why it's always you **_**and Utau**_**? What happened to Kairi, Tadase, or Nagihiko? Ditch them like everyone else? Ditch them like how you ditched me and Amu?**

**Well then, hypocrite number **_**two**_**, why aren't **_**you**_** telling **_**me**_** anything? Huh?**

_Beep!_

**Of course, Ikuto always stealing other people's things, no surprise there.**

**Oh, so now you actually **_**know**_** their name instead of just moaning when you have sex with them. I see know. I see, I see.**

**Ditch? What the hell, dude. I don't **_**ditch**_** them, **_**you**_** were the ones you ditch them. Not telling anyone and just going off. What's wrong with being always me and Utau? What? Are you jealous that you don't have a strong relationship with a girl but fake love with numerous girls?**

**Because you're not telling me anything, arrogant ass.**

And that's when I realized something.

Kukai only called me _arrogant ass_ when he's either, one, really stressed, or two, really pissed. I'm going for both of them right now.

**Don't forget stealing girl's virginities.**

"**Their"? She has a name, I keep telling you this. **_**Amu**_**, Hinamori **_**Amu**_**. Learn it.**

**Jealous? I don't want a freaking relationship. You wanna know why? They always end up bad. So take my advice, relationships end with angst.**

**Well, buffoonish bastard, first you go and then I will.**

_Beep!_

**Oh, **_**of course**_**. Just **_**how**_** can I forget?**

**I know it already. But the truth is that do **_**you**_** know how it will feel to her when she learns that she's all in a **_**bet**_**. Then tell me if you remember her name.**

**Thanks, dude. Just thanks. Thanks for getting my hopes up now only to fall down. Thanks. I owe you now, don't I?**

Damn it. I forgot. Amu's a _bet_. Why the hell am I such an arrogant ass?! I shouldn't have made that bet. _Why_ did I even make it? …Oh yeah, I remember. I wanted to get inside her pants…and still do. But still. Amu's face would be…crying…

Okay, I didn't _mean_ to crush his hopes I really didn't. He picked the fight, I just wanted o end it. But, _no_, he prolonged it. Don't blame me.

…

Okay fine. _I'll_ say sorry 'cause I'm the grown up here.

…**Erm, Kukai…can we call off the bet…**

**Sorry, okay? I'm stressed about something. Something **_**almost **_**like your damn problem. Okay? Sorry.**

_Beep!_

**WOAH! **_**THE**_** Tsukiyomi Ikuto calling off a bet? What the shit? IS THIS EVEN IKUTO?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? WHAT'S MY NAME? DO I WEAR BOXERS?**

…**It's okay. I shouldn't have blew up. It was my fault, too.**

**Let's exchange secrets now, okay?**

DAMN IT. Why did I say I wanted to call off the bet? That's not Tsukiyomi Ikuto. That's some loser. I have to hold on to my pride!

**I'm kidding, dude. Just kidding. Sheesh, do you seriously think that **_**the**_** Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls off a bet. No. I **_**always**_** win.**

**Whatever. Forget about it. We'll just tell each other what happened.**

_Beep!_

**Really? You sounded pretty convincing to me. But then again, you're Ikuto, right?**

**Okay, sure. I'll start first, I guess.**

**So I and Utau aren't **_**technically**_** 'dating' but we go out in dates.**

_Beep!_

**Chill. I'm not killing the bet, seriously. Psh, hell yeah.**

**Oh, I **_**get it**_**. You're not **_**dating**_** but you're **_**dating**_**.**

**No.**

**Explain, Kukai, explain.**

_Beep!_

**Fine, fine. I'll clarify. And be proud of me that I actually spelled **_**technically**_** right.**

**Okay, so it's goes like this.**

**Utau and me are just like walking around and stuff, around the whole campus, and suddenly she wants ice cream. And I'm like, "What the hell?" and she's like, "I want ice cream. NOW." And then I go and get it for her.**

**So here we are in an Ice Cream parlor, me buying Utau's ice cream. I see her sit down and some guys look at her and smirk. And suddenly, I become **_**pissed**_**. I know right, you can't believe it!**

Oh Kukai. You have _no idea_ how I can relate to that. _No. Idea._

**So after buying her ice cream, I sit **_**right next to her**_**, placing my arm over her shoulder. The other guys shrug and look away. So now the feeling of, I don't know what they call it, – for now we'll use Jealousy. Ew. – goes away. And there's this huge relief in my stomach. Like all the weight has been lifted away.**

**And the strangest but **_**best**_** thing happens.**

**Utau accidently got her ice cream on my hair – don't ask how, too long to explain –, and then she leans forward to clean it with a napkin. I had this sudden urge to kiss her for some stupid reason.**

**Then **_**it**_** happens.**

**All I'm doing is staring at those enticing, violet eyes as she cleans my hair. Then this guy, by accident, comes back us and by accident, pushed me to her. This basically means I kissed her. Well, on an accident cause. But **_**still**_**!**

**At first I'm like, "Woah! Woops, sorry 'bout that, someone pushed me." But then she gets this sad look and then shakes her head with a smile and goes, "Nah, it's okay. It wasn't **_**all**_** that bad. But don't get any ideas!" And she **_**blushes**_** while saying those words. And I feel like a guy who just got married. And that's a weird feeling for me right there.**

**I don't even know what to say. I don't even know what to **_**think**_**. I don't know **_**anything**_** at all. **_**But**_** one thing. And that 'thing' isn't really a 'thing'. It's more like a **_**person**_**. Utau. All I could think about was her. Is her. And I just can't stop thinking about her. And then, here I am, rambling on and on about this. And this proves that I can't stop. It's like I enjoyed the kiss. Like some stupid hex has been put on me. And this hex isn't one bit annoying, it's pleasant. And that scared the hell out of me. But then again, 'hex' can also me 'enchantment'. So them I'm all like, "What the hell?", like I can't get anything right. But all I know is that **_**Utau's**_** right. Utau. And I can't stop saying her name. I'm going crazy, dude.**

**So…yeah. That's basically how I'm feeling. I talked to Nagihiko and Kairi and they said they experienced the **_**same thing**_**, and that's how they got hooked up with Rima and Yaya. And I'm like, "What the shit? This can't mean I'm in love!" because I **_**never**_** have been in love before. Sure, I find Utau **_**attractive**_**…okay, scratch that crap. She's **_**hot**_**. I mean, she's **_**perfect**_**.**

**Is this, like, a mental condition or something? Is **_**Love**_** a mental condition or something?**

…

**Oh shit, I just said I was in love there, didn't I? Okay, okay, **_**okay**_**. I need to calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm do- Oh whatever! I'll admit **_**it**_**. I THINK – THINK BEING THE CLUE WORD – I'm in…love.**

**Don't. Kill. Me.**

_Beep!_

**First of all, that is a **_**hell of a long**_** email right there.**

**Anyways, I bet you **_**enjoyed**_** kissing her, didn't you?**

…**I'm not going to **_**kill**_** you for being in love with Utau. I just…I just have to get **_**used**_** to it. You not being a playboy and all.**

**And don't worry, I know **_**exactly**_** how you feel.**

Oh yeah, I also told Kukai about my story with Amu the last past days and yesterday. He flipped, in a good but teasing way. He kept saying stupid things that made me kinda embarrassed. Gah.

_Beep!_

**Heh.**

**Well…**_**enjoying**_** isn't the word. I would say **_**blasting with happiness**_**. Yeah, that works.**

…**I guess so.**

**Really now? With who? Amy? Ami? Amu?**

_Beep!_

**They both mean happiness, don't they?**

…**Amu…**

_Beep!_

**I can't believe you just said Amu! I **_**knew**_** you had a thing for her! I **_**knew it**_**!**

Damn Kukai. Damn him to Hell one day.

_**Shut up**_** Kukai. Who are **_**you **_**to talk? Don't forget you love somebody too**

_Beep!_

**Oh my God…you just said, **_**love somebody **__**too**__**. **_**THAT MEANS YOU LOVE AMU!**

Kukai take everything in the _wrong_ way. I didn't mean _that_. I just meant that he loved somebody, okay?!

**Same first three words as the last email, same line.**

**Shut up Kukai.**

**I DON'T love Amu, okay? I don't. I think of her as a friend…with some weird feelings…**

_Beep!_

**Amu and Ikuto, sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage.**

**Whatever you say…NOT.**

**Friend? LIES. You OBVIOUSLY have something more than that.**

…**That's almost the problem.**

**The bet, dude. The bet. What are you going to do about it?**

_Beep!_

**KUKAI. SHUT UP.**

**Stupid song…**

**The bet. Shit. I totally forgot about that. How will she take it? She'll cry, won't she? But it's not like I **_**CARE, **__**CARE**_**if she gets it wrong. She's a girl I'm a boy. It's natural for these things. Plus, she knows I'm a playboy. So it really doesn't matter.**

…**Right?**

_Beep!_

**I really don't know Ikuto, sorry. I just know she'll be hurt.**

**After you have sex with her, just tell her the truth. Maybe it'll make things easier?**

**Anyways, I have to go. Utau's here.**

**Peace, dude!**

_Beep!_

**Whatever. I'll do it somehow. Easier doesn't matter to me. I'll just fuck her and then that's it. She'll live with whatever she's got later.**

**See ya, dude.**

I shut down the laptop and placed it back on the desk where it belonged.

Damn. Really. Just damn. I don't know what to do. I mean, I _care_ if Amu gets hurt. I need the _Easier_ button in my life right now. I really do.

I decided to go take a shower. I needed a _cold_ one right now, remembering yesterday's events, anyways.

This is what you call a _Boy Talk_, what me and Kukai just had. SO different from a _Girl Talk_, right? I mean, boys just do it nice and simple, without the complicated talks. Plus, boys are boys – who are more superior – and girls and girls.

Haven't you heard of the line, _Boys go to Venus to get more penis, girls go to Mars to get more candy bars_? Well now you do.

**Nikki:: I LAUGHED SO HARD with that last setence xD**

**Ikuto:: LOL**

**Amu:: ....Pervs.**

**Nikki:: Expect Amu to fi- nevermind. I'll spoil everything then.**

**Ikuto:: DAM YOU. JUST TELL US.**

**Nikki:: -smirks- Neva foo.**

**Ikuto:: ...**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**

**Nikki: STILL WAITING ON SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! IN MARCH ;D**


	32. An Accident Or Not?

**Nikki:: WOOH. ANOTHER UPDATES, FOOS :3 Oh yuh, thanx for ze reviews :D Also, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 117 was, like, REALLY FREAKING cute. OOOHHH. BURNNEEDDDDD. HIKARU GOT SLAPPED BY RIKKA. WUT NOW LITTLE BOY?! LOL. Nah, Im jk. I luv Hikaru :3 Amu was making me cry, yo! She's really grown up now. And near the ending where she talks about the past and stuff, made me tear up! THEN cry! D: Anyways, heartwarming, really. These episodes just keep getting better and better. HIKARU AND RIKKA MAKE UP, FOOS. :3 AND THEY DO. GOOD. NOW YOU CAN BE A COUPLE. LAWWWLLLL. JKDFHKASLDFHSA. HIKARU SAID "Sorry". THATS HOW IT SHOULD BE BOYS OUT THERE. LMAAOOOOO. Anyways, really great. RIKKA IS THE DESENDANT OF AMU, HIKARU FROM IKUTO. ROFL. Jk...maybe c: AH! I keep thinking about the old Shugo Chara! . Y'know, Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! and lastly...Shugo Chara! the Manga. I AM WAITING ON SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! :DDDDD KEEP MARKING THE DAYS OFF ON MY CALENDAR. LOL. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and heres the next chap ~**

**Ikuto:: No need to blurt things out like that.**

**Amu:: Can you ACTUALLY be supportive?**

**Ikuto:: Of course I can.**

**Amu:: THEN BE IT.**

**Ikuto:: -yawn- Im too tired. Dont feel like it.**

**Amu:: -eye twitches- THEN AT LEAST DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Ikuto:: -lazily waves- Too long. You do it today.**

**Amu:: ...**

**Ikuto:: -smirks-**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Doki! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its charaters!**

**Ikuto:: Told ya it was long. -smirks-**

_**Recap**_

Haven't you heard of the line, _Boys go to Venus to get more penis, girls go to Mars to get more candy bars_? Well now you do.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I kept looking at the bracelet. Why did I buy this again? Oh yeah, for me…and Ikuto…

_I Lov_ was engraved on it. The _e You_ part was on…Ikuto's….bracelet. And the weirdest part is that _I_ asked for a bracelet with these three words and them in pink and blue. Remind me why.

Well, what's _Ikuto_ thinking now? He probably is all weird-ed out and stuff like that. I mean, who wouldn't. If Ikuto gave me this, I would be like, "What garbage is this? Nice joke Ikuto, nice try." then give him the bracelet. But…okay, okay. I lied, okay?

I would probably say that on the _outside_ but _scream of joy_ in the _inside_. Wait, wait, _wait_. That was a total lie. And you fell for it. Hah. …Then why aren't I laughing?...

God, I bet Ikuto _knows_ he's doing this to me. Wait, w-what?! He's not having _any affect_ on me! He _never_ can! He's Ikuto, not some type of G-God! Man, why did I stutter on that last word?! What's _gotten into _me?!

I'm not _begging_ for all this to _stop_! How is this related to me and Ikuto? Woah, woah; slow _down_ Amu! Me _and Ikuto_? Where did _that_ come from, huh? Ugh, Ikuto's growing on me! Wait, no! No he is not!

I need some air, I really do. I mean, I'm all congested in this one room when all I need is to get out of this place and grab something to eat. Preferably not at the Kitty Café since they are still hunting me down for quitting the job. Plus, wouldn't _he_ be there, Iku-

I shuddered at the thought.

I just need to get out, right? Fresh air hits the mind, fresh thoughts begin to form. Common sense, right? Someone agree with me now?

When I went outside, it was _cold_. Cold as Hell. …Okay, that made no sense. Hell is a burning, fiery, desolated place to be. The complete opposite of cold. Now my brain is all mashed up because of Iku-

Ha, ha. Funny. I was about to say _Ikuto_, right? For some absurd reason, too, right? Why bother even thinking about that boy? And just by thinking this I'm being a hypocrite, aren't I?

Fudge cake.

Anyways, since it was Cold, I had nothing to keep my warm since all I was wearing was a black corset-like top with red laces going down the middle in X formation which the sleeves stopped at my wrists, lack shorts that stopped somewhere about five or ten inches below from my waist. Luckily – thank you my fashion – I was wearing long socks that stopped about one or two centimeters above my knee. It was black and red stripped. Then, to top it all off, I was wearing boots that stopped at my upper calf. They were also black and had red laces in them on the sides.

Too bad I'm not wearing a jacket or coat. Remind me again, _why_? But at least I have my long socks, right? Hey, anything is better than nothing, right?

Do I have my iPod…I rummaged through the pockets of my shorts…yes! I do!

I plugged the earphones into my ear and let the random song make me feel, um, warmer? Yeah, let's go with that.

_Cause our lips can touch. And our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch. Here._

That's one good song right there. Now here comes the humming that I do.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

As I walked on, the strangest and most ironic thing happened. And let me tell you, I did not expect _this_.

I saw other couples, about my and Ikuto's – woah, where did _that_ come from? – age, holding hands and stuff. You know, the usual couple things. Kissing, hugging, holding hands, and so on.

Anyways, what was really different is that _Here In Your Arms_, the song I'm listening to, is a love song, correct? And there is this love pattern going on, right? Ironic, huh? I know, I know. It _is_.

But now I feel so left out.

Wait, _what_!? Back up there, Amu. Just _back up_. You just did not say that. You did not. You. Did. _Not_.

Why would _I_ feel 'left out'? I'm not _with_ anyone...sadly. E-Eh?! I-I gotta stop this, this…this _disease_! Just _who_ did I catch it from?!

I shut myself up and just listened to the music again.

_Our lips can touch...Our lips can touch…Here._

Now that long, instrumental break arrived. You know, the one where it sounds like you're in space, or whatever? Yeah, that's it.

Before the chorus could repeat again, all of a sudden, there was no more music being played. What the heck?!

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers "Hello, I´ve missed you quite... missed you quite." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms." I heard someone sing as arms enveloped my waist.

I know that voice _too_ well…

I-Ikuto?! What's _he_ doing here?!

"W-Woah!" I jumped away from Ikuto, throwing his arms off of my waist…which strangely felt comfrota- _SHUT UP_ Amu!

I turned to face him, an accusing finger pointing at his way. "W-What are you d-doing here?!" That _totally_ came out _not_ how I wanted it to.

He shrugged, a pout forming on his lips. "Is that how you greet your _lover_?" He was referring to the bracelet that…I…got…for him.

Wha- Is he _blackmailing_ me?!

"A-Are you _blackmailing_ me?!" I asked him.

He merely chuckled. "Now, I wouldn't call it 'blackmail'…" He said, but smirking. "You piece of-" I gritted my teeth, about to fire the curse words that awaited him, but caught myself.

_'Ikuto WANTS_ _this, the Sadist. He WANTS to see reaction. Just don't do anything, Amu!'_

"Piece of _what_?" He tempted, still smirking. I forced a smile on my face. "_Nothing_. Piece of _love_." I told him. Ha. Reverse-physiology. Works all the time.

He appeared to be confused for one second, but then that notorious smirk arrived again. "Y'know," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "reverse-physiology never works on me." And that one statement left my mouth agape.

"W-W-What are you t-talking about? I-I wasn't using t-that! P-Psh, yeah r-r-right!" I tried to joke, nervously laughing.

"I know you inside and out, little girl." He patted my head gently as if he were taunting me.

For some reason, I felt hot as the heat went up to my cheeks. Crap. I was thinking about his sentence in a negative way, wasn't I?

Ikuto looked concerned for a _second_, no, a _milli_second. Then a fit of laughter came out of those…perfect li- NO. Came out of his lips.

"Y-You though p-p-perverted-ly, d-d-didn't you!" He said between the laugh. "A-And you c-call me t-t-the p-pervert!"

"W-Well, its n-not my fault! Y-You al-always twist u-up my s-sentences!" I felt extremely embarrassed now. Ikuto is an idiot. An idiot.

He kept laughing.

But I couldn't help but notice that he was _wearing_ the bracelet. What?...

"Hey, um, Ikuto?" I said, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. Surprisingly ,well to me, he stopped laughing. "Yeah?" He said.

I really didn't want to tell him that he was wearing the bracelet because…underneath my shirt's sleeves, _I_ was wearing it, _too_.

"Uh, nothing." I said, obviously backing off. I was freakin' scared of what the outcome would be, wasn't I?

Why again?

I could have just told him to "Shut up" if he were to laugh or anything at it, or tease me. But, instead, I just keep quiet.

Explanation, please?

It would help _dearly_.

"Hm?" He drew out. "W-What? Don't get the wrong idea, stupid." I told him, turning away. I heard him slightly chuckle.

"Anyways, I got my air to clear my head. Now let's go back." I ordered. He was suddenly at my side. Freaky. What's even _freakier_ is that he had a smirk on his face.

"To clear _what_, doll?" He asked. "N-None of your business!" I told him. 'A-Anyways, why are _you_ here? Hm?" I retorted. His shoulders slumped down now. Odd. "Hm. Same reason. Touché." He said.

"That's what I _thought_." I told him, walking ahead of him now. I heard his laughter from behind.

When I got back to the dorm room, Ikuto locked and shut the door.

"What the- why shut and _lock_ the door?" I asked him, carefully sitting on the bed. He smirked at me. "Time for lessons _A-mu-chan_." He explained.

Crap.

He walked over to me and sat casually on the bed, a foot or two away from me.

I could feel myself getting hot.

"So, _you_ wanna start first or should _I_?" He asked, his hands slowly inching towards my thigh, now resting on it, which, obviously, made me jump a bit.

"W-Well, I-I don't k-know." Why am I stuttering?! I tried to look for an excuse to get out of this mess…but there was one problem.

I _didn't_ want to get out.

Double crap.

"Ah," he smirked, "I'll start then."

"B-B-But…I-I have t-to meet U-Utau n-now!" I lied. And, personally, that was something I was getting good at now.

"Really now? I thought she was on a date with Kukai." He smirked as his hands slowly came up. Past my chest – which he purposely brushed up against. The perv. – and my heart.

W-Why aren't I stopping h-him?!

His hands played with my hair, twirling the single lock around his fingers and then letting it bounce off, a bit curly now.

"I think it's time to start, hm?" His face inched closer to my face. And soon enough, there was about an inch or three centimeters of space between us.

My hands began to twitch.

My body felt hot.

My cheeks were red.

My heart was accelerating.

This was a new feeling.

And soon enough, he closed that space.

I now felt his other hand slightly, and gently, start to slowly rub my left thigh as his left hand played with my hand. I-I…I feel so…so turned on. Damn, damn, _damn_.

The hand soon left my thigh and fled to my back as he pushed me closer to him.

And then I did _it_.

_It_.

I, without being asked, opened my mouth for his tongue to come in. And I didn't even know _why_.

He seemed to hesitate at first but then I felt his greedy tongue enter my mouth. And I didn't stop. Because, as soon enough, another 'it' happened. My tongue entered his mouth. And it explored _every_ part of his mouth, too.

I felt my hands go up to his hair and tangle my fingers in them. As a few, um, moans escaped my lips, I occasionally pulled on his silky hair in frustration…_that_ frustration.

I couldn't stop. It was like I was a machine programmed only for this. And the weirdest part is that I didn't make any movement to try to escape.

His right hand came out of my hair and back to my thigh as his left hand was now on my back again. But I felt some _click_ sound.

He unclipped my…_bra_.

And I didn't stop him.

I just kept on kissing him and kissing him.

Once I felt my hands undo the buttons on his shirt as they later went up his shirt from the bottom, feeling his much toned chest, I was pushed onto the bed.

He was dominating me, on top of me now, as he greedily and hastily kissed my neck as a few _more_ moans filled the room.

He kissed my lips again and once I felt his hands go into more _private_ areas, realization hit me as all these thoughts rushed in my head.

And the _worst_ part was that this 'emotion' is what happened to Rima and Yaya…no. No. No.

This is _not_ happened.

A dream, just a dream.

But when I saw a completely bare chest-ed Ikuto who was kissing me more, I _knew_ this wasn't a dream. It just _couldn't_ be.

I abruptly stopped the kissing and pushed him off of me.

I quickly sat up on the bed as Ikuto was just a few feet away from, seeing that the push didn't do any help. Well, some.

I panted as I searched for my bra. And yes, I found it lying at the edge off the bed, about to fall off until I caught it.

I hurried myself to strap it on.

"O-Oh my God, that d-did _not_ just h-happen." I told myself, lightly tapping my cheeks with my hands, trying to get the hot feeling out of my body.

Ikuto looked surprised, too. His hand combed his hair.

"Loo-" I cut him off.

"L-Let's forget it, okay? Something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. It was out of our hands. I'm just going to go to Utau's room and chill out over there. Okay? Don't bother following me." I quickly put on some shoes, ran out of the room, and shut the door hard.

What the hell just happened?

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

What was _that_?

Okay, okay. I know I'm a playboy and all, but _that_ was caused by _her_. It's not my fault if I get turned on by her.

Really, it's not.

I sighed and put back on my shirt, falling back onto the bed.

The stupid, most crazy thing was _my_ heart was beating. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto's_.

It was the first time around a girl that my heart would beat that fast, wasn't it now?

**Nikki:: SOME HEATED-NESS RIGHT THERE, YO.**

**Ikuto:: LOOOOL.**

**Amu:: Sure, you can say LOOOOL, but you cant do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto:: Why, of course. -snickers-**

**Amu:: UGH. -eyes twitch-**

**Amu:; Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: ANd she does it without me telling her to do it -smirks-**


	33. The First Loss

**Nikki:: OKAY. HERES THE CHAPTER ALL OF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. WOOO ~**

**Ikuto:: IHAVESEXWITHAMU?!**

**Amu:: No.**

**Ikuto:: DAMN IT.**

**Nikki:: Anyways....YUH. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND HERES THE NEXT CHAP ~ Oh, btw, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 118 was cute and all, I guess. But if Rikka got her Guardian Egg, doesnt that mean she has to tell everyone about the X-Eggs living at her house? o-o;; There was Nail art, which I liked when used with Shugo Chara!. LOOOOL. BUT WTHAWK. I LIKED THE SHUGO CHARA! PERSONALITY QUIZES AND LOVE QUIZES IN THE BEGINNING. D: Lawl. AT LEAST THEY STILL HAVE THE FORTUNE TELLING IN THE END. :DDD. Loool. Anyways, when there was that flashback with Amu saying when she got Ran, Miki, and Su, I teared up. I mean, I was thinking about Shugo Chara! when it was like in the first couple of episodes. Now look where it's gotten. MAKES ME CRY IN HAPPINESS. AND IM STILL WAITING ON SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! ~ Anyways, heres teh nech chap ~**

**Amu:: Ugh, I read on for this chapter. How could you make me?!**

**Nikki:: Amu, I had to. It's an Amuto story.**

**Ikuto:: Yeah. So, anyways, Im happy for what she makes me do.**

**Amu:: Of course you are. You actually _want_ this to happen.**

**Ikuto:: Duh. Of course. -smirks-**

**Amu:: -sighs-**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

It was the first time around a girl that my heart would beat that fast, wasn't it now?

_**End of Recap**_

_And you're a Hot Mess, and I'm falling for you. And I'm like, "Hot Damn! Let me make you my boo." Because you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do! And you're a Hot Mess. I'm loving it, hell yes!_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I ran all the way to Utau's in a rush. And when I reached there, I shut the door, locked it, and slumped down against it.

"What was _that_?" I asked myself, as odd as that may seem. But seriously. I_ didn't stop_ Ikuto and _I_ was the one who lost control, too.

No, I'm not angry at Ikuto but at _myself_. I mean, I…what did I do?

I was still panting and my breath was shallow. I really was confused right now.

Ikuto is…well, he's Ikuto. And that's where the confusing part comes in.

Here, let me explain. He's a…playboy…yeah, that, which he means he has no feelings what so ever for a girl like me, right? Now, if this is true, why didn't he rape me back when I was saved by him? It's not like I'm _asking_ to be raped, but I want to know _why_ he didn't do it.

Let's get this straight. Ikuto's a perv, correct? Now, a perv is, well, a pervert. Perverts are people who getting happy from sexual pleasure, right? Now wouldn't Ikuto _enjoy_ sexual pleasure from me? So that must be the reason why he was kissing me back there, right?

But it still makes no sense.

Let's say what I said was true. Then why did he take me off his _Targets_ or whatever list? I'm not wanting to be on it, no, but I just want to know why he did that, again. And Ikuto doesn't, like, lie to me about those serious things, right? I mean, he lies, yeah, but not when it comes to things like _this_. No way.

I just shook my head. This was stupid. I was fretting over _Ikuto_. He causes me trouble and grief _all_ the time. So why is it that now it's more than ev-

_'Shut up Amu and just get on the computer to do whatever you wanted to do.'_

I physically slapped myself for being so stupid. That was really something stupid to think about; Ikuto. I mean, _seriously_?

Ugh. I need to get a hold of myself. No joke.

I turned on the computer – Utau's laptop – and went to the _Google_ homepage. I needed to search for something.

At the search bar I typed in, _"A girl feeling different around a boy_" then I clicked the _Search_ button. It took me 47 seconds to do the whole thing and I got over 30,000 hits. Wow.

I clicked on the third link which was entitled, _New Emotions For Girls_. That seemed appropriate.

I scanned with my eyes down the long page with words, moving the page up to read more.

"Girls feeling different, around boys, new emotions, not sure, what is this." I murmured some of the words I found until I hit another link on the page that read, _Click Here To Take a Test!_ Oh well, I'm bored anyways. I clicked it and it took to me a whole new page.

First I took the test of the, _Love Calculator_.

It told me to type of my name and the boy's name. I typed in the first boy, _Hinamori Amu_, and in the second box, _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ and hit _Calculate!_

Okay, this is _so_ untrue.

M-My result was a whooping 94%. _Has_ to be wrong.

I mean, there is**only** a _Friend_ bond between me and Ikuto. Nothing more, nothing less. So _don't_ get the wrong idea.

I shook my head and searched for more _Love Tests_.

W-Wait, why _Love_ tests? I-It has to be because I'm bored and what not, right? I mean, this passes t-time.

_Do you think the particular person is attractive?_

**Yes.**

_Are you excited and eager when you see this particular person?_

**Yes, my heart goes **_**thump thump**_**.**

_Does the thought of being together with the particular person alone provides you with warmth and comfort?_

**Yes. DEFINITELY.**

_Do you feel a bit strange and uncomfortable when that particular person is very friendly with members of the opposite sex other than you?_

**Yes. I don't like it.**

_Do you act abnormally around that particular person? (Ex include- include abnormally nice, abnormally fierce, abnormally eager to show off)_

**Yes. I have no idea why.**

_When you wake up in the morning, do you think of a special guy/girl whom you think highly of?_

**Yes. He wanders into my thoughts every time.**

_Do you feel like hugging that particular person and feels that it'll be nice doing that?_

**I don't know. He is comfortably warm though…**

_Do you accept the particular person for who he/she is, flaws and all, and make you feel loved just the same?_

**Um…yes. But I don't think he has any flaws.**

_Have you thought of getting into a serious relationship with that particular person?_

**I don't know! That's why I'm taking this test!**

_Does the particular person have the power to give you never seen before happiness and yet unbearable agony which you have never known?_

**Exactly.**

Then I got my results.

_**Love**_

_Someone has just been struck by cupid's arrow and it is none other than YOU! You're already in love with him and this test is only a reaffirmation of what you already know. He runs through your thoughts constantly and he alone can cause you life to be erupted with happiness or dark periods of sadness. If you're in a relationship, cherish this love and treasure all its happy moments. If you're still not in a relationship, do try to go for him as nothing is more unbearable than suppressed feelings. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. _

W-What the…

Okay, okay. This is a freaking farce. Now way can this be true. Just no way.

I shut off the laptop and laid on Utau's bed.

But I know I'm not in Love. I'm not. Ikuto could die for all I care.

And the word _Love_ rang through my head just before I went to sleep.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Stupid Kukai told me to take some 'Love' tests. Psh, like tests could show if you're in love.

Which I am not!

I don't even have to doubt myself. I know these tests are stupid and untrue. There is no reason to fear them.

And by 'fear', I mean I am _not_ fearing them.

I went on the computer and searched on _Google_, "_What is this feeling around this girl?_" God knows why I picked that title but I clicked _Search_ anyways.

I got over 40,000 hits and I clicked on the first like that was named, _Are YOU in love?_.

When I scrolled down, the damned test started.

_Do you think the girl is hot?_

**Try sexy.**

_Are you just using this person for sex?_

**I don't know. I didn't get in her pants yet.**

_Do you WANT to bang her?_

**Duh. But I don't want to leave and break her heart.**

_Does the thought of being together with this girl alone provides you with warmth and comfort?_

**Yup.**

_Do you feel a bit strange and uncomfortable when that particular person is very friendly with members of the opposite sex other than you?_

**It definitely pisses me off and makes me want to strangle the other guy.**

_Do you act different around her than from your friends?_

**That's what bugs me the most. I don't even know why, too.**

_When you wake up, do you think of this special girl who you think is very important to you?_

**Yeah. She just pops up into my mind and I can't get her out.**

_Does this girl blush around you a lot and stutter and do you LIKE it?_

**When I tease her she blushes and stutters a lot like Hell. And yeah, I love it as I smirk.**

_Do you approve of this girl and you don't care about anything else she does?_

**Yeah.**

_Do you even think about this girl's flaws?_

**Dude, she has no flaws.**

_Have you ever thought of hooking up with this girl?_

**No, I'm a playboy. But I wonder how it would be if I were to…**

_Does the have the power to give you never seen before happiness and yet unbearable agony which you have never known?_

**Hell yes.**

Unfortunately, I got my results.

_**Love**_

_Looks like your first love, playboy. You're in love with this girl and you just don't realize it. Well, now you do! She comforts you when you're down and you can't get her out of your head, and you don't want to. But there is one problem. You're a playboy who doesn't know what to do. You don't want to break her heart, but you want to keep up your title. Fuck the title and go for the girl. You would receive more than the girl, you'll receive her pain, her happiness, and everything else she has. Vice versa, dude. Remember: All is fair in love and war._

What the shit is this?

Bullshit if you ask me.

There's no damn way this makes sense. But it's like I _want_ it to make sense. What is with me?

I feel like I was with that pervious girl I told Amu about, the one who broke my heart…

But Amu told me she wouldn't break my heart.

Wait, what? I don't care if she were to break my heart, _I'm_ the one who does that to her!

I shut off my laptop and then my cell rang.

It was Saaya.

She probably wants to have sex with me tonight…

I ended the call before even picking up. I don't even know why. I just want to have sex with Amu, not Saaya, Lulu, or anyone else.

God, what is this?

The next moment, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase entered the room.

Kukai was grinning, Nagihiko smiling as always, Kairi reading a book – no surprise – and Tadase looking nice and tidy. Duh.

"I just went on a date with Utau." Kukai said in triumph. _He_ was obviously in love.

"He wouldn't shut up about it the whole time." Nagihiko sighed.

"Hey, he's in love. Let him be." Tadase smiled.

"Unlike some others…" Kairi said, not looking up from his book. But I knew who he was talking about. Damn him.

"So, does _she_ love _you_?" I asked him, trying to cool my mind off.

Kukai shrugged but was still grinning like a mad man. "She was about to say _I Lov_ but was cut off because someone bumped into me making me push into her by accident." Kukai said.

_I Lov_, huh? Isn't that written on Amu's bracelet?

"_Push into her_? Kukai, you dirty boy." Tadase teased. Kukai actually blushed slightly. Blushed.

"N-No! You idiots. You know what I mean!" Kukai said quickly. Everyone just slightly laughed.

For some reason, I could feel Kairi's stare on me.

"Damn it, Kairi! Can you stop looking at me!" I yelled at him in frustration.

"Don't yell at me because you're frustrated with your love life." He said, still reading his goddamn book.

"There is no love life!" I told him. He didn't say anything but just read his book.

Everyone just continued to stare.

"By the way, I won the bet, guys." I informed them. "Today Amu kissed me. I started it but she took over later. And the bet was, if I can kiss Hinamori Amu, with her **completely** _agreeing_, _all of you _have to do things I order. But if she doesn't give in and doesn't **completely** _want_ the kiss, I leave the Starstruckk Boys. And I can't fall in love with her." I told them.

Kairi simply lightly shut his book, adjusted his glasses, and looked up at me.

"Read the last line with those eight words." Kairi simply stated.

"Wha-" Nagihiko was about to say something but Tadase lightly tapped him telling him to stop and Kukai shook his head.

Kairi held up a hand to Nagihiko. "I want to hear him say it again but slowly this time." Kairi stated.

"Fine. And I can't fall in love with her." I said while my hands clenched into fists.

"Repeat it." He said.

"What?! I already said it." I told him.

"And if it's not a problem, repeat it." Kairi said.

My fists began to clench harder as I said, "And I will not fall in love with her."

"Do you honestly think that statement is accurate, Ikuto?" Kairi asked me. "Yes." I said.

"No. You're lying." He said. "W-What? How do _you_ know _I'm_ lying? You're not a bloody mind reader, Kairi!" I told him.

"It's clear to everyone that you love her. Rima knows, Yaya knows, Nagihiko knows, I know, and Tadase knows." He said.

"For God's sake, even _Kukai_ knows." Kairi added.

I looked at Kukai and he just nodded slightly.

"It's true, Ikuto." Tadase said. "We all know." Nagihiko added. "You don't want to break her heart, you want to keep her safe, you don't like to see her with other men. Dude, admit it. You're in love." Kukai explained.

"Now only _you_ can admit it." Kairi said, picking up his book again and reading it as if he knew what I was going to say.

The door opened and Yoru and Kiseki came in.

They were laughing but stopped when they noticed the atmosphere.

"Who died, nya?" Yoru asked. "Why is everyone so silent and looking at Ikuto?" Kiseki added.

"You'll find out if you keep quiet and listen to Ikuto." Kairi told them.

"Okay, fine…" I whispered.

"I lost the damn bet." I closed my eyes, waiting to hear what they would say.

**Nikki:: LOOOOOL. Such a different in each love paragraph thingy.**

**Amu:: WTFAWK? I LOVE HIM NOW?!**

**Nikki:: Well, you didnt "realize" it yet.**

**Ikuto:: Then make her realize it!**

**Nikki:: ...Im not going to rush things :D**

**Ikuto:: Damn you.**

**Nikki:: Damn me back :D**

**Amu:: That sounded wrong o-o;;**

**Nikki:: It was meant to. LOOOOOL.**

**Amu:: Pervert....perverts.**

**Nikki:: Blame Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:: At least I realized Im in love with her.**

**Nikki:: Eh...**

**Ikuto:: -glare- WHAT was that?**

**Nikki:: Not until a little bit later.**

**Ikuto:: WTF?**

**Nikki:: ANYWAYS, today Im making this one shot, so yuh, it'll be released today as well. Anyways, honors?**

**Ikuto:: ...Just cause you made me HALF realize I was in love with Amu...Ill do it.**

**Nikki:: :D**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	34. It's Over

**Nikki:: GAWD. FF WASNT LETTING ME UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER LAST MORNING. IM ALL LIKE, "WTFREAK?!" AND NOW ITS UP, SO GOOD :D Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 119 was cute ~ I mean, I liked that Amu 'purified' the egg by undoing the Chara Nari and just tried to spin on the bar - and Im like "LOLOLOL". Also, I like Hikaru's EXCUSE for spinning on the bar over and over again. "I don't understand. One more time." later...."One more time." I found it very cute. BUT MARCH IS ALMOST HEREEEEEE. THAT MEANS SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! DJ FHDSKFHSDLKFHSDAKJFDSZ. ANYWAYA - LOL - thx for thereviews and here's the next chapter most of you have been DYING to read. LOL.**

**Ikuto:: WTF. I READ THE CHAPTER AND ALL I CAN SAY IS "WDFKHSDKJFSDHFKSDJHADK". WHY DID YOU MAKE _THAT_ HAPPEN? HUH?!!!**

**Amu:: It OBVIOUSLY has to happen for the story to continue, dimwit.**

**Ikuto:: YOU...YOU DONT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK BECAUSE THIS INVOLVES YOU TOO.**

**Amu:: REALLY? THEN IM FREAKING HAPPY SINCE IT'S MAKING YOU SO MAD AND ANGRY NOW :D**

**Ikuto:: .**

**Ikuto:: Point. Proven.**

**Amu:: -rolls eyes- I'll do it. -sighs-**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"I lost the damn bet." I closed my eyes, waiting to hear what they would say.

_**End of Recap**_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"Well, how did you lose it?" Kairi asked, breaking the silence.

"Damn you Kairi." I muttered under my breath. Then I answered his question. "…You know…"

"No, nya! We don't." Yoru was obviously wanting to know very badly.

"…Ask _Kairi_." I said, frowning.

"Well?" Kiseki looked at Kairi, expecting an answer.

Kairi simply shook his head. "Don't ask _me_. _Ikuto_ should be able to tell you _himself_ if he really means it."

Kairi….there goes you're book that you're going to read tomorrow.

"Fine." I sighed again. This was getting nowhere. And if I just said it _now_, all of this would be over and then I'll die and go to Hell. Yay for me.

"I think I'm in…lo-" I just couldn't say _that_ work when I meant it in terms of…loving. Damned L word.

"You're in _what_? We can't hear you!" Kukai said.

"Shut it, Kukai." I told him between clenched teeth. "Dude, calm down." Kukai put his hands up in peace. "Raise the white flag." He added with a goofy grin.

Tadase looked at me, gesturing me to go on.

I sighed yet again. "I'm in…L word…with Amu." I said, hoping they knew what I meant.

"_L word_?" Kiseki repeated. "Clarify?" Nagihiko asked.

"L-L…Love." I said, pronouncing it.

"Now use that in the sentence you want it to be used in." Kairi stated.

A clever idea came up to my mind. "Fine Kairi. _Fine_." I smirked.

"I don't not love Amu." I said, smirking since I used a negation use.

"Ah, the simply negation use." Kairi said. "No, Ikuto, no. Use it _without_ a negation use." He said. "Do hurry up."

"Fine!" I said, annoyed.

"IloveAmu!" I said _really_ quickly.

"Slower." Kairi instructed.

"I….loveAmu." I said the last part fast again. "Ikuto." Kairi said.

I know that I…love…her. But I just can't say it _out loud_. I just can't.

I mustered every bit of courage within myself. I love her, yeah. But now I need to prove it.

"I. Love. Amu." I stated clearly.

"My boy's finally grown up!" Kukai exclaimed, pretending to cry.

"Shut up, Kukai." I threw a pillow at his face.

"See? That wasn't that hard, no?" Kairi said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah right." I murmured, combing my hair with my hand, letting out a relieved sigh.

"So, ready to kick me out of the group? Starstruckk Boys?" I asked them.

"Well…you _did_ lose the bet by falling in love with Amu…" Tadase said.

"But you _did_ make her willingly kiss you…" Nagihiko pointed out.

"So it's even, nya!" Yoru exclaimed.

"All is fair in love and war". Kairi said.

"We all fell in love, so it's fair." Kiseki confirmed.

"Well, except Tadase, who thinks that love isn't right for him at the stage he is." Kukai snickered, quoting Tadase.

"S-Shut up, Kukai." Tadase said, slightly blushing. "Is it my fault that I rather wait?" He asked. Most of us snickered – except Kairi. "Idiots…" Tadase murmured.

"So, _Kukai_…" Nagihiko smirked at Kukai.

"…What?" Kukai asked, slightly fidgeting.

Nagihiko's smirk grew; but no, my smirk is better.

"Did you ask Utau to go out with you?"

5, 4, 3, 2, -

"W-What are you t-talking about, m-man?!" Kukai said quickly, playfully slapping Nagihiko's back.

"We know _all_ about your secret dating with Utau." Tadase grinned evilly.

"W-What?! LIES! I-I demand t-to know w-who told you this l-lie!" Kukai yelled.

"Oh," I sighed, grinning on the inside, "just you and your actions towards her and the fact that whenever we talk about her you kinda blush and stutter." I smirked.

"H-Hey! T-That's so not t-true!" Kukai yelled. "Look at _your_ love life!" He retorted.

"Ah, alas, Tsukiyomi Ikuto doesn't have one." I put a hand over my hurt, faking the emotion of feeling hurt.

"What are you talking about, nya?" Yoru asked. "Didn't you say you love her?"

"Oh Yoru." I simply shook my head. "Yes, but, Yoru, Yoru, _Yoru_. There's a little thing called _Unrequited Love_. And that's when the person you love _doesn't_ love you back." I explained to him. And when I said that, I really didn't know how to feel.

"Or doesn't realize it yet." Kiseki stated.

"Huh?" I looked at Kiseki.

"Or doesn't realize it yet." He repeated. "Definition term is that person you love doesn't love you back, or just doesn't realize his or her love for the other person." He explained.

Somehow…my heart felt _a lot_ lighter.

"Is that a look of relief I see, Ikuto?" Nagihiko teased.

"W-What are you talking about? Shut up. There is _no_ look of relief, idiot." I said, rolling my eyes.

"DID I JUST HEAR TSUKIYOMI IKUTO _STUTTER_?!" Kukai exclaimed, acting as if he were about to faint.

"I said _shut up_!" I tackled him to the ground but stopped when Tadase said, "Woah. Break it up, you two."

"Jackass…" I said, dusting off my shoulder.

"Thanks!" He joked, taking it as a compliment. I gave him a roll of my eyes as I sat back on the bed.

"So…are you going to tell her?" Tadase asked me. I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Stupid question." I simply said.

Kukai raised a brow at me. "What are you talking about?" He questioned. "Yeah, don't you love her?" Kiseki added.

I sighed at how stupid they can be sometimes. "Guys, I'm a _playboy_, to her. Do you honestly think that she'll fall for a player?" I asked them.

"Just tell her you're not a player then." Kairi said.

"But then things will get awkward between us. Those stupid silent moments." I told Kairi.

"...Does she know that you like her, nya?" Yoru asked me. I just threw a pillow at him.

"W-What, nya!" Yoru exclaimed. "Of course she doesn't know that I love her, stupid!" I snapped at him. "N-No need to yell, nya." Yoru said, frowning.

"…Idiot." I muttered, combing my hair with my hand. Honestly, he should have known that I didn't tell Amu that I love her. It doesn't make sense if I were to. I know that she'll turn me down. No joke there. I let out a sigh.

"Hey, how about we go out and eat tonight. Like an all boys' night?" Tadase suggested. And truthfully, that's _exactly_ what I need.

"It's better than the garbage they call 'food' here." Kairi said, closing and setting down his book.

"Yes, why not." Nagihiko said.

"It really doesn't matter to me." Kiseki said, sighing.

"Let go, nya!" Yoru exclaimed.

"It is better than eating the crap here." Kukai grinned.

"Let's go then." I smirked, heading out, other's following in suit.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I forgot what happened with Ikuto and the kissing that I…did with him. So, then, I headed back to the dorm room.

When I entered the room, I noticed _two_ things. One, the place was disgustingly messy, and two, no one but me was in here. Where did Ikuto go? N-Not that I care!

"So this is what he does with his boxers?" I sighed, picking up Ikuto's boxers which were on the floor. 'Ever heard of cleaning them?"

I decided to clean and spark the place up. I did not want to live in a pig stein. Gross.

So I picked up everything of Ikuto's. Which were his boxers, clothes, and whatnot. And that's when I noticed the Honey x Honey Drop manga on the floor.

I picked it up to see what volume he was on.

_Six_.

I was on Volume Six, too, just about to finish it. And after I finished volume six, I would go onto volume seven, and then volume eight – which is the last book.

"...He still reads this?" I outwardly asked to no one in particular. I just couldn't believe it though. I know this is manga is all smutty and stuff – Ikuto's style right there – but it's also with love…something Ikuto is _now_ incapable of producing.

Nonetheless, I picked it up and put it on his desk. It was a book, it shouldn't be on the floor.

And then, under my bed, were all _his_ magazines. Yep. Porno – or Playboy – magazines that Ikuto, apparently, likes to read. Disgusting if you ask me.

Nothing new, actually. Knowing Ikuto, these are the things I _should_ be expecting. What else do you get from a…p-playboy…who does these things in the magazines to o-other girls?

Crap. Why is my vo- why are my thoughts cracking up?

It's not like I care what playboy Ikuto here does…right?

God.

I was going to clean some more until I heard Ikuto's laptop go _beep_. Okay, I know this is, like, nosy and all. But I checked his laptop.

He received some new mail. Nothing special, really. Just some spam; an offer for a luxurious vacation that you can win, just sign up. I was also going to turn away from the computer until I saw one of this already-opened mail entitled, **The Bet**.

_'I already checked the first mail…another one won't be any harm…right?'_

So I clicked on the mail, surprised to know that it was from Kukai.

It read:

**Yo dude! Wassup?**

**Okay, let me just get down to business. The bet, Ikuto, the bet. What are you going to do about it? You just can't keep playing with her emotions you know. It'll end up going all wrong.**

What? Ikuto is playing with a girl – again? I thought _I_ was his last target. And which girl is it? I hope it's not any of my friends.

So I went back to the previous page, scrolling down to the other mail entitled, **The Bet**. I'll get more information.

And, again, this mail was from Kukai. Just a few days ago, too.

**How is the fake-buddy-ing going on? …That was meant to be taken sarcastically, dude.**

**Anyways, I think leading her on is a really bad idea. I mean, **_**pretending**_** to be her friend? Isn't that…kinda mean? I mean, like, I would never play on Utau just to fuck her. But…then again…fucking her **_**is**_** a good idea. I mean, did I tell you, we're, like, almost a couple…Shh! Don't tell anyone though!**

**Wow. I got off topic. What I mean to say is don't play her feelings. She really thinks of you as a friend. A best friend, actually. She's a nice and decent girl, too, dude.**

**Just watch what you say and do. Okay?**

I knew Kukai loved Utau! I knew it! Ha! Now I have to ask Utau about this…

Anyways, who _is_ he talking about? This girl? It's like a movie, the climax, you know? I _really_ want to know. Just to pre-warn her, knowing Ikuto and all.

I yawned. It was getting really late. An hour and a couple of minutes already passed from the time I came in here. I should be getting ready to go to sleep.

I was going to go and freshen up, but then I spotted the last mail entitled, **The Bet**. Oh well. I checked the other two. This last one won't be bad since it _is_ the last one. Plus, it's the newest one.

I clicked on it and read what it said.

**Hey. Okay. Really. Stop.**

**Ikuto, this is really some shit you've got going on. Stop playing her. Amu's a nice girl. Pretending to be her friend, pretending to care, playing with her, playing with her emotions. It's all wrong, dude. I mean, all you want to do is fuck with her and then actually **_**fuck her**_**. Like, get into her pants.**

**For God's sake, you even made a fake account and named yourself Sasuke. And now you're pretending not to be **_**Ikuto**_** but **_**Sasuke**_** when you chat with Amu just to know all her info.**

**Stop it, dude. It's really not worth it. I mean, yeah, Amu's hot and all – probably sexy to you – but still, this isn't the right way.**

**Think of when she actually finds out. It's bound to happen, why let it? If you stop the bet right now, it'll stop. But if you let it continue, she will find out, dude.**

**It's okay to lose once in a while, but for this bet, yeah, you have to lose. It's really stupid if you keep going on. Really Ikuto. It is.**

**I just hope if Amu ever finds out, she won't do anything stupid. And imagine her tears. Can you really handle it?**

**Just…yeah. Stop. Before it's too late.**

**I'm just warning you dude. Before anything **_**really**_** bad happens. Okay?**

…**Peace.**

Some type of salty water fell on Ikuto's laptop's keyboard. And it just couldn't be tears, right?

This has to be fake, right? I mean…Ikuto was…leading me on? Bullshit! Right? Right?!

More tears fell and if I was still hovering over Ikuto's laptop, it'll be ruined. Not that I cared _anymore_.

B-But…h-how….w-why? I mean, I thought he was a real, true best friend. And he was…Sasuke? That g-guy I talked to online? W-Why?

Playing with me emotions? Playing _me_? Leading me on? W-What?

T-There's no way Ikuto did this. No way. Ikuto is…he just can't because I l…I just care. He can't! He just _can't_! Impossible.

Then…the manga, the _bracelet_…the everything… It was all a trick for me to allow him to have sex with me?...

Horrible.

I couldn't believe it, but I was crying. Full-on and hard. Hard like hell.

I couldn't believe that I even lo-

I-I…I hate Ikuto!

No.

I hate _Tsukiyomi_!

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::..**

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Yoru and Kiseki, and then you guys later at the dorm? Right?" All of us just came back from the Chinese restaurant we ate at. And let me tell you. It is _way_ better than the crap they serve here. No joke.

"Mhm." Tadase hummed. "See you later!" He said, waving goodbye as I did too.

I _do_ have some fried rice with me. For Amu. Just in case she wanted anything.

_'Oh, I forgot to read my fortune…psh, not that I care or anything, like I believe in that crap.'_

I sighed and took out my fortune cookie as I walked back to my dorm room.

I threw the wrapper somewhere on the floor. I really didn't care. It's the janitor's job to clean it up. Not mine.

Anyways, I cracked open the cookie, ate it, and then unfolded my fortune, to see what it says.

Then it read:

_You will distort the thoughts of you from the one you love._

Okay, that was a waste of time. I threw the piece of paper on the floor, not really caring about what it said.

Then I finally got to the door of the dorm room. I was going to push in my key into the lock – wow, that was one perverted sentence right there – but I heard shuffling inside, so I knew Amu was in the room. So I just pushed open the door.

And then there was the _worst_ sight ever. To _me_.

Amu, right in front of me, was crying so much and so hard that it really made me heart break. As corny as that may have sounded, it was true.

"Amu, you ok-" I was cut off by her hand.

"Don't. Just don't _Tsukiyomi_." She spat.

Wait…why is she calling me _Tsukiyomi_? She's supposed to call me _Ikuto_, not by my last name like she did…back when she…hated me…

"Here, I bought you some fried rice." I said, trying to make her go into her eat-mode.

"I don't need your fake sympathy or you being a fake friend to me anymore, okay?" She said, glaring at me.

"Wait, what are you talk-" I was, again, cut off by her. But her voice this time.

"Don't act dumb Ik- Tsukiyomi. Really. Just don't." She said, but she looked like she was going to continue. "I saw the emails Kukai sent you. I know all about this _bet_. This bet which includes me. And _Sasuke_? What a marvelous alias to pick out. Well, it's safe to say that I really fell for all that crap you gave me. Really. I did. Congrats." She said, smirking sadistically to herself as if she was some idiot who failed. Which she is not, by the way.

…Fuck. She found out. I should have deleted those emails! Hell, I should have just stopped this bet! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

I'm really started to believe in those damn fortune cookies' fortunes, now.

I walked towards her, reaching for her, but she slapped my hands away. So I hugged her instead. And, truly, that was the most _stupid_ thing I have done today.

_SLAP!_

There I stood, holding my right cheek with my hand. The cheek Amu had just _slapped_. Hard as hell, too.

Remember I said something before about _real_ slaps and _friend_ slaps. This is the "I-never-want-to-see-you-again" slap. Damn it.

"Just…just fuck you and go to hell!" She yelled to me, storming over to the door with the tears still rolling down her face. Tears that I never want to see.

"Am-" I was cut off again when she threw something right at my face.

The _bracelet_.

"You can take that back, asshole!" She yelled. "Throw it out for all I care! It means shit!" She yelled to me.

"Just fucking stop trying to pretend that you care, you bastard!" She yelled as she ran from the room. Probably to Utau's.

I bent down to the ground and picked up the bracelet, placing it right on Amu's desk. It wasn't mine. I was _not_ going to take it.

Damn it.

Well, I believe in that fortune now.

"Fuck." I cursed, sitting on the Kukai's bed and placing my head in my hands, trying to think what to do next to save whatever I have with Amu and not lose it.

**Nikki:: DRAMAAA ~**

**Ikuto:: THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. YOU MADE ME LOSE HER.**

**Amu:: OH. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL.**

**Ikuto:: SO MANY CURSES ARE GONNA COME OUT.**

**Amu:: LMAOOOOOOO. LOOOOOOOOOOOL.**

**Ikuto:; 4UTDV SD RV JEFBGVJRGVGBSV.**

**Ikuto:: ....**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Amu:: AND LOLOLOOL.**


	35. Forgiveness

**Nikki:: OH GOD. LOLOHMAHGAWD. EVERYONE WAS SO HYPED FROM LAST CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE CHAPTER ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR :DDD Oh, yuh. Shugo Chara Party! Episode 120 was really good. I mean, Hikaru first doesnt get how he the picnic makes sense, but then he finally realizes what's it like to be with a family. ALL TOO CUTE. :3 OMG. I LUV RIKKA'S DAD AND MOM. SO AWESOME. THE DAD IS LIKE,COOL WITH CALLING PEOPLE A NEWB. LOLOLOL. AND THE MOM BLOCKS ALL THE WATER WITH HER TRUSTY UNBRELLA. LOLOL. Not to be mean, it would be a twist if something bad happened to her family. I mean, it'll be a dramatic twist. LOL. I like how Hikaru nuggies Rikka's dad back. LOL. STILL WAITING ON SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! SO CLOSEEEE. Anyways, thx for the reviews and here's the next chapter ~ THE ONE YOU ALL WANTED TO HEAR FROM LAST TIME. LOOL.**

**Ikuto:: FINALLY. WHY CANT YOU JUST MAKE ME END UP WITH AMU?!**

**Nikki:: Ikuto, if I did _that_, there wouldnt be a story, now would there?**

**Amu:: Yuh, foo.**

**Ikuto:: .**

**....**

**Ikuto:: I see your point. Continue.**

**Amu:: LOOOOL.**

**Ikuto:: ... -mutters- Idiots -mutters-**

**Amu:: I KNOW YOU SAID SOMETHING THERE.**

**Ikuto:: -surprised- Why, what ever did I say, Amu dear? -smirks-**

**Amu:: o///o**

**Ikuto:: Blushing? -smirks-**

**Amu:: S-SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Ikuto:: -chuckles-**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

**Amu:: THERE.**

_**Recap**_

"Fuck." I cursed, sitting on the Kukai's bed and placing my head in my hands, trying to think what to do next to save whatever I have with Amu and not lose it.

_**Recap**_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

What am I going to do _now_? Amu lost all belief in me and now…now I'm screwed. That's what.

It's not like I ca- okay, yeah, I effing care. Oh _great_! Now I'm freaking saying _effing_ instead of _fucking_. This girl has an effect on me.

I tried to walk to where Amu was heading to – and let me tell you, it was _hard_ – but I only got up to the door. It's like I couldn't even turn the knob and just exit. I just had my hand on it. It's like all my nerves wouldn't listen to me anymore. They weren't responding to my brain anymore.

So, instead, I just slumped against the door, my back facing it.

This was all too hard. Why did _I_ have to be the one to fall in love. Why couldn't _Amu_ be the one to fall in love with me? It just isn't fair.

I noticed that my things were organized. Well, put back to its rightful place than other than the floor where I always put it. Or, _throw_ it.

_Amu_ had cleaned the room…hadn't she?

And yet I still played with her emotions. What was wrong with me? I mean, to any other girl, sure, but Amu?... It was just messed up I tell you. Messed up.

I know she's probably at Utau's dorm room, but the problem is, she wouldn't _let_ me go in. It's not like last time where she went to the carwash and I was, well, washed. She wouldn't even exit the damn room.

So I decided to call up Utau.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

_"Hello?"_ It was, yep, Utau's voice. "Yo, Utau. Is…Amu in your room?" I asked her, cautious of my words. There was a momentary pause.

Then words spat out.

_"Don't bother Ikuto. You already made her cry full on. And the worst part is that she lo- Never mind. Forget it. You wouldn't care and you wouldn't understand a girl's heart. Didn't we have that talk before about Amu? And you took it for granted. For God's sake, you took Amu for granted. And truthfully, maybe you deserved this."_ Utau said. God, it hurt.

_"I don't know if you actually deserved this, though. It's up to Amu. But seeing from the way it's going now…never mind. Just…just reap what you sow, realize what you did wrong, and then fix it Ikuto." _She said.

I sighed but didn't talk.

_"Seriously. Well, bye, I guess."_ She hung up the phone without me saying more than seven words.

Great. Just _fuck great_. I mean, Utau gave me no damn advice and now I'm stuck in this freaking room, knowing that Amu wouldn't even let me within a distance of _1000000 meters_ next to her and Utau – well, just what you expect.

The best friend protecting her friend.

No surprise there.

Is there _any_ way that I could even _get_ _inside_? I mean there's a door – no – an air vent – too small – a window – won- … Actually…a window would be _perfect_.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Oh God Amu! I can't believe what he did even _after_ what you just said!" Utau said, rushing over to hug me.

And I, who was still crying, couldn't believe what _I_ had just said previously to Utau. I just couldn't. I mean who would ever think of _me_ to think _that_ of _Tsukiyomi_.

Wait, back up.

That was in the _past_. I don't think of him like _that_ anymore. He played with me; lead me on. I don't think I'm going to hold that same emotion with him as before. No way.

"You know, I'll cancel my date with Kukai. Forget it right now. I need to take care of you." Utau said, rushing over to her phone, probably speed dialing Kukai.

"W-Wait," my voice was hoarse, "don't." I said.

"No _don't_s. I'm doing thing 'cause I want to Amu." Utau gave me a genuine smile that told me she wasn't lying, but I still didn't want her date with her _boyfriend_ – at least that's what I call him now – to cancel be cancelled because of _me_. It wouldn't be fair.

"Ku-" Utau started the talk but I grabbed the phone away from her and started to talk to Kukai.

"Hey, Kukai. Erm, don't forget about the date, 'kay?" I reminded him, ignoring the protests coming from Utau.

_"…Okay?"_ Kukai said, but I heard the excitement in my voice even though he tried to hide it.

"Be excited Kukai, be excited." I told him, giving off a light smile as I heard Utau yell in embarrassment, probably blushing.

_"A-About w-what Hinamori?"_ He asked, though I tell you, he knew about what.

"Just freshen up, Kukai. She's already blushing for you." I lightly laughed as I knew Utau was covering her blushing face.

He said a quick _Bye_ and shut the phone, as did I.

When Kukai finally arrived, he was…._slightly blushing_. EL OH EL.

Oh wait…I'm feeling kinda better…aren't I?

"H-Hinamori, you should come too. I mean…I heard what happened…" Kukai said. I was about to ask him who told him but then he said, "Ikuto."

"…And I know about…well…your emotions…" He also confessed.

I sighed. Of course. That jackass tells everyone with _pride_ in his voice, right? Oh fuck him. Fuck Tsukiyomi to Hell.

"Yeah, Amu. Come on! It'll be so fun! There's even a singing competition in the mall we're going, too!" Utau exclaimed.

"Nah, you guys. I don't wanna spoil your moment." I smiled at them, telling them to go on.

"Oh no you don't." Kukai grinned and Utau smirked. "G-Guys!" I protested, but they grabbed me by my arms and dragged me with them.

And I was really lucky, though. Tsukiyomi wasn't out here so I didn't have to see that face of his, right?

When we got to the mall, I gaped at the people surrounding me.

They were, like, a _million_ here! The ef?!

"Told you that there was a concert for people like us to participate in." Utau said.

So me, Utau, and Kukai pushed ourselves through the crowd, trying to get to the front with our Cokes safe and still in our hands.

When we finally got to the front, he stage had drums, a mic, guitars, and everything musical. Even a piano.

"Cool.." I whispered. "I know right." Kukai grinned. "Definitely." Utau said in awe.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and this woman in a business suit came out.

"Any of once of you people out here want to sing out tonight?!" She asked into the microphone, receiving shouts from the crowds filled with excitement.

"Then this lucky person stand up on stage, please!" She hollered as there was a drum roll and then the lights were flashing and then one stage light pointed to a random person.

Me.

W-What?! I am NOT singing

"Come on young lady!" The lady said, beckoning me to stand on the stage.

Psh, yeah right. Like I'm going to go on stage and sing in front of all these people.

"Go on, Amu!" Utau pushed me forward. "It'll be fun Hinamori." Kukai encouraged.

"G-Guys! N-No!" I said, trying to pry their hands off and away from me.

"Too late." Utau snickered deviously as they already pushed me up on stage.

_'Crap.'_ I looked around at all these people. _'Double crap.'_

"So…I guess I'll sing then…" I muttered to myself.

The music started of a random song, and I knew this song, too.

There was one problem, however. Words didn't come out of my mouth, and if they did, they sputtered out.

I sighed and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath.

_'Emotion…this song holds a lot of that. Just think about what Tsukiyomi did to you…it'll get things fired up…'_

The music restarted and I started to sing.

_We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear_

My eyes opened and I began to sing the heartbreak song. Nothing new of the day, actually. I mean, this is how I feel…right?

_Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here_

The words were true, though. I mean, I haven't talked to Tsukiyomi since I left my dorm room and it's worse between us.

Right?

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts_

My heart did beat fast when I yelled at him back there. Back a few hours ago. And yeah, I know that it was the part where the end starts…the end between me and him, that is. Our friendship, you can call it, even though he faked it.

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

I really can't take it anymore. I mean, we might have not been a couple, but what he had done was really, flat out, shit-full.

No joke.

The bond between us is slipping through out and through our fingers, like the song says. And my goodbye was already said to him though. And he knows it.

_Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_

It was the truth. Except for a few parts, you see.

I would not sleep in my dorm room anymore and would not talk to Tsukiyomi anymore. And if he decides to talk to me, I'll either ignore, or two, I'll act like how I acted towards him in the beginning of the year.

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts_

Remember, Tsukiyomi chose this way. Not me.

_I can't take it any longer_  
_Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

I continued to sing this song, obviously lots of thought into it. I mean, it matched me and how I felt right now, right?

Well, I've never seen I-Tsukiyomi cry, but I know that I hate him and this unforgettable, hurting, stupid part. All caused by _him_.

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing is wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sun set in your eyes_

He will. He will tell me to forget about what he said and that it was all untrue about me being his target and the lies.

But…how do I tell if he is telling the truth?...

W-Wait! No! He always tells lies, no exception!

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

It's all fake. All I knew about him. The signs, the bracelet, and just like I told Utau, the _love_.

_But I gotta do this  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part_

Nothing can change my mind. …Even the truth?

_I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it_

I wish this hadn't happened, that's all! I wish I hadn't moved into this school, I wish I hadn't even lived in Japan anymore! That's _it_!

_Oh_

It's all true. I do. I do hate Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here_

I do hate this part. Hate this part right here. And my tears – I hate them too.

I just…it's Tsukiyomi, isn't it? The one I hate…

And then, just like that, there was a round of applause. I hadn't even realized that I finished the song. I was so engrossed into my thoughts about _him_. Him and the _hate_ I store for him.

I heard that previous lady whisper something to someone with some files in her hand. She appeared to be shocked. Amazed even? God knows.

"Erm…okay, yeah." I said, placing the mic back and quickly rushing down to where Utau and Kukai were.

"That was amazing Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed. "Mind-blowing!" Utau added. A faint blush graced my cheeks. "T-Thanks." I stammered.

"W-We should get going now, r-right?" I told them, but truthfully, I didn't want to go back _there_, where _he_ was.

Kukai nodded his head and me and Utau followed him out of the mall.

When we got back, I just hid in Utau's room again, like the coward I am. I mean, is it really my fault? I just don't want to face him, that's all.

So I just stayed in her room, thinking if Tsukiyomi apologizes, should I actually _believe _him.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

The window. _Of course_! It's the perfect way to get inside of Utau's room, apologize to Amu, and then happy ending! Right?

So I grabbed Amu's bracelet; she'll needs to put this on. I mean, who else will? And then I'll just exit through _my_ window and go in through _Utau's_ window. Bulletproof and smart. Like me. I know, right?

Anyways, I exited through my window and walked straight to get to Utau's window in the night, outside. And let me tell you, it was _damn_ cold. _Damn cold_, to the _bone_.

So, when I got to Utau's window, I needed a jump start. And as if lucky was building within me, I found a tree close to her window so I just jumped on it, and then, before reaching to open up her window, I saw Amu inside.

She was crying.

And, as corny as it sounded, it made _me_ want to _cry_, as well. Damn it.

Then I finally opened the window which caused Amu to turn around in shock and surprise, only to see the one and only, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I ended falling to the ground, hitting my head and all my other body parts. Ouch.

I got up, rubbed the sore parts, and turned to face Amu. She first looked surprised, but then you could actually _see_ the anger build up in her. Crap.

"G-Get out I-Tsukiyomi! Now!" She yelled. You could hear her voice echo.

"A-Amu, just let me explain." I calmly told her. "N-No! Get out!" She yelled, pointing to the door. I take it she wants me to get out.

I realized this was going nowhere so I just stepped closer to Amu. But I didn't let her interfere with what I was going to say, so I talked louder than her.

"Amu, all that stuff you read back then was the _past_. Yeah, a few days ago, but still. The past. Not the future. I was a fucking jerk in the beginning of the school year, I'll admit that. But can't you just give me another chance. I mean, come on. You know you don't like hating me either. And I care Amu, I care. I care about you and whatever is between us." I told her, kinda going soft on the end…

And then I just pulled her close to my chest, hugging her. She struggled and started kicking and punching me but I didn't let go. Nope. I just kept on holding tighter and tighter. And soon enough, she stopped her attempts to break free and cried on my shirt, soaking it wet. Not that I care or anything.

"Y-You jerk!" Her voice was cracked and muffled by my shirt. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I told her, rubbing her back to calm her down and soothe her.

"Give me your hand." I told her as she looked up at me with those watery eyes of hers. And then she put her hand forward towards me.

I put the bracelet around her wrist and handed her hand back to her, I guess. She just looked away, being stubborn and all. And that's a good thing, by the way. From Amu it is, anyways.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Well, kill me or not, I believed him. And honestly, it really looked believable, what he said. So I should trust him, right?...

"Let's just go back to the dorm room….jerk." I mumbled to him as he smirked that smirk of his. So I opened the door and walked out, Ikuto beside me.

So, this is the teen that I feel in love with, huh?

**Nikki:: The song and part where the clipboard person comes in this chapter is VERY VERY VERY important for upcoming chapters. Just a heads up ^^**

**Nikki:: Anyways....OOOHHH. AMU JUST CONFESSED. OM-**

**Amu:: To myslef.**

**Nikki:: WHATVER.**

**Ikuto:: Whatever***

**Nikki:: D:**

**Ikuto:: Anyways....shjfgsadkjfgsajkfgdjshfksdja. AMU JUST CONFESSED. WOOOOHHHHH ~**

**Nikki:: SO out of character.**

**Amu:: To myself.**

**Ikuto:: -mutters- Kill joy -mutters-**

**Amu:: Ikr. :D**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	36. Hurry Up And Confess!

**Nikki:: Before I start anything...OMFG. _THE LIGHTNING THIEF_ AND _VALENTINE'S DAY_ ARE LIKE, AMAZZZZINNNGGG MOVIES. :DDDDD M'kay. Im done. LOL. Here's the enxt chapter and yes, Im almost done with my Valentine's Day one shot.**

**Ikuto:: ...It IS about Amuto, right?...**

**Amu:: No duh. That's all she writes about and dreams about.**

**Nikki:: AW. You guys know me too well c:**

**Ikuto:: -rolls eyes-**

**Amu:: -sighs-**

**Nikki:: ANYWAYS, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 121 was cute. NEW UTAU TRANSFORMATION. :D FDGASDGFSDFSAD. DID ANYONE SEE THAT FREAKING KUTAU MOMENT? OMG. OMG. OMG. THEY STILL EXIST. WOOOT. Did Kukai call her to go to the Ramen shop? WTHAWK. HE HAS HER CELL NUMBER? o//o AND OH EM GEE. KUKAI FINALLY APPEARED IN SHUGO CHARA PARTY! Thank you God. M BEGINNING TO LIKE SHUGO CHARA PARTY! MORE AND MORE EVERY DAY NOW. Yuh. Rikka wasnt in this episode 8DD. LOL? OMG. STILL WAITING ON SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! LIKE HELL. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

**Ikuto:: ...Finally.**

**Amu:: Did you even write any of the next chapters?**

**Nikki:: IMWORKINGONIT.**

**Ikuto:: o_o.**

**Amu:: o-o;;**

**Nikki:: o///o.**

**Ikuto:: Why the hell are you blushing?**

**Nikki:: C-Cause you guys were staring at me. o//o**

**Ikuto:: ....**

**Amu:: ....LOL?**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

So, this is the teen that I feel in love with, huh?

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

So, after a goodnight's rest – after all those things that happened – I kinda felt relieved. For two reasons, actually.

One, I and Ikuto are cool again with each other. No more secrets or anything. Except for the part that I love him. I'm not stupid and go in for the kill and tell him. No way. Too embarrassing.

Two, I think Ikuto stopped hanging out with other girls – except me, Utau, Rima, and Yaya, of course. But I'm talking about, like, having sex with other girls or anything. Like stopping his playboy antics? …Maybe? Hopefully?

And, so, yeah, I guess. That's the history. And Utau, Rima, and Yaya keep bugging me to confess, too. But don't they get that he's a _playboy_ – he might've stopped the antics, but he still is one. And playboys don't fall in love, if you hadn't known before.

Okay, okay, now I just live with this, erm…love for him. And just deal with it? _Deal_? I mean, that's gonna be hard now, right? 'Cause things with change between us, or I'll change it, at least.

I won't feel the same around him anymore – and on top of that, I'll freaking blush more. Great right? _GREAT_.

So then I heard the door open and in popped in the three girls I call my best friends.

Utau.

Rima.

Yaya.

Here comes the lecturing…

"Amu-chi!" Yaya whined. "Tell him!" I could understand _why_ she would say that but hey, she had it easy. I mean, Kairi isn't a playboy or anything.

"Amu," Rima started, "you're being childish over this." My mouth fell at her words. "C-Childish?! That's an _overstatement_!" I told her. I mean, she also had it easy. Nagihiko is a kind soul – Ikuto, not so much.

"Come _on_ Amu." Utau said. "At least have that feeling out of your system. It would be great, you know." She tried to convince me but, again, Utau's case wasn't _as_ simple, but it wasn't _as_ complicated as _mine_.

Kukai wasn't a 'real' playboy, if you get what I mean. He became a playboy _after_ Ikuto, stating that he wanted to just do it for _fun_, for trying how it feels – like Ikuto said. So, yeah. Not the same case, clearly.

I sighed. Let me just explain it to them. It'll be the simplest way. …Maybe – and God, _hopefully_.

"Guys, let me explain _who_ I am talking about." I told them as they grew quiet. "Ikuto is, well, Ikuto. I mean, he isn't like Kairi." I looked over at Yaya. "He isn't book smarty or anything like that. He's tough to get into. And not like that, you pervs."

Yaya looked kinda in thought at this.

"Ikuto isn't a kind soul," I looked at Rima this time, "he isn't like Nagihiko. Nagihiko can, like, have fun, but not in that way. Get it?"

Rima just "Hmp"-ed at this, but you can tell she knew I was right.

"And Utau," I looked at her, lightly smiling, "Kukai might tell himself he is similar to Ikuto; but believe me, they _aren't_." A surprised look came upon her face. She gestured me to go on.

"Kukai knows, well, just _knows_. He isn't like Ikuto who actually takes those risky risks. I mean, sure, Kukai takes chances…but _risks_? There's a huge difference." I explained. And then an understanding look appeared on her face.

Utau just smiled at me, knowing what I was going to say next.

I sighed. "Ikuto isn't the same, guys." I told them. "…He's more….um…" I tried to find the right words to fit his character. And let me tell you, it was freaking _hard_. And not in that way either, pervs.

"…complicated." I ended up saying. And, truthfully, I thought those words matched him. _Comp-li-ca-ted_. It _did_. I mean, to say in frank, he _is_.

"I guess so." Yaya shrugged, eat a lollipop. Rima just went on with her normal business and Utau just kept staring at me.

"W-What?" I asked, kinda freaked out. She just stared. Kinda freaky…

"Hey, you told me to tell Kukai that I loved him and Hell, I did. And that's how we are boyfriend and girlfriend. The whole school knows it, too." She simply stated. Fudge cakes. She's trying to convince me.

"Come on, Amu. It's only fair. And I bet you that-" She paused, "never mind." She shook her head. What?

"Just tell him. Please." She begged. I gave in. I know right? But I did.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll tell him." I muttered, which caused Yaya and Utau to squeal as the hugged each other. Even though Rima didn't squeal or anything, you can see that hidden, huge smile.

What have I gotten myself into?

Oh fudge cakes.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I'm all cool now, you know?

With the problem of me having lied to Amu – which is now resolved – and, I guess, you can say…me being a playboy is also…resolved?

I didn't get what I _wanted_ to _gain_ when I was a playboy. I guess it was something I fell back on. When I told Amu about that girl who dumped me – well, played me – I needed something to get back at her? Release? But not _sexual_ release, no. I mean, like, _tension_ and _problem _release. And, not to mention the last one.

Relief.

So, yeah, I guess the playboy antics are…well…done? But I would _never_ show that to Amu.

Hell no.

And that's when the guys came in. And by the guys I just mean Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase. No Yoru or Kiseki. I heard they were on dates. With Ran and Miki, of course.

"Yo, Ikuto!" Kukai put a hand up as a wave and sat on his bed as Tadase waved a hello, Nagihiko greeted me, and Kairi just gave me a nod as a hello.

No surprises there.

"I see that you're trying to find a way to confess your love to Amu?" Kairi said out of the blue.

HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW?!

…Freaking mind reader.

"W-What the hell? No." I told him, trying to act cool again.

"Lies, Ikuto, Lies." Tadase shook his head. I was about to protest, but he beat me to it. "You stuttered."

Damn.

"And Tsukiyomi Ikuto _never_ stutters." Nagihiko smirked.

Crap.

"Unless he's lying about something embarrassing!" Kukai blurted out, finishing the sentences.

One, fuck, and two, them.

"So, care to tell us your problems?" Kairi actually put his book down and looked at me, awaiting an answer.

"…Whatever." I mumbled, which they took as a yes.

"Why don't you just go ahead and tell her dude? I'm sure she won't get pissed or anything." Kukai suggested. I sighed. Kukai can be stupid at times. Like, _really_ stupid.

"Just tell her." Nagihiko said.

"It'll be best to let it out." Tadase nodded his head.

"Give her your internal information." Kairi said. Of course. He always uses these stupid big words. Can't he just say it in a simpler form?

I looked at Nagihiko as sighed. "This isn't like Rima, Nagihiko." I told him. He just stopped to listen more. "Rima, well, you fitted Rima's 'options', you can say. Amu still thinks I'm a playboy, which equals hate." I told him.

He just nodded his head, agreeing.

"And Tadase," I turned to look at him, "you said you're waiting for the perfect girl, right?" He nodded. "So you want the girl who fits you." He nodded again. "Do I _fit_ Amu?" I asked him. But in the back of my mind I was smirking. I thought of _other_ things that sentence could be interpreted as.

Yup. Amu's right. I _am_ a pervert.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Tadase.

"Kairi," I looked at Kairi, "Yaya is kinda easy to love. No offense." I told him. He slightly nodded his head. "None taken." He said. "Opposites attract." I added. He nodded. "I'm not _exactly_ the opposite of Amu but I'm not _exactly_ the same as her, either." I explained.

"Clarified well." Kairi said.

"Lastly, Kukai." I looked at him and saw his goofy grin. Was he expecting an award or something?

"Utau matches you, dude. I mean, you both are competitive, you both have known each other for a long time, and you both have the same interests." I told him. "True." He said. "See?" I said.

He just shrugged.

"So, yeah." I ended up saying. "It's harder for _me_ than it was for _you_ guys. Get it?" I asked them. Some shrugged, some nodded.

"Why don't you tell her tomorrow? Just to release the stress." Kairi suggested casually. "That's not _all_ I want to release…" I muttered, if they understood what I meant.

"C'mon dude!" Kukai encouraged. "When you told me to confess to Utau, I did it. Now it's your turn." He pointed out.

He _does_ have a point…

"Just do it." Nagihiko said. Pft. He doesn't know how _hard_ it is for _me_.

"It'll be better to let it out." Tadase said, lightly smiling at me. Psh. He doesn't even have a girlfriend yet. How would he know?

"_Dude_!" Kukai said, trying to persuade me to confess. Which, if I must say, will be, like, really freaking hard.

"Fine, okay?" I told them, sighing. Then everything fell silent.

…Then Kukai killed it.

"GOOD!" He exclaimed.

"Now, let's teach you _how_ to confess." Nagihiko grinned. What?

"It isn't that easy, Ikuto." Tadase added, _smirking_ slightly. Crap.

Kairi set his book down and looked at me. "Now _this_ will be something worth watching."

"Let's _do this_!" Kukai said, cracking his knuckles. Fuck this.

Oh damn it.

**...:: Amu's POV ::…**

Okay, I lied. _Totally_ lied. I am **not** going to tell Ikuto that I, well, loved him. ….Yeah, that.

It's just that I'm not gonna feel, um, I guess _relieved_ if I tell it to him. I mean, come on. He's a typical playboy. Just because he stopped showing the playboy actions doesn't mean that he isn't a playboy.

This is stupid and complicated. And that's not even the worst part.

The worst part is that I'm not going to tell him tomorrow. And even _all_ the people who told me to do so – Utau, Rima, and Yaya – know it.

So why bother?

…**:: Ikuto's POV::…**

I sat there, my eye twitching by listening to these…these…these _idiots_ trying to tell me how to confess. I've seen better confessions in some lame lovey-dovey movie.

There Kukai was, trying to act as _Amu_ and there was Nagihiko, trying to act as _me_. Kairi just watched in amusement and Tadase looked at them, laughing.

What. The. Fuck.

Not really what you actually _would_ _want_ to see, right? Exactly how I feel. This is some piece of shit right here. And I am just thinking one thing.

_'Nice fake breasts you got in your chest there, Kukai.'_

Yes, yes, _yes_. Kukai here put, believe it or not, _soccer_ _balls_ inside of his shirt to make it look like he looks like he has breasts. Yep.

God, does that look so, very, exactly _wrong_.

What's even more wrong is when Kukai does that stupid high girl voice – as if he thinks Amu's voice is squeaky, which it is _not_ – and then Nagihiko trying to imitate me. _Imitate me_. Well, this a total fail since Nagihiko, apparently, thinks I have this ugly, deep, low voice.

Not that pleasant, now is it?

"Okay, I'm not doing it tomorrow. Shit no." I told them, sighing as they stopped their stupid 'play'. And then Kukai's 'breasts' dropped out of his chest and fell on the floor, bouncing.

Heh. On the floor, bouncing. …Amu is right. I _am_ a high time perv.

"Why not, Ikuto?" Kukai whined, picking up his 'breasts' and throwing them to some random place.

"But you said you would." Nagihiko pointed out, in his _normal_ voice. Not trying to imitate mine. Which, I must say, he failed big time at doing so.

"Because one, you guys make confessions look like a shitload of crap. And two, I…I'm not ready yet." I explained. And when I said the first part, I could hear Tadase snicker lightly. And I don't blame him.

"Pft." Kukai said. Then a devious grin came up to his face. "…You're scared, aren't you?" He asked, inching closer to me.

What appeared on my face was a what-the-fuck look. No, really. And then Nagihiko joined his stupid acts.

"You _are_ aren't you? You're scared you'd be rejected." Nagihiko said. WHAT. THE. FUCK. _Me_ scared. I say not.

"Shut the hell up guys." I told them, pushing them away from me. "_THE_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto _scared_? Get the fuck outta here if you're gonna think _that_." I said, obviously not buying what they were saying…

"Well, you _did_ fall in _love_." Nagihiko said. "So why not scared?" Kukai grinned.

Oh fuck them.

"Go to hell, you douches." I told them, and that's when the made this "Ooh" sound in a low voice, as if I just got 'burned' or, in today's language, dissed.

"So we _ARE_ right!" Kukai exclaimed, getting all excited. And over _nothing_.

"Well, I gotta go." Tadase said, breaking all of this shit up. Finally. But then Tadase did the _worst_. I'm gonna kill that blonde asshole.

He was making his way over to the door when he stopped at me. Then he patted my back and said, "Face your fears." with this smirk on his face as he silently snickered.

Then he left the room right before I threw a soccer ball at him, which failed, hitting the door since he left before it came in contact with this face.

And Kukai, here, was laughing his ass off.

Amazing, isn't it?

"So, yeah, whatever. I'm not doing it. This confession thing tomorrow, at least." I told the asses. Kukai's laughter stopped abruptly.

"You liar." He said, acting like a child. "Yes, I am. Now shut the hell up." I said bluntly. "Fuck you." He said. "I know, right?" I smirked.

Typical conversation between me and Kukai.

"Anyways, yeah. Whatever." I said, plopping down on my bed, laying on it. "I'm tired."

"Oh, I can see _that_." Kukai said. And we didn't notice that Kairi and Nagihiko had left. Well, at least until now.

Then we just kept talking about shit and what not.

**...:: Amu's POV ::…**

Ugh. I'm stuck in this room, and frankly, this was an _embarrassing_ moment. You wanna know why? Because my face is red just listening to Utau talk about _it_. That's right. _It_ as in sex.

"So that's what you do later, okay? Just tell him to use a condom or take the pill, Amu." Utau said firmly.

I-I-I wasn't even going to have sex!

"U-Utau," my face was red, yes, "I-I'm not doing _i-it_ with anyone." I told her. "You say that _now_…" She grinned. AH!

"…Take the pill. It feels _much_ better." Utau smirked as she whispered to me, which made me yell out in embarrassment.

"You're saying all of this despite being a Virgin." Rima said, slightly smirking. Utau stood pale.

…She _is_ a Virgin, right?

"Let's go with that. Any-" I cut her off. "Oh my God, you are one, right?" I asked her. Her face turned red. "Well…" She said.

"OH MY GOD." Yaya exclaimed, coming closer to the conversation.

"Well?" I asked her. "You see…Kukai and I…last night…yeah…." She said, looking down. "So _that's_ why you didn't let me or Yaya sleep in this room!" Rima exclaimed, figuring something out.

"_Guys_." Utau groaned. Probably in embarrassment.

"Oh shit, Utau! Did you use protection?!" I asked her. "Of course we did, Amu!" She said. "I'm guessing you took the pill." Rima said, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Utau yelled at her, embarrassed. "I'm not the _only_ Virgin." She said, snickering.

"S-S-SHUT UP." Rima yelled firmly at Utau, though her voice cracked. WHAT THE SHIT CAKES? RIMA?!

I _never_ expected RIMA – out of _all_ people – to have sex. No, seriously.

AND HOW COME I WAS ONLY TOLD _NOW_?!

"R-Rima! Is this _true_?" I asked her, eagerly waiting for a response. But she said nothing. Well, nothing until _later_.

"…Yes." She whispered. WHAT?! I bet you she did it was…Nagihiko.

"Rima-tan did it with Nagihiko-kun!" Yaya kept chanting. "YAYA." Rima said, silencing Yaya but she still was snickering.

But then an evil smirk came on Rima's face. Oh no. Watch out Yaya. Better yet, RUN.

"_Oh_, but I heard Kairi was blushing the day before. And I heard Kukai holler some _sex related_ things out that involved Kairi." Rima snickered. Yaya didn't go pale or anything. She just kept quiet.

"YAYA IS GETTING CANDY NOW." Then Yaya walked out of the room to get some candy from the cafeteria. What the hell? _SHE_, _Yaya_, had **sex**? What the…ef? I mean, now I take back what I said about Rima. _YAYA_ is the person I would have never imagined to have sex…especially with such a guy like Kairi. No offense or anything.

Then Yaya came back in the room, her cheeks all puffed up. Rima just snickered again in revenge. I only sighed.

Utau scooted closer to me with a devilish grin. What is she planning…

"So," she whispered to me as Rima and Yaya came closer, "when are you going to have sex, Ms. Virgin?" And that's when everyone blew up with laughter.

Freaking perverts…

_'Oh…pervert…'_ Now where did _that_ thought come from?

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them as they all kept laughing their butts off. It's like I _have_ to have sex or else I'll die.

"But, c'mon, if you could choose anyone to have sex with, who would it be?" Utau asked. "I bet you I know…" Rima smirked. Oh ef. "YAYA KNOWS, YAYA KNOWS!" Yaya cried out in excitement.

"You guys are _idiots_! NO I AM NOT THINKING OF _THAT_ PERSON!" I yelled at them. But then an innocent look came on Utau's face.

"Oh. So you're not thinking of doing that actor, KENN?" Utau asked me. W-What? OH. She's tricking me!

I didn't know what to say, now. "I-I-I-I-I-I-" I was cut off by Yaya. "So _who were_ you thinking about, Amu-chi?" She grinned. "Tell us, Amu." Rima said.

DAMN THEM.

"So who, Amu?" Utau smirked. WAS THIS A SETUP OR SOMETHING?!

"N-N-No one." I told them. Though, even I knew that was a lie. Oh ef.

"Hmm…" Rima said, rubbing her chin, "was it, possibly, _Ikuto_?" She smirked that evil smirk of hers.

"N-NO." I immediately responded. There was _no_ way I was going to admit that.

…

W-WAIT. I WASN'T thinking about _him_! N-No I was not!

"Why so stiff, Amu-chi?" Yaya grinned. UGH. This is so _unfair_!

"HA. IT WAS HIM, WASN'T IT?" Utau exploded in laughter, soon joined by Rima and Yaya. Y-You can't just say it like that!

"W-Who would h-h-him be?" I asked them nervously.

_'Please don't say him. Please don't say him. Please don't say him. Please don't say hi-'_

"Ikuto, duh." Rima smirked. OH GOD. _NOOO_.

"P-Pft. Yeah right. I-Ikuto? U-Uh huh. H-He wishes." I really tried to act all cool and all but its hard lying. OH WAIT. I didn't say that!

"Then why the stutter, Amu-chi?" Yaya dared to ask. Oh _come on_. This is _so_ unfair! Why _my_ love life?!

"B-Because I e-enjoy it!" I quickly tried to think of a comeback. Something that would stoop them. Mission: fail.

"Oh my God, we were totally right, weren't we?" Rima smirked. SHUT. UP. PEOPLE.

"Ooh, we got her good." Utau grinned evilly. Since when did the world go cold?

"S-Shut up, g-guys!" I yelled at them, trying to, of course, tell them to just _SHUT UP_.

"Oh God Amu, you are, like, _totally_ in love with him it makes me think of some type of fairy tale." Utau said. "Only thing is that fairy tales are rated G while Amu's love life will soon be rated R…" Rima paused, "no, I'm wrong." I sighed, relieved. "I mean, _X_." She smirked. WHAT THE?!

"S-Shut up!" I told them. God, I'm not sick like that…right? Well…it wouldn't be counted as _sick_ but, well…perverted? B-But that's Ikuto's job!

"Oh well, Amu-chi. You should tell him, though. That you love him and stuff. Yaya means, look how it turned out for Kairi and Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed. All I did in response was letting out a sigh.

"Guys," I said, "it's, like, _harder_ for me to do it than you guys with Ikuto being a playboy and all." I told them. They took it in to consideration, judging by the look on their faces after I had said that.

"Fine, fine." Yaya sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Oh, well. We tried, I guess." Utau said, also feeling sad. Rima just sighed, not saying anything.

"Yep." I said, not knowing _what_ to feel. But I did know _one _thing.

**..:: Amu's & Ikuto's POV ::…**

I am _NOT_ confessing tomorrow. Hell no.

**Nikki:: There you have it ~**

**Ikuto:: Whatever. Let's just wait till the next chapter so I can FINALLY CONFESS TO AMU.**

**Amu:: ...Fudgers.**

**Ikuto:: ....**

**Nikki:: LOL?...**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	37. Shut Up And Kiss Me!

**Nikki:: HERE ISH THE CHAPTER EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR. LOL. Thx for the reviews :3 M'kay, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 122 was like, cute and stuff. AS ALWAYS ;D. ZOMG. I wanna try making one of those nail things that they make in the beginning, like, nj. LOOOL. OH SHET. RIKKA'S CHARA, HOTARU, WAS BORN. I have a feeling they wont get along...dun ask why xD OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! IS ALMOST FREAKING HERE. I CAN NOT WAIT. Anyways, heres next chapter ~**

**Ikuto:: FINALLY. This chapter. God, making people wait like that should be illegal.**

**Amu:: -rolls eyes-**

**Ikuto:: If you keep doing that, they might get stuck that way...**

**Amu :: -freezes-**

**Ikuto:: LOL. -smirks-**

**Amu:: ...**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

I am _NOT_ confessing tomorrow. Hell no.

_**End of Recap**_

_What is your satisfaction? I'll give you all you need. What do I have to do to make you want to fall in love with me? Fall in love with me. I want you to notice, what you've been missing I want you to feel that, feel that deeper side of you. All of my love_

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"_MAN_, c'mon!" Kukai yelled at me, pleading that I would confess tomorrow. Hell nah. I mean, I just don't want to. What's _his_ problem with it?

"Kukai, shut up." I told him, whacking him on the head. "I don't _want_ to confess. I'll do it some other day."

"You're just scared she'll just reject you, dude!" Kukai pointed out. "No I'm not, 'kay?" I said. "PFT. Yeah right." Kukai scoffed.

"Why would _I_ be scared?" I asked him, finding his previous response just stupid.

"BECAUSE." Was all he said. Then he continued. "You're just scared since you think she'll reject you 'cause you might think that she doesn't love you."

"Shut it Kukai, just shut up." I told him, shaking my head at all his 'reasons' for why I don't want to confess to Amu tomorrow.

"Excuses Ikuto, excuses." Kukai said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I don't feel like it, so I won't do it. Okay?" I told him, hoping he would just be quiet and drop the subject. But, then again, this is _Kukai_ we're talking about here.

"Fine." He sighed, much to my surprise.

"Good." I nodded.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Okay…so now what?" Yaya asked us all randomly as we all sat there, and literally, doing absolutely _nothing_.

"I don't know. But maybe we should start to convince Amu here," Utau looked at me, grinning, "to confess."

GAH. NO. I DON'T WANT TO TODAY.

"_U-ta-u._" I said slowly, groaning. "NOT today." I sighed.

"Then when Amu, when?" Rima asked me, obviously demanding an answer. And then I struggled with this question, trying to make an answer for it.

"I-I…I don't know when _exactly_, but I know that I _will_. Soon." I told them, hoping they would forget all of this and let it drop. Hopefully, of course.

"Fine, fine." Utau put her hands in front of her as some sort of peace treaty.

_'Finally. THANK YOU. Freaking pressure.'_

I sighed; one full of _relief_. "Thanks." I told them, giving off a light smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Utau said, but the she paused, grinning. Oh shit. "But don't think that we will _never_ bug you about it until you confess, 'kay?" She smirked.

Well, I expected that to happen, so, no surprise.

"Mm…okay." I said, kinda sad. But, hey, whatever. At least they're not bugging me about it today and stuff. Well, not _anymore_.

"Okay, well, now let's all just relax." Rima said, throwing herself back onto the bed. Actually, I could use some relaxation time, to be frank.

"Yeah, yeah! Yaya needs some relaxing!" Yaya yelled out, talking in 3rd person again, as she flopped down on the bed beside Rima.

"I know, right?" Utau said, sighing as she sat on her swirly chair, throwing her head back.

And me? I just stood there. I really didn't know _what_ to do. I was tried…yet, I wasn't. Makes no sense. I already know that. Duh.

"Hey…guys?" I said, trying to catch their attention. Then I saw three heads look up at me.

"Yeah?" They all went.

"Erm…I think, well, um, I'm gonna go out for a bit. 'Kay?" I told them, fidgeting with my fingers, God knows why.

They nodded and I took that as a signal to leave and get out. At my own will, of course. Oh wait…that last statement sounded as if they were the bad guys. Well, it wasn't meant to. But, then aga- There I go again, rambling.

I shook my head and just walked out of Utau's room, lightly closing the door behind me and walking around Campus, and maybe onto more fields.

**...:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

After talking with Kukai, I figured I'd leave the sap alone. Yes, Kukai is a _sap_. A sap. Brotherly love; what can I say?

Kukai was _again_ telling me that I should confess today but then I had to tell him – again – that I will _not_. I mean, I just don't want to _today_. I'll wait some other day. What's so wrong with _that_ decision, huh? Nothing.

So, here I am, outside. Just walking around aimlessly, of course. I mean, like, I have now where else to go, at the moment.

If I go to Utau's room, she won't even _be_ there. She'll be with Amu, I think. Then if I go to Kukai's room, he'll be all "Go confess to her, dude!" on my ass.

So great. I had nowhere to go. Exactly why I went outside.

I mean, it's not like anyone will stalk me. If they did…that would be just freaky. Seriously.

After a few hours, it began to turn a bit chilly and, well, it was late.

"Time to go back to the dorms." I said, sighing.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Oh, I need to get back to the dorms. It's, like, too cold outside. Like, seriously cold.

"Oh, great, I'll see Ikuto there." I muttered, trudging myself towards the dorms.

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

When Amu entered the room, she saw Ikuto in front of her, removing his jacket. And yet, she couldn't stop the blush.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked her. But then he smirked. "Thinking about perverted things, _Amu_?"

"N-No! You w-wish!" She stuttered.

"Oh. Do I." He smirked as he began to take off his shirt, grabbing a fresh one, and placing that on.

"Oh my God." Amu sighed. "Ikuto, can you for once pick up your clothes?" She asked him.

"It's just clothes." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Clothes have feelings, just like people!" She told him, picking up his clothes and throwing it into the hamper.

"Really then?" He asked, rising up an eyebrow. "Why don't you kiss it and make it better?" He was a bit irritated now.

"Why? It's now _my_ clothes. It's _yours_." She told him, her eye twitching.

"Maybe _you_ need to calm down." He said.

"Maybe _you_ need to learn how to clean." She retorted.

"Okay, whatever. I'm leaving." He was going to grab his keys when Amu pulled it away.

"Oh no you're not. Not until you clean up." She said, stuffing the keys into her pocket.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ikuto said, reaching his hand out to Amu. "Now give me the keys." His palm was open ready for the keys to enter his hand, but all he got was his own dirty sock.

"Ha ha. No." Amu said. "Pick up all of this mess then yeah, sure, I'll give you the keys."

"Nah, I rather not. That's why women were created." Said Ikuto.

"How _sexist_!" Amu yelled, throwing her hands up. "Just cause we are women, doesn't mean that the men work and the women clean and cook. It's not how it works."

"Sexist? That's how they did it in the old days." Ikuto said, sighing.

"FINE THEN. Give me back my hand sewn beanie I made you!" Amu demanded, putting he hand forward, expecting it to fall on her hand.

"About that…" Ikuto trailed off, "I had to sell it to get some money That's okay, right?."

Amu fell silent. Until a few seconds later, that is.

"YOU _WHAT_?!" She yelled out, her hands storming up.

"Yep. You heard me already. No point in repeating myself." Ikuto said.

"YOU FREAKING ASS! WHEN I MAKE SOMETHING FOR YOU, YOU TAKE IT AND KEEP IT. NOT GIVE IT AWAY!"

"You said it was no big deal."

"_EVERYONE_ SAYS IT'S NO. BIG. DEAL. But, truthfully, it _IS_!" Amu exploded. She could not believe this. She makes something for him and he just gives it away? What the shit.

"Then why didn't you say it was?"

"…BECAUSE IT WAS CLEARLY A BIG DEAL." Amu yelled, her temper rising by the second.

"Not my fault." Ikuto said, rolling his eyes.

"Not your fault? Not your fault?!" She echoed him. "What rubbish!"

"What rubbish!" He mimicked her.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Ikuto…"

"Ikuto."

"I'm warning you."

"I'm warning you."

"UGH. GO DIE."

"Oh, why, thank you." Ikuto smirked, which caused Amu to fume even _more_.

Even though they were continuing to bicker among another, it was just to relieve stress. Since they couldn't confess to one another, stress built up within them. So, by arguing, it was being let out.

"You know what? Forget this." Ikuto said. "To think that I would even fall in love."

"HA. _You_ fall in _love_. I have an even _funnier_ story than that!" Amu yelled. "_I_ fell in love with an ignorant, ass. And he's a _playboy_!"

"No, no, no. _My_ story is more funnier than that!" Ikuto said. "_I_ fell in love again, Amu! Yeah, I did! And I'm a freaking _playboy_!"

"You wish!" said Amu. "Because, guess what? The dude I love is right before me!"

Even though Amu might've not noticed it…or Ikuto…she just confessed.

"Am I supposed to laugh?" He asked. "Because, I've got a funnier thing to say. The girl that broke me from being a playboy and into love is right before me!"

And now, vice versa.

"OH. That's not even funny!" Amu yelled.

"HA. It is, too!" Ikuto shouted.

"What's funny is that one night, I had a dream that I was having _sex_ with you. NOW THAT'S FUNNY."

"What's funny is that I remember _dreaming_ about you!"

"Yeah, like that's funny. And the worst part about my dream is that it was with _you_!"

"With _me_? You would _want_ that to happen! So why do you make it like you don't?"

"Because it's _you_, Ikuto!"

"Admit it! You can't stand the fact that you love me and can't stop thinking about me!"

"That's what you would want!"

"If you have such big talk about me having sex with you, why don't you actually _do_ it?"

"Because I'm scared of admitting my feelings, okay?!"

"BUT YOU JUST DID."

"SO DID YOU."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?!"

"For you to shut up and kiss me!"

"When is that going to happen?!"

"Can you just shut the hell up and kiss me already?!"

And just like that, Amu grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing his lips onto hers.

Soon enough, she was stumbling backwards due to his weight, until, that is, his arms fled to her back, pushing her closer.

Boy, did those kissing lessons work.

She felt his tongue sink into her mouth, exploring every crease.

Amu was pushed up against the wood edge of her bed, until she fell onto it.

And that's when realization struck her…plus, she heard others at the doorway.

"W-Wha…?" She stumbled on her words as Ikuto looked at the door, noticing Kukai and Utau with their mouths hanging open.

"W-Well…we'll get going. Things to say, people to see." Utau said, turning around. "Yeah, what she said." Kukai said, following her back to wherever.

Ikuto walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it. Then he walked back to Amu, beginning to take off his shirt.

"O-Oh…wow. T-That was unexpected. L-Let's forg-" She was cut off by Ikuto's voice.

"Will you just _shut up_ and kiss me already?" He said, repeating what she told him before.

Before Amu could say anything, he kissed her again. Only this time it was more fierce and demanding. Plus, Ikuto's hands were at second base.

Amu would lose her sacred right of being a _V_.

After tonight, she would no longer be a Virgin.

**Nikki:: Ah, the "Shut up and kiss me already you damn fool!" type of confessing :3**

**Ikuto:: .... I FINALLY GET TO HAVE SEX WITH AMU.**

**Amu:: ...Y'know, in this story I might be the correct age but irl, Im underage.**

**Ikuto:: Pshh.**

**Nikki:: Excuses, excuses, Amu. Age doesnt matter in love.**

**Amu:: Fudge you.**

**Ikuto:: Sure, anytime -smirks-**

**Amu:: ...EW GROSS. IDIDNTMEANITLIKETHAT.**

**Ikuto:: Too late.**

**Amu:: ...Please R&R!**


	38. Some Lovely Explainations

**Amu:: PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**Ikuto:: ...o_o**

**Amu:: o-o**

**Nikki:: JFKADHASFKSDHFSDKAFASD. DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PREVIEW OF SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! ?! OGMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOMGOMG. SO MUCH EFFING KUTAU MOMENTS. OMGOMGOMG. NOW I REALLY CANT WAIT TILL IT RELEASES. AND OH SHET, I HEARD THAT IKUTO COMES BACK IN THE ANIME IN A MATTER OF 4 WEEKS OR SO. ZOMGGGGG. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. ZOMGOMGOMGOMG. Omg, I really hope that isnt the last episode. Like REALLY HOPE ITS NOT. I would cry it it was ;~;. Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 123 (HAHA.123. LOL?) was LOL at the Shuo Chara Pucchi Puchi! it made me LOL. The Love Theatre. MIKI WAS JEALOUS? ROFL. REMINDED ME OF AMU, IKUTO, AND TADASE...LMAO. I WANNA LEARN THAT DANCE. SERIOUSLY. NO JOKE. LOOOL. Youkai thing made me LDFJKSAJF LOOOOOOL. Their faces made me laugh :D. Anyways, Rikka and her Chara, Hotaru, ARE SO DIFFERENT. Still, the ending was so CUTE. OMG, I SEE THE RIKKA AND HIKARU ATTRACTION. OMG. SO CUTE 3 Hikaru x Rikka = Rikaru. I STARTED THAT :D. Anyways, heres the next chapter and ty for reviews :3**

**Ikuto:: ...**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

After tonight, she would no longer be a Virgin.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Woah. I feel sore all over. Especially down _there_. What happened last nig-

My thoughts stopped short when my hand reached up to my neck.

…There were _hickeys_ implemented all over my neck. What the…?

I immediately shot out of my bed to examine myself in the mirror. And I saw a few hickeys all over my neck, my hair messy, and…that's about it. Oh, I forgot, I was also naked.

…

NAKED?!

What the hell?! When did this happen!? Why?! Where?! Who?! How?!

I quickly ran back to the bed, jumping on it and covering myself with the covers. At least I'm warm now and covered. Now I just need to get some clothes on…

"Mm…Amu." I heard something groan and then I was pulled over to something, my back facing it. A hand was also draped over my stomach.

…What or _who_?

I turned around to face the thing or person. All I could see was a blur, but the feeling of this creature or thing was seemingly hard. Also, strangely, there was this good aroma.

Weird.

So I backed away a little, trying to get an image of what it is. And when I did so, I was _shocked_.

In front of me, the object – no, _person_ – that was hugging me was none either than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. On top of that, his chest was bare, only letting a bit of drool come out of my mouth. That's nice.

"W-Woah…" I whispered, thinking of what happened last night.

"No need to gawk, Amu." I heard Ikuto mutter, which caused my face to go red. "You didn't do that last night."

"L-Last night…?" I dared to ask. What happened yesterday night…

"You _really_ wanna know?" He asked, smirking as he propped his elbow up on the bed and leaned his head against his hand.

"I-If it explains w-why I feel sore, like I've been d-drilled into, then yes." I tried to sound confident, but it later died.

Ikuto looked at me…before he started to smirk and laugh smugly. What the hell?

"I-Is that h-how you describe my f-fucking?" He laughed. And those words made my face go red.

…WHAT!?

"E-Explain, please?" I asked him, my body shaking a bit.

"Sure thing, baby." He smirked coming closer to me until his mouth was near my ear. Did he _have_ to say "baby"? Made me blush like mad.

And the next second – more like _sex_ond – he whispered such incoherent things to me. Things that can make a girl go…well…what happens when you go in the rain without an umbrella? You get wet.

"And you moaned _just_ like that, telling me to go harder and faster." Ikuto told me. I could even feel him smirk against my ear.

"…W-What? Ha ha. V-Very funny. N-Now tell me t-the t-truth." Even though I was saying that, I was getting the feeling I was trying to reassure myself.

"You don't remember Amu-_koi_?" He asked, pouting.

K-Koi…?

"W-What's with the _koi_?" As much as I hated to admit it, I actually _wanted_ to be called koi by him. Damn him.

"Simple, of course." He shrugged. "You confessed your love to me."

I didn't know whether to believe him or not because I remember last night he pulled this same trick on me.

"And I confessed too." He said, smirking. Now, when he smirks I feel like he's lying.

"Then we had sex." He said smugly. "Some good, hot sex."

And out of nowhere, I start crying because I think he's lying about the confessing part. I believe the sex part, yeah, because he told me like…_details_. But, then again, he can be lying because he had sex with many girls before. But then why do I feel sore?

So I start crying even _more_ because of that. And all this time Ikuto stares at me.

"Why are you c-crying?" And he says it like he can't believe it or is sad to see it. Joy.

"B-Because I don't k-know if y-you're lying or n-not." I said, and just like that, he takes me in for a hug.

And here I am, startled and all.

"Amu," she gently stroked my hair and back – my _bare_ back, "why would you not believe it when I say that?"

"B-Because you lied a-about it before." I sobbed into his chest…his bare, muscular chest.

"And when was this?" He asked, still soothingly rubbing my back.

"R-Remember when we ha-a-d to go to that c-club to rest since w-we were l-lost? S-So when I woke u-up the next m-morning, y-you told me w-we fell in l-love and stuff." I told him, finding it hard to sit calm.

"Amu, but that was a joke." He said. Then how do I know this one's not?

"How do I know t-this one's n-not?" I repeated what I thought.

"Do you _see_ or _hear_ anyone laughing?"

Now that I think of it…no. "N-No."

"Then there's your answer." And for the first time – I think – I saw Ikuto smile. A _real_ genuine smile.

"So let me get this straight," I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks, "we're in love with each other?"

He shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal but something told me that even Tsukiyomi Ikuto was shy, "Pretty much."

"And we had…sex?" I asked him cautiously.

"Some _hot_ sex." He grinned mischievously.

"So does that make us a…a co- a co- a-" My stammering was cut short.

"A couple?" He raised his eyebrow.

All I could do was nod. The feeling of joy overtook me, but that wasn't the only emotion that was there. Is being shy counted as an emotion?

"Hm…" He rubbed his chin, trying to look smart. "Well, you tell me."

Was he purposely doing this? Because he knew this was pure embarrassment for me? Ikuto…

"I-I-I don't k-know." I tried to sound normal, but in this situation it was hard.

"Eh," he shrugged, "guess we are then." And maybe I'm just going blind but was there a tinge of _pink_ on Ikuto's cheeks?

"Y-Y-Yeah, I g-guess so." I stuttered, feeling myself heat up.

So I was the _girlfriend_ of Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he is my _boyfriend_? Woah…I'm squealing on the inside. Great.

"So…?" I tried to make it not awkward, but truly, it was going hard.

"So, how about we pick up from yesterday?" He smirked that smirk of his and immediately pushed me under him. Soon enough, he was trailing my neck up and down with butterfly kisses.

"S-Stop…" Even though I was trying to push him off, a part of me didn't want to. Wow.

"You didn't mind yesterday." He murmured against my skin.

"W-Well…that was d-different." I tried to make something up, which was hard in this case.

"Different? How so?" Something told me that he was just making up these questions to buy time to kiss me.

"Y-You know…" I was officially out of ideas. Great.

"U-Uh, look a-at the time. I-I have to g-go over Utau's." I told him, but he just continued.

"Same here." He said against my neck. "To meet Kukai and talk." Then I felt his hand go _places_. I managed to hold back a shudder of pleasure.

I nervously laughed as I finally pushed him away from me. I quickly grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around me, and stood away from him.

He sighed and got up, which was not a good thing because I saw _everything_. And I mean everything.

"P-Put some p-pants on, g-geez!" I threw him a pillow to cover his lower self.

"What? You've already seen all of me." He smirked. "And vice versa."

"S-Still!"

I quickly ran to my dresser to grab a pair of clothes and ran into the bathroom, locked it, and leaned against it, trying to cool myself down from what just happened a second ago.

That's when I heard Ikuto's voice coo at me. "_Amu_," he dragged out, "you know you want to open this door up so we can do stuff."

Stuff. STUFF. Psh, that's a big thing for Ikuto. It's so big that it made me blush. And now I regret saying 'it's big' cause now I have some perverted thoughts in my head.

"S-Shush Ikuto," I said, my breath shaky, "t-that's c-c-c-crazy."

"Then why are you s-s-s-stuttering?" He asked me, imitating my stammers. I somehow got the impression that he was smirking.

"Because i-it's called, r-right of free speech. I-It's under the B-Bill of Rights, d-doofus." I told him, and truthfully, I wasn't telling a lie.

Hey, it _is_ under the Bill of Rights!

"Remember, you're speaking to _me_." He reminded me, which gave the feeling that Social Studies wasn't his best subject.

"W-Whatever!" I yelled at him from inside the bathroom. Is it my fault he doesn't pick up on his studies? No. So psh.

"Aw, Amu, open the door and kiss your lover." He whined, scratching on the door like a cat would.

"Amu…" He whined again, sounded desperate. And I could tell her was _purposely_ doing this, just so I can see the stupid pout on his face. And it's working…

I sighed and opened the door – only because I'm fully clothed!

In front of me was the _cutest_ site ever! Ikuto was on the floor, his hand curled down like a cat's paw, hair falling on his eyes, with his eyes big and a cute pout on his face. Freaking kitty face!

My eye twitched as I resisted the urge to run over to him and snuggle him…something I did a lot yesterday. I almost shuddered at the thought of me and him and- never mind. Too much details.

"I-I'm going t-to Utau's now." I tried to not sound shaky, but it was very difficult. Maybe I should talk this out with he- oh wait. I forgot already. She and Kukai saw me and Ikuto kissing yesterday…

"Leaving me all alone?" His pout grew, making me not want to go over to Utau's. This made me frustrated because I had to spill all these details to Utau. Yes, yes. Girl talk.

"U-Uh…I-I…n-n…y-ye…mhm." Everything came out in blurbs since I started to stutter and mutter things like a dumbass.

"Thought so." He smirked and then all his cute kitty features disappeared just like that.

He got up from the floor and stood in front of me. Wow, those slightest of things made my cheeks heat.

I said a quick goodbye and was about to leave my dorm when my hand was pulled on and I was against Ikuto's chest. Almost immediately he kissed me on my lips. No tongue action, nothing violent. Just a simple, genuine kiss.

When he let go, I stumbled backwards. Woah. Um, what just happened?

"Mm…" He said, "Bye." He waved a hand at me as a signal and I walked backwards, my hands searching behind me, trying to find a doorknob.

"B-Bye to y-you, too." I stammered, finally finding the doorknob and leaving the room, shutting myself out.

_'Woah…what was that?'_ I kept thinking that all the way to Utau's room. I mean, how could I not? It was there, in plain sight, right here.

I've got my head in the clouds. Yes, that's correct.

I paused.

…But he said he loved – no, love_s_ – me. What the shit? Why does this gotta be so confusing? Ugh.

Okay, it's not like I'm not happy of him loving me, just a bit…startled, maybe?

And just when I was going to contradict myself more, I reached the door of Utau's room. Well, I'll just share my thoughts with her.

When I got in Utau's room, she greeted me with a "Hi" and vice versa before I started telling her _everything_.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Okay, so here I am, getting dressed. I don't get the big deal of Amu seeing me naked. She saw me yesterday like this and didn't get embarrassed. The complete opposite, actually.

Anyways, I decided to call Kukai up and tell him the interesting facts. I'm even surprised of them myself. The way I acted and the things I said, I mean.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

Pick up the damn phone, Kukai…

_Ring…_

_R-_

_"Hello?"_ It was Kukai.

"Yo, Kukai, we got some talking to do."

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Oh my God, really? Like, no shit?" Utau asked me, obviously excited with the information she was receiving.

"Yeah," I breathed in air, "no shit."

Her face was completely stunned. I mean, it almost looked as if she was proposed to... byKukaiofcourse.

"Oh God, I mean like, wow." And she's been saying that _a lot_ lately. Maybe because me and Ikuto are…a couple now or that she and Kukai are a couple. Any of those explanations would fit perfectly.

"Yeah, you can say that, I guess." I muttered, not really feeling the excitement. Or I was just covering it up.

"Yeah. So when's the marriage?" She was cracking a joke, I knew that much, but it still made me blush as I yelled, "S-Shut up!"

"You know, ignoring him is stupid." She said. "You practically live with him, now just do the same things as before. Nothing changed."

"Ha, that's funny." I said sarcastically.

Nothing changed? I wish.

**Amu:: This sounded like a filler chapter.**

**Ikuto:: That's because it is. -glares-**

**Nikki:: Shush Ikuto D: It's SUPPOSED to be a filler. Now shuddap.**

**Ikuto:: ...-grumbles-**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	39. Surprise Phone Call

**Nikki: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE, HERE'S THEENXT CHAP 8D. Anyways, OH MY FCKING GOD. OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG. DID YOU SEE THE UTAU AND KUKAI EFFING KISS SCENE? OMGOMGOMG. HERE'S THE LINK: http:// aquashoyru123 .deviantart . com/art/Kukai-and-Utau-kiss-156355381 (Just take out the spaces) OMGGG. FDOHAOFHASD. OMGOMGOMGOMG. THATS IN THE NEW Shugo Chara Encore! CHAPTER. NAO I CAN NOT WAIT. I JUST FCKING CANT ANYMORE. And Shugo Chara Party! Episode 124 was like, cute. THERE WAS EVEN A SMALL PART OF AMUTO IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK OF LOVE. LOL. And omg, I love Hikaru's evil laugh. LMAOOO. OMG, I LOVED AMU'S OUTFIT IN IT. I WANT EET NOW. D: IL ALL OF HIKARU'S FACES, EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE THE SAME. LAWL. OMG. HIKARU AND RIKKA ARE MEANT TO BE. ONCE RIKKA SAID "Let's go play on those then!" AND POINTED TO THE TEACUPS RIDE, I WAS LIKE "MEANT TO BE. EVEN SINCE AMU REMEMBERED HER AND IKUTO'S RIDE THERE BISHES." OMG. LOL. Isnt it like history repeats itself? I mean, remember Amu took Ikuto on the teacup ride to make him laugh or feel happy? Isnt that what Rikka is trying to do with Hikary? 8D. AMU EVEN SAID "Ikuto..." IN A DREAMY WAY. OMGOMGOMG. RIKKA JUST CONFESSED IN A KID WAY. "Im having fun 'cause Im here with you." OMGOMGOMGOMG. AND OMG, ISNT THAT WHAT AMU SAID BEFOR? "Even though this place might be closed soon...I'll always remember it standing here with you." LOL. HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF. Aw, Hikaru alughing is so cute :3. Aw, then they're trying to get dizzy by spinning around xD If you noticed, when Hikaru and Rikka fell, they were holding hands still. LOOOOL. SOME LOVE GOIN ON. I think Amu notices the atraction between them. On top of that, I think Im starting to like Rikka now. :3 This ep will be one of my favs 8D BTW, I ACTAULLY AND FINALLY MADE A BLOG 8DDD. It's called: http:// herdalliance .com. blogspot .com (Just take out the spaces xD) OMG. ITS LIKE. AMAZING NOW :D. I've even got some friends to join eet. 8D Anyways, heres the next chap :D**

**Ikuto:: OMG.**

**Amu:: WUT?**

**Ikuto:: Idc.**

**Amu:: Fawk you.**

**Ikuto:: -smirks- Such dirty language?**

**Amu:: N-NO. I D-DIDNT SAY THAT. I SAID, "F-FREAK YOU". YOU NUB D:**

**Ikuto:: -chuckles- Yeah right**

**Amu:: Yuh, foo.**

**Ikuto:: Gangster, now? -smirks-**

**Amu:: J-JUST S-SHUDDAP. :c**

**Ikuto:: -laughs-**

**Amu:: ...**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of the characters!**

_**R**__**ecap**_

Nothing changed? I wish.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I sighed while walking back to my own dorm. Yeah, a lot of things were running through my mind. No, I did not heed them.

…Okay, that last part was a total lie.

So yeah for both; I _did_ heed them and there _were_ running through my mind at the moment.

But Utau was right. I _should_ just act normal around Ikuto. Things might've changed but not that much.

Okay, fine. Much has changed but still. It's not like we feel weird around each other. When I didn't confess to him and still liked him, I didn't feel different, right?

Maybe I felt just a _tad_ different, but not different as in like, just new feelings. It's not like I'm avoiding him.

…Just a _bit._

Okay, well, I'm here anyways at my dorm, so there's no point in avoiding him anymore. It's not like I can stop, anyways. Like Utau said, we practically live with each other.

Like a marr-

_'Shut up Amu, just shut the hell up.'_

I shook my head to get rid of _those_ thoughts – something I've been doing lately – and just entered the room.

When I entered, I heard Ikuto on the phone. Probably with Kukai, most likely.

Anyways, it looked like he took a shower because he had a towel around his…lower region…and he also had a towel hanging from his neck.

On top of that, the most obvious reason, he was wet.

…Shit. When I said that, I blushed. Damn.

When I closed the door, he probably noticed I was inside because he said "Bye" to whoever was on the phone – Kukai – and shut it.

Then he smirked. At me.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked him, puffing my cheeks.

"Nothin'…" His smirk grew. Oh, he was smirking at something alright.

"Hey," Ikuto paused, "never mind." He murmured.

Oh great. Now he's got me wanting more.

…W-When I say that, I-I mean s-since he d-didn't tell m-me what he m-meant! N-Nothing else!

"Huh? What? Hm?" I said quickly, for God knows why.

"Forget it." He muttered, now actually not smirking and getting dressed.

With my face flushed, I looked away from his sight. He was getting dressed, after all. And the weird part is that usually when I blush, he would tease me. But this time…he didn't.

It got me worried.

Really worried. I mean, was it because of yesterday…?

I shook my head. It's not like I care if he smirked or not. I just want to know what he was going to tell me. That's all.

"Forget what?" I asked him, trying to get some information out of him.

"Oh, looky here, isn't _someone _anxious to know." His usual smirk came back. Okay, forget this. I don't care anymore.

"Never mind." I grumbled under my breath.

All of a sudden I was grabbed from the back and pushed onto the bed.

"W-WHAT THE?" I yelled out but then I saw Ikuto hover on top of me. Water from his hair dripped onto my face as a look I couldn't read was on his face.

His eyes stared attentively as me, as if he was waiting for me to say something. As if _he_ wanted to say something.

"U-Uh…" I wasn't sad that we were in this position, just a bit surprised and all. Seeing how yesterday went.

"…I love you, you know that, right?" He whispered. It was like I was seeing a really different but true side of Ikuto.

As he said those words, a shiver went through my body. It felt…good.

He stared at me, waiting for a response. I love him back, yeah, but I just can't bring myself to say it. It...it makes me feel weird. Embarrassed.

He sighed when he didn't get an answer from me. Oh shit.

He was beginning to get up when I whispered back, "I-I love you, too…"

That's when he froze. Ding.

In a second he was hovering over me again. Maybe less than a second. But, hey, who's counting?

"What was that again? Sorry, bad hearing." He said. Is he _trying_ to play a game or something?

"Why don't you try to get it out of me?" I challenged.

His infamous smirk reappeared onto that face of his.

"A challenge, eh?" He said, almost happy by the fact of it.

"Up to it?"

"You know it."

"So…what's it gonna take for me to make you saw those three words again?" He asked.

"I don't know. Whatever made me say it last time, I guess." I shrugged.

"Or like yesterday."

I froze. Yesterday's confession was heated. But, then again…SHUT UP AMU. God, you aren't a pervert like him.

"H-Ha, nice one." I tried to make it a joke but his smirk only got wider. Oh damn it, damn it, damn it.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "thinking naughty thoughts, _A-mu-Chan?"_ He smirked, knowing that he- no. NO.

All of a sudden he started to give me butterfly kisses down my neck and back up. Woah.

"I-Ikuto…" I choked out, a sign to tell him to stop it.

"Hm?" He murmured, still kissing my neck. And let me tell you, this sent some shivers down my back. And I'm afraid they were shivers of _pleasure_.

"I-I really have to go…" I, frankly, moaned out.

"Uh huh." He said as he still continued to do what he was doing.

That's when I realized what I had to say to get him to stop.

"I love you."

He instantly stopped and said, "I love ya too" before crashing his lips down onto mine.

It started out as a soft kiss but then got deeper, more intense. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him down onto me. I twisted my fingers into his hair.

That's when he broke it.

"Aw, you're no fun." I whined, but only later I realized what I had just said, blushing.

"You'll see _fun_ tonight." He smirked as I got up and walked away. But, of course, he just had to slap my butt as I did so.

When I reached Utau's, she informed me about something.

"Did you know that a girl that's a sophomore in our school is going to be receiving a chance to sing? Going all around the world and stuff."

"Oh God, really?" I asked, surprised.

"Mhm." Utau nodded.

Then she paused, which got me thinking.

"That would mean she has to take an education for junior year and come back and senior year." Utau said.

"Then she wouldn't be able to graduate with her senior friends."

"Nope." Utau said. "In this school, the seniors have one year off before graduating. Meaning that let's say you, Yaya, and Rima graduate onto junior year. That means me, Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko will have the year you are in junior year off."

"So basically," she continued, "we'll be doing nothing during your junior year. But others like Kiseki, Yoru, Ran, Su, and Miki will be doing their senior year. And you, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, and Kari will be going onto junior year. Get it?" She explained.

"Uh, actually, yeah, I get it." I nodded, feeling that the system was quite, well, stupid, to be frank.

"So, yeah. That's what happens in this high school. As awkward as that may seem." Utau scratched the back of her head, laughing softly.

"Awkward indeed." I commented, then we laughed.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"Dude, it's just a movie. JUST PICK ALREADY." Kukai told me, groaning.

"It's not _just_ a movie. It's a date with me and Amu, idiot. So I gotta choose wisely." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kukai rolled his eyes this time. Yeah, you sure 'forgot'. Asshole.

"Oh, so you 'forget' your dates with Utau?" I asked him, eyeing him.

"Shush yo' mouth." He said, frowning.

"Exactly."

"Anyways, so I was thinking to take her out to…_Valentine's Day_?" I suggested. It was a chick flick.

"Sure, why not." Kukai shrugged.

"_Valentine's Day_ it is."

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"So, who is she?" I asked Utau, who was busy yawning away.

"Who knows." She shrugged. "They said she'll be receiving a phone call or something like that by about…well, somewhere around this time, I guess."

I just nodded.

"Yeah. It's probably not one of us though." I commented, making Utau laugh a bit.

"Imagine it is? And then, like, yeah." Utau said.

"I know, right?"

Then I paused to think.

It would be great being a singer…I remember I've always wanted to be one. And this _would_ be my only chance to become one…

"Yeah." I breathed.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"Okay, I got the tickets. Now I just gotta tell Amu." I said, stuffing the tickets into my coat pocket.

"Aw, my boy grew up!" Kukai exclaimed, which just made me slap in on the end. Idiot.

"Shut up, Kukai." I grumbled under my breath as he laughed way like an insane maniac.

"So let's go back to the dorm rooms?" I asked.

"Yeah."

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Just then my cell phone rang. Utau motioned me to pick it up. And I did.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

_"Hello? Is this Hinamori Amu?"_ The voice from the other end was a woman's, definitely. But who is she?

Utau mouthed the words 'Who is she' and I mouthed back, 'I don't know'.

"Uh, who is this again?" I asked, confused.

_"Why, Ms. Hinamori Amu, pack your bags because you're our lucky singer."_

I froze. I had put it on speaker and Utau heard it, too. We were both frozen.

"W-What?" I asked, gaining a bit of myself back.

_"You heard me well!"_ The lady chimed. _"Let's do this tour!"_

"I-I…I-I don't know. I-I mean-" She cut me off.

_"Think about it. Call me back at this number when you decide."_

Before the lady called, I told Utau about me wanting to become a singer. Utau looked solemn.

"You should…go for it…" She whispered ever so softly.

I gave her a grave nod.

"W-Wait. I-I'll do it." I said, hoping not to regret my words later.

_"Amazing! I heard you sing, you'll do great."_ She then gives me the address of where to meet her at two days from now. …So, the day after tomorrow.

_"Shall I pick you up or are you coming here?"_ She asked me.

"No, no. I-I'll come t-there." I said, trying not to choke on my voice.

_"Okay! See you then and get ready."_

_CLICK._

I shut my cell phone and looked at Utau.

"It's…its good." She said. But it didn't sound believable.

"Yeah. Good." The next thing that occurred to me was how was I going to tell this to Ikuto?

**Nikki:: YOU GUYS WERE NOT EXPECTING THAT, NOW WERE YOU?**

**Amu:: Nope. WOO 8D**

**Ikuto:: WTF. WTH.**

**Amu:: Oh, so you CAN use both in a sentence.**

**Ikuto:: FOOK YOU NIKKI, FOOK YOU.**

**Amu:: Where did yo- Oh wait.**

**Ikuto:: Im a teen, I can say it if I want.**

**Amu:: ....**

**Amu:: Oldie. -snickers-**

**Ikuto:: Younger. -smirks- Cant drive like I can.**

**Nikki:: Ef you.**

**Ikuto:: Sure, where and when?**

**Nikki:: ...I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT. -blushes- o//o**

**Ikuto:: -laughs-**

**Nikki:: Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: -still laughing-**


	40. Jealousy

**Nikki:: THX FOR THE REVIEWS 8D. And OMGOMGOMG. DID YOU SEE THE NEW ENCORE CHAPTER?! OMFG. KUKAI AND UTAU FREAKING KISS. OMGOMGOMGOMG. THEY NEED TO MAKE THAT AN EPISODE. LIKE, NO JOKE. OMGOMGOMGOMG. IM SO HAPPY THAT KUTAU ACTAULLY HAPENED 8DDDDDDDD. AND OMG, DOES IKUTO KNOW ABOUT HIS LITTLE SISTER'S RELATIONSHIP? LI-**

**Ikuto:: I do now.**

**Amu:: o-o**

**Nikki:: ANYWAYS, OMGOMGOMG. NOW I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. LIKE, LITERALLY. Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 125 was amazing, as always xD HAWT. I WANNA DANCE TO THAT DANCE 8DDD. LOLOLOL. Wait, woah. JUST WOAH. In Pucchi Puchi, is Su the mother and Kiseki's the father of Ran, Miki, and Dia? And is Yoru their pet cat? LOOOL? Anyways, I mean, they finally showed someone knowing that Rissa had X-Eggs in her house. Like, seriously. AND HIKARU OVER RIKKA'S HOUSE, IN HER ROOM? SOMETHING BE GOING DOWN. LOOOOL.**

**Amu:: Oh. OHHH. o///o**

**Ikuto:: -sighs- Idiot.**

**Amu:: D:**

**Nikki:: LOOOOOL RIMA. LOL. DID YOU SEE HER SAY "Maybe you will graduate with her after all." WHEN AMU WAS SAD THAT SHE COULDNT GRADUATE WITH HER? LOOOL. SOME RIMAHIKO RIGHT THERE 8D. Omg, Im beginning to like Rikka :3. AND OMG, WHEN HIKARU WAS RUNNING LIKE THAT TO GET AMU AND THE OTHERS, HE FELL AND THEN REMEMBERED RIKKA'S FACE AND GOT BACK UP AND RAN. AWWWWWW 8D. Wow, I actually teared up during the end...OMFG. DOESNT IKUTO COME IN THE NEXT EPISODE? OMGOMGOMOGM. I CANT WAITTTT.**

**Ikuto:: Heh -smirks-**

**Amu:: -sighs and rolls eyes- So full of yourself...**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"Yeah. Good." The next thing that occurred to me was how was I going to tell this to Ikuto?

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I didn't go back to my dorm room after I received that phone call. I felt…scared to.

Scared of myself or scared of the reactions, I don't know. But all I knew was that I felt very uneasy. I was just, like before, scared.

I mean, what was I thinking and-

My thoughts were cut when I bumped into a hard figure.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing my butt when I fell down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A boy's voice said when I looked up only to meet hazel eyes.

"I-It's okay." I said, but he already stretched out his hand for me to reach to get up. And I did so.

Woah, if Ikuto was here right now, he would rip this guy limb from limb…

He kinda reminded me of Kei…from _Honey x Honey Drops_. I mean, it's not him, but just looks like him and all.

"Oh, wait, do you read that Manga?" He asked.

"What was it again...? Honey….Honey…Ho-" I cut him off.

"_Honey x Honey Drops_?"

"Yeah! That's it!" He smiled. "And you're thinking I remind you of him, right?"

I just nodded. Mind reader…

"And no, I'm not a mind reader." He chuckled.

…Yep. Definitely a mind reader.

"H-Ha, ha." I laughed nervously, but I could feel the blush on my cheeks. DAMN IT.

…**.:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Okay, good. I have the two tickets. So at least I have those safely in my pocket. I checked my pocked just in case it wasn't there, sighed of relief, since it was there.

Good. It's there.

Now I just need to give them to A-

What. The. Fuck.

Who the hell is Amu with right there and why is that jackass making her blush?

Oh shit. That was not jealous. I repeat, _not_ jealousy. So shut the hell up if you think it is.

I walked over to them, plastered a fake, bright and wide smile on my face and I greeted Amu, _my_ **girlfriend**.

"Hello Amu." It came out more strained that I wanted it to be.

"Oh. OH. I-Ikuto." She was obviously surprised.

"Yeah, Ikuto. Your **boyfriend**_._" I said sternly. Mostly to reassure myself, I think.

"Hey, dude. This is Amu, my _girlfriend_. And I'm Ikuto, her _boyfriend_. So who are _you_?" I asked him. I think I was glaring at him.

"Did I mention me and Amu are a couple?" I added.

"Oh, sorry dude. I didn't mean to give off the wrong impression. Amu just bumped into me, that's all." He shrugged. What an ass. Doesn't he have to go fap in those corners of his? Because now would be a good time.

"It's okay, man." I patted him on the back. More like a slap, though. A hard one at that too, since he winced.

"Y-Yeah…" He said.

"So, what's your name?" I think my eye was twitching…

"It's Kei. Ryo Kei." He introduced.

"Well, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The dude who owns this school. And this is Hinamori Amu," I gestured to Amu, "_my _**girlfriend**." I told him.

"Oh, okay. I see." He said, though, I don't think he got the message yet: To back the fuck away from her.

"Yeah." I said.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Woah. Was it me or was Ikuto getting…_jealous_?

I could see his knuckles getting white from clenching too much. I tried to calm him down my placing on my hands on it.

I felt it relax a bit, but when Kei spoke again, it tightened.

…Oh shit. That sounded wrong.

"So, anyways, I guess I should be going." Kei said.

"Yeah." Ikuto said. "Go jack off." I heard him mutter, but I don't think Kei caught it.

"Mhm. Bye Amu, and Ikuto." Kei waved me a bye and left.

"What an ass." Ikuto said.

Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto.

Hasn't your mother ever taught you to be nice to others?

"How is he an ass?" I asked him, smirking since he was jealous.

"He just is." Ikuto shrugged.

"Anyways, let's go back to the dorm." He said, walking back to the dorm while I followed hm, inwardly snickering.

When we got there, he silently closed and locked the door.

_'Pervert…'_

"So, what?" I asked him.

"Don't hang out near him." Ikuto crossed his arms against his chest.

"EL OH EL." I yelled out.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"You're so jealous, aren't you?" I asked him.

"I am not."

"You are too."

The next second I was pushed onto the bed by a very jealous Ikuto and he started to kiss me vigorously.

"W-Wha…" I couldn't finish that sentence since Ikuto again kissed me.

All of a sudden, his hands fled throughout my body and what not. And, to tell you the truth, I was enjoying it.

"Ikuto…" And it was supposed to be an "Ikuto, stop" but it came out as an "Ikuto, more".

"Hm? Enjoyed that?" He asked, smirking when he stopped and sat u p straight.

"N-No." I said, blushing as I also sat up straight.

"Anyways, I've got two tickets to go to _Valentine's Day_ today. I was just wondering if you wanted to come." He said.

AW.

"I-I gotta m-move other stuff around, b-but s-sure." I stuttered.

He just smirked.

"Well, I gotta go to Utau's." I said, sighing and getting up.

He pouted.

"You always go there and never stay with me." His pout became larger.

I couldn't resist _that_ face.

"F-F-F-Fine." I stammered.

In a second, I was snuggled.

AW x2.

"Mm…I love you." I said.

"Love you too."

Who knew those three words can send such butterflies in my stomach.

"Mm…" I hummed out, feeling bliss.

"Anyways, time to go." Ikuto said, sighing, letting go of me, and standing up.

"W-What? And I sit here for you? Psh." I said, puffing my cheeks.

"Aw, is someone going to miss their boyfriend?" Ikuto smirked.

"N-NO." I blurted out.

"So, where _are_ you going?" I asked him.

"Are you getting _jealous_?" He laughed.

"No. NO. THAT'S _YOUR_ JOB REMEMBER?" I yelled at him, flushing.

"Whatever." He grumbled. His jealousy had come back, and that just made me giggle.

"Anyways, I'm just going to the gym with Kukai. Then to the movies later, with you." He said. Then he smirked.

"You can come watch me if you want. Working out these muscles of mine. Toning out my body. Sweat trailing down my-"

"E-EW. NO. NO. NO!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, leaning down to place a kiss on my cheek, whispering, "I love you", and leaving.

"I love you, too." I muttered, feeling remorse on what I was going to do to him…

I walked all the way to Utau's, feeling glum of course. But on the way, I met Kei.

Oh great.

"Oh, Amu," he started, "I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh. Well, what is it?" I asked him.

Wow, that sounded rude. But I didn't mean to sound rude. Oh well…

"Well, it's basically about taking you to the airport." He said casually.

One…two…three.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. But quickly covered my mouth when I received stares from others around me.

"What?!" I whispered, but yelled, at the same time to him.

"Yup. I heard all about you winning that competition." News spreads quickly, I see.

"Yeah…" I said, urging him to go on.

"So your manager, Sanjou Yukari se-" I cut him off.

"SANJOU?! You mean Kairi's sister?" I asked him.

"Mhm."

Oh, wow. God.

…That must mean Kairi knows about my departure.

"Anyways, go on." I said, and he continued.

"So, as I was saying, she sent me down here to pick you up. Then after I drop you to the airport in two days, I finally get to go back to my own school." He sighed in relief.

Was that a nice comment?

"I see." I said, trying to sound, well, smart, I guess.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Aw, I'll miss jealous Ikuto." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"O-Oh, nothing. N-Nothing at all." I smiled. Heh…

When I walked to Utau's, I found out she wasn't there.

I sighed and headed back. Nice trip Amu, nice trip.

When I got back to my own dorm, Ikuto had already come back. Wow, much?

He was dressing up and when he looked at me, he smirked. Why?

"I guess you forgot about the date to the movies." He said.

D-D-D-D-Date…?

"O-O-Of course n-not." I stuttered, still over the fact that this was a DATE.

When he walked closer to me, all dressed up and ready to go, my breath hitched. I couldn't forget the fact that tomorrow I had to tell everyone that I was leaving…

Concern flooded his face as the back of his hand met my forehead. Huh?

"Wow, you're not burning up but you look pale." He murmured.

Woah. Caring side of Ikuto.

That's when I blushed. This meant I was burning up. Nice job Amu.

He smirked. "I take both things back." He said. "You _are_ burning up and you look like a tomato."

I swatted his hand away. "W-Whatever." I puffed my cheeks and he merely chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, still smirk.

"Yeah." I said, still crossing my arms.

"Anyways, let's go." Then he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Something's different about Amu today. Really different.

…Something is definitely up with that girl. And I want to know.

If it's that Kei dude…I'll just kill him. Murder him in his sleep like those people do in those horror movies. Works out perfectly there, it'll work out perfectly here.

And no. I am not jealous, okay? Sheesh.

Anyways, time to go to the movies. I sighed and looked back at Amu, who was currently fidgeting around and playing with her hands as we stood on line.

I gave her a small shake on the shoulder.

"H-Huh?" She was startled, but she still looked dazed.

"Erm," I scratched my head, not knowing what the typical boyfriend-girlfriend thing to say would be, "are you…fine?"

She just stared at me before shaking her head. "Mhm."

Yeah right.

"Uh huh." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine." She sighed. "'Fine' wouldn't be the right word. I guess I'm just…okay." She said.

Okay? Well, that's even worse than fine.

Gee, I'm failing at being a boyfriend.

Amu must've noticed the expression on my face – whatever it was – and spoke up.

"It's not your fault, if you're thinking that." She let out a light laugh.

Yeah. Keep saying that. Like that'll change my opinion.

"Yeah…" I said, not convinced at all.

"It's more like m-" She caught herself. "Never mind."

Oh great. Well that just makes me wonder now.

"Fine."I sighed. I kinda felt- never mind.

She rubbed my arm, slowly. Woah…But, then again, we're probably thinking two different things.

"Really." She said.

I just nodded.

Then we finally got into the theatre and started munching on popcorn and sipping our Cokes, enjoying the movie.

…Too bad I could see Amu tense up.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

After the movie finished – which I must say was a _really_ good movie – we went back to the dorm room.

"I'll meet up with you later?" He said, but it came out more of a question wise.

"Uh, sure." I said. Well, it would give me some time to think about how I was gonna tell everyone. Especially Ikuto.

"Well, bye and I love you." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek before leaving.

"I love you too!" I called after him right before he closed the door.

Great, now the hardest part: To think of a way to tell everyone that I'm leaving and not coming back until senior year.

**Ikuto:: Why the fuck am I jealous? -twitches-**

**Amu:: HA HA HA. And now swearing.**

**Ikuto:: Too late. I just did.**

**Amu:: ...**

**Nikki:: OHHH. IKUTO IN JEAKOUS MODE. SO CUTE 8D**

**Amu:: o-o**

**Ikuto:: o_o**

**Nikki:: :D**

**Amu:: Anyways...**

**Ikuto:: ANyways would be good atm.**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	41. Hear Me Out

**Nikki:: Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chap 8D. o-o I think someone likes me. :3**

**Ikuto:: Who in their right mind would?**

**Nikki -glares- Anyways, Shugo Chara Party! Episode 126 was like "OMGOMGOMGOMG". I MEAN, FIRST THEY FIND OUT ABOUT RIKKA AND THEN IKUTO RETURNS?!?!!?!?. Hawt, I'ma learn some of those dance moves. LOOL. 83. I liked he Pucchi Puch part :3. Aw, that button makes you feel lonely D:. Still though xD. This ep is so sad in the beginning D: First trans with Dia for some other situation. Even a new trans thingy for her 8DDD. She even got a new attack "Twinkle Hold" :D. Anyways, OMFG. RIKKA TRANSED WITH HOTARU?! "Pure Feeling"?! WTF YO. Rikka's trans looks almost the same as Amu's with Dia o-o... And and, wtf. Rikka can't do the "Negative Heart: Lock on. Open Heart!" thing. D: Anyways, I swear Rikka's trying to be like Amu D:. . . HE'S BACK. "Yo." "What are _you_ doing here?!" OMGOMGOMG. CANT WAIT TILL NEXT EP NOWW 333**

**Amu:: ...Okay then.**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

Great, now the hardest part: To think of a way to tell everyone that I'm leaving and not coming back until senior year.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I really couldn't think of anything. Really.

I know if I would just tell them straight away, they would ask me questions that, frankly, I probably don't know the answer to.

Seriously.

So what to do now?

I mean, I have no choice. I could either do it two ways.

One: Tell them straight up.

Two: Give them some hints.

…Oh wait. I just found a number three. And I think number three is the best, for Ikuto, at least.

Number One will be to everyone _but_ Ikuto.

…Number Three will _only_ be for Ikuto.

It makes it easier, I guess…

So, one comes before three, right? So I guess I'll do number one first.

Yeah…

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

"Man, she isn't going to go anywhere, okay?" I told Ikuto.

God, he was bugging me about Amu liking that new dude. Kei, or whatever his name was.

If I knew Amu well – which I do, by the way – I know she won't leave Ikuto for some new guy. Seriously.

It's just Ikuto's imagination.

Jeez.

"Dude, I'm serious." Ikuto said. "She freaking blushed around that idiot…"

"Amu blushes a lot, like crazy, Ikuto." I said to him, sighing.

Then he glared at me.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Was that an insult?" He asked dangerously.

"N-No. OF CORUSE NOT." I said quickly.

Though I don't know if it is or not, truly….

He settled down his glare and sighed again.

"I hope you know I'm not jealous." He said.

"Uh huh." I was totally not convinced.

The way Ikuto's been acting – all jealous and stuff – has made me want to crack up.

"I'm not." He persisted.

"Then what are you?" I asked him.

"Just pissed, okay?" He said, grumbling.

Well, that also made sense since he was pissed _because of_ his jealousy.

"Because of your jealousy?" I laughed.

"No." Then he threw a pillow on my face. And let me tell you something, it hurt.

"O-OW." I yelled, rubbing the back of my head after I sat up again.

"Good if that hurt." He said, proud of himself.

"Good if that hurt." I mimicked, my voice becoming high pitched as I grumbled it.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked, as he reached for another pillow.

I grabbed the pillow away from him and threw it to the side.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Thought so." Then he smirked.

Of course.

"Anyways, what are you going to do when you see Amu?" I asked him. "Are you gonna like tell her?"

"Tell her what?" He asked me.

"Tell her that you feel pissed about her talking to that guy."

"It's not jealousy…" He muttered.

"Never said it was." I said, grinning like mad because it is.

"Shut up." He said.

"Calm down, calm down." I said, putting my hands in front of me.

"And no." He said.

"Fine then." I sighed.

"Yeah…fine then." He sighed as well.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Okay, this is gonna sound stupid, but I did number three first and then I'm gonna do number one.

Okay, okay. It was a stupid idea – that number three – but at least it isn't…well, heart wrenching.

Wow, didn't that sound cheesy?

Anyways, I'm gonna tell the others first and then give the number three to Ikuto. Or at least leave it on his desk before I'm leaving, well, while I'm leaving.

Yeah…

Okay, time to call everyone to tell them to meet up at, well, here, I guess. But first I gotta make sure Ikuto doesn't come in here.

Hm…

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"Anyways, let me go tell Amu that I have to go, so she doesn't come looking for me." I told Kukai.

"Come looking for you?" He asked right before he laughed like mad.

"Yeah." Then I hit him on the head.

"O-Okay." He said, rubbing his head.

So I dialed Amu's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

Wow, that was quick.

_"Hello?"_ She said from the other line.

"Hey, it's Ikuto." I said. "Well, I'm not gonna come back to the dorm like until the night so don't come looking for me. I have to go practice for track."

_"L-LOOKING FOR YOU? LIKE I WOULD." _She yelled from the other line.

"Yeah, yeah." I smirked.

_"Okay bye, love you."_ She said.

That was…fast?

"Bye, love you too." Then I cut the phone.

Wow.

Anyways…time to practice for track, I guess. And all the other sports I'm in.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Wow, Ikuto did all the work seeing how he had to go without me telling him to.

That was easy.

Now for the others…

Hopefully they're easy as well.

So I decided to call Utau first. Of course, since she already knows it.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_R-_

"Hey Utau, it's me, Amu. I need you to come to my dorm really quickly. Like, about now." I said.

_"Huh? Oh okay."_ She hung up the phone. Probably coming here.

Now Kukai.

_Ring…_

_R-_

_"Yo."_ He said.

"Kukai come to my dorm really quickly. Come now." I told him.

_"Uh, sure."_ I hung up the phone and called Rima next.

_R-_

That was quick.

"Rima, I need to come to my dorm now."

_"Sure, I guess."_

Now Yaya.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_R-_

_"Yaya speaking."_

"Yaya, I need to be here at my dorm now."

_"Yaya can come!"_

Now Nagihiko.

_R-_

"Nagihiko, come to my dorm about now. Like, really now."

_"Sure, Amu."_

And who else?

Um, um, OH. Tadase.

_Ring…_

_R-_

_"Hello?"_

"Uh, Tadase, can you come to my dorm now?"

_"Okay, I'll be there."_

Now Kairi.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

"Kairi, come to my dorm now."

_"I shall be there in about 2.4 minutes."_

Okay then…

Now Yoru.

_R-_

"Yoru, come to my dorm now."

_"Okay, nya."_

Now Kiseki.

_R-_

"Kiseki, come to my dorm in like, now."

_"I'm on my way."_

Ran is next.

_Ring…_

_R-_

"Ran, come to my dorm now."

_"Sure!"_

Miki.

_R-_

"Miki, my dorm, now."

_"Uh, sure?"_

Lastly, Su.

_Rin-_

"SU! Come to my dorm, now."

_"Okay, desu."_

I sighed. That was a lot of calls. Now I just have to wait for them to all get here.

And that's when they all tumbled in.

"So, why are we here again?" Kukai said.

"Yeah, nya." Yoru agreed.

Utau just shifted uncomfortably.

Well, she already knew.

"Um, guys, this is gonna sound real sudden. Like really sudden." I suddenly became interested in my hands.

"What is it?" Kiseki asked.

"Yeah!" Ran said.

Wow, I think it's gonna be hard to break it to Ran as well.

"Well…it's about, y'know, careers and stuff." I said reluctantly.

"And…?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, there are many jobs around here, right?" Tadase added.

"You guys should just let her talk." Miki said, as if she knew what was coming.

"Yes, desu." Su agreed.

Kairi just stared at me, pausing to push up his glasses once in a while.

Wait…doesn't he already know since his sister is my manager?

"I-I," I think my eyes were watering because when I blinked, a salty substance went on my lip, "I w-was offered a-a si-singing c-career."

They all looked happy for me, except for Kairi and Utau, of course. That's probably because I didn't tell them the other part of it…

"A-And I-I have t-to g-go all o-o-over the c-country, or w-world." I was now crying. Yep.

Now everyone's faces turned into shock.

"W-What…?" Kukai asked, not fully getting it, or pretending not to get it just for the sake of Ikuto's well being.

"Y-You heard m-me." I said, my voice cracked.

"She was t-the one chosen f-for the singing t-thing, Kukai." Utau told him, her voice a bit cracked as well.

"Did you tell…Ikuto yet, nya?" Yoru asked.

"…N-No." I said.

"This is going to be bad." Although Kiseki looked the same, you could see his hands tremble a bit.

"Not to mention how Ikuto would be feeling, desu." Su said, looking worried.

"…Yeah." Ran looked all quiet, which sounded so untrue but yet, it was true.

"Amu…" Tadase looked at me. "Ikuto deserves to know this first."

"I-I couldn't t-tell h-him Tadase. I-It's just t-too much." I told them.

That's when I told them about number three.

"So you want us to tell him the story after he reads that while you're in the plane?" Kairi asked. He might've looked composed, but he frequently closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"That's what it sounds l-like." Miki said, on the verge of tears.

"Y-Yeah…" I said.

"Well, it's the least we can do." Kairi said, after another deep breath. "I hope you enjoy working with my sister."

"Y-You knew t-this whole time?" Yaya asked him.

"Well, h-his sister is A-Amu's manager, Y-Yaya." Rima said, tearful.

Now Yaya was crying.

Great.

"So can you guys?" I asked them.

"Sure…" Kukai said, looking glum, which rarely happens. But then Utau held his hand, comforting him.

What would Ikuto think of me when I go?

Will he even still love me?

"Well, bye." Kukai said real quickly and ran out the door.

The others followed except Utau, who looked at me.

"He'll understand." She said. I knew she was talking about Ikuto. She then hugged me and left.

Hopefully no one will spill anything.

Hopefully this'll go well.

Hopefully.

Now…time to pack.

**Ikuto:: WTF. WHY THE HELL DOES AMU GO AWAY FROM ME?!**

**Amu:: HAR HAR.**

**Nikki:: 8D Time will explain.**

**Ikuto:: ....**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**


	42. Goodbye

**Nikki:: OMFG. WTF. Shugo Chara Party! IS OVER!? THE FREAKING ANIME IS OVER?! D; I was so sad that I cried when I heard this. But then...FRAEKING TADASE KISSES AMU ON THE DAMN CHEEK? LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK. Excuse my language, but still. FSJKFHKDFHSKFHSAK. AT LEAST THEY MADE Shugo Chara! Chapter 43 HAPPEN, RIGHT?! 8D. And damn this. Im crying all over again D: fdnjkashf D8. At least Ikuto is in the orchestra and Lulu can back, right? FUDGE. IM SO SAD. EF THIS D;. At least Shugo Chara Encore! is still there, right? Now I have nothing to look for every Saturday D: WHY? WHY THIS? D;. So here's the last time I'll EVER say this, as much as it kills me to say that: Anyways, I looked at everything in this episode, EVERYTHING, like, all literal and stuff. Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi! made me "LOL" though, so first laugh of the day, huh? And they didnt even show Amu's face in Pucchi Puchi! xD. IM GONNA MISS THOSE DANCE LESSONS, YO D;. Reminded me of Shugo Chara! Episode 65 - YES I MEMORIZE MY EPISODES LOL - when Ikuto was in her bed and all :D. Lol, Ikuto and his surprises xD. EVEN AMU'S MOM APPORVES OF IKUTO. And, anyways, YES. YEEEEESSSS. THEY MAADE Shugo Chara! Chapter 43 happen. YES. YES. YES. "Just playing Prince and all" KAWAIII. And with that face of hissss. :D. IKUTO IS AMU'S BAD PRINCE. kthxbai. AND AND YORU'S BACK BBY. "Sheesh, you're such a troublesome Princess." KAWAIII X2. WOOO. THAT SCENE WAS EPIC. Yoru and Kiseki's meeting again was cute as well :D. NO. IKUTO. FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVE, BE A MANLY MAN MAN. That kiss scene was NOT ALL THAT. Ikuto's was the shit. He was so hawter and his kissin gwas so frekaing hawter. At least Tadase got his kngly form when they said "Prince" xD. Hikaru's so cute in that one part of him getting his Guardian Egg and everone bombards him xD. DAMN IT. THE ENDING PARTS MADE ME FREAKING CRY. LIKE RIGHT NOW WHILE TYPING THIS D;. Kairi, Utau, and Kukai are back :D. WTF, WHY DIDNT AMU LEARN ABOUT NAGIHIKO'S SECRET OF HIM BEING NADESHIKO?! Maybe in the Manga? :O Ikuto's performance and Tsukasa there makes me think of "History repeats itself" because you know how that happened when he was a kid? And Lulu kept her promise of being back 8D. So they made Amuto happen in the Manga and and Open Ending in the Anime, huh? I remember the FIRST day of EVER watchign Shugo Chara!. It was on January 1st, 2009. Somewhere at 12:00 am in the morning. That was MY year, the year of the Ox. And then I watched all the episodes, staying up till 5:00 am sometimes xD. Then when I reached Shugo Chara Doki! Episode 65, I was all like "WHERE IS THE EPISODE?! I CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE!" So hence, I had to wait a week for it, when I found out. That was the FIRST episode I ever waited for Shugo Chara!. And, what a surprise, it was an Amuto episode, too xD. I loved every episode: the plot, the fillers, everything. And all the characters: Rikka, Lulu, Hikaru. Everyone. Amuto till the end, ftw. Shugo Chara! ftw, till the end forever. But...MAYBE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL?! Just getting my hopes high, I guess xD. And now Im crying again. Time to watch all the episodes over again :D And again and again and again LOL. Yeah, Im obsessed. Hey, at least we still have Shugo Chara Encore!, right? Hopefully that doesnt end anytime soon. Thanks for the reviews and heres the next chapters: A very sad chapter for a very sad day of the last ep of Shugo Chara Party! and the Anime forever.**

**Ikuto:: Wtf. WTF. HE KISSED HER?**

**Amu:: Yep.**

**Ikuto:: HEY. HEY. AT LEAST AMUTO HAPPENED IN THE MANGA, SO BACK THE EF OFF. AND BTW, JUST FOR THE RECORDS, I KISSED AMU FIRST ON THE CHEEK, SO HARHAR.**

**Amu:: o-o.**

**Ikuto:: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Party! and any of that characters!**

_**Recap**_

Now…time to pack.

_**End of Recap**_

_And I lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love._

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I was just coming back from track – yeah, I took my showers and everything there – and that's when Kukai ran into me.

"S-Sorry, wasn't looking where I was go- Ikuto?" He said, quickly.

"Yeah." I raised an eyebrow.

"B-Back so soon?" He asked, again, quickly.

"Uh huh." I said.

"W-Why?" He asked.

"I can't be?" I asked him back.

"I-It's not that, just, you know…stuff." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. What is he hiding?

"So…nothing new? Nothing?" I asked him as we walked back to the dorm room.

"Uh, nope. Nothin'." He said.

"Mhm hm." I hummed, obviously not convinced.

"Yep." He said. He looked, uh well, frantic.

"So…" I said.

"So?" He repeated.

"Eh, nothing." I said.

Wow, he really wasn't cracking today.

"Okay, um, bye I guess." Then he left.

Wow.

Is there some surprise party I should know about going on?

Anyways, I decide to go forward, maybe I'll meet another non-telling person.

And just like that, I bump into Yoru.

"IKUTO, NYA!" He yelled, like he was surprised to see me.

"Uh, Yoru." I said.

"I-I…Y-You…A-A…Bye!" He yelled as he ran away.

What the hell?

Then I saw Nagihiko and Tadase talking. I walked up to them, trying to find out what the hell is going on.

"Hey, guys, what's up with everyone now?" I asked them.

"N-Nothing." Tadase said.

Well, he always was a bad liar.

I turned to Nagihiko.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, Ikuto." He said coolly.

Didn't sound believable…

"Anyways, we're gonna go now. Bye." Tadase said quickly as he and Nagihiko walked away.

Seriously, what the hell? I just want to know what's going on. That's all.

Sheesh.

I saw Kiseki, Kairi, and Ran talking off in the corner.

When I walked up to them, before I said anything, they waved and walked away.

Then the same thing was done with Miki and Su.

That's when I walked up to Utau.

"Utau, what the hell is up with everyone?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She answered bluntly.

"That is seriously shit. Really, what's up?" I asked her again.

She bit her lip and looked behind her.

…The hell?

"Seriously." I said.

"Nothing, Ikuto, it's nothing." Then she walked past me.

Maybe Amu will tell me, since, well, it's Amu.

No, that wasn't an insult.

So I walked over to my dorm.

She'll be there, right?

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I finished packing everything. Maybe Ikuto won't notice the difference…

Maybe he'll just think things disappeared or something…?

I looked at number three, which was a note by the way, and set it right on his desk. He's bound to see it.

I looked back at this place. This place that I used to love. Wait, not use_d_ to. I still do.

…I guess all good things have to come to an end, right?

I sighed before taking one good and final look at this place until two years from now. Until senior year.

I closed my eyes before I walked outside with my suitcase filled with all my stuff, just like how I entered this school.

When I closed the door, I opened my eyes.

Everything looked too normal, like nothing had changed.

Well, that's wrong.

Kei's also leaving to pick me up at the airport and all.

Also, everyone's going to be in my – well, used to be my – dorm room. So Ikuto can ask them all the questions…right?

"Bye Ikuto." I whispered right before I fled down the hall and to the airport.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I walked over to my dorm room and when I opened the door, it was so empty. Like someone had moved out or something.

On top of that, everyone was there.

I set down my stuff and looked at everyone.

"Why are you guys here again?" I asked them.

Kukai gulped and looked at me straight in the eye.

Woah, he's never looked this serious before.

"I suggest you pick up that card that's on your desk and r-read i-it." His voice was…cracking?

"Uh, okay." I said as I walked over to my desk and picked it up.

As I did so, I noticed Utau was…teary eyed?

It was a note from Amu.

I took the piece of paper out of the envelope, unfolded it, and read it.

My heart stopped as I did so.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Hey, Ikuto. It's me, Amu._

_I'm writing this note to you because, well, I'm leaving._

_I was offered a job as a singer. Great, right?_

_Don't worry. I'm not going to be gone forever. I'm coming back at senior year. So we'll all graduate together, right? Wouldn't that be awesome?_

_Anyways, as you read this, I'm already boarding the plane with Kei. He's the manager's assistant, that's the only reason why he came here. To get me._

_Well, bye until 2 years._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Hinamori Amu_

I could see the tear drops on it.

The only problem is that I don't know whether it's hers or mine.

I crumpled the note and stuck it in my pocket.

"What the hell is this?" I asked them, softly.

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

I can't believe it. She's really gone…until senior year though, right?

"I-It's just that, I-Ikuto." I said, my voice trembling.

"Well, what's _that_? Huh?" He asked me.

"Just that." I said. "The note said it."

"Ha ha guys. Very funny." He said. He sounded like he was in denial. It was actually, truthfully, very sad to hear.

"We're not kidding, Ikuto." Utau said, on the verge of tears.

"Guys, seriously though. Where is she?" He asked us.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously.

"She's not here, god damn it!" I yelled at him.

His face was now just shock.

"She left! Gone! Bye bye! She received a job and she took it!" I told him, my voice rising.

"Kukai." Utau said, reminding me to stay calm.

I sighed and let go of his shoulders.

"She's gone until senior year, man." I told him, my arm around his neck and pulling him in for a hug.

He just shoved me away.

…**:: Utau's POV ::…**

This is just…just sad.

Ikuto's in denial and we're all here crying.

"Ikuto," I said, stepping over to him, "I'm sorry. But she's gone."

"No, Utau. She's not. You guys are just good liars." He said.

"Ikuto, she's gone!" I yelled at him. He needed to know the truth otherwise…just otherwise.

…**:: Tadase's POV ::…**

"Ikuto…" I said, staring at him and his behavior.

"What Tadase? What?!" He yelled at me.

"We all love her, Ikuto. But she truly isn't here. She's not going to be back until senior ye-"

"You guys don't love her the way _I_ do!" He yelled.

…**:: Nagihiko's POV ::..**

"You might've loved her in the relationship way but we still loved her, Ikuto!" I told him.

"No, Nagihiko, no. Just shut up." He said.

…**:: Kairi's POV ::…**

"Ikuto, she's gone. Stop acting like an idiot in denial. My sister is her manager, I think I would know." I told him.

"We all knew before you did." Tadase said,

"Wait…" He paused. "You guys knew before me?"

"Yeah." Kukai said.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

There's the airport…

I wonder if everything's going well when Ikuto read the note and everyone's tell him.

I wonder if Ikuto's well…

…**:: Yoru's POV ::…**

"And you guys didn't bother to tell me?" Ikuto asked us.

"Amu told us n-not to, nya." I told him.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend, Yoru. You're supposed to tell me." He cursed.

"Ikuto…" I said.

"No Yoru. Just shut up. I'm older than you so I think I would know what to do."

…**:: Miki's POV ::..**

"Ikuto, he's your cousin!" I yelled at him. And because he's my boyfriend and I have to stick up for him.

"And it's family business, so stay out of it." He said.

"I'm his girlfriend, I have a right to now." I defended myself.

"And I'm his older cousin, so I suggest you shut up." He said.

…**:: Kiseki's POV ::…**

"There's no need to be rash." I said, trying to calm Ikuto down.

"Let's turn the tables then." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's say Ran left you for another boy. What would you do?" He asked me.

"But Amu didn't leave you for another boy!" I told him.

…**:: Ran's POV ::…**

My cousin did not leave Ikuto for another boy. Doesn't he know who she is?!

"Ikuto, she didn't leave you for someone else!" I told him.

"She left me for Kei. She made you all believe the whole singing career. It even says on the note that Kei is there with her."

"To escort her." Kairi said.

"Yeah right." Ikuto scoffed.

…**:: Su's POV ::…**

Oh dead, we need Amu here.

"Please calm down, desu." I said to everyone.

Amu-chan…

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I can't believe she eloped.

She fucking eloped with that ass, Kei.

"I-" I cut Kukai off.

"Forget it." I said before leaving and shutting the door.

I walked all the up to the roof and looked out and slouched down to the floor.

I can't believe the person I loved left me…just like before.

I shouldn't have even trusted love. It would just double cross me like before.

I can't believe it.

Amu left.

Amu left this place.

Amu left me.

**Nikki:: Next chapter will be the, well, New Season? of _Hard To Get._ So watch out for it :D.**

**Amu:: Still sad?**

**Nikki:: Hell yes.**

**Amu:: -hugs-**

**Ikuto:: o-o**

**Amu:: HUG HER TOO.**

**Ikuto:: ...-hugs-**

**Nikki:: -hugged- :D.**

**Nikki:: I actually thought about to stop writing all my 11 stories I had in mind, including this one. But then I thought "What type of person would I be then? Giving up and all. Even Peach-Pit wont do that." :D**

**Ikuto:: Peach-Pit? Wtf, you're not even li-**

**Amu:: Shush. Let her have her momens, it is a sad day for her anyways.**

**Ikuto:: o_o. AT LEAST AMUTO HAPPENED IN THE MANGA AND I KISSED AMU BEFORE AND THE ANIME IS AN OPEN ENDING. kdone.**

**Amu:: o-o Wthawk.**

**Ikuto:: o_o.**

**Nikki:: I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**Amu:: WE LOVE YOU TOO.**

**Ikuto:: Uh...WE LOVE YOU TOO...?**

**Nikki:: Honors? :D**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	43. Not Welcomed

**Nikki:: THanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter 8D. I heard they're making a new season of Shugo Chara! the anime, the fourth one. SERIOUSLY? ;DDD. o-o This is gonna sound sad but Im watching all the episodes over each Saturday. Episode 1 is today, then next week Episode 2 :3. Ty for the reviews and heres the next chap, again c:.**

**Ikuto:: WOOOOWW. That's sad. -pat pat-**

**Nikki:: ;~;**

**Amu:: It's okay. We all have our obsessions. -pats-**

**Nikki:: :D.**

**Ikuto:: HAHA. You're funny.**

**Amu:: ... D;**

**Nikki:: ._.**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**2 Years Later…**

**...:: Normal POV ::…**

A teen girl stepped out of the airplane after landing at the airport.

Her pink hair flowed down to her back and her amber eyes shone in the light. Her slightly tanned skin was flawless as she smiled.

"It feels good to be back."

"Amu-san, where do you want us to drop you?" A lady asked the pinkette.

The one known as Amu laughed.

"I thought I told you its okay if you address me as "Amu"." She said.

"O-Okay, Amu-s- Amu." The lady nodded her head as she opened the door for Amu to get in.

"Thank you." Amu said as they drove off to, well Amu's school.

Seiyo High School.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Oh my God, it feels so amazing to be back!

I wonder if Utau or the others will still remember me. I mean, I look exactly the same, I just grew taller a bit. And my personality's the same, too.

And…I wonder if _he'll_ remember me.

Ikuto…

I shook my head.

They have to remember me, right? I mean…yeah.

Now I just can't wait.

…**:: Kukai's POV ::…**

"Utau…Hinamori's coming back today, right?" I asked my girlfriend, Utau.

"Oh God. Yeah." She answered.

"Aw fuck." I cursed. "She's gonna…"

"Yeah…" Utau trailed off, feeling sorry for Amu.

Hopefully she doesn't notice, right?

…**:: Utau's POV ::…**

"Guys, Amu's coming back today." I told everyone, which would include Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, Yoru, Kiseki, Miki, Ran, and Su.

"Why today?" Tadase groaned.

"It's the start of senior year for her. But well, for you guys. Not for us." I told them.

"Oh yeah, this messed up school has to have it like that." Nagihiko sighed.

I bit my lip.

"But Ikuto…" I trailed off.

"He still loves her." Kukai said.

"B-But then why-" Kukai cut me off.

"Maybe he's trying to…console." He suggested.

"_Console_? Doing _that_ is not consoling Kukai." I told him.

"I guess so." Kukai said.

"Amu's gonna…just gonna." I said.

"It'll go alright." Kukai patted my back.

"Alright?" I asked him. "That's the least it'll go."

"Well, hopefully it's opposite day then." He said.

"Hopefully."

Amu…

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I was almost at Seiyo. Just another hour.

See, while I was away singing, I didn't change out of the fashion or anything of the sort. I still remained me.

OH. I forgot about the gift I got Ikuto.

It's a song. A song I sang about him.

It's gonna sound embarrassing with he's there listening it with me, but it'll still be good. I think.

Actually, I have it with me at the moment.

It's all wrapped up and in this cute little bag. He'll love it.

Well…he should. So, yeah.

Oh well. At least I'll finally be back with my friends and we all can graduate with each other.

Finally.

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

Amu walked into Seiyo, taking in that it actually still looked the same as before.

The buildings hadn't changed and the scenery looked the same.

That's when others noticed her.

"Oh my God, it's Amu!" Some of them yelled, rushing up to her and hugging her, saying how they all missed her.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Wow, this much people missed me?

"Hey guys, I'm back." I said, hugging each of them.

But for some odd reason, some – well _most_ – of my friends edged away from me…

That's when I saw the principle. I guess I have to go and pick up my schedule.

"Uh, excuse me." I said to them as I walked over to the principle.

"Good to see you back, Amu." The principle sent me a warm smile.

"Same here." I said, returning the smile.

"So," he fished through his folder, "here's your schedule." Then he handed me a paper which, well, showed all my periods on it for the whole 4 quarters.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I walked away.

Then I just remembered about my dorm and where it is. And the teacher left too. Shit.

Luckily I was in this school before and remembered that it's posted.

I walked over to the main office, searched for my name in the long, drop down list, and found it. Along with my roommates.

Oh my God.

Ikuto was my roommate. YES.

Oh…OH. I'm not that desperate. Yeah, no. I'm not. Okay? Okay.

I'm just happy. That's all.

Then I saw the other two names. My eye must've twitched since they were girl name. No, I was **not** freaking jealous.

The first name was Suki Raya. And the other girl was Tamaki Suzuki.

…Well, where do they sleep?

I found out that it was just like freshman year. I and Ikuto have the normal bed and Suki and Tamaki have the bunk bed. TAKE THAT.

N-Not that I care, o-of course.

Anyways, I walked down over to the lunchroom. I mean, I didn't walk into it. It's like, for seniors and the seniors who were seniors when I was a freshman, have this outdoor eating place. It's actually kinda cool.

And that's where I'm heading right now.

When I entered the, well, outside lunchroom I guess, I noticed a lot of familiar people.

The good ones and my friends.

But, then, of course. There were the bad ones: Yamabuki Saaya and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. The two best friends, yet they acted like sluts.

Actually, no surprise there.

See, Saaya and Lulu were always out to get me and Utau since we hung out with Ikuto and Kukai. Jealous idiots.

So yeah. They just sent a glare at my way. But then Saaya smirked and snickered. Uh…?

"Oh look, the slut's returned." It was a fail whisper to Lulu, but I knew she wanted it to be loud.

"Hasn't she already had fun breaking his poor heart?" Lulu said back to Saaya.

What the hell?

10 minutes haven't even passed while I returned and the gossip starts.

I rolled my eyes at them and continued to walk forward.

I was not going to let them destroy my return to Seiyo. Nope. Not at all.

When I finally reached the main place of the outside lunch thing, I spotted brown and blonde.

…Utau?

…Kukai?

Please be so.

I walked closer to the two and only found out that it were these two other teens I didn't even know.

I sighed and turned away from them. Well, that went well, I guess.

Now…where is everyone?

I walked again until I actually saw another pair of blonde and brown.

I sighed. I should just call them. I mean, so many kids in this school have brown or blonde hair. And, um, "kids" isn't the right term, I guess.

But when I walked forward, it was them.

Kukai and Utau!

Oh God. I wonder if they remember me. Or like him. Or anything at that.

"Kukai? Utau?" I asked out loud.

That's when they turned and looked at me.

Kukai's face was shocked, then a grin came on his face.

But Utau's was awkward. It was the opposite, or backwards of Kukai's.

She first smiled. But then it faded and a worried expression came upon her face. Is she alright or something?

"Kukai! Utau!" I ran up to them and hugged them real tight. It feels so, _so_ good to be back now.

"Amu, oh my God, you're…you're back!" She exclaimed, hugging me back as well.

"Hinamori!" Kukai grinned, giving me a quick noogie.

"Hey, hey." I said, prying him away from me to fix my hair. But there was a small smile on my face.

"It feels so good to be back!" I told them.

And that's when I saw purple and blonde together as well as green and brown.

"Rima! Nagihiko!" I yelled out, as they turned around with a shocked expression.

"Kairi! Yaya!" I added, as they did the same.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled out as she hugged me.

"Yaya!" I hugged her back as Rima hugged me.

"Welcome back, Amu." Kairi said, smiling a bit.

"Amu!" Nagihiko hugged me and stood straight again.

My breath hitched when I saw blue.

…Is it…him?

My hopes died when I saw lavender, blonde, pink, and sky blue with that other blue.

It must be Yoru, Kiseki, Su, Ran, and Miki. Well, better go and tell them I'm back.

I cleared my throat. When they didn't look back at me, I cleared it even louder.

When they turned around, they had the exact same expression as Kukai did.

"AMUUUU!" Ran drew out in a long exclamation as she ran up and tackled me to the floor.

"Amu-chan, desu!" Su helped me up from the ground and hugged me.

"Amu it's so good to see you back." Miki gave me a warm hug and smile.

"Amu, nya!" Yoru yelled, hugging me.

"Yoru!" I said, hugging him back.

Kiseki cleared his throat. "Amu, it's well, good to have to back." He said.

"Just give me a hug." I said, rolling my eyes with a smile seeing how he's acting.

He looked around really quick and hugged me then let go.

I just laughed. It wouldn't harm his reputation as Student Council President, now would it? Oh wait. I forgot. He was voted for President of his grade, senior year. So President Reputation instead, I guess.

We all met back up with Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko.

"A-Amu, is that you?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

Tadase?

I turned around only to see who I guessed: Tadase.

"TADASE!" I yelled, hugging him.

He laughed and hugged me back.

"It's been…long." He said, but he said it with such a…a glum tone.

"Mhm." I said, not sure what to make from his sentence.

"So…guys where's Ikuto?" I asked them, obviously wanting to know where my boyfriend is.

Kukai shifted uncomfortably and Tadase grew rigid.

"Uh…he's not here right now." Nagihiko said quickly.

"He's off on a trip…buying you some flowers." Kairi said solemnly and quietly.

"Guys, psh, Ikuto isn't the type to buy flowers. I know and remember that much. Now, c'mon, tell me where he is." I told them.

That's when my breath hitched.

I saw blue right behind Utau and the others.

"Guys, why are you trying to cover Ikuto up, he's right there! Behind you!" I told them, ecstatic to see him.

I was going to walk up to him when Rima held be back, shaking her head.

"Amu-chi…don't go, please. At least not now." Yaya pleaded.

What the…?

"Why not? He's my boyfriend, he's probably wanting to see me too." I told them.

"Amu, please." Rima said.

"Guys…" What was going on?

I pried Rima's arms off of me and walked towards Ikuto. He misses me and I missed him.

"Amu, don't." Utau said, her eyes begging.

"Let me just tell him I'm ba-" I didn't finish the sentence because what I saw was horrid.

"-ck." I whispered out, my throat becoming tight.

My video that I got for Ikuto fell right out of my hands. I just…I think, _died_ at the spot, internally.

In front of me was Ikuto on the table, hands roaming all around her, kissing her.

**Ikuto:: ...I hope you trip and fall in a ditch and get burned by the sun.**

**Amu:: That's a little to harsh, dont you think? ^^;;**

**Ikuto:: EF NO. SHE MADE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY. -points to the last sentence-**

**Nikki:: Why the hate? D:**

**Ikuto:: -twitches-**

**Amu:: Before she dies: Please R&R!**

**Nikki:: BAIII. -runs-**

**Ikuto:: . -runs after-**

**Amu:: -sighs-**


	44. Explanations

**Nikki:: WOO. BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER 8D. Aw, this story is about to end very soon D;. I'll miss eet. ;c. Anyways, Shugo Chara! Episode 2 was amazing, as always. LOLOL. 8D. Ofc I dont have to tell you how it was, right? xD.**

**Ikuto:: ...She's gone nuts.**

**Amu:: -sigh- It happens.**

**Nikki:: Omg, I want _Fragile Dreams_ the Wii video game SO BADLY. D;**

**Ikuto:: ..You play videogames? LOLOL.**

**Amu:: HOW SEXIST. D:**

**Nikki:: YES. YES I DO. CALL OF DUTY, LEGEND OF DRAGOON, ASSASSINS CREED, AND NOW I WANT THIS ONE D;.**

**Ikuto:: ...**

**Amu:: YOU TELL HIM GIRL ;D.**

**Nikki:: 8D. OMFG. OMFG. DID YOU SEE THE NEW SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! CHAPTER?! HASFKDFGSAKFHSDKFSAFASD. RIMA IS NAGIHIKO'S FLOWERRRRR. RIMAHIKO HAPPPPENNEDDD :DDDDDDDDDDDD. IT WAS SO AMAZING. I MEAN, EVERYTHING WAS PLOTTED OUT SO WELL. EVEN THE CHAPTER SAYS THAT RIMA AND NAGIHIKO MAKE GOOD PARENTS, WITH EACHOTHER OFC. LOL. IT WAS SO GOOD ;D. Now we need a Kaya chapter, a Yuukari chapter, a Tadase with someone else chapter, and ofc, AMUTO. ;D.**

**Ikuto:: I AGRE WITH THE LAST PART.**

**Amu:: o-o... Agree* The last*. Anyways, time to read the story and wut not ;3.**

**Ikuto:: ...Must you be a spelling teacher?**

**Amu:: Im younger than you. LOLOL.**

**Ikuto:: Exactly why _I_ should be your Health Teacher -pouts-**

**Amu:: o///o. ANYWAYS, Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

In front of me was Ikuto on the table, hands roaming all around her, kissing her.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

What…?

I rubbed the water out of my eyes; it was too blurry to see anything. So maybe I was seeing wrong?

Hopefully.

I walked closer to the scene, but for some reason, when Ikuto was done kissing her, he looked my way, so I quickly escaped from his view.

I wasn't…scared.

I was just…just.

"A-Amu…" Utau's voice was shaky as she looked at me, probably staring at my watery eyes.

I laughed softly. "He's probably d-doing this to t-try to s-scare me…r-right?" I asked them.

Utau slowly shook her head.

My head lowered.

"W-Well…there's a p-perfectly good e-explanation, right?" I asked them.

I turned to face Kukai. They were best friends, he would definitely know.

"K-Kukai, do you know? A-After all, you guys a-are best f-friends." I asked him.

Kukai's face suddenly turned dark and grim. It's as if I touched on a touchy subject.

He slowly said, "…We're not friends anymore, Amu."

What? Wait, I didn't just hear that, right?

"Wait, are you kidding me?" But I knew I shouldn't have asked that because his face showed it all.

"W…Why?" I asked him.

"It has something to do with why you saw Ikuto there kissing another girl." Kukai's voice was strained but nonetheless, he kept talking.

And then the tears came back to me, welling up in my eyes.

I cleared my throat. I needed to know this. If I didn't…If I didn't, I know I can't confront Ikuto.

"C-Can you tell m-me what happened t-that day I l-left, two y-years ago, w-when you guys t-told Ikuto t-that I l-left and he r-read the note?" I pleaded. I never actually knew what had happened that day. Maybe today the answers will be revealed?

"That day…" Kukai began, "That day was the worst day ever." He said. But I didn't interrupt him.

Kukai let out a big sigh, looking at Utau until she grimly nodded her head.

"When he found out that you left he was in complete denial. He kept laughing like it was some sort of joke, and then when he finally found out that we were serious, he went nuts." He said.

"He kept telling himself, and us, that you eloped with that Kei dude. We tried to tell him that what he was saying wasn't true, but he didn't believe us. He believed no one at that point." Kukai took a breath. "He got worse over the weeks passed. He never went to any of his classes; he just sat there in the dorm room. He passed senior year, but barely. One day he lost it."

I think I felt water drip onto my hand.

"We all tried to cheer him up, but then one day I came into his room and saw him drinking. Literally chugging down a bottle of alcohol. First I thought he was committing suicide, which was stupid. So I charged at him and flung the bottle out of his hands. When I did that, I never really knew how strong Ikuto could be in his, well, angry and depressed stage."

Kukai touched his right cheek, his hand brushing over it. I saw a light shade of dark blue, almost black. There was also a scar over it, though it was faint.

Did Ikuto…

"So then I decided that when Yoru, Kiseki, and everyone else go into their senior year, I would leave that dorm room. And that's exactly what I did. I wasn't the only one, too." Kukai looked at Tadase.

Tadase shifted but looked at me with a serious expression. "I saw Ikuto smoking Amu, _smoking_ in the dorm room. I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried to tell him to stop, but he just told me to get away from him, only with the foul language, cussing you can call it. He said he didn't need love and started to go back to his old habits before you came here, only it was worse than before."

Ikuto…an alcoholic who smokes?

"I-I…" I fumbled on my own words. I felt my throat clench and become dry.

"Ikuto said some pretty nasty stuff to end our friendship, Amu. And believe me, they were _really_ bad." Kukai's hands clenched.

"That…That can't be true, right?" I said. I felt like I was like Ikuto when he was in denial.

"Yes Amu. Damn right. He said that everyone could go rot in Hell for all he cared, he framed us for things we didn't even do, he stopped hanging out with us and with this junkies, and he even called your own friends some names." Kukai said, his voice becoming tight.

"This…This is my entire fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have taken that job. I should've just stayed here and-" Utau cut me off.

"And _what_ Amu? What?! If you were in Ikuto's place, you would want him to go pursue his dreams. So why not the other way? It's just that Ikuto's being a real ass and isn't accepting the facts and making up excuses!" Utau yelled.

"The point is," Utau said, "Ikuto doesn't want to accept anything. Not from _us_." I knew what she was trying to say.

"No." I said. "I'm not going to…face him. Especially not when he's…he's doing _that_!" I told them.

Great. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Just great.

"Well, someone has to face him." Kairi said. Well, yeah, easy for you to say.

I almost said what I thought, but bit my lip to prevent doing so. It would've been too harsh or something like that, I guess.

"Why _face_? Why can't we just talk to him?" Yaya pouted.

"Because," Rima sighed, "Do you actually think he's going to listen to _us_?"

There was a long pause before Nagihiko spoke up.

"Well, not to _us_…but maybe someone?" I felt eyes shift to me when he said that.

"Come on Amu, nya!" Yoru pleaded, breaking the tension. "I can't watch my cousin just throw away his life!"

"Don't you think he'll listen to family rather than girl- me?" I asked them.

"Yoru tried, Amu." Kiseki said.

"But it's going nowhere." Miki sighed, along with Su.

"Maybe we can cheer him up somehow!" Ran chimed. I wish.

"But…guys," I paused, "I have a dorm room with him."

Everyone stared at me, probably trying to make sense of what to do next. You know, me asking him questions or the other way around: him asking me questions.

"Um, that's not all that bad…right?" Tadase asked. But I knew that he was trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, not bad at all." I grumbled. Sarcastically, of course.

Tadase just sighed. He knew better than fooling himself into believing that.

"So…I'm guessing I just go up to him and be like, "Oh, Ikuto, I see you're a drunkard and smoker now. Cool! Wanna tell me why you though Kei and me eloped? 'Kay thanks."" I said.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome!" Utau agreed. Sarcastically, too.

"I know right." I muttered.

Utau sighed. I guess her "playing along" ended once since from what I just said.

"Anyways, I think in the end of the day, I'm just gonna walk in and set up stuff. I'm not really going to do anything else, right?" I explained.

"That's what you say _now_. Wait until later." Kairi said.

Gee, that just put some confidence in my system.

…Not.

"Thanks Kairi. Thanks." I murmured.

"You're welcome." He caught what I had said and flashed me a smile.

_'I'm gonna kill him later…'_

And Kukai was right.

The people I saw hanging around Ikuto were drunkards. Oh, and smokers too.

And…girls. Lots and lots of slutty looking girls who just look like they want to get banged tonight and forget the whole thing tomorrow.

It's not like it bothered me, right? I mean, he can do whatever he wants. I don't care. Apparently he doesn't either. And if I'm saying this, why are there tears falling? Sheesh, c'mon. Help me!

I roughly rubbed the tears from me eyes. And that's when I heard footsteps coming this way.

It was Ikuto.

Walking over here.

Towards me.

Help.

I hid right behind Utau. Her height should be able to hide me. I'm not calling her a giant, I'm just saying I'm a bit shorter than her so I'd be able to be hidden properly and stuff.

He didn't see _me_ but he saw everyone else since he snickered at them.

It looked like Kukai was ready to hit him right in the face, but he saw Utau's face of warning and looked a bit relaxed again.

Ikuto looked…looked so different.

His hair had grown a bit. His clothing style changed, too. Apparently he likes to wear shorts and no shirts now. On top of that, he smelled like perfume. And I know how he smells like perfume, too…

I had to choke on a sniffle to not be heard. Well, not to be seen, actually.

I felt my feet shuffle uncomfortably when he started to talk.

"So…" He started.

"So?" Kukai repeated, his voice hard and edgy.

"Anything…new?" Ikuto smirked at them. I guessed that he just asked a question to show that he really didn't care; sarcasm of feelings.

That's real…nice…

"Anyways, 'gotta go. Places to see, people to do." Ikuto ended up saying before leaving with a crowd following him.

That's great. Real great.

When he was finally gone, I sighed and stepped back into view. Wow, who knew he changed that much…

Kukai let out a sigh.

"You saw how he is now, didn't you Amu?" Utau asked me.

All I could do was nod.

"Maybe he could change back…" Rima suggested.

I knew where she was going with this, again.

"Maybe." Nagihiko added.

"I'm just gonna go to my dorm." I sighed.

Hopefully Ikuto won't be there…

"By-" None of them finished their goodbyes because I ran back to my dorm room.

And again, tears found their way to my eyes.

When I reached the dorm room, I leaned my ear against the door, just to see if anyone's there.

It was quiet…so I'm guessing no one was there, yet at least.

I put the hood on my head from the hoodie I was wearing. I clutched on it tightly.

My hand reached towards the doorknob but then the door just opened, but I didn't touch the doorknob yet.

Instead, when staying frozen still, someone bumped into me.

The smell was so familiar. And that's when I saw blue.

No way…

My hood was still on, right?

He yelled, "Hey, watch where you're go-" Then he stopped short and muttered, "…Pink?"

I tried to turn around to, well, run, but his hand caught my shoulder and turned me around.

He pulled off my hood and initially shock filled his face. Then a smirk took its place.

"Heh, look who's back." He said.

Oh God…

"Welcome back, Amu." His smirk grew larger.

That's when I knew that I was doomed.

**Ikuto:: Wtf, why are you making me look like the bad guy?**

**Amu:: Cause you are.**

**Ikuto:: Is this my repayment for saving you all those times? Wow, nice. Just nice. D:**

**Amu:: ...**

**Ikuto:: -smirks-**

**Amu:: Ofc you do that.**

**Nikki:: Anyways, yeps. WOOOHOO. NEW SPIN, EH? 8D**

**Ikuto:: NFDKSFSAJKFUDGENFSDKFHSDKYOU. Go find the words in that meant for you. kGO.**

**Nikki:: K 8D -searches-**

**Ikuto:: Nub.**

**Amu:: -sigh- Please R&R!**


	45. Awareness

**Nikki:: WOO, ITS BEEN A WHOLE WEEK ;O. Sorry if this chap seems, well, too plain. I've been dealing with drama, ofc :x. (Btw, ofc means Of course xD). Anyways, yurps. ;c. Eh, Im getting a kick out of it anyways 8DDD. Oh, I BE WATCHING SHUGO CHARA! EPISODE 3 ;DDDDD. Reliving the fan-ta-sy ;3. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and heres ze next chapter :D**

**Ikuto:: Drama? -points and laughs- Har har.**

**Nikki:: ;;**

**Amu:: -pat pat- It's just that he isnt getting his Amuto action. LMAO. -points and laughs-**

**Ikuto:: ...-pouts- Whysomean? D;**

**Amu:: Your mom.**

**Ikuto:: Wtf.**

**Amu:: ;D**

**Ikuto:: ...Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

That's when I knew that I was doomed.

_**End of Recap**_

_From up here the city lights burn. Like a thousand miles of fire. And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

"Y-Yep, I-I'm back." I squeaked out.

Why am I scared? It's not like _I_ did anything wrong, right?

"Oh, look at me." Ikuto said. "I'm blocking your way of coming in." He stepped to the side and looked back at me.

"Come in, come in. I'm guessing we're sharing a bed, right?" Ikuto smirked, as he sidestepped again, giving me a clear view of the room.

I think he purposely is doing this to me. Seriously.

Because when I came in – remember those other two girls, I just forgot their names now – were sprawled all over Ikuto's bed. Where _I_ was supposed to be sleeping.

I…I think I want my own separate bed now.

I dragged in my suitcase and walked right in the room.

"Who's she?" I think one of them whispered.

"Some other girl, I guess Raya." So that means Suzuki just talked and Raya talked before, huh?

"This is Suzuki," Ikuto smirked, pointing to a blue haired girl, "And this is Raya." He pointed to a red haired girl.

This was heaven.

Not.

"Nice to…meet you." I said quietly.

"So…" Ikuto started as I knelt down to unpack. "How were those two years with Kei?" His voice turned hard and when I looked back, his face looked dark and grim.

Apparently he still cares then, right?

Maybe?

Hopefully.

I sighed before standing up and turning towards him.

"Ikuto, I didn't go with him. I went for that singing thing." I told him.

"Wow, Amu. Another lie?" He said.

"No! Just…just listen to me for once!" I pleaded.

"_For once?_ Oh, come on. I've been listening to you all those years before and look where it got me today. That's right. Played." Ikuto said.

"B-But I'm not playing you!" I protested.

Ikuto didn't respond so I took this chance to go on.

"I love you, Ikuto! And I still do!" I added.

Then he talked.

"Well I love_d_ you. But that ended just when I found out you eloped." He made the 'd' in "loved" sound louder.

Purposely, of course.

"Why don't you believe me? Why don't you understand?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Because," he went down to my height level and dangerously close to my face, "I don't want to be broken again."

But I didn't do that to you!

That's what I felt like saying, instead I said, "What happened to the trust?"

"It died the minute I found out." He said bluntly.

"Why don't you take your fake love and get the fuck out of here, now?" He suggested coldly.

I know I'm an idiot to do it, but I ran the hell out of that room, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

_'You should really listen to others. Mom's always right. You never listen. Jackass.'_

I shook my head. I didn't know whether that was my conscience or something, but frankly, I didn't care.

She caused it; I took the blame for it. That, to me, sounds unfair. 'Kay?

I literally don't care if she falls down a hole. Why would I?

So she can go do whatever she wants.

It doesn't matter to me.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

So I guess this means we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Or friends, at the least.

I ran into the girl's bathroom just to take the water out of my eyes and to clean myself up. I didn't want others to know I've been crying.

When I went in, I immediately wished I hadn't.

In front of me were Saaya and Lulu gossiping with other girls. And I think I knew what they were talking about…

One girl who spotted me wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Yep. I was right. Now I'm definitely sure about what they're talking about.

"Speak of the devil." One whispered to Lulu.

Lulu turned around and smirked at me before tapping Saaya, who followed in suit. The other girls, after acknowledging my presence, turned around as well.

"Aw," Lulu clasped her hands together, "Welcome back Amu!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't really mean it.

"We all missed you _so much_!" Saaya chimed.

Ha ha. How funny.

"Oh really?" I mused.

"Mhm. Especially after what you did to poor Ikuto-kun." Saaya smirked.

Oh how I hated her guts.

"Yeah," I snorted, "_Me_."

"Yeah. I mean, aren't _you_ the one who caused him to go crazy?" Lulu said.

She's purposely doing it. But hell, it got to me.

"At least he's ours again." Lulu whispered.

Bitch.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "_Yours_. Ha ha, you're funny."

"Bitch, please." Saaya stepped closer to me.

"Wow, getting close to me now?" I smirked. "Sorry, but I'm not lesbian."

Saaya screamed in frustration as she walked closer.

"Let her cool off, Saaya!" Lulu yelled as Saaya was moved out of the way and all I saw next was clear blue.

_SPLASH!_

I was completely drenched of water. And god knows if it's from the toilet. Hopefully from the sinks.

What. The. Fuck.

Did Lulu- Oh, she's dead now.

Everyone was laughing so much. They were pointing fingers at me with that crude smile.

I felt like saying, "When you point a finger at someone, three points back at you!" But, of course, I didn't.

Instead I said, well yelled actually, "What the hell?!"

I figured they would laugh or say something else that would make them laugh even more.

And guess what?

I was right.

"What? It's not like you looked better before." Lulu shrugged.

"Actually, she looks better _now_ than before." Saaya smirked.

"Hey Saaya, did some elephant step on your face? It's all mashed up. Or is that a mask for Halloween?" Then I paused. "Oh wait. I'm sorry. That's your natural face. 'Kay thanks bye."

Saaya must've been really mad since the next second she screamed.

Loser.

TAKE THAT.

"Saaya, who cares what she says. The whole school already knows she's a slut who sleeps with every guy." Lulu said.

"Lulu, please stop referring me to you." I smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant _cheats _on every guy." Lulu bit back at my words.

I bit my lip. I know Lulu _does_ sleep with every guy known in school, but she doesn't _cheat_ on them. Lying now would just be pathetic.

"Yeah, uh huh." I said, rolling my eyes. Well, that killed it.

"Wow, nothing else to say Amu?" Saaya pressed on.

I kept quiet, averting my eyes away from their stares.

"Thought so." Saaya smirked as she and the other girls left the bathroom.

Great. I just got defeated by two of the girls that I hate the most and spread rumors around so quickly in a dissing match.

Happy go lucky.

But seriously, this sucks.

Now they're probably going to go around starting some stupid rumors about this incident. And half of what they are going to say are going to be a complete lie.

Great.

I'm screwed.

One, I have my ex thinking that I cheated on him. And now two, everyone in school hates me and has a bad impression on me.

Hopefully the teachers don't…

Well, time for lunch.

I know it's the first day of school, but as stupid as this sounds, this school's messed up thing says that on the first day of school, we have a full period of lunch.

And that just makes it worse due to my current status.

Wow, life really is a bitch.

So I walked out of the girl's bathroom, but I dried myself up before I went, of course.

So when I went to the lunch room, most people stopped talking and looked my way.

Nice; an embarrassing entrance due to bad stuff. Well, lies actually.

I heard some of the whispers.

"Isn't she the girl who cheated on Ikuto?" Some whispered among each other.

"Yeah. I heard she stole some of his most prized possessions and eloped with this other famous guy since he was richer." Others replied.

"Did you hear that she pushed Saaya into the toilet and soaked poor Lulu with dirty water and telling them lies?" Some said.

Wow. I knew it. I knew more lies were going to spread. And by the end of the day, they'll be worse.

I ignored them all and went to buy lunch.

Of course: Cardboard pizza just like last year. Yum.

Anyways, when I walked over to where Utau and the others were sitting, guess what happened?

That's right.

I was _tripped_.

I fell face forward and got my whole hoodie covered in cheese and sauce.

When I looked at the culprit, my heart stopped just for a second before regaining conscience.

Ikuto.

Ikuto had tripped me and instead of helping me up like he would usually do, he laughed and pointed at me.

Wow.

So be it then.

I just got up without looking back and through away my lunch. Then I just removed my hoodie and wore the shirt I had underneath it.

Thank God I had this hoodie on.

I just casually walked over to Utau and the others, ignoring the laughing I heard all over the lunchroom and the glares I was getting from Rima.

When I sat down at the table, Rima glared hard and cold at me.

Utau offered to share her lunch with me, seeing what happened back there. So I ate half of her sandwich.

As I was eating, I heard a stern voice talk. I already knew it was Rima's.

"What the hell, Amu? Are you going to take that?" She asked angrily.

"Take what?" I asked nonchalantly even though I knew what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what." She gritted her teeth.

After I finished my, erm, 'lunch', I explained everything to Rima and everyone else.

"Is there really a point of fighting back?" I asked them.

"OF COURSE THERE IS!" Rima blew up. "Fight for your damn dignity."

"If no one did, Japan would probably not even exist." Tadase murmured in anger.

I just sighed.

"…Maybe, okay?" I said.

Rima looked a bit more relaxed but still mad.

Then we just continued on. But I could still hear Rima mumble some stuff to herself about the problem I was facing.

At the end of the day – yes _day_ since I live here now until summer, even though it was a half day – I went back to my dorm.

When I opened the door, no one was there.

Thank God.

But everything was such a mess.

I didn't bother to clean it. It's not my stuff, I won't touch it.

Instead, I just plopped down onto the bed. I didn't unpack anything. I didn't want anything to, well, get lost or anything. After all, it _is my_ stuff.

When I heard footsteps, laughing, and a voice all too familiar heading this way, I shut my eyes tightly.

How was I going to share a bed with my ex?

How was I going to share a bed for the rest of the school year with _Ikuto_?

**Ikuto:: WTF0RZ. WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY?!**

**Amu:: Cuzur.**

**Ikuto:: ...Stop talking slang. You fail at it.**

**Amu:: QQ.**

**Ikuto:: Anyways, WTF. WHY!?**

**Nikki:: Hey, hey. I told you there would be a twist ;D.**

**Ikuto:: ... ... ... ..-YOU NEVER EVER DID. .**

**Amu:: Nice spazz. ;D**

**Ikuto:: ...**

**Amu:: Please R&R before he spazzes again! ;D**


	46. No More

**Nikki:: M'kay, ty for the reviews and here be the next chap 8D. WOO, SHUGO CHARA! EPISODE 4 WAS PWNAGE. LOLOLOOL 8D. Now I cant wait for the next chapter of Shugo Chara Encore! ;D. I heard it's about Yaya 8D. And Kairi, hopefully, pl0x D;. Anyways, ty for the reviews and here you go ~**

**Ikuto:: Sad, sad little girl.**

**Amu:: ...Wtf?**

**Ikuto:: -shrugs-**

**Amu:: o-o Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

How was I going to share a bed for the rest of the school year with _Ikuto_?

_**End of Recap**_

_We were never meant for do or die. I didn't want us to burn out. I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop. I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road, someone's gotta go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me any better. There's no moving on, I'm already gone._

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

When I heard the doorknob move, I swear I was on the verge of fainting.

I know it was stupid to be this nervous for nothing, but still.

It didn't exactly 'scare' me, but it gave me some worrisome feeling that I loathed.

Why me? Just _why_?

Anyways, when the door opened, my eyes were going to rip from how tightly they were shut.

And I was right.

I heard Ikuto's voice and those other two girls' voices, too.

When everything got quiet, I opened my eyes only to meet two midnight blue ones.

Ikuto's.

Damn it. Fudge. Ef. Crap. Double that. Times two.

I stumbled backwards, but pushed myself to the wall, as far away I can be from Ikuto.

He just chuckled darkly.

Why…?

I mean, doesn't he even have a heart anymore? And when I say heart, I mean a heart for others.

"Y-Yeah, hi." It came out muffled from under the blankets.

"Yep. So we're sleeping together, right?" His smirk became even wider.

He's purposely doing this.

Maybe I can make this alright.

Maybe…

"Hey, um, do you still have that…bracelet?" I asked him.

He suddenly got stiff.

"No." He said bluntly.

Something inside of me became, well, frankly sad.

Then he scoffed, regaining his 'usual' self.

"Why would I keep something as ugly and selfless like that?" He asked me. "It means nothing to me." He added in sharply.

Of course. He just had to say that.

Of course. I just had to ask that.

"So…where is it?" I tried to make my voice not as choked up as it could be.

"I don't know. Probably in the garbage or something." He shrugged.

…Garbage, huh?

That makes me feel _real_ happy.

"Oh. Well, goodnight." I said, turning around to face the wall and tried to get some sleep.

"You too, Amu." I knew he was smirking as I felt him get onto the bed since the weight shifted on it.

I didn't care.

I didn't.

I did nothing wrong. I played it safe.

_He_ went and thought some stupid things and it's not my problem.

It is not.

I'm just going to fall asleep.

And soon enough, sleep hit me.

…Or so I thought.

A few hours passed, about one or two, and I heard some strange noises.

So when I got up from the bed and turned on my lamp, I swore to myself that I would not care before, but that died.

Died just the minute I saw what was happening on the _same_ bed I was sleeping on.

There Ikuto was sex with another girl…

Of course; that's why the bed was shaking when I fell asleep.

And while he was doing his, um, 'business', when he saw me looking, he smirked.

Yes _smirked_.

…He planned it.

Wow. Just wow, Ikuto. Wow.

That second I got off the bed and walked right out of the room.

I was not going to take this.

No way.

I needed a new bed.

That's exactly what I needed. Then I would put it all off to the far corner, away from the other beds. And then things will go well. Yes, well.

Instead of sleeping in my own room, I went over to Utau's, which I found difficult to find since she had a new room now.

Anyways, when I found her room, I knocked first.

When I didn't hear any response, I knocked again.

I heard some shifting in the room and then the doorknob moved.

When the door opened up, I saw a sleepy and tired looking Utau who continued to rub her eyes as she yawned.

When she looked surprised she probably was fully awake.

"Amu…?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, waving a small "Hi."

"Why are you…why are you here again?" She asked me.

"Can I," I paused. Should I be a burden? Wait, but I just want to tell her what's happening, right? And possible sleep here... "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Utau stepped to the side and I entered the room.

The room had two beds. One to the left, one to the right.

Kukai was sleeping on the bed to the right while the bed on the left remained completely clear and clean.

"You have…other roommates?" I asked her.

She let out a small giggle and responded, "Nah, that's just this extra bed the dorm advisors put in there for some reason."

"Oh." I said.

Maybe she'll let me…

After hearing my story, of course.

"I…I have to talk to you." I told Utau, biting my lip.

"Shoot." She said.

I told her about the whole thing and she just looked at me.

"Wow, excuse while I go kick his ass." Utau got up and walked to the door until I ran up to her and stopped her from doing so.

"NO!" I quickly yelled. A bit too loud, I think…

"Amu, I'm not going to let some rundown idiot talk and do things like that to my best friend." She said to me.

I sighed, sitting down again. Which Utau followed me in doing so.

"I promise I'll do something about it." I said. "…Just, just not right now."

Utau sighed.

"Amu…" She started, "And what if it gets worse?"

"Then," I paused. Then what? "Then I'll take drastic measure."

Hopefully.

"Just please try not to get involved?" I asked.

She looked at me until she let out a sigh. "Fine."

Now would be a good time to ask her…

"Um, about that second bed of yours…" I dragged out.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I use it as my bed for my dorm room, seeing how you already…know the…story…?" I asked quietly.

"Sure!" She smiled as she told her that she'll help me put it in the room.

So I and Utau were pushing this bed over to my dorm room.

We stopped when we reached the door. I opened it and turned on the lights, which woke everyone up, including Ikuto.

"What the hell?!" He yelled out as he got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Excuse us, excuse us." Utau said, smirking.

When she found a good spot for the bed, far away from everyone else's, she and I pushed it there.

There were some things on the floor which belonged to the others, but when Utau spotted it, she picked it up and threw it right over her head.

"Oops." She said, giving off an innocent smile.

I can now clearly see why she is my best friend.

Ikuto gave her a cold, hard stare while the other two girls just huffed away in anger.

_'HA HA.'_

Is it childish of me to think that?

…

Nope, not at all.

So when we set up the bed and everything, I thanked Utau and bid her a goodbye.

I looked around seeing everyone's faces.

"This is my new bed and my stuff will go there." I pointed to a table beside the bed. "Don't touch it."

Then I sat on the bed, pushed the video I wanted to give to Ikuto under my bed, and plopped down on it.

I pushed up the covers over my head and covered myself up.

"Goodnight, Amu." I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

**Ikuto:: BISH. WHY DO YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY? D:**

**Nikki:: NONOWHAT? ILY IKUTO.**

**Ikuto:: -scoff- Liar.**

**Amu:: -snickers- HAR HAR.**

**Ikuto:: ...**

**Amu:: Please R&R! 8D**


	47. Do You Mean It

**Nikki:: Dont you just hate drama? :|**

**Ikuto:: Drama class? Ikrrrr. o_o**

**Amu:: Idiot, she means drama in general.**

**Ikuto:: Ohh. Then NOWTF. I LAHV IT 8D.**

**Amu:: Wtf owo.**

**Nikki:: Good for you. Now jump off a cliff.**

**Ikuto:: I'll see you down there -winks-**

**Nikki:: ...SUREBBY ;D.**

**Ikuto:: ...Not you...o-o**

**Amu:: Ohew ._.**

**Nikki:: Anyways, ZOMGGGG. SHUGO CHARA! EPISODE 5 IS OSMM :3. And I cant wait till Shugo Chara Encore! Chapter 3 releases D:. I heard it's about Yaya. Possibly with Kairi? pl0x. ;;**

**Ikuto:: pl0xpl0xpl0xpl0xpl0x-**

**Amu:: o-o Wthawk.**

**Ikuto:: I wasnt done ;~;. pl0xpl0xpl0x Amuto in the end pl0xpl0xpl0xpl0x.**

**Amu:: o-o**

**Nikki:: Diiissccllaaaiimmerr? :D**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

"Goodnight, Amu." I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

_**End of Recap**_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

Today I woke up with no sunshine, seeing how the blanket was covering me completely.

It was just an instinct that I woke up at this time, I guess.

When I threw the covers off of me, that's when I met with daylight.

It stung my eyes and I walked over to the bathroom. Thankfully it wasn't occupied. Yet, at least.

When I walked in, I did the usual.

While brushing my teeth, I walked over to where my clothes are kept and picked out clothes to wear. Then, I walked back over to the bathroom, clothes in hand, and closed the door, locking it. After brushing and setting the clothes on a railing that was glued to the wall, I was getting ready to take a nice, long, steamy bath.

Anything to get rid of this…this 'stress', I guess.

After I was done taking a bath, I dried myself off, of course.

After I put all my clothes on and stuff, I decided to go set up everything for my classes. I mean, after all, school _officially_ starts tomorrow.

Fun. Real fun.

It's just like one of those stupid soap operas.

The new girl, hated by everyone, starts school. Rumors start, friends are made.

The only difference here is that I'm not a new student and _enemies_ are being made.

When I stepped out of the dorm room and walked over to Utau's, I could feel stares boring into my back. On top of that, I heard soft whispers.

What the heck?

If they have such a problem with me, say it to my face? 'Makes no sense.

I mean, seriously. Just come up to me and say it to my face.

Well, that'd feel better than talking right behind my back.

Literally.

I mean, I can _see_ and _hear_ them.

God.

I can't wait until I graduate and get out of here.

Seriously, 12th grade is going to be the year I hate the most.

And by 'hate', I mean hate with a burning passion.

Anyways, when I went over to Utau's, I didn't even have to open the door. She opened it without me knocking and bumped into me.

We laughed when we stepped away from each other.

"I was gonna-" I cut her off.

"Yeah, me too." I giggled, knowing what she was going to say.

After all, I was going to say the same exact thing.

Great minds think alike, I think.

We laughed together once more.

But…then again, there aren't _only_ bad stuff going on, right?

Like this, for example.

I mean, I still have some of friends. Well, most of them, right?

Only my boyfriend – _ex_ boyfriend – left. That's all.

Other than that, I don't need him. I mean, there are plenty of fish in the water, right?

Yeah. There is. I mean, I don't have to be so hung over because of _one_ guy.

_One_.

Just because he's, well, a person I dated before doesn't mean that I have to mope around about him, right?

Am I right?

So he can go do whatever he wants now.

I have my own bed.

I have my own stuff.

I have my own life.

I have my own love.

I don't need any of his. He can just store it in an empty shoebox for all I care.

And then, go throw it down a cliff. See what that does to me.

But, let me give you a heads up: _Nothing_.

I was thinking too much that I didn't even notice Utau pull me towards the lunchroom. Or, matter of fact, I didn't even notice me getting out of the room.

"W-Woah." I managed to say after what I just noticed.

"What?" Utau asked, not catching what I said.

"O-Oh, nothing. Just looks the same and all." I lied, something I was getting good at by the second…

"Uh huh." She said, raising her eyebrows at me.

She didn't believe me.

"Really." I said, smiling and laughing to prove it.

"Fine then." Utau said.

I don't want to be a fraud and pretend that everything's fine; I can't keep wearing this smile on my face when it isn't supposed to be there…

I know I'm supposed to be happy. I'm back with my friends, for Christ sake! But still…

I'm not bummed about Ikuto.

He's a different story.

Seriously.

Anyways, I walked down the hall with Utau.

I looked confident. I knew I had to. Because if I didn't, that incident in the bathroom is going to happen over, over, and over again.

And that's _not_ going to be the terms anymore. At least, not on my turf.

Oh, wow, that sounded so cheesy.

I shook my head and walked to the cafeteria.

When I got there, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

When I stepped inside, I opened my eyes and released my breath. To my surprise, everything was normal.

Wow. That's…that's amazing! Great. Just really, in a non-sarcastic way, just great.

Now I can finally continue my life in pea-

Never mind.

I just jinxed myself. Great going, Amu. Just great.

And that was sarcastic, by the way.

And just like that, due to my idiotic jinxing, I saw some boys sitting as Ikuto's table stop talking, point at me, and then snicker.

Thanks, dude, thanks. Just can't say it to my face? Yeah, uh, so pro?

Anyways, I just shrugged and walked forward.

I wasn't going to let some idiotic person ruin my life in this school year.

Nope. Not at all.

I'm Hinamori Amu. I don't need Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

But as I walked by, I saw Ikuto…_smile_ at me?

And I'm pretty sure he mouthed the words _I love you_.

What.

The.

Fuck?

Wait, what?

I thought he…

'_No. He's just psyching you out, Amu.'_

Yeah. He's trying to get into my head…right?

God, why do I even care? We're done, anyways.

Then why is he waving…?

W…What?

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

"Guys, look at this." I smirked as I mouthed _I love you_ to Amu.

Her expression on her face was just priceless.

A Kodak moment, to be exact.

Oh God, that was one of the best times in my life.

She looked so surprised that it made me want to roll on the floor.

I even _smiled_ at her. Oh God, I love this.

I quickly got out my phone and texted her.

I wonder if she'll respond to it…or throw it away.

Eh, she's probably respond.

Knowing her.

_'…Knowing her…?'_

I shook my head.

What was I thinking? No. No way in Hell.

I'm over her.

No way in hell do I love her.

What was I saying? No.

Let me just send this already.

I looked at my cell and quickly pressed _Send_.

There.

Now let's see what happens.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

When I sat down on my table, I got a text message.

When I opened it up, it was from…Ikuto?!

I quickly read it.

_To: Hinamori Amu_

_Meet me at the park at 7 p.m.? I have to tell you something…important._

_From: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

W-What…?

Wait, what's the time now.

It's just 12 p.m. 7 hours away…

I felt like responding back saying, _What the hell?_, but I didn't.

Wait, why should I even trust him? He's the one who did the bad stuff…

So would I be an idiot in believing him and going?

Maybe I should just go without any of my friends…

I mean, it might be better than way. So nothing starts up.

"Uh, I'm not hungry at the moment." I got up quickly form my seat.

"Eh?" Yaya said.

"Um, b-bye!" I quickly rushed out of the lunchroom.

But from the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto staring right at me.

Though…he wasn't smirking.

Odd.

Very odd.

Anyways, I stayed in my room until 7 p.m.

Is this…is this sad? Just waiting for this time to come so I can meet up with him?

I shook my head.

No. I just want to hear what he wants to talk to me about.

…Right?

I looked at the time.

6:55 p.m.

I've been staying in my room for such a long time, it's killing me.

Just 5 more minutes, right?

Let me just walk very slowly to the park. That should take about 5 minutes.

And then, that's what I did.

I walked all the way over to the park until I saw Ikuto lean against a tree.

_'There!'_

I shouted out, "Ikuto!"

He looked at me and walked towards me.

_'…Are you sure you want to do this?'_ I heard from the back of my mind.

_'It's just Ikuto. And no one's here.' _I thought over.

So when he walked over to me I just let out a small, "Hi Ikuto."

He said "Hi" back to me.

Something isn't right…

I mean, the atmosphere just feels so tense.

So unknowing.

"So…you got my text, right?" Ikuto asked. I saw his lips twitch upwards…

I nodded.

"So the important thing is…" He bent down to my ear, cupping it as if he were telling me a secret.

"I'm sorry Amu. I love you."

…What?!

**Ikuto:: SRSLY? ;D**

**Amu:: N-**

**Nikki:: -covers Amu's mouth- Nostfu ;;**

**Amu:: D;**

**Ikuto:: SEE THAT WORLD? IM BACK WITH AMU 8DDDDDDD.**

**Amu:: -snickers- So you think.**

**Nikki:: Shhhh D:**

**Amu:: M'kay then qq**

**Amu:: Pl0x R&R! ;D**


	48. Realizations

**Nikki:: Omfg, sorry for not updating last week D8 As you guys know, well from the other story LOL, a friend of mine died ;;**

**Ikuto:: You could've still uploaded.**

**Amu:: STFU. SHE'S GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME.**

**Ikuto:: -shurgs- Just saying.**

**Nikki:: Anyways, OMFGGGGGGGGG. OMFGOMFGOMOFG. SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! CHAPTER 3 WAS THE SHIT. OMFG, KAIRI X YAYA ACTUALLY HAPENED ;DDDDDDDDDDD. HOPEFULLY THAT LAST ONE IN AUGUST WILL BE AMUTO. 8DDDDD**

**Ikuto:: Shall be***

**Amu:: fu. ;;**

**Ikuto:: c;**

**Amu:: ....Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara Encore! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

…What?

_**End of Recap**_

_What happens next? What happens next? I dare you to move. I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor. I dare you to move. I dare you to move like today never happened. Today never happened before._

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

No, I did not just hear him say that.

Impossible.

I backed away from him.

"W-What…?" I asked him.

He sighed. "You heard me already."

Before I was going to respond, I heard rustling in the bushes.

I ignored it and continued.

"No. Seriously. What?" I asked him.

"I love you and I'm sorry for everything that I did." He apologized.

But…this makes no sense.

What lead him _now_ to believe this?

I mean, it's true that I did nothing, but how did he accept it?

Wait, why was I crying?

What the hell. I am _not_ falling for this crap!

My arms are moving by themselves. I just hugged him.

_Hugged him_.

CAN I PLEASE GET CONTROL NOW?

"R-Really?" As if I had no control of my voice or words anymore, that came out, too.

_'Stop, stop, stop it!'_

"So, you still love me? After all I did?" He asked. But his voice sounded…eager. Excited…?

"Y-Yes." I sobbed.

No! No I don't still love him!

I don't have any feelings for him anymore!

"Wow, you're sadder than I thought." He scoffed, laughing.

What the…?

"A-Amu?" Utau yelled from behind me.

"I heard you were going to get heartbroken again, so I and Utau came down here to get you!" Kukai followed up.

"Wow. You're such a damn liar, Ikuto." I gritted my teeth, pushing myself away from him.

"_I_ am?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah. You are." I said.

"Explain?" He was still smirking.

"You're so sad, Ikuto. Seriously. You have all the time in the world to talk shit about me but instead, you can't fix your own problems." I said.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Utau smile and Kukai give me a thumbs-up.

Ikuto motioned for me to go forward.

"Instead of targeting me for your own problems, which you don't even know half about, stop trying to console yourself with your old girlfriend. Stop thinking that's I'm her, just because she- whatever." I stopped myself.

As much as I _loathed_ him, I wouldn't break a promise.

I saw him tense up.

Exactly.

"And yet, I keep _my_ promises. Nice going. Good job, good job." I said, walking away.

Utau and Kukai followed me.

I actually felt good. I felt like I accomplished something that I could actually feel proud of.

I felt like I had completely stopped loving Ikuto.

The way it should be…from now onwards.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I heard whispers go around saying stuff like, "Ikuto's old girlfriend? He had one before?"

Aw fuck.

Why did she have to go and say that?

Why did I have to stiffen up?

God.

_'Actually…if you noticed, she didn't say anything that would hurt your reputation, idiot. She didn't break her promise, doofus.'_ Something at the back of my head spoke.

Ugh, please don't tell me it's one of those things.

What's the name again? It's…it- Oh. Conscience.

Yeah, that.

Well…

_"Instead of targeting me for your own problems, which you don't even know half about, stop trying to console yourself with your old girlfriend. Stop thinking that's I'm her, just because she- whatever."_

She…didn't say it?

_"…Just because she- whatever."_

She…didn't.

Oh well, I don't care.

She still did _that_ to me.

So it's even. I don't give.

I don't give _at all_.

I slapped myself on the head.

What? I needed something to keep me on track. Sheesh…

I decided to end whatever this thing was and walked back to my room.

Maybe I can get some sleep and forget about everything that just happened, right?

When I got to the dorm room, I just fell on my bed.

Maybe there's something to read under my bed…

I reached under and grabbed out a handful of things.

Most of the magazines were Playboy magazines. But something startled me in the pile.

_Honey x Honey Drops_…

It's still in there?

I dusted it off and saw which Volume I was on.

Second to last.

I remember reading this, too.

Maybe I should…

No. What the- no. Hell no.

No.

Fuck no.

Seriously. No.

No.

N- What the fuck. Let me just go get the new book and finish this whole series.

Jeez.

When I went to the Manga Store, I searched for the book myself.

And that's when I hid behind one of the bookshelves.

Why?

I saw Amu also searching for a Manga.

_'Wait…what the hell? Why am I even hiding?'_

I thought and thought why I was hiding. Then I scoffed.

_'It's because I want to know where to get the Manga, duh.'_

Sure, let's go with that.

Anyways, I waited until Amu picked out her book.

And I was right. Tch. She picked out the last volume of _Honey x Honey Drops_, just like I was going to.

Now there are probably none left.

Great. Just great. My _lucky_ day!

Good job Ikuto, good job.

When she went to purchase it and stuff, I slowly got up. And when she left, I walked over to where she stood previously.

"Come on..." I wished. "Another volume, another volume," I kept repeating, searching though the shelves, "Another volume, another- Finally." I grabbed the last volume out of the shelf and walked over to the cashier.

"Erm, this please." I got my money out to give the man the money.

The man raised an eyebrow at me.

"For yourself?" He asked as he scanned it, taking the money and giving me back my change.

Should I say "Yeah" and shrug or say it's for my girlfriend…

"No, your mom." I said, rolling my eyes. I snatched the bag and walked away.

Eh, it was the best thing I could come up with at the time.

After I left the Manga shop, I went into my room, locked the door, and hoped onto my bed. Let me just read this and get it over with.

_'Before Amu does, at least.'_

I kept reading and reading for what seemed up to an hour.

Finally, I reached the last page.

Woah, Kei _proposes_ to Yuzuru in the _shower_?

Intense shit right there.

In the good way, of course. I think, well, whatever.

I threw the book under my bed. Only 'cause that's where the rest of them are, I guess.

I turned around to my side.

…Happy ending, huh?

I shook my head.

What the hell was I think-

Woah. Wait.

My eyes caught the words, "For Ikuto," which was under…Amu's bed?

Curiosity killed the cat.

The cat being…me.

So I walked over to her bed and picked up what seemed like a…package?

Yeah, sure. Let's go with that.

I picked it up and uncovered it.

It was a…CD. It looked like some sort of movie or whatever.

I walked over to the T.V. and placed it into the DVD slot. Then I turned on the T.V. and waited.

On the screen was a shaky camera moving. A lady was interviewing someone...

That someone looked like Amu.

That someone _was_ Amu.

I stared intently at the screen.

Amu began to speak. "Yeah, to get to here, I had to leave some _very_ important people. The hardest one to leave would be my boyfriend."

…

I-…

The reporter asked her some more questions and she answered them. "Oh, how I got here? All that goes to a guy named Kei." The camera shook over to Kei.

My jaw tightened. So did my hands, creating fists.

But when it moved over to Kei, he was…holding a girl?

Yeah…he was.

I kept looking at the screen.

Kei laughed a bit before straightening himself up.

"And all of this goes to my lovely girlfriend, Kathy, the American girl who told me to become an assistant." He scratched his head, as if he was thinking if those were the right words to say.

He nervously laughed, "Ah, whatever!"

"Anyways, I was thinking of giving my boyfriend, Ikuto, a gift before I officially came back to Osaka and Seiyo. Nothing too fancy but nothing cheap." Amu spoke.

…O-

A spark lit on Amu's face as she whispered something in the reporter's face, which made it glow.

"Ah, sure, why not." The reported smiled.

"Erm, everyone, I was hoping if you can yell this all out." Amu pointed over to somewhere in front of her. I couldn't see the object or whatever since the camera didn't move over there.

But when Amu counted to three, everyone yelled out, "AMU MISSES EVERYONE! SHE LOVES YOU IKUTO!"

…W-

"Yeah, yeah. It's true and all." Amu muttered, blushing.

Of-

"I can't _wait_ to go back! Seriously." Amu smiled as the image faded away.

_'I told you not to assume, jackass. Now look where it's gotten you.'_

I ignored the voice in m head and walked over to my drawer, where I put all my clothes and stuff.

I threw everything out of it.

Every last bit until I reached the bottom.

Once my hands touched the bottom and I could see the scratches made on the wood, I reached deeper in until I touched something round and rubbery.

I slowly brought my hand out and closed the drawer.

I looked at the item in my hand.

The bracelet Amu had gotten to me.

I clutched to it tightly.

_'What the hell have I done?'_

**Ikuto:: SUREE. NOW YOU MAKE ME THE GOOD GUY.**

**Amu:: LOLOL. c;**

**Nikki:: AT LEAST I DID IT, RIGHT?**

**Ikuto:: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. u.**

**Nikki:: ;; Smd.**

**Ikuto:: That makes no sense. You dont ahve one.**

**Amu:: have* ;3**

**Ikuto:: WHATEVER .**

**Amu:: 8DDD**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**


	49. I Promise

**Nikki:: Oh the drama irl and ig D8**

**Ikuto:: o_o**

**Amu:: Aw, it's okay D8**

**Ikuto:: -cough-**

**Nikki:: ^ Meanie D8**

**Ikuto:: I try, I try c;**

**Nikki:: Anyways, here's the next chappie and ty for the reviews ;DDD.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

_'What the hell have I done?'_

_**End of Recap**_

_You're too nice, you know you're the first love I had. The person who taught me how to love. Never forget you. I'll remember you. I'll remember only you._

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

What the…no way.

She…she cheated on me.

I do not believe this crap.

No.

I am not. If I do, that's like, like giving in.

But…

_'AW, DAMN IT.'_

_I_ was the idiot.

_I_ was the cheater.

_I_ was the liar.

_She_ was the scapegoat.

_She_ was the one who was right.

_She_ was the one who took all the pain.

…That _I_ caused.

My heart was accelerating. I couldn't do this. I needed to see her. I needed to _tell_ her about this – this whole thing that I just realized.

Without thinking – something I'm getting better at –, I raced out of the room.

The first person I would go to would be Utau. She would know where Amu is.

I rushed to Utau's, running out of breath. But I didn't care. I couldn't care less.

I needed to tell Amu.

I _needed_ Amu.

When I got to Utau's room, I didn't knock at all. I just barged in.

She was talking to the others. Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Yoru, Miki, Ran, Kiseki, and Su.

"What the he-" I cut Kukai off.

"Where's Amu?" I asked, panting.

"Why do _you_ want to know?" Utau sneered.

"Because, I'm in love with her."

"Shut up!" Rima yelled, obviously not believing what I had just said.

"No, _you_. I'm telling the truth." I said firmly.

Kairi narrowed is eyes at me.

"What the hell, nya? Make up your mind!" Yoru shouted.

"You can never expect a cat to die after falling off a skyscraper." Kiseki muttered.

Nagihiko sighed. Before he could say anything, Ran stepped in.

"Stop it! Stop hurting my cousin already!" She yelled, her eyes brimming to tears.

"She's right. Stop hurting already and get out of her life." Miki said in a low voice.

Su just nervously shook her head.

Yaya was crying already.

Tadase glared at my direction as if he were telling me, _Get out or tell the truth._ But I _am_ telling the truth!

Kukai was the one who stood up and stood high in front of me.

He looked at my eyes and I stared back at his. It looked like he was trying to search for the truth in my eyes. He would surely find it.

His jaw was tight as he stared at me.

"…She's at the movies. The one off the corner from here. She's watching _Letters to Juliet_." Kukai whispered.

_'…He actually forgave me?'_

"Thanks, man." I said.

But he didn't smile back.

"Don't screw anything up." He stated. But then he grinned. "Arrogant ass."

And that's when I knew we were back to being friends. Oddly enough.

"Buffoonish bastard." I muttered back, smirking.

Then I raced out of the room, hearing Kukai talking to the others as I left.

Movies, movies, mo- Where are the damn movies?

I kept running until I had to stop. I needed to catch my breath. But that's when I spotted a Cinema off the…corner!

With no time to waste, I ran into the theatre, ignoring the complaints that were coming right at me.

I looked around and checked the clock on the wall.

_'The movie's just about to start…'_

I went up the ticket booth and waited for about two minutes until the line died out.

When it was my turn, I quickly stepped up.

"Uh, one ticket for _Letters to Juliet_." I said in a rush.

Luckily the worker was a man. He wouldn't try to flirt. Unless he was gay, of course…

He lazily lightly threw the ticket at me and I slapped the money down on his desk. I had no time for this.

I grabbed the ticket and searched for theatre five.

When I finally found it, I gave the man my ticket, bought no snacks, and literally ran into theatre five.

Great. There were like 900 or whatever people in here. It was a damn full house! How was I supposed to find her now?

Maybe if I called her cell? I mean, this is _Amu_ we're talking about. The girl who doesn't shut off her phone during a movie. But I would have to call on restricted since, well, she'll know it's me. And we already all know what happens when that happens…

So I dialed, well _speed_ dialed her number, on restricted, of course.

I waited and waited. Ring after ring until the phone rang.

Then it did.

I heard Amu yelp when it did and others peered at her, annoyingly.

_'THERE.'_

I quickly found myself casually walking down the aisle. I didn't want to make a scene.

When I saw her, my eyes froze on the guy who was sitting next to her.

He was about to move a seat closer to Amu, but then I stepped in.

"Oh, excuse me. Excuse me. Trying to watch a movie here." I sat between the two.

"Hey, what the hell dude!" He yelled at me.

"What the- I-Ikuto?" Amu yelled. But then realized she was a bit too loud.

"Shh!" Others yelled from the back.

"Hey, blonde-y, why don't you make yourself useful and go buy us some snacks." I told the guy Amu was with, lazily waving my hand at him.

"Why don't _you_ get out?" Amu said through clenched teeth.

"Tell _him_ to leave, and I'll explain to you why I can't." I told Amu.

She sighed and turned towards the other guy. "Can, well, can you get me a Coke?" She asked him. He grumbled but did so.

"Now _what_?" She hissed.

If she did that to let me stay, she must have some feelings left for me. Right?

"I just want to tell you that I watched the video." I told her solemnly.

"What vide-" She caught herself. "Oh…"

I nodded.

"I was an ass. No. More than that. I'm sorry." I said. And seriously, I was telling the truth.

"You sure there aren't others watching you say this, Ikuto?" She asked, a tinge of annoyance on her voice.

"…No." I said, regretful on what happened previously…

"Oh, you _sure_? _Positive_?" She pressed on.

"Yes." I said firmly. "I'm positive."

"Well, I don't care." She said. "Relationships depend on trust. Something I lost for you."

"A-" She held up her hand to stop me.

"I don't want to hear it." She said. "Let me live my own life. You live yours."

"My life is _your_ life. Just believe me, god damn it!" I yelled.

"_Believe you_? The last time I did…I regretted it." She spat.

"We _all_ make mistakes and assume, Amu!" I tried to convince her.

"Yeah. But you assumed without hearing _my_ side of the story." She said.

"I was a jackass, Amu. …I didn't know any better." I breathed.

"That's cute. _Real_ cute." She said.

"Amu…" I trailed off.

"Well, if you can excuse me, I'm going to go head off with _Chris_ somewhere else now since the atmosphere just got ruined." She said his name with such a tone of voice that it made my jaw clench. As well as my hands.

_Chris_ can go rot in a hole somewhere. Like I would give a shit.

"I hope you and _Chris_," I crushed his name, "have a freaking _great_ and _wonderful_ hell of a time." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, we _will_." She smirked back as she left with _Chris_.

_'DAMN IT.'_

I maintained my cool – if I had any left – and left the movie theatres. I was going to go back to the dorms and just chill out. Yet, at the same time, get Amu back.

_'Yeah. Hear that, Amu? I'm going to get you back with me, whatever it takes.'_

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I wonder if I can pull some…

Yeah.

Let me just go tell Utau what I'm going to do first.

When I got to Utau's, I opened the door and starting talking.

"Utau, I have this really good thing to do to Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

Utau just looked at me, along with Kukai.

"W…What?" I asked them.

"Didn't Ikuto go meet you in the theatres?" Kukai asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Didn't he tell you something…_important_?" Utau questioned.

Then I scoffed. _Important_? Please.

"Yeah. So 'important'." I made air-quotes. "He said he 'loved' me. Yeah." I scoffed again. "Totally. Uh huh."

"Amu…he was telling the truth, Believe _us_, at least." Kukai said.

Wait, what?

How the hell did Ikuto get them over at…his side?

"No, what? He was lying, guys. Like before." I told them.

"No, really Amu. He wasn't. He even came here to tell us that he watched that video you made him and regretted what he had done to you." Utau explained.

I can't believe they're falling for it…

"No." I whispered. "I can't believe this."

In that second, I left the room.

How did he…_why_ are they falling for it?

Or am I just holding a grudge?

Someone please explain to me the actual _truth_.

The words I want to hear.

_'The words you want to hear are that Ikuto is at fault and he comes to sweep you off your feet. Life isn't a fairytale.'_ I heard my so-called 'conscience' say.

_'No, shut up.'_ I snarled back. _'I think I know what I want.'_

I walked over to my dorm room. Ready to do what I wanted to do.

I would _not_ listen to anyone else.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

How was I supposed to make Amu actually believe me?

I mean, in the movies they do wacky stuff. But sheesh, in some point in the movie they break out in dance numbers. What is that? Singing about their love. Isn't that a bit…awkward?

Yes. Very awkward.

That's when I heard footsteps out the door and people talking.

Well, _two_ people. A girl's voice and a guy's voice.

Amu and _Chris_.

Oh, great.

I walked over to the door, opening it up.

Obviously she paid no attention to me as I looked at her and _him_.

"Well, bye." She said, leaning in closer to him.

…She's purposely doing this, isn't she?

And then the next second she was kissing him.

_'She's pur-pose-ly doing this, right?'_

She then purposely kissed him deeper. And this kid looked like he was ready to die.

I cleared my throat, letting them know I was there.

"Oh, sorry. Public affection isn't allowed." Amu said as she waved a goodbye and went into the room with me, as I locked the door.

"You purposely did that, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Do what?" She asked me, a smirk tugging on her lips.

I just lightly smirked.

If she wanted to get at it this way, be my guest.

"I can promise you one thing." I told her, closing up on her as she pushed herself against the wall to get away from me.

"A-And what's t-that?" She whispered out.

_'Stuttering, huh? So this has an effect on her…'_

"I can promise you that I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, will make you, Hinamori Amu, fall in love with me again." I vowed.

And for fuck's sake: I will.

**Ikuto:: NOW you make me realize. GJGJGJGJ**

**Amu:: ;; No need to hate, yo.**

**Nikki:: Meanie x2 QQ.**

**Ikuto:: That's right; go QQ some moar.**

**Nikki:: QQ.**

**Amu:: R&R pl0x c;**


	50. A True Stalker

**Nikki:: DAYUMMM, chapter 50 ccc;. Anyways, yuh, this story is going to be over in 2 chapters. Next chapter = last, 52nd = epilogue DD;.**

**Ikuto:: Mang, you better end this with an Amuto.**

**Nikki:: Ikik, dont get your panties in a bunch.**

**Amu:: ...LOLOLOOOl.**

**Ikuto:: fu QQ.**

**Nikki:: (;**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Recap**_

And for fuck's sake: I will.

_**End of Recap**_

_So follow me down. Where to? Out of this town. With you? Girl you're moving way too slow. So follow me down. Which way? I'll show you around. Okay. There's a place we gotta go. Follow me, follow me. Fa la la la la._

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I waited to see her response.

One, two, t-

"W-What?" She asked.

I smirked. It definitely had an effect on her.

"You heard me." I said.

She scooted away from me.

"Y-Yeah right." She stuttered.

Score 1. She's stuttering.

"Really now?" I asked her, lying back on my bed.

"Yeah, r-really." Now she was blushing.

Score 2. She blushed.

"I bet so." I said, trying to stall or whatever.

And the strange part, well, more _surprising_, but anyways, the more surprising part about the whole thing was that she didn't really run or anything.

My breath _almost_ hitched.

_'Does she…believe me?'_

God damn it, I need to stop thinking like this.

I mean, I _want_ Amu to believe me, I really do. But now I'm acting like some sappy love story guy.

Sheesh.

But still…yeah.

I heard her suck in her breath. _Sucked in her breath_.

_'Well, actually, there's a bright side to all of this.'_ I grinned at the thought.

_'I still have an effect on her.'_

And _that's_ when she pushed herself off the bed and rushed outside the room.

Well, time for the best part.

The stalking.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

What…what the?

Why is he doing that? – Why is Ikuto doing this to me?

_'Amu, get a grip of yourself.'_

I nodded my head and casually walked down over to the park.

I could do this. Everything's alright.

When I walked over to the park, I spotted an ice cream man, selling, well ice cream. Duh.

Anyways, I went over to buy some ice cream, naturally. They had Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, and basically, well, you know, other flavors like Mango and whatnot.

I just took Chocolate. Personally, I thought it was the best out of the other choices.

Anyways, I paid the amount of money I had to and sat over at one of the tables.

And then, obviously, I ate my ice cream.

But as I ate, I couldn't help but to think of the fact that Ikuto said he loved me. I didn't even know if he was kidding or not.

I needed answers.

And fast.

But seriously, why was Ikuto saying that? I mean, I knew before he lied. But was he telling the truth this time?

Ugh, so confusing.

But the look in his eyes was so true. Like he really, really meant it.

I mean, even Utau and Kukai told me he was telling the truth.

I really doubt Utau and Kukai went over to his 'side'.

But still…

Anyways, I continued to lick my ice cream. But when I went in for another lick – oh God, that sounds so wrong – I saw someone else's tongue there before mine.

_'WHAT?'_

I immediately dropped the ice cream cone and fled to the other side of the bench.

I heard a familiar, low and husky chuckle.

"I just wanted a lick." I looked back up at where the voice only to see Ikuto.

What did _he_ want?

Besides the lick.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked him. But I had no idea why my cheeks were heating up.

"What? I can't take a stroll in the park?" He asked all innocently.

"N-No…b-but you know what I mean!" I said.

He simply shrugged.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to clearly _stalk_ me?" I indignantly asked him.

"Let me think on that." He paused. Then shortly after, "Yeah. Completely."

This guy totally, utterly, mentally, and physically, _frustrates_ me!

Ugh, seriously though.

"W-What? No! That's not even fair, first of all!" I argued.

"You say that like you want to stalk me." He smirked.

"I-I D-DON'T MEAN IT LIKE T-THAT!" I yelled at him. I yelled so loud that it was enough to drive random pair of eyes on me.

"Well, _that_ just drove up attention." He murmured.

"Uh, I'm still here?" I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged – again.

"Okay, now do me a favor and leave, please." I said, after calming a bit down.

"No thanks." He said, normally.

"Why not?" I asked him, annoyed by the fact.

"Because, I already told you." He simply stated.

"Then tell me again." My voice was clenched; he was getting on my nerves.

He sighed. "You're so forgetful, I swear."

_I_ swear that I was about to make my fist go up his mouth or distort his face in many ways.

"Anyways, I told you before that I would make you fall in love with me again. I wasn't kidding, you know." He said matter-o-fact.

No, no. He _has_ to be kidding. Seriously.

"No, you _have_ to be kidding." I restated my thoughts.

"I'm…not." He said. "Is it such a crime?"

What is he – crazy?

"Yes! Of course it's a crime!" I practically yelled.

Before he could ask any questions, I quickly continued.

"If you didn't notice, because of…of _this_, I've been known as the school's whore! Getting back with you might just make it worse!" I told him.

"So, wait. You _want_ to get back together with me." He picked out from my sentence.

"I-I never even said that!" My face flushed.

"Actually yeah, you did. You didn't even say that you _didn't_ want to get back together." He noted.

"Y-You get what I mean!" I yelled.

"Anyways, school's whore?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered through clenched teeth.

"Why would the- oh." He said.

"Exactly."

"Well, wouldn't getting back together with me actually _fix_ that?" He proposed.

"No, just shut up and let me think." I mumbled.

"Whatever." He dragged out, smirking.

"Mhm, 'kay, I thought it over." I smiled.

"And…?" He motioned for me to go on.

"Nope. Thanks for the offer though!" I waved a goodbye and walked forward, leaving him behind.

"H-Hey! Wait!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked him, annoyed as I turned around to see him running after me.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Oh _please_. You know why." I rolled my eyes as I began to walk forward again.

He stood still for a moment but then followed me again.

"That was before I knew what had happened, Amu. We all assume. I was a jerk, I'll admit it, okay?" He tried to reason.

"For the second part, totally. As for the "we all assume" whatever, yeah. We assume. But we actually get to hear the other part of the story." I shot back.

"Amu, please?" It really sounded like he was begging, which got me to walk slower.

Damn it.

I gulped.

"No. Sorry." I said as I quickly walked away from him.

I felt the tears sting my eyes.

_'What I'm doing is right. It's not like I caused anything.'_

…Was I doing the right thing?

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

God damn it, why doesn't she believe me?

_'Just a hunch, but probably because last time you did, you made her, well, the school's whore. Good job.'_

I ignored that nagging voice in my head.

Like it'd know anything.

I sighed and headed back to the dorm.

I needed some sort of plan.

_Something_ that would, well, make her couple me.

I know she loves me. Wait, I know that she _still _loves me. No doubt there.

Now I just need her to come out with it already.

How the hell am I supposed to do _that_? I already saw and heard the way she's with me now.

I just need a boost.

No, wait.

_She_ needs a boost.

God damn it.

When I got back to the dorm room, I realized Amu wasn't there.

Yet, at least.

I sat down on my bed – _my_ bed, sadly – and sighed.

This was getting nowhere. I needed something. Anything.

I shut off my lights and lay on my bed.

Maybe if I fall asleep I could get some idea.

An idea that would _work_.

But…like, what?

There's so many things that could work but fa-

I got it.

This idea _has_ to work.

It has all the best things in it. Seriously.

Lovey-dovey, mushy, perverted, and honest.

What more can a girl ask for?

This plan is sure to work.

I just need the right people to do it.

That's where the others come in.

Oh, I'm just _so_ smart it makes _me_ jealous.

**Amu:: HE'S SMART? WTFF. GJGJGJGJ?**

**Ikuto:: Wowsmd.**

**Amu:: NOTHINGSTHERESD8.**

**Ikuto:: Wowfu.**

**Amu:: ;D.**

**Ikuto:: ...R&R pl0x c;.**


	51. Success

**Nikkie:: Omfg, this is the second to last chapter D8.**

**Amu:: ;;.**

**Ikuto:: o_o.**

**Nikki:: ;~; Disclaimer? ;c.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters! D;**

_**Recap**_

Oh, I'm just _so_ smart it makes _me_ jealous.

_**End of Recap**_

_So baby keep my heart b-b-b-b-beating. She's the soul reason I keep believing._

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

Time to call up Kukai.

I dialed his phone number, not knowing why I didn't use speed dial, but whatever.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_R-_

_"'Sup."_ He said through the other line.

"Yo, Kukai, it's me, Ikuto." I greeted.

_"Ikuto! What's up, man?"_ He asked me.

I smirked.

This was going well.

"I need you to do a favor for me." I said.

_"Uh, sure. Shoot."_

_Very_ well.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

There I was, with Utau, telling her everything while we were stretched out on her bed.

"I really think he means it…" Utau said.

"But-" I stopped myself short; no point in arguing.

I sighed. This was really confusing. Not to mention, annoying.

That's when Utau's cell rang.

And that's when it was time for me to go, I guess.

"Well," I sighed again, standing up, "Time for me to go."

She frowned but waved a goodbye as she answered the call.

Then I left.

I wanted to go to my dorm room, but Ikuto was probably there and form what just happened at the park, and a short while ago, I rather not.

Instead, I just walked all over campus. I mean, that's the best thing to do for now.

So this is what it feels like when you have nothing to do.

And you know what?

It seriously sucks.

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::…**

I called up Utau and waited for what felt like hours.

Sheesh, why don't girls answer their phones quicker? And that is not sexist since it's so true.

And finally she picked up.

_"Sheesh Ikuto, I was talking to Amu you know."_ She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

_"Anyways, why'd you call me?"_

"I need you to help me do something. And inform the others."

I smirked; this was going to work.

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

I kept on walking until I decided that I wanted to turn back.

Yeah, I guess I'll go back now.

But then I was stopped by someone.

"Why do you have drugs on you?" The old, short lady screamed at me. But her face looked oddly familiar of…Yaya's? I don't know; maybe I'm imagining things.

"Uh, what?" I asked her.

"Call the cops! Call the cops!" Another lady yelled. She had her violet hair tied up in a ponytail.

Na- no way. He's a guy and this is a girl.

"What? This woman is crazy. I have nothing like that on me!" I yelled back.

"I saw them, I saw them!" A small, blonde girl yelled.

R…no, I won't even say it.

All of a sudden, these cars came. But they didn't even look like police cars; they were just all black.

What the hell?

Out stepped three men.

One blonde, one brown haired, and one guy with this police cap on.

The blonde guy didn't show his face but said, "We'd like you to come with us."

"What? – No." I said.

"You don't really have much of a choice, Miss." Brown haired dude said.

Okay, what? I DON'T EVEN HAVE DRUGS ON ME.

And what the hell? – They all looked too young to be a police officer.

Well, since this was really going nowhere, I ran as fast as I can.

I heard footsteps behind me, running just like me, only to see the guy wearing all this police clothes with the police cap on.

He kept pulling on his cap like he didn't want it to come off. Weird…

When I finally stopped hearing footsteps, I stood off against a corner, in an alley way.

I guess I finally lost him or her. Whatever that 'police' was.

But, of course, I had to jinx myself.

The next second I was pushed up against the wall…but where are the handcuffs?

Only then did I feel this person push themselves against me.

THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT.

What the…?

"H-Hey! Let go!" I struggled against the grip until I froze at the voice.

"Just…listen."

Oh God. Please don't tell me that's…

"Amu, please. Listen? For once?"

_Ikuto_.

"_Me_? Shouldn't _you_ be the one listening? Well, before?" I retorted.

He let out a deep sigh.

"Please?" He asked again, earnestly.

He sounded so sincere that it was so hard to ignore or reject.

God damn it.

This time I sighed, which meant, "Hurry up." Apparently, he knew that very well.

"I seriously love you, Amu. Hell, even _more_ than that." He said in a stern voice.

I even heard his voice crack in the end. And by Ikuto's voice cracking, that's saying something, alright.

I gulped.

What…what should I say?

_'You know what to say.'_ That nagging voice in my head said.

I ignored it.

No. I won't say _that_.

I could feel Ikuto's stare as I stared at the brick wall.

_'You know you still lo-'_

I shut the voice out of my head.

Listening to others would obviously change my opinion.

_'What's there to change if it'll remain the same?'_

This thing needs to shut up.

What…what _should_ I say?

_'You know what to.'_

I actually listened to the voice in my head this time.

It was right and it knew that I still…still am in love with…Ikuto.

And just exactly _how_ do I admit this, oh wise voice?

_'You lose that over-pushy pride of yours.'_

I hated to – and I mean HATED – to admit this but that stupid voice was right. I did need to stop being filled with all the types of _wrong_ pride and just admit it already, right?

I sighed. It's not like I can keep this all bottled up within me.

I better just go tell him…

"Ikuto…" I paused. I needed to do this. I _have_ to.

I felt his head shift upwards.

"I…I do love you, still have…" I whispered.

I felt him tightly hug me and I swear, I _swear_, I felt something a bit wet on my shoulders.

"Thank you, Amu. Thank you…" He kept repeating as he hugged me tighter.

"You're...you're welcome." I smiled back at him, turned around, and hugged him back, never wanting to let go.

I finally did it.

_You have stolen my heart. I watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one of the best ones. We all look, like, we feel. You have stolen my heart._

**Ikuto:: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS C;.**

**Amu:: o-o.**

**Nikki:: I lol'd 8D.**

**Ikuto:: o_o.**

**Nikki:: What? D8**

**Ikuto:: ...Please R&R.**


	52. You Finally Got Me

**Nikki:: OMFGGG, LAST CHAPTER FOEVA. **

**Amu:: qq.**

**Ikuto:: ...So does anything good happen?**

**-stare-**

**...**

**Ikuto:: WHAT? I JUST ASKED A QUESTION, GODAMIT.**

**Amu:: Well, someone's lively.**

**Ikuto:: Oh, you would know -smirks-**

**Amu:: ...damnpervert.**

**Nikki:: ANYWAYSSS, OMGG. I started making this at April 4, 2009 and now its like ending on July 3, 2010. WOAHHH. IT'S BEEN A YEAR LOOOL ;Nml 8D. Wooowww, 52 chapters too. IhaznolifeLOOOOL. Im sorry for now updating for SUCHHH a long time. I ac-**

**Ikuto:: DAMNRITE.**

**Nikki:: ...Anyways, BEFORE I got interupted-**

**Ikuto:: ;Spy**

**Nikki:: ...Stfu q_q. Anyways, I was actually done with this chapter like a few...weeks...ago... But I didnt want to upload it because I didnt want to end the story. Im sad like that D8. But it's ironic that it's SATURDAY and Im updating it today without realizing the date. LMFAOO.**

**Ikuto:: o_o.**

**Amu:: ...Haha? o-o**

**Nikki:: Anyways, sorry for the wait and here's the last chapterrr ~ TY FOR THE REVIEWS BTWWW.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

_**Epilogue**_

**10 years later…**

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind. We won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. 'Cause a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find._

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

"Someone get me the damn comb already!" A certain blonde yelled.

"God damn it, where's the right person when you need one?" A pinkette grumbled.

"Up someone's ass." The blonde, Hoshina – well, only for today – Utau muttered.

Hinamori – the same thing applied – Amu giggled a bit.

"Oh well," Amu sighed, "at least we're done with school, right?"

"Yeah! Finally." Utau chirped.

"Funny how we're getting married on the same day and we're best friends. And vice versa for them, of course." Amu smiled.

"I know, right?" Utau agreed.

See, it worked out like this:

Amu was proposed to the love of her life – the most stupid pervert ever – and Utau was proposed on the same day by the love of her life – the guy Amu love's best friend.

It's strange because they're all best friends. Amu and Utau are best friends and they are best friends.

Funny, huh?

So they were proposed on the same day and now they're getting married on the same day. Lucky for them.

They were ecstatic when they heard the news; they got so worked up.

"I can't wait! It's like in – what? – an hour or so?" Utau cheered.

"I know, right! I'm so hyped up." Amu agreed, smiling.

They both giggled. Obviously the two were overjoyed for this. Who wouldn't be; it's your own wedding day.

"Oh. An HOUR?" Utau yelled.

"We need more time!"

"They won't let us! We have to hurry!"

"Of course they won't! Excuse me, miss, can you please get the wedding dresses we bought and finish doing our makeup and hair?"

"Ah, sorry!" The lady called back as she told another worker to get the dress as she and another lady worked on Utau's and Amu's hair.

"Wait, Utau, don't get so overworked!" Amu yelled over to Utau, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why not?" Utau asked as Amu snickered.

"You'll add to those wrinkles of yours."

_Darlin', you are the only exception._

The two grooms were getting ready for their wedding day.

After all, it _had_ to be perfect.

"Hey, is my tie alright?" An orange haired man – Souma Kukai – asked to his best friend.

In return, he got a slight smirk.

"Since when do _you_ care about dressing formally?" The blue hair responded – Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"I CAN SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU." Kukai yelled, but of course, they both knew that it was supposed to be in a comical way; not meant to be taken seriously…to an extent.

"Well, whatever." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "We're _supposed_ to be dressed up like this."

"THEN WHY DID YOU COMPLAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE." Kukai yelled out, but then paused. "Never mind; it's because you're _you_."

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "True, true."

Kukai sighed but couldn't help but to smile a bit. He was actually getting married – and he wasn't even alone. His _best friend_ was getting married _on the same day_ as him.

A two-in-one special deal!

Kukai suddenly sighed, which made Ikuto peer at him in a confused way.

"I still remember that day I proposed to Utau. Her parents got pissed at me since she was, well, going to be a singer and I was going to be a Soccer player. We accomplished those life goals, but her parents still didn't accept." Kukai remembered.

Ikuto patted his friend on the back. "But look where you are now."

A small smile graced Kukai's lips. "That's only because she forced her parents to listen to her, or otherwise she would move out or something like that."

It was Ikuto's turn to reminiscence because this time he sighed and leaned back.

"I remember when I first proposed to Amu; her parents killed me for it. Well, her dad, actually. He kept asking me these annoying questions and this fulfillment crap." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Then he wanted Amu to move away from me, but of course, she declined him and in the end I actually think he's taking a liking to me."

Kukai snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Yeah, you're right," Ikuto said. "He probably still hates my guts."

"Now you're in the right track!" Kukai grinned as he slapped his friend on the back.

Ikuto grumbled a few curse words before removing Kukai's hand from his back.

"You're so funny!" Ikuto slapped Kukai's back harder than ever, while still not using all his strength.

"Should've expected that much." Kukai groaned in pain while Ikuto just smirked.

"Anyways, let's just get ready; the wedding is soon." Ikuto sat up straight.

Just then, one of the employees who is helping with the wedding, came in.

"Um, Tsukiyomi sir, and Souma sir, you only have roughly around 30 minutes to prepare until the wedding starts."

He left the room silent while Ikuto and Kukai just stared at each other.

"AW, DAMN IT!" They yelled in unison as they rushed to get ready.

_She's got a love like woe._

The church bell rang as a wedding was about to take place. It was finally time for the four to get married.

Two brides walked down the aisle with their fathers' hands locked with theirs', blushing and biting her lip.

Waiting before them were two grooms, smirking and grinning.

The two girls couldn't believe this was happening; and frankly, neither could the two boys.

When they finally reached the front of the Church, they said their vows.

"Hinamori Amu, do you take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes."

"Hoshina Utau, do you take Souma Kukai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes."

It was perfect.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, do you take Hinamori Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"FUCK YES."

"Souma Kukai, do you take Hoshina Utau to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"HELL YES."

…Or _almost_ perfect.

A sigh left Utau's and Amu's lips; it just HAD to go this way, right?

Oh well.

"You may now kiss the bride. Erm, both of you." The priest said awkwardly.

Kukai gave Utau a big bear hug followed by a kiss and before Ikuto kissed Amu, he said, "Amu, were you playing hard to get this whole time?"

"Nope," she smiled. "I'm just hard _to_ get."

Realization hit Amu.

Ikuto had said this to her when they first met…

_'Idiot.' _She smiled.

"Well, I got you now, didn't I?" He smirked as he kissed her.

After they stopped kissing and walked outside the church, Ikuto smirked deviously at Amu.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Now that we're married…we can have two good things."

"Two?"

"One, sex without birth control pills or condoms. You know, feel the pleasure." He smirked.

The heavy blush was placed on Amu's face.

"And two, our honeymoon should be _very_ kink-"

A forceful kick on the leg and a jab of the elbow in the stomach ended that conversation.

_Take a look at me to see how beautiful you are. You call me a stranger; you say I'm a danger. But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight. I'm broken, abandoned. You are an angel, making all my dreams come true tonight._

**Ikuto:: ...So short... Amirite?**

**Amu:: idk o_o.**

**Nikki:: ;;. IM SORRRYYY -qqs in the corner-**

**Ikuto:: LOOOOOOOL -points and laughs-**

**Amu:: -slaps- STFU.**

**Ikuto:: -pout- ;;**

**Nikki:: Anyways, yuh, that's it D8. NOW I'LL BE POSTING THE STORY _Love Is Stupid_...after I stop playing Mabinogi and Audition LOOOOOOOL c;.**

**Ikuto:: o_owtf.**

**Amu:: ^ Indeed o-o.**

**Nikki:: Meanies D;**

**Ikuto:: Go R&R already godamit.**


End file.
